WWE & WCW Present The Mega Event: Pride & Glory!
by Toon'Challa
Summary: FINALLY! The biggest companies in Fiction Wrestling unite once again for another crossover! One of the biggest themes of this two day event is the end of an era and the beginning of a new era. Other themes of VENGEANCE, HATRED, and of course PRIDE and GLORY. Avatar Korra, Tai Kamiya, Charlie Brown... Deadpool: And ME! ...Get ready as these stars fight for PRIDE & GLORY!
1. PRESHOW Mickey vs Bugs 1961 Rematch

A/: WOW...I almost thought we would never GET here. Thank you God we did :)

I gotta say I am GLAD to present this to you alongside King. This event was two years in the making. And now that we're here...it is time to show you ALL my final big form X-Over Event. in 2010-2011 I did Clash of the Titans. Now? I hit you up with PRIDE & GLORY. Not a PPV. Not a Supershow. But a MEGA EVENT (for free on TV). But it is as big as Clash of the Titans. Possibly BIGGER. THE CROSSOVER TO END ALL CROSSOVEEERS...well hopefully not end. But enjoy it folks!

I own nothing by my skin, King owns nothing but his skin. But he also owns your skin...think about it...

* * *

The beginning riff of a guitar plays amongst the ticking of clocks on numerous Digivices...and the crowd IMMEDIATELY BOOS when "Line in the Sand" plays in full force...

"Welcome to the Pride & Glory preshow, folks, I am Officer Filmore with my partner Randall The Snitch-"

"Stop CALLING me that!" Randall whined.

"-and we have NO IDEA why we're starting the show with these guys..."

 ** _Evolution is a mystery_**

 ** _Full of change the no one sees._**

Takuya, Takato, Rika, and Tagiru walk out to what can only be called "A hellfire of boos". Taiki kisses his AWF World Title as he walks to the front and leads his team down to the front.

"Vince McMahon's 'chosen one' my bald head. This kid's so disrespectful. He says NOTHING except the WORST THINGS about his old mentor Davis. The man who BROUGHT HIM INTO this business." Fillmore said, his voice filled with utter disgust...

 _ **What makes a fool of history .**_

 **"I like how that line describes Taiki too." Fillmore chimed in.**

 _ **Y** ** _esterday_ is too long ago, don't agree with what I know .**_

 _ **Tomorrow's not the place to be.**_

"HOLD ON...why are we disrespecting Taiki? Because he teamed with VKM? That's called GOOD BUSINESS. He didn't sell out. He bought into the hype that is the boss. Gary Oak, Tai Kamiya, The Rock, Triple H, Stone Cold, people who teamed with Vince and got WORLD TITLES. This is a smart business model." Randall said as Taiki entered the ring and performed his Legend Killer pose, but with AWF Title in hand.

 _ **I see the line in the sand**_

 _ **Time to find out who I am**_

"So making yourself a subsidiary to Mr. McMahon is...good? Working for the devil is okay?" Fillmore asked.

"Hey you wanna keep your job?...I wouldn't call him the devil." Randall said, "And I would also hope that whoever keeps messing with The TitanTron during Taiki's appearances would reveal their cowardly hides and get arrested already. It's ANNOYING."

 _ **Looking back to see where I stand...**_

 _ **EVOLUTION**_

 _ **EVOLUTION**_

Taiki steps down, and Digivolution steps intot he ring. Taiki holds his Title up, and Tagiru hands Taiki a mic as the music dies down.

"Oh geez...and he's gonna SPEAK too..." Fillmore groaned.

Taiki speaks, but the crowd WILL NOT let him. Steelport is looking to make their marks as the loudest city in wrestling. Westopolis to Viridian City to Tokyo...they want to match them. They wanted to surpass them tonight. So what is their first chant of the night? A yell of "AAASSHOOOLES! AAASSHOOOLES!", a chant tried and true. It's so loud, Taiki can't even SPEAK. But the jacket wearing Digital General can sense this. He came prepared...so he raises a finger...

...and rips open his jacket, revealing a shirt that reads, "X-KILLER!"...with has The DX logo melting and a red "ban" circle over it. And this incites the crowd even MORE, garnering him even more boos! Taiki raises another finger...and throws it over to The TitanTron...

...

...

...

...which plays the replay of Taiki PUNTING Son Goku in the skull at WrestleMania 29! And the crowd has grown VENOMOUS at this point! And because he STILL can't speak...

...

...he plays the video of Davis getting PUNTED by himself as well...

...

...and follows it up with Tagiru betraying Digi-X and Dan Kuso, and Digivolution stomping out and destroying (in his words) Digi-X.

"You guys don't SHUT UP, I won't TALK...because I got some words to SAY. And all the OTHER companies in the back and in the stands can WAIT behind the leader of the new school. The Z-Killer and X-Killer got words to SAY...your AWF WORLD CHAMPION has words to SAY..."

"Oh GEEZ..." Fillmore groaned.

"Maybe they should shut up then. JUST SAYING." Randall shrugged.

"Shame on YOU, WWE. Shame on YOU, Duke, for not ALOTTING me some time. For not giving me a MATCH during ANY of these two days. Because this is about the PAST, PRESENT, and FUTURE of this business...and nothing encapsulates this more than me and Digivolution." Taiki said. "TAKUYA AND TAKATO...the past, former World Champions...RIKA AND MYSELF...the present, the NEW CLASS...TAGIRU...the next order, ready to take over when ready. And everyone else? They're SNAKES beneath OUR collective BOOT. You don't see TD Kennelly with a World Title. You don't see Gordon Freeman beating anyone WORTHWHILE. Wolf Hakwfield can't even muster enough STAR POWER to even be RELEVANT compared to anyone in our group. And the future?...Of course the FUTURE there is NXT and all the devs. They had their big moment on Thursday. That was all cool. All fine. But somebody OUGHT to teach them WHO RUNS THIS PLACE...FYI...it's Taiki Kudo. They should be watching TAPES on my triumphs since debuting. They need more than the old regular tapes of Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock, and Chris Jericho...the old geriatrics. And speaking of geriatrics...we go to the past...and LOOKIE WHO WE HAVE HERE in the front! FREQUENT Digi-X lover and my own personal beyotch...NEEDLES KANES! EVERYONE LET US LOOK AT NEEDLES FREAKING KANE!"

The camera pans to Needles in the front...and of course Taiki decides to walk out the ring to poke the bear...

"NEEDLES! HOW ARE YOU? It's funny...you...you have a career spanning decades...and yet you decide to come to my show as a spectator after I EMBARRASSED YOU at your own game clownman." Taiki smiled, "You looked like even MORE of a clown after I BEAT YOU at Prideful Glory. And yet XCW trots your old ass out like an attraction. Of course SPACE GHOST, you like trotting out old men. Tai Kamiya is your World Champion. He's so old his own knee can't cooperate with him. You beat Kamiya...that's cool. I beat Digi-X...I beat you...Tai Kamiya's no formal MATCH for me. But tell me, old man...how does it feel...knowing that you are here as an observer...knowing you can't put your hands on me...I bet that BURNS YOU inside...poor you huh?...You got any cute words for the kiddies?...'Sweetie Pie'?"

Taiki puts the mic to Sweet Tooth's mouth, just arrogantly allowing him to say whatever he wants...may be a bad decision on The AWF Champion's part...

Sweet Tooth spoke...

"...Who said I can't put my hands on you? ...When have I ever given a F*CK about rules? ...When have I ever given a SHIT about the law? If I wanna teach your bitch-ass respect then I'm gonna climb over the barricade and open this show that way. It'll cost me my career, sure but it would be SOOOO worth it and, hey, I'm willing to bet that these fans would bail me out of jail afterwards. Isn't that right, you sick bastards?" Needles mused as the fans around him cheered loudly, "I rest my case...you did beat at Prideful Glory. Good for you. A nice notch under your belt, am I right? You beat me at Prideful Glory...with help from your little stable. You couldn't handle me on your own and you KNEW that. You knew that if you tried to fight me straight up that you would not only lose, you would DIE. You got the back up and I can understand why. You needed it. Don't worry, a lot of people do when they're dealing with me. They just can't handle the pressure of being in the ring alone with me. My fire just burns too hot. It's been like that my entire career and that fire will NEVER go out. People try and snuff it all the time...but they're NEVER able to. My career ends when I want it to and my life will end when I want it to, fuck the Reaper and who he works for. Hell...this WORLD is mine in the end. You're all just living in it. It's even stated in my ENTRANCE MUSIC. If I WANT to end you, Kudo, then I will. On my own terms. WHEN I fucking please, HOW I fucking please...now get that damn mic out of my face." Needles finished.

Taiki's face went full red in embarrassment after that complete ass hole tearing..and the crowd then chants, "BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN!" as Taiki backs up a bit from Needles.

"Well well...he should have EXPECTED that..." Fillmore said.

"Maybe Needles should have just been humble and sat back. What a completely disrespectful guy." Randall groaned.

Taiki backed up, hearing the crowd RAG on him for Needles burn. Taiki just turned around and sneered.

"NEEDLES! NEEDLES! NEEDLES!" The crowd began to chant...although one Tai fan said, "Boo!"...and the violent Steelport crowd threw him down the steps. Needles spreads his arms out and soaks in the crowd's reaction at this point, reveling in his triumph.

"...Yeah okay tha-that's cool." Taiki shrugged, "You wanna be a sore loser and-" TAIKI THROWS THE MIC AND BEANS IT AT NEEDLES' EYE!

"HEY! Oh COME ON GROW A SET WILL YA?!" Fillmore exclaimed in annoyance.

Taiki PULLS Needles over the barricade and starts stomping him out, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE OLD MAN?! YOU BEAT KAMIYA ON XCW?! BIG DEAL, MY MOTHER COULD DO IT! I'M TAIKI FREAKING KUDO! YOU SHOW ME THE RESPECT I DESERVE YOU OVERWEIGHT JOKE!" Taiki started pelting Needles with his Title Belt, and kept exclaiming, "I worked my ASS OFF to get where I am today! I BEAT THE Z FIGHTERS! I KILLED DIGI-X! AND I'LL KILL THE REST OF THE DAMN X-FAMILY, INCLUDING THOSE OLD FARTS TRIPLE H AND SHAWN MICHAELS! I BEAT EVERYONE AND I STILL GET DISRESPECT! Because YOU PEOPLE like to MOCK WINNERS like ME. I'm gonna cut down The Knights by one members! YOU'RE THE LAST ONE! I'LL MAKE YOU A DAMN EXAMPLE!" Taiki said, backing up and revving his punting foot...

"Oh no no COME ON TAIKI! This isn't even RIGHT...stop being a SORE LOSER!" Filmore exclaimed.

"This is what he GETS for disrespecting people." Said Randall, "DO WHAT YOU NEED to make a STATEMENT..."

Taiki runs, and NEEDLES DODGES IT AND RESPONDS WITH A GRAB AND A TOSS TO TAIKI INTO THE BARRICADE!

"OH YEAH! Get 'im Needles! GET HIM!" Exclaimed Filmore, "SOMEONE needs to fill his head with some RESPECT!"

"NO WAY! Needles can't attack Taiki! He has no right! He isn't in the show!" Randall exclaimed.

"I think Duke will make an exception for RETALIATION, Randall! Don't snitch to VKM!" Filmore chuckled.

Needles reaches behind the barricade...and pulls out a 2x4 WITH A NAIL ON IT..."I CAME PREPARED YA SMARMY BASTARD!" He exclaimed, then CROTCH CHOPPED Taiki as he swung...and Taiki ducked as it SMASHED into the corner post!

"GEEZUM CROW HE'S TRYIN' TO KILL TAIKI!" Randall squealed.

"LIKE HE DOESN'T DESERVE IT?" Filmore asked.

"Oh you are AWFUL..." Randall said.

Needles chases Taiki around, ready to SMASH his head in with comeuppance, and Taiki rolls into the ring...and Needles follows when Digivolution starts ATTACKING HIM! BUT THIS MEANS NOTHING! Needles SWINGS, and Digivolution stands BACK because NONE of them want to be hit with the nail! Taiki gets up, and Needles swings and Taiki DUCKS it again, and Digivolution begin talking in a huddle...

...

...

...

...but Needles says, "FUCK THIS" (censored of course),and SWATS IT AT THE BACK OF TAKATO!

"OH HELL!" Randall cringed at Takato's shirt gaining a reddish hue from the shot to the back, but Takuya and Tagiru RUSH the arms of Needles and T-KUDO THE THE CLOWN TAKES HIM DOWN!

"DAMMIT! T-Kudo, that Jumping Cutter! And he got Takato, but he couldn't get a shot in on the OTHERS! And now they're just STOMPING him out!" Filmore cried as Digivolution just STOMPED Needles out! Rika helps Takato up, who looks like he is in some SERIOUS pain from that nail hit. And Rika just helps Takato over to the corner to let him heal, and Rika goes in and starts stomping out Needles as well.

"This is what this old man deserved after what he did to Takato! BREAK HIS SKULL!" Randall shouted.

...And the TitanTron is going on the fritz again...

"Oh geez somebody FIX that thing please..." Randall groaned as Taiki reared back for a Punt Kick.

"Oh no...this is BAD...is there NO JUSTICE in this business?" Filmore cried out.

Taiki backs up...and he runs forward-BUT THE LIGHTS...dim...as the TitanTron goes WILD with static.

"A...Are we being hacked?" Filmore asked. "What the heck...?"

"Someone needs to get fired, this is crazy!" Randall said.

Taiki stares at the stage, and then decides to ignore it and goes back to Needles...

...but then The TitanTron goes back on the fritz, and then starts showing staticy highlights of Taiki's career...from his beating of The Z Fighters...to harrassing Krillin's daughter Maron...Punting Chi-Chi in the head in her own house...harrassing old Master Roshi...attacking Digi-X and Punting Kari and the others...Punting Davis after betraying him...recording him and his girlfriend and framing Digi-X...his exploits in AWF with The RR...his entire career was flashing before his eyes, but then they began to erode in flames...

...and words came onscreen, and girls could be heard laughing and engines could be heard running...and all while Taiki stares at the stage...

As Taiki kept staring at the stage, the crowd was loudly chanting, "KARMA! KARMA!"...and admist revs of engines, little girls laughing, and recorded screams of Taiki...the entire video package burned...and was replaced with these words...

 **VENGEANCE WILL BE TAKEN FOR YOUR SINS**

...and the stage filled with smoke...not fog, smoke...and the only thing that could be heard left from the package were engines revving...

...but that was only because the engine was coming from IN THE ARENA...

 **I'M!**

 **AN!**

 **AMERICAN BADASS!**

"American Badass" by Kid Rock played (if only for a placeholder for now...)...and a light could be seen through the fog...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 _ **AS THE GHOST RIDER RODE OUT ONTO THE STAGE ON HIS MOTORCYCLE, THE ENGINE HUMMING OVER THE MUSIC BUT NOT OVER THE LOUD CHEERS FROM THE CROWD!**_

 _ **"GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY, IT'S THE GHOST RIDER!" Fillmore screamed.**_

 _ **"WHERE THE HELL DID HE COME FROM?! WHAT'S HIS BEEF WITH TAIKI?!" Randall freaked out.**_

Taiki's heart DROPS...when The Ghost revs the engine once more and rides down the long P&G ramp towards his destination...the RING. He leaves a trail of fire behind him, but those will go out (hopefully...). Taiki is in the ring crapping out a log, his eyes fixed on the Spirit of Vengeance and his body frozen in what he would call strategic thinking...but it's fear. He turns to Takuya and Takato and says, "GO! GO GET HIM! PLEASE!" Takato says he can't move right now, and Taiki just PLEADS...so Takuya and Takato comply (Takato painfully going under the ropes), and both run up the ramp to meet The Ghost Rider halfway.

...but the rider gets off his motorcycle and straightens his outfit before UPPERCUTTING TAKUYA! He grabs the head of Takato and then HURLS him RIGHT INTO THE CROWD!

"OH TAIKI'S SOUL IS HIS TO KEEP NOW! AND SO IS HIS ASS!" Filmore shouted.

"NO! This isn't fair! He did nothing wrong! It was ALL LEGAL!" Randall shouted.

Tagiru himself gulps...and Taiki tries to run away!

...AND BUMPS INTO A STANDING (and BURNING ANGRY) NEEDLES KANE...

"Oh well it looks like Taiki is TRAPPED..." Randall said as the music died, and The Ghost Rider entered the ring...and stared right at Taiki...

...and Tagiru throws a right hand at The Ghost Rider, but it gets blocked...and Rider THROWS Tagiru out of the ring! Rika then SLAPS The Ghost Rider...

...

...and then SLAPS HIM AGAIN...and AGAIN...and AGAIN...and starts throwing right hands at him...but Blaze NO SELLS ALL OF IT...

"Oh Rika RUN...RUN...RUN..." Randall cried.

...and The Rider grabs her by the neck and THROWS HER OUT OF THE RING BEHIND TAGIRU!

"OH NOOO! TAIKI! TAIKI RUN MAN! RUN FOR YOUR LIIIFE!" Randall screamed.

"KARMA! LIKE IROH SAYS, IT GETS YOU EVERYTIME!" Fillmore smiled...

...as Rider and Needles stare right at Taiki...and The Xros General is just frozen in pure fear...

Taiki tries moving forward...and Rider puts a hand up...he tries backing up...and Needles puts a hand behind him. Taiki was cornered...and he had no form of escape...

...so he does the sensible thing and SLAPS The Ghost Rider! "YOU THINK I-I-I'M AFRAID OF YOU?! YOU DON'T INTERRUPT ME! YOU DON-"

TAIKI GETS A HUGE RIGHT HAND! Rider hits him silly, and sends him stumbling into a SHOT TO THE FACE FROM THE NAILED 2x4! And Taiki's scalp is BUSTED...leaking blood on the mat. Rider picks up the RR Secretary...and he puts him in a Standing Headscissors...and lifts him and PLANTS HIM WITH THE LAST RIDE!

"LAST RIDE PLANTS THE LEGEND! THE IWF DRAFT GAVE US A DAMN GOOD MAN OF VENGEANCE!" Cheered Fillmore, "I'm a hall monitor! I LOVE JUSTICE. And I love seeing it get SERVED, ESPECIALLY to punks like Kudo! GHOST RIDER IS A WWE ANIMATED MAN! AND DAMN I THINK THE ANIMATED ROSTER MAY HAVE JUST FROZEN OVER!"

Backstage, the WCW roster could be seen staring on in wonder...while The WWE roster plainfaced. Scott Pilgrim could be seen saying, "Nope." before walking off with raised hands.

Rider stands in the ring, "American Badass" playing throughout the arena while the crowd chants, "RIIIDEEER! RIIIDEEER!". Needles looks at Blaze with a smirk and says, "We must go to the same barber as Scorpion." and pats his back before leaving the Taiki carcass up to him. He goes back to the crowd, his bloodied 2x4 his new souvenir from this show.

"I hope we can get this ring cleaned for our preshow match. THIS isn't fair. THIS isn't justice! Oh VKM better handle this before it grows out of hand!" Randall exclaimed before we go backstage to Libby Folfax, microphone in hand.

"Hey y'all, I got the 411 for ya TONIGHT on Pride & Glory!" Libby, dressed up in a green dress similar to her the first one she wore in Jimmy Neutron, said to the audience. "And NOW...I got something for you from THE NEW NATION!"

The crowd gave a loud mixed reaction to Black Dynamite, Susie Carmichael, Cindy McPhearson, Huey Freeman, and Hardcore Champion Riley Freeman. He was still bandaged from Fallout...and one could see he walked with a limp (thanks to Conker's reluctant biting of the nuts). Riley grimaced as he tried to step, and Libby asks Huey, "You got a little announcement for us Huey?"

Freeman, wearing a black leather jacket and beret, looks towards the camera. "Yeah...we do. First off...thank you to the SUPPORT and LOVE from the people who are down with the cause. I've seen legends coming up to us and telling us we have brought to light some IMPORTANT issues. Now people have said I'm 'racist'...no...far from it. Racism is somebody like The McMahons or Duke and even Hunter Hearst Helmsley screwing over Booker T. Racism is hearing someone belittle and demean your work because you don't do it by their book. Riley doesn't need to play extreme by YOUR books. You guys may think that you know 'hardcore wrestling'...but there's a reason they call you guys 'garbage wrestlers'. Guys like Aries, Psymon, Senji, Spin the Rat, and Vercetti, they got NO right to call us out on what we do and how we do it. We're revolutionaries. And we're trying to REVOLUTIONIZE hardcore wrestling with 'smart hardcore'. Aries is too loud for his own good...Senji lost to Ben Tennyson, a guy FARTHEST from the term Hardcore Specialist...Spin is a long line of Mobians used to make others feel good, even when his track record is worse than 1960s era Charlie Brown...Vercetti is a low rent Claude Speed...and Psymon Stark hasn't even WON a Title yet. While Riley...he is a CHAMPION. And he beat the man who is currently ECW Champion, of course another anime star because the management loves Japan. But not only do they SPIT in our faces and continue to pass us over for top spots, they have the AUDACITY to put my little brother in a match with five nutcases after he fought with his heart and soul and body to keep this on Sunday. Riley can't wrestle tomorrow. He's in no condition...and after that STUNT Kiyomasa pulled at The FWAs...I'm here to announce that there will be NO Hardcore Title defense tomorrow."

"Wait what?" Fillmore asked as the crowd booed Huey.

"That is right. NO Title Match tomorrow. It's time we took a page from Martin Luther King Jr. and practiced civil disobedience. And TRUST ME...we could do worse. We are employing the teachings of Dr. King and Gandhi right now. We want to be passive and go on our way. PUSH us anymore than this...and we will be forced to retaliate. That is all. POWER to The Nation."

Huey pounded his chest and raised his right hand before walking off with his team to watch the show from their hotel room suite.

"Can...can they even DO THAT?" Fillmore asked, "They have CONTRACTS. They're CONTRACTUALLY OBLIGATED to be here! Well Riley is!"

"Come on, they don't CARE! I thought you would be DOWN with the cause since...y'know...you're...a lover of justice?" Randall said that last bit in a high pitched tone.

And Fillmore raised an eyebrow over his glasses, "Y'know...I'm just gonna ignore all of that. I may be...'a lover of justice'...but I do know when too far is TOO FAR...and The Nation is taking it WAY too far. They're cheating these fans out of a great match. I expect Duke to rectify this issue soon..."

The entire arena, 90,000 plus strong, goes black and white with its lighting. The crowd cheers mildly as old time big band music of the 40s plays (even though it should feel more like 1961…). The WWE logos on the ring are replaced with regular turnbuckles, and a huge microphone drops from the ceiling. Porky Pig stood in the center of the ring to resume his old duties of the old days. They worked QUICK cleaning up after Ghost Rider. The stage is still...singed though...but our competitors are already coming to the ring!

"Welcome ladies & gent-gent-gent-germs!" Porky exclaimed heartily. The crowd cheered the old classic as he continued his announcement, "The following contest will be contested under a ten minute time limit, and it is scheduled for one-fall!"

Mickey Mouse walked out first, without his king crown or Keyblade or any of his newer gimmicks. This was classic Mickey Mouse high-fiving fans for this classic recreation of the first match. He entered the ring as Porky announced, "In the ring…now resi-resi-resi-living in The Magic Kingdom in Orlando, Florida…or maybe Burbank, California…The Disney Classic…Mickey Mouse!"

Mickey raises a fist in the air and nods while standing in the far right corner. And coming into the ring now, Bugs Bunny with his hands splayed out. He eats a carrot while walking down the ramp. He hands a kid the stem (I guess that's a sign of endearment) and enters the ring over the top rope. Bugs shakes Porky's hand and then nods to Mickey before getting in his near left corner.

"And in this corner; now residing in Burbank, California; he is the well-known Looney Tune, and my frie-frie-frie-pal…Bugs Bunny!"

The pig exited the ring, and Porky scurried over to his commentary table and sat down. "Hello folks, how're you doing? Haven't done this since the 70s, so I may be a tad rust-rust-rust-out of practice. But here we are! Bugs Bunny vs. Mickey Mouse, recreation of the first Fiction Wrestling Match! 1961!"

The bell rings, and Bugs and Mickey meet in the center of the ring. Bugs grapples with Mickey, and Mickey Mouse is taken to the ground with Bugs transitioning into a Front Headlock. Bugs keeps the hold in tight, and yet Mickey still lifts Bugs up and lifts him over his head. Northern Lights Suplex connects, and the same referee who reffed the match in 1961 (who is about 80 now…) goes down slowly for the count. 1…Bugs kicks out. The poor ref slowly gets up as Bugs sees this and raises an eyebrow. Mickey shrugs and grapples Bugs again. A Side Headlock from Mickey allows Bugs to back up and throw the mouse…who comes back and Shoulder Tackles Bugs down.

"This action, straight out of 1961 folks." Porky said, with a tone that was slightly dull.

Mickey looked at Bugs, and the crowd, who was invested…but some could be seen doing other things. So Bugs and Mickey looked at each other and decided to…shoot from the hip. They tied up again, but this time Bugs throws Mickey off…so Mickey can hop on the ropes and springboards off for a Back Pedal Elbow to the face of Bugs! Bunny rolls backwards and onto his feet…and then Mickey runs the ropes and SLAMS into Bugs with a hard Shoulder! Bugs rolls backwards onto his feet again and sees Bugs coming back and KICKS him in the jaw! Mickey stumbles backwards and Bugs hops onto his shoulders and Hurricaranas him! Hooking the leg! 1, 2, Mickey kicks out and gets on his feet. He turns to Bugs, who is noticing more people watching…and Bugs decides to take it back old school. Bugs grabs Mickey's arm and Irish Whips him. He comes back, and Bugs lifts him with a Back Body Drop!

"Back Body Drop from the bunny!" Porky exclaimed, "And the match is growing explosive now, these two have survived countless dec-dec-dec-years of wrestling eras! They know how to adapt to anything!"

1…2…Mickey kicks out, and Bugs picks Mickey up. The He lifts him from a Standing Headscissors and Mickey punches the head of Bugs! Mickey finally PUSHES Bugs down and reverses The Bunny Bomb (Powerbomb) into a Seated Senton! Pin! 1…2…Bugs kicks out, and Mickey hops to his feet and kicks the gut of Bugs. He lifts him…and PLANTS him with a Suplex before transitioning it into an Oklahoma Roll pin. 1…2…Bugs kicks out, and Bugs rolls onto his forearms and knees. Bugs comes back and he grabs Mickey and takes him down with a Belly to Belly Takedown, and then transitions into a Dragon Sleeper. The crowd, pretty into this exhibition now, is chanting, "BUGS! MICKEY! BUGS! MICKEY!" The dueling chants empower the two legends…and Mickey gets to his feet somehow, pushing Bugs up. Bugs sees this coming and lifts Mickey…

…and PLANTS him with an Inverted Sitout Impaler DDT!

"Bugs with that Impaler DD-DD-DD-DD-DD-DD-Inverted Edgecution! Bugs may have this one here!" Porky exclaimed. "This crowd is electric folks at home! They are into this one, and I hope you are too!"

Bugs kips up, and he backs up as the preshow crowd is FULLY into this! He crouches down…and stomps his feet ever so slightly. Mickey gets up slowly…and when he turns around…BUNNY KICK (Superkick) doesn't connect as Mickey ducks it and rolls under the foot! Mickey then grabs Bugs from behind in a Hammerlock and throws him…and then pulls him in for a Clothesline…and Bugs DUCKS that! Bunny gets free of the hold and throws Mickey to the ropes. Mickey comes back and Bugs catches him off the rebound with a Scoop Slam…and Mickey uses the momentum from his running to push Bugs back mid-lift and take him down with a makeshift Scoop Slam while hooking the legs!

1…

2…

3!

"W-W-W-GEE! MICKEY MOUSE PICKS UP HIS OLD WIN!" Porky exclaimed.

The crowd cheers for the result, mostly because Mickey and Bugs might be deserving of a rubber match…fifty years later. Bugs sits up and shrugs. This wasn't anything too serious. Like their first match, it was all in good fun. Mickey looks at Bugs…and despite some kingly haughtiness, he does help up his old rival. Bugs claps for Mickey and raises his arm into the air, and several Looney and Silly stars of the films of the 20s-60s claps for Bugs and Mickey on the stage.

"We-We-Well folks, that was your preshow! And we hope you enjoyed that little slice of the past! Now incoming…we have a show to commence! Take it away boys and girls of the present! Coming your way next…PRIDE AND GLORY!"

Bugs and Mickey walk up the ramp, Bugs sharing a carrot with the victorious mouse, as the black and white scene fades to full black…

...

...and the entire arena goes dark...

* * *

A/N: And now...the show begins...

Thanks for Reading folks! Please Review...

...and get ready...for PRIDE & GLORY!


	2. OPENER 8 Person Mixed Tag

The WWE Intro plays, showing old and new faces intermixed...Vince McMahon Sr., Toots Mondt, Bugs Bunny, Mickey Mouse, Henry Wong, Ash Ketchum, Goku, Yusuke, Gohan, Sora, Commander Duke, Dan Kuso, Sailor Moon, Linus van Pelt, Wolverine, Vegeta, Itachi, Misty, She-Ra, He-Man, Superman, Deadpool, and then The WWE Logo appears.

 _ **WWE**_

 _ **Then.**_

 _ **Now.**_

 _ **Forever.**_

A space background is shown, with stars passing by the screen...suddenly, two golden outlines of a W appear and merge onscreen as The 80s intro played. Transparent visions of Bugs Bunny, Johnny Quest, Fred Jones, Wolverine, Commander Duke, Son Goku, TJ Dettweiller, Ash Ketchum, Henry Wong, and finally Taiki Kudo appear as numerous faces of present superstars appear on the passing stars. The W becomes fully golden as an announcer states:

 _ **"WWE Animated: Five Decades of Excellence".**_

A 1960s televisions set sits in a dark room with a spotlight over it. It turns on with static, and then shows Bugs Bunny fighting Mickey Mouse. The entire room turns a tad brighter as Bugs Bunny fights others from Dick Dastardly, Elmer Fudd, and Big Bad Pete. It shows Johnny Quest becoming the first World Champion of fiction wrestling…and Daffy Duck becoming the first bad guy to win a match and a Title in fiction wrestling. Bugs vs. Daffy is shown, followed by the division leaving The NWA for The WWWF.

The TV starts shaking a bit as CWF's first show in 1967 is played with Fred Flinstone winning The CWF Title and Tag Titles with Barney Rubble. The controversy of Fred leaving WWWF with The Toon Title for CWF exclusively is also shown…and then the television bursts a bit as mechanical parts transform it into a wooden 1970s television set.

Scenes of Popeye the Sailor Man becoming the first CWF US Champion to Amuro Ray winning The NWA World Title while Master Roshi becomes the first anime World Champion. As it enters The 70s, stars from Fred Jones to Miss Piggy in CWF and Space Ghost and Oswald Rabbit in NWA are also played. UWE has their first show as John Tailbain becomes The first Omega Champion. Entering into The 80s, we see The Flash and Wolverine face off as the TV transforms and shakes around again.

XCF forms up with several tokusatsu based heroes and FWE forms in Europe, while Commander Duke, Spider-Man, He-Man, Lion-O, and Leonardo are shown against COBRA Commander, Green Goblin, Skeletor, Mumm-Ra, and Shredder at the first Survivor Series. And Mickey Mouse in CWF is shown during his ten year reign as CWF Champion during Mickeymania. Amuro Ray becomes NWA Cartoon World Champion, and now we hear Jim Ross announce "Welcome to World Championship Wrestling!" as Ted Kord comes to the ring. The television transforms into a larger and black 90s television set…

…as Goku wins The Toon Title from Vegeta at WrestleMania VI, and UCA holds their first Final Clash with Daffy Duck vs. Bugs Bunny. Vegeta and Goku face off at WM VIII in the "Battle of the Super Saiyans" in 1992 and then Goku vs. Superman in Summerslam of that year. The Tick comes out to WCW Starrcade 1993 and Scorpion turns heel in UWE and starts off a boom period for the company while instigating sales for The Mortal Kombat game. Moon and Mars walk out together on Monday Night RAW before the screen splits and the two halves turn into Moon walking out on RAW while Mars walks out on Nitro. Bugs Bunny turns heel, and Homer Simpson holds up his first ever CWF Championship. Tommy Oliver walks out in XCF Grand Palace side by side with a scene of Zack Fair walking out to Final Clash and Captain America walking out to Starrcade. The Monday Night Wars rage as Wonder Woman dumps The Toon Women's Title in the trash on WCW Monday Nitro (not for dickish reasons…). Terry Blake Sr. walks out with The Omega Title, while Spin the Hedgehog smashes into the screen. Sonic and Mario face off at WrestleMania X, and that transitions into a heel Mario shouting, "SUUUPER MAAARIOOO!" while Luigi throws a fireball into Goku's face to help Mario win The World Title. TJ Detweiler Stunners Mario, cutting him off, and winning his Title from him. And The Cap betrays the fans…and The Avengers-nWo leave their posts as heroes to become the cool anti-villains/anti-heroes of the late 90s. Kenshin Himura and Yonosuke KO Broly (and themselves) before it switches to Kaiba vs. Yugi in Barbwire Massacre all in ECW. Red and Blue face off side by side with Ash and Gary, and Tai and Ash face off with their groups behind them. Asui Hikaru holds up The Queens Title at WrestleNation 2000, and then we see Scorpion defeat Onaga…

…the television turns into a 2000s style flatscreen TV showing Digital Generation X and the slew of other X-Family members, and Homer Simpson and Peter Griffin fight inside The Cell in CWF. WCW ends with Ric Flair vs. Sting and The Tick vs. Ted Kord (with The McMahon's silhouettes in the background). Henry Wong becoming World Champion while Blue towers over the screen with his Universal Title before crashing into a red wall. Ben Tennyson cashes in Money in the Bank, and Raphael wins The CWF Title and goes on a never beaten undefeated streak. Shots of Angel, Samus, and Azula winning World Titles are shown, followed by the eyes of Itachi's Sharingan. Linus holds three Titles on his arms, and scenes of CWF-CASZ: Clash play out…followed by scenes of Three Chains of Destiny…and Four Crests of Destiny…and then The Clash of the Titans. Tai Kamiya wins The XCW World Title, Naruto wins The ACW Undisputed Title, and Kratos wins The CCW Magnus Title before the hand of "The One & Only" Young Gwen crumples it all into a ball and burns it in her hand. Korra crashes through the scene with her NCW Women's Title, and the television turns into a 2010s UHD Curve television…

…the entire set is about to BURST as it is filled to the brim with the old and the new, the classic and the modern…

…and IT FINALLY EXPLO-just turns completely off.

…

…

…

…awkard…

…

Deadpool: Hold on I got it…*Walks into the scene and picks up the television before throwing it to the ground and SMASHING it into pieces, causing it to explode with the 50 plus year history of Fiction Wrestling!

The millions of scenes and historic moments flood the screen before the entire thing goes dark…

 _ **WWE ANIMATED and WCW SHOWDOWN present…**_

A slot machine appears, and a coin with a WWE logo enters the coin slot.

 _ **A WWE ANIMATION INC. PRODUCTION…FEATURING…**_

 _ **UCA**_

 _ **CCW**_

 _ **ACW**_

 _ **AWE**_

 _ **XCW**_

 _ **AWF**_

 _ **WWT**_

 _ **FWF**_

 _ **PCUW**_

 _ **CASZ**_

 _ **UEPW**_

 _ **UCW**_

 _ **CWF**_

 _ **NCW**_

 _ **FTW**_

 _ **WND**_

 _ **XCF**_

 _ **WWL**_

 _ **FWE**_

 _ **WCE**_

 _ **CAWF**_

The lever is pulled, and the three dials spin before landing on three similar dials spelling out…

 _ **PRIDE & GLORY**_

The slot machine glows before shooting out numerous coins with the faces of numerous stars from Deadpool to Charlie Brown, Young Gwen to Korra, Blue to Gary, Holly Storm, Naruto Uzumaki, Timmy Turner, Ben Tennyson, Tai Kamiya, and many more…

…and the scene minimizes to show the 90,000 PLUS members of The Pride & Glory audience! The fireworks pop out of the top of the stage and explode forth, bursting and scattering across the night sky of Steelport! The fireworks then shoot up and take the shapes of different stars from Super Mario to Young Gwen to Hercules, Asui Hikaru, Ben Tennyson. Ghost Rider, Conker, and then finally take the shapes of Yugi Mutou, Deadpool in the center, and Vegeta on the other side!

 _ **"WEEEEEEEEELCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME TO PRIIIDE & GLORYYYYYYYYYY!"**_

THIS is what greets our fans! Rainbow Dash sitting at the commentary table with Yosemite Sam (wearing a suit...with cowboy hat) and Courage the Cowardly Dog (wearing a bowtie Muriel got him...it was Eustace's bowtie...he did not like this).

"WELCOME to Pride & Glory! Didn't think we would make it here huh?" Dash exclaimed happily, pounding her hooves on the table. "I am here with Courage the Cowardly Dog and Yosemite Sam tonight!"

"And ME!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed at the table.

"NO WAY PINKIE!" Dash happily refused.

"OKAY!" Pinkie agreed before popping back out.

"You varmints are in for the BEST DURN SHOW we can churn out! No musics yet! No NOTHIN' YET! We got a MATCH TO GET TO! I don't wanna spend ANOTHER MOMENT talkin' to ya!" Sam exclaimed. "You ready glue stick and puppy?"

"I...guess?" Courage said. "But we have guest commentary throughout the show! And right now we haaave...some very special guests..."

In the ring...was a man...or a horse...a man with a horse's head...a horse with a man's body...well he was a washed up actor.

"Ladies & Gentlemen, allow me to introduce to youuu..." Marceline announced to the crowd, "Washed actor and 80s-90s TV star...BOJACK HORSEMAN!"

The crowd laughed as Bojack stood in the ring, a mic in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other. One of his eyes was open and the other was squinting. He wobbled around in his new tux...and it was obvious he had been drinking due to nervousness.

"Welcome to...ugh...Glorious Pride...or something...allow me to introduce to you the guest commentary for this match and some...others or something..." He slurred...

"Introducing first...from...Memphis...or Cleveland I think...Jurry...the Queen...Bawler..." Bojack held his head as "The Great Gates of Kiev" plays out the King, on top of one of those mobile rings they used in WrestleMania III. The King rides out towards the ring down the winding ramp...

...and Bojack then announces, "And from Oklahomie...I...I know a girl from there...I think...it was hard, I wasn't listening to her when we were getting it on or whatever...anyway it's J.R...Jim Ross..."

The Boomer Sooner fight song for Oklahoma University plays out Good 'Ole JR, also riding in a ring down the ramp! Bojack finally passes out in the ring...and the crowd chants, "WE WANT SAINTS! WE WANT SAINTS!"

"...That went well!" Dash exclaimed happily as Jim Ross and King sat in the table next to them. "LEGENDS...in our presence. How's it going guys? It is an HONOR to be here!"

"Yeah well I didn't come when Mr. McMahon came to ask me...but Duke made me change my mind. He got Bones & Havoc to come here for one night. The man is damn good at his job." Jim Ross nodded, "Well folks we are HERE and we are READY FOR ACTION! We have a MAJOR NIGHT for you at Pride & Glory! JR Jim Ross here with Jerry 'The King' Lawler!"

'I gotta say JR, I walked by Aelita Schaeffer earlier today and I said, 'She's so nice, I hope I see her twice!' And lo' and behold, I saw an even OLDER and better looking version of her walking by a second later! Can you believe it? God DOES perform miracles!" Lawler quipped...we hope. "But really folks, it is an HONOR to be here at a Fiction Wrestling show! JR does some thing with a company called FWE, but us together? It's a blessing!"

"Well you two helped make your mark in history!" Courage said to King, "Just...don't make those comments again please, times have changed since 1998..."

"Well enough TALK TALK TALK..." Dash exclaimed, "Time to GET IT ON..."

The entire screen showed the slot machine form earlier. The lever was pulled on it, and the three dials spelled "P&G". The coins that came out...four coins with the faces of Sector W on one side...and four coins with the four legends on the other.

"Legends vs. Rookies of The RR, RR Trainees, Sector W of WND!" Sam said, "We gon' see a changing of the guard?...Or a CONFIRMATION of the old guard?"

"I gotta say my money is on the old guard. These kids are GOOD...but Jecht...Charlie Araya...Reggie Rocket...Hercules...that is a team of godlike proportions. It HAS a demigod in it! That's not an easy hurdle. Legends have it."

"You gotta look at these rookies though...THIS is their coming out party. Lee had a GREAT match with Starfox at The FWAs. He was close there...his team could win it all out and go from trainees to RR OFFICIAL in one match..." Dash said.

The crowd, as loud as they were, quieted down when they heard a church organ play. It began playing a few short tunes...until five ladies in red Greek robes walked out. They were The Muses. And they were here to tell us a story...

Calliope tells the story of a hero..."Let me tell you all about a HERO...a hero of the GODS!" Lightning rumbled in the sky as the muse spoke, "1992...a young boy came into this business...and they laughed him off when he said he would become one of the best. But then he PROVED HIS WORTH! And he went from ZERO...TO HERO..."

And right on cue, lightning STRUCK the stage from the skies in a display of deity-like power from The Pantheon itself!

"WHOA!" JR yelped.

The smoke cleared onstage...and The Muses danced out with BLUE robes on, with a host of band players behind them playing the music live! On The TitanTron, a video package of the Hercules's career plays out as soon as a stone with Hercules's visage goes running/rolling down other stones with The Hulk, Doomsday, Joker, and other "villains" on them.

 ** _Bless my soul!_**

 ** _Herc was on a roll_**

 ** _Person of the week in evry Greek opinion poll_ ** (Dozens of magazines from Cosmo to WWE Magazine to UCA Magazine and PWI, Disney Adventures, and others fall into view)

 _ **What a pro**_

 _ **Herc could stop a show**_ (Hercules Elbow Drops The Hulk)

 _ **Point him at a monster and you're talking SRO**_ (Doomsday gets lifted into the air for a Press Slam by Hercules with ease)

 _ **He was a no one!**_

 _ **A zero, zero**_

 _ **Now he's a hot shot**_

 _ **He's a hero!**_ (Hercules SOCKS Joker out of the ring)

 _ **Here was a kid with his act down pat**_

 _ **From zero to hero in no time flat**_ (Hercules walks out with his armor on down a UCA Flame ramp)

 _ **Zero to hero just like that!**_

From the sky...Pegasus flies down...and Hercules himself is riding the winged horse across the night sky down to the ring! He is wearing attire similar to that of his 90s Live Action show, but still keeps a more animated look. He passes over Percy Jackson and Ruby, and even eyes Jason Grace and gives him a nod before landing onto the stage.

"The following 8-Man Tag Team Match is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring first; from Mount Olympus; he is The Greek Hero...Heracles...HERCULES!" Marceline announced.

 _ **When he smiled**_

 _ **The girls went wild with**_

oohs and aahs (Hercules walks through a 1993 RAW/Superstars backstage and passes the cooing of girls such as Mars, Roxanne (Goofy Movie), Bulma, Jubilee...and the hysterical heart pumping, hearts as eyes bulging, blushing, freaking, boy crazy out of Usagi "Serena" Tsukino...)

 _ **And they slapped his face**_

 _ **On ev'ry vase**_ (Hercules is on a WWE branded...vase?)

 _ **(on ev'ry "vase")**_ _**From appearance fees and royalties**_ (Hercules appears on Regis, Oprah, and whatever 90s show you can find, even the live action show)

 _ **Our Herc had cash to burn!**_

 _ **Now nouveau riche and famous**_

 _ **He could tell you**_

 _ **What the Grecian's earn.**_

Hercules walks down the ramp, flashing a smile that melts the hearts of ladies nearest to him. He stops...and then raises his fist to demand his band stops playing...

...

...

...

...because then the stage shifts...and everything gets darker...Hercules shrugs and smirks, because he is allowing his own show to be cut down...to make way for this next person...as monks chant, "Sangre Sani" multiple times...

...

...blood rains down around the stage as hooded monks come out, chanting "Sangre Sani"...

...

...and that is followed by Machine Head's "I Am Hell (Sonata in C#)" playing in the beginning.

"Geez these legends want to put on PRODUCTIONS?" Dash asked.

"They got the right." Sam said, "Now if the rookies had this...it would be a durn issue..."

...

 _ **I am death**_

 _ **Arms held outstretched**_

 _ **I am hell**_

 _ **Born this mortal shell**_

 _ **I am wrath**_

 _ **Take this bloodbath**_

 _ **God sent me to kill you**_

Charlie Araya appears from the back, Darline in his hand. The trusty barbwire 2x4 is kept firmly in hand, even in a match with DQs such as this. As he is covered in blood, he walks down the ramp to meet Hercules. The crowd chants, "SAINT BLOOD! SAINT BLOOD!"

'And his partner; St. Blood, Charlie Araya!" Marceline said.

"How many World Titles are between these two I wonder." Dash asked.

"The better question is, how many bodies have these two left behind?..." Courage asked. "Two dominant legends who, in their prime, were almost unbeatable. Hercules held both UCA and WWE World Gold for a year at the same time. Charlie Araya has made his mark in UWE with his undefeated streak and his very...very violent tendencies...such as him being rumored to having attacked Sector W..."

"He might cost Team Legend their match if they aren't careful!" King exclaimed. "He seems VOLATILE like that..."

"Is anyone else curious as to where he got that blood from?" A VERY nervous Courage asked.

On The TitanTron, one could see a girl rollerskating with a full skull mask on. It was obvious who she was, but let's enjoy the moment. She ollies off of a railing in the streets, and then hops up and grinds on Vince McMahon's limo, leaving scratches as she blades around the garage. She hops on The DX Mark 10 and flips off of that...then just downright kicks in the window of Sector W's S.C.A.M.P.E.R. The girl then skates into the arena backstage, bypassing several people from Tidus to Conker to Chris House and even FLIPS Bones & Havoc themselves before landing perfectly on her feet before skating down the hallway. She skates down towards the gorilla position...and then BYPASSES it...

"...Show off." Bones said while Havoc chuckled before going back over some notes.

The fans were curious over what happened...

...until the girl skater appeared ON TOP OF THE TITANTRON...

"Oh geez Reggie's gonna BREAK HER NECK!" Courage squealed.

"No Reggie! Be CAREFUL! You're MORTAL!" JR exclaimed.

"Guerilla Radio" by RATM plays out for Rocket as she rips her mask off and reveals her attire...white pants with black barbwire designs around it, and a black shirt with "ROCKET F'N POWER" on it, hearkening back to the days ECF'NW. She goes back...and then starts to skate and JUMPS to the screams of the crowd...and does a 360 flip a grab...

...and she STICKS the land on one of the pillars...and then skates RIGHT off of that with a spin and lands on the stage...

...but she doesn't there. She skates even faster and SMASHES through a glass P&G wall, much to the crowd's EVERLASTING LOVE. "ROCKET F'N POWER! ROCKET F'N POWER!" they all chanted, just in love with the Extreme Queen of ECW she winks to the crowd...and Hercules' jaw is just agape while Phil facepalms. Araya is emotionless the entire time, but gives a shrug and a thumbs up for Rocket.

"And their partner...from Ocean Shores, California...the girl who SHOULD be lucky to be alive...REGGIE ROCKET!"

"WOW...yep...productions..." Sam said, "Though the crowd loves their 'Extreme Queen'."

"ECW Women's Champion and their flagship girl in the burgeoning division! Went to WWE, won their Women's Title in her FIRST MONTH from Queen Bee Sailor Moon. Left years later after dominating there, went to CCW and trained numerous girls there INCLUDING Emmy, and is a current star there, Rocket has been AROUND, but she brings some crazy with her." Courage said.

"And her own volatility...GUESS who is Zoe Payne's own 'grommet' in this match? Sonya, from Sector W. And word on the street is SHE also beat up Sonya!" JR said, "Araya is one thing. Rocket as well?"

"DAMN...two loose cannons eh?" Dash asked.

 _ **Go now, if you want it**_

 _ **An otherworld awaits you**_

 _ **Don't you give up on it**_

 _ **You bite the hand that feeds you**_

 _ **All alone, cold fields you wander**_

 _ **Memories of it cloud your sight**_

 _ **Fills your dreams, disturbs your slumber**_

 _ **Lost your way-a fallen knight**_

 _ **Hold now; aim is steady**_

 _ **An otherworld awaits you**_

 _ **One thousand years-you ready?**_

 _ **The otherworld it takes you**_

Out comes JECHT, getting a HUGE pop for his one night return to the ring! Some of the crowd sings his theme, and Jecht himself decides to put on a SHOW for everyone.

"And their partner...making his return to the ring...JECHT!" Marceline announced, followed by "Wait where did he get a boulder from?"

Jecht LIFTED a huge boulder from the ground...somehow...and throws it into the air...and then SMASHES one foot into it, shattering it...and then kicks the smaller pieces and shatters THOSE as they fly into the air, on fire...

...and then they CRASH into each other to create red and yellow Pyro for his entrance! The crowd continues to sing to his theme...

"WOW...now that was impressive..." Dash cooed. "That was awesome...these guys just know how to make an entrance!

 _ **Go, go into the sand and the dust and the sky**_

 _ **Go now-no better plan than to do or to die**_

 _ **Free me, pray to the faith in the face of the light**_

 _ **Feed me, fill me with sin-now get ready to fight**_

 _ **You know you will**_

 _ **You know you will**_

 _ **You know you know you know you know that you will**_

 _ **You know you know you know you know that you will**_

 _ **You know you will**_

 _ **Fight fight fight!**_

 _ **Fight fight fight!**_

 _ **Fight fight fight!**_

 _ **Fight fight fight!**_

Jecht hops on the apron and winks to the crowd before splaying his arms out wide for the crowd to cheer!

"One of the best brawlers in UCA history and a guy who mainstayed their Hardcore Division AND won a World Title! Hardcore people in this match SAVE Hercules. This team, however...is STACKED..."

"Stacked? Maybe...but Jecht could have ring rust folks. It has been a while since he has been in the rint." JR said. "We have to gauge his skills in a few minutes though."

 _ **You can't feel the heat until you hold your hand over the flame**_

 _ **You have to cross the line just to remember where it lays**_

 _ **You won't know your worth now, son, until you take a hit**_

 _ **And you won't find the beat until you lose yourself in it**_

And NOW out comes Sector W. The four kids have no flashy entrance...no special attire...no theatrics...just Lee, Paddy, and Sonya being led down the ramp by Harvey. The RR Sector leader stops his team, and then directs them to raise their hands for The RR salute, raising his right arm in the air with The RR Trainee armband, colored red rather than the traditional yellow and black. Some of the crowd chants with them...

..."ALL HAIL THE ROOKIE REVOLUTION!"

"This crowd is INTO it tonight! Singing Jecht's song, chanting here, chanting against Taiki..." Dash smiled, "They make this show 20% COOLER!"

"And it is a breath of fresh air to see a non-flashy entrance. My GOODNESS, these three look like they're here for BUSINESS." King said.

"They are! From trainees to MEMBERS...Sector W was given this task to dispatch of four veterans. And along the way the members found ways to get personal with the other team. Reggie Rocket attacking Sonya and Araya attacking Sector W themselves!" JR said.

"And their opponents, representing The Kids Next Door and The Rookie Revolution...Harvey McKenzie, Paddy Fulbright, Lee Harper, & Sonya McCallis...Sector W!"

 _ **That's why we won't back down**_ _**We won't run and hide**_

 _ **Yeah, 'cause these are the things that we can't deny**_

 _ **I'm passing over you like a satellite**_

 _ **So catch me if I fall**_

 _ **That's why we stick to your game plans and party lines**_

 _ **But at night we're conspiring by candlelight**_

 _ **We are the orphans of the American dream**_

 _ **So shine your light on me**_

Harvey, despite the confident look, is nervous on the inside. But he has to keep face for his team. Paddy has his eyes on Araya...GLARING at him while Charlie emotionlessly points Darline at him. He looks around, wondering if Chris House is watching... ...while Lee nods to Starforce. Harper is wearing blue Mega Man boots for this match. He looks at Sonya, who is keeping a steady look on Reggie, who was keeping her OWN glare on Sonya. Sonya looked around for Zoe to see if she was there...but Lee told her she was watching WHEREVER she was. The four looked around as they got on the apron, taking in the HUGE arena full of fans and collegues. It made then feel smaller than they already were. But this was no time for confidence lacking. It was time to fight. Time to make a name for themselves and time to SHOW THE WORLD who Sector W was and why The RR chose them.

Lee starts off the match with Jecht, the crowd giving a big pop for the retired 'rassler as he gives Lee a smirk. "Give me what you gave Fox...if you wanna lose." Yelled Jecht from across the ring. Lee paid him no mind, just keeping quiet as he normally does. Lee and Jecht tie-up, with Lee losing the battle of strength. Jecht is pushing his little frame down to the ground...so Lee enacts Plan B and slips under Jecht's legs with his arms in hand to trip him up. The crowd cheered for that smart plan, chanting "THAT WAS SMART!". Lee gets to his feet and Shoot Kicks the chest of Jecht before winding back and going for the head...and Jecht catches the kick, though, and gets up before flipping him over onto his face. He kicks the chest of Lee, then picks him up. "Show me something GOOD, kid! Come on!" Jecht exclaimed as he finally got in some offense and Irish Whipped him to the ropes. Jecht grabs him and pops him into the air. But Lee counters with a DROPKICK to knock Jecht into the ropes! Jecht comes back, and Lee Arm Drags him across the ring! Lee exclaims, "Was that COOL enough for ya?", to which the crowd cheers loud and Jecht says, "Gotcha, kid...". And so they go at it AGAIN with a tie-up, and Lee knees the gut and heads to the shoulders of Jecht for a Victory Roll...but Jecht brings Lee up with his strength...and he is NOT letting him down! (JR: The strength of JECHT, underrated but powerful in his own right! ; Courage: Jecht is a brawler with some power in him when he needs it, but this may just be to show off! ; Sam: When ya got it, you deserve to FLAUNT IT.)

Jecht tags in Charlie Araya, who enters in with a worried Paddy yelling, "OH BOY..." (Dash: Ohohooo no no St. Blood's in the ring! ; Sam: And Lee's got himself in one of the worst positions he can find himself!) Araya actually goes to the TOP ROPE of his near right corner...and jumps off to help DRIVE Lee into the mat with a Straitjacket Electric Chair Slam/Facebuster combo! Araya then goes back to his element and goes on a brawling offensive on Lee. Right hands and left hands abound, Lee is knocked about before Araya raises his right elbow and delivers a BIONIC ELBOW to Lee! He does a little shimmy, if only for The Dream (Crowd: DUSTY! DUSTY!), and then runs the ropes and SLAMS his elbow into Lee in the near left corner.

"Araya not the world's best WRESTLER, but to be fair if this was a hardcore match he'd be dominating." Courage said. "Even then, sometimes all Araya needs are his fists. They've won him many a match in his bloody career."

"Guy's good, but this isn't a hardcore match." King shook his head, "He'll have to tone it down. Heard he attacked Sector W when the match was first announced.

(JR: Yeah there's been some tension between some of the members of each team. Especially Reggie Rocket and Sonya McCallis.) Araya Irish Whips Lee, but then pulls him back in and LARIATS him! The rookie holds his head and neck before Araya yanks him back up BY hsis neck and head and THROWS him into the far right corner face first! Lee leans on the corner, and Charlie STOMPS on his body and just STOMPS mudholes in him until the ref pulls him off. Charlie complies, and makes his way to the near left corner. He runs to the corner, and Lee DODGES it and tags in Paddy! The Irish-American heads into the ring as Charlie catches himself before he crashes into the corner...and Paddy still Corner Dropkicks him into the corner! Paddy runs to the near left corner and then runs again and Corner Dropkicks him again! Paddy runs back to that corner AGAIN and books it...CORNER DROPKICK ONE MORE TIME! Charlie holds his head, and Paddy yells out, "WHAT YOU DID TO US WASN'T COOL!" before he jumps on the ropes and Springbords off with a Triangle Corner Dropkick! Paddy then pulls Araya out and Double Underhooks him before LIFTING him and DROPPING him with a Double Underhook Suplex! (JR: Off the Suplex with tthe Double Underhook! ; Dash: Man these kids are holding their own so far! ; Sam: So FAR...I ain't fully convinced. ; Dash: Yeah well your opinion means squat... ; Dash: I'm a legend ya walking glue bottle!)

Araya gets up, and Paddy grabs hiim from behind in a Straitjacket...Rear Mat Slam! Paddy's showing off his wrestling skill, and goes right into mat holds with a Double Underhook and then a Rear Chancery! Charlie groans and grits his teeth, but the pain was nothing but a minor inconvenience! Araya laughs in the hold, and Paddy just TIGHTENS it by pulling the back and neck even FURTHER! Araya just yells, "TRY HARDER KID!" and he starts standing up! He pushes himself up with his knees and gets one arm free...and Charlie ROARS as Paddy is SHOCKED by this...and so Harvey runs in and DROPKICKS Araya in the jaw! The crowd chants "ARAYA! ARAYA!" As Charlie gets up. Harvey kicks Araya as the ref yells for him to get out of the ring!

"Mr. McKenzie, you maaay want to get out of there." Dash sang.

...as Araya THROAT THRUSTS him! Harvey stumbles to the ropes, and Paddy and Lee run to Araya and attack him...and Jecht KICKS Harvey with a Jecht Kick (Bicycle Kick) that sends him over the ropes to a pop!

"JECHT KICK TO MCKENZIE!" Courage exclaimed, "AND HERCULES WITH HIS OWN OFFENSE!"

Araya THORWS Paddy over the top...and Hercules picks up Lee and TOSSES HIM over the top and into his own teammates! Reggie, on the apron, looks OH so satisfied while Sonya covers her mouth with her hands in shock. And the crowd? They're just, each section chanting in unison, chanting "BLOOD!/JECHT!/HERC!/ROCKET! BLOOD!/JECHT!/HERC!/ROCKET!" to rhyme the team together.

"This crowd hasn't quieted down so far, we'll keep on making sure they don't folks! We shall be back after these commercials!" JR announced as the RR Trainee boys discuss things amongst themselves.

(Commercial)

"BUY FATHER'S ANTI-BURN CREAM! For those accidental flames you rage."

(Commercial End)

We come back, and Jecht is in the ring, Uppercutting Harvey before kneeng his chest and dragging him to Araya.

"Welcome back folks, this is the opening contest of Pride & Glory." Courage announced, "And during the break Sector W discussed amongst themselves ways to try and take over the match. So far the legends have been BEATING them...literally."

"Every legend here in this match is not a technical master. Reggie, a CCW trainer, being a sole exception...but even she knows where her prowess lays." JR said.

"Everyone in this match is good with their fists, and able to break an opponent down by breaking THROUGH them." Dash said as Jecht tags in Hercules. The crowd cheers as the demigod hops over the ropes and UPPERCUTS Harvey a few inches off the ground! The heroes, the faces...they were in control. And if Sector W ever needed a hot tag, this was the time. The crowd was LOVING IT, though, as Hercules liftes Harvey up and Scoop Slams him onto the mat. He then ran the ropes and jumps up and Leg Drops Harvey! Pin time, 1...2, Harvey kicks out, but Herc isn't done. Reggie yelled, "TAG ME IN SOON! I NEED MY TIME IN THERE!". Hercules was wary as he lifted Harvey for him to get on the far right corner. He wanted to keep this match relatively clean. And Reggie would...probably try to go too far with Sonya. He passed on it, instead opting to get to the top with Harvey...but those few seconds of thought allowed Harvey to kick Hercules off the corner! The crowd was shocked, and Harvey positioned himself quickly and jumps RIGHT INTO THE ARMS OF HERCULES!...and Harvey SQUEEZES Hercules nose...which does nothing. He tries his best to escape the hold, but Hercules THROWS HIM with a Fallaway Slam! Harvey holds his sides and Hercules stays on him, picking him up. Hercules Irish Whips him, and Harvey comes baack and Herc picks him up, BUT THE SPINEBUSTER IS TURNED INTO A LEG DROP BULLDOG! Harvey finally drops the powerhouse, and he gets to his feet and STALKS Herc! As soon as he gets to one knee, Harvey Dropkicks him! And then he runs and Dropkicks Jecht off the corner! Harvey turns around and runs at Hercules AND DROPS HIM WITH A DOUBLE KNEE FACEBREAKER! (JR: Oh my! Shades of Chris Jericho with tthe Codebreaker! ; King: Yeah but I think that was done in tribute to someone else, JR!)

Harvey yells out, "ALL HAIL THE ROOKIE REVOLUTION!", which garners a mixed reaction of cheers and boos...but a LOUD reaction nonetheless! And then Harvey SHOULDERS Araya off the apron! Herc gets a Sitout Jawbreaker, and then Harvey grabs the neck...and holds it tight...Wave of the Future (Swinging Reverse STO)! And after that flurry of offense, Harvey gets down to the mat and hooks both legs! (Courage: The pin folks! Harvey's given half of his offense to Hercules in under two minutes! ; Sam: Herc might be looking at the heavens right now!)

1...

2...

Hercules POWERS OUT with little to no effort! McKenzie's eyes widen before hes goes RIGHT BACK on the offensive and starts stomping Herc out! Reggie claps, gaining fan participation as he wants the tag! Sonya, albeit looking nervous, is ready for the second she has to go in. Lee looks at Sonya...and then back at Reggie...and looks back at Sonya to see a fire in her eyes reminiscent of a red headed demon of Double X...and this time it isn't Gwen. Harvey, STILL continuing those stomps, picks Hercules up and HERCULES LIFTS HIM CLEAR OVER HIS HEAD! THE STRENGTH OF HERCULES ON DISPLAY, AS HE MILITARY PRESSES HIM UP AND DOWN...AND THE OLYMPIC PRESS (Gorilla Press/Press Slam)...is negated as Harvey slips out and pushes Hercules RIGHT into the far left corner face first! Harvey tags in Lee, who then tags in Paddy. Paddy and Harvey clap...and then LIFT HERCULES UP ONTO THEIR SHOULDERS FOR A DOUBLE POWERBOMB...(Sam: TEAMWORK lifting the big demigod on the shoulders of little giants!)...andt they stumble back and forth as Lee grabs the neck with his arms and NAILS THE AROUND THE WORLD (Normally a Standing Shiranui...now off the top) AS THE OTHER TWO POWERBOMB HERCULES! THE KRS-W!

"WELL THAT WAS IMPRESSIVE!" JR exclaimed, "THAT COMBINATION ONTO HERCULES, THE POWER THEY HAD TO DISPLAY HERE!"

"And that makeshift KRS-W with Harvey's help!" Dash clapped. "SMART! Man these kids aare PROVING that they deserve that trainee name dropped!"

Lee RUSHES and grabs the legs of Hercules and pins him in a bridge!

1...

2...

Hercules STILL kicks out with authority! The crowd CHEERS SO LOUD as Harvey's jaw DROPS and Paddy pulls on his cheeks!

"What even PUTS DOWN this man?!" JR asked.

"Just ask Michael Phelps. That weed smoking hippy swimmer knows." Sam said.

Lee holds his head...and is just PULLING at his hair after THAT failure...and looks at the corner. He had to get Hercules OUT of the ring and make this fairer. ...And with Araya and Jecht off the apron, it was time to let it loose. Reggie looked annoyed that Hercules wouldn't tag her in...but Lee decided to give her her wish and TAGS IN SONYA! AND THIS GETS AN EXTRA RISE FROM THE CROWD! THEY KNOW THE DIRTSHEETS!"

"AND THIS CROWD HAS BECOME UNGLUED! LOOK AT REGGIE AND SONYA EXPLODE FROM THEIR CORNERS, LEAVING FIRE TRAILS BEHIND THEM!" JR so colorfully explained.

"SONIA AND REGGIE, AND IT ALL TIES TO ONE GIRL...PAYNE!" Dash exclaimed.

Sonya and Reggie trade fists in the middle of the ring, and then Sonia DECKS Reggie in the jaw! Reggie stumbles, and then yells, "YOU RANK MINI YUCKBABE!" before BOOTING Sonya in the jaw to send her to the ropes! Sonya falls over them and stands on the apron. She then hops on and jumps off of them, NAILING Reggie with her Springboard Blockbuster! She then runs again and then latches onto Reggie, holding on as she lifts herself up to the neck of Reggie...but she holds her Soda Rush (Wheelbarrow Stunner) hostage before DROPPING her neck first onto the ropes! The crowd cringes as Lee tries to go into the ring, but gets held back by Patty! Sonya holds her neck and coughs, trying to get back into it...and Reggie STOMPS on the neck of Sonya. "SHE TOOK MY GUPPY FROM ME, I'M GONNA MAKE THAT SWAMP HOG SEE HOW IT FEELS!" The crowd responds with LOUD cheers and boos, but Reggie could care less about the cheers and boos. Lee, Paddy, and Harvey yell and scream at Reggie, but can do nothing as Reggie SMACKS Sonya and holds her for an Inverted version of Sonya's Lightbringer DDT (Lifting Spinning DDT)...and was going to drop her on her head...but Sonya grabs the neck of Reggie...AND PULLS HERSELF UP QUICKLY FOR A KNEE TO THE JAW OF REGGIE! (Courage: THAT was pretty athletic of Sonya! She pulled herself up with that hard knee!) Reggie holds her jaw, and Sonya had drew some blood with a busted lip to Reggie. Rocket, seeing red...red heads...all she saw was Zoe...

...and she BOOKED it at Sonya, and so the KND Operative was able to clasp her legs on Reggie and lift herself up for The Soda Rush! Reggie is dazed...and Sonya runs to the near right corner and scales it before jumping off and GETTING CAUGHT AND DRILLED WITH THE DOUBLE R SPINEBUSTER (Spinning Spinebuster)! REGGIE PINS SONYA!

"Double R Spinebuster! Shades of The Enforcer!" JR exclaimed. "And now SONYA IS PRIMED for the Reggie-Tonic!"

Reggie gets on the back of Sonya, and now she gets ready for her Leg Trap Sunset Flip Powerbomb...BUT HARVEY RUNS IN THE RING! And Reggie stares at him as the ref tries to get Harvey back on the apron...and that one second of attention loss allowed Sonya to DUMP Reggie over the ropes! Sonya rolls back to the middle of the mat...and then ran at Reggie and FLIPS over the ropes...

...NOBODY'S THERE! Reggie had slid back into the ring as Sonya landed on her knees outside! Reggie runs to the near right corner and scales it quickly before JUMPING AND NAILING A 450 SPLASH ONTO A STANDING SONYA!

"AND THE EXTREME NATURE OF REGGIE ROCKET ALWAYS REVEALING ITSELF!" JR exclaimed.

"WHAT A 'TAKE THAT' TO SONYA!" Courage said.

"YEAH! That wasn't flying! THIS is flying!" Dash exclaimed.

Chants of "E-C-DUB!" ring out as Harvey sighs on the apron. Reggie then grabs Sonya's head...and places it between two steel steps...

"Whoooa ho-ho-hold on now Reggie not again!" Courage exclaimed, "OH I CAN'T WATCH!" He covered his eyes.

"Reggie come on, don't do this! Get back at Zoe herself, NOT her student!" Dash pleaded.

"Reggie, you'll be JUST LIKE HER!" King added.

Reggie heard no pleas as she measured Sonya...

...and then Araya, Jecht, and Hercules STOPPED her by getting in front of her! "This isn't the heroes WAY, Reggie..." Herc said. "Get the TRUE maker of trouble...NOT HER..."

"Oh yeah? And what about him, huh?" Reggie pointed at Araya...as Sonya was beginning to crawl away. "He off the hook?"

"Hey let's win a DAMN MATCH..." Araya said, "Tired of TALKING. Let's win and prove a POINT..."

"He's right, let's GOOO..." Jecht was tired of the arguing and wanted to finish. The team agreed on this point so they could GET TAKEN DOWN BY LEE WITH A DIVING CROSSBODY! Lee rolls onto his feet, holding his ribs off the dive, and picks up Jecht before sliding him into the ring. Lee then grabs the neck of Jecht and slowly gets him up...and LIFTS...only a foot off the ground, because Jecht gets back down and lifts Lee into a Fireman's Carry! Lee squirms about, but to no avail as Jecht pops him off his shouldersand EUROPEAN UPPERCUTS HIM SQUARE IN THE JAW!

"OW! Triumphant Shot from JECHT! Lee, you're DONE KIDDO!" Dash exclaimed, "Oh sound the ALARM!"

Jecht hooks the leg and keeps it tight!

1...

2...

LEE KICKS OUT, and JECHT sits up with a raised eyebrow! He mouths, "How the hell...", and stands up...

"WHAT?...Oh Lee SURVIVES! But Jecht gives NO REST FOR THE WEARY!" Sam exclaimed, "PUMP KICK! JECHT KICK!"

Jecht backs up, waiting for Lee to stand up...and he runs, pumping the leg...

...

...

...

...AND LEE JUMPS OUT THE WAY TO TAG IN PADDY! And The Red Headed Operative vaults over the ropes as Jecht accidently gets his leg caught on the ropes! Paddy DROPKICKS Jecht off the ropes, and then kicks the chest before Irish Whipping Jecht. The FFX man *tap* comes back to JECHT KICK...

...

...Paddy ducks it PREDICTABLY AS HE BLIND TAGGED ARAYA HOOKS THE ARMS OF THE BENT OVER PADDY AND DRILLS HIM WITH WELCOME TO HELLVIEW (Double Underhook DDT)!

"And Paddy DOESN'T SEE THE HARDCORE DEVIL and Welcome to Hellview Paddy Fulbright!" JR exclaimed!

Jecht KNOCKS LEE AND HARVEY OFF THE APRON! And Araya, the ring aware vet, drags Paddy away from any ropes before he hooks both legs of Paddy!

1...

...

2...

...

PADDY WEAKLY GETS THE SHOULDER UP, SOMEHOW!

"And-NO THREE!" JR exclaimed.

"NO THREE?!" Sam exclaimed, "WELL JUMPIN' FROG OF CALAVERAS COUNTY, HOW IN TARNATION HE DO THAT?!"

"ARAYA'S AS SHOCKED AS A FLYING COW!" JR exclaimed.

"MAN I WISH I UNDERSTOOD SOUTHERN TALK!" Dash looked around with a very confused look on her face.

Araya chuckles, both in shock AND admiration. "You kids don't die. I LIKE that. Get to TORTURE you some more." So Mr. Blood just keeps on Paddy, STOMPING him out repeatedly before UPPERCUTTING him as soon as he stands up! No European forearm stuff...a FIST to the JAW. Paddy held his jaw as Araya backed up and-PADDY CATCHES THE SUPERKICK! He caught Araya's Sudden Death, and spins him around! He LIFTS ARAYA ONTO HIS SHOULDER...

...

...

...

...AND DROPS HM WITH THE EMERALD ISLE (Fireman's Carry into Emerald Flowsion)!

"He lifted Araya! He got Araya DOWN! And PADDY WITH THE TAG TO LEE!" Courage exclaimed...

"...AND LEE! TSUNAMI (Corkscrew Moonsault) CONNECTS TO ARAYA! THE TSUNAMI CRASHES ONTO ST. BLOOD!" Dash exclaimed.

"OH MY GOSH! LEE HAS THE LEGS HOOKED!" King exclaimed.

1...

...

2...

...

ARAYA GETS THE FOOT ON THE ROPES! ROOKIE MISTAKE! Lee falls off Araya and DOUBLE FACEPALMS...

"NO DICE! ROOKIE MISTAKE BY THE YOYO BOY!" Sam exclaimed.

"ARAYA, SHOWING THE RING AWARENESS TO GET A FOOT ON THE ROPE!" King exclaimed.

"BUT LEE IS GONNA KEEP OOON TRYING!" Dash exclaimed as he put his legs into a Leg Trap over Araya. And he went to flip...

...BUT JECHT JECHT KICKS LEE OFF OF ARAYA! LEE WANTED THE FRONT FLIP PILEDRIVER, BUT NO WAY WOULD JECHT LET IT PASS!

Crowd: JECHT JECHT JECHT JECHT!

"And Lee was going for that tribute to Geo Stelar, but that BOOT of Jecht's just wouldn't let it BE!" JR exclaimed, "And now Araya tags in Hercules AND HERE COMES PADDY!"

Paddy runs at Jecht and tackles him over the ropes and spills onto ring floor...

...while Reggie, from behind the Sector W line, YANKS Sonya off and RAMS HER BACK FIRST INTO THE STEEL STEPS! And after a struggling Lee makes the tag off to Harvey, he sees Reggie and yells, "HEY!", but doesn't see ARAYA NAIL SUDDEN DEATH ONTO LEE, SENDING HIM OVER THE ROPES!

"CUTE COUPLE GOES DOWN TOGETHER!" Sam exclaimed. "AND NOW THE LEADER'S GOING AT IT WITH HERC, BUT THAT OAK TREE AIN'T GOING DOWN!"

Lee stands up slow outside the ring...and Sonya slowly gets up as well. Reggie, seeing only RED. grabs her head and swivels her around ONLY TO GET GUT KICKED and then Sonya LIFTS HER ONTO HER SHOULDERS...AND DELIVERS A GTS...A TAN! TAKE A NAP! Reggie holds her head and leans against the steps...and Sonya uses the steps and apron to pop herself up and deliver a MAKESHIFT OUCH! EFFECT (Outer Limitz Elbow)!

"Sonya putting it to Reggie! And Lee CHEERING on his girlfriend!" King exclaimed "OH LEE!"

Harper smirks at his girl, proud of her as he gets up **AND GETS RAMMED BACK FIRST THROUGH THE BARRICADE BY CHARLIE ARAYA! THEY SPILL RIGHT INTO THE CROWD!**

 **"GOOD LORD, ARAYA!" JR yelled, "YA PROBABLY KILLED THE DAMN KID!"**

 **"HE DON'T CARE, ROOKIE REVOLUTION IS ALL THE SAME TO HIM! THE BRINGER OF VENGEANCE, ST. BLOOD WRECKS ANOTHER ROOKIE REVOLUTION MEMBER!" Courage shouted.**

In the ring, Hercules gets punches from a spitfiring Harvey, but then Herc PUSHES Harvey to the ropes before lifting him up for a ONE HANDED CHOKE-Harvey DDTS HERC, but Hercules STILL stands...so Harvey KICKS him in his knees and MAX DRIVES HIS SKULL! Hercules STILL stumbles...and he gets on one knee. And Harvey just KICKS his hed and Double Underhooks him in a Standing Headscissors...

...AND NAILS THE 363 (Pedigree)! HARVEY RUSHES IN FOR THE COVER!

1! (JR: AND HARVEY WITH THE PEDIGREE!)

...

...

2! (Dash: HIS FACE GOT DRIVEN TO THE MAT, HARVEY GAVE HIM SO MUCH!)

...

...

Thre-HERCULES STILL KICKED OUT WITH SOME LIFE!

Dash :THIS IS-WHAAAAAAT…

"A DEMIGOD...A TRUE DEMIGOD..." JR exclaimed.

Hercules sits up...and Harvey continuously KICKS HIM...and yet he STILL gets raised into the air and PLANTED with a One Handed Chokeslam!

"IT'S OVER!" Sam exclaimed, "THIS RASCAL IS STRENGTH PERSONIFIED!"

Harvey stumbles up...sore legs and all...and Hercules LIFTS HIM HIGH OVER HIS HEAD...MILITARY PRESSES HIM...and then PADDY PULLS THE LEGS OF HERCULES OUT FROM UNDER HIM FROM OUTSIDE THE RING!

"HEY! PADDY! HE RECOVERED!" Dash exclaimed, "WHERE'D HE COME FROM?!"

"AND HARVEY HOOKS THE ARMS ON THE WAY DOWN FROM THE FALL, 363-OOOOOH HE SPIKED HERCULES ON HIS HEAD!" Courage cringed.

"HERCULES WAS PLANTED RIGHT ON HIS DARN HEAD!" King exclaimed.

Paddy runs the apron and DIVES onto Araya while as Reggie runs, SONYA grabs her legs! Lee stumbles towards Jecht as he stands up and latches onto his legs as Harvey grabs both legs of Hercules!

"I can't BELIEVE THIS!" Sam exclaimed, "HE'S ABOUT TO WIN THIS!"

1...

...

...

2...

...

...

3!

THE CROWD POPS UP IN SHOCK AS HARVEY ROLLS OUT THE RING AND STUMBLES RIGHT OVER TO PADDY!

"HE DID IT! OH CRAP HE ACTUALLY PINNED A HALL OF FAMER!" Dash exclaimed, "THAT'S INSANE!"

"HE PINNED HERCULES! SECTOR W BEAT THE LEGENDS!" Courage exclaimed as Inspector Gadget announced...

"Here are your winners...Sector W!"

"TRAINEES NO MORE!" Courage exclaimed.

"They're EQUAL STANDING MEMBERS of The Rookie Revolution!" JR exclaimed.

Harvey and Paddy join with Sonya, who was helping up a delirious Lee from the wreckage! The four of them helped each other up the ramp. The chunk of the crowd chants, "HAIL! HAIL! HAIL! HAIL!" in reference to the RR, while others just cheer and congratulate Sector W on their huge win.

As Sector W hug on the stage, Ben Tennyson and Lightning Farron walk out with Yellow and Black RR Armbands. OFFICIAL member armbands. Harvey takes the four armbands...and then passes them around to his teammates...Lee takes his, and just utters "Cool..." admist considerable pain. Paddy's mouth is wide open as he puts his armband on. Sonya squees a bit, but winces from the pain befote putting hers on her arm. And Harvey...the poor kid looks like he's about to actually CRY. But he sucks in those tears, because crying isn't what leaders apparantly do. He lifts his arm up with his FRESH new official RR Armband into the air...while in the crowd, one could find a suit wearing mobster clapping.

"OFFICIAL Rookie Revolution members folks." Dash exclaimed. "The RR must be PROUD of these four. Their final test and they PASSED it."

"In the end it was TEAMWORK that won them the match." JR said, "You can see even in the beginning that Sector W showed more camaraderie than the makeshift team of legends. Individualy, they may each be the best at their craft. But Rocket, Araya, Jecht, and Hercules were NOT a team."

"Got that right, Ross. They are DURN GOOD...but not good enough to outwit this team." Sam said.

Hercules sighed in the ring, being the one getting pinned. Reggie held her head on the outside while Araya just GLARED around in the barricade rubble that officials were trying to repair. And Jecht threw up his arms as if to say, "Them's the breaks."

Ben and Lightning walked back to the backstage with Sector W, as the TitanTron was still acting up.

"Oh Geez don't tell me the thing is acting stupid again. I thought that was just Ghost Rider?" Dash groaned.

We go backstage...and Duke is trying to get in contact with ANYONE from The Nation. Riley, Cindy, Susie, Huey...nobody answer their phone. Duke facepalmed, and the legendary FAT ALBERT walks into the scene to a HUGE pop.

"WHOA...that Fat Albert?" Dash asked. "That is AWESOME!"

"Hey hey hey!" Albert exclaimed happily, the crowd also saying Albert's catchphrase. "What got so glum Duke?"

".. Upset. The Nation WALKED OUT on me. NO Hardcore Match tomorrow. This...nonsense...this civil disobedience...it's gonna RUIN business. But if I retaliate with force it gives THEM ammo to call me a racist or something. I don't need that in the news. Rumors SPREAD and kill business."

"Well...send me or Terry Blake or even someone like The Ellis Twins or Black Lightning after them? Static? Miles Morales? Joco? It's obvious they respond only to...erm...people of a certain 'type'...send some people in to talk them back here and maybe we may have something."

"...Not a bad idea Albert. I...I like it. You and others can go try to talk to them. Maybe they will listen. I HOPE they will...because tell them Plan B is something I DO NOT want to do. So they HAVE to come back here. I'm trying my own civilness right now. Next step...that's MEAN DUKE. And I hate bringing him out. Moon brought out Mean Duke, and she retired because of it. I don't want to hurt that Nation too bad. So I pray they listen to reason."

Duke rubbed his head, and Albert patted his back. "Hey hey, army man. You got me and the crew. I'll round up some peeps and ask them if they can help too. We'll have a convo with The New Nation. See ya soon Duke! I'll contact you about the progress!"

Albert ambles out of there...and a warm smile grows on the face of Duke. "Man...that guy is nice. ...And really fat." He then heard Albert ZOOM down the hallway...nearly knocking over Emerald from his stilts. "...And fast."

(Commercial)

* * *

A/N: Welcome to the show folks! Hope you like it!

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!


	3. Female Best of the Best Match

We come back to Pride & Glory in progress...

...and SAILOR MARS is sitting on a bench, mentally preparing for a huge match later tonight (one she, admittedly, wish she knew more about). The crowd gives her a huge pop, and then Ken Anarchy appears with a piece of paper.

"Hey-o, Mars. Hey, you ready for tonight?" Ken asked.

"Ready?...Really Ken?" Mars asked incredulously, SHOCKED Ken would even ask her that. "...I don't even know my PARTNER. I just know Blossom has it out for me because she's nuts and I pull red off slightly better." Rei chuckles a bit, "But come on Ken...you know I am not ready 100%."

Ken shrugged, "Yeah...well I'm ready. In more ways than one. TRUST me...you'll LOVE this. isn't that right TW?"

The camera pans down to see TW carrying Ken on his back like a horse. The grumpy expression on his face obviously showed he did not want to be here. Mars looked down, eyes widened in confusion at this sight. She attempted to inquiry about this. "Umm..."

"Lost a bet because Ken Anarchy is either a cheater or just a damn weirdo. Either case..." TW mumbled. He started walking offscreen, and Ken smiled from cheek to cheek.

"Good luck Mars! I got your back!" Ken exclaimed happily. Mars shook her head and simply got up from that spot...

…and she bumps right into the always bright Yaya Nanto. The crowd boos her (though a handful of those XCF faithful in the crowd cheer her), but Yaya was not here for cheers or boos. She was here because she felt…slighted.

"The fact that it was you put into this match and not somebody with a decent shot at carrying the new school shows that Ken Anarchy is stuck in the past. I deserve this spot MORE than you. And all I see is him trying to appease the senior hungry fanboys out there who just want more OLD people. I want more NEW blood. "

Mars, who kept a look of pure annoyance on her face, sighed and said, "Are you done?...Because seriously you are the last person I want to talk to tonight before my big match. I'm better off walking to the seats where my family is. YOU…are not good for my health right now. Bye Yaya."

Mars goes to take a step, but Yaya the replies with, "Yeah well I'm sure your kids would LOVE to see you bleeding on their laps again like what I did at The FWAs."

The crowd goes "OOOOOOOH…" at that very…harsh…very cruel statement…Mars stops dead in her tracks, her hair now shadowing her eyes…Yaya gives the legend a smug smirk with her hands on her hips.

"What? I hurt your feelings? Big legend can't take what she likes to dish out?..." Yaya chuckled.

Yaya chuckles, "Yeah well that loser Tomoko really is YOUR spawn, isn't sh-" MARS SLAPS THE TASTE RIGHT OUT OF YAYA'S MOUTH! The slap was so powerful, and so rage-fueled, it sent her into the wall and had ACTUAL singe marks left on the cheek of Nanto!

"OH GOD, HELP HER!" JR exclaimed.

Yaya held her cheek…but she was NOT moving. That slap was so powerful, the impact into the wall knocked her out COLD. The crowd cheered Mama Mars for delivering justice for that sick comment, and her attitude immediately cleared up from her earlier funk. She adjusted her blouse and smiled. "Man…I feel much better now. See ya girls! Oh and…don't try coming out to get revenge tonight. …Not like you can."

Tsubomi, down to her KO'd girlfriend's side, yells, "HELP! I NEED HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE!" as Mars walks off.

"Now do you HONESTLY feel as though that was necessary?" Sam asked, "She KNOCKED HER OUT!"

"If it was ANYTHING ELSE, maybe not." JR said, "But she insulted the woman's damn family with that comment. You don't DO THAT."

"Yeah Mama Bear came out and swiped at Yaya, and she couldn't take the heat." Dash said, "She should have kept her mouth completely SHUT."

"Yeah well that's just unnecessary cruelty. The stuff that ALWAYS comes back to bite ya…if Yaya, y'know…even wakes up tonight…" Sam gulped.

The Slot Machine appears once again while The WrestleMania X theme plays, and the lever is pulled again. The dials all line up to spell "Pride & Glory", and the prize?...Diamonds flowing from the machine to the musical stylings of the classic "Diamonds are Forever". The ladies of DitM appear onscreen, advertising our show.

"Well moving on folks it is time for our first HUGE MATCH. DIAMOND IN THE MIND Match! The females' Best of the Best event tonight for the first time ever! Female history will be made tonight when we find our FIRST EVER Ms. Diamond in the Mine! And she will reign until she finally CASHES IN her shot." Courage said.

"The rules are different here folks!" Dash said, "And we have Inspector Gadget in the ring to announce those details! Take it away Gadget!"

We go to the ring…as Inspector Gadget stands under the scaffolding that is holding the Diamond in the Mine Briefcase. The Briefcase is lowered down towards the ring so it can be easily reached via ladder. And now the bell rings to usher us in! On the stage is the throne and ring that Best of the Best winners such as Dekisugi Hidetoshi in 2011 (real time) and Dan Kuso in 2013 (also real time) have also sat in after their wins.

"The following is The Women's Best of the Best Match…and it is for The Diamond in the Mine Briefcase!" Gadget announced, the legendary 80s wrestler and announcer adjusting his cap while expousing. "The 25 girls coming to this ring are going to be in an Over the Top Battle Royal FIRST…and then once there are ten girls left, the match immediately turns into a Ladder Match! Whoever pulls down The Briefcase wins The Diamond in the Mine Briefcase and can cash in on ANY Women's Title of ANY company."

"Diamonds are Forever" plays again…and 23 of the 25 girls begin their trek down the ramp.

Zoe Payne of CCW getting BIG cheers from the smarky crowd and boos from the lovers of Emmy, in full on red The END attire…

Green of UCA (getting a mix of more boos than cheers due to issues with Kiva), decked in a white jacket and her classic all black dress and boots…

Yuna of XCW (getting low but sizeable cheers), she has on her Final Fantasy X attire…but she then SHEDS it for her FF X-2 attire to get some louder cheers!...

Kairi of WND (getting low but sizeable cheers), spinning her Keyblade about before carrying it on her shoulders…

Cindy Vortex of AWE (getting big cheers due to her recent Rumble win there and former past with AWE and WWE), does a few Karate Kicks before walking down the ramp…

Sion Eltnam Atlasia of CASZ (getting the lower cheers, but a few chant "CASZ!" because they are diehards), shakes a few fans' hands but her biggest job is to change some minds about her…

Ember McClain of WWT (getting BIG boos for her work prior in WWT, but some cheers cause they remember), walks out with her guitar on her shoulder and a huge smirk on her face…

Saeko Busujima of ACW (getting nice sized cheers), with some light samurai armor on her chest, shoulders, arms, and legs and her katana at her side at all times like a samurai…

Ellen Ripley of NCW (getting cheers for both Alien and NCW work), walks out high-fives some people but keeps her focus squarely on the ring…

Raven of PCUW (getting not as many but PASSIONATE PCUW cheers from the diehard Peach Creek peeps), walking out with her rocker outfit on and high-fiving many fans…

Holly Storm of FTW (EASILY the biggest boos out of the girls so far), walks out with a barbwire chain in hand and a Joker playing card design on her tank top...

Alice Gonzalez of TCW (getting cheers for her work and her nuttiness), she skips out and gives a very "not all there" smile to the girls in the ring and still walking down the long ramp…

Chikaru Minamoto (getting loud cheers from not just XCF fans, but other fans who are buying into her story and saw her on FUSION), holding a sledgehammer in hand (that she may need to drop for the Battle Royal)…

Lopunny of WCE (not as many cheers, but there are WCE faithful in the crowd and lovers of Pokemon), she reveals her sparkling jacket before a bubble appears...and then it breaks, and reveals a MEGA EVOLVED Lopunny that gets her BIG cheers as she walks down the ramp…

Luka Millfy of CEW (getting cheers from the crowd and from the Japanese fans who traveled…and Prof. Genki for some reason…why is he here?), wearing her Gokai Yellow outfit without the helmet…

Eva of CAWF (Total Drama fans and CAWF fans give her nice cheers, but mostly boos), she walks down with no form of smile or even smirk on her face; and then she shows off her RR Armband before she walks further down the ramp…

Kate Fuller of FWF (her getting cheers for her FWF work and due to Carl Grimes proxy...and because many believe she will kill another girl by pushing ladders), walking down with a knife in hand…but she throws it into the crowd and it falls into the lap of some little pink haired girl officer's daughter…

Satsuki Kiryuin of GAIA (getting cheers for her GAIA International Championship midcard work, FTW work, and the recent KLK popularity), wearing a Senketsu based attire; she GLARES at Holly Storm, making sure if anything SHE doesn't win (but Holly has her glare on Zoe Payne, and Payne has her glare on DitM)…

Tsubaki Yayoi of WWL (getting cheers based on WWL and FUSION work with Chikaru), walking out nodding to Chikaru and high-fiving fans…

Bebe Stevens of UCW (getting boos from UCW faithful and cheers from the little boys because Bebe has bewbs (references)), walks out with no emotion on her face, just glares at the other girls…

Applejack of FEW (getting HUGE cheers due to MLP, FWE, and her outfit), she is wearing a full on Cactus Jack getup! Brown leather boots, front hooves bandaged, black cowboy hat, and a shirt with a WANTED poster with her face on it…

GT Pan of UEPW (getting UEPW cheers and Dragon Ball fans boos), wearing a shirt that says, "GT RULES" on the front and "Team DBGT" on the back; her blue sweats have The DBGT logo on it…

And Sakura Kinomoto of AWF (getting AWF cheers due to her veteran tenure there), wearing her Cardcaptor outfit and blowing kisses to the fans…

"The 23 competitors from the outside in this match…" Sam said, "We down by one so far. HERCULES lost us that match. So we 0-1. We got a BETTER chance for WWE/WCW to go 1-1 now! Cause we TWO peeps in!"

The 23 girls stand in the ring, ANXIOUS to get the match started…but the home team got their own entrances…

…and "Hell Frozen Over" plays us out our FIRST girl, getting a nice POP from the crowd who may have loved her little outburst on Animated last week!

"And here comes ELLIE of WWE Animated, the girl who single-handedly BOTH wrecked The Women's Roster AND PISSED OFF the women's roster!" Exclaimed Courage, "She wanted a match with X-23, and TW gave her this as a way to calm her down!"

Ellie walks out, sporting a jean vest and a shirt with The Sony Triangle, Circle, Square, and Cross motif and "SONY SUPERSTARS" on the back of it. Ellie walks down the long ramp, high-fiving no one…except one moment of heartwarming where she gives her adoptive "dad", Joel, a hug before going back down the ramp. She stops once more…and then pulls from her pocket a red knitted cap reminiscent of a rapping dog. She puts it on and goes back down the ramp, entering the ring and the lioness den. She stares at all the other girls, not caring about the dirty glares she gets (especially from Chikaru and Yayoi)…but she does flip each of them off without a care in the world.

"This girl, it's like she TRIES to make enemies!" King said.

"Well she survived a zombie apocalypse! I'd feel pretty damn GREAT about it too!" Dash exclaimed, "But no matter if you like her or love her, we all know this is her FIRST match of this nature."

"Is it? Ellie is known down in The Sony Indy Territory in California." Courage said, spouting facts, "She may have more experience than we know."

"Well nothing THIS big mutt." Sam said. "But what I DO wanna know is…who is OUR girl? WCW? Batgirl got hurt (I think)…so we gotta get a new one!"

"And representing WCW..." Gadget announced...

...suddenly this song by Seraphim began to play...and the girl's name was in the title...

 _ **She's been created for a world of destruction**_

 _ **No amount of time can heal her wounds**_

 _ **Destroying life is her only function**_

 _ **She can't be stopped**_

 _ **All the traits of a human**_

 _ **but there is no life behind her eyes**_

 _ **Instead there's nothing but wires (unhuman)**_

 _ **She will always be Android 18**_

EXPLOSIVE POP INCOMING!

"WHOA! YOU KIDDING ME!?" Dash yelled, "OH THIS JUST GOT 20% COOLER!"

Indeed, ANDROID 18 HERSELF walk out with a WCW shirt to the BIGGEST pop of the night! The Android says, "It'll do for now…" nonchalantly…but she then shows off her tights, custom designed to say, "ECF'NW". The other girls were either shocked, excited, weirded out, or simply even MORE eager to fight.

"Android 18, a MAINSTAY in ECW and the first female in ECW's Blood & Ink Division! An INNOVATER of female violence in her company! She had matches with Rocket, Yuffie Kisaragi, and Black Widow that truly set the motion for there to FINALLY be an ECW Animation Women's Championship! UCA Women's Champion and feuded with some of the great there from Mars to Terra and even Lara Croft! Back to WWE, but mostly in WCW! FORGET The InVasion! Lazuli is here for ONE MORE SHOT at immortality after being drafted here!" JR expoused.

"Is she WASHED UP though? Can she even go?" King asked, "We GOTTA ask these things!"

"I say she can go! She's an android! There IS no ring rust!

The crowd chants "E-C-DUB! E-C-DUB!" when she enters the ring and stands right in the middle. Her presence was almost a distraction for some. And they all went to the ropes…

…but EVA stayed in the middle. Her status as an RR maiden made her feel OBLIGATED to fight her head on. Even the more headstrong girls in the match (Zoe, Storm, Ellie, etc.) decided to simply WAIT this one out and let an elimination go down. Zoe just let Eva fight this one out. RR or not, she wanted that briefcase and any elimination is a good elimination…

…and so that bell rings and we start it ALL OFF! With Eva and 18 glaring at each other, and Eva declaring that, "Your presence is NO LONGER welcomed in this business!" This gets the powerhouse boos, but 18 just BACKHANDS Eva to a loud cheer!

"And Eva BACKHANDED by the ECW veteran!" Exclaimed Courage exclaimed, and the fists FLY!

18 starts knocking Eva back with right hand after right hand, sending the powerhouse to the ropes. 18 Irish Whips her, and Eva rebounds and comes back with a KNEE SMASH! 18 stumbles about, and The TDI competitor kicks 18 in the gut and sends her FLYING into the near right corner. She goes on a rampage, PELTING her with right hands and kicks to send 18 crumpling into the corner! Android 18 goes down, and Eva grabs her and throws her into the ropes. She catches her for a Powerslam, but 18 puts her weight down…and then CLUBS Eva's back. 18 shakes her head and grabs Eva's to SMASH it against her knee, and then repeatedly SMASHES the head of Eva into her knee! One for nonstop violence, 18 yanks Eva to her feet and then throws her into the ropes before getting behind her off the rebound, lifting her up, and DRIVING HER HEAD DOWN WITH THE ANDROID DRIVER (Omega Driver)!

"ANDROID DRIVER, EVA'S NECK AND SKULL MAY BE DESTROYED BY HOW INTENSE 18 DROPPED HER!" JR exclaimed.

"EVA EVA EVA you SHOULD have realized who you were messing with!" Rainbow Dash shouted excitedly.

18 picks up Eva, and the limp athlete gets a toss over the ropes and onto the floor! 18, amidst the cheers of the crowd, just said, "Next." And then PAN from GT steps up. And 18, looking at her GT attire, replies with one word…

"…Ew."

And Pan throws her own fists towards 18, and the entire ring erupts into separate brawls!

"And NOW the match as a whole starts! Brawls as a whole throughout the ring!" Courage said, "No teams yet, no alliances! But I can say that the stories here are INTERESTING!"

24 girls in the ring, and they all begin the fisticuffs! Pan trades fists with 18, and 18 punches her face and starts throwing her over. But Pan fights BACK, and she elbows the gut of 18 and sends her back towards the middle of the ring. She tries to throw her over, but it is not successful.

Holly eyes Zoe Payne, and she goes RIGHT after her! Payne fights her back with her own fists, and the brawl is on as they trade back and forth! Holly tries throwing Payne over the ropes…and Satsuki sees this and she clubs the back of Holly before trying to eliminate HER! Holly kicks Satsuki off, and Kiryuin stumbles backwards RIGHT INTO A CLOTHESLINE from Ember McClain! Ember yells out, REMEEEMBEEER!" and the crowd pops for the ghost rocker as she picks up Satsuki. The former WWT Women's Champion picks up Satsuki to send her over the ropes, but Satsuki wiggles out and DROPKICKS HER OVER…but Ember lands on the apron.

"Former Women's Champion of WWT, Ember, a veteran of this business here. A LOT of veterans here folks." JR said.

"Oh boy these ladies have the claws out early. BEEF is all around us here!" King said.

Green gets a few hits from Sion Eltnam, to which Green harshly remarks, "Who ARE you?" and kicks her in the gut before throwing her to the ropes. Green tries to throw her over the ropes, and Eltnam replies to her question to say, "YOU ELIMINATOR…" AND SHE USES HER LEGS TO FLIP GREEN OVER THE ROPES!

"OH CELESTIA, GREEN IS GONE! GREEN IS GONE!" Dash exclaimed.

…but Green was JUST on the apron. She saved herself, but Sion saw this and tries to Dropkick her out…but Green rolled and dodged the move. Green gets up, and Sion picks her up herself to throw her over. But Green breaks out of that and CHOPS Sion over to the ropes.

Tsubaki and Chikaru get alternating punches from Ellie, who switches punches between them. Ellie throws another at Chikaru, but Yayoi manages to club the back of Ellie and send her down. Chikaru works with Tsubaki to eliminate Ellie, and they hoist her up and go to throw her…and Ellie starts squirming and breaks free before punching Yayoi the most. But Chikaru grabs her from behind by the waist and GERMAN SUPLEXES HER! Ellie crumples and rolls onto the mat…

Bebe punches Kinomoto and yells out, "RETIRE! GO AWAY!" before he continues punching her repeatedly. Stevens kicks Kinomoto, but Sakura grabs the waist and pushes her to the ropes before trying to Clothesline her over! Bebe goes over the top, but lands on the apron. Sakura then backs up and KICKS, but Bebe catches the leg on the ropes and bounces it away. Bebe enters the ring and goes right back after her!

Cindy ducks a few punches and swipes from Saeko, and even DUCKS Matrix style under a roundhouse which makes the crowd go "OOOH". The former Toon Women's Champion and current AWE Rumble winner backflips and lands back on her feet, but doesn't see a grab from behind from Mega Lopunny and throws her into the ropes! Lopunny throws some stiff rights and lefts to the face of Cindy, and Saeko ROUNDHOUSES Lopunny instead to get her off of Cindy! But then Cindy CRESCENT KICKS Saeko and grabs her head to send her over. But Saeko puts a foot up to negate her travel. Lopunny sees the two, grabs Saeko from behind and Half Nelson Suplexes her…and then Cindy LEG DROPS Lopunny as soon as she does that!

Luka Millfy is kicked by Fuller, and The TWD star kicks her before throwing her right into Yuna. The FFX character grabs her off the rebound and then tries to eliminate her…but Luka kicks Yuna off. But then Millfy goes to eliminate Yuna…but gets no progress in throwing her over the ropes. ALICE GONZALEZ then tries throwing THEM BOTH OVER THE TOP…but they both land on the apron.

Raven and Applejack fight it out, a former Champion vs. a Current Champion. The pony lifts Raven onto her shoulders and goes to dump her out there…but Raven refuses, pushing herself down and off of Applejack's shoulders. The FWE TV Champion lets Raven loose and gets on her front hooves and MULE KICK is ducked by Raven and she has the legs of Applejack on her shoulders. She puts them to her sides, lifts her with a Wheelbarrow, and DROPS her face first onto the ropes!

Fuller, meanwhile, deals with Kairi…and Kairi is getting pelted with punches and kicks from the survivor. Fuller grabs her neck and says, "Waaay too easy" before throwing her, but KAIRI THROWS HER and Kate lands on the apron. Kairi then springboards off and Kate ducks the kick and rolls back into the ring. Fuller grabs her from behind and throws her into the near left corner with a Half Nelson Slam. Fuller backs up and then runs…and gets double feet to the face from Kairi that sends her back!

"The ladies are brawling, ANYONE could go over at ANY ANY point…" Courage said.

"I hope it's SOON though…REAL soon." Sam grinned, "BUT DON'T BE 18 OR ELLIE!"

Pan beats down fast on 18, PELTING her with fists in the far right corner! She lets up and calls out, "GT IS HERE TO STAY!" and this gets a majority of fans booing, but GT fans cheering! Pan backs up and KNEES the face of 18 in the corner…but Luke Millfy grabs her from behind and TOSSES her overhead with a Full Nelson Suplex! And Luka turns to 18, who kicks her gut and gets up. Luka stumbles about AND GETS A CLOTHESLINE OVER THE ROPES FROM A TENACIOUS HOLLY STORM…but Luka stays on the apron…

…SO STORM SPEARS HER OFF THE APRON AND SHE VIOLENTLY SMASHES HER FACE INTO THE BARRICADE (in front of some CEW stars no less)…and Holly stares oh so evilly at Ruby Rose and says, "That's YOU SOON…" before going back to the match…

"OH GOOD LORD, Holly Storm sending Luka out and Millfy's face SMASHED into the barricade!" JR said. "The second, albeit VIOLENT, elimination!"

"Holly Storm, current FTW Women's Hardcore Champion and a UWE Queen's Championship contender and FORMER Champion. SHE beat Rukia's undefeated streak. She was always capable of violence…but voices…and JOKER…may have made it multiply tenfold…" Courage said.

"Voices? No no, that's all some ruse! This girl's just a VIOLENT individual! And she should just EMBRACE it! And that there Red Riding Hood girl better prepare." Sam said.

Sion Eltnam knees Ember, trying to free herself from a predicament in a Fireman's Carry. Ember, the veteran, shrugs and lets Sion go but BOOTS her in the head. Ember picks her up and throws her to the ropes and RIGHT OVER.

…But Ember doesn't check to see if she's gone, so she turns her back and air guitars. "Let's get these unknowns out so the REAL stars can fight!" the vet exclaimed passionately. Sion slips back in…and she SICK AND TIRED of people treating her without any care. SHE was the real dark horse…and she was NOT about to make this a typical match outing…she GRABS the head of Ember and THROWS HER to the ropes! Ember goes over, and she NEARLY hits the floor…but she grabs onto the ropes…

…so Sion BITES DOWN ON THE GHOST GIRL'S HANDS, AND SHE LETS OUT A SHRIEK BEFORE SHE GOES ONTO THE FLOOR!

"OH! OH! EMBER IS OUT! THE FORMER CHAMPION IN WWT IS OUT!" JR exclaimed.

"EMBER CAN'T BELIEVE IT! LOOK AT HER SHE'S SCREAMING!" King exclaimed.

Ember YELLS and says, "YOU CHEAP BITCH! I WASN'T READY! I WASN'T READY!" before referees escort her away from the ringside area.

"Yes well maybe you SHOULD have been, Ember!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

Raven Wells Springboards and Dropkicks a turning Holly, and Raven claps her hands and says, "YES…" before kicking and stomping Storm. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU HOLLY?" She exclaimed as she picks up Storm and goes for a Piledriver. SOMEONE needed to handle her, and to handle her meant to dish out some punishment. Raven lifts her…but then Holly gets right back on her feet and LIFTS Raven…and then just THROWS her over the ropes and onto the floor with an Alabama Slam! Storm turns around and eyes Zoe once more. But then Alice Gonzalez gets in her path and PUNCHES her in the right eye!

"GOOD-OW!" Dash cringed as the crowd went, "OOOOOOOH…"

Holly went DOWN with that hit, her eye swelling SHUT after the punch. Alice says, "MY VOICES JUST SAY F*CK YOU UP!" And ALICE GOES TO TOWN WITH RIGHTS AND LEFTS on Storm!

"Alice Gonzalez, the resident nutcase girl in TCW, going to town with rights and lefts to Holly! And Holly may be developing a SHINER after that hit!" Courage said.

"Yeah but the violent ones tend to not take that without some retribution…" Sam said.

Alice picks Holly up and PUNCHES her in the eye again, and then throws her to the ropes…and yet Holly reverses that Irish Whip, then pulls Alice back onto her shoulders AND THEN A DEATH VALLET DRIVER RIGHT ON THE NECK OF ALICE!

"OH GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY!" JR cringed.

"WHETHER ALICE REGRETS WHAT SHE DID OR NOT…Holly dealt out some BAD retribution…" King gulped.

Holly picks up the limp Alice and throws her over the ropes and onto the floor ringside. Holly holds her eye, but ignores that and then decides to go for Busujima, clubbing her back before the two fight.

Elsewhere, Satsuki ducks a kick from Kate Fuller, but Bebe Stevens garbs her from behind and throws her into the ropes. Satsuki holds her head, and Bebe runs and GETS A TOSS OVER THE ROPES!...and ONTO THE FLOOR! Satsuki looks briefly to make sure she is eliminated, and then goes back and FULLER ELBOWS HER INTO THE ROPES! Satsuki comes back off the rebound and FOREARM SMASHES Fuller to take her down, and she goes down as well.

Zoe KNEES Kairi repeatedly, and then throws her right into Lopunny, who SAVATE KICKS HER! But then Lopunny looks at Zoe, and she runs right her with a hop and a Corner Forearm Smash. But Lopunny is in a bad predicament. She is above Zoe, and Zoe just TOSSES HER OUT OF THE RING AND BACK FIRST ONTO THE FLOOR!

"And BUH-BYE LOPU-…huh?" Dash looked closer…

…and LOPUNNY HAD HER FEET ON THE STEEL STEPS!

Crowd: THAT WAS SMART! THAT WAS SMART!

"Well BEAT ME DOWN AND CALL ME JESSE JAMES, that is some durn ATHLETICISM!" Sam exclaimed.

The crowd LOVED what Lopunny did, and she managed to get back on the steel steps and climb back to the apron. Zoe just goes for a forearm, but Lopunny ducks it and KICKS the head of Zoe with a huge Roundhouse before springboard in and Crossbodying Zoe!

Cindy is trying to eliminate Applejack, and The FWE TV Champ kicks her off and then tries throwing HER over. Cindy almost goes over…and Applejack is trying to get her over…and GT PAN GRABS THEM BOTH AND THROW THEM OVER, AND CINDY HITS THE FLOOR!

"OH! GT gets over on them! Pan gets two over the ropes!" Courage exclaimed.

Cindy was out…

…but Applejack landed right on the apron. The Champ rolled back in, but Pan went BACK to 18, who was fighting Yuna. Pan throws elbows and right hands, but 18 pushes her off. Pan goes to the ropes, and 18 DROPKICKS her back to the ropes SO APPLEJACK CLOTHESLINES HER OVER!

"AND ELIMINATION FOLKS! PAN IS…" Sam looked…

…to see Pan RIGHT on the apron still.

"…DURN…" Sam said.

Ellie and Fuller duke it out, the horror girls one on one. The Cure gets kicked by Kate, and there is a time for a DDT. She JUMPS for it…and Ellie keeps her in the air…and then brings her down RIGHT INTO A STUNNER!

"STUNNER! STUNNER! HAVEN'T CALLED THAT ONE IN A WHILE!" JR exclaimed.

Kate lands on the ropes…and Ellie runs and KATE PULLS THE ROPES DOWN AND ELLIE GOES FLYING OUT…

…but lands on the apron! Ellie is ALIVE…and she stalks Fuller by sliding into the ring. She stands back up, and Fuller gets to her feet…

…

…

…

…and Ellie GETS PULLED THROUGH THE ROPES AND JUBILEE! And X-23 just starts POUNDING AWAY AT ELLIE AND THROWS HER INTO THE BARRICADE!

"HEY! NO NO NO NOT AGAIN DAGNABBIT WHY IS IT ALWAYS ONE OF OUR OWN SCREWING US OVER?!" Sam yelled.

"X-23 SENDING HER OUT THE RING! X-23-OH! ELLIE COMING BACK! THE BRAWL!" Courage yelled.

Ellie was NOT going to take THAT…and the ticked off girl just trades fists with X-23 up the ramp! They would eventually go backstage…

…and Fuller, back to normal, sees Saeko's samurai katana on the ground. The Dusk 'Til Dawn female picks up the blade for some fun…

…

…and she charges to BASH Kairi in the head with the hilt! Kairi goes down, and Fuller then turns and she SMASHES it between the eyes of Yuna! And then ZOE goes down with it! And then LOPUNNY! She charges and 18 goes down! And then she eyes Busujima, handling Holly in the near right corner…Fuller smirks and backs up…and charges…

…and SAEKO DODGES AND FULLER HITS HOLLY! The crowd cheers, and Fuller turns around RIGHT INTO A SUPERKICK THAT SENDS HER OVER THE ROPES AND TO THE FLOOR! "Never touch my possessions…" She said plainly before she started KICKING a downed Holly.

"And Busujima ELIMINATES Fuller, irony ALMOST taking place here tonight!" JR said.

GT Pan gets up, avoiding that Fuller barrage…

…and eyes a downed 18…

…and she grabs Android 18 and says, "GT FINALLY WINS…" and runs, BUT 18 REVERSES AND THROWS PAN OUT OF THE RING!

"AND OUT GOES GT! DBGT PAN IS OUT!" Courage said.

18 just rolls her eyes and says, "NOT CANON…" before getting a STIFF KICK from Zoe Payne! And now The RR was BACK on 18, and she lifts her up and DELIVERS THE GTS! THE TAKE A NAP! THE TAN! And THAT TAN dazes 18! But TSUBAKI YAYOI AND CHIKARU ATTACK HER! They did NOT want the normal people to win! THIS TIME it was WWL! It was XCF! ONE OF THEM or BOTH OF THEM were heading to that ladder! And they eye Green and DOUBLE SUPERKICK her down! Yuna of XCW gets DOUBLE SUPERKICKED DOWN! "IT'S FINALLY OUR TIME! OUR TIME!" Chikaru yelled! Tsubaki nodded in agreement, and ELLEN RIPLY GRABS THEM BOTH AND POWERS THEM UP AND SLAMS THEM WITH A DOUBLE SPINEBUSTER! "ALIEN! ALIEN!" they chanted, followed by "N-C-DUB! N-C-DUB!" And Ripley then turns RIGHT INTO A DROPKICK FROM KINOMOTO! But Ripley only goes to the ropes. Sakura grabs her and tries eliminating her, but Ripley turns the tables and TOSSES her over the ropes…and Kinomoto lands on the apron and sighs in relief. But Ellen turns and dodges as HOLLY SPEARS KINOMOTO OFF THE APRON AND ONTO THE HARD FLOOR!

"OH! Sakura is GONE! AWF won't get their second BotB win!" JR exclaimed.

Holly turns around and gets a European Uppercut from Ripley that takes her down! And Ellen turns right around AND APPLEJACK MULE KICKS HER! And Ellen is sent to the ropes, and Applejack then HEADBUTTS HER and sends her off the apron and to the floor!

"And The TV Champion of FWE sends Ellen out! 11 girls OUT! 4 more to go before we get to the ladders!" Dash exclaimed, "GOOO APPLEJACK!"

"HEY! ROOT FOR THE HOME TEAM YA WALKING GLUE STICK!" Sam exclaimed.

"HEY! She's like one of my best friends! I gotta root for her!" Dash shrugged.

Applejack winks at Dash and kicks Sion Eltnam, who is trying to get some momentum…

And Eltnam slowly gets up…and she gets attacked by Green before she gets thrown to the ropes! Eltnam holds the ropes, but Green POUNDS her elbow into the jaw of Sion and sends her leaning on the ropes. Green puts her on her shoulders and goes for a Fireman's Carry elimination, but Eltnam ESCAPES and KICKS, no kick is ducked and Green Dropkicks Eltnam! The Trainer smirks and she goes to GET HER NECKED GRABBED…

…BY KIVA ANDRU!

"HEY! KIVA! KIVA ANDRU! THE HELL?!" JR exclaimed.

"SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE IN THIS MATCH, BUT GREEN BEAT HER AND KIVA GOT REPLACED!" Courage shouted, "BUT WE ALL KNOW KIVA DID NOT WANT TO LET GREEN OFF THE HOOK FOR THAT!"

Kiva holds the neck of Green, and she ELBOWS KIVA OFF! Kiva goes flying off the apron, and Green turns and says, "STOP BEING A SORE-" **ELTNAM DROPKICKS GREEN OVER THE ROPES AND ONTO THE RING FLOOR!**

 **"OH SWEET CELESTIA, SION JUST ELIMINATED THE UCA FUTURE HALL OF FAMER!" Dash exclaimed.**

 **"BAH GAWD THIS CROWD IS ON THEIR FEET, THEY DIDN'T EXPECT THIS AT ALL! AND SION IS CELEBRATING LIKE SHE WON THE DAMN MATCH! GREEN DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" JR yelled in classic JR raspy fashion!**

The crowd is ELECTRIC AND CHANTING, "SION! SION! SION!" and some chant "TYPE-MOON! TYPE-MOON!" and others chant, "CASZ! CASZ!" and the others chant with them because that's a MUCH MUCH more unifying chant!

And GREEN is staring WIDE-EYED at Sion and then looks RIGHT at Kiva, who runs through the crowd walks by several crowd members and wrestling stars before saying, "YOUR MOVE…" to her as if it was a game of chess.

"Green is OUT …UCA is OUT…and THIS CROWD IS LOVING CASZ'S SION ELTNAM ATLASIA!" Dash exclaimed.

Sion goes and PUNCHES down Zoe, PUNCHES down Lopunny, ducks a right from Chikaru and DROPKICKS her down! Tsubaki gets a kick, and Holly gets a Cutter! Applejack gets a Dropkick! Satsuki eats a Discus Lariat! Saeko and Yuna get a Double Dropkick! Kairi gets a Superkick! 18 gets a Dropkick! SION RAISES HER HANDS AND JUMPS AROUND EXCITEDLY! "SION! SION! SION!" they chanted as Lopunny gets up in the near right corner…and gets a CORNER FOREARM SMASH! Zoe gets up in the far left corner, so Sion run and CORNER SPLASHES HER! She sees Chikaru in the near left corner and runs and DROPKICKS her! And then runs to the far right corner and CORNER BIONIC ELBOW TO SATSUKI! SION GETS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RING AND SCREEEAMS! "THIS IS MY TIME!" She yell out!

"THIS CROWD JUST GOT BEHIND THE DARK HORSE IN THIS RACE!" Dash exclaimed, "SHE MAY JUST BE THE ONE! THEY WANT HER TO WIN IT BAD!"

"AND THEY MAY JUST GET THEIR WISH! SION, LADIES & GENTLEMEN, HAS FINALLY RISEN!" Exclaimed JR.

Sion runs and KICKS Holly in the face! She then runs CLOTHESLINES HER! Holly stumbles right into the ropes, and Sion runs and JUMPS to **THE SPINE SHATTERING, RIB BREAKING SPEAR THAT KILLS ANY AND ALL OF HER MOMENTUM!**

"OOOOH! SPEAR! STORM CATCHES HER! SION JUST HAD HER FIRE SNUFFED!" Courage exclaimed.

The crowd just BOOS Holly after this one, and she actually SMIRKS when she grabs Sion and just DUMPS her over the ropes and onto the floor! Sion just lies on the floor, and the crowd HISSES at Holly, who just says, "YOU DON'T GET TO HAVE ANY DAMN HEROES!"

Crowd: JUST DIE! JUST DIE! JUST DIE!

"VICIOUS crowd!" Dash exclaimed.

"AFTER EVERY LAST SINGLE ONE OF YOU JUMP FIRST!" Holly screamed back. And Tsubaki Yayoi SMASHES HER ELBOW INTO THE JAW OF HOLLY AND THROWS HER TO CHIKARU…

…and Minamoto LIFTS AND DOUBLE A SPINEBUSTERS HER!

"DOUBLE A SPINEBUSTER FROM MINAMOTO! THE PRIDE OF SPICA ACADEMY! THE GIRL OF DAVIS MOTOMIYA!" JR exclaimed.

"All fine and dandy BUT JUST TWO MORE GIRLS NEED TO GO!" Sam exclaimed, "18 GET 'EM OUT!"

18 was chilling out in a corner…if she didn't need to fight to get the others out, she wouldn't. But Chikaru rises over Holly as the crowd cheers LOUD…and Chikaru and Tsubaki kick down Zoe Payne! Zoe pushes Chikaru and ELBOWS her head before Yayoi headbutts her and sends her into the ropes…

…

…AND A RETURNING ELLIE STUNNERS CHIKARU!

"OH! ELLIE! ELLIE RETURNED! WHERE THE HELL?" JR reacted.

Ellie runs and THROWS CHIKARU OVER THE ROPES! Chikaru landed on the apron, and Ellie went to deal with others…

…

…

…

…AND SO HOLLY SPEARS HER OFF THE APRON!

"OH! CHIKARU! GONE! AND TSUBAKI ALONE WITH PAYNE!" Courage shouted.

"OH! CHIKARU! GONE! AND TSUBAKI ALONE WITH PAYNE!" Courage shouted.

Ellie then turns to Tsubaki, who looks in horror at Chikaru going out, and starts ELBOWING Payne away before fist fighting with Ellie! And Ellie pushes her off and goes for a Stunner…

…but she pushes Ellie to the ropes and then CLOTHESLINES ELLIE OVER THE ROPES…

…

…AS ZOE PAYNE THROWS HER OVER THE ROPES AS WELL!

"NOOO ELLIE GOES-OH! PAYNE SENDS TSUBAKI OVER AS WELL!" Sam shouted, "BUT WAIT WE GOT LIKE NINE PEOPLE NOW!"

"OOOH YOU GUYS AREN'T SEEING WHAT I SEE HUH?" Dash exclaimed…

…Chikaru was on her back…outside the ring…one foot on the floor…AND ANOTHER ON THE APRON…

"HOLD ON HOLD ON…" King exclaimed, "Is she OUT? Was that REALLY always there?"

"I…I dunno!" Courage scratched his head.

"She doesn't LOOK LIKE IT…But I REALLY DON'T KNOW…" Dash said.

"Let's see some REPLAY…" Sam said, "The referees are doing the job they supposed to now!"

The match is STOPPED as they need to play replay, so referee Leslie Anderson looks at the TitanTron…

…and we go back to Chikaru flying off the apron after the Holly Spear…

…but she has ONE leg up…

…and she lands RIGHT on her back to let that absorb the brunt of the pain…

…with only ONE FOOT HITTING THE GROUND…the other STAYED IN THE AIR AND NEVER WENT DOWN… ** _SHE WAS STILL IN IT_**!

"OH SHAWN MICHAELS MUST HAVE DROPPED HIS JAW BECAUSE MINAMOTO SAVED HERSELF! SHE IS GOING TO THE FINAL TEN!" JR exclaimed as the crowd CHEERED ON MINAMOTO, who got back to her feet on the outside as the workers brought in ladders!

Chikaru slides back in the ring, and Tsubaki waves right to Chikaru and says, "YOU GOT IT!" Chikaru smirks and thumbs her up…but now the and soreness from the fall AND the TK assault was bothering her…EVERYONE was feeling something from the Battle Royal…but NOW it was time to fight in one more round for ALL the marbles…and the crowd SCREAMED FOR IT…

"ZOE PAYNE…ANDROID 18…YUNA…KAIRI…SAEKO BUSUJIMA…HOLLY STORM…CHIKARU MINAMOTO…MEGA LOPUNNY…SATSUKI KIRYUIN…APPLEJACK…" Courage exclaimed, "IT IS TIME! THE LADDER MATCH! THE DIAMOND IN THE MINE BRIEFCASE IS ON THE LINE NOW!"

The ten girls were fighting off any bruises and soreness they had. This was mostly a brawl. There were cuts and bruises everywhere. But these tend girls did not care. It was time for the ULTIMATE prize…

…AND THE BELL RINGS AGAIN…and nine go out the ring! Ladders lined up the ramp and they all went over to the same place BUT THEY DON'T NOTICE APPLEJACK DIVE AND VAULT OVER ONTO ALL NINE OF THEM!

"OH! BARELY THIRTY SECONDS IN AND EVERYONE IS ALREADY DOWN!" Courage exclaimed. "Applejack coordinated and predicted PERFECTLY!"

The FWE TV Champ runs and grabs one of six ladder before running back and SMASHING Lopunny in the face before sliding into the ring…and she sets up a ladder! AJ sees Chikaru get up and BASEBALL SLIDES her into Payne! And then Mule Kicks…or Bucks…Satsuki off the apron! Holly gets on the apron and Satsuki YANKS her off the apron just to keep it Holly free. AJ then starts her own trek up the ladder…

"How she gonna GRAB IT with her fingerless hooves?" Sam asked, "SOMEBODY TAKE HER BEFORE SHE TRIES TO ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

AJ gets halfway up, and YUNA appears and jumps up to grab Applejack and PULLS HER OFF TO POWERBOMB HER! She then makes her OWN way up the ladder, adjusting it carefully…and Lopunny springboards from the apron AND DROPKICKS HER IN THE SIDE OF HER HEAD! Yuna FLIES off the apron, and Lopunny tries to climb…but then HOLLY GRABS HER WITH THE BARBWIRE CHAIN AND STARTS TO CHOKE HER WITH IT!

"GOOD LORD WHY IS SHE DOING THIS?!" JR exclaimed, "STOP IT! STOP!"

Lopunny tries to ESCAPE…but Holly has it on her TIGHT…

…SO SATSUKI BEANS HOLLY IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD WITH A STEEL CHAIR! She threw the chair at her and Holly went down! Kiryuin then picks up a ladder she grabbed and throws it into the ring. She picks up Holly…and says to her, "You can't hurt anyone ANYMORE…" and holds her for a Bloody Sunday…

…AND LIFTS…

…

…but Holly REVERSES Satsuki's Bakuzan and twists her around into a Side Headlock **AND DROPPING HER HER HEAD RIGHT ONTO THE DOWNED LADDER WITH A HEADLOCK DRIVER!**

"OH LORD…HOW SICKENING…" JR exclaimed.

"THAT WAS NOT ORDINARY HEADLOCK DRIVER…THAT WAS THE KILLING JOKE…THAT WAS JOKER'S MOVE!" King shouted.

"AND JOKER IS SOMEWHERE LAUGHING!" Dash exclaimed.

"AND JUST LIKE THE KILLING JOKE STORY WITH JOKER AND BARBARA GORDON, HOLLY MAY HAVE DAMN NEAR DESTROYED ANY MOBILITY SATSUKI COULD EVER HAVE!" Exclaimed Courage.

Satsuki is STILL…NOT MOVING…and Holly DUMPS her out the ring and SPEARS AN INCOMING LOPUNNY! Holly turns around and sees Payne with a ladder…

…and her eyes go full red (metaphorically…only one eye goes red the other is swollen shut, thank you Gonzalez) before she yells, "YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER YOU BASTARD!" Zoe raises an eyebrow at Holly, but then realizes what she means. "OH DON'T PRETEND YOU'RE A SAINT YOU BITCH!" and she SMASHES the ladder into Holly…but Holly holds onto it and they both play tug of war with the ladder WHICH GETS DROPKICKED INTO THEM BY KAIRI! And both girls hit the set ladder backfirst, and Kairi picks up the chair and SMACKS it into Holly's back and SMASHES it over Zoe's back!

Outside the ring…18 put a ladder on the apron and the barricade on the hard camera side, and winked to the audience at home. "This'll be put to great use later…". She slides under the ring for a weapon…

…

…

…

…and pulls out…Sora Takenouchi's blue hard hat?

"Whaaat?" King was confused.

"…NEVER KNOW what you can find under a WWE ring…" JR shook his head, "Animated and now Showdown must take that too literally huh?"

"Sora's hat has decided more matches than any other non-standard foreign object in WWE history. MOSTLY for The Destined, but still. Sooo…" Courage shrugged.

18 shrugged and saw Yuna get up outside and SMASHED it over her head! 18 then throws Yuna SQUARE into the barricade! She turns around AND GETS A DIVING SENTON FROM SAEKO! Busujima gets back up, and she stares right at 18…and grabs her head and puts a leg over it and DROPS HER WITH THE SADISTIC SPLIT (Inverted Leg Drop Bulldog) ONTO SORA'S HARD HAT!

"OOPH! Sadistic SPLIT indeed! The sadistic part! 18 SMASHED into that hard hat!" JR shouted.

She picks up Yuna…and the modern day samurai lifts her up…and over her shoulder…not Violet Violence (Gory Neckbreaker)…but she runs and YUNA ESCAPES THE RAZOR'S EDGE…and Yuna rolls away and sees her try to get up…

…and Yuna runs and grabs the head and scales the apron to SLAM HER HEAD RIGHT INTO THE STEEL LADDER WITH THE GRAND SUMMON (Sliced Bread)! Yuna jumps to the other side of the ladder and catches her breath…and sees Mega Lopunny run to her so she LIFTS AND PLANTS HER ONTO THE LADDER WITH A BACK BODY DROP! But then KAIRI BULLDOGS HER! And in the ring, Applejack is climbing the ladder…

…once again she is on the horse (no pun intended) and now CHIKARU is joining her…and she is throwing rights and lefts all day at her! Chikaru takes the hooves, and then she EUROPEAN UPPERCUTS HER! Applejack shakes her head, and Chikaru grabs the briefcase and SLAMS it into Applejack's head before…

…

…KAIRI COMES FROM BEHIND AND STARTS PUSHING THE LADDER…! KAIRI HAS THE LADDER…AND CHIKARU AND APPLEJACK GO FLYING OUT OF THE RING AND APPLEJACK CRASHES ONTO THE LADDER! Lopunny, who was trying to get up, HAS CHIKARU CRASH ONTO HER AND ROLL OFF! Lopunny and Applejack writhe on the ladder…and Kairi starts HER TREK UP…and Kairi starts to reach for that Briefcase…

"Kairi…acquaintances of Sora & Riku! Sora a former Money in the Bank! AND SHE HAS HER PATH CLEARED TO THE TOP!" JR shouted.

Kairi REACHES FOR IT…and she can't quite GET IT…

…she stands to the top…

…

…but ZOE PAYNE IS GETTING UP WITH THE LADDER…and she is SHAKING IT…Kairi has NO stable ground on that ladder…she's at the top. But Zoe is starting her OWN comeback…AND SHE IS SHAKING THE LADDER NONSTOP…AND KAIRI IS LOSING ALL FORMS OF BALANCE…

…so she thought…"I'm about to get thrown off…why not make a moment…?"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…So she gets SHAKEN OFF…and she falls in style **_TO NAIL A 450 LEG DROP OFF THE LADDER AND PUTS LOPUNNY AND APPLEJACK THROUGH THE LADDER BRIDGE ON THE OUTSIDE!_**

 ** _"BAW GAWD SHE WENT OUT IN STYLE! A KINGDOM KRASH TO TAKE DOWN LOPUNNY AND APPLEJACK!" JR shouted, "THE LADDER'S BROKEN! APPLEJACK IS BROKEN! LOPUNNY IS BROKEN! KAIRI IS BROKEN! AND BAH GAWD I'M SURE LAUREN FAUST, SATOSHI TAJIRI, AND TETSUYA NOMURA ARE BROKEN TOO!"_**

Kairi lies in the rubble on top of Lopunny and Applejack…BARELY moving, if AT ALL…

…

…

…

…and this didn't bother Zoe Payne, who started HER OWN CLIMB UP…

"Zoe Payne going UP…CCW is CLEAR for their second Best of the Best win!" King exclaimed.

"BUT YUNA…YUNA HAS HER OWN TREK…" Courage shouted as YUNA started climbing as well...

The crowd chants "HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!" at Kairi dive still…and Yuna starts climbing upwards towards the top along with Zoe…but Yuna is a bit quicker on the draw than Zoe, and she is reaching for the Briefcase! She has her hands on the handle, but Zoe PULLS her down and SMASHES her head into the ladder rung! Yuna is dazed…and so Zoe pulls her onto her shoulders and holds her there…

…

…and DELIVERS THE TAN OFF HER SHOULDERS AND SENDS YUNA CRASHING ONTO THE FLOOR! Zoe starts climbing AGAIN…and she reaches the top…and YUNA GETS UP AGAIN…Yuna is fighting through! She's getting up and fighting! And she climbs on Zoe's side, BUT ZOE HAS THE BRIEFCASE IN HER HAND! YUNA HAS TO WORK QUICK!

…Yuna LATCHES onto the waist of Zoe and tries pulling her down…

…but Zoe is a TOUGH BUG! SHE ISN'T GETTING SCREWED OVER ANY LONGER! SHE HAS HER CHANCE IN HER HAND! ZOE IS HOLDING ON FOR DEAR LIFE…

…

...

...

...

...

…

…AND SAEKO FROM OUT OF NOWHERE PULLS THE LADDER FROM UNDER THEM! ZOE PAYNE IS DANGLING IN THE AIR WHILE HOLDING ONTO THE BRIEFCASE…AND YUNA IS HOLDING ONTO ZOE…

"NO PLACE TO ESCAPE! BUT YUNA IS CLIMBING ZOE! YUNA IS CLIMBING ZOE TOWARDS THE TOP!" Courage shouted.

YUNA IS ELBOWING ZOE! AND ZOE IS ELBOWING YUNA! THEY BOTH ARE FIGHTING AT THE TOP! SOMEBODY HAS TO GRAB THE BELT BUT A WAITING SAEKO IS DOWN THERE...NOBODY IS DROPPING...

...BUT A DAZED ANDROID 18 SLIDES IN...SHE IS NOT ABOUT LEAVE THIS MATCH WITHOUT LEAVING HER MARK...

"ANDROID 18 HAS NO TIME TO SIT HERE AND LOLLYGAG, SHE WANTS THAT BRIEFCASE! GET IT LAZULI GET IT!" Sam shouted.

18 SMASHES the ladder into Zoe and Yuna…and KEEPS SMASHING into them…Yuna find her grip slipping from the chains…and Zoe ELBOWS her…and Yuna gets hit again!...And 18 SMASHES it into Zoe's sides…

…

…

…

…So Yuna pushes herself up with all her strength on the chains…

…AND SOMEHOW YUNA IN A LAST DITCH EFFORT MANAGES TO GET A JUMPING ROUNDHOUSE RIGHT TO THE TEMPLE BEFORE SHE FALLS TO THE MAT! IT BARELY CONNECTS! BUT THE MAKESHIFT BLITZ KICK MAKES ZOE FALL RIGHT OFF THE LADDER!

"THE KICK BARELY CONNECTED! SHE HIT IT AS SHE FELL! ZOE PAYNE HAS GONE DOWN!" Courage exclaimed.

And now 18 sets up the ladder…and Saeko goes for the climb, and so does 18…

…and the Android GETS A SHOT TO THE BACK WITH A PIPE FROM CHIKARU! And then she SMASHES it into Saeko's leg! She KEEPS hitting the two either pipes, alternating! Saeko falls, and Chikaru SMASHES the pipe into her head! And 18 falls and Chikaru SMASHES – NOTHING! CHIKARU GETS A LIFT AND AND ANDROID DRIVER ONTO THE MAT!

"OOPH! ANDROID DRIVER! 18 HAS A CLEAR PATH! 18 HAD A CLEAR PATH!" Dash shouted.

"YES! OUR WIN! OUR WIN! WCW GETS THE WIN! COME ON 18! COME ON!" Shouted Sam.

18 climbs the ladder…and holds the back of her head…but she manages to get up there…and she grabs the briefcase…

…

…

…

…HOLLY STORM FEROCIOUSLY STARTS CLIMBING…SHE'S A RABID ANIMAL AND SHE MAKES IT TO THE TOP AND GRABS ONTO 18! BUT THE LEGEND JUST KEEPS HOLD! THE ANDROID FIGHTS WHATEVER PAIN SHE FEELS! SHE GRABS HOLLY BY THE NECK AND AND LIFTS HER UP…AND SHE HAS ON HER SHOULDERS FOR AND FIREMAN'S CARRY…

…

…

…

..BUT HOLLY KNEES THE HEAD…AND SHE MANAGES TO TAKE 18 DOWN THE LADDER WITH WITH A SITOUT FACEBREAKER OFF THE TOP!

"THE PURE UNADULTERATED CARNAGE! THE CARNAGE! HOLLY STORM IS GETTING UP!...AND SHE SPEARS BUSUJIMA! SHE SPEARS MINAMOTO!" JR shouted.

HOLLY THEN SPEARS ZOE PAYNE THE HARDEST…AND SHE EYES THE LADDER…AND SHE GOES BACK TO THE CLIMB AGAIN…

…AND SHE CLIMBS IT WITH A PURPOSE…

….

…

…OH does HOLLY CLIMB…

…

…

…

…and she reaches THE TOP…AND EVERYONE IS DOWN…

…

…

"HOLLY STORM! HOLLY STORM HAS IT IN HER HA-OH GOOD LORD…" JR reacted…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..SATSUKI HAS HOLLY BARBWIRE CHAINS AND WHIPS HER RIGHT IN THE BACK! AND THEN SHE DOES IT AGAIN! SATSUKI IS ALIVE AND WELL! AND SHE YANKS HOLLY! SHE TRIES PULLING HER DOWN! STORM IS STAYING IN THIS ONE! SOMEHOW SOMEWAY! SATSUKI CLIMBS UP AND WRAPS THE BARBWIRE IN HER HAND, CUTS BE DAMNED! _ **AND SHE STARTS CHOKING HOLLY WITH THE BARBWIRE CHAIN!**_

 _ **"SATSUKI IS SADISTIC! SHE'S PLAYING HOLLY'S GAME! SHE'S TRYING TO OUT KILL HER!" Dash shouted.**_

 **"YOU…AREN'T…WINNING…" SHE SCREAMED IN HOLLY'S EAR…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…AND HOLLY FLIPS SATSUKI OFF, SPITTING BLOOD EVERYWHERE…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…AND GETS SATSUKI ONTO HER SHOULDERS…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…AND LAST DITCH F5 OFF THE LADDER AND ONTO THE DOWNED LADDER! DOWN GOES SATSUKI!**

 **"OOOH GOD IN HEAVEN, HAVE MERCY ON THESE WOMEN! " JR yelled.**

 **"THERE MUST BE A WINNER JR! THERE HAS TO BE! AND HOLLY IS STUMBLING!" Courage said.**

Holly stumbles about, COUGHING UP BLOOD…dire straits…PURE DIRE STRAITS…she gets up RIGHT INTO A BIG BOOT FROM ZOE PAYNE! The crowd CHEERS …and she shouts "YOU HYPOCRITES BETTER NOT THINK THIS IS FOR YOUR ASSES!" and she gets booed AGAIN…

…

…

..

…And she goes for the TA _ **-ANNIE FRAZIER DRAGS HER OUT THE RING AND REGGIE ROCKET DOUBLE R SPINEBUSTERS HER RIGHT ONTO THE FLOOR!**_

 _ **"REGGIE?! REGGIE!?" Dash shouted.**_

 _ **"SHADES OF JACKPOT! SHADES OF JACKPOT! REVENGE FOR PANDEMONIUM!" Sam shouts.**_

"REGGIE?! REGGIE!?" Dash shouted.

"SHADES OF JACKPOT! SHADES OF JACKPOT! REVENGE FOR PANDEMONIUM!" Sam shouts.

"BUT THEY JUST HELPED HOLLY STORM!" Dash shouted in anger.

"THERE IS NO DAMNS GIVEN! THERE ARE NO DAMNS GIVEN WHEN YOUR BEST FRIEND IS LYING IN A HOSPITAL BED!" Shouted JR. "REGGIE DIDN'T GET SONYA, BUT SHE GOT THE BIG SISTER INSTEAD! AND ZOE PAYNE GETS SCREWED AGAIN! THE END GETS SCREWED!"

"THIS IS AWESOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* chants are started, and Zoe is down AND OUT on the ground…

…

…Reggie and Annie leave through the crowd, and Reggie pats her brother on the head before FLIPPING OFF Starforce Mega Man, DAMN THE PG RATING!

…

…

…

…and Storm is STILL on her feet, ONCE AGAIN CLIMBING…

…

..

...

…

…

…

…and SO IS CHIKARU MINAMOTO…CHIKARU IS MAKING HER WAY UP AS WELL…

…

…

…

…and Holly sees Chikaru and RIGHT HANDS HER…and reaches for the case…

…

…

…

…

…

…AND CHIKARU SMASHES THE BRIEFCASE INTO HOLLY'S FACE…

…and HOLLY HEADBUTTS HER…

…

…

…

…

…CHIKARU UPPERCUTS HER IN THE JAW AS THE LADDER SHAKES…AND HOLLY IS SHAKING AND NEARLY FALLS OFF…

…

…

…

…

…AND HOLLY BITCH SLAPS CHIKARU…

…

…

…

…

…

…AND THE LADDER SHAKES

…

…

…

…

..

…

…AND CHIKARU GETS THE BAD EYE WITH A FINGER JAB!

…

…

…

…AND SHE REACHES FOR THE BRIEFCASE

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…AND HOLLY SPITS BLOODS IN HER EYES!

"WHAT IS SHE A LIZARD?!" Shouted Dash.

…

..

…

..

…And THAT BLIND CHIKARU…AND THE LADDER SHAKES AGAIN AS HOLLY THROWS HER OVER THE TOP AND SHE GOES CHEST FIRST ONTO THE BARRICADE AND INTO THE LAPS OF FANS!

"NO! CHIKARU! SHADES OF SORA AT WRESTLEMANIA 2000! SAILOR MOON SENDING HER FLYING OFF THE LADDER RIBS FIRST INTO THE BARRICADE!" JR shouted, "AND MOON WON THAT MATCH!"

"NOBODY FOR HOLLY! HOLLY IS UP THERE IN THE HEAVENS WITH A BRIEFCASE IN HAND…" Sam shouted.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…AND **SATSUKI, FROM THE OTHER SIDE, HAD CLIMBED UP!** SHE WAS COVERED IN BLOOD FROM HER FACE, BUT HOLLY NEVER SAW **SORA'S HARD HAT SMASHING HER ACROSS THE HEAD!**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…AND SENDING HER FLYING OFF THE LADDER BACK FIRST ONTO ANOTHER LADDER!

"SATSUKI! SATSUKI WITH THE HARD HAT!" Courage shouted.

"HOLLY IS ON THE LADDER! THE PEOPLE ARE DOWN…SATSUKI IS CLIMBING OH SO SLOWLY!" Dash shouted.

"18 GET YER ROBOTIC HIDE UP BEFORE I MELT YA! GO ON AND GET UP!" Sam exclaimed.

Satsuki is CLIMBING…she looks at Holly…and she is DOWN…she weakly climbs up…her ENTIRE BODY IS SHOUTING AT HER TO STOP BUT THE STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT KEEPS MOVING ON UP…

…

…

…

…

…

…

SHE REACHES THE TOP…She extends her hands…

fingernails…

…

…

…

fingertips…

…

…

…

Fingers…

…

…

…

hands…

…

…

…

…Satsuki grabs onto the Briefcase and STUMBLES…she nearly falls…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(Deadpool: *Sitting with the authors* Ya wanna know what else is this long?...)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(Deadpool:...The Sound of Music and Gone With the Wind. #DirtyMinds)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… _ **"HEAD OF THE STUDENT COUNCIL IS BEST OF THE BEST AND THE FIRST EVER MS. DIAMOND IN THE MINE! SATSUKI WIIINS! SATSUKI WIIINS!" DASH SHOUTED AS SATSUKI PULLED THE BRIEFCASE DOWN!**_

"Sterness" by NOAH plays as Satsuki sits atop the ladder...and she surveys the area...

...

...but she falls OFF the ladder...

...

...and into Ryuko's arms! Gadget PROUDLY ANNOUNCES'

"HERE is your winner, THE BEST OF THE BEST...SATSUKI KIRYUIN!"

"GAIA HAS A NEW BEST! SATSUKI HAS FOUGHT TOOTH AND NAIL, SHED BLOOD AND SKIN, AND HER EYEBROWS MAY HAVE BEEN RIPPED A TAD..." Dash said, "BUT KIRYUIN IS NOW INTERNATIONAL CHAMPION AND BEST OF THE BEST!"

Ryuko is helping her sister up the long ramp...and then eventually carries her up. There are banners next to The TitanTron with Dekisugi Hidetoshi and Dan Kuso...and then a loud BANG is heard, followed by SATSUKI'S banner being rolled down. (They had banners for everyone for all possibilities). Satsuki sits down in the throne tenderly...and legend Penelope Pitstop puts the ring on her hand. Her music ends...and Penelope is going to play interviewer for a second.

"HEY...I have to say you pulled out a groovy win their Satsuki. You PRACTICALLY KILLED YOURSELF to win this match." Pitstop told her. "Any words now?...ESPECIALLY for the Women's Champions?"

Satsuki was huffing and puffing...her face needed stitches...but she looked at her ring and Briefcase and had a slight smirk...

"...This...was for Sakura...for Ashley Storm...for Nonon...after what Storm did to THEM...she deserved EVERYTHING she got and MORE..." Satsuki growled. "I had to stand by and WATCH HER injure and burn people...and now I get to send HER to hell...and now I have ULTIMATE power...a power greater than many others...the powers of SURPRISE...and FEAR...because EVERY CHAMPION WILL FEAR MY FACE...MY VISAGE...MY SHADOW...MY VOICE...my Briefcase gives me the power to cash in ANYWHERE on ANYONE...from Ronda Rousey...to that LIAR AND CHEAT Haruhi Suzumiya...that BRUTE Revy or the long tenured Kari Kamiya...the Jewel Jessica Wilson...Lightning Farron...Sora Takenouchi...Téa Gardener...and even that DEMONIC ALPHA BITCH Gwen Tennyson is gonna fear as little as my SCENT...because they will never know when I will appear...but they will know that when I do...their reigns are over...ANY FIRST & ONLYS from Téa to Gwen will be OVER...any dream first Title reigns from Lightning to Jessica will be OVER...any monsters like Rousey are OVER...top female heroes like Korra and Sora...even YOU Tina Armstrong...that Openweight Title reign will be OVER...fear me...fear The BEST..."

Satsuki backs up and she is helped up by Ryuko,.and the go to make their way to the back...

"CHILLING WORDS from Satsuki...CHILLING WORDS to any female Champions out there..." Dash said, "Satsuki is WATCHING YOU...and the second she appears you are DONE...FEAR HER..."

Backstage you can see Haruhi watching the TV...clutching her Title instinctively despite her face putting on a brave look...

Satsuki goes backstage with Ryuko...

...and we go backstage to find...

...THE JOKER...

...

...with Chris House himself. The Clown Prince of Crime had grimace on his face, because his client lost...but he soon grew a smile on HIS face...he turned to Chris and simply said...

"...For every WHACK and HIT that Ms. President gave Holly...you give TEN whacks to the skull of Mutou...bring back that ECW Title...and let us PARTY after the event when I have Claude Speed LAUGHING along with us!" He said joyfully. Chris just grimaced and walked off. He was ready to train a bit more. His match was SOON...

...but not now. Because the slot machine returned once more, and it rolled out the event's name to The WMX theme and gave us two coins: One with a Chell's face in it, and the other with Soi Fon's face.

"Well folks next after the commercial is Soi Fon vs. Chell, a battle of MOMENTUM and RELEVANCY. Soi Fon promised to use Chell as a stepping stone...and Chell has a newfound AGGRESSIVE SIDE due to a certain talking AI named GLaDOS..." Courage said.

"And we will be joined by CCW Team. The Ellis Twins and The NBC Duo!" Dash exclaimed. "Thank you JR & King! We'll see ga later!"

JR tried to speak, but we believe he threw out his voice in that match.

"Thank YOU guys! We will see ya after this commercial break!" King announced.

(Commercial)

"EET MOR CHIKIN" said Foghorn Leghorn, holding up a Chik-Fil-A sign.


	4. Chell vs Soi Fon

We come back…

…to the man himself…VINCENT KENNEDY MCMAHON…getting NUCLEAR heat as he is seen laughing next to a very tired Duke and a smirking Luthor.

"FINALLY…CCW screws CCW…I love it. None of OUR men doing it." Vince said. "That red headed tramp stamp Zoe Payne doesn't deserve to give CCW another briefcase. But DAMMIT…that damn hardcore android could not win a DAMN THING…no wonder I got rid of her. Damn her. Must be defective…"

"Well she was PERFECTLY FINE under MY watch, Mr. McMahon…" a very familiar voice said behind him…

…and they turned around to see the man himself, PAUL HEYMAN. The crowd popped with loud chants of "E-C-DUB! E-C-DUB!"

"The Paulrus!" Dash exclaimed…with a slight chuckle.

"Paul Heyman, here for the commentary for the ECW Title tonight!" Courage said.

"…Heyman." Vince nodded. "Here for commentary. Hope you're ready."

He chuckled, Heyman just shaking his head at Vince and his…current professionalism. "Oh Vince…I am ready. I am here to see E-C-W…the way I envisioned it all those years ago…Mutou…Conker…Chris House (I LOVE that guy; a pox on Joker for taking him)….and a guy who has never touched the main event, Slade…I wanna see a new ECW Champion…but at the same time I know Yugi is still going to kick ASS even without his puzzle. But sir…I may have some beef with how you have been dealing with…Character Championship Wrestling…that 'red headed tramp stamp' is a client of mine. And I LIKE CCW…a lot of us do…so leave it to buzzkill Vince to ruin something that we all looove…ho-huuum…"

Heyman shrugged and spun back around to take his leave. "Ruin OUR FUN to make yourself feel better…you wanna go kill UCA next? I heard Force is getting good ratings for Flame! Oh! Brawl and UWE too! They may take RAW's ratings! Ignition may screw up Smackdown and Showdown! Oh well! Buh-bye ACW! NCW, PCUW, AWE, CEW…kill 'em ALL Vince! Conquer the business until YOU feel secure! Okay?...Ruin the competition...and maybe in your moneyless world where you rule all...you can finally feel secure in ending Fiction Wrestling..."

Paul smiled and left the area...leaving a very annoyed Vince...and a slightly smirking Duke...

"...Words of wisdom from the ECW Wizard himself." Courage said.

"Haha and I LOOOVE watching Vince McMahon look annoyed." Announced a recently arriving Jeremy Ellis as CCW's team arrived!

"Hey CCW is here!" Dash exclaimed. "You guys doing well?"

"I am ALWAYS doing well. Now shhh…time FOR CCW TO DO THEIR JOB…" Cris said, "I am Cris Collins worth and this is CCW's turn to fight solo!"

"Soi Fon vs. Chell!" Jonathan exclaimed. "A feud that didn't truly gain heat until Main Event! Soi Fon said Chell was a STEPPING STONE…a way for the Gotei 13 captain to rise up…but Chell has found momentum since beating Trixie Tang…especially with the help of a certain AI…"

"GLaDOS has been encouraging Chell with…peer pressure to succeed…" Jeremy said, "And she has been very aggressive lately ALTHOUGH we cannot say that they have a partnership."

"BUT…Soi Fon is in her first big match here and this will DEFINITELY BE a battle of speed vs. strength. " Sam said. "WCW GOTTA GET A WIN! And Soi Fon gotta chop those mannish legs of Chell down!"

"Nice body shaming Yosemite." Dash said, "Love & Tolerance."

"FERGET your love and tolerance." Sam yelled. "WCW ALL THE WAY!"

"Oh this will be fun…" Al Michaels deadpanned…

"Anthem of the Lonely" by Nine Lashes plays…and out comes Soi Fon, sporting an orange jacket reminiscent of her purple haired idol. The crowd gives a mixed cheer, trying to get a feel for Soi Fon...

 _ **A heart made of stone**_

 _ **Callous and bone**_

 _ **Fracture and tear it out**_

 _ **To let it go**_

 _ **And to think**_

 _ **I called it my own**_

 _ **And I would have never thought**_

 _ **The pain could grow**_

Soi Fon ignored the fans…and simply walked the long and winding ramp down to the ring. She kept her stoic look, her face not betraying her emotionless state.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall; representing WCW; Soi Fon!"

"Soi Fon, a rookie of WCW with a very one track mind; she is SERIOUS…and does NOT hesitate to win HOWEVER she needs to win." Courage said.

"She states she needs this win for her own burgeoning career. A career that has LOTS OF potential." Courage said, "Me and Dash saw her in NXT. She is a very skilled ring combatant who ALWAYS goes hard with 110% whenever she can. But…"

"…So does Chell." Jeremy chimed in. "Soi Fon may be a talent…but can she beat the Portal Powerhouse?"

Soi Fong's music dies, and she removes the jacket ..

…as now a vertical line of Portal Turrets stand together. The crowd cheers for this interesting situation…and then begin to cheer louder when they begin playing the ending song of Portal 2.

…and then a portal opens behind them on the other side…and a Thermal Discouragement Beam is on the other side of the portal…

…

…and it INCINERATE the nearest turret until it EXPLODES!

"WHOA! Is that legal?" Jonathan asked.

"Don't ask, bro…just REVEL…" Jeremy said before JUMPING when another turret was blown up…

…and then another…

…and then another…

…and then ANOTHER!

One by one each turret is destroyed! And finally there are no more turrets…

..

…

…

 _ **Hold on to me, love**_

 _ **You know I can't stay long**_

 _ **All I wanted to say was, "I love you and I'm not afraid."**_

 _ **Can you hear me?**_

 _ **Can you feel me in your arms?**_

And through the portal came CHELL, Wheatley in hand as she steps through to the roaring crowd of Pride & Glory!

"And her opponent; representing CCW; accompanied by Wheatley…Chell!" Gadget announced.

Chell makes her way down the ramp, keeping her eyes on the ring…and on Soi Fon. The Portal Protagonist keeps her own emotionless look while she does give one fan a high-five…well she let's then touch Wheatley…

"Thank you child! Enjoy your brush with fame!" The personality core exclaimed to the happy boy. Chell herself eyed into the crowd to find a glasses wearing, crowbar wielding Valve partner of hers…and nods to him before making her way towards the ring apron.

 _ **Holding my last breath**_

 _ **Safe inside myself**_

 _ **Are all my thoughts of you**_

 _ **Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight**_

"From her WILD and mysterious debut promos of cryptic code to her nearly MASSACRING Gwen Ten in Sadistic Madness, Chell has been a woman of few words and many actions!" AL Michaels announced.

"Her crossover record is 1-1 split, as she led her team to a win over the female RR members at Best in the World and tied with Asui at the CCW-UWE Supershow. Chell wants to make those numbers positive…" Jeremy said, "And she can…with…GLaDOS."

"Has anyone heard GLaDOS this evening?..." A nervous Courage asked. "Anyone?..."

"I can say…no…I haven't." Jeremy said.

"Well Chell needs it." Cris said, "She wins WITH GLaDOS and CCW needs a win after what last happened. Left a BAD taste in my mouth…"

"Oh no way varmint! WCW gonna win! We got a losing record and WWE/WCW cannot afford to lose to any other companies! We gonna win out this show!"

"You keep on speaking ya old coot." Cris said.

"Says the old coot." Dash fired back…which Jeremy snickered and gave Rainbow some dap.

"Oh keep talking blue horse. I need some new glue…" Crisis muttered.

Chelly puts Wheatley down on the steel steps…and eyes Soi Fon…as if she were not an opponent…but an ENEMY…

"Chelly giving Soi Fon some dirty looks…" Courage said.

"This is about Chell's momentum…survival…Soi Fon wants to use her as a stepping stone…and Chell cannot allow that lest her hard fought comeback gets shot down." Jonathan said.

Soi Fon returns the same glare to Chell…preparing herself in the near left corner…

"And Soi Fon needs this win too. She wants to prove herself on a stage as large as this. And what else BUT beat Chell? This match of speed vs. strength is going to determine who really will go on to have a GREAT year after this…" Dash said.

The bell rings, and Soi Fon walks right up to The Portal Protagonist, who looks down at the soul reaper. Chell PUSHES Soi Fon down, all for even THINKING she could step towards her, and Soi Fon rolls onto her feet and circles Chell. She's trying to find ANY sort of place where she could exploit Chell. The silent lady stares Soi Fon down...almost giving her a death glare, DARING her to come at her. This Chell was not as nice as before...but a lot more intimidating. A lot more willing to go the extra mile. And after what Soi Fon said to her on Main Event...Chell knew she needed to get this win...because who KNEW what would happen if she lost. Soi Fon eyes Chell...as Chell eyes her...and finally she goes on the offensive with Shoot Kicks to the legs of Chell, but the Powerhouse telegraphed the obvious big person takedown method nd caught the foot of Soi...before she gets a Gamengiri to the head to take her down! Soi pins her quick, and Chell pushes Soi Fon off quick! Soi Fon backs up and runs at Chell, but gets caught by the Powerhouse for a Spinning Side Slam...that gets reversed into a COMPLETE SHOT by Soi Fon! "Ew I did a Deadpool move..." she remarked in her own head before hooking the leg. 1, Chell PUSHES Soi Fon off. Soi Fon is kicking on Chell while she's down, and Chell grabs a foot from Soi Fon and FLIPS her right onto her face! Chell picks Soi Fon up by her waist and DEADLIFTS her before German Suplexing her! 1...Soi Fon kicks out. She gets up, and Chell grabs her by the waist again and RELEASE German Suplexes her right onto her face!

Jonathan said about Chell, "You want to talk about power, FOLKS...this freak of nature is female power personified. Thee size, strength...but comes with agility, technical skill, submission prowess...she's the big muscle star some guys wish they could have."

"Yeah and she's also a big giant silent FREAK." Sam said.

"And you're a judgemental jerk, Sam. Chell's kicking BUTT...but Soi Fon needs to find some way to get in some offense!"

"I gott sing praises for a CCW wrestler vs. A WCW star." Cris shrugged, "Chell's a biiit too much for Soi Fon. I mean I'm sure Soi Fon is GOOD...we never really seen her in a match before this, but let's pretend Anarchy isn't a COMPLETE and utter baboon and has some eye for talent *Chell European Uppercuts Soi Fon* Ooh...nasty...Soi Fon may be fast...but Chell can run AND has strength. Deadly combo. Chell wins."

"Nice observation, Mr. Collinsworth." The normally humble Courage rolled his eyes.

Chell lifts Soi Fon back up and Irish Whips her. Chell catches Soi Fon on her shoulders and Samoan Drop-does not connect as Soi Fon floats over to the back of Chell and Dropkicks her in the back of her right leg. Chell goes to her left knee, and Soi Fon runs the ropes and Shining Wizards the powerhouse! Chell falls to her back, and Soi Fon pins her. 1-Chell STILL pushes Soi Fon up...and HOLDS ONTO her. Chell lifts Soi Fon up onto her shoulders as she gets up and Samoan Drops her! Chell rolls onto her knees and observes a writhing Soi Fon. The soul reaper looks up at Chell...and grits her teeth while glaring right into the soulless eyes of Chell. She groans in pain as Chell gets to one knee and then stands up. Soi Fon gets to one knee, and Chell KICKS her in the face to take her down. She then locks in a Front Headlock, and then follows it with a Double Underhook as she picks her up. Chell LIFTS Soi Fon and DROPS HER with a Tigerbomb! Chell wants to pin, but then a voice rings out from the stadium PA saying, **"Do not stop, Chell. Continue with her suffering. She must know who you are. They ALL must know."** (Jeremy: Oooh boy... ; Al: GLaDOS has been GOADING and EGGING Chell on to be more...aggressive it seems. ; Dash: OBVIOUSLY the goading's been working. She's like 20% HARSHER.) Chell YANKS Soi Fon up by her hear and runs her to the corner before SMASHING her head into he near right corner REPEATEDLY. And then she follows it up with a lift...and SNAKE EYES! Soi Fon holds her face and leans on the ropes...and Chell LARIATS her out of the ring! Soi Fon stumbles and lands right near the announce table of CCW, and then lifts herself up. She grabs Jeremy's water and douses herself with it to keep her cool. (Jeremy: Hey! Oh man, I was thirsty too...) Chell, seeing Soi Fon leaning her head on the table, decides to squash her head by running the ropes...

...and then SUICIDE DIVES RIGHT-ONTO NOTHING AS SOI FON DODGES AND LETS CHELL CRASH HER ELBOW SUICIDA RIGHT ONTO THE TABLE! And right as Chell gets up to tend to her jammed upper arm, Soi Fon grabs onto the arm and DOUBLE ARM KNEEBREAKERS IT!

"OH!" Jonathan cringed, "Chell CRASHED right in front of us! And DAMN I think Soi Fon may have just found a WEAKNESS!"

"You bet she did, that was SMART THINKING on The Gotei 13 Captain!" Dash clapped with her hooves.

"Smart it was, but that 'ole rascal needs to CAPITALIZE!" Sam said.

Soi Fon skipped the grappling and just started beating on the back and right arm of Chell, landing punches and knees to it so Chell is demobilized. Chell Irish Whips Soi Fon (or tries to) upon gaining control of an arm, and yet Soi Fon was able to REVERSE it and throws Chell RIGHT into the near left steel post! Chell holds her shoulder, and Soi Fon DROPKICKS HER shoulder first into the steel steps! Chell holds her arm, and Soi Fon rolls into the ring and rolls back out to restart the count. Chell gets up, and gets on the apron, and Soi Fon grabs the right arm and JUMPS onto the ropes and jumps down back onto the mat HOTSHOTTING THE BAD ARM WITH EXTRA ELEVATION! Soi Fon isn't done though, she then jumps onto the ropes again and jumps down TO ARM DRAG CHELL INTO THE RING! The crowd was VERY impressed, as evidenced by their chants of, "YOU GOT TALENT! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*" Soi Fon ignores the chants though...ESPECIALLY when GLaDOS comes back on through the PA. **"Chell...this isn't you. You're the destroyer, not the destroyed. Make her the victim here."** And as the crowd chanted, "THE CAKE IS A LIE! THE CAKE IS A LIE!", Chell was shown getting ANGRIER. And her once soulless eyes began to show another emotion...rage. And as Soi Fon grabs her legs, Chell kicks her off. Soi Fon backs up into the ropes and comes back RIGHT INTO A LIFT AND A GORILLA PRESS SLAM! Soi Fon holds her back and GROANS in pain as Chell holds her right arm. But Chell tries to ignore the pain...she has pain to INFLICT. Chell picks up Soi Fon...and puts her in a Hammerlock. She throws her forward, and CHELLFIRE CONNECTS, FLIPPING SOI FON INSIDE OUT! Soi Fon lands right on her head, and Chell cracks her neck before liftigng her back up. She holds her arms in a Double Underhook...but Soi Fon gets her arms free, and Northern Lights Suplexes Chell! Soi Fon backs into the ropes and leans on them. She runs and KICKS Chell in the back! Soi Fon tries her absolute best to keep Chell down, and targets the arm for kicks and strikes. But Chell grabs the head of Soi Fon as she gets up and HEADBUTTS her! The captain holds her head...and then gets HEADBUTT AFTER HEADBUTT AFTER HEADBUTT! The crowd counts along with the number of headbutts Chell gives her!

1!

2!

3!

4!

5!

6!

7!

8!

9!

10!

11!

12!

13! (Jeremy: Good _baklava_ Chell's DESTROYING her brains!)

14!

15!

16!

17!

18!

19!

20!

21!

22!

23!

24!

25!

26!

27!

28!

29!

30!

Chell finally stops, as some of the crowd collectively "Ah! Ah! Ah!"s like The Count. The majority, however, cheers WILD after THAT barbaric method of wrestling. Chell is holding a cut and barely standing Soi Fon...

"YEEZUS..." Jeremy cringed as Kanye West smiled from his home.

Courage gulped and shivered a bit. "Y-Yeah...very, erm...t-technical..."

"A natural Lou Thesz." A sarcastically deadpanning Yosemite Sam commented.

...and Chell transitions that right into The Silent But Deadly (Rear Naked Choke)! And Chell just CHOKES Soi Fon...and the captain can barely move in her own predicament. (GLaDOS: **Yes, take the life from her, just as she plans on taking your momentum from you. Sieze her breath before you can sieze the opportunity of a lifetime**. ; Courage: *Fearful* Ccan somebody shut her oooff?) The ref checks on Soi Fon, and just can see her slipping under. He raises her arm, and it drops like a wet noodle. And so the ref finally calls for the be-nooo...wait Soi Fon's arm STIRS...and Chell SQUEEZES her neck, almost as if she wants to POP her head! Soi Fon starts trying to power out, but you can't overpower a Powerhouse. So Soi Fon, always doing what needs to be done, starts SCRAPING THE EYES OF CHELL! (Courage: OH! The eyes! The eyes! ; Cris: Hey! Ref! Open your eyes! If this was a CCW ref, HE'D see this travesty! Damn incompetent referees! ; Dash: Oh don't start this NOW...) Chell GROANS and grits her teeth as she holds the arm...and then SOI FON YANKS on the idle bad arm of Chell, and Chell finally LETS GO, holding her arm in pure pain! And that's when Soi Fon gets her bearings in order...and LIFTS UP CHELL INTO A PRESS...SOMEHOW...(Courage: WE SAW HER LIFT FRIEDA, BUT LIFTING CHELL UP IS JUST INCREDIBLE!) And then Soi Fon DROS her, and catches her right as she falls and GERMAN SUPLEXES HER WITH A BRIDGE! HORNET STING!

1...

2...

Chell kicks out! Soi Fon got a two count...and she was looking for three. So she Irish Whips her to the near right corner. Chell gets a lift to the top...and Soi Fon gets up as well to meet her at the top. She grabs the neck...

...and Chell punches her gut...and then Chell gets free from Soi Fon's grip. Chell grabs the neck...and LIFTS Soi Fon up as if she popped her up to her shoulders...

... _ **AND DIVES OFF WITH A SUPER SITOUT POWERBOMB TO SOI FON ONTO THE MAT!**_

"GOOD CAVIAR ON PITA BREAD OH CRAP I RAN OUT OF RUSSIAN FOOD!" Jeremy exclaimed, "BOTH OF THEIR SPINES MAY HAVE JUST DONE THE TANGO!"

"SOI FON IS FINISHED! CALL THE SOUL SOCIETY, THEY JUST GOT DOWNSIZED TO THE GOTEI 12!" Cris exclaimed with a chuckle.

Wheatley went "WOW..." as his one optic receiver just flashed brightly. "Now that was impressive, Chell! Go on and pin her, love!"

1...

...

2...

...

KICK OUT FROM SOI FON! SOMEHOW, SHE BROKE FREE!

"OOOOOOH SHE WANTS TO BE DEADER THAN DEADMAN, MORE BROKEN THAN THE VENUS DE MILO!" Cris exclaimed.

Chell growls...and gets up...and GLaDOS continues on... **"Your opponent has no qualms with doing what is needed to win. You shouldn't either. Make her REGRET her own arrogance and words."**...so Chell nods and goes to the turnbuckle. She begins removing the turnbuckle cover. Upon doing that, the ref admonishes her, so she goes to the ring apron as he begins trying to repair it. ...And then she picks up Wheatley. And the crowd KNOWS what she wants with Wheatley. GLaDOS is goading her into doing this...and Wheatley is doing his best to tell her to do otherwise...

"Now h-h-hold on love, you know this isn't the beeest way to do things. GLaDOS will only lead you to being naughty! C-C-Come on, love, let's just do this the old fashioned way! Tthe heroic way!...You dooon't have to listen to her..."

And while Chell wants to win...she takes in Wheatley's words...she puts Wheatley down and groans. The crowd cheers on Chell for this decision...

"Very good by Chell here. VERY good." Jon said with a sigh.

"Very good? Aheheh, that varmint just lost the match." Sam said

"Hey, just because she decided to do the right thing doesn't mean she-"

Jeremy was cut off when Chell was cut off from a Springboard Shoulder Block RIGHT INTO THE SHUNKO CUTTER (Elevated Cutter) FROM OUT OF NOWHERE BY SOI FON!

"...oh dear." Jeremy gulped.

"Oh OF COURSE...Big Match Chell, can't do ANYTHING right! She hasn't won a big crossover match since Best in the World!" Groaned Cris.

"And The Cutter came STRAIGHT from the depths of whatever hell Soi Fon just pulled herself out of!" Courage exclaimed, "Soi Fon hooks the leg!"

1...

...

2...

...

CHELL KICKS OUT, SOMEHOW, SOMEWAY!

"WHAT?!" Sam exclaimed in shock.

"OH BIG MATCH CHELL, COMING THROUGH FOR CCW AGAIN IN CROSSOVER MATCHES!" Cris exclaimed, "You know she led a team to victory at Best in the World!"

"Oh STUFF IT, Collinsworth!" Jeremy snapped.

"I'd say the same to you, kid, but I bet Tammy won't let you." Cris chuckled.

"Oh don't start this PLEASE..." Courage pleaded.

Soi Fon gets up...and Chell rolls out the ring and onto the apron. Soi Fon walks to the apron and grabs Chell, but GETS HOT-SHOTTED across the ropes! Chell rolls to the floor and checks under the ring...

"Oh now what is she doing? Come ON Chell!" Jeremy said, "You can't get so MAD! Don't let rage consume you!"

"Chell's MAD, folks...frustration ABOUND..." Al Michaels said.

Chell pulls out a chair and rolls to the ring with it...and the ref just PLEADS with her to give him the chair. Soi Fon, stoic and unwavering, just gives Chell a glare that screams, "GO FOR IT...". And Wheatley just PLEADS for Chell to put the chair down...

...as GLaDOS says in the PA system, **"DO IT. ASSERT yourself. There really will be cake this time if you do."**

The crowd is just chanting out, "THE CAKE IS A LIE, THE CAKE IS A LIE!", but Chell RAISES the chair and...throws it far off across the ring. Wheatley sighs in relief again as the ref goes to take the chair out...

"Once again...cost us the match." Cris groaned.

"Better to lose fairly than to win unfairly." Dash crossed her arms...er, front legs...

"Oh keep your Magic is Friendship BS off the mic." Cris said.

"I say that to her all the time." Sam said.

"You two are the worst." Jeremy facepalmed.

...and Soi Fon DROPKICKS Chell into the far right corner! Chell tries picking herself up, but Soi Fon grabs her legs.

"Oh Soi Fon back on the offensive, and she has the legs! Chell trying to hold on!" Dash exclaimed.

Soi steps closer, trying to get momentum off the next yank, and SHE GETS BELTED ACROSS THE HAND BY A SCREAMING WHEATLEY!

"OH GOOD GAWD ALMIGHTY, SORRY JR BUT I NEEDED TO USE IT!" Jonathan exclaimed, "Chell BEANED Wheatley at Soi Fon's skull like a baseball from Mariano Rivera!"

"You New Yorkians with your crazy stars!" Courage exclaimed, "But she listened to GLaDOS?"

"She's got a baaad side to her, folks." Sam chuckled sinisterly, "She wanted that win..."

"...AND that cake..." Dash said.

"And now Chell locks in The SBD, that Rear Naked Chooke!" Al Michaels announced, "And after THAT throw, this is all just a formality. Soi Fon isn't getting up. That shot made her LIMP."

And right Al is. Soi Fon was fading fast. But she was MUCH too prideful to give in. She would never surrender to the enemy. So she let herself get KO'd in the hold, going completely limp as the ref checks her and finally rings the bell. Evanescence's "My Last Breath" plays, as Chell keeps the hold on Soi Fon...as if she was holding onto her very career and momentum. The ref yells at Chell for her to let go of Soi Fon before he reverses the decision, and she complies with the command.

"Here is your winner...Chell!" Inspector Gadget announced.

"WOW..." Jeremy blinked, "GLaDOS led Chell to a win here folks, DECISIVE. KO'd Soi Fon...with reluctant assistance."

"You win ANY way you can." Cris said, "Anybody who hates what Chell did simply hates WINNING and GOOD MANAGEMENT. And GLaDOS is GOOD MANAGEMENT for WINNERS."

"Is...GLaDOS really Chell's manager though?" Courage asked.

"After tonight, she BETTER make her her new manager." Sam said. "But the little ball thing works as a nice weapon."

Chell, carrying Wheatley, simply nods at her companion and exits the ring with him. Soi Fon is checked on by officials...

...and Chell raises a fist in the air as she walks up the winding ramp. Wheatley is worried...VERY worried...

"Congrats to CCW! And with that, the score is 0-3, with WWE/WCW losing to the away teams here." Courage said, "We need to get some BIG wins soon."

"Agreed Courage." Dash said, "Hope we can get it NEXT too..."

Chell walks to the backstage as we go to commercial...

(Commercial)

Buy this authentic new Portal Gun! The only one of its kind! Only $100,000! Only one in use ever!

*The narrator suddenly turns around with the camera to find Chell walk into her locker room and find them stealing her Portal Gun* *The men try to run, but Chell catches them and the camera tumbles before the screen goes dark*

(Commercial End)


	5. Past vs Present vs Future Tag Match

We come back to the backstage...with Duke on the pbone...

"...They aren't coming out Albert?" He asked, "...You sure?...Okay fine. I tried Albert. ...You KNOW I can't spare them. There is a SHOW that needs happening. A MATCH needs wrestling. A BELT needs defending. And they want to play the game of 'civil disobedience'?...I'm an Army man. They just got into a a war they CANNOT WIN."

Duke SLAMMED the phone down onto the receiver...and the scene pans out to show Senji, Aries, Psymon, Spin, and VercettI standing near Duke.

"What is it Duke?" Asked Senji in rather terse tone. He was enjoying the show and didn't want to be bothered. But he had a feeling this was for The Hardcover Title...

Duke shook his head. "You five. I got something for you. Huey and The Nation think he can REVOLT against my rulings. This isn't Gandhi. MLK. Whoever. He needs to find out the hard way that what I say GOES...and what the fans want TRULY matters."

"I'm way ahead of ya Duke." Spin said, holding a bat with a wolverine and a bloodlusted Connor and Force (authors).taped to it. "Don't ask me how I got this."

"...No. No Spin." Duke backed away. "...No I am going to put a new twist on an old trick. WWE started the trend...and now we do it again. But nothing TOO much to scare off The Nation from the area. No...see...you five...and Riley?...Starting from this point on...are fighting for The Toon Hardcore Championship...RIGHT NOW...i _n a 24/7 Championship Scramble Match._ The person who makes it BACK HERE with The Hardcore Title tomorrow in time for the Ladder Match is the NEW Hardcore Champion...and then they have to DEFEND IT in the Ladder Match right afterwards. Now let's see Riley run from THAT."

The crowd absolutely LOVED that proclamation...and the five Hardcore fellows smirked...

Aries spoke up, "I think I speak for all of us when I say that Riley MOST LIKELY will not make it back with that Title if WE have the rights to handle him."

"Him AND his little Nation will provide a fun...challenge." Psymon said, followed by a dark chuckle.

"As long as The Belt is here ALL is okay." Duke said. "I tried being nice...nice Duke didn't work. Handle your business."

"Let's not waste time then." Tommy said, walking out. "I got a ride we can take. After we get there though it's every man for themselves."

Tommy left with the other four...and Duke sighed while holding his head. "...Hard decisions."

"...Oh nooo..." Dash groaned.

"Oh nonono we can't lose this Belt to those...NUTS!" Sam shouted. "NO NO NO! I REFUSE TO LOSE OUR BELT TO THEM! NATION! DEFEND THEM WITH PRIDE!"

"Well I think it's awesome! The Nation deserves some karma headed their way after the way they spout out their agendas like everyone is out to get them!" Said special guest Sarah Watkins at the table.

"Hey guys! It's me, Demetri, with Sarah Watkins!" Exclaimed Demi. "And we're here to commentate for our special match! PCUW is in this one folks!"

The Slot Machine rolled once the lever was pulled down, and once the dials spelled, "Pride & Glory", they shot out six gold coins. Two had the faces of Krueger and Murdock on them…two others on the bottom had Pete and Sylvester on them…and the two other coins on the right had the faces of Rex and Max on them…

"Past vs. Present vs. Future!" Sarah shouted excitedly.

"The 2D Power Trip take on The Virus Rebellion and The D-Team in a one fall to the finish Tag Match!" Shouted Dash, "THE PAST AND THE PRESENT AND THE FUTURE COLLIDE!"

 ** _Dinosaur King is what you wanna be?_**

Upon the Dinosaur King US Theme playing, Rex & Max rode in from the sides of the stage…on a TRICERATOPS and a CARNOTAURUS respectively, much to the "OOH"s and "AAH"s of the crowd…especially the kids. Zoe, their manager, rode in on a Parasaurolophus on the side of the stage. The three hopped onto the stage, returning their dinos to mini-size, and run down the ramp while high-fiving every kid they can! The bell rings, and they get announced in by Gadget!

"The following contest is a Past vs. Present vs. Future Triple Tag Team Match scheduled for one-fall!" He announced. "Coming to the ring; representing WCW; Rex & Max, The D-Team!"

"The entrance WAS…impressive." Dash said, "Dinos live among us! And the kids certainly loved it!"

"Yeah they did…" Sarah said, "And I can't blame them! That WAS pretty awesome."

"The Dinosaur Kings pretty much spun their wheels throughout all of this year so far after a pretty good debut last year." Said Courage. "They almost beat Ed & Rolf of The EPA for No. 1 Contendership! But these two have said that they are going to BEAT The 2D Power Trip and BEAT The Virus Rebellion!"

Max, upon reaching the apron, hops on and gets onto the top turnbuckle and spreads his arms like pterodactyl wings while Max gets on the apron under Max and raises his hands and index fingers into the air like horns. Zoe, standing on the ringside floor, had one hand on her hip and the other opened and pointing to her two boys.

"They have the confidence, the speed, the athleticism…they're a BOMBASTIC team…" Sam said, "I wanna see 'em win…but they got a TOUGH TOUGH ROAD…"

As their music dies down…

…and the lights dim a bit…as the temperature gets a taaad…higher…

"…What in tarnation?..." Sam pulls his tie off and fans himself with his now melting hat.

Courage pants as a dog does, and then Dash uses her tail as a fan to try and cool him off…but then that catches on fire. "WOW! Okay what's going on?" She asked.

Sarah fanned herself, "I dunno…but I-"

FIRE BURSTS FROM THE STAGE, RAMP, AND TURNBUCKLES, CATCHING EVERYONE OFF GUARD!

"YEEP!" Sarah hopped into the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Poor Courage freaked out and fainted.

"WHAT IN SAM HILL?" Yosemite yelled out.

…

…

…

 ** _We are young!_**

 ** _But we have heart_**

 ** _Born in this world as it all falls apart_**

Through the fire on the stage, one can see the silhouettes of two figures…

 ** _We are strong_**

 ** _But we don't belong_**

 ** _Born in this world as it all falls apart_**

Upon the flames dying down, we all find out that those figures…were RED MURDOCK aka RC BANE…and JASON KRUEGER…both wearing their Virus Rebellion trench coats…the same ones they wore when they beat Tai Kamiya & Ash Ketchum. RC holds up his Tag Title Briefcase, good for any Tag Title Match in PCUW against Van & Corey at any time.

 ** _I see the children in the rain like the parade before the pain._**

 ** _I see the love; I see the hate; I see this world that we can make!_**

 ** _I see the life I see the sky. Give it all to see you fly..._**

 ** _Yes, we wave this flag of hatred, but you're the ones who made it!_**

 ** _Watch the beauty of all our lies passing right before my eyes._**

 ** _I hear the hate in all your words all the wars to make us hurt_**

"And their opponents; representing PCUW; Jason Krueger & RC Bane, The Virus Rebellion!"

 ** _We get so sick, we're so sick; we never wanted all this_**

 ** _Medication for the kids with no reason to live!_**

"Folks let it be known forever…" Dash started, "…That Yosemite Sam pissed his pants."

The camera tried to pan to the wettened slacks of Sam, but the cowboy pushed the camera man away!

"IT WAS SWEAT STAINS!" Sam yelled.

"Yeah well I wouldn't blame anyone scared of these two." Courage gulped, "Beat Tai & Ash in their first match together, and PCUW never gave them any play until JUST recently. And boy are Red & Jason upset about that…"

"The mouth of the group AND The RR, RC Bane has gone on record as saying that Van & Corey are more a detriment to The Division than helping it." Sarah said, "They've given them vignettes and promos…they just want to play mindgames. And it's working! They're on high alert! V&C COULD lose those Titles any night! They could lose them now!"

"I doubt we will see that though." Demetri said, "But we will see them trying to really prove something. If they win TONIGHT…they may be even more aggressive and try to get their foots even MORE into The PCUW door and up the ladder."

 ** _So we_**

 ** _March to the drums of the damned as we come_**

 ** _Watch it burn in the sun - we are numb!_**

The duo get on the apron and look at each other…and then Jason raises his hands like Kane…

…and then brings them down for HUGE pillars of fire bursting from the turnbuckles into the night sky!

 ** _We are young!_**

 ** _But we have heart_**

 ** _Born in this world as it all falls apart_**

 ** _We are strong_**

 ** _But we don't belong_**

 ** _Born in this world as it all falls apart_**

"Very INTERESTING entrance by The Rebellion." Dash said warily as Red & Jason raise a fist and declare, "ALL HAIL THE ROOKIE REVOLUTION!"…to which the crowd joins in as well.

Chants of "KRUUUEGEEER! MUUURDOOOCK!" ring out amongst newer, but still teen and grown fans. But the kids boo them as they have their horses in the corner of The D-Team…especially one young boy who seems to really love dinosaurs…all next to some booker of CCW mentioned befo-…

…damn you Zoe Payne…

…

…

…

…The OLDER fans, the ones of older wrestling…and the high level smarks…they cheer now because they anticipate ONE LAST TEAM…

…

…

…

…and "Gonna Raise Hell" by Cheap Trick played for these old time classics! The crowd got on their feets and CHEERED…

…

…when SYLVESTER CAT & BIG BAD PETE walked onto the stage!

"OOOH WELL HERE WE GO FOLKS!" Courage shouted, "THE OLD TIME CLASSICS! The men behind Team 2D and a team who SHARED a World Title in WCW! One of the first occurrences of two rival companies coming together to become one team!"

"And their opponents…" Gadget announced proudly, "…representing CLASSIC WCW and NWA…Sylvester the Cat & Big Bad Pete…The 2D Power Trip!"

"The men with the most Tag Titles! 18 tag Titles in The NWA, WCW, WCCW, and so many many more companies of the old days!" Sam exclaimed, "A fellow Looney Tune in Sylvester and of course Disney's own Big Bad Pete! The Powerhouse/Grappler combo these two exhibit…their MOVES…their skill…they're on a WHOLE other level! I have been lucky to face these two galoots and I am actually rooting for them THE MOST! But them OR The D-Team is better than Virus Rebellion!"

Many fans bowed to the recent Hall of Famers, and Pete bowed back while Sylvester spied O-Kari's Gatoman…and growled sexily at her with a wink. He walked by and kissed her hand before Pete dragged him back onto the ramp.

"Comedy, serious, these two could pull off ANYTHING." Dash said. "Man we're in the presence of LEGENDS…"

The 2D Power Trip enters the ring…and Jason Krueger wants to go up to them. "MOVE OVER OLD MEN YOU'RE TIME'S DONE…" he shouted at them, garnering boos from the older crowd but cheers from the younger crowd.

"Some disrespect to the legends…" Courage said, "…The RR want more time for the young guns and want legends and veterans who take up space to get going…"

"Gonna need to LIVE with it boys…" Sam shrugged, "Here to STAY…and it's time we sent you boys packing to PCUW."

"And it seems as if Rex, Sylvester, and RC want to start off…the more Technical of each duo." Demetri said.

"Good for the feeling out process before the explosive ones go in…Max is a speedy flyer, Pete is a mega Powerhouse, and Jason is just explosive…" Dash said, "But now it's time to find out who wins…past with The Power Trip…present with The Rebellion…or future with The D-Team?"

The bell rings, and we have Rex, Sylvester, and RC start off the match…and RC simply backs up as Rex goes right for Sylvester! The D-Team blond kicks the legs of Sylvester and pushes him to the ropes. Sylvester comes back and kicks the leg of Rex from under him! Sylvester grabs him, and gets a roll into a Small Package for barely even a one count. Rex gets up after the pin attempt and goes for a kick to Sylvester, but gets his foot caught. Sly then pulled him and throws Rex with a Sambo Suplex. Rex hit the ropes with his backs and landed upside-down. Sly then turns around and ducks a backhand swinging RC and grabs him from behind before slamming him onto Rex with a Back Suplex into a Facebuster! Sly then tags in Pete…and he comes in RUNNING to the ropes as Sly keeps his foot on RC's back to keep him and Rex down…

…and Pete comes back, jumps, and SPLASHES right onto the two!

"OOH!" Demitri cringed, "Oh man, Pete's size and elevation off that splash may have made a Dino-Virus pancake!"

"Big Bad Pete, that is a name I remember folks!" Sam exclaimed, "Facing Pete, well that 'ole varmint'll make ya bones turn ta jelly!"

Pete gets up and picks up RC. He lifts him up onto his shoulders and gives him an Over the Shoulder Backbreaker. He then gets up and delivers a Chuck Palumbo-esque Full Throttle to RC! Rex then comes in and kicks the legs of Pete repeatedly and then kicks the gut of Pete before bounces off the rope sand getting a Shoulder Block that just sends Rex FLYING backwards! (Sam: GREAT ALAMO, Pete hasn't lost a STEP! ; Sarah: Oh boy we may be in trouble here.) Pete smirks and says, "Don't try getting up boy-o."…as RC grabs the legs of Pete! RC tries to keep hold of him, and Rex sees this and smirks before running, springboarding off the ropes, and Springboard Roundhouses him in the head! Pete is groggy off of the kick, and Rex runs again and jumps to DRIVE his foot into Pete's head with a Savate Kick to send him to the ropes! And as Pete leans on the ropes, RC lets go of the feet and then Superkicks Pete in the head to daze him again! And then both RC and Max nod at each other…and DOUBLE Superkick Pete, sending him clear over the ropes! RC Bane nods at Rex…and then gut punches him before kicking him and setting him up early for The Virus Impact (Gutwrench Powerbomb)!

"Oh Virus Impact with Pete out! RC got the first hit and he may get the last!" Demitri exclaimed.

"NO! Rex gets behind! He counters, KICK TO THE NECK!" Courage exclaimed.

RC goes over the ropes off the kick, and Rex tags in Max. The triceratops kid runs to the ropes and gets on one knee with his hands cupped. Rex runs, and then steps on the hands and FLIES OVER THE ROPES, NAILING A SENTON RIGHT ONTO A RC AND PETE TO TAKE THEM DOWN!

"WOW! That's something we haven't seen in a while! The premiere flying team of WCW is The D-Team!" Courage clapped.

"And Max going to join his partner in Air Dino!" Dash exclaimed.

Max runs the ropes, AND GETS A CLOTHESLINE TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD! Jason, the culprit of said Clothesline, was on the apron when he did it. He then yelled, "GET UP RC! TIME TO TAKE THIS MATCH BACK!" And RC Bane climbed back into the ring and walked towards Jason. And the tag was made, and the crowd POPPED when he stepped in. The crowd chants, "KRUEGER'S GONNA KILL YOU! KRUEGER'S GONNA KILL YOU!", and Jason did make do on that promise. He throws Max RIGHT into his near right corner and began RAMMING his shoulders into the gut of Max! He Irish Whips Max, and the kid comes back into a LIFT, similar to a Suplex, and then a STUNNER on the way back down! (Sarah: Oh! Brink of Insanity! Jason's got a LOT of moves under his name. ; Courage: A lot of moves he's learned over the course of his journeyman career. NCW, HWA, ACW, LBF, CXWE, UCA, even FTW now! But PCUW is where he first got his name known. And it's where The Virus Rebellion became well known. It's the ONLY place where Virus Rebellion is.) Jason runs to his corner, and jumps on the top…jumps on the ropes…and then jumps off for a Triple Jump Moonsault he calls The Mad Kill Drive THAT MISSES! Jason crashed onto the mat, and Max grabs Jason from behind and lifts him…Sit-Out Protobomb! Pin! 1…2, SYLVESTER kicks the back of Max's head, runs the ropes, and then comes back to grab the head of Max and DRIVE it into the ground with a Hurricarana Driver! Jason gets up, and Sly grabs him and Belly to Belly Takedown!

"Oh! Sly had tagged back in when Pete got back into the ring, and he's on fire AGAIN!" Demitri said.

"How do you even stop this guy?" Asked Sarah as Sly tagged in Pete again.

"PERFECT teamwork folks." Sam said, "There's only one way to win…just be BETTER."

"That doesn't sound so easy." Sarah said.

"I know." Deadpanned Sam.

Pete catches a running Sylvester, pops him into the air, and lets him SPLASH onto Jason! Pete picks Jason up…and the berserker tries throwing rights and lefts to Pete to break him down…chants of "PEEEEEEETE!" and "JASOOOON!" just sound around the arena…but the big dog picks up Jason by his neck and SLAMS him with a Chokebomb. Jason immediately, but slowly, gets up from that rocking shot. And Pete flexes a bit before kissing his fist and throws the right hand…that misses as Jason ducks and then TRIES LIFTING PETE UP FOR THE ABSOLUTE DESTRUCTION (Death Valley Driver)…! (Sarah: WHAT? Oh man if he actually pulls this off…!)…but Pete just keeps his weight down and hinders Jason from even making the big move. And Pete lifts Jason and GUTWRENCH POWERBOMBS HIM! A finisher for Red Murdock…just a devastating move for Pete! (Sam: Aheheh…he WISHED he could get him up.) Pete picks up Jason and backs into the near left corner for a SUPER Powerbomb…and he raises a fist while going, "AHAAA!" to signal for a classic move of his. (Sam: Ooooh boy we're about to see Jason get his spine DESTROYED! And unlike Chell, THIS time it's gonna END the match!) Pete goes to the first rung…and then the second-MAX RUNS AND PUSHES JASON'S HEAD RIGHT INTO THE GUT OF BIG BAD PETE!

"WHOA! Where did he come from?" Sarah jumped.

"I dunno but what a save for JASON of all people!" Dash said.

Jason gets on one knee, pretty sore from Pete's high power moves, and Max sees the opportunity…

…and runs…

…and jumps RIGHT on the back of Jason…

…and steps off FOR A MAKESHIFT POETRY IN MOTION TO TAKE PETE BACK OVER THE ROPES AND RIGHT ONTO THE APRON!

"WOOOW!" Demitri exclaimed, "Jason being used as a prop to take down Pete!"

"Oh he isn't done!" Courage exclaimed.

Max, who had stayed on the ropes, climbs BACK onto the top for Jason, and then jumps off and Tornado DDTs-NOBODY, Jason keeps hold of Max and POWERS him upwards and runs TO SLAM HIM WITH THE AWESOME BOMB! The crowd goes, "BOOM!" and "N-C-DUB!" off the finisher, as Jason just starts going WILD, STOMPING everywhere around the ring! And then he starts pulling at his hair and GLARING at Max. No that wasn't gonna finish it. Jason had SO many moves, he could pick and choose what he wanted to end the match with. And right NOW…Jason wanted to send a message. He grabs Max and lifts him…and REVERSE Tombstone Piledriver! And he hooks the leg on Max…

"…Wait…that's Fade to Black!" Sarah pointed out, "Van's move!"

"That's a huge 'Take That!' to Van & Corey!" Dash said, "And he may have this one in the bag!"

1…

2…

Pete DRAGS Jason off of him from the apron! And Pete picks Jason up and LOCKS him in a Bearhug!

"PETE! He's back, and The Bearhug locked in on Jason! That guy might actually TAP OUT or PASS OUT int hat! Has Jason ever tapped?" Dash asked.

"I…dunno…" Demitri scratched his head.

Jason tries fighting the hold, but he feels his head getting lighter. All he needed was one save…Pete had the hold on so tight, his head may pop…and Jason began BELL CLAPPING his head before headbutting him! Pete takes those shots, and then tries SNAPPING his back! And RC Bane REACHES out, holding the rope on the corner as Jason reaches! He's FINGERTIPS AWAY…Jason has his hand out to-PETE MOVES HIM AWAY! And Jason is in the middle of the ring, with NO WAY to tag out! And Jason slowly starts to go in and out, his eyes blinking and his eyes going in and out of focus. AND MAX & REX DROPKICK THE BACK OF HIS HEAD! Pete drops the Messiah of the Neckbreaker, and Max & Rex Dropkick him right onto the ropes! Rex runs and jumps over the ropes, Hot-Shotting Pete right on them! And then Rex gets back in and tags in Max, who heads to the top of the corner…

…

…AND JUMPS AND NAILS THE GUILLOTINE LEG DROP ONTO BIG BAD PETE!

"LEG DROP CONNECTS BABY!" Dash exclaimed, "THEY ACTUALLY GONNA PIN THE CHAMPIONS?!"

"OH MAN THAT'S INSANE!" Sarah exclaimed.

"THEY'RE GONNA MAKE HISTORY! MAX HAS IT!" exclaimed Demitri.

1…

2…

SLYVESTER BREAKS UP THE PIN! And Jason TAGS RC Bane in right after that. And Bane grabs Max from off the gorund and deadlifts him for a German Suplex!

…and then he performs another German Suplex…

…and then ANOTHER German Suplex! He completes The Hat Trick! But he isn't done there…He can't do submissions now. Takes too long. RC runs and Clotheslines the back of a returning Sly's head, and then goes back to Max and bends him over. He Gutwrenches him up…and Max Hurricaranas him down!

1…

2…

RC breaks out, AND HAS TRANSITIONED INTO A REAPER LOCK (Single Leg Boston Crab)! But Max is not tapping out, and Pete is slowly getting up! RC never even got the chance to wear down any legs, so he abandons the submission and runs at Pete for a Dropkick to the head, but gets LIFTED IN A SIDEWALK SLAM AND PLANTED onto the mat! Max gets up with one leg…and Pete Bearhugs Max and tags in Sly, who grabs the back and Standing Bow & Arrows him, just driving his knee into the back! The Power Trip Combo is FULLY locked into Max! A knee and a Bearhug CRUSHING his spine as he SCREAMS in pain! (Sam: OH I KNOW THIS FULLY! THE BOW & ARROW/BEARHUG! THE POWER TRIP COMBO HAS ALREADY ENDED THIS MATCH!) Max raises a hand, trying to break out…and tries elbowing Sly off…but THAT DOES NOTHING as Max just gets a Headbutt to the back and front of the head! Max is TRAPPED…and he's wearing down FAST…

…

…so RC SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULTS OFF AND LIONSAULTS ALL THREE OF THEM DOWN! RC goes down, and the four people in the ring are lying on the mat writhing in pain, even the match saver RC! Rex, seeing Pete get up slowly, gets on the top of his team's far right corner…

…and JASON KRUEGER grabs him from off the apron…Zoe herself is PLEADING for Jason to let Rex go…but Jason just eyes Puma Loco & White Pantera…and both ZOOM AWAY…

"JASON…HE'S GOT THE CRAZY EYES!" Demi exclaimed.

"WHEN DOESN'T HE HAVE THE CRAZY EYES?" Courage asked.

…

 _ **AND KRUEGER AWESOME BOMBS REX FROM THE TOP THROUGH THE SPANISH ANNOUNCE TABLE!**_

" _ **BY CELESTIA, I THINK REX JUST WENT EXTINCT! THAT PSYCHO SICKO KRUEGER BROKE OUR ROOKIE!"**_ Dash exclaimed.

" _ **HE IS OUT, DAMMIT, REX IS NOT MOVING IN THAT RUBBLE! JASON KRUEGER COMMITTED AN ACT OF MURDER ON LIVE TV!"**_ Demitri exclaimed.

The LIVELY crowd just chants, "HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!" as Jason twitches and grins, his sharp fang-like teeth bearing as he stands over the rubble where the act was committed.

In the ring, RC gets up, and he grabs the neck of Sylvester. But Pete grabs his neck and LIFTS him…CHOKESLAM gets REVERSED into a SITOUT FACEBUSTER! Sylvester, however, STILL kicks RC in the face to take him down! RC gets a lift…and Sylvester puts him on the corner. He then picks him up and puts him at the top of the corner and then climbs to the top! Catch the Birdy (Top Rope Hurricarana/Frankensteiner Pin) gets the chance as Sly hops on the shoulders of RC and RC TURNS THAT INTO A POWERBOMB THROW OFF OF THE TOP AND ONTO THE BODY OF BIG BAD PETE!

"COUNTER! COUNTER by RC! The resourceful one of the team to Jason's berserker!" Dash exclaimed.

"But Pete, RESILIENT as ever, gets up!" Sam exclaimed.

Pete still trying to stand, gets to his feet ONLY TO GET GOOORED FROM THE TOP ROPE BY JASON!

"GORE! GOOORE! GOOOOOORE! JASON KRUEGER LEVELS BIG BAD PETE WITH A FLYING GORE!" Dash MARKED at her chair, throwing her hooves around.

"CALM YOUR PONY PATOOTIE DOWN, GIRL!" Sam exclaimed.

"HAHA! I CAN'T HELP IT! I LOVE THIS STUFF!" Dash exclaimed.

Jason ROOOARS…

…and RC slaps the back of his head to calm him down. "We END this. NOW." He said to Jason, who went serious again while RC lifts up Sly. He throws him to Jason, and he puts him on his shoulders. Jason gets ready, and he throws him off…

…Absolute Destruction RIGHT into the arms of RC Bane FOR AN ABSOLUTE DESTRUCTION/VIRUS IMPACT COMBO!

"WHOA! SO COOL!" Dash exclaimed.

"What was THAT?" Demetri asked, "Like they mixed their finishers!"

"A Death Valley Driver into a Powerbomb! A Virus Destruction!..." Courage pondered, "Or…an Absolute Impact…which do you fans like better?"

"Well I know what VIRUS REBELLION like better!" Sarah exclaimed as RC pinned Sylvester…

1…

…

2…

…

3!

"Beating ANOTHER tag team of legends!" Sarah exclaimed, "I can't believe this!"

The bell rings, and Jason is outside the ring near PCUW's guest table. He SLAMS his hands on the table, startling Sarah and Demi as he yells, "YOU SEE THAT?! YOU TELL YOUR BUDDIES V&C THEY GOT THAT COMING FOR 'EM! WE BEEN DENIED TOO LONG! WE SHOULDA GOT YOUR RESPECT AFTER WE BEAT ASH & TAI! NOW WE WANT YOUR FEAR…"

"Here are your winners…The Virus Rebellion!" IG exclaimed.

"ANOTHER loss for the home team! WHOOP!" Sam sarcastically celebrated. "These kids are the real DEAL…"

The ref hands RC his briefcase, and a sinister Murdock says into the camera, "We're DONE waiting. Time is on MY SIDE, in MY HANDS. And it's TICKING…"

"Time IS on their side, folks." Demitri said.

"And so is momentum and experience." Shrugs Dash. "Rookies…that are ready for the big time."

Jason BUCKED at Demetri, who jumped back. RC was calling Jason back, and the two reunite at ringside and walk up the ramp. They look onto the crowd…and keep their eyes SOLELY on two Tag Team Champions from PCUW…V&C. Their eyes never leave the Champions as they go up that ramp…

…and we go backstage ourselves to find Trunks shadow boxing. His sister, AUW Women's Champion Bullard Briefs is behind him with her hands on her hips.

"You sure you got this bro?" She asked him. "You seem…rusty lately."

"I'm not RUSTY…just seems everything has gone WEIRD for me lately. Like I can't seem to get a groove." Trunks lamented.

"Maybe you just finally realized you stink now and need to retire?" Said the voice of…The Toon Cruiserweight Champion of the World…Timmy Turner. The crowd booed as Timmy came into full view, his smarmy buck-toothed grin meeting the annoyed groans of Trunks. Bulla opts to leave and stay out of this one…

"Leave Timmy…" Trunks plainly puts.

Timmy shrugs and shoulders his Belt. "…Why?...What can you do to stop me?...Couldn't beat me…couldn't beat 9-Volt…or Steve…you honestly think you have a chance at shutting ME up?...Come on pal…come on…the Cruiserweight legends of OLD are…well…Old. Need to retire fogey. I'm trying to give the same motivation to retire now that I have Sora. HE never listened. And look at 'im now. Look at his girl now. Look at his buddy now. THAT IS a man who had nothing left in the tank…and his mediocrity is contagious. Trunks…go…now…while you have health…and dignity…"

Timmy gave Trunks a smile and a pat on the shoulder…and then said, "I'll give you your retirement speech." Timmy walks off…

(Commercial)


	6. Asui vs Yuna in Extreme Rules

And we come BACK to the ring…

"Welcome back folks! We have another match up NEXT…" Exclaimed Dash ands the slot machine rolled again…

…and gave us a Mobian Cat…and Japanese MMA Girl…

"Asui Hikaru vs. Yuna Kamihara, Best 2 out of 3 Falls under EXTREME RULES…Asui fighting to defend WRESTLING…and Yuna oh so DISRESPECTFUL to female wrestling!" Announced The Tenth Doctor, who sat with Spoony and The Nostalgia Critic.

"HELLOOO I'M THE NOSTALGIA CRITIC!" Doug announced, "And I watch it SO YOU don't have to! And I would rather stick porcupines up my ass and a pair of wangs in my ear than listen to Yuna spout her CRAP about MMA being superior "

"Well have no fear…" Spoony said. "Yuna is about to get a feeew pointers in wrestling from an all time great…"

"OR…Yuna shocks the world." Sam said, "DARNIT WE DON'T HAVE ANY WINS! NO WINS AT ALL! THROW US A DURN BONE! YUNA PLEEEASE WIN!"

As the crowd cheers…

*STATIC*

AND THE CROWD POPS LOUD as the static and guitar kick in!

"AND WE START OFF FOLKS WITH ONE HALF OF THE WOMEN 'S TAG CHAMPIONS IN NCW!" Doctor 10 announces.

 _ **Look in my eyes!**_

 _ **What do you see?**_

 _ **The Cult of Personality!**_

The crowd is ROARING for Asui as she comes out…

…

…AND REVEAL HERSELF AS YUNA, IN ASUI WRESTLING ATTIRE! INCOMING BOOS JUST SHOWER YUNA…

"Ooooh of course…" Spoony groaned. "She's been STEALING Asus style, moves, and now ENTRANCE THEME? She even made her partner Tammy Blake tap to Asui's Anaconda Vice!"

Yuna let's the music play as she slaps hands away from her, brushes people off, and even takes someone's (Rainbow Dash's) drink and drinks it herself. Yuna enters the ring, and splays her hands out…

"The following is a Best 2 out of 3 Falls Extreme Rules Match! Coming to the ring; representing WCW; Yuna Kamihara!" Gadget announced.

"Yuna beat MISTY in her first match in Fiction Wrestling…" Dash said. "…A pregnant, morning sick Misty…on a preshow for Mania…but she did it! And she beat Tammy Blake!"

"That weak link?" Critic asked, "My MOTHER beat her! Yuna has NO big victories under her Belt to legitimize her in this business! She is all talk and everything is gonna bite her in the ass when it all starts crumbling! Asui is gonna RIP HER APART…at least if she brings her WINNER FACE…BE A WINNER HIKARU!" Critic yelled.

Yuna gets on the near left corner and beats her che-

 ** _*STATIC*_**

The song restarts…guitar and drums…

 _ **Look in my eyes, what do you see?**_

 _ **The Cult of personality**_

 _ **I know your anger, I know your dreams**_

 _ **I've been everything you wanna be**_

 _ **Oh**_

 _ **I'm the cult of personality**_

…and ASUI HIKARU WALKS OUT THIS TIME…and the crowd POPS as Asui, Belt on her waist, heads down the king and winding ramp! On The custom TitanTron that we at WWE forgot to tell you about, Asui's highlights from her match with Sally Acorn to her Chamber Match and win over Roxanne Stone, all the way to her wins over Amelia McBride and The NCW Tag Titles. Even her win of the Galaxy Title from Mega Man X and rivalry with Rukia are shown.

"Oooohooohohooo…" Spoony smiled, "Let the games BEGIN…"

"And her opponent; representing NCW; she is The Ice Queen, Asui Hikaru!"

"Oh Asui wants to PUNCH HER THROAT IN…"Critic smiled as we see Asui speedwalking down the ramp towards the ring.

 _ **Like Mussolini, and Kennedy**_

 _ **I'm the Cult of personality**_

 _ **The Cult of personality**_

 _ **The Cult of personality**_

Asui walks towards the ring apron…and gets up onto it…and enters the ring to CHARGE at Yuna, but the ref holds her back!

"A LEGEND…that TitanTron of the hot headed, serious, but VERY OPINIONATED and TALENTED Asui Hikaru! Her voice…her promo on Rugal Bernstein in UWE in 2000 changed the course of the Queens Division. As WWE wanted divas, UWE wanted DOMINANCE." Spoon said.

"And of course one half of Frozen Rush!" Doctor 10 said. "But regardless…Yuna wants to be SUPERIOR to all wrestlers and use her own MMA to win. And Asui…she wants to 'train' her how to fight hardcore style."

 _ **Neon lights, Nobel Prize**_

 _ **When the mirror speaks, the reflection lies**_

 _ **You won't have to follow me**_

 _ **Only you can set me free**_

The legend complies and stays away from Yuna for a minute...and simply waits in the near left corner...awaiting the bell to be rung...

Asui and Yuna met each other in the middle of the ring for an aggressive lock-up, with Asui grabbing Yuna in a Side Headlock. Yuna however quickly pushed her into the ropes, and caught her on the rebound with a Standing Shoulder Block. Yuna smirked, and said "So much for women's wrestling being good, huh?" Yuna then bounced off the ropes, but Asui rolled onto her gut and Yuna stepped over her, and Asui tried to Hip Toss her as she came back, but Yuna remained rooted to the ground, and tried to Hip Toss her instead. Asui wouldn't either, and Yuna went for a Clothesline, but Asui ducked, grabbed her by the waist and pushed her into the ropes. Yuna held ont them, and Asui rolled backwards to her feet, and Yuna ran at her, and RIGHT into an Inverted Atomic Drop, followed by a Roundhouse Kick to the skull!

Asui dropped down and nailed a few Forearms to the face of Yuna before dragging her up and towards a corner, and readying her and whipping her into the opposite corner. She then ran and nailed a Running High Knee to the jaw of Yuna...then pulled her in and went for a Running Bulldog...but Yuna turned that into a German Suplex! Asui held her neck as she stumbled to her feet, but got a vicious knee to the skull, followed by a Gutwrench Suplex! The cover on Asui! 1...2...Asui kicks out! Yuna dragged Asui up to her feet, then suddenly lifted her and slammed into her a corner, and began nailing several Shoulder Thrusts to the gut! After six of them, Yuna backed up and ran at Asui, but Asui caught her with a foot to the jaw, staggering her, so she climbed up to the second turnbuckle, she then dived off, and got CAUGHT by Yuna and planted with an Uranage!

Yuna stood up with a smug smirk on her face, rolling her shoulders as if this was all too easy. She then went to Asui, dropped down and wrapped her legs around her in a Headscissors, and began elbowing it over and over "Come on, is this ALL you can put up, "legend"? This division is even more pathetic than I THOUGHT!" After a few more elbows to the head, she let go and picked up Asui and nailed a Gutbuter on Asui, dropping her to all fours! She then said "At the least...you'll know EXACTLY what I did to Blake first-hand." Yuna then SLAPPED Asui in the head before bouncing off the ropes...and got TACKLED down by Asui, who was now RAINING fist after fist onto Yuna, having enough of Yuna's crap! Yuna was stunned by the flurry and covered up before kicking her off, then standing and going for a Clothesline, but it got ducked, and Asui proceeded to Back Suplex her into the Turnbuckles!

Yuna sat against the turnbuckle in pain, but then got a stomp by Asui, who did it again, and again, and again, and now Asui was just stomping a mudhole in her! The cat then followed it up with a bounce off the ropes, and a Running Facewash to the face! Yuna was dazed as she got pulled to her feet, and then planted with a Reverse STO! Asui turns her over for the cover! 1...2...Yuna kicks out! Asui just glared at Yuna before rolling out of the ring and began looking under the ring...before reaching under it...and pulled out a steel chair! Asui nodded before entering the ring with it and sizing up Yuna with a scowl as she tried to get up! She then went for a chair shot to the skull...but got caught with a VICIOUS elbow strike to the skull!

Asui was dazed on her feet before Yuna grabbed her and gave her an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex! Asui held her back in pain and Yuna went for a cover! 1...2...Asui kicks out! Yuna dragged Asui up again, but the Ice Queen fought back, and was nailing vicious rights to the skull, but Yuna suddenly clotheslined her out of her feet, and the Ice Queen rolled away from Asui! Yuna rubbed her jaw as she saw Asui crawling away, and Yuna just LAUGHED. "So the MIGHTY Ice Queen is crawling away now? ...Some legend YOU are." Yuna then grabbed Asui's leg...WHEN ASUI THREW THE STEEL CHAIR SHE GRABBED INTO YUNA'S FACE! Yuna was dazed and out of it from the impact, and Asui then kicked Yuna's leg out from under her, causing her to fall into a body scissors AND ASUI LOCKS IN A KIMURA LOCK! ASUI LOCKS IN YUNA'S KIMURA LOCK!

"OH OH! KIMURA?!" Spongy asked in a shocked tone, "KIMURA! IT IS!"

"YES TURNABOUT IS FAIR PLAY YOU NASTY JERKOFF!' Critic SCREAMED.

"WHAT? NO NO NO YUNA DARLING STAY UP!,DON'T TAKE UP THE IRONIC CAUSE! DON'T TAP!" Sam pleaded.

Yuna flailed around in pain, not expecting this AT ALL, but Asui would not let go and just PULLED on the arm as much as she could! Yuna saw that she was in the center of the ring away from the ropes, and felt the pain INCREASING as Asui now WRENCHED on the arm as much as she could...and knew she had no choice but to tap out then and there!

"ASUI WITH FALL ONE!" Spoony exclaimed, "And you can BET YOUR ASS Yuna is about to jump out the gate FIERCE with the start of the next fall!"

"DURN IT..." Sam groaned. "...She TAPPED...WE CAN'T LOOOSE!"

"Yuna FINALLY getting her just deserts..."Dash said, "Time for some ORIGINALITY Yuna."

After the ring was cleared, the ref had the bell rung again, and Yuna went right back outside the ring. Asui followed quickly, and went to get Yuna, who reaches for a kendo stick. Asui grabs her hand and pulls her in, and then SMASHES her against the steel steps! Asui then Back Elbows the mouth of Yuna, and picks her up by the legs and Flapjacks her onto the steps! But one folly of Asui is about to catch up to her. She reaches for Yuna, and picks her up JUST TO GET A KENDO STICK TO THE RIGHT ARM! Asui holds it, and then Yuna just ASSAULTS the right arm of Asui repeatedly before she BREAKS the stick on Asui's arm and pushes her riight against the ring apron! She RAMS her shoulder into Asui and sends her into the ring post, and then SMASHES her right arm against the ring apron! (Dash: She's going to town on Asui's arm! ; 10: And not just any arm, her right arm! Her DOMINANT arm! Nobody ever really talks about this, but that's such a genius strategy in two ways! She has a target for the Kimura AND takes out of commission the lead arm. And righties trying to be lefties is not conductive for a good match.) Asui holds her right arm, and Yuna kicks said arm with her toes before heel kicking it after a spin. She then pushes Asui right arm first into the steel post! Asui stumbles, and then she gets RAMMED RIGHT INTO THE BARRICADE! Asui groans and moans as she holds her right arm, and Yuna goes and grabs a chair from the timekeeper area.

"Asui's in DEEP DEEP trouble. She can't, I repeat CANNOT be taken advantage of here or it's over! That arm is going to be a liability going forward." Doctor 10 exclaimed in a worried tone.

"Ah quit your whining, Asui's been pissing me off with her winning all the time, she's GOT THIS now that I'm backing her furry ass." The Critic nodded.

"You are a CHARMER..." Dash groaned. "But The Doctor is right, she is in trouble. Yuna with a chair plus that arm equals wuh-oh..."

Yuna swings the chair and SMACKS nothing but barricade. Asui rolls away, and gets up, trying to nurse her arm. Yuna walks towards her and Asui kicks her gut, turns around, and kicks her chin! She goes for another Crescent Kick, but Yuna CATCHES itt. She throws it down, but Asui jumps and kicks her RIGHT in the side of the head with a hard strike! Asui goes down, holding her arm, and yells "THIS IS WRESTLING, AND YOU'RE GONNA RESPECT IT..."...and then she picks her up and Double Underhooks her, trying to ignore the pain..."...MotherF-" the next word is censored for TV, but Asui lifts her and SLAMS her right over her knee with The Welcome to Westopolis! Asui holds her arm and groans in pain, and then pins the girl...1...2...KICKOUT! Asui nods...keeping her cool as she stands up...and grabs Yuna. She sees the chair Yuna dropped under them and puts her under her right arm. She LIFTS...and Cold Shoulder (Lifting DDT) DOESN'T go! Yuna gets on the ground again after the lift, twists Asui inward, and pulls her in with a bend forward and a Reverse STO face first onto the barricade! That dazes Asui heavily, and gives Yuna enough time to grab the chair and SLAM IT onto the right arm! Asui holds it and grits her teeth some more as Yuna just WHACKS AND WHACKS AND WHACKS her arm as if she wanted to destroy it! Asui yells and crumples onto the ground after Yuna throws the chair away, and Yuna backs up and runs forward...FACE WASH RIGHT INTO THE BARRICADE!

"Asui had some control, but I think Yuna's fully taken over." The Doctor said, "Asui can't operate with one arm."

"Yeah I think everyone but Asui would tell you that." Said Courage.

"The kitty cat need to give in here...she ain't gonna make it if she keep going!" Sam said.

Yuna drags Asui to the apron and puts her arm on the ring apron...raised a chair...and SLAMS IT ON THE ARM, JUST CRUSHING IT BETWEEN THE CHAIR AND THE APRON! Asui squirms and twitches before rolling into the ring and trying to find SOME reprieve! Yuna rolls in, chair in hand, and chases Asui. And The Ice Queen RAMS a forearm into the face of Yuna, shades of her beau Spin the Hedgehog with his KO Elbow! But the left arm doesn't perform as well, and Yuna is stumblinb up. So Asui runs the ropes and comes back Shoulder Tackles Yuna right into the near right corner! With the crowd chanting, "ICE QUEEN! ICE QUEEN!", Asui runs to the far left corner for momentum, and ruuns right back to the near riight corner and the Running High Knee IS CAUGHT BY YUNA! She walks out of the corner, Asui squirming in her arms and now on her shoulder...

"Wait hold on..." The Doctor said.

"OOOOH..." Dash yelped, "She ISN'T...oh boy! Haha! She is!"

"What a CHEEKY little varmint! Turnabout of turnabout!" Sam exclaimed...

...

...AS YUNA THROWS ASUI OFF AND DELIVERS THE GTS TO THE ICE QUEEN! COVER!

1...

...

2...

...

3!

"FALL NUMBER TWO TO YUNA!" Courage exclaimed, "Yuna stealing ANOTHER of Asui's finishers!"

"Yeah, finishers SHE stole from KENTA and Punk!" Sam exclaimed.

"Hey don't insult OUR girl! She's a Champion!" Nostalgia Critic gloated, "Yours is just Joe Rogan with tits!"

"HEY! You can't say that on here!" Courage cried.

"Ah shutup! I say what I want! YOU GUYS ARE MOTHER-"

Critic's mic was shut off inexplicably as the ref's, trainers, and officials tended to Asui's arm. Legends of WWE/WCW like Daphne Blake, Wonder Woman, and She-Ra, road agents and trainers, tended to the Asui's arm and were warning her of the dangers of continuing. But Asui DID NOT CARE...she wanted to teach Yuna a lesson...she was going to MAKE HER RESPECT WRESTLING. And so she defiied the legends' advice AS YUNA ATTACKS ASUI RIGHT AS THE REF ALLOWS THE FINAL ROUND TO START! SHE IS STOMPING HER RIGHT ARM OUT IN THE CORNER!

"OH, REF! REF YOU CAN'T ALLOW THIS!" Spoony exclaimed, "TELL HER TO LAY OFF!"

"THE REF LET THEM LOOSE! So she FOUGHT!" Sam exclaimed, "Sttop bein' stupid, varmint!"

"And the final round for Asui vs. Yuna has BEGUN with Yuna WILDLY attacking Asui's bad arm!" Courage exclaimed, "And expect that arm exploited all night long!"

"Oh dear, maybe she SHOULD have taken that white towel throw." Doctor Ten gulped. "Oh but she's a resourceful gal. Asui's a LEGEND...adaptable...and Yuna just doesn't understand that."

Yuna keeps striking the arm, and tries for a Kimura Lock early, but Asui shifts her down with a Drop Toe Hold, sending her head straight into the corner! Asui rolls away from Yuna, who turns around in the corner, and still runs and NAILS her High Knee to the jaw of Yuna! She grabs the neck and runs with her and CORNER BULLDOGS HER FACE RIGHT ONTO THE CHAIR FROM EARLIER! AND THEN LOCKS IN THE ANACONDA VICE! AND YUNA IS TRAPPED WITH NO CHANCE OF GETTING OUT HERE!

"HAHA! RESOURCEFUL! AND THE ADDED CHAIR BULLDOG JUST HELPS!" Exclaimed Ten.

"AND ASUI IS USING HER LEFT SIDE, AND TRYING TO KEEP THE RIGHT FAR FROM YUNA'S FREE HAND!" Courage exclaimed.

"YUNA'S GONNA GIVE IN NOW! THERE IS NO MORE ROOM FOR HER TO ESCAPE! NO CHANCE IN HELL SHE CAN GET FREE!" Spoony cheered.

Yuna SQUIRMS AND WIGGLES, trying to break free from the hold...BUT ASUI IS JUST TRYING TO CHOKE THE LIFE OUT OF HERE! So Yuna does the MMA thing and starts PUNCHING Asui in the face! Asui IS NOT LETTING GO THOUGH! Yuna manages to sit up just a bit and starts KNEEING the back of Asui's head...but ASUI PUTS HER WEIGHT BACK DOWN AND JUST KEEPS WRENCHING THE NECK! The crowd is RAUCOUS, chanting "TAP OUT NOW! TAP OUT NOW!" To Yuna as she starts REACHING from under her back...

...AND GRABS THE CHAIR! And Yuna starts PELTING ASUI IN THE HEAD WITH HER ONE GOOD HAND ON THE CHAIR!

"OH NO SHE FOUND THAT CHAIR! SHE FOUND THAT CHAIR AGAIN!" Spoony exclaimed.

"SHE'S JUST BEATING ASUI IN THE SKULL! SHE JUST HAS TO GO! NO TAP OUT IS WORTH A CONCUSSION!" Courage exclaimed.

"SHE'S RIGHT DAMMIT JUST LET GO SO WE DON'T HAVE TO BURY YOUR BRAIN DEAD ASS!" Critic exclaimed.

Asui's face was busted open, and she finally decided to let go and stumble about. Yuna gets to one knee, and slowly gets up RIGHT INTO A ROUNDHOUSE FROM ASUI! Hikaru DROPS Yuna, and she drops down and rolls out the ring. She went under the ring and pulled A TABLE...

"OOOOH BOY!" Dash exclaimed, "WE ARE GETTING A TABLE!"

"AND ASUI'S GOT A GAME ENDER! THE TABLE TO END ROUND THREE!" Sam exclaimed.

Asui slides the table into the ring, and she slides in right behind it as Yuna stands up. Asui gets up and GETS A GRAB AND A LIFTING INVERTED STO FACE FIRST ONTO THE EDGE OF THE TABLE!

"OH! ASUI'S FACE BOUNCING OFF THE TABLE! IT'S OVER, YUNA'S DONE FINISHED ASUI HIKARU!" Sam exclaimed.

"OH COME ON ASUI, DON'T LET THIS END WITH SOMEE IRONY!" Critic yelled.

Yuna pins Asui!

1...

...

2...

...

ASUI KICKS OUT!

"OH THANK YOUUU..." Critic sighed in relief.

"And Yuna...she's FRUSTRATED...and she's EYEING THAT TABLE..." Courage said.

Yuna gets up, pulling on her hair in ANGER...until she eyes Asui's table. And Yuna drags herself over to the table and grabs it. She sets it up...and then turns to Asui...she drags her to the table and lifts her up. She puts Asui on her shoulders...

"Asui going for a ride here, is this...an...an Inverted Crucifix Powerbomb?" Spoony asked.

"Taking a page from a blue friend of hers." Said Courage said, "Yuna's running for the-ASUI'S FREE! OH BOY!"

Asui slips from behind and sees Yuna run back to her., and LIFTS HER UP! GTS is NO GO! She gets down and Yuna grabs the arm on the way down and KIMURA LOCK ON THE RIGHT ARM, ASUI TRIES TO FIGHT IT, BUT YUNA IS DOING HER DAMNDEST TO FIGHT ASUI DOWN TO THE GROUND...

"ASUI! KIMURA! ASUI'S FIGHTING THAT KIMURA LOCK!" Spoony exclaimed.

"ASUI CANNOT BEAT THIS! HER ARM IS GOING TO SNAP INTO PIECES!" Sam exclaimed. "YUNA, I DON'T LIKA YA BASHING 'RASSLIN, BUT I KNOW HISTORY WHEN I SEE IT! GO AND MAKE IT GIRL, MAKE THAT ICE QUEEN CAPITULATE!"

"ASUI DON'T YOU MELT! NOT TONIGHT! NOT TONIGHT!" Critic screamed, "DAMMIT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE BEST!"

Asui GROANS...she STRUGGLES...she HOLDS UP...but Yuna is FIGHTING HER DOWN...The right arm IS ABOUT TO BUCKLE IN PAIN...

...but this was her LAST CHANCE...

...AND SO ASUII DECIDES "SCREW THIS" AND PUSHES HER RIGHT ARM TO ITS FINAL LIMITS AND LIFTS YUNA ONTO HER SHOULDERS!

"SHE'S FIGHTING IT! SHE'S FIGHTING THE DAMN MOVE!" Dash exclaimed, "BUT HER ARM!"

"SHE'S SACRIFICING THAT ARM, DAMMIT! ALL FOR THE GREATER GOOD!" Critic yelled.

On her shoulders...

...YUNA GETS THE GTS STIFF TO THE FACE! WITH HER LIMP ARM, SHE FALLS ON YUNA FOR THE PIN!

"GTS! GO! TO! SLEEP!" Exclaimed Spoony, "COUNT IT REF!"

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

YUNA KICKS OUT! YUNA KICKS OUT, WEAK AND ALL! AND ASUI'S WIDENED EYES TURN FROM SHOCK TO A SNEER! AN EMOTION LEAVES HER FACE FOR A SECOND AS SHE GETS UP WITH A LIMP ARM!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Spoony exclaimed.

"THE DAMN MMA FIGHTER KICKED THE HELL OUT, DAMMIT ASUI!" Critic yelled and screamed. A random goat bleets around them.

"ASUI, OBVIOUSLY, IS NOT HAPPY! HER EXPRESSION MELTED INTO ONE OF UPSETEDNESSNESS!" Dash yelled, "ASUI IS JUST DONE! SHE HAS ONE MORE TRICK UP HER SLEEVE!"

With her left arm, Asui looks at the table and drags it near the far right corner. And then she drags Yuna near the corner. Asui groans and continues dragging Yuna to the corner, and then she puts her on the top of the corner. Asui then climbs, the crowd rising up as they KNOW Asui has ONE LAST SECRET WEAPON! A GAME ENDER!

"THAT PEPSI PLUNGE! THAT SUPER PEDIGREE! THAT ICE AVALANCHE!" Spoony cheered.

"YUNA! YUNA DURNIT NO!" Sam screamed.

"SHE'S GONNA KILL THE BITCH! OH THIS IS GONNA BE BRUTAL!" Exclaimed Critic...who watched with glee.

Asui Double Underhooks Yuna...and observe the table...

...

...And YUNA STARTS BEATING THAT RIGHT ARM OF ASUI'S! The right arm goes limp again! And Yuna SLAPS Asui and gets down off the corner onto the second rung. Asui holds her arm, and Yuna turns Asui around and PUNCHES the gut of Asui before turning around and holding her arms up.

"Oh! Oh no no no!" Spoony exclaimed. "ASUI'S IN A PREDICAMEEENT!"

YUNA INVERTED CRUCIFIX POWERBOMS ASUI OFF THE TOP AND THROUGH THE TABLE!

"YUNA PUTS ASUI THROUGH THE TABLE!" Dash exclaimed, "BOTH ARE LAID OUT!"

"YUNA! YUNA GET OVER THERE! GET OVER THERE AND DO SOMETHING!" Sam exclaimed, "MAKE SOME HISTORY! MAKE YOUR MARK! PUT SOME LEGITIMACY TO YOUR OWN DURN CLAIMS!"

Yuna finally drags herself to Asui in the table rubble...

...and rolls her into a tight pin with her shoulders pinned onto the mat.

"And the count folks...!" Dash exclaimed.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

3!

"SHE ACTUALLY DID IT..." Dash held her head with her hooves and the bell rang, "SHE BEAT THE...SHE BEAT THE...SHE BEAT ASUI!"

"YEEEEEEEES! 1-4! WE FINALLY GOT A WIN DOGONNIT!" Sam SCREAMED and CELEBRATED.

The crowd cheers and boos, mixing them together for both the great match AND the above average match AND boos for Yuna winning...but they could NOT disrespect her accomplishment...

"Here is your winner...Yuna Kamihara!" Inspector Gadget, as if he was even a bit SHOCKED at this.

"Asui WAS AMAZING AS HELL..." Dash exclaimed, "SHE WAS AS GOOD AS EVER..."

"And she STILL GOT BEAT BY THE RISING STAR." Sam said, "Take THAT CRITIC AND SPOONER!"

"It's SPOONY you redneck!" Spoony exclaimed.

"FEH...Asui. Can't depend on you old people for anything!" Critic exclaimed.

Yuna stares down at Asui...and shrugs as she stumbles. "You took me to a limit. But The DOB WINS...". She rolls out the ring and stumbles up the ramp. She then stumbles a bit, but she still manages to get to her feet and walks up the ramp. "TWO LEGENDS DOWN...WRESTLING~S NOT DOING TO GOOD!"

"That son of a bitch wooon...uuugh..." Critic said.

"I think you mean...Daughter of a Bitch." Dash said.

"And WWE/WCW finally win one...and Yuna advances on her quest to beat the names of this business." Exclaimed Courage.

"And boy has she made some history tonight folks." The Tenth Doctor said...

...as Yosemite Sam was firing his dual pistols into the air incessantly. Those bullets would have to fall somewhere...

(Commercial)

Buy Ice Queen brand refridgerators! They put a new Spin on your kitchen!

(Commercial End)


	7. Broly Legendary Three Minute Challenge

Upon coming back, the crowd is STILL excited as even MORE fans file in (some late arrivals) to their seats. Gadget announces a new arrival…

"Ladies & Gentlemen, allow me to introduce to you…our your guest commentators for the next two matches…"

The crowd starts cheering…because they KNOW who is about to come out…

"…Joey Styles…and Paaaul Heyman!"

"This is Extreme" by Harry & The Slashtones plays to a LARGE pop for the Mad Genius of ECW and one of history's greatest commentators! The duo walks out to the cheers, both carrying papers and taking in the mad chants of, "E-C-DUB! E-C-DUB!"

"The man on the right is one of the greatest commentators ever with the world's most memorable wrestling commentary call." Dash exclaimed, "And the guy next to him? The man who ushered in an era of ALTERNATIVE wrestling and let everyone just be THEMSELVES. No gimmicks…just BADASSERY. Oh…and how can we forget the emphasis on EXTREME?"

"Hardcore's pillars right here folks." Courage said, "Paul Heyman, in FWM terms, has given us Yugi Mutou, Vincent Valentine, The Rockets, Vash the Stampede, Super and Mr. Buu, introduced America to Cell & Frieza (a team STILL running around TODAY), Kaiba, Beavis & Butthead, he signed Team 2D at their heights during the 90s, and of course…The Punisher…he gave us so MUCH in this business…and his words to MCMAHON concerning CCW and the business at large"

"And while we can focus on WWE…we HAVE to focus on P&G…because these next two matches are about ECW." Dash said as Heyman and Styles sat down in the guest table.

"Well well if it ain't ECW on WCW. Ain't it ironic?" Sam said, both in an antagonistic tone and sarcastically.

"Haha, redneck." Heyman bluntly put, "I would like to introduce myself…that tonight, I am not the ADVOCATE…I am the MAD GENIUS…the MAN behind EXTREEEME…CHAMPIONSHIP…WRESTLING…"

Upon saying THAT, Heyman put on his classic ECW hat and threw up a fist to HUGE cheers from the Steelport crowd!

"Steelport knows violence…and they are going to GET VIOLENCE…" Styles said, "Ladies & Gentlemen, our next two matches will not be for the faint of heart. You are being WARNED…ECW has taken over P&G, and HARDCORE will REIGN SUPREME…"

And upon Styles saying THAT…a low guitar chord is being played…and the lights dim…and the crowd knows just WHO is coming out next…

"When speaking of VIOLENCE in this business, you can mention the likes of Sweet Tooth's creativity, Sadistic Madness, Cages of Death, and the like…" Heyman said as the whole song began to kick in, "But when PURE VIOLENCE is mentioned, I have never EVER seen the likes of BROLY before."

 ** _Say your prayers, little one_**

 ** _Don't forget, my son_**

 ** _To include everyone_**

The crowd starts singing along, because while it wasn't The Sandman itself, the song was still a pretty darn good song…

 ** _Tuck you in, warm within_**

 ** _Keep you free from sin_**

 ** _Till the Sandman he comes_**

 ** _Sleep with one eye open_**

 ** _Gripping your pillow tight_**

 ** _Exit: light_**

 ** _Enter: night_**

And out comes the Saiyan himself…walking out, in base form…

 ** _Take my hand_**

 ** _We're off to never never land_**

Gadget starts, "The following is a Gauntlet Three Minute Challenge…and coming to the ring, representing WCW…The Legendary Super Saiyan…BROLY!"

BROLY stands on the stage, looking out in the crowd…and he keeps a very stoic look on his face…

…until he slowly gathers energy…and those who were at Mania 29 know what he's going to do next, so they better HIT THE DECK…

"OH GOOD GRAVY NO! DROP!" Dash shouted as everyone on commentary, the ringside workers, and most of the crowd duck…

…as Broly unleashes a HUGE wave of energy that pushes anyone not braced for it OUT of their seats…and Gadget OUT of the arena!

"WHOOOOOOOA I NEVER SIGNED UP FOR THIIIS!" Inspector Gadget shouts before he's flown into the sky!

"Oh CRAP…" Dash shouted.

"NOW THIS IS THE STUFF LEGENDS DO…" Heyman exclaimed.

"AND THIS IS THE STUFF WE FANS DO TO STAY ALIVE…" Styles quipped.

Upon the energy dissipating, Broly is now LEGENDARY Super Saiyan…and he stands tall over the stage before walking down the ramp. His TitanTron plays highlights from his career…from KOing Goku, breaking the record for most eliminations in a Royal Rumble, his year long reign as ECW Animation World Champion, breaking every ECW star in his path, and breaking Dan Kuso when HE broke the Rumble elimination record…Broly raises his hands in the air and chuckles, while the crowd chants, "YOU SICK FUCK!"

"Broly's only been beat THREE TIMES in his career!" Shouted Sam, "And he has been pinned TWICE…and one of those times was due to interference…and the first time was just because he was a rookie! His other loss? A KO. And then his TWO OPPONENTS were KO'd as well! Charlie Brown, Yonosuke & Kenshin, Ted Kord, WHAT is it about him that makes him unbeatable for most?"

"You really have to ask?" Styles said, "His POWER, SIZE, and all around INTENSE BRUTALITY…"

"This man is strength and brutality personified." Courage said, "And he said THREE PEOPLE could challenge him in The Broly Three Minute Challenge. The one who can last THREE MINUTES in the ring with him will get $100,000 and, well…GLORY."

"But is that money and glory WORTH…well…going through Broly?" Asked Sam.

"To SOME poor souls it may." Styles said.

"And those poor souls may be nothing BUT souls when Broly gets through with them." Heyman shook his head.

Broly just walks around in the ring…and takes a mic. The crowd knows BETTER than to interrupt Broly, so they keep it quiet…

"…That's better. Keep your insignificant reactions to yourselves." Broly said, "I think we all know the rules for this series. Survive three minutes with ME…and if you LIVE…you get the money and glory. All you have to do is fight me HEAD ON. Do NOT run…do not STALL…you will FIGHT. And ANY AND ALL interference will be met with a disqualification…and their swift demise. We will NOT have a Charlie Brown FLUKE happening again due to a KUSO. NOW…WHO SHALL FACE THEIR CREATOR FIRST?"

Broly drops his mic and awaits person number one…

"Who is coming out first?..."

...

...

...

...and then The Saints Row IV theme began playing, and the dubstep beat began PUMPING through the speakers TO THE BIGGEST POP OF THE NIGHT! And PIERCE'S name came onto the TitanTron!

"PIERCE?!" Dash exclaimed.

"Who is THIS guy?" Sam asked.

"A SAINT! From The Third Street Saints! THE HOMETOWN HEROES IN THE WWE! STILWATER AND STEELPORT STAND UP!" Dash exclaimed.

"Pierce Washington went to FTW on NXT's behest and he and Shaundi went FAR in one of their tournaments!" Styles exclaimed, "Pierce out here to probably get some more-the hell?"

PIERCE WAS THROW OUT…BEATEN UP by…SOMEBODY…

"The hell?" Dash asked as the crowd booed upon seeing Pierce…

…and then "Slay Me" by Dale Oliver played, and FWE's and The RR's BIG BANDIT come out. The RR Member holds up his right arm with The RR Armband, and then The FWE star KICKS Pierce off the stage and walks down the ramp.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!" The crowd SHAT on Big Bandit after THAT display, but Broly…well he just found victim number ONE…

"Oooh…this guy made a bad decision to do this in Steelport…" Heyman chuckled, "OVER/UNDER ON THIS ASS KICKING?"

"One minute." Dash said.

"Thirty seconds." Sam said.

"5 seconds." Said Styles bluntly.

"This guy is a rookie in FWE…and he may want that early retirement." Said Dash. "But apparently he's GOOD…he's been fighting LEGENDS over in FEW. This guy is the next generation in FWE."

"But still…BROLY." Sam exclaimed with emphasis.

Bandit gets in the ring, and the crowd has FLIPPED over to Broly's side and chant, "BREAK HIS ASS! BREAK HIS ASS!" And Broly just stares at Bandit like a piece of meat…

…and the bell rings, starting the timer at 3:00…

…and Bandit runs to Broly and starts going to town with rights and lefts! Broly no sells every hit thrown his way, and then PUSHES Big Bandit away to the ropes. Bandit comes back and NAILS a Backfist to the Future (Spinning Backfist) to the face of Broly! The veteran gets the fists to the face and stumbles about. And with 2:41 left, Bandit backs into the ropes and comes back to DECK HIM WITH THE RADIOACTIVE LARIAT (Spinning Lariat)…

…and Broly STUMBLES a bit…

…and then he tries to UPPERCUT HIM with his metal hand, but Broly stumbles some more!...

"Oh Broly STUMBLING! 2:33 and he is stumbling! Bandit has Broly dazed!" Styles exclaimed.

Big Bandit smirks, and he backs into the ropes once more and comes back to Bandit WITH A GRAB ON THE FACE AND A GIGANTIC SPIKE TO THE MAT!

"OOOH…" Styles said, "Stick a FORK in this guy now. Broly just gained some MOMENTUM."

Broly lifts Big Bandit up in a Military Press…and he DROPS HIM with an OMEGA BLASTER (Press Slam onto the knee)! Broly puts a foot on Big Bandit…

1…

2…

3!

"And Big Bandit is not so big compared to BROLY…" Styles said, "Oh boy; 2:19. BETTER than 30!"

Broly kicks him out of the ring, and then awaits the next opponent…

"A BIG reason why I like Brock…is how much he reminds me of Broly. His DOMINATION of stars is just a great sight to see." Heyman said, "BRING OUT THE NEXT VICTIM…"

…

…

…

…for fans of old Cartoon Network…a very familiar and CREEPY song comes on…a song Courage knows VERY well…

…a red Kat with yellow eyes who starts slinking down the ramp and towards the ring…

"And his NEXT opponent…representing…F…F…W?" Gadget said as he began flying back to the arena with his helicopter blades. "Katz!"

 ** _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_**

Courage DARTED from his seat to the bottom of his table, and Dash looks down in confusion…but then she FINALLY gets it…

"Ooooh…THAT guy is Courage's chief rival! His erm…enemy!" Dash remembered. "He always KIDNAPS Courage's family or tries to harm them. Buuut…I never knew he wrestled."

"He doesn't." Styles said, "Not HERE…but in some other universe. I dunno. Some weird universe thing you guys have."

"Well can HE last against Broly?" Sam asked, "THAT is what matters. And I don't see this red string bean doing ANYTHING against Broly."

Katz slides into the ring, and he stares down the big Saiyan…and says, off-mic, "You, my friend…are a big monster…I enjoy taking down monsters…"

…

…AND HE LOW BLOWS BROLY BEFORE THE BELL CAN RING!

"OOOH CHEAP SHOT BEFORE THE BELL EVEN RUNG!" Dash shouted.

"Oh this guy is either clever…or ready to die." Sam said. "May be the latter."

Katz smirks and then starts CLUBBING Broly's back after the bell rung! Katz bounces off the ropes and Dropkicks Broly in the head before running again and Dropkicking his legs from under him! Katz ACTUALLY got him down! He then starts pounding on the back, Double Axe Handleling it before grabbing the neck and DDTing him! Broly holds his head, and Katz runs to the near left corner and gets on the top…and dives off to NAIL a Diving Leg Drop! Katz pins Broly!

"FIRST PIN ON BROLY, KATZ LASTING NEARLY A MINUTE NOW!" Joey exclaimed.

1…

BROLY POWERS OUT BY PUSHING KATZ OFF! And Katz looks in shock before going back to kick Broly! He manages to drag Broly to the apron and he goes outside the ring…

…and he pulls out Broly onto the apron…

…

…

…AND HE NAILS A MAKESHIFT HANGMAN'S DDT ONTO BROLY ONTO THE RINGSIDE FLOOR!

"HANGMAN DDT! HE CALLS THAT THE KATZENJAMMER!" Styles exclaimed. "Oh LORD, he may actually LAST THREE MINUTES!"

It is 1:42, and Broly is lying on the floor outside the ring. Katz continues BEATING on Broly, and he figures he can stay out here and keep beating up Broly. He rolls into the ring and then rolls out to restart the count. He stands on the apron and jumps down to Double Axe Handle Broly! He continues KICKING him and then , as it reaches 1:30, Katz backs up…and he runs forward…

…and BROLY POPS TO HIS FEET AND GRABS THE NECK OF KATZ…

"OOOOOOOOOH BROLY GETS UP!...BROL Y JUST FLAT OUT GOT UP…" Heyman chuckled, "OH GOODBYE BIG KITTY!"

Broly STARES RED INTO THE EYES OF KATZ…and then chuckles…

"Nice low blow…let's see what I can do to YOU for the next few seconds."

…and BROLY CHOKESLAMS THE CAT ONTO THE BARRICADE SPINE FIRST!

"OOOOOH…" Styles twitches and contorts his back, FEELING that move, "…you see how his spine BENT…?"

"Oh I SAW…I SAW…" Sam cringed, "Katz…oh BOY, son you about to feel some PAIN…"

Broly THROWS Katz into the apron, and he goes SPINE FIRST there as well! He walks towards Katz, and then Broly throws Katz into the ring. Broly rolls into the ring and stalks Katz. Broly gets on one knee…and he eyes the BACK of Katz as he gets up…

…

…AND RUNS TO SPEAR THE SPINE OF KAT!

"OOH! THE SPEAR! THE BACK OF KATZ FOLDING LIKE A PIECE OF PAPER!" Sam exclaimed, "AND 1:00 left!"

"END THIS, Broly! END IT!" Heyman exclaimed.

The LSSJ Broly picks up Katz…and just gives him a Gigantic Spike onto the match. And then he pins Katz…

1…

2…

Broly BREAKS THE PIN…

"Huh?" Dash raised an eyebrow, "Er, what the…"

"I…I think Broly wants to add some more punishment to the sentence of Kat…" Styles said as Broly lifts Katz high over his head in a Military Press…

…

…

…

…AND THEN DRILLS HIM WITH AN OMEGA BLASTER, BUT THIS TIME HE FALLS ON THE KNEE BACK FIRST!

"OH MY GOD!" Joey Styles CRINGED and twitched…"Bring out the next person before someone DIES…"

Broly puts a foot on Katz…

…1

2…

3!

The bell rings, and Broly kicks Katz out…the crowd chanting, "NO SOUL! NO SOUL!" But Broly ROARS at the fans, who then SHUT UP…

…and Broly awaits opponent No. 2…but he picks up a mic.

"Are there no VIABLE contenders to beat me?..." Broly asked, "NOBODY with WORTHWHILE TALENT can face ME…? I'm almost OFFENDED…bring out my next MEAL…FEED ME ANOTHER WORM…"

 ** _Lord help me save my soul_**

 ** _I'm trying not to lose control_**

 ** _I'm trying not to lose control_**

 ** _But I might have to let go…_**

THE CROWD POPS INTO HUGE CHEERS (especially from the XCF hardcore fans…)

…as JACK CAYMAN of MADWORLD comes out with a chainsaw attached to his hand!

"WHOA! HAHA XCF STAND UP! THIS IS YOUR LEGEND OUT HERE! JACK CAYMAN IS YOUR GUY IF YOU WANNA SEE BROLY GET BEAT!" Dash exclaimed.

"WHO IS THIS GUY?" Sam asked AGAIN.

"HUGE (no pun intended) LEGEND in XCF…and I guess he wants his hand against Broly." Dash chuckled.

 ** _Yeah, with open eyes, I define my direction_**

 ** _To cast my light in time, the shine's my protection_**

 ** _I shed blood just to rhyme in perfection_**

 ** _To move at God speed no time for reflection_**

 ** _It's evident in the movement that he steps with_**

 ** _A monster has arrived the kid's on some next shit_**

 ** _Benevolent with the flow. Beyond weapons_**

 ** _To style. Beyond rippin' the heart where rhymes kept in_**

 ** _So he can't fade out_**

 ** _It's too much ground at stake to let the beat play out_**

 ** _Its like time stops. What will he say now?_**

 ** _How can you move when they try to put what he say down?_**

 ** _See that's the discipline. I push mute on these actors_**

 ** _And go hard so these little disputes ain't a factor_**

 ** _I gotta get my name up in the rafters_**

 ** _And make it so only real shit is coming right after_**

Cayman chuckles as he gets on the apron of the ring and stares at Broly. "You the big guy?...Don't look that tough to me…" he says before entering the ring. Broly shakes his head and backs up a bit to give Cayman some space. He then walks towards him, and both of them stand face to face…Broly is still taller, but Jack cracks his neck as the bell rings…

…and then throws right hands to the face of Broly! The Super Saiyan stumbles, and Cayman HEADBUTTS Broly! Broly holds his head, and Cayman grabs Broly and hooks the neck and LIFTS…

…but no Suplex due to Broly putting his weight down! And Broly then LIFTS CAYMAN and SUPLEXES HIM! Broly gets up, and grabs the waist of Cayman and deadlifts him…and then Cayman gets back down, putting his weight down, and Snapmares him over the shoulder! Broly rolls and gets up INTO A DEATHWATCH (Big Boot)! Broly goes down, and he gets up immediately. So Cayman gets up too and LIFTS BROLY UP AND SPINEBUSTERS HIM!

"OOH! SPINEBUSTER! THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN PLANTED!" Styles exclaimed, "And A minute and 20 seconds have passed! Cayman has DOMINATED…"

Cayman smirks…and he backs into the ropes and GETS GRABBED BY BROLY AND RECEIVES A POWERSLAM! Thunderous, it shakes the ring and can be heard even in the nosebleeds! Broly yanks Cayman up by his neck…and he GIGANTIC SPIKES him back down! Broly shakes his head, and he picks him back up AGAIN. 1:25 now…and Broly LIFTS CAYMAN HIGH INTO THE AIR…MILITARY PRESS…

…

…and Jack escapes by slipping down behind Broly! He backs up and comes back…and European Uppercut to Broly to daze him…and then hooks the neck and an arm…

…

…and HE LIFTS BROLY ONTO HIS SHOULDERS!

"THE STRENGTH OF JACK CAYMAN! HOSS FIGHT FOLKS! THIS IS A DAMN HOSS FIGHT!" Styles shouted.

Cayman marches about…

…

…AND HE PLANTS HIM WITH ANARCHY REIGNS (Ryback's Shell Shocked)! And Cayman rolls onto his back as it is 1:10 now…and Cayman starts HIS OWN CLIMB to the top of the near right corner…

…

…

"Oh this big boy's gonna FLY? He isn't breaking the corner? Color me SHOCKED." Heyman sarcastically exclaimed.

Cayman stands up in the corner…

…

…

…

…and HE DIVES OFF WITH THE CHAINSAW LEG DROP (Guillotine Leg Drop)!

"AND HE HAS BROLY PLANTED! BROLY GOT TWO OF JACK'S BIGGEST MOVES IN SUCCESSION!" Styles exclaimed.

"WE NEAR TWO MINUTES! CAYMAN HAS THE LEG HOOKED!" Dash exclaimed.

"HISTORY IS BEING MADE FOLKS!" Courage looked on!

1…

2

BROLY GETS UP…AND HE ACTUALLY POWERS UP WITH CAYMAN IN HIS HANDS…WITH TWO MINUTES PASSING…

…and HE LIFTS HIM UPSIDE-DOWN…AND DELIVERS A SITOUT JUMPING PILEDRIVER!

"JUMPING PILEDRIVER!" Courage shouted, "DID YOU SEE HOW THE NECK OF CAYMAN BENT?! CAYMAN WAS BROKEN…"

"YES AND I KNOW WE'RE ABOUT TO SEE BROLY USE ONLY ONE MINUTE TO DESTROY THIS BOZO!" Heyman said, "You SHOULDN'T bring a chainsaw to a Ki fight!"

Cayman holds his head, and he gets up…and Broly just grabs the head and SLAMS it into his knee, and then he grabs the waist and LIFTS him in a Powerbomb…but then STEENALIZERS CAYMAN ONTO HIS HEAD AGAIN! Broly FOCUSING on the head of Jack! :39 left! Broly grabs the neck and lifts Cayman up…and SLAMS the head against the near right corner! Broly backs up…and he runs and CORNER SPLASHES HIM! He backs up again and comes back and runs towards Cayman…

…but Cayman ROLLS away and Broly CRASHES into the corner! And Cayman grabs the arm…and climbs onto the top of the corner…and starts ACTUALLY WALKING THE ROPES…Undertaker Old School style…

…

…

…

…and he Jumps INTO THE ARMS OF BROLY…21 seconds LEFT…\

"Ooooooh BOY…" Courage's eyes pop open.

"CAYMAN CAUGHT…" Styles hung onto the scene…

…

…

…

…AND HE DRILLS HIM WITH THE OMEGA BLASTER, LETTING CAYMAN FALL HEAD FIRST ONTO THE KNEE!

"OW! Broly TARGETING specific body parts with his finisher! And 15 seconds left!" Styles exclaimed.

Broly gets down and pins Cayman…

1…

…

2…

…

3!

"And he takes down CAYMAN…and THREE OPPONENTS have FALLEN. BROLY wins it all folks! NO money!" Styles said, almost dejectedly, "Now THAT sucks."

Broly smirks when the bell rings, and he looks down at Cayman and says, "Good show my good man…" before he kicks him out under the ring. Broly picks up the mic, and the crowd just BOOS Broly after that. NO ONE can beat Broly.

"Broly WINS…and like Parker Lewis, he CAN'T lose." Joey said.

"Parker Lewis?" Sam raised an eyebrow, "Don't go sayin' references older than half the fans here."

Broly speaks, "I win. I always win. Aheheheh…I couldn't get better competition?...17? Tom & Jerry? Mutou? Otto Rocket?...Oh no…wait…I've DEVOURED them already. Kakarot?...Vegeta?...Hercules?...Mega Man?...No I've DESTROYED THEM AS WELL…well well…it seems that there is NONE left to face Broly. LAST generation, THIS generation, the NEXT generation…I have shown time and time again why I am the most DOMINANT man of any generation. And I have the track record to PROVE it. And no amount of RUN INS from anyone can stop me. Charlie Brown needed HELP after I KNOCKED HIM OUT. And if you want any MORE proof of my dominance…buy my DVD. THIS money will be put to good use in a furnace…"

Broly dropped his mic and went to the ropes…

"Broly is a dominant force…and no man can simply beat his challenge…

 ** _I am the ugly in every man_**

 ** _And I am a victim of circumstance_**

 ** _And I am another animal_**

 ** _When I'm locked and loaded I'm_**

 ** _Unstoppable!_**

 ** _Unstoppable!_**

"Who in the hell?" Heyman asked.

Broly stops in his tracks…

…

…as NATHAN BLAIR walked onto the ramp with a look of confidence…but with flashes of worry showing up on his face. Blair walks down the long ramp, giving no mind to the fans right now who recognizes him from UWE and FTW.

"Once again…who IS THIS?" Sam asked.

"Nathan Blair, a chief rival of Nightmare of UWE AND a former Tag Champion in FTW." Styles said, "Blair is a rookie who got a World Title shot during an undefeated streak of his…but him being out heeere…erm…"

"This kid has a DEATHWISH." Heyman said, "Fighting Nightmare, fighting Broly, he might as well go up and try and fight Brock Lesnar. He has no sense of CONTROL when it comes to making enemies. But THIS may be the wakeup call he deserves."

Blair rolls into the ring with his own mic, and he walks up to Broly…and upon seeing the size differential, he almost made a complete U-Turn…

…but he stands his ground and looks up at Broly. The crowd is chanting, "GRAAAVESTOOONE! GRAAAVESTOOONE!"…but Blair continues looking up at Broly. The LSSJ drops the money bag and kicks it out the ring…and he stares down Blair with a smirk…

"...AUDIENCE…would you like to see another MURDER on live TV?" Broly smirked, and the bloodthirsty crowd responded positively.

"WE WANT BLOOD! WE WANT BLOOD!" They chant…and Broly looks at Nathan.

…and Nathan picks up his mic and replies with, "GOOD…then watch me kill this fat bitch's pride."

Crowd: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH…

"WOW…" Sam blinked, "He…he's got balls. He's got ALL the BALLS in the world."

"Blair seems like the type of guy to go up to Radec with an, 'ISA RULES' shirt with no qualms about it." Dash said.

Broly smirked and chuckled…"…You, my friend…are funny. I will make this quick and painless for you-:

NATE SMACKS THE MIC OUT OF BROLY'S HAND…and this crowd is almost in LOVE with Nate's intestinal fortitude…

"…Blair's the type of guy to try and Suplex Brock Lesnar." Dash said.

Broly looks at his mic on the ground, almost SHOCKED that Nathan even did that. Broly goes down to pick it up…and he gets to his feet…"…You are trying my patience, however. CONTINUE to do so and I will make sure your own family witnesses your early reti-"

 ** _BLAIR SLAPS BROLY ACROSS THE FACE…_**

 ** _"OH…OOOH NOOO…"_** Styles solemnly gulped.

"Ohoho…he's DEAD…" Sam said.

"Referee please get Blair out of there!" Courage exclaimed.

"OOOH HE IS DEAD, SOMEBODY GET HIM OUT THERE!" Exclaimed Styles said.

Broly…he turns his head slowly to Nathan…TREMBLING with rage…he is about to BLOW…

…

…"RUN, BITCH, RUUUUUUUUUUN!" Heyman SHOUTED…

…

Crowd: BROLY'S GONNA KILL YOUUU! BROLY'S GONNA KILL YOUUU!

…

…AND BROLY GRABS THE HEAD AND THROWS NATHAN OUT OF THE RING! And Broly exits the ring when the bell rings! He grabs Blair and THROWS HIM HEAD FIRST INTO THE STEEL STEPS! He gets up slowly…and Broly GIVES HIM A CLOTHESLINE SO HARD, HE FLIPS 360 DEGREES RIGHT ONTO HIS FACE ON THE STEEL STEPS!

"HOLY-" Heyman caught himself, but he was STILL cringing, "THIS MAN IS NO MONSTER, BECAUSE EVEN MONSTERS FEAR BROLY. HE IS A FREAK OF NATURE. AN ABOMINATION WE HAVE TO LIVE WITH."

Broly picks up Blair and RUNS HIM RIGHT INTO THE STEEL POST! And then Blair stumbles…and Broly picks him up and lifts him in an Oklahoma Stampede hold…and runs…and DRIVES HIS SHOULDER INTO THE STEEL POST! AND THEN OKLAHOMA SLAMS HIM! Blair, getting off the shoulder, holds his shoulder…and everywhere else. Broly picks him up and slides him into the ring…and he slides into the ring as Nathan tries getting up…and he KICKS his head square in the temple!

"Good Lord! Somebody just end the match please! This isn't going to end well!" Styles exclaimed.

"Ooooh no…he's gotta pay for being an idiot." Sam said, "Get this boy a Darwin Award!"

Nathan gets up…and he stumbles about and you can see his head got a cut on it from falling on the steel steps. And Broly SOCKS him across the skull, gets down, and starts going to TOWN on his head, just ripping that cut open even WORSE with punch after punch! Broly picks him up and THROWS him into the near left corner…and then runs and CORNER CLOTHESLINES HIM! Nathan slumps in the corner and he just tries to find time to recover. Broly gets in his face and SCREAMS, "IS $100,000 WORTH YOUR LIFE, BOY?"…and Nathan…despite the ass kicking…manages to find SOME words…

"…Yeah…for my team…"

… ** _AND HE SPITS IN THE EYE OF BROLY!_**

 ** _"KID…STOP BEING A DUMBASS! SCREW YOUR TEAM, THINK ABOUT YOUR CAREER AND HEALTH!"_** Heyman shouted.

 ** _"BROLY GONE BACK FROM THAT SPIT…IT GOT IN HIS EYES!"_** Dash shuddered.

Broly wipes the spit from his eye and face, and BLAIR SLAPS HIM AWAY AND ROLLS OUT THE CORNER…

And Blair bounces off the ropes and pushes Broly! Broly backs into the ropes, and Blair readies himself and looks to any UWE stars, FTW stars, and The Koopalings, and says, "I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'SE A CRAZY BASTARD!" And then **_HE ACTUALLY LIFTS UP THAT BIG SUPER SAIYAN AND DROPS HIMN WITH A QUICK SCOOP POWERSLAM!_**

 ** _"HE LIFTED BROLY! HE LIFTED BROLY! THAT BLAIR KID LIFTED BROLY!" Courage shouted in SHOCK!_**

 ** _"BROLY GOT BACK UP THOUGH! BROLY GOT BACK UP!" Dash exclaimed._**

Broly gets up…and he shakes off that attacked as Blair runs and **_AND SPEARS HIM! SPEAR TO THE BIG MAN! AND NATHAN RUSHES TO THE COVER!_**

 ** _"HE'S GOT A SPEAR! AND A PIN! AND BLAIR MAY HAVE SOMETHING! THE UPSET OF THE FREAKING MILLENIUM!" Joey Styles shouted._**

 ** _"IF HE WINS THIS, I'LL TAKE BACK EVERYTHING I SAID ABOUT HIM!"Heyman exclaimed. "THIS IS TH E BIGGEST WIN OF THE NIGHT…"_**

1…

…

2…

…

 ** _BROLY GETS UP WITH BLAIR IN HIS HANDS…_**

"Ooooooh…NO SIR…NOT THE PLAN TODAY…" Joey Styles exclaimed.

Broly lifts Blair up while he stands up…

…

…

…

…AND HE DRIVES HIM DOWN WITH THE OMEGA BLASTER…

…and Nathan falls limp…

…

…as the clock says _0:06_!

"OH! THE CLOCK! THE CLOCK!" Dash shouted, "BROLY WAS SO BUSY PUNISHING BLAIR HE NEVER LOOKED AT THE CLOCK! HE OUTSMARTED BROLY!"

"HE MADE SURE BROLY WAS TOO ENRAGED TO PAY ATTENTION TO THE CLOCK! HE-HE-HE HAS THE CLOCK RUNNING OUT!" Courage exclaimed. "HE HAD A PLAN THIS ENTIRE TIME!"

"NO WAY! BROLY HAS THAT PIN! IT ONLY TAKES THREE SECONDS TO PIN!" Heyman shouted.

"IT'S OVER FOR BLAIR! BROLY SEES THE TIME! PERFECT TIME TO PIN AND WIN!" Sam exclaimed.

Broly gets down and hooks both legs...shaking his head while growling angrily…

1…

…

2…

…

 ** _BLAIR KICKED OUT OF THE MANUEVER WITH ONE SECOND LEFT…_**

 ** _"WHAT!?" Heyman exclaimed_**

 ** _AND THE BUZZER RINGS! NATE SURVIVED THREE MINUTES WITH BROLY! THE BELL RINGS!_**

Broly sits up in SHOCK…the kickout AND the win…Blair is lying on the ground, BARELY moving around as The Legendary Super Saiyan is AMAZED that Blair took that beating and STILL kicked out. Gadget announced…

"Here is your winner of The Three Minute Challenge…and the winner of $100,000…Nathan Blair!"

"BLAIR BEATS THE CHALLENGE…BLAIR LASTED THREE MINUTES WITH THIS MONSTER! And BROLY…security needs to get out here and keep Blair from getting HURT even WORSE…Broly might be PISSED." Dash said.

The crowd is STILL on their feet for Blair! And the security comes down the ramp to get in front of Broly! Security wants to make sure NOTHING AWFUL goes down…

…and Broly just complies…he felt no need in exasperating this…especially since Blair was not in WWE-HE STILL UPPERCUTS THE GUY DOWN!

"OOMPH!" Dash cringed. "…Well…Broly got in the last hit…as expected…"

"Yeah, but once again…Blair WINS. He never pinned him, but he DID beat him!" Styles said, "That is STILL a small list!"

The referee hands Blair his bag of money, all $100,000 in it. The dazed Blair is just lying in the ring…and we don't think he knows where he truly is…

The Slot machine spins again, and spells the words "Pride & Glory" with each dial...and then four coins shoot out the slot...

...a House Coin...a Slade Coin...a Conker Coin...and a Mutou Coin...followed by the entire screen being ENVELOPED by barbwire!

"Oooh boy..." Dash said.

"And The ECW Takeover continues STILL..." Heyman said. "...and we get one more match. ECW WORLD ANIMATION CHAMPIONSHIP...YUGI MUTOU DEFENDS AGAINST THE NEW HEIR TO THE PRINCE CHRIS HOUSE...THE DARK GUARDIAN SLADE...AND CONKER THE SQUIRREL...AFTER THIS BREAK..."

(Commercial)


	8. MAIN EVENT ECW Title Extreme Rules Match

The 93,000 plus crowd is cheering at the top of their lungs for the next event…

…but screw them, we head towards the nearest Steelport Hotel. The hardcore quintet walk towards the hotel suite where the Nation is staying. It was time to break in…

"Alright…the second we kick this door down, we're gonna have Dynamite, Huey, and the girls to try and block us while Riley runs." Senji said, taking charge as a former police officer. Vercetti raised a hand.

"Hold on, why's a cop leading this? Let a guy who KNOWS a few drug stings and break ins like ME take over." Tommy chimed in.

Senji scoffs and rolls his eyes, "Please, Vercetti, you're the type of guy who's brains I blasted out during those drug stings."

"Erm maybe we shouldn't argue now." Spins said. "What if they can hear us?" Suddenly Spin was grabbed and taken off-screen.

"Look, SHUT THE HELL UP…let's SCREW the 'leader' talk and just RUSH in there! We need to countdown…let's get on one accord." Aries said.

"Alright then fine." Vercetti rolled his eyes and stared at the door. "We head in on five. Are we all prepa-"

 ** _"LEEROOOOOOOOOOY JJJJJJJENKIIIIIIINS!"_**

Psymon, with Spin in his hands as a battering ram, rushes towards the door and BASHES THROUGH THE DOOR! The entire door splits into pieces, and the three hardcore guys left behind just stare into the room…with dumbfounded expressions…

"…I like this guy." Senji said with a smirk.

"Oh hell…" Aries groaned before running in…and finding NO ONE THERE. "HEY! The hell are they?!"

Senji looks around…and observes some coffee on a small desk. The coffee was still warm, as it had steam coming from it. "…JUST left. We missed them."

Stark, slowly standing up, looks out the window and sees two Impalas riding out of the parking lot…however that was just the doublevision…

"I…I think they bounced…you think they knew we were coming?" Asked Stark as he picked wood from his skin.

Spin blinked twice…somewhat confused at their own confusion, "They probably were just watching Pride & Glory and saw us talking."

"…" The four guys looked at Spin…blankfaced…

…

…outside the hotel, there was a man taking out the trash until he heard a *KRSHHH*, the sound of glass breaking! Spin the Hedgehog flew out the window and SMASHED into the dumpster…

…and the man just closed the dumpster and walked off.

Back in the stadium…NOW we can focus on the 93,000 strong! Inspector Gadget stands in the middle of the ring and looks out to the raucous crowd! They had nothing but LOVE for the event so far, and Gadget had to express his own gratitude for them.

"Thank you ALL for attending Pride & Glory! It took a minute to get here, but we HOPE you are LOVING the show so far! You all are the reason we are here. This business and this event is YOURS. Your voices made this show the biggest event we can muster! And we all hope you CONTINUE to love it! NOW…I must ask…do you all have snacks? Are your DRINKS filled? Everyone use the bathroom already? Any food ready? Tucked your kids in? Or maybe your kids are ready and have already gotten their food and drink?"

The crowd, confused, responded positively. One person got up to try and use the bathroom, but he stalled…and then sat back down. He was good now. …And people scooted away from him.

"I am GLAD you all are…wanna know why?..." Gadget asked.

…

…

…

"Well…"

…

 ** _*DING DING DING*_**

 ** _"The following is our FIRST of THREE World Title main events…and it is Fatal Fourway contested under EXTREEEME RULES…for The Extreme Championship Wrestling Animation World Championship!"_**

The crowd POPS into a FRENZY over this announcement…and one can see the ring is SURROUNDED by chairs…kendo sticks…tables, both set up around the ring and lying down…sledgehammers…and the like.

"We DO allow the fans to volunteer and hold up anything for our wrestlers to use here…but nothing like a GUN please. That is both illegal AND Deadpool does not like it. No KNIVES either. NOW…LET US BRING OUT OUR COMPETITORS…"

The crowd is in a frenzy, and the commentators spoke back up for our match!

"E…C…W…LIVES…" Heyman said. "ECW is more than a company! It's a MOVEMENT! A STATE OF MIND! It needs no company! It just needs BELIEVERS and FANS. And it will ALWAYS LIVE. And these four…ANY of them could be the face of ECW. EVEN OCS. I would not mind it! I will HANDSHAKE the man who wins, REGARDLESS."

"ECW lives folks, you heard it from the creator." Courage said, "ECW LIVES. And now we shall them fight over the legacy itself!"

The arena goes dim…but the stage and TitanTron stay lit…

…and the ancient sands of Egypt blow around the stage, while ancient obelisks also rose from the bottom of the stage…and we hear the classic Yu-Gi-Oh Theme play…the crowd stays silent while ladies dressed in Egyptian belly dancer wear dance around the stage. The theme fully kicks in, and The TitanTron shows off different highlights of Yugi Mutou's career.

The screen shows off his winning The ECW Tag Titles with Joey, his switches between Yugi and Dark Yugi, and his win against Super Buu for The ECW World Title. We get more shots of Yugi, seeing Kaiba break his Millenium Puzzle over his head and then Yugi HIMSELF against Kaiba in Barbwire Massacre as he Powerbombs Kaiba through a barbwire board. His own match with The Punisher shows us the scene where he makes Castle pass out, and then shots of his UCA career where he wins The UCA World Title.

On the stage, you can see someone rise from the stage admist shots of Yugi facing off against against Alpha & Omega with Atem in ACW and his own recent win of The ECW World Title at the house show event against Claude Speed…

…and then the music went into the bridge when the lights switched on, and Yugi was wearing classic Egyptian robes above his wrestling gear and The ECW World Title on his waist! The female dancers (one you can make out as NXT female star Star Butterfly because NXT people love working on the main roster) bow to Yugi…

…and Yugi looks up as soon as the stutter kicked in…

 ** _It's Time to Du-Du-Du-Du…DUDUDUDUDUDUDUEL!_**

Fire EXPLODED behind Yugi, and he began making his way down the ramp with his Title on his waist. He high-fives a few fans, but he keeps his head focused on the ring. This was NOT for fun…this was for revenge.

"Chris House KIDNAPPED his girlfriend in order to get himself a Title shot." Dash said, "Now THAT'S…DESPICABLE. Chris is NCW World Champion, and all he does is INJURE people! Just like Holly! So of course they both work for Joker!"

"I don't wanna see House win either." Sam said, "But I cannot doubt his skill…this kid is one of the MOST VIOLENT SOBs in the business today, bar NONE. The WEEDWHACKER stunt on Crash…Bandicoot had to miss his Hardcore Title Match! He was out for a year!"

"Sir it has only been a week." Heyman said. "BUT…still Chris House is a viiiolent man. I gotta say, I'm almost JEALOUS Joker got to him first. He takes no names, he kicks all ass, and he gets VIOLENT. I gotta disagree with Yugi on ONE thing…he IS extreme. He is just an extreme that reminds me of Broly…SOMEBODY has to beat him to get him out of here. And I gotta root for Yugi. A man I helped build."

"I have been LUCKY to have called some of Yugi's BIGGEST moments. His rise to power, his Barbwire Massacre with Seto Kaiba, one of the all time best matches ever. He wasn't like Needles Kane and his creativity. He doesn't have that cruel intensity (at least sans Yami Yugi) that guys like Punisher have. He isn't even some durable hardbody like Spin the Hedgehog. But, as CORNY as this sounds, his HEART. HE was almost ALWAYS the underdog. He was always the smaller guy. And fans LOVED THAT. They loved someone who FOUGHT their way UP THE LADDER to get where they are now. Yugi is the epitome of 'started from the bottom'." Styles said.

Yugi got on the top of the near left corner and raised his Belt in the air…and his music ends when another song begins…

…a rock song from the 80s, by Guns & Roses, and this gets the crowd into a HUGE pop!

"AND HERE COMES THE SQUIRREL!" Dash exclaimed.

 ** _Welcome to the jungle we've got fun and games_**

 ** _We got everything you want honey, we know the names_**

CONKER walks out, wearing a leather jacket and pushing a Home Depot cart FILLED with things he bought! "HOME DEPOT! FOR ALL YOUR FLESH RENDING NEEDS!" His MiniTron was filled with acorns being smashed, while his TitanTron was filled with highlights from him Nutcrackering Super Mario in 1997, trading fists with Crash Bandicoot in 1999, and holding up multiple Hardcore Titles, all before posing with TheTag Titles with Crash with Max Goof behind them.

 _ **We are the people that can find whatever you may need**_

 _ **If you got the money honey we got your disease**_

"If you wanna talk about somebody with some TENURE and has yet NEVER won a World Title…CONKER IS YOUR GUY. He was SO CLOSE to being a main eventer in 1997 on the onset of The Attitude Era! IMAGINE! Stone Cold…The Rock…TJ Detweiler…Tai & Ash…and CONKER…but he opted for The Hardcore Division after his World Title loss to Super Mario!" Courage said.

"And yet now he has his name in here after…threatening to do some harm to Emerald and Disco Kid…" Styles said, "He wants Chris House after he not only cost him The Hardcore Title (same as Yugi), but House put his best friend on the SHELF for a year and he wanted REVENGE. But imagine if Conker WINS HIS FIRST WORLD TITLE TONIGHT…the MOMENT…Yugi and Conker, two loved individuals in this match here!"

 ** _In the jungle, welcome to the jungle_**

 ** _Watch it bring you to your knnn knne knees, knees_**

 ** _I want to watch you bleed_**

Conker slides his cart to the hard camera side of the ring, and then slides inside to yell out, "LET'S KICK SOME AAAAAAAAASS!" to get the crowd to SCREAM for Conker!

"Yes but when CHRIS HOUSE kidnaps somebody, it's a CRIME. Conker attacks Emerald and Disco Kid for no reason, not even INVOLVED with Slade or Yugi or Chris, and it's a-okay." Sam said.

I don't think anyone CONDONES Conker." Heyman said, "But they aren't about to PUNISH him for it. Anything GOES now."

"Whatever" by Our Lady of Peace starts with the guitar shredding it…and then it plays the riff again, and the beat KICKS IN while crowd members try to chant SOMETHING…but WWE censors it or kicks them out.

"Never thought they'd play THIS song again." Styles said with a HUGE sigh with an undetermined emotion behind it.

The revs of a motorcycle can be heard…and the crowd cheers LOUD as SLADE rides out on a motorcycle onto the stage…

 ** _There's no holding me back_**

 ** _I'm not driven by fear_**

 ** _I'm just driven by anger_**

Slade points his fingers to his head like a gun, Suicide style…

…but then points them to the Yugi and Conker in the ring and "pulls the trigger", setting off fireworks from the turnbuckles! The crowd pops positively for Slade, the darkhorse who has Damaged Rejects later…his MiniTron is a static-y scene with his mask behind the static, while his TitanTron shows off his mid-card reigns as X-Treme Champion, his Galaxy Title win over Maskerade, and his shaking hands with Hope the Hedgehog…

"Slade…The Dark Guardian, mentored by BATMAN early in his career and went on to be one of UWE's modern mainstays in The X-Treme Division! HARDCORE runs through him. And yet he has been climbing HIGHER up the ranks! Galaxy Champion…and could be ECW Champion tonight." Styles said.

 ** _And you're under attack_**

 ** _I'm just climbing up slowly_**

 ** _I'm the one and only_**

"he won The ECW Title Battle Royal at The FWAs main event, and he defeated people INCLUDING Davis Motomiya, numerous ECW alumni, Stitch, and even HABIT the Rabbit who is NOW Mr. Lucky No. 13 in The Toon Title Match main event tomorrow!" Courage said. "Slade has THIS…his friend Hope has Deadly Games finals at Blockbuster Nights…"

 ** _the tease the way the lie_**

 ** _Stumble in your mind_**

 ** _The fear, the hope inside_**

 ** _They hit here!_**

"Eh I doubt Hope is winning." Sam said, "BUT Slade has a chance…the dark horse! Everyone is focused on House…and House is focused on them…and Slade has been flying under the radar, which is not so crazy…kid is a quiet guy."

"He is silent. But his silence is what he does. He speaks in the ring." Heyman said, "No OC has won a World Title in WWE. WWE doesn't even SIGN OCs. What if one WON a Title in WWE?"

Slade got on his bike fully, and revved the engine before RIDING down the long ramp towards the ring!

 ** _But whatever you need_**

 ** _'Ever you got_**

 ** _'Ever you want_**

 ** _I'll take back again_**

"Oh HECK no." Sam nearly threw up, "Keep them OCs outta WWE. We don't need 'em. Nothin' against them fully, but like live action Psycho Red, we don't need them OCs in WWE. NEVER. So like Chris, I hope Slade LOSES. Keep WWE and WCW pure."

 ** _Whatever you need_**

 ** _'Ever you got_**

 ** _'Ever you want_**

 ** _I'll take back again_**

"That sounded unintentionally OC-ist…" Dash gulped.

Slade puts his kickstand up and slides into the ring, and the music dies down…

…and is replaced with HEAVY boos…

And then "Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple plays to the HUGEST BOOS OF THE NIGHT!

 ** _Can you remember remember my name_**

 ** _As I flow through your life_**

 ** _A thousand oceans I have flown_**

 ** _And cold spirits of ice_**

 ** _All my life_**

 ** _I am the echo of your past_**

CHRIS HOUSE walks out…with his jeans and a purple tank top. His wore a black bowtie, all in tribute to the man who helped him tap into his inner violent…

"CHRIS HOUSE…" Dash said, "PUBLIC ENEMY NO. 1…"

"Chris…I LIKE ya…but you can't win tonight." Sam said, "But this kid…and THE JOKER…oh Joker is REDDER THAN BLOOD after Holly lost! And you KNOW KNOW KNOW Chris House was told to do more than WIN…Chris wants to MAIM Yugi Mutou. He could care less about Slade. But he wants YUGI MUTOU'S CAREER TO END."

Chris raises his RR Armband arm in the air and yells, "ALL HAIL THE ROOKIE REVOLUTION", to put another RR stamp on a match.

"You REALLY have to stop and wonder just how much RR is on this show." Dash said.

"Well Chris is about to break some skulls and injure some folks…" Styles said, "NCW, a spiritual ECW successor, has bear witness to Chris House WEEDWHACKING CRASH BANDICOOT…he sent him out for A YEAR…"

"And then he cost Yugi his Hardcore Title Match along with Conker's chances, and then KIDNAPPED Tea Gardener to get his official ECW Title Match!" Courage said, "Chris House, if he had beef with Slade, would have probably drowned his parents! This guy is INSANE!"

 ** _I am returning the echo of a point in time_**

 ** _Distant faces shine_**

 ** _A thousand warriors I have known_**

 ** _And laughing as the spirits appear_**

 ** _All your life_**

 ** _Shadows of another day_**

Chris holds up his NCW World Title in the air, and then looks into the crowd and eyes Tea. His eyes have contacts in them, giving them a reddish hue. He bares mouth guards that look similar to fangs…and then does a cut-throat gesture before pointing to Yugi.

 ** _And if you hear me talking on the wind_**

 ** _You've got to understand_**

 ** _We must remain_**

 ** _Perfect Strangers_**

"He COULD BE ECW Champion." Heyman said, "Because he is the most AGGRESSIVE person in this match. He would do nothing short of KILL to win this…and I doubt he would stop at killing…but I gotta say, he could VERY WELL beat EVERYONE and won this Title. He is the most DANGEROUS wrestler in this match."

Chris House enters the ring and stands in the near left corner…Yugi stands in the far left corner…Conker is in the far right corner…and Slade is in the near right corner…

…and the music dies down, and Gadget announces.

"Introducing FIRST…representing PCUW…The Dark Guardian…SLADE WILSON!"

The crowd cheers loud for Slade, who just glares at the other three…he does nothing…just stands there…

"…Next…representing WWE/WCW…The Hardcore Squirrel...CONKER THE SQUIRREL!"

The crowd gives a HUGE pop to Conker, who throws a punch and goes WILD, flailing his head while pulling on the ropes!

"…and next…representing NCW…he is The NCW World Heavyweight Champion…The Black House…CHRISTOPHEEER HOUSE!"

The HEAVIEST boos go to Chris, who flips off the camera (and the angle changes as soon as he does so)…and then he motions for The Belt.

"And finally…*Crowd cheers*…representing WWE/WCW…he is The Extreme Championship Wrestling Animation World Champion…The King of Games…and The King of Extreme…YUUUUUUUGIIIIIII MUTOOOOOOOOU!"

"GO CONKER GO!" Chanted some fans near The Hardcore Animals…and "LET'S-GO-CHRIS!" chants go off near an FWE star in the crowd…and "SLADE! SLADE! SLADE!" chants erupted near The UWE contigent…and the loudest chants were "E-C-DUB! E-C-DUB!"

…and Referee Leslie Anderson holds up The ECW Title…as the crowd was panned over…and the planet earth was shown in a graphic before barbwire began to encompass it…

…

…

…

 ** _*DING DING DING*_**

"HERE WE GO FOLKS, ECW TITLE, THIS CROWD IS RAUCOUS, AND CHRIS HOUSE AND YUGI MUTOU ARE ALREADY GOING AT IT! AND CONKER HAS JOINED THE FRAY! CONKER AND YUGI DOUBLE TEAMING CHRIS HOUSE IN THE CORNER!" Styles announced!

Conker and Yugi STOMP OUT House, and the NCW Champion is trying to fight off the duo to no avail! Slade, ignored, hops on the ropes and Springboards off to nail a Corkscrew Splash to take down Conker AND Yugi!

"OOH! And Slade taking advantage of the attention to House! The attention could COST THEM if Slade slides through and wins the whole thing!" Dash said, "Oh we are about to see some CRAZY CRAZY action!"

Slade says, "KEEP IGNORING ME…" in a calm manner…and Conker slowly gets up, staring at Slade. "HEY! SOMEBODY TELL ME IF ME AND SLADE FOUGHT IN UWE ONCE!" Conker asked to some people who knew, and then CHARGED at Slade and started trading fists! Slade and Conker threw fist after fist, and then Conker kicked Slade in the gut and Irish Whips him. Conker, going for a Back Body Drop. Slade stops and grabs Conker's face before DRIVING his knee into his face! Slade then grabs the neck and DROPS him with a Rear Mat Slam! He holds the legs for a pin, but Conker immediately kicks out!

Meanwhile Yugi throws fists to Chris in the corner, and then STOMPS him out in the corner! Yugi gets up and slides out the ring. He grabs a steel chair from outside and measures House's head in the corner…and winds back…

…and Chris moves before Yugi's chair CRASHED INTO THE CORNER! House rolls away…and you can see the chair was DENTED from the swing!

"SAM HILL he tryin' to KILL 'IM?" Yosemite asked.

"That chair looked like it got done with a CAR CRASH!" Dash looked on, wide-eyed.

Yugi glares over as Chris Baseball Slides the chair into Yugi's face! Chris House smirked, the crowd booing as Yugi crashed back first into the barricade. Chris slides out and grabs the chair Yugi mangled. He sees someone's drink being offered to him, and House grabs the drink and pours it all over Yugi. (It was Sprite) Yugi gets up, and Chris SLAMS the chair over Yugi's back before throwing it away. Chris then picks up Yugi and lifts him up before SLAMMING his head onto the barricade with a Snake Eyes! Yugi backs up and revs his leg…the runs and MISSES The Carbon Footprint as Chris SMASHES his leg into the barricade! Yugi recovers, and then Dropkicks Chris over the barricade!

"Chris in the crowd, Yugi reeling from Chris's brief momentum switch, and Chris hops on the barricade, oooh boy!" Dash exclaimed, "Something COOL is gonna go down!"

Yugi awaits for Chris to stand up, and the crowd backs up…and Yugi MOONSAULTS onto Chris!...

…and CHRIS CATCHES YUGI…

…and he runs and OKLAHOMA SLAMS HIM THROUGH A SET UP CHAIR!

"OOOH! Back first into a chair! Yugi's BACK is gonna be a HUGE TARGET I can already tell!" Exclaimed Courage said.

"Chris House probably wanted a PILEDRIVER, the sick freak." Dash said.

In the ring, Conker is being SLAMMED repeatedly into the near left corner, and Slade then grabs Conker and goes for a Running Corner Bulldog…and yet Conker keeps him up and DROPS HIM with a Spin Out Powerbomb! Conker pins Slade…

…but the referee was focused on Chris pinning Yugi…

1…

2, Yugi kicks out. Conker gets up and sees the ref not on him…and knew THIS was going to be a problem later on…either way, he picks up Slade and throws him out the ring near the referee. Conker said aloud, "NOW LET'S SEE WHAT YOUR BOY CONKER BROUGHT HERE FOR US!? The crowd cheered as Conker went through his cart…and pulled out a plunger. "Huh…" He said before throwing that into the crowd. Conker grabs something else…a 2x4…but this seemed BORING to him. "OH!" he interjected, "DUH!" He dug DEEPER into his cart…and pulls out a BARBWIRE COIL…and he starts wrapping it around the long block of wood! "BETTER!"

"Conker with that BARBWIRE 2x4 he made himself!" Styles said, "DIY: Extreme Edition!"

"Conker loves a good joke here and there, but it is NO laughing matter what he wants to do to House." Courage said.

The squirrel walks towards House, and as he gets up from behind the barricade, Conker WHACKS HIM in the skull! The squirrel watches House fall over, BLEEDING from his forehead already! And he just loved it OH SO MUCH…but Slade came from behind and grabs Conker before GERMAN SUPLEXING HIM head first onto the steel steps! Conker holds his head, and Slade pins Conker…1…2, Conker kicks out, and he picks him up before Yugi runs onto the barricade and hops off…and Slade pushes Conker in the way and HE GETS A SEATED SENTON! And then Slade SPINNING HEEL KICKS Yugi in the skull to take him down! The crowd cheers for Slade, who is the ONLY man standing…and he grabs a kendo stick from the floor.

"Slade the dark horse, and yet SHE STILL is taking it to these veterans and big names!" Courage said.

"Yes but how long can he dominate with these three?" Heyman asked, "Lest we forget just WHO they are…"

Slade twirls the stick, not caring for any friendships or alliances he could make here…and SMACKS Conker's back…and then Yugi's back…and then spies House get up and swings it ONLY TO GET HIS SKULL CRACKED WITH A STEEL CHAIR TO THE SKULL!

"GOOD LORD!" Styles cringed.

"OOOH CHRIS HOUSE, THE SMACK COULD BE HEARD AROUND THE ARENA!" Dash shuddered.

"What did I say? HOUSE IS NOT AFRAID TO GO TOO FAR." Heyman said, "They all need to take off the kiddie gloves and go WILD now."

Yugi slowly gets up, and Chris sees him get up and immediately grabs him and THROWS HIM LIKE A DART HEAD FIRST INTO THE STEEL STEPS! Yugi holds his head, and Chris grabs Slade and lifts him…and FISHERMAN BUSTERS HIM! PEACH CREEK PLUNGE onto the ringside floor! Slade holds his back and groans…Chris pins him off the finisher, 1…2, CONKER PULLS HIM OFF BY THE FOOT! And Conker STARTS GOING TO TOWN ON CHRIS HOUSE'S FACE! CONKER YELLS OUT, "YOU WANNA INJURE PEOPLE, HOUSE!? YOU WANNA INJURE PEOPLE?!"

Conker drags Chris towards a set of steel steps, and he lifts up the top and puts Chris's right leg between them. Conker hops onto the apron, and he backs up…

…and comes back and MISSES THE DOUBLE FOOTSTOP AS CHRIS ROLLS AWAY! He saves himself from pain AGAIN! House rolls onto his feet and Conker hops onto the floor and GETS A CLOTHESLINE! Conker flips onto his face, and Chris grabs his face and SLAMS IT into the steel steps! House backs up…and he runs…and KICKS HIS HEAD INTO THE STEEL STEPS! Chris stands over Yugi, Conker, and Slade…and YELLS into the sky, "THIS. IS. MY. MATCH.", to which the crowd BOOS (but some major Chris fans do cheer HUGE for Chris! Chris grabs Slade and throws him into the crowd, and then grabs Yugi and HEADBUTTS him! Chris sees a set table near him, and a table leaning against the barricade. He drags Yugi over to it, and leans him on the table. And then he backs up…

…

"Oh no, Chris House, he can end this EARLY with something as big as this, CHILL OUT CHRIS!" Dash exclaimed.

"Yugi you better MOVE! Chris has you set up!" Heyman shouted.

Yugi is prone…and Chris House runs to him…

…

…

…

…and YUGI ROLLS AWAY AS CHRIS SMASHES HIS FOOTPRINT THROUGH THE TABLE! The crowd cheers, and Yugi gets to his feet and delivers a SWIFT Wheel Kick to Chris that sends him into the table rubble! Yugi walks onto the steel steps, and then gets on the apron. He walks on it…then runs forward…and then jumps and DROPKICKS CHRIS RIGHT INTO THE BARRICADE! Yugi is starting to get FIRED UP…and he starts RAGING and PUMPING his arms! Yugi goes under the ring for something GOOD…and he picks out a BARBWIRE BOARD…because YUGI HIMSELF was ready to go the EXTRA MILE…and Chris House stood up…and he was dazed…

…and Slade, getting up, grabs onto Chris House from behind. Chris, trying to regain his bearings, suddenly ducks AS SLADE GETS THE BARBWIRE BOARD RIGHT TO THE SKULL! Yugi, not even CARING, just RIPS the mask off and takes off bits of Slade's mask. Yugi turns RIGHT INTO THE CARBON FOOTPRINT WITH THE BARBWIRE BOARD GOING RIGHT INTO THE FACE OF YUGI! And Yugi goes DOWN!

"Yugi turns around-INTO THE CARBON FOOTPRINT! CARBON FOOTPRINT! YUGI IS DOWN! AND NOBODY IS UP TO STOP THIS!" Styles exclaimed, "BARBWIRE BOARD TO YUGI'S FACE! And Chris House RIPS IT OFF, along with tearing some FLESH! And I bet he LIKES THAT!"

House throws the barbwire board away…and Chris gets down and hooks both legs! The crowd going into a FRENZY with boos and cheers!

1…

…

2…

…

YUGI KICKS OUT!

"OOH! KICK OUT!" exclaimed Courage, "Yugi KICKS OUT, and Chris House CANNOT believe it!"

"That move should have FINISHED Yugi! Look at his face! Bleeding all over!" Sam said, "Kid is RESILIENT!"

"That kid has HEART. He knows this is his chance to WIN for classic ECW! And he wants revenge on House, and he does NOT want to lose out HERE and NOW." Styles said, "As I said…what he lacks in brutality…he makes up for in HEART…"

Yugi gets up…albeit groggily…and Chris House measures Yugi…and he backs up…and figures ONE MORE should do it. Chris grabs the barbwire board…and he uses his bootstrings to tie the board to the bottom of his foot…

"Oh…OH…he's about to ADAPT…CHRIS HOUSE WITH THE BARBWIRE BOARD ON HIS FEET…CHRIS HOUSE TO GO FOR THE FINAL BLOW HERE!" Exclaimed Heyman shouted.

Chris RAN and pumped the leg…

…

…

…

…AND YUGI DUCKS IT! Chris stops and turns around as Yugi rolls away AND GETS CAUGHT WITH A BASEBALL BAT BREAKING ACROSS HIS SKULL FROM SLADE! THE BAT SPLINTERS AS CHRIS HOUSE GOES DOWN LIKE A LEAD BRICK!

"OOOH! SLADE! Slade came BACK into this!" exclaimed Dash, "Slade with some energy!"

Slade's mask was RIPPED…you could see his mouth and left eye…but he didn't care…he turned to Yugi, who was getting up, and Slade ran and grabs the neck of Yugi before flying off the apron and RUNNING APRON BULLDOGS YUGI'S FACE ONTO THE FLOOR! Slade rolls onto his feet, and Yugi slowly gets up, and Slade waits for him to get up…and then grabs onto him and BACKCRACKERS him! He flips over and then LOCKS IN A CROSSFACE…

…but that wasn't hardcore enough…

…so HE USES A PIECE OF THE BASEBALL BAT TO ENHANCE THE PAIN! SLADE WRENCHES THE FACE AND TORQUES THE NECK UPPER SPINE! YUGI HAS NOWHERE TO ESCAPE TO! AND SLADE HIS HAND NEAREST TO THE RING APRON CRUSHED BY HIS LEGS!

"CROSSFACE! SLADE HAS THE CROSSFACE!" Styles shouted, "LADIES & GENTLEMEN, YUGI'S HAND IS GOING UP…YUGI IS SO SO CLOSE TO TAPPING OUT! THE SHOTS TO THE FACE ARE TAKING THEIR TOLL!"

Yugi GROANS in the hold and raises his hand…and he TRIES GRABBING SLADE'S FACE…BUT SLADE SWATS THE HAND AWAY! Slade KEEPS THE HOLD IN…AND YUGI RAISES A HAND…HE SCREAMS…

…

…

…

…AND CONKER, FROM OUT OF NOWHERE, DROPS A CHAIR AIDED ELBOW ONTO THE BACK OF SLADE! And Slade rolls off of Yugi!

"CONKER breaking the pin! And Yugi was SAVED from a tapout!" Courage said.

"Just FIVE MORE SECONDS IN and Yugi was TAPPING OUT." Heyman said.

Yugi slowly gets up…and Conker grabs the waist of Yugi and THROWS him into the barricade! Conker goes back to his cart o' fun again…and he pulls out a glass window pane!

"OOOOH…NO…" Joey Styles said. "Conker with some GLASS in the equation! YUGI…SLADE…SOMEBODY IS CLOSE TO BEING A VICTIM!"

Conker looks and swings…AND SMASHES THE GLASS WINDOW OVER YUGI'S HEAD! Yugi falls over with GLASS sticking out of his body…and Slade looks at Conker and goes for a Superkick, but Conker ducks it and CHOPS him across the chest! He sends Slade down and then hops on the barricade. Slade, trying to get up, ROLLS AWAY WHEN CONKER GOES FOR THE CRASH LANDING ONTO HIM! AND CONKER LANDS BACK FIRST ONTO THE GLASS ON THE FLOOR!

"OOOH! CONKER! MISSING THE GUARDIAN AND HITTING THE GLASS!" Courage cringed.

"BACK FIRST! AND SLADE IS ALREADY ON HIS FEET!" Styles exclaimed.

Conker holds Slade on his shoulders…

…and Yugi KICKS THE GUT OF CONKER and then DELIVERS THE DUELIST'S ENDGAME (Extreme Twist of Fate) TO CONKER! Conker goes down! And Yugi GRABS onto Slade next, and GETS THE GUT KICK AND THE ELECTROSHOCK AIDED WITH A PIECE OF THE BASEBALL BAT!

"ELECTROSHOCK! ELECTROSHOCK! SLADE JAMS THAT BAT PIECE INTO THE NECK OF YUGI! AND THIS IS HIS MOMENT! SLADE GETS THAT COVER, IT'S OVER!" Styles exclaimed.

"NEW ECW CHAMPION IS IMMINENT!" Dash shouted.

"NO! NOT THIS VARMINT! KEEP IT PURE, DARNIT! KEEP WWE PURE!" Sam exclaimed and pleaded.

Slade, holding his head, crawls on top of a downed Yugi…and he hooks the legs…and Leslie Anderson counts the pin! The crowd is just either shouting FOR Slade or AGAINST him now!

1…

…

2…

…

CHRIS HOUSE **_BLOWS FIRE INTO THE FACE AND BODY OF SLADE AND ENGULFS HIM IN FLAMES!_**

 ** _"GOOD LORD, CHRIS HOUSE LIT SLADE ON FIRE! HOW IN THE HELL DID HE-OH CRAP!"_** Dash cringed and squirmed in ghost pain.

 ** _"OH GOD, HELP SLADE! SOMEBODY GET SOME WATER! SLADE'S ON FIRE!"_** Joey Styles SCREAMED!

Chris, with a bottle of gasoline HE had bought from the Home Depot binge and a lighter (which he stole from a fan), had sprayed a stream of FIRE onto Slade and engulfed his stomach and mask into flames! CONVENIENTLY, there were EMTs on standby to use fire extinguishers on Slade! BUT CHRIS PUSHES THEM OUT THE WAY AND STEALS AND EXTINGUISHER BEFORE SMASHING IT OVER SLADE'S HEAD!

"HE HAS NO LIMITS, NO BOUNDARIES, NO DAMN BORDERS HE WON'T CROSS!" Courage exclaimed, HE actually getting ANGRY at this!

"CHRIS HOUSE NEEDS TO BE LOCKED UP IN A MENTAL FACILITY! THE JOKER HAS PUSHED HIS MIND TOO FAR, DAMMIT!" Styles AGREED with Courage!

"ANYTHING…to WIN. WE may not like it, I don't like it! But what can we DO when we give them NO RULES?" Heyman said.

Slade is DOWN…and Chris RIPS off what remains of Slade's mask and THROWS it into the crowd. Yugi grabs onto the apron to get up…and Chris smirks before KNEEING Yugi in the kidneys and throwing him into the ring. Chris throws a steel chair into the ring, and throws the steel steps top into the ring. Chris then digs in his tights...

...and pulls out a crowbar...it looked a little old...and had splotches of red on it...dried and old blood from the 80s...

"Is that a crowbar?..." Dash asked. "...Wait...you don't think that's..."

"...Is that Joker's?...Is...is that the...the one he used to...to...to kill Jason Todd?" Courage asked in pure FEAR...

Chris slides into the ring, and he sees Yugi try to get up...AND HE WHACKS HIM IN THE BACK! Yugi holds his back and goes back down...and then he puts Yugi's right hand into the steel steps.

"So you wanted to duck me after I had a shot at that Title earned huh? I was in that tourney too, Mutou, I had to LEAVE IT CAUSE I WAS BUSY WINNING ANOTHER WORLD TITLE!"

Chris raises the crowbar and SMASHED YUGI'S HAND WITH IT AGAINST THE STEEL STEPS! YUGI IS SCREAMING IN PAIN WHILE SQUIRMING! But House takes his left hand and puts it onto the steps.

"MY SHOT! I EARNED SOMETHING AND YOU NEVER GAVE IT TO ME! YOU DODGED ME AFTER I ASKED POLITELY FOR THE SHOT!"

CHRIS SMASHES YUGI'S LEFT HAND AGAINST THE STEPS! He then grabs the right knee of Yugi and puts it on the steps...and SMASHED THAT BETWEEN THE STEPS AND THE CROWBAR...

...AND THEN HE SMASHES THE LEFT KNEE OF YUGI AGAINST THE STEPS AND CROWBAR!

"THIS IS JUST TORTURE! WE ARE WITNESSING A FORM OF TORTURE ON LIVE TV!" Courage shouted.

"PARENTS SHIELD YOUR CHILDREN'S EYES, THIS IS NOT FOR THE FEINT OF HEART..." Styles warned.

Chris sees Aten and Joey in the crowd freaking out, and indeed the camera pans to them angrily cursing House. He smirks...and Yugi tries to get up. But House SLAMS his head against the steel steps. "CONTROL YOUR RAT..." He said, pointing to Joey.

...

... **AND THEN HE SLAMS THE CROWBAR INTO YUGI'S SKULL, SMASHING IT INTO THE STEEL STEPS...**

 **"GOOD-" Sam CRINGED ..**

...

...AND THEN HE DID IT AGAIN...

 **...AND AGAIN...**

 **...AND AGAIN...**

 **...AND AGAIN...**

 **...AND AGAIN...**

 **...AND AGAIN...**

 **...AND AGAIN...**

 **...AND AGAIN...**

 **...AND AGAIN...**

 _ **...AND AGAIN...**_

 _ **...AND AGAIN...**_

 _ **...AND AGAIN...**_

 _ **...AND AGAIN...**_

 _ **...AND AGAIN...**_

 _ **...AND AGAIN...**_

 _ **...AND AGAIN...**_

 _ **...AND AGAIN...**_

 _ **...AND AGAIN...**_

 _ **...AND AGAIN...**_

 _ **...AND AGAIN...**_

 _ **...AND AGAIN...**_

 _ **...AND AGAIN...**_

 _ **...AND AGAIN...**_

 _ **...AND AGAIN...**_

 _ **...AND AGAIN...**_

 _ **...AND AGAIN...**_

 _ **...AND AGAIN...**_

 _ **...AND AGAIN...**_

 _ **...AND AGAIN...**_

 _ **...AND AGAIN...**_

 _ **...AND AGAIN...**_

 _ **...AND AGAIN...**_

 _ **...AND AGAIN...**_

 _ **...AND AGAIN...**_

 _ **...AND AGAIN...**_

 _ **...AND AGAIN...**_

 _ **...AND AGAIN...**_

 _ **...AND AGAIN...**_

 _ **...AND AGAIN...**_

 ** _"SOMEBODY STOP CHRIS HOUSE, THIS SON OF A BITCH IS ATTEMPTING MURDER ON LIVE TELEVISION!" Styles SCREAMED!_**

 ** _"SOMEBODY! SECURITY! POLICE! ANYBODY PLEASE STOP HIM!" Courage SCREAMED!_**

Chris DROPS the crowbar...and starts CACKLING like he really WAS The Joker! The crowd...was silent. Yugi (no he isn't DEAD you weirdos) was lying in a pool of his own blood on the sgep, and Chris looked towards the crowd. Kids were either shielded by their parents or crying...adults may have been crying...longtime fans of Yugi or just humans in general were saddened. The normally crazy town of Steelport was STUNNED by what they saw. And Chris yelled, "ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?! YOU WANTED EXTREME! I GAVE YOU EXTREME! YOU CHANTED 'E-C-DUB'! YOU WWANT EXTREME...AND FOR ONCE YOU DON'T WANT IT?! I TRANSCENDED YOUR OWN TASTES?!"

"...THIS...may have been too far." Heyman looked on wide eyed.

Chris looks down at Yugi and YELLS for Leslie to count! The ref is NOT too sure...but House SCREAMS FOR HIM TO COUNT...while the crowd just yells, for him NOT TO COUNT...

"I NEVER INTENDED FOR EXTREME, FOR ECW, TO BE LIKE THIS!" Heyman shouted. "I WANTED AN ALTERNATIVE! I WANTED SOMETHING AMAZING! I WANTED A PHENOMENON! BUT DAMMIT THIS IS TOO FAR! THIS IS TOO DAMN FAR!"

Chris THREATENS LESLIE...

...so Leslie finally makes the count...and the crowd BOOS CHRIS WITH NUCLEAR HEAT...

"DAMN YOU CHRIS HOUSE! DAMN YOU TO THE PITS OF HELL..." Sam swore as he RAGED...

"THIS IS IT...CHRIS HOUSE JUST KILLED A MAN FOR THE ECW TITLE..." Dash covered her face...

Chris hooks the leg...

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

 _ **YUGI KICKED OUT...**_

 _ **"WHAT THE HELL?!" Heyman SCREAMED IN PURE SHOCK...**_

 _ **"THA-THA-THAT-THAT WAS ALL INSTINCT...YYGI IS BARELY MOVING...BUT HE SOMEHOW KICKED OUT AT THE LAST POSSIBLE SECOND..." Courage stammered.**_

 _ **YUGI WASN'T MOVING...BUT HE SOMEHOW HAD THE LAST BIT OF ENERGY TO KICK OUT...AND CHRIS HOUSE'S EYES WERE WIDE...AND HIS JAW DROPPED...**_

Chris YELLS AT THE REFEREE…

"COUNT FASTER YOU ASSHOLE COUNT FASTER!" He SHOUTED before pinning Yugi again…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

YUGI KICKED OUT AGAIN…

Chris pins Yugi AGAIN…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

YUGI KICKED OUT AGAIN!

"CHRIS HOUSE IS RAGING IN HIS SEATED POSITION…CHRIS HOUSE IS ABOLUTELY PISSED OFF!" Heyman shouted.

"E-C-DUB! E-C-DUB!" The crowd CHANTED…

…but then they BOOED when Chris grabbed the crowbar again…

"Ooooh NO NO NO NO…CHRIS PUT THAT DOWN…" Joey exclaimed, "YOU DID ENOUGH DAMAGE WITH IT DAMMIT!"

CHRIS HOUSE RAISES THE CROWBAR…

…

…BUT CONKER GRABS HIM BY HIS LEGS AND DRAGS HIM OUT OF THE RING!

"CONKER! CONKER IS ALIVE! CONKER IS ALIVE!" Styles exclaimed!

Conker puts Chris on his shoulders…and it is time for his NEW FINISHER…

…so he throws him forward off his shoulders GTS style and KNEES HIM IN THE NUTS!

"OOOOH!" Dash cringed!

"HE CALLS THAT THE GTS…'GONADS TO SLEEP'!" Joey cringed. "OH THAT'S NASTY…"

Conker looks at Chris…and he's DOWN…but he knew that wasn't revenge enough for Crash.

"What's he DOING he can pin Chris NOW!" Sam exclaimed.

"Seems like he's fighting some…battles." Styles said.

Conker looked at the stage…and then at Chris…and then Yugi. The ECW WORLD TITLE was on the line…

…but he remembered why he ORIGINALLY got into this match. So Conker pulled a walky-talky from…hammerspace…and spoke into it. "Bros Before Hoes." He said into it, then he put it away and yanked Chris up. He had to TAKE CHRIS OUT…so he drags Chris up the ramp…

"What's he DOING?" Joey asked.

"Something NOT involved with winning the match." Sam said, "WIN IT! KEEP IT WWE/WCW!"

Chris House is thrown up the ramp and onto the stage, and he is STILL holding is nads. Conker grabs the neck and twists FOR THE WUMPA TWIST (Twist of Fate)! Chris is writhing as he crawls on the stage…

…

…

…

…AND CRASH BANDICOOT AND MAX COME FROM THE SIDE OF THE STAGE (to a huge pop no less)…

…WITH A DUMPSTER…

"CRASH! CRASH BANDICOOT IS BACK IN WWE!" Dash exclaimed.

"What the…a dumpster?" Courage raised an eyebrow.

Conker grabs House…"YOU LIKE TO HURT PEOPLE…? TELL JOKER SO DO WE…"

… ** _AND HE THROWS CHRIS OFF THE STAGE AND SENDS HIM RIGHT INTO THE DUMPSTER!_**

 ** _"CHRIS HOUSE GOT LAUNCHED LIKE A LAWN DART INTO THE DUMPSTER!" Courage shouted._**

 ** _"CHRIS HOUSE OUGHTA BE DONE! THE HARDCORE ANIMALS ARE GOING TO TAKE OUT THE DAMN TRASH WITH CHRIS…" Dash exclaimed._**

But…Conker wasn't DONE…no, Conker wanted Chris to feel EXCRUCIATING PAIN…Conker demands Max and Crash put Chris on the trash can…because he was NOT ABOUT TO LET HIM GO…Max and Crash were confused…but Max and Crash complied and put Chris on TOP of the can, right on the lid…

…and then Conker began to CLIMB onto the steel grating on the side of the stage…

…and he climbs HIGHER…and HIGHER…and the fans FINALLY recognize what he's trying to recreate…

"Wait…WAIT WAIT CONKER DON'T…YOU DON'T NEED TO RECREATE THE ATTITUDE ERA!" Sam shouted.

"He feels like he HAS TO, FOR EVERYTHING CHRIS HOUSE HAS DONE!" Dash exclaimed.

"DAMMIT CONKER THERE IS A TITLE ON THE LINE, DON'T DO THIS!" Heyman shouted.

Conker holds his head and looks to the crowd…and Chris being held by Max and Crash…and he says, "IF I SURVIVE…DRAG ME BACK TO THE RING FOR THE PIN…"

"CONKER! CONKER OH NOOOO!" Sam SHOUTED…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… ** _CONKER DIVES OFF, AND FALLS A LONG WAY DOWN TO LEG DROP CHRIS HOUSE THROUGH THE DUMPSTER!_**

 ** _Crowd: OOOOOOOOOOOOOH HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!_**

 ** _Dash SCREAMED, "THAT'S A LONG WAY DOOOOOOOOWN! OH SWEET CELESTIA!"_**

 ** _"CONKEEEER!" Screamed Heyman!_**

 ** _And Joey…he could only say one thing…_**

 ** _"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOD!"_**

 ** _CONKER IS LYING ON TOP OF CHRIS HOUSE, WHO MAY AS WELL BE BROKEN INSIDE OF THE BROKEN DUMPSTER!_**

"CONKER…IS HE STILL IN THIS MATCH…?" Dash asked.

"LIKE HELL HE IS! DANGIT! NOW ALL WE GOT IS GIMPY! AND I THINK SLADE IS STIRRING…" Sam exclaimed.

"CONKER PUT EVERY BONE HE HAS ON THE LINE DARNIT!" Heyman exclaimed, "I WISH HE WAS A FULLTIME ECW GUY BACK THEN, EVERYONE WANTS THIS SOB TO BE CHAMPION!"

Slade slides into the ring, THANKFULLY not burned too bad after that match. But he sees Yugi, who IS starting to stir in the ring…

…and so Slade stalks Yugi…like a silent assassin…and Yugi is NONE the WISER…

"SLADE THOUGH…HE HAS YUGI WHERE HE WANTS HIM…AND A NEW CHAMPION IS NEARLY IMMINENT!" Dash exclaimed.

"NO DARNIT! NO OCS DARNIT! NOT IN MY WWE!" Sam screamed.

Yugi turns around…

…and Slade grabs the neck and ELECTRO-PUSHED OFF! Yugi managed to push him off! And Slade turns around and gut kick and DESPERATION DUELIST'S ENDGAME!

"YUGI'S GOT SOME LIFE! SOMEHOW YUGI HAS SOME LIFE!" Dash exclaimed.

Slade slides out of the ring…and lands on top of one of the set up tables on the outside. But he was WAY too delirious to realize that…

…meanwhile Max and Crash help out Conker in the dumpster! CONKER IS CONSCIOUS…AND CAN STILL BATTLE…

"CONKER! AND CONKER IS STILL ACTIVE! THE HARDCORE ANIMALS NEED TO SEND HIM TO THAT MATCH! OR AT LEAST THE REF HAS TO SEE HIM PIN CHRIS!" Dash exclaimed.

Crash and Max have Conker out…and Max drags CHRIS out of the dumpster…and then they put Conker on Chris! AND THE REFEREE SEES IT!

"YES! COVER! COVER!" Dash exclaimed. "CONKER, THE DREAM…"

1…

…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

…

HUEY, RILEY, AND DYNAMITE ATTACK THE HARDCORE ANIMALS FROM OUT OF NOWHERE!

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Dash exclaimed.

"THE NATION! THE NATION INVADED THIS DAMN MATCH!" Courage shouted, "BUT WHAT'S THEIR BEEF WITH THE HARDCORE ANIMALS STILL!?"

Dynamite MAULS Max, while Huey and Riley just DOUBLE TEAM Crash, who tries trading fists between them, but Riley SMASHES his Hardcore Title against his skull! Huey yells, "YOU HEAR US DUKE!? YOU SEE US!? YOU MESS WITH US, WE MESS WITH YOUR DAMN SHOW! GET 'EM IN THE DUMPSTER! TAKE THIS HARDCORE TRASH OUT!"

Huey barked orders, and Dynamite THREW Crash, Conker, and Max into the dumpster…and then all three just ROLLED IT AWAY FROM STAGE SIDE…

"Where the…WHERE THE HECK ARE THEY TAKING THEM!?" Dash asked.

"WHO EVEN KNOWS!? THEY JUST TOOK CONKER AND THE HARDCORE ANIMALS AWAY!" Said Styles.

One can see Coco from the crowd running to the back with a chair…we shall see her later…

Meanwhile…Yugi, seeing Slade on the table…gets to the top of the near right corner…

…but Slade rolls off the table…and a weak Yugi jumps off the top and lands on the apron and the floor to confront Slade…

…

…AND YUGI GETS A SWIFT DOSE OF LIGHT FROM A POPPING UP SLADE! DESPIRATION SUPERKICK FROM SLADE, WHO FALLS ON YUGI!

"SUPERKICK! SUPERKICK FROM THE DARK GUARDIAN! SLADE FALLS ON YUGI, THE REF HAS TO COUNT!" Dash exclaimed, "SLADE! SLADE!"

"NO! NO! YUGI PLEEEASE!" Sam PLEADED.

"YUGI ON HIS BACK, AND SLADE WITH THE LEGS HOOKED! BOTH ARE EXHAUSTED!" Styles shouted.

1…

…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

….

YUGI ROLLS A SHOULDER UP, PUSHING THE WEAK SLADE OFF! BOTH MEN ARE DRAINED AND SORE…BUT NEXT FALL HAS TO DETERMINE IT…NEXT FALL HAS TO DETERMINE IT…

Crowd: THIS IS AWESOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

"IT IS INDEED AWESOME…" Dash smirked. "ECW LIVES BOYS AND GIRLS…"

Yugi slowly gets up…

…and so does Slade…

…and Yugi grabs something from the floor…

…and Slade goes to pick him up…

…AND SLADE GETS A FIRE EXTINGUISHER TO THE HEAD! And Yugi kicks the gut and hooks the arms in a Double Underhook…

…

…AND DELIVERS THE MIND CRUSH…or Penalty Game…Pedigree…

"MIND CRUSH! HIS FINISHERS IN AWF AND XCF! AN YUGI ROLLING SLADE OVER!" Dash exclaimed.

"ALL OVER! HAHA YES NO OC IN WWE!" Sam exclaimed.

1…

…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

…

SLADE KICKS OUT…

"OH…NOOO…" Sam groaned…"THIS IS AGONY…PURE AGONY…THIS KID AIN'T A MAIN EVENTER!"

"BUT YOU KNOW WHAT…AFTER TONIGHT I DARE SAY SLADE IS A MAIN EVENT STAR…THIS IS THE MAKING OF A HUGE STAR…" Heyman complimented Slade.

"YUGI! SLADE! YUGI! SLADE!" THE crowd chants back and forth.

…and Slade puts on a pair of brass knuckles…he would have to beat Yugi into submission…

…SO HE SWINGS…

…and Yugi ducks and gut kick, DUELIST ENDGAME is pushed away and Slade ELECTROSHOCK pushed away…

…Yugi leans on the barricade and Slade runs and GETS A BIG BOOT-BLOCKED…

…

…PULLS YUGI IN AND RELEASE CAPTURE SUPLEX! Yugi looks up…and Slade sees the table…and he drags Yugi to it…this match would END in wood…

…so he puts Yugi on the apron…then lifts him to the near left corner…

…and then he takes him higher onto the corner…and hooks the neck of Yugi…

"Wait…ELECTROSHOCK? SUPER ELECTROSHOCK!" Dash exclaimed.

Slade holds the neck tightly on the corner…

…

…

…

And jumps…

…

…

…

…AND YUGI PUSHES HIM OFF ONTO THE APRON!

"OH! YUGI WITH LIFE…" Styles said. "YUGI GETTING UP ON THAT CORNER!"

"YUGI…YUGI…YUGI WITH A DIVE!" Dash shouted…

…

…AS YUGI DIVES FOR THE DUEL DIVE…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… _ **AND HE BARRELS THROUGH SLADE AND SENDS A STANDING GUARDIAN OFF THE APRON AND THROUGH THE TABLE!**_

 _ **"DEATH DEFYING, SUICIDAL, I DIDN'T EVEN THINK SABU WAS HERE!' Heyman exclaimed.**_

 _ **"YUGI WITH EVERY LAST BIT OF SOUL HOUSE DIDN'T BEAT OUT OF HIM, SENDS HIMSELF AND SLADE THROUGH THE TABLE!" Styles exclaimed.**_

Yugi…weak and sore…

…and pretty much about to puke most likely…

…finally pins Slade…

"THIS IS IT!" Sam exclaimed. "MUTOU! MUTOU PLEASE!"

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

3!

"YES! YUGI RETAINS! WWE AND WCW KEEP IT…BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY, WCW KEEPS IT!" Sam cheered, "NO OCS DARNIT!"

The crowd chants "E-C-DUB!" as Yugi stumbles onto his feet with the help of the apron...

"Here is your winner...and STILL ECW WORLD CHAMPION...YUGI MUTOU!" Inspector Gadget announced!

"THE SPIRIT OF ECW...LIVES ON FOLKS! NCW, ECW, IT DOESN'T MATTER, WE AAALL HAVE IT! And dammit, Yugi Mutou and the others PROVED THEIR SPIRIT in this match!" Heyman exclaimed.

"What an amazing match, what an amazing FIGHT...The World Title is coveted by all and we got AN AMAZING FIGHT THAT HAD EMOTION, STUNTS, CALLBACKS TO THE ATTITUDE ERA...IT WAS SOOO COOL!' Dash exclaimed.

...backstage, we see Raimundo holding his Money in the Bank Briefcase...and watching closely...he is so close to walking out onto the ramp...cashing in...

Yugi holds his Title in the air, but stumbles about and nearly falls. Meanwhile Chris House is seen being tended to by Velvet, Jack, and Lillian...while Slade is sitting up, sore, in the rubble of the table he was put through...

Yugi sees Slade...and he extends his hand. Slade looks up at Yugi, bruised and bloodied...but he still had a smirk. Slade sighed...and accepted the help up. And both helped each other up the ramp. Slade gave a nod to Hope...and Yugi have a nod to his crew...

...and backstage, Rai is seen getting frustrated...before he groans and just walks off...he didn't choose it...he's ANGRY that he didn't choose it...be he let the moment be...

"Raimundo conflicted..." Courage said.

"If I were Rai I WOULD CASH IN NOW...but I do indeed want to see Yugi ride off into the sunset with this moment." Heyman said.

"Well thank you Mr. Heyman and Mr. Styles for joining us! We shall see you both on NCW, WWE RAW, or WWE Dot Com!" Courage exclaimed.

"It was a PLEASURE to be out here. Thank YOU for having us!" Styles exclaimed.

"I am happy to have been able to WITNESS this. What a match. SEE YOU ALL LATER...I'll have a BEAST with me next time I appear on television." Heyman said.

Yugi helps Slade up the ramp, and vice versa...and Yugi holds up his Title as we go to commercial...

(Commercial)

BUY YUGIOH CARDS!

(Commercial End)


	9. UCA Cruiserweight Championship Match

The show comes back on...as Coco is searching around for her team...

"NATION!" She screams, steel chair in hand. "GET THE HELL OUT HERE! COME OU-"

SUSIE CARMICHAEL KICKS HER RIGHT IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD! Her and Cindy come into full view...and Cindy sneers at her.

"Tch man, let's hurry up before those hardcore nerds come at us. Meet the dudes at the dock." Cindy said before her and Susie drag a dazed Coco off...

Elsewhere backstage...Vince is pacing back and forth while Duke shakes his head and Luther chuckles...Duke was obviously troubled by something...and Luther must have loved it...

"You CANNOT DO THIS..." Duke said. "IT GOES AGAINST EVERYTHING...you already screwed stuff up ONCE...I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS..."

"Oh WILL YOU SHUT IT, DUKE? THIS IS OUR SHOW...WE MAKE THE RULES...the others FOLLOW THEM..." VKM exclaimed.."We DESERVE THIS..."

"And it's a breach of TRUST amongst the companies...you do this you could spark a HUGE BACKLASH..." Duke said. "Crossover shows could END of you break that trust..."

"Screw trust...it's time we took what we own...which is the business. And what better way than to make THEM an example. They will NEVER have the balls to step up AGAIN..." Luther said

A mystery voice chimed in though..."...Or...it could piss off everyone and you guys could ruin the business forever. But that is just par for the course for 'Ole Vinnie Mac."

VKM turned around...

...AND JOHN HAVOC & CHARLIE BONES ARE BEHIND HIM! The commentators and heads of The WCW Cartoon Division of the 80s and 90s!

"HEY HAVOC & BONES!" Dash exclaimed.

"Ah...Bones & Havoc...the last ones I need to complete my WCW collection." Vince smirked. "Under contract with WWE, even for a night."

"Yeah and I already feel nauseous."Havoc groaned. "We both know what you're doing...CCW related...you're trying to screw CCW out of their Females Tag Titles...we already know...you tend to go back to a well, even if it is dry."

"Get out." Vince said to them both, turning around.

Bones chuckled, "Oh boy Vince never gets old. ...Pun. It's FUNNY how WCW and WWE fought...and the only reason WCW died was because of OUR OWN excess...we admit, WCW had issues. But you think you can kill CCW like you killed WCW...even though YOU YOURSELF never killed us...BAD DEALS did. So how about we stop the narrative of Vince McMahon: Conqueror of WCW, okay? The Victor may get to rewrite history, but don't be so egregious about it while the losers still have breath.

"Get...out..." Vince growled.

"And SECOND..." Havoc said, "...you think you can kill a company?...It's funny...CCW is like WCW...except CCW has competent management...and there is only ONE huge company killing ego, not ten thousand. And unlike us, YOU want to DIRECTLY harm CCW. Vinnie...you're doing too much. And I find it hilarious. Badass Vince is thinking he can beat up CCW, make their top guy kiss his ass on live TV, fire one of their tag teams after screwing them over...and then go for another screwjob...and then just RIDE AWAY into the sunset?...Vince...CCW is pissed at you...keep on poking the bear though...I DARE YOU...I wanna SEE WHAT HAPPENS...you go out there...and you try and do anything to screw them over...you've officially stopped using your brain. And you've opened yourself up for the WORST payback to ever come your way...just keep at it..."

"GET OUUUUUUT!" Vince finally YELLED at B&H...and the duo smirked at Vince losing it...and then walk off with mischievous smirks...

"Oh boy..." Dash gulped. "Pleeease VKM do nothing...pleeease...?"

"Oh CCW might not be happy to hear that..." Courage gulped.

"Eh they'll get over it." Sam said.

"The lever is pulled, and the slot spells out P&G...and we get four coins out of it...a coin with Trunks...one with 9-Volt...one with Steve...and another with Tidus...

"Well folks UP NEXT is The UCA Cruiserweight Title Match! Now let WWE take SOMEBODY ELSE'S TITLES..." Sam grinned. "FINALLY! REVENGE! WE TAKE A TITLE!"

"and WE FOLKS are your special guests my name is CHIP of WND!" Chip said as the camera panned to him, "And joining me is Bahroo of FWE...and-"

"Commentary's RED REPRESENTATIVE, SARGE...unfortunately folks there is no Sora in this match, so Red representation here is low. But since Tidus is UCA and defending out Belt (that he will lose to Sora), I MUST cheer for this faux-Red...I guess a Violet...a mix of blue and red..." Sarge pondered this...

...and then "Showstopper" by TobyMac plays to a mix of cheers and boos...

...and Timmy Turner walks down the ramp, carrying his Cruiserweight Title down the ramp with him.

"What? Timmy? What's he doing out here?" Bahroo asked.

"Erm...I dunno.." Courage shrugged.

"Oh...I think he's coming over HERE...for guest commentary." Dash said with a confused tone.

Timmy walks over to the guest table and puts on a mic. "Hey guys! Ready for some Cruiserweight entertainment?" Timmy asked.

"...Why are you out here?" Dash asked.

"What? Just here to observe the show." Timmy shrugged. "See my fellow Cruiserweight go at it!"

The bell rings, and The UCA Cruiserweight Title graphic appears onscreen...

"The following is a Fatal Fourway Match scheduled for one fall...and it is for The UCA Cruiserweight Championship of the World!"

 _ **If you close your eyes, Your life, a naked truth revealed,**_

 _ **Dreams you never lived and scars never healed**_

 _ **(Scars never healed)**_

Out comes STEVE! And he has on a Rey Mysterio skin, complete with mask! Steve gets HUGE EVERY KID LOVES MINECRAFT! He gets the majority of the kid cheers by FAR!

"Coming to the ring first; representing FWE; Steve!"

 _ **In the darkness life will take you to the other side,**_

 _ **And find me waiting there you'll see if you just close your eyes.**_

"Steve is Minecraft's default...and this guy is quintessential good guy for this crowd! Famous worldwide for his game but wants to step it up to the next level in the ring!" Bahroo said, "He was moved from SPWA to FWE so he could PARTICIPATE in this match!"

Signs around the arena are shown, especially one that says, "CRAFT UP A WIN STEVE".

"Kids love this guy." Dash said. "Sorta like MLP."

"Yeah for them girly men a little soft in the head." Sam said, earning himself a buck to the head from Dash. "OW!"

 _ **If you just close your eyes.**_

 _ **(If you just close your eyes)**_

"I MEAN...he's okay. Never seen him go in the ring except a few times. Let's see if he can REALLY impress tonight!" Timmy shrugged.

 _ **Oh, save us all again from a cynic's Armageddon.**_

 _ **When your mind didn't want to break, your rusty mouth consented**_.

9-Volt came out on a hoverboard, his lips on the forever pursed mischievous position...and he had a shirt that said "RUN OUT OF PP TIDUS?". He was playing Minecraft on his phone, which we could see on The TitanTron...and he had crafted one giant statue of himself with The Cruiserweight Title in hand...

 _ **I think you're all afraid - Too afraid to admit pollution.**_

 _ **Now there's no easy way to avoid such a hard solution.**_

"Introducing next; representing WND; 9-Volt!"

"Quite an entrance...9-Volt's MO has been to TROLL Tidus, Trunks, and Steve...and yet that isn't his ONLY work. 9-Volt BEAT Trunks on Main Event. And by the way, Steve beat Trunks and 9-Volt on FUSION!" Chip said.

"Everyone has momentum save one person..." Courage said.

"Yeah, a blue so blue his hair is blue." Sarge said. "9-Volt is a fan of the ultimate red, Super Mario. And that is a-okay with ME. If Tidus SOMEHOW SCREWS UP...9-Volt winning would be nothing SHORT of AMAZING if we sign him."

 _ **Digital - Did you tell the word today that we would say goodbye?**_

 _ **Digital - Did you tell the word today that we would say goodbye?**_

9-Volt floats up and does a grind on the ropes on his hoverboard...before deleting Minecraft off his phone. He throws his board out the ring and stares at Steve...and sticks his tongue out at him...

Future Trunks' theme by Bruce Faulconer plays to HUGE cheers, and the veteran Trunks walks out. He completely resembled Mirai Trunks, right down the the jean jacket. The vet nods and makes his way down the ramp, high-fiving as many fans as he can.

"And next...representing WCW...Trunks Briefs!"

"TRUNKS...racking up Cruiseweight Titles in WWE and UCA, Trunks is the legendary son of Vegeta...yet his career hasn't carried up to the main event." Courage said.

"Which is sad as long as he has been here." Timmy said. "I mean, I've won a World Title. Held it for six months. Trunks? Can't even hold one for a day. He stinks. Trunks WISHES he won a lot. He WISHES he were as good as me or his dad. But he doesn't have the drive to do so."

Trunks slides into the ring and eyes Steve...and then glares at 9-Volt, who says "Your games are repetitive, like your constant losing!"

"He is as blue as blue can be, of COURSE he tends to lose. His sister and father embraced red lifestyles and culture. Trunks is stuck in Blue. He cannot tap into his inate red abilities if he continues to ignore them." Sarge said.

"...Do you even know what you just said?" Courage asked, HIGHLY confused...

 _ **I'm always screaming my lungs out**_

 _ **Till my head starts spinning.**_

 _ **Playing my songs is the way**_

 _ **I cope with life. Won't keep my voice down.**_

 _ **Know the words I speak are the thoughts**_

 _ **I think out loud.**_

 _ **I like to keep things honest.**_

 _ **I'm a safe bet like your life's**_

 _ **Staked on it. For real.**_

 _ **I'd hate to keep you all wondering.**_

 _ **I'm constant like the seasons,**_

 _ **And I will never be forgotten man.**_

TIDUS WALKED OUT...nothing flashy...nothing crazy...no theatrics...he just held up his Cruiserweight Title and showed it off to the world...

"And finally; representing UCA, he is The UCA Cruiserweight Champion of the World...Tidus!"

"We saw Jecht lose with his team earlier tonight, and his son Tidus here...he has some big shoes to fill...but he wants to REPLACE them. Be his OWN shoes." Courage said.

"Yeah he has this thing where he wants to prove himself better than Jecht." Sarge brushes it off. "Nothing big really. More blue delusions. Jecht was a legend. Tidus is just a kid on borrowed time for Final Clash when Sora beats him to regain that Title."

"Haha I beat Sora. I don't think beating him is that hard. I think Tidus may have a harder time than I had, but these Cruiserweight names like Sora or Nigel Uno or Tidus...not so big." Timmy shrugged.

The Global Title contender for WND stares at Tidus and motions for his Belt..."Girlfriend okay? She healthy enough to see you fail too? FFX 0-2 so far! Let's go for three!" 9-Volt said. Tidus sneers at 9-Volt as his music dies and he hands his Belt to the referee, who holds it up in the air for all to see.

The ref calls for the bell, and Tidus observes 9-Volt and Steve…and Trunks observes them as well. And he goes right on the offensive, staying on 9-Volt, and fighting him. Tidus fights Steven, and brawls are the name of the game at first, just trying to get an early advantage. 9-Volt, after beating Trunks, was feeling a little FROGGY…and he runs to the ropes, and Springboards off, and Springboard Frog Splash onto a standing Trunks was-DUCKED, Trunks slides under it in a VERY impressive dodge, gets up as 9-Volt lands on his feet, and Roundhouses the gamer over the ropes. Trunks grabs onto said ropes and vaults himself over to land on the little guy, and then transition into a DDT onto the ring apron!

"Whoa! Trunks is growing aggressive! DDT, PLANTING 9-Volt's head onto the apron!" Chip said.

"All for that UCA Cruiserweight Title, folks!" Sarge exclaimed, "The GREATEST Cruiserweight Title inexistence!"

"Sitting right here holding WCW and WWE legacies in my hands, Sarge." Timmy piped in. "Trunks, 9-Volt, Steve, Tidus…2nd place. Me? Top of the pack for Cruiserweights. ONLY light-heavyweight to win Superstar of the Year mind you."

"What about Charlie Brown?" Courage asked…which prompted a green bear to pop out of Timmy's pocket and ROAR at Courage, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He hid behind Dash (as Tidus Irish Whips Steve).

"There there, Courage." Dash patted her dog friend's back.

Steve comes back to Tidus, and The Blitz Ball player Back Body Drops Steve…and the wrestler with WCW tights lands right on his feet and turns backs to Tidus. He backs up and Tidus gets ROCKED by a Lance Storm-esque kick that sends him to his back! Steven then runs the ropes and bounces off with a springboard, but misses a Lionsault as Tidus rolls away. Steve lands on his feet and runs to Tidus, who goes back down as Steve hops over him. Steve comes back, and Tidus pops up and hops OVER him. Steve bounces off the ropes and grabs onto Tidus and goes for a Monkey Flip…and Tidus flips and actually keeps his footing as he lands on the ropes, and he jumps off and grabs the head of Steve and Springboard Bulldogs him! Tidus pins Steve…

1…

2…

Steve kicks out.

"Okay folks, Steve…is a TALENT." Bahroo said, "That much I can say. But Tidus with that counter was PRETTY damn impressive."

"Yeah Tidus is one of the top Cruiserweights today." Sarge said…and gagged, "Well…for a Blue…curse my company pride…"

"Tidus is a good talent, but he's facing one of the best Cruiserweights this side of classic WCW!" Dash said as 9-Volt was thrown over the steel steps by Trunks. "OW! And Trunks has been showing a more aggressive side that he hasn't shown since he was a kid!"

"The allure of GOLD, folks." Courage said, "…Not the trainer nor the element, but the nickname for a Title Belt…"

Trunks runs up the steps and gets in the ring, having dealt with 9-Volt…and Tidus locks eyes with the Z Fighter. "Been waiting for this." Tidus said, Trunks replying only with a smirk…and Steve, from out of nowhere, Springboards off the ropes and nails a DOUBLE Falling Reverse DDT onto Tidus and Trunks! The two go down, and they are RIGHT next to each other! So Steve runs to the ropes and 9-VOLT PULLS THE ROPES DOWN SO HE CAN FLY OVER AND CRASH ONTO THE FLOOR! (Bahroo: WHOA! Steve went FLYING due to 9-Volt! ; Chip: STRATEGIC THINKING by, arguably, the one who has probably STUDIED these classics. 9-Volt loves classic Nintendo. I wonder if he loves classic wrestling?) 9-Volt enters the ring and kicks Trunks before lifting him up and PLANTING him with a Twisting Brainbuster! (Sarge: Maybe classic Nintendo! That was a Luigi Screwdriver!) The ref counts, 1…2…Tidus pulls him off and kicks 9-Volt in the face! He runs the ropes, and comes back but MISSES the Dropkick as 9-Volt rolls off. Tidus lands on his back, and 9-Volt runs and nails a Senton to Tidus. He grabs the back of Trunks as he tries to get up, and then German Suplexes him!...But Trunks lands on his feet and HE grabs 9-Volt's waist and throws HIM with a German…into a makeshift FALLING NECKBREAKER from Tidus!

"Makeshift teamwork by the two Japanese (made) Cruiserweights!" Exclaimed Courage, "But back on the offensive against one another they go!"

"9-Volt back up too, and STEVE!" Dash pointed up.

Steve jumped on the ropes and dove down to Crossbody BOTH Tidus and Trunks! And Steve got up and saw 9-Volt on the ropes, leaning through them to catch his bearings. So he runs the ropes…

…and DELIVERS A TIGER FEINT KICK TO 9-VOLT!

"WHOA! 619! Classic by Rey Mysterio himself!" Exclaimed Chip.

"Now that was something pretty impressive!" Sam said, "But Trunks you need to get your behind up and DO SOMETHING!"

Steve hops on the ropes for a West Coast Pop, and NAILS THE SEATED SENTON AND HURRICARANA!

"REF! GET THAT MAN A COUNT, WE HAVE A NEW UCA CRUISERWEIGHT CHAMPION!" Bahroo exclaimed.

"OH NO YOU DIRTY BLUE, TIDUS, DEFEND YOUR TITLE!" exclaimed Sarge.

"Ref is counting!" Exclaimed Courage.

1…

2…

Trunks BREAKS IT UP! And he gets up and throws Steve to the ropes! He catches him off the rebound and pops him upward before PLANTING him on his back with a Sitout Facebuster! And TIDUS grabs Trunks from behind, and hops on his shoulders before ROLLING HIM into a School Boy! 1…2, Trunks rolls forward and has Tidus in a pin, 1…2, but Trunks gets on his knees with Tidus on his back…and he sees Steve still on the ground with his knees up. He writhes…but DOESN'T see Trunks ALABAMA SLAMMING Tidus back first onto his knees! ALL the breath escapes his lungs, and he holds his chest as he coughs up a STORM. Tidus rolls on his knees, and Trunks goes dow-9-Volt grabs Trunks from behind and DROPS him with The Save Point (Spinning Headlock Elbow Drop)! But that is NOT all! He climbs towards the top of the far left corner…and looks down at Trunks…The crowd, now SINGING Super Mario Bros.'s theme as he makes his way to the top, get HIGHER and FASTER as he climbs. 9-Volt stands tall…

"Ooooh…oh folks, this is about to TRULY OLD SCHOOL!" Exclaimed Sarge said, "If I wasn't TICKED at Tidus for almost losing here, I would say that 9-Volt knows how to ENCAPSULATE the spirit of the reds! Especially the red named SUPER MARIO!"

9-Volt JUMPED…

…

…

…

…AND _**GETS ROCKED BY A MIDAIR BLITZ KICK!**_

" _ **WOOOW! BLITZ KICK FROM MIDAIR!"**_ Dash exclaimed.

" _ **OH COME ON! TRUNKS GET YER LAZY BUTT UP!"**_ Sam exclaimed.

" _ **9-VOLT IS OUT FOLKS! 9-VOLT IS OUT LIKE A LAMP! THE AMAZING POWER OF THE REDS FLOWED THROUGH TIDUS FOR ONE MINUTE TO DELIVER A BLITZ KICK OF IMMENSE PROPORTIONS!"**_ Sarge yelled and clapped.

Tidus, holding his back and still coughing, jumps on 9-Volt and pins him!

1…

…

2…

…

450 SPLASH FROM STEVE TAKES DOWN TIDUS, ENDS THE PIN, AND CRUSHES 9-VOLT! STEVE PINS 9-VOLT NOW!

"AND NOW STEVE WITH HIS OWN MOVE, THE ENDER SPLASH, TO GET THE PIN!" Bahro exclaimed, "NEW CHAMP! We got a NEW NEW NEW Champion ladies & gentlemen!"

"NO NO NO SCREW THAT! SCREW THAT NOISE!" Sarge exclaimed, "SOMEBODY! Tidus get up! Trunks get up! 9-VOLT, HARNESS RED ENERGY!"

1…

…

2…

…

TRUNKS NAILS A LEG DROP TO END THE PIN…AND CRUSH 9-VOLT EVEN MORE!

"LEG DROP! POOR 9-VOLT, THE KID'S GETTING TURNED INTO A PAPER 9-VOLT!" Chip exclaimed…"…Nintendo Humor!"

1…

…

2…

…

TIDUS DRAGS TRUNKS OFF!

"PHEW…And the SAVE from Tidus!" Sarge exclaimed. "THANK you, some RED went into you for a second. It was as if JECHT was there for a second."

But then Steve rolls Tidus up with a School Boy!

1…

…

2…

…

Steve senses Tidus is going to break out and LIFTS him for a Flapjack of sorts…and Tidus gets from Steve's grasp and lands behind him before lifting him and Olympic Slamming him over the ropes! But Trunks BOOTS Tidus's head as it looks over the ropes and sends him into the corner! Trunks stumbles a tad, but he knows the gravity of the situation. This is his chance to BECOME A STAR again…and he can't risk ANY mistakes. He can't risk ANY missed steps! So he goes for a CERTIFIED winner…and GRABS the neck of Tidus…and he LIFTS UP TIDUS…

…AND NAILS A CHOKESLAM, OF BIG BANG PROPORTIONS!

"CHOKESLAM! CHOKESLAM! SHADES OF HIS FATHER!" Exclaimed Dash, "THIS IS A BIG ONE! TRUNKS HAS TO GET THIS! BIG BANG CHOKESLAM, ENDER OF LEGENDS!"

"A RED CHOKESLAM BY A BLUE! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THIS CAN'T BE!" Sarge exclaimed.

"OH CRAP! HAHAHA OH VEGETA MUST BE PROUD!" Bahroo exclaimed.

"THIS IS IT, FOLKS, TRUNKS HAS THE LEGS HOOKED!" Chip exclaimed, "AND THE COVER!"

1…

…

2…

…

TIDUS GETS A FOOT ON THE ROPES!

"THR-FOOT!" Dash shouted out…very memeworthy.

'Tidus with the ring awareness to get the foot on the ropes…and look how FRUSTRATED Trunks is!" Courage exclaimed.

Trunks holds his hair, almost PULLING at it…and he looks at the ref…and back at Tidus…and picks him back up. He holds his arm…and head…and hooks…and LIFTS…

…Shining Sword (Final Cut) is REVERSED as Tidus lands on his feet and kicks the back of Trunks! Tidus backs up into the ropes, and Trunks himself picks himself up JUST TO GET THE BLITZ KICK RIGHT TO THE DOME!

"BLITZ KICK! BLITZ KICK!" Timmy exclaimed almost sarcastically, "AAALL OVAH!"

"CONNECTED RIGHT TO THE DOME OF TRUNKS!" Bahroo exclaimed, "And Trunks is down- _ **BICYCLE KICK! 9-VOLT WITH THE JECHT KICK TO THE SKULL OF TIDUS!**_ "

"OH SWEET IRONY, THY NAME IS 9-VOLT!" Sam exclaimed with a HUGE laugh!

"OH NONONO! I CAN'T TAKE THIS, NOT LIKE THIS DAMMIT NOT LIKE THIS!" Sarge exclaimed.

9-Volt LAUGHS IT UP and pins him! He hooks BOTH legs as Tidus barely even knows where the HECK he is! 9-VOLT COUNTS HIS FINGERS WITH THE PIN COUNT!

"OH NO NO NO KID, TIDUS YOU MORON…" Sarge exclaimed.

1…

…

…

2…

…

…

 _ **KICKOUT! TIDUS KICKED OUT A MILLISECOND BEFORE THAT HAND HIT THE MAT! 9-VOLT IS SPAZZING OUT!**_

"YOU JUST GOT- _ **WHAT?! THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!**_ " Sarge's jaw DROPPED!

" _ **WHAAAT IN TARNATION?!"**_ Sam screamed.

"OOOHOHOHOHO THIS IS TOO SWEET!" Timmy laughed.

"9-VOLT IS FREAKING OUT! HE'S ARGUING WITH THE REF!" Dash exclaimed. "GREAT CELESTIA, 9-VOLT IS HAVING A NEAR MELTDOWN!"

The classic gamer is SCREAMING IN THE FACE of the referee, just ADMONISHING HIM for what he calls "AWFUL OFFICIATING!" 9-Volt is saying he could have WON had he gone down a DECASECOND earlier! But now the gamer is TICKED…he is PISSED…he exits the ring and grabs the chair that YUNA was using before entering back into the ring.

"Ooooh, this match is No DQ, Fatal Fourways normally are, and 9-Volt has FINALLY gone off the deep end!" Courage said.

"Eheheheh…" Timmy chuckled.

9-Volt…readies the chair…and Tidus stands up via the ropes...the Tidus fan in the crowd crowd is shouting, "DON'T TURN AROUND!"

…

…and when he does, 9-Volt BEANS TIDUS WITH THE CHAIR!

"BALLGAME!" Same exclaimed. "BALLGAME FOR LIFE! 9-VOLT, PIN THAT KID! I HAVE LOST FAITH IN MY TEAM!"

"NO NOOO! STOP USING RED ENERGY!" Sarge asked.

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

STEVE PULLS 9-VOLT RIGHT OUT OF THE RING, AND SLAMS HIS HEAD ONTO THE APRON!

"Save by STEVE!" Bahroo exclaimed, "And-oooh oh oh OH!"

STEVE PACKAGE PILEDRIVES 9-VOLT ONTO THE HARD FLOOR!

"OH I HOPE THAT HELMET SAVED 9-VOLT'S NECK!" Chip exclaimed.

"And Steve BACK in the ring! Trunks is up!" Courage said.

Trunks lifts himself up via the ropes, and Steve lifts him into an Argentine Backbreaker…and TRUNKS ESCPAPES! Steve was looking for The Diamond Driver (Argentine Driver), but Trunks escapes and kicks the gut before SITOUT FACEBUSTER ONTO THE STEEL STEPS! Trunks holds his side and gets up…and sees Tidus attempting to stand up. The crowd is ON THEIR FEET, chants of "TRUUUNKS! TRUUUNKS!" ring out as Trunks observes Tidus…and he grabs the arm…

…hooks the neck…

…

…

…

…and lifts to-Tidus gets back down and twists about with Trunks in the Front Headlock hold, both trying to get some- _ **DESPARATION BLITZ KICK TO THE DOME OF TRUNKS FROM OUT OF NOWHERE!**_

" _ **GOOD ALAMO, WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?"**_ Sam exclaimed.

" _ **SWEET CARAMEL ON A SUNDAE, TIDUS MAY HAVE KNOCKED SOME NUMBERS OFF TRUNKS' POWER LEVEL!"**_ Chip announced as Tidus lay on the ground near a prone Trunks.

"THAT WAS AMAZING, TIDUS FROM OUT OF NOWHERE!" Dash exclaimed.

"DON'T CHEER HIM, WE'RE ABOUT TO LOSE ANOTHER BIG ONE!" Sam screamed.

"HE GOES DOOOWN! HE GOES DOOOWN!" Bahroo exclaimed.

"AND THE ARM OVER TRUNKS!" Courage said.

"HAHA! YES! A BLUE FINALLY DID IT RIGHT!" Sarge cheered, "AND NOW TRUNKS, NOT ONLY ARE YOU NOT COMING ONTO OUR PPV…"

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

3!

"YOU JUST GOT SARGE'D!" Sarge fist pumped. The bell rings, and Tidus gets HUGE cheers and claps of respect as they chant, "JUST LIKE DADDY! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* JUST LIKE DADDY! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*"

Tidus struggles to stand up, his head still woozy from the chair shot to the Jecht Kick…Yuna, however, slides into the ring to help him up. The referee, UCA Ref #2, hands Tidus his Cruiserweight Title as Gadget announces-

"Here is your winner, and STILL UCA Cruiserweight Champion…Tidus!"

"He had a MISSION…come into Pride & Glory…show up his dad…and prepare for Final Clash, to show that he was the real deal! And he did JUST that tonight!" Dash exclaimed.

"And man oh man…poor TRUNKS..." Timmy chuckled. "Welp Tidus, easy pickings Sora! ANYONE can beat HIM. I'm proof."

Yuna escorts Tidus out of the ring. And he holds up his Championship Belt high, with the crowd responding oh so positively with cheers and claps.

…

…and in the ring…as the music dies…Trunks slowly sits up. THAT…was a heartbreaker for him. Cruiserweight mainstay COULDN'T pick up the big one. What would his FATHER think he wondered?...

…Of course, the fans had nothing for love for Trunks. Even Tidus, looking back from the ramp, gave a thumbs up to the old UCA guy. Trunks got up and dusted himself off. The crowd chanted "TRUNKS! TRUNKS! TRUNKS!" as he looked around.

"No matter WHAT though, we got OUR top Cruiserweight guy." Dash said, pumping a hoof.

"Yeah, a loser at that." Sam deadpanned.

"You're so negative…" Courage sighed.

Trunks nods and acknowledges the crowd BUT DOESN'T KNOW WHEN TIMMY SLAMS HIS TITLE BELT OVER THE BACK OF HIS HEAD!

"OH COME ON!" Dash exclaimed, "What was the freaking point of that?"

"Our REAL Cruiserweight mainstay, TIMMY TURNER, is technically a Showdown guy." Sam said, "He has The Cruiserweight Title! Made by NWA/WCW! And he's holding it with more pride than Trunks could EVER hold it with these days!"

"Yeah and he's just as JERKISH as ever too!" Courage groaned.

Timmy held up his Title Belt above a KO'd Trunks, the crowd booing and chanting, "ASSHOLE!" at Timmy. Oh but he didn't care. All he knew was that HE was the best Cruiserweight in WWE AND WCW. The Showstopper V2.

And then we head back to the OUTSIDE...

...and The Nation is standing over a bridge with the dumpster. Susie & Cindy are dragging over Coco...and then they throw her into the dumpster as well. Black Dynamite SLAMS the lid on her head to make it close...and Huey speaks into the camera.

"We don't take kindly to oppression Duke. You using some police scare tactics on us. We said we would take the MLK appproach. You pushed us to a Malcolm X approach." Huey said. "SEND 'EM IN! We had beef with them anyway. Time we squash it. Let hardcore die with them."

Riley jumped around, "As Rick Ross said...ASHES TO ASHES, DUST TO DUST..."

Huey, Riley, Dynamite, Cindy, and Susie lift the dumpster...

... _ **AND THE THROW IT OFF THE BRIDGE AND INTO THE WATERS BELOW!**_

" _ **GOOD GRIEF!**_ " Courage exclaimed.

" _ **THERE WERE PEOPLE IN THERE DAMMIT!**_ " Dash yelled.

The Nation raise a fist before bouncing before the hardcore quintet got there...leaving The Hardcore Animals to possibly DROWN in a dumpster as it sinks to the bottom of the lake...

The slot machine appeared on the Tron again. And as it spun, each dual spelled out Pride & Glory...

...before it shot out one coin, and the face of an Oak Twin. Which one? Who knows. A graphic appeared to say, "WHO'S THE BETTER TWIN...NEXT".

(Commercial)

Save Steelport's rivers...keep our waters beautiful...

*Passes by a scene of the waters of Steelport...with a random dumpster and some escaping animals near it...*

(Commercial End)


	10. You're The Better Twin: Gary vs Blue

Back outside with our Hardcore Heroes, they've arrived where The Hardcore Animals were thrown off the bridge. The scene was black and white, like a noir…

 _"The dumpster was still warm…and wet…" Psymon said in his head, "These former Hardcore Champions…and myself, the ever handsome and brilliant mind that is Psymon Stark…were hot on the trail of The New Nation. Huey Freeman and his boys (and girls) sent those animals to a grave so awful, Annie Frazier would have a seizure. These kids (and one 70s loving jive brotha) were on the run from us. Somehow they keep outrunning us. I can't even fathom how they can still know when we're coming, even WITHOUT us on TV or them being near a TV set. But rest assured…I, Psymon Stark, will lead our team to total victory."_

 _Psymon looked over at Senji and Tommy arguing over whether to use police procedural or guns blazing to try and search for The Nation 2.0. Aries was about to flip over his own car, and was slamming Spin around in the process._

 _"…It seems they need my brain power. They need me. They wouldn't survive without my help. But I am gracious enough to help my lower IQ hardcore brothers. If they need me, I'll help their tiny minds along the-"_

"PSYMON…" Vercetti yelled out, snapping Stark out of his trance as the scene went to full color, "…we can hear EVERYTHING you're SAYING…"

Senji deadpanned at Psymon, and shook his head. "Dumbass."

"BACK TO THE CAR, WE NEED TO RIDE! CATCH THAT NATION!" Aries yelled, throwing Spin onto the bumper. The hedgehog was dazed…but probably wanted a break. Senji and Tommy followed Aries into his new souped up Infuego, and Psymon sighed while staring into the water.

"…Wherever you are Nation…fear your impending doom…" He said silently. "Fear-"

"PSYMON COME ON!" Screamed a very irritated Senji, prompting Psymon to amble over to the car.

"…So is there progress being made?" Dash asked.

"No." Jim Ross replied bluntly, he and King back at commentary.

"There's as much progress being made here as Valve with Half-Life 3." King said, "…You kids got that, right? I was told that was relevant to you."

"Yeah I think they got it, Mr. King." Dash shrugged.

We go backstage…

…and Gary Oak (getting a huge pop) is sitting on a bench, mentally preparing himself for what comes next. It was all going down. Him vs. Blue. But Gary got an unexpected visitor…

…"Gary…"

The fledgling professor looked up to see his visitor…and nodded. "…Hey Gramps."

Indeed, it was Professor Oak (who also got a sizeable pop), and he had a look of extreme worry on his face. Gary got up and gave his grandfather a hug, and then asked, "What's up?"

Prof. Oak, he shrugged and looked at Gary, "…Gary…I…I'll cut to the chase…please don't go too hard on your brother tonight."

SURPRISED by this request, Gary's head jerked back a bit. "Wh-Wha-What? Gramps? The heck? You know I can't do that. Blue's had this coming to him for a long time. He ISN'T about to be let off the hook. I don't care what he and Red do. That's THEIR business. I'm sick of everyone trying to make this 'Blue's Redemption Tour'. What I got with Blue ISN'T related to Red. Hearing it from Blue is one thing…he's nuts. Hearing it from others INDULGING Blue…that's giving power to the ramblings of a crazy man. I'm not about to 'go easy' on him, Gramps. He needs somebody to give his head a few poundings. I'll drag him BACK to the family and BACK to sanity if need be. It BOTHERS me, Gramps. It BOTHERS me how people have actually INDULGED HIM. YOU DON'T INDULGE A CRAZY PERSON. You don't give into their sick fantasies! But that's what many have DONE for Blue! I can't let him screw up any more people…or himself."

"Gary PLEASE…" Prof. Oak was starting to plead, his hands together in a prayer/begging gesture, "Gary he's not WELL, you said it yourself. He isn't SANE. He's LOSING HIS MIND, if he hasn't lost it already. He was always competitive but taking competition THIS FAR, he…he had some psychological breakdown from losing a lot, I understand, but Gary you CAN'T INJURE YOUR OWN BROTHER…let alone your own TWIN. WE CAN'T LET THE CYCLE CONTINUE. YOU have to be the one to break it. You can't BEAT him down like an animal, forcing him to say those words because HE WILL NEVER SAY THEM. He would rather die than say them. Gary, YOU have to be the bigger man. YOU have to be the bigger brother. You need to end this PEACEFULLY…"

'Peacefully'?...Gramps this is wrestling. We don't do peace here." Gary said.

Prof. Oak was nearing his wits end with this, putting his hands on his forehead, "Well maybe you NEED to TRY doing it for once! Gary, is this about your own ego? Why do YOU need this?"

"Gramps, the question, why does BLUE need it?...Let's face it…we both got egos. Blue and me, we're cut from the same privileged stone. The only difference is, HIS ego got crushed by Red while I was able to win. And then he had a tantrum and went on a freakish tirade for a decade, even turning my own SISTER against me because I had commitments I couldn't make because of WRESTLING. Gramps, Blue doesn't DESERVE mercy or grace. People like him deserve PUNISHMENT. What he's done to split this family and make everyone give us dirty glares is UNFORGIVABLE. I'm TIRED of his whining and complaining about his losses and all that. GET. OVER. IT. He has everything ELSE in the world, but he complains over not beating Red or me being treated a bit better? Guess what? That's LIFE. That's the TOUGH way to put it, but that's how it is. But having a HISSY FIT over it is flat out unacceptable. He needs to grow up and learn you can't always get what you want. That's LIFE. You gotta move on with your life. Try something ELSE. But he wants to be selfish and, family be DAMNED, screw up OUR Oak name. You want me to CONDONE that and give him something he doesn't DESERVE?... Feed into his ego a bit more?..."

Professor Oak shook his head, groaning internally at this extremely touchy situation..."…No…I just think…if you lay aside your own pride this ONE time…and end this peacefully…we could save this family…THAT'S all…"

"Hmph…put an L in MY loss column for HIM, AND possibly still screw up the family?...No thanks Gramps. Smell ya later." Gary got up from his bench and walked out of the room, leaving a very distraught Prof. Oak to…actually sit on the bench himself and start to break down. His face in his hands, he starts to cry…uncertain about the future of his own family…

…and then we go BACK to the ring…and the bell tolls for the beginning of this affair…

"The following match is an I Quit Match!...But the winner MUST beat their opponent SO MERCILESSLY, SO BLOODY, SO SENSELESS, that they have to say to their brother, their own FLESH AND BLOOD, 'You Are The Better Twin'…" Gadget REALLY laid it on thick there, not entirely being very courteous to the more sensitive members of the audience (or the Oaks)…lovable oaf. "…Sounds ENTERTAINING!"

"Oh yeah it does! Nothing sounds better than some 'ole folks BEATING THE SNOT OUTTA EACH OTHER!" Sam exclaimed.

"WHAT? You sick man? These are BROTHERS…TWINS…this match won't be awesome, it'll be tragic…" Dash said. "I could never imagine fighting my friends…"

"Yeah, but these aren't friends…these are twins…" JR said. "I had to call Jeff vs. Matt years ago, and it is NEVER easy to call these matches with two brothers."

…

The drums to "Unsettling Differences" by Blue Smock Nancy play, and the crowd knows who's new music this is…

"Here we GO…" Dash said.

 ** _I ain't your friend,_**

 ** _And you're not mine,_**

 ** _This difference,_**

 ** _Helps me cross the line,_**

BLUE OAK walks out…wearing jeans and a blue tank top…and keeping an eternal scowl on his face. The crowd gave him half boos and half cheers, because some supported him and some didn't…but he didn't care. He had ONE thing on his mind tonight…retribution…

"Coming to the ring first; representing UCA; Blue Oak!"

 ** _Every time I'm confronted,_**

 ** _I'm unafflicted by my actions,_**

"I think Blue Oak has done EVERYTHING one human being can do in their career in UCA. Rumbles, World Titles, Intercontinental Titles, the first Cruiserweight Champion, Hardcore Champion in UCA, Tag Titles, he has done it ALL…but he hasn't beat Red." JR said. "And that was the catalyst that sent him down a swirling tornado of unchecked emotions and rage. This match won't be for the faint of heart, but not for the last match's reasons. The last match was brutal and unsettling…but this one…will be something sad. A family torn apart."

 ** _Suffering is the result of the game,_**

 ** _Victory at the cost of pain,_**

 ** _Like a freight train,_**

 ** _You're tied to the tracks,_**

 ** _No way to escape, there's no coming back,_**

The camera pans out, showing the scope of the metallic Roman/Greek themed arena, the long ramp Blue is walking down, and the large crowd chanting FOR or AGAINST Blue…

"Gary and Blue…they're the same person." King said. "They BOTH have egos. They had 'em since they were kids. Just Gary backed up his ego against his rival and Blue couldn't. He was a competitive one."

"That is true, they BOTH got some huge egos." Sam said, "Blue's ego just couldn't catch up to his reality though. So he went NUUUTTY. I just wanna see Gary win so our company gets another POINT."

 ** _You're in my way,_**

 ** _And I haven't got the time today,_**

 ** _Best you walk away,_**

 ** _And live to fight another day_**

"Blue is so talented…I don't get WHY he thinks he NEEDS this. You have so much. What's one more accolade? HBK couldn't beat Taker at Mania. HHH couldn't beat Taker period. And Hogan couldn't beat Taker. …Wow people can't beat Taker… Maybe he should just be HAPPY with what he has." Dash sighed. "I don't GET IT."

"Some people just have a craving for what they can't have or don't have." JR said, "He just wants to beat Red…and he wants to beat Gary so he can finally say he beat…his demons?"

"But WHAT demons?" King asked. "Gary isn't a demon that's his damn BROTHER. He shouldn't equate his brother to a DEMON because of stuff that happened in their childhood. HE made these demons. His head is a MESS. He doesn't need a match he needs psychiatric HELP."

 ** _Nothing personal, I just don't care,_**

 ** _Won't bother explaining,_**

 ** _It goes nowhere,_**

 ** _Just know that tomorrow won't come,_**

 ** _If I end things today,_**

"Maybe he DOES King…but until then, he has his mind on this match…and so do his followers and fans." Courage said as the camera panned to the crowd…

We see Ninja Kyle, William Dunbar, and Whitney in the crowd…the latter looking very…distraught…

 ** _Suffering is the result of the game,_**

 ** _Victory at the cost of pain,_**

 ** _Like a freight train,_**

 ** _You're tied to the tracks,_**

 ** _No way to escape, there's no coming back,_**

Blue gets into the ring, no theatrics needed. He needs no special gimmicks right now…he only needs one more person…

…and he comes in when The FireRed/LeafGreen Rival Encounter Theme plays to huge cheers and boos, supporters of Gary or booers of Gary…

"And his opponent; representing WCW; Gary Oak!" Gadget announced as Gary stepped onto the stage in purple pants and a black tank top.

"Gary Oak, the first of The Pallet 4 to win a World Title, beating TJ Detweiler and becoming The Corporate Champion alongside Vince's other man, The Rock!" JR said. "Similarities in their careers, Blue and Gary. BOTH have faced their rivals in Ironman Matches for World Titles. Gary vs. Ash at Survivor Series '98 with Gary winning at the LAST second…and Red vs. Blue at Royal Reckoning 2003 in the longest Ironman in history, with Red winning at 80 plus minutes after double overtime. ALSO in January of 2003, Gary Oak faced Ash Ketchum to unify the Cartoon and Toon Titles, and Gary became The FIRST Toon World Champion. BOTH had their greatest matches in 2003 of January."

"Their GREATEST triumphs…Gary becoming the first Cartoon World Heavyweight Champion and Toon World Champion…and Blue and '2005', creating his own World Title and reigning for a year, the longest Title reign for its time before Mario broke it, and ruling UCA with The Rival Empire." Courage said.

"Yeah after Blue injured Red with an ambush." Dash said, "It would have NEVER happened if Red was there! And when Red came back he KILLED Blue's reign and stable."

"But you can't deny the GREATNESS he had in that year." Sam said, "Son of a gun was still talented and beat everyone in his way."

"Well let's not excuse Gary out of making this feud as well. His own ego was shot after it was revealed HIS own career, compared to Blue's, was not as adequate as Blue had eleven good years to his six." Courage said. "But Gary left more for his own work than Blue. Gary travels the world, training to be a Pokemon professor. But he still took it to heart, and soon got over it after healing from his own concussion. He said he had some growing up…but let's face it…Gary's ego is STILL there."

"And the ego won't die in EITHER of them." JR said, "Folks, it's hard enough to say 'I Quit'. But saying, 'You're The Better Twin' takes more mouth movements. The opponent would have to be BEYOND the realm of DEFEAT in order to say that. There won't BE a winner in this, as Professor Oak once said. There will not BE a true victory in this match. It's just a matter of, 'Who's Going to Be Stretchered Off Before the Match is Done'?"

"Gary said he wants to bring Blue BACK to the family and mend them…and he wants to do it by BEATING the SNOT out of Blue until he's given up…is it possible?" Courage asked.

The music dies as Gary steps into the ring…the rowdy crowd either chanting, "MF'IN OAK!" or "BLUE! BLUE! BLUE!" The brothers glare at each other from across the ring…and then step closer. Gary and Blue, twins born together…are about to bleed together…

…

 ***DING DING DING***

"HERE WE GO!" Dash exclaimed.

Blue and Gary continued the stare off…two legends of their own companies…two trained by the biggest heels of their times (Daffy for Blue, Vegeta for Gary)…two brothers together since conception, split from the same cell…

…START OFF THE FIGHT WITH A SLAP TO THE FACE FROM BLUE TO GARY…and Gary holds his cheek…

"OH…you could see the skin cells SLAPPED OFF of Gary." Dash said.

Gary holds his cheek and growls…and then responds with his OWN CHEEK SLAP! Blue holds his cheek, with Gary having put a little more mustard in it. "YOU GOT ONE MORE CHANCE BLUE…I'M GIVING YOU A CHANCE TO GIVE UP SO WE CAN MOVE ON…"

…and Blue responds with…"GO TO HELL…" and DECKS Gary in the jaw with a nice right hook, so Gary comes back with his own right hook! And NOW THE BRAWL IS ON! THE TWO BROTHERS TRADE RIGHTS AND LEFTS!

"THIS IS NO BACKYARD SCHOOL BRAWL! NO FIGHT OVER THE LAST COOKIE! THIS IS ABOUT RESPECT, RETRIBUTION, FAMILY, THIS IS ABOUT WHO TRULY IS THE BETTER TWIN!" JR exclaimed.

Gary starts gaining the upperhand, keeping on Blue with rights and lefts and backing him into the ropes! Blue pushes Gary off and runs to him, and gets a Back Body Drop RIGHT onto the mat! Gary puts Blue in a Rear Naked Choke and immediately tries to get him to submit. Gary yells for the ref to ask him, and referee Chuck Woodson (he's a short guy with big dreams to make it in this business, wife & kids, optimistic) asks Blue if he wants to quit…of course Blue replies with, "No!", and Blue starts trying to find ways out of the hold. He IS starting to choke a bit, but he manages to start rolling himself and Gary over to the ropes. He gets under them…and then falls on the ringside floor on TOP of Gary, getting him to let go.

Gary gets up, and Blue grabs onto him and THROWS HIM SHOULDER FIRST ONTO THE BARRICADE! Gary holds his shoulder, and Blue runs and BOOTS Gary's head RIGHT into the barricade! Gary holds his head, and Blue lifts him to his feet…and SNAKE EYES ONTO THE BARRICADE! Gary holds his head even more, groaning in pain as Blue backs up…and then runs…and GARY REVERSES THE BOOT INTO A CAPTURE SUPLEX OVER THE BARRICADE!

Blue is writhing at the feet of what seems to be their sister April…and Dunbar.

"OOPH, right in front of their own sister.' King said.

"She must be DISTRAUGHT by this. Gary and Blue…Gary chasing Blue into the crowd." JR said.

Gary goes into the crowd and says, "I'm SORRY, sis." And then STOMPS OUT Blue on the ground before picking him up and throwing him into a few more chairs! The crowd makes way as Blue stumbles about in the crowd, pushing away several crowd members in order to get away. Gary gives chase, and TAKES HIMSELF AND BLUE OVER THE BARRICADE OVER TO SIDE OF STAGE! Gary gets up, but Blue is slower to stand. Gary grabs Blue and YANKS him up by his spiky hair RIGHT FOR A KNEE TO THE JAW! Gary stumbles and holds his jaw, and Blue sends his brother over to the electric equipment. Gary shakes his head, and Blue grabs his head and SLAMS his head into the electric board! Sparks fly up a bit and Blue LOVES that…he continues to SLAM AND SLAM his head into the electric equipment, sparks FLYING up from the control panel!

"OH LORD!" Exclaimed JR, "Blue's trying to COOK GARY!

Blue tells referee Woodson to ask Gary as he himself pulls his brother up onto the control panel. "SAY IT! SAY IT!" Blue yells…and Gary shakes his head, "HELL…NO…". This was music to Blue's ears though. Meant he could lift Gary from a Standing Headscissors upside…

"Oh nooo nononono Blue no no!" JR shouted, "BLUE THIS IS TOO MUCH!"

…AND BLUE **PILEDRIVES GARY ONTO THE PANEL, SENDING SPARKS AND LIGHTNING FLYING EVERYWHERE! THE LIGHTS SPARK IN AND OUT ON THE TITANTRON!**

 **"GOOD LORD! WE AREN'T EVEN TEN MINUTES IN YET!" JR screamed.**

 **"ALREADY OUT THE GATE AND WE HAVE THEM ALREADY MAIMING EACH OTHER!" King exclaimed.**

 **"SPORTS ENTERTAIN ME YOU GLADIOTORS! FIGHT TO THE DEATH!" Yosemite Sam exclaimed.**

Blue got burned on that deal as well…but Gary's head was covered in soot, and he was coughing out smoke. Blue got up, and he said, "I'm gonna make you SCREAM…" to himself. He yanks Blue up and runs with him and THROWS HIM LIKE A RAGDOLL INTO THE STAGE BACK FIRST! Gary's neck and spine are on FIRE, and Blue picks him up AGAIN and throws him onto the stage. Gary tries getting up on the stage, but Blue grabs him and yanks him up to his feet. Blue asks Gary if he gives up…and of course Gary refuses…so Blue sets him up AGAIN…and he wants another Piledriver…AND HE'S LOOKING TOWARDS OFF THE STAGE…

"BLUE YOU'RE GONNA BREAK THE DAMN NECK! STOP! STOP!" Dash exclaimed.

"HE DON'T CARE! HE CARE ABOUT WINNING! BUT DURNIT BLUE PICK AN ALTERNATIVE!" Sam shouted.

…

…

…

…however, Gary manages to PULL HIMSELF UP to Blue's shoulders and does a Cruiserweight move on HIM, HEADSCISSORING HIM OFF THE STAGE AND RIGHT ON HIS HEAD ON THE HARD FLOOR!

"GOOD…OUCH…" Courage cringed, "These guys don't care WHAT they damage! Gary with an ironic move, nailing a normally Light-Heavyweight based move on the first UCA Cruiserweight Champion!"

"Pain is NOTHING for two men possessed by egos and years of pent up aggression!" Sam said.

Gary sees Blue get up…and he himself stumbles backwards away from him…and then runs forward and JUMPS OFF TO NAIL AN EBLOW TO A STANDING BLUE, SENDING HIM BACK ONTO THE HARD FLOOR! Gary gets up, and he walks over towards a bin…and pulls out a kendo stick. "BLUE…GIVE UP…SAY IT…" he yells out…and Blue REFUSES…and so Gary WHACKS him over the back with a kendo stick! He does this a second time…but then realizes…this helps NO ONE…Gary also heard someone in the crowd yell out, "GANSO BOMB!"…and Gary exclaims, "OVERRATED"…and grabs the legs of Blue…and upon twisting them into place…he leans back and LOCKS IN A MUTA LOCK AIDED BY THE KENDO STICK! HE'S CHOKING THE LIFE OUT OF BLUE! BLUE'S FACE SHOWS HE IS IN PURE DISTRESS AND PAIN, AND CAN BARELY GET ANY AIR IN HIS LUNGS!

"HE'S CHOKING THE LIFE OUT OF BLUE! AND HE AIN'T ABOUT TO QUIT! I KNOW IT!" Dash shouted.

"He NEEDS TO! If Blue wants to make it out of this ALIVE HE HAS TO…HE COULD BREAK HIS DAMN NECK!" King shouted.

"ASK HIM! ASK THE MAN!" Gary shouted, and Blue BARELY seemed like he could speak! "Blue do you quit?" The frazzled ref asked, kissing a picture of his two sons and one daughter (beautiful kids, one plays junior varsity football, one loves to draw, and the youngest daughter is the light of his world). Blue…well he SOMEHOW MANAGES TO REPLY…"NO…"…and Gary JUST WRENCHES THE NECK EVEN MORE! AND BLUE…HE TRIES POWERING OUT WITH ALL HIS MIGHT…and he finally gains SOME TRACTION…and, with one big rush of adrenaline, MANAGES TO BREAK THROUGH THE KENDO STICK PARTIALLY…but this slight snap allows him some freedom to escape the hold! Blue rolls away from Gary, coughing and spitting out mucous and saliva. Gary, discarding his broken weapon, glares at Blue while formulating more plans to get him to quit. He walks towards Blue and picks him up BUT ONLY GETS A BLOWTORCH TO BLIND HIM!

"OH NO! BLOWING A TORCH IN THE DAMN EYES OF HIS OWN BROTHER!" JR exclaimed.

"SWEET CELESTIA!" Exclaimed Dash exclaimed, "GARY MAY BE BLIND!"

Gary stumbles about, holding his eyes and SCREAMING in pain…and Blue runs to his back and BULLDOGS HIM ON THE EDGE OF THE STAGE! He rolls and holds his face, rolling around in pain. And when he moves his hands, we see his face was CUT by the Blue's Bulldog! His head had a cut across the forehead, and he slowly gets up onto the stage. He slowly gets up, and Blue grabs his head and SLAMS it into the stage. Blue picks up Gary, and deadlifts him INTO A FALLAWAY SLAM ONTO THE STAGE! Gary tries standing up, and Blue KICKS him in the temple! "QUIT, GARY! ADMIT I'M BETTER! SAY IT YOU BASTARD SAY IT!" Gary shakes his head…and yells, "NO, SHUT UP!" Blue looks at referee Woodson (who LOVED his job so much; it took years to get here and he didn't want to lose his job through any awful means…his family needs him) and yells at him! "ASK HIM! ASK HIM!" But the ref says Gary does NOT want to give in…and Blue GRABS HIM BY THE COLLAR AND THROTTLES HIM!

"HEY LET HIM GO BLUE HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!" JR exclaimed.

Blue THROTTLES THE REFEREE…

…and then GARY TACKLES HIM OFF OF THE REFEREE! AND GOES POUNDING ON THE FACE OF BLUE! "STOP! BRINGING OTHERS! INTO YOUR BUSINESS!" Gary got up and STOMPED on Blue's head…and then picked him up and lifted him onto his shoulders. He runs towards the MiniTron AND SLAMS HIS HEAD INTO THE SCREEN! Gary drops Blue, and is just not sure how to get Blue to give in…

…but even on the ground, Blue is ASKING THE REF IF GARY WANTS TO QUIT…

"Is…is Blue crazier than we thought?" Dash asked. "He's on the ground, ASKING if Gary wants to quit!"

"That headshot scrambled his brains worse than Caboose in season 1." King said. "…I was told you kids got that one."

Gary shrugs and says, "NO YOU IDIOT…" and he STOMPS-no one, because Gary gets a push into the Tron. Gary's back and neck hit the screen, and the pain from the Piledriver comes back as he holds his back **_WHEN BLUE CHARGES AND SPEARS GARY AND HIMSELF RIGHT THROUGH THE MINITRON, DESTROYING THE SCREEN AND PROJECTION AS SPARKS AND A FIRE FLY EVERYWHER!_**

 ** _"GOOD GOD! GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY!" JR exclaimed. "BLUE SENT HIS OWN BROTHER INTO HELL *Sparks still fly around* BAH GAWD!"_**

 ** _THE CROWD IS JUST SHOUTING,"HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!"_**

 ** _"THERE'S A FIRE! A FIRE! SOMEBODY GET SOME DAMN HELP OUT HERE!" King exclaimed._**

 ** _"BLUE ASKED HIM IF HE WANTED TO QUIT! HE ASKED HIM! BUT DURNIT I DIDN'T THINK HE HAD THE POWER TO DO THAT!" Sam shouted._**

* * *

"OH CRAP..." Ash shouted from the audience as he ran from the audience, trying to enlist any stars' help for the situation.

Red...he did NOTHING...he just stood there in the back...why? ...Because he'll be damned if he helps BLUE.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT..." Tidus growled as he got up and went over to the situation as well.

17 sighed...and decided to help. "Come on 18...after all, I'm tired of watching this CRAP..." 17 stood up and 18 nodded in silent agreement before following her brother.

"OH NO NO NO NOOOOO!" Gold exclaimed as he jumped over his seat, and ran over to the situation.

"Oh shit. Guys I'll be back!" Justin told his friends as he ran to the stage.

"Okay this has gone far enough." Hernan muttered while running to the stage.

"AHA! I TOLD YOU! I TOOOOLD YOU!" Kai exclaimed, proud of being right. "HE ASKED HIM TO GIVE UP, HE REFUSED, AND SO HE MUST BURRRRRRN!" Kai gave the sign of the cross…and before Jonathan could say a word (which he hardly could because he was choking on his own heart right now) Jeremy patted him on the shoulder and said, "I got it, bro…" moving past him to check on the two Oaks.

The Rainbooms just gasp in shock and horror at the Spear, this was certainly not a side of wrestling they were expecting to see. And in the back the older versions of the Digidestined of Hope and Light just stood and watched the monitor in silence, O-TK holding O-Kari close. Upon seeing stars moving from their seats to help the blonde officer looked at O-K. "I'm going out there. Stay back here, okay?"

She shook her head, "Not a chance," before running on ahead. O-TK sighed and shook his head while following her, one thought on his mind.

 _"Hopefully we're not just pulling out_ corpses _."_

From the back came Renji, Kevin (EEnE), Kevin Levin and Muscle Man, Ace Bunny and Rev Runner to assist.

"You think we should help?" Dan asked. ; "I would but I just got all this food and I really don't want to get back up..." Arin replied, taking a bite out of his nacho

"...Stay here." Jason told a horrified Annabeth before rushing out of the audience to aid the Oaks; one of the only selfless things you'll EVER see him do.

GT Goku: Oh no, they didn't die from that, did they? O_O

GT Gohan: I'm gonna be right back. *Gets up and heads for the stage*

GT Goku: Same. I hope they're okay... *Gets up and heads to the stage with GT Gohan*

Gumball: *Starts clapping* And that's how you settle a feud.

Darwin: I hope that this doesn't happen to me and Gumball.

Drew, Hiccup and Lubbock run down to check as well with the others

* * *

COMMENTARY WENT SILENT…AND SEVERAL STARS FROM THE AUDIENCE AND THE TRAINERS AND OTHER WORKERS RAN OUT…

…and the crowd goes SILENT…

…stars from Tidus to Android 17 and 18, Gold, O-TK, Justin Stewart, Hernan Ortiz, Jeremy Ellis, Ace Bunny, Muscle Man, Rev Runner, Kevin (EEnE), Kevin Levin, Renji, Jason Grace, Drew Cage, Hiccup Haddock, Lubbock, GT Gohan, GT Goku, and WWE stars and legends…even Daffy Duck and Vegeta themselves run out to check on their old charges. Rubble needs to be cleared…and Gary and Blue seem to be barely moving…

"...It's a damn shame to see family have to do this..." JR said, the only word commentary said during this moment.

Vegeta goes with some stars to help Gary up...while Daffy and other stars try to help Blue out of the rubble...

…

…BLUE THROWS RIGHT HANDS…but they connect to no one…"LET ME GO…LET ME THE HELL GO, THIS MATCH ISN'T OVER!" Gary smirks in his own pile with his handlers. The crowd cheered, happy to see them okay…and then the bloodthirsty fans asked for the match to CONTINUE…

…

…and Gary just weakly nods…HE wants it to continue…and we know BLUE does too…and Blue tries moving past his crew…and Gary tries to move, but he stumbles…"LET ME GO…" Blue shouted…HE was covered in soot and burned…and so was Gary…but Blue seemed in a MUCH better state than Gary…but even GARY wanted the match to continue. Blue heard GT Goku and PUSHED him away as soon as he suggested ending the match. He starts pushing through his handlers, not even CARING who was holding him! "BRING IT…BRING IT…"

Gary told Jeremy to shut up, and then Blue told Jason to shut up…at the same time…weird twin stuff…

…but the ONLY person with the authority to restart this match was Chuck Woodson. A wholesome man with wholesome values. HE wanted to end this match…but Chuck JUST got this job…and he heard the fans…and he heard the competitors…

"…Referee deciding if the match should CONTINUE or not…" Dash said, "I say end it."

"Agreed. Don't let this keep going." King said.

Chuck gulped…he was NOT sure what to do…he WASN'T…let these two heal…or let the entertainment continue…he was at dire straits...he was nervous…this was his BIGGEST TEST as a referee to date…if he let this continue…he would have blood on his hands…Blue and Gary were too hot to listen to ANY of the advice…and he heard stars telling him to end the match…

"I SAID SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" Blue SCREAMED at every star talking. Daffy said, "Kid, you got a GREAT CAREER! LET IT GOOO!" Vegeta…

"…Let 'em fight." He said, "…They won't solve this without violence…"

"SHUT UP!" Blue actually DECKED Tidus in the jaw, and continued PUSHING through the wall of people! He didn't care AT ALL…he would PUNCH THROUGH ANYONE to get to Gary…and Gary just GOADED him on…

…but the crowd shouted, "ONE MORE MATCH! ONE MORE MATCH!"…and Gary and Blue were close to BREAKING THROUGH…

…finally…Chuck remembered that this could be remembered for all time…and he could be the referee who refereed said match…he could get even more press…and press was money for the family…and he was a family man…and he could get more referee opportunities for big moments…he could be Earl Hebner or Lil' Naitch Charles Robinson…

…so he raised his hands and said, "RING THE BELL! THIS MATCH IS CONTINUING!"

"WHAT?" King asked.

"Oh LORD…REFEREE WOODSON…WHAT HAVE YOU WROUGHT…?" JR asked.

"ANY AND ALL BLOOD IS GOING TO BE ON YOUR HANDS, WOODSON…" Courage said.

AND THEN BLUE JUST JUMPS OVER EVERYONE AND TAKES THEM ALL DOWN JUST TO GET TO GARY! BLUE JUST FIRES OFF RIGHTS AND LEFTS TO POUND ON HIS BROTHER, BUT GARY FIGHTS BACK WITH HIS OWN RAPID FIRE FISTS!

"This will never STOP…NONE OF THEM ARE GOING TO SAY IT, DAMMIT!" JR exclaimed. "THIS MATCH SHOULD HAVE ENDED!"

Chuck Woodson looks at the stars…and shrugs and said, "They wanted it…my career needed this…". Blue yanks Gary up and starts carrying him over past the gorilla position and THROWS him past where the MiniTron was! Blue grabs Gary…"You made me this way…YOU MADE ME THIS WAY…I AM THE BETTER TWIN DAMMIT…I AM!" Blue grabs the arms of Gary and Double Underhooks him…and he is RIGHT ABOVE THE PROJECTOR FOR THE MINITRON…

"COME ON GARY! JUST SAY IT!" Dash exclaimed.

"NO GARY! WE CAN'T LOSE!" Sam shouted.

"OH WILL YOU FORGET THE LOSS RECORD, WE CAN'T CATCH UP NOW ANYWAY! THINK ABOUT THE WORTH OF A HUMAN LIFE!" Dash said.

The Shell Shock DDT is SET UP…

…

…

…

… ** _AND GARY LIFTS BLUE UP OFF THE MOVE AND SLAMS HIM ON HIS BACK ON THE PROJECTOR WITH A MAKESHIFT SHELLSHOCK(Fireman's Carry Sitout Spinebuster)! THE ENTIRE DEVICE JUST SMASHES AND BLUE'S BACK JUST BURNS EVEN MORE!_**

"GOOD GOD! GOD PLEASE STOP THIS MATCH!" JR cringed, "SHELL SHOCK DDT REVERSED INTO THE SHELLSHOCK…"

Gary slowly gets up…Blue's eyes WIDE IN PAIN…he can't even catch his BREATH…his spine CONTORTED ON THE PROJECTOR…and Gary starts taking off his Belt…and Blue rolls off the projector…"GIVE UP DAMMIT! DON'T MAKE THIS MATCH CONTINUE!" Gary shouted. "YOU GOT APRIL CRYING IN THE DAMN CROWD! YOU GOT GRAMPS UPSET! DAISY ISN'T EVEN DAMN HERE! YOU CAUSED THIS BULL! SAY IT!"

The ref asks Blue…

…

…and he looks over into the crowd to see April…crying her eyes out…

"YOU GOT ALL THESE PEOPLE INVOLVED IN OUR DAMN FIGHT! YOU GOT A DAMN ISSUE!? YOU WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN!? YOUR EGO THIS BIG!? ARE YOU THIS INSECURE!?" Gary rolled up his belt while Blue looked around him and saw the crowd of stars outside the room they were in…he watched April…he felt the absolute pain he was in…he saw Daffy look absolutely DISTRAUGHT at what was happening…and he saw his own grandfather…

…

…

…

…and he stayed silent…he didn't SCREAM…he started to THINK about the entire situation…

…

…

…

"What's he thinking…?" JR asked.

"…I…I dunno…" King said, "He CONTEMPLATING IT?..."

Gary held the belt…and Blue looked around still…he his lip quivered as he stood up, trying to crawl away…and saw the stars, Daffy, April, and Grandpa Oak…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Blue said…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… ** _"NO…GO. TO. HELL."_**

"Oh for the love of GOD…" JR cried.

Blue had looked around and saw EVERYONE…

…

…including RED…and he did NOT WANT TO GIVE UP AS SOON AS HE SAW HIM…

Gary shook his head…and he raised his belt AND STARTED WHIPPING BLUE WITH THE METAL BUCKLE…AND EVERY HIT ON BLUE'S BURNED BACK WAS ONE EXCRUCIATING STRIKE AFTER ANOTHER…BLUE WAS GROWING WELTS AS HE STARTED CRYING OUT…Gary kept HITTING Blue, STRIKE AFTER STRIKE AFTER STRIKE…

"GARY OAK WHIPPING HIS OWN BROTHER LIKE A PARENT DISCIPLINING A CHILD!" Courage exclaimed, "HE WON'T STOP UNTIL BLUE SAYS IT!"

Blue keeps crawling away, but Gary keeps WHIPPING and WHIPPING Blue! Gary is near TEARS at this point, because even HE feels uncomfortable doing this…but he HAS TO. In his mind he HAS TO. WELTS are on his back…his back has MULTIPLE BLEEDING CUTS…it's BRUISED and DISCOLORED…and Gary finally just STOPS. It was going nowhere. Gary sighs…and Blue is gasping for air while he tries to get up…and Gary grans Blue and throws a right hand, causing him to stumble. Blue continues crawling…and then Blue grabs onto Gary…and he PUSHES Gary and tackles him RIGHT into the camera man and Woodson! And both go tumbling, and we lose the camera as Blue and Gary continue rolling and brawling out of sight!

"CAMERAMAN DOWN! CAMERAMAN DOWN!" Dash exclaimed, "Where'd they go?"

"Where the hell are they?" JR asked.

The crowd was CONFUSED as to where anyone was…

…"Where ARE they?" Dash asked.

"Somebody get a durn camera out there!" Shouted Sam.

"My goodness, we LOST 'EM!" JR said, "My goodness. We lost two volatile ANIMALS…"

A minute passed…and referees, security, and trainers were on the search…

…until Daffy pointed…"LOOK…"

…

…

…

… **BLUE WAS CRAWLING TO THE TOP OF THE TITANTRON, AND GARY WAS FOLLOWING HIM!**

"OOOH NO NO SOMEBODY GET THEM DOWN FROM THERE!" Courage shouted, "PLEASE!"

"PLEASE, CELESTIA, LET THEM BE OKAY…LET THIS END NICE…" Dash exclaimed.

Gary trades punches with Blue…and Gary starts getting the upper hand, throwing rights and lefts, and then KICKS Blue. He grabs the head and wants a DDT…and Blue LOW BLOWS GARY! And Gary LOSES HIS FOOTING…

"OHLORD!" Courage yelped.

…and yet manages to stay on the TitanTron.

"I…I almost had a heart attack…" JR tries to calm down.

Blue…he grabs the arms and legs of Gary…

…and he DOUBLE Underhooks them…

…

…

…AND SHELL SHOCK DDT-GETS FLIPPED AND HE SLAMS HIM OVER THE HEAD AND RIGHT ONTO HIS BACK…

…

…AND BLUE NEARLY FALLS OFF, BARELY HOLDING ONTO THE TITANTRON AS HE DANGLES ABOVE THE ENTIRE ARENA!

"OH MY GOODNESS…" Courage yells.

"GARY! BLUE'S ABOUT TO FALL! HE'S ABOUT TO FALL!" Dash exclaimed.

And Gary stood over Blue...as he DANGLES...and Gary says, "SAY IT!"...

...

...and Blue says, "NO! HELL. NO."

...

...SO GARY STEPS ON THE RIGHT HAND IF BLUE, AND THE PAIN MAKES HIM TAKE THE HAND BACK...AND BLUE IS HANGING ON BY ONE HAND...

"DAMMIT GARY THIS IS YOUR BROTHER! HELP HIM PLEASE!" Dash exclaimed.

"GARY, SAVE HIM! SAVE HIM!" JR exclaimed.

Gary raises his foot...

...and STOMPS on the hand of Blue...

...he raises his foot.

...and STOMPS on the hand of Blue!...

"SAY IT BEFORE YOU FALL YOU IDIOT!" Gary shouted, DEMANDING his twin say the words.

...

...

...

..."NO!" Blue SCREAMED, dangling by only one hand...

...

...so Gary raises a foot...

and STEPS on the hand of Blue!

...Blue is slipping...

...and Gary raises a foot...

...

...and then stops...

...

...he sees his own Grandad in the crowd...

...

...and looks at Blue...

...

...and looks at April...

...

...and then wonders..."...He really won't say it no matter what..."

...

...

...

...HE RAISES A FOOT...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... _"...You're The Better Twin!"_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...said **_GARY_** as he lowered his foot, and a SHOCKED BLUE just WIDENED HIS EYES...

"Wait WHAT?" Dash looked around, "Did he just...DID GARY...?"

Charles Woodson looked around...SHOCKED...but Gary DID say it...so the bell rings, and "Unsettling Differences" plays as Gary extends a hand to Blue...and whether Blue wants it or not, he helps him up The TitanTron.

Inspector Gadget, with a SIGH of relief, just announces, "Here is your winner; Blue Oak!"

"Gary just SURRENDERED to his brother..." Sam said, "...Ah durnit. We lost another one."

"Gary KNEW..." JR said. "He damn well KNEW his brother would not GIVE UP...Gary ended the match. HE gave up. He did it for the sake of his family. THAT is showing he gives a DAMN about his family. Gary forgot his ego for a few seconds and GAVE UP just to bring some damn PEACE to The Oak Family."

Gary was about to go down the steps...but he stopped and looked at Blue. He then extended his right hand to him...in an offer of burying the hatchet...

"Let's end it bro. Let's end this here. Let's bury this entire feud tonight and look forward." He said to his own twin, hoping he would shake his hand too.

Blue just stared stoically at Gary...then at the hand...he did not expect the match to end like this at all. He didn't know what to think right now...so many thoughts were running through his his head...

...

...

...

...ten seconds passed...

...

...

...

...and Blue started to WALK PAST GARY TO A CHORUS OF BOOS...

...

...

...

...before he STOPPED...

...

...

...

...

...and SIGHED before saying "Damn... Alright, F*CK IT..."

...

...

...

...

...before turning back around and GOING TO HUG HIS BROTHER TIGHTLY, STOIC AND ALL.

The crowd POPPED TO A HUGE CHEER AS BLUE HUGGED HIS BROTHER, AND THEN GARY HUGGED HIM BACK TIGHTLY!

"OOOH...What a TOUCHING moment!" JR exclaimed. "BROTHERS! TWINS! FINALLY...united as one at LAST...' Courage smiled.

"OH COURAGE! BUDDY!" Dash swelled up with so much joy, she hugged Courage tightly.

"...JR, come on..." King sajd, holding his arms out.

"Well only because you'll keep asking if I don't." Jim Ross chuckled before HE hugged his old buddy King.

Sam sat there at commentary...nobody to hug.

"...Ah pal you look like you need a hug!" Gadget exclaimed before hugging Sam, who looked he was struggling to break free! And then suddenly the crowd began to hug each other...cause reasons.

* * *

Anyone who wasn't currently hugging someone else in the crowd suddenly started a chant of "HUGS ARE AWESOME!"

"Ooooohhh..." April started to LAUGH...and he HUGGED William in JOY.

William returned the hug with April, not exactly the loviest-doviest fellow…but her joy was his joy right now. And besides…Blue still won.

Max's attention was only on the now-hugging Oak twins…and he breathed a sigh of relief as the two of them embraced…thankful that it seemed like there was truly closure. He then leaned over to hug Kirby…paying no mind to the granola bar in his own back pocket which Kirby had a direct view of.

Kirby is all too happy to return Max's hug...and discreetly inhale the granola bar. And Max's pants. And his seat.

Jonathan nearly broke down right there, as what he felt was VIRTUALLY IMPOSSIBLE…was actually happening. He saw his brother Jeremy walking back over to him, and immediately he lunged at his brother and hugged him like he was his last lifeline. Jeremy felt the embrace…and hugged Jon right back, a relieved smile on his face.

Ben wondered…if THIS were possible…if THIS could actually be true…could it be possible for him and Gwen to do the same? It HAD TO be, right? Maybe there was STILL HOPE after all, even if their estrangement differed a tad… He looked over at Lightning, all of these thoughts in his head…all of this hugging going on around them…

Lightning turned to Ben...saw him...and sighed. "Alright, alright, JUST ONCE you can hug me..." Lightning rolled her eyes.

Ben exhales and smiled at that, getting the green light for just this one time, and gave Lightning a hug of his own…a warm, happy hug…

Kai Green, meanwhile, sensed that this was a parable from her goddess in disguise: it meant that sometimes a hug could solve everything…and so she looked over in TD's direction…a suggestive and coy grin…

Kennelly looked at Kai...and groans. And he side hugs her just to be nice and in the moment.

Kai giggled with glee from this side hug and returned with a hug of her own to TD. "Friendship, yay!" she proclaimed

"Hehehehe...well isn't that something sis?" 17 grinned...as he hugged HER...just to annoy her.

18 rolled her eyes, but hugged back as well.

Team 2D look at each other in the back upon seeing the hugfest.

"...Aw, come here, ya big kitty." Jerry spread his arms out as Tom embraced his tag team partner, joining the hugfest.

"HUG ME, HOPE!" Sackboy cried out, suddenly dressed like Bayley as he hugged his hedgehog friend.

"...AH WHY THE HELL NOT?!" Hope exclaimed as he HUGGED Sackboy back as well.

Misty, behind Sackboy and Hope with the Gyrados Army...just sighs and hugs Ash, Ashlyn, and Pikachu. Ashlyn just cuddles against the electric mouse...

...and then the Gyrados army just hugs each other out of pure joy!

Tammy swoons and hugs Asui tightly, and sends telepathic hugs to Jeremy and of course Mr. Spin.

Asui just chuckled and hugged Tammy, deciding to take part in the moment because for once, it turned out alright.

Spin who had a mini TV while searching for The Nation felt the telepathic hug...He hugged Senji and Tommy "I love sort of happy endings that came from near death" Spin said.

Jeremy felt the telepathic hug and smiled. "…That girl's gotta teach me how to do that sometime," Jeremy said.

Jonathan felt his face licked and chuckled a bit. "…Oh quiet you, I had good reason," he remarked…before rubbing his head and giving him a gentle hug too. "…I'm just glad it's all…okay…"

joan sees Jonathan hug Jeremy, smiles in private while she has no clue what was eating jonathan up all this time, she was glad he was over it

"Awwww..." said Grim Jr, one of the few WND kids left...before making a gagging noise. He then turned to his sister and mischievously held his own arms out...and got an empty popcorn bucket to the head. ; "Sorry, but no thanks. Now get me more popcorn, bonehead. Some fat cat's eaten ours." Minimandy ordered with an amused smirk.

"well this turned into a hugging session" joan bewildered

valvatorez is hugging fenrich

"my lord?" fenrich said in confusion but decides to just go for it and hug him back

"Aww...such a touching moment..." Pinkie said as she had the other Rainbooms wrapped in her arms. The others just sighed and returned the gesture best they could.

O-TK had O-Kari in an embrace, both looking up at the Oak brothers with a small smile on each of their faces. "Kari...promise me that I'll never reach this point with Matt."

The brunette giggled, "No worries TK...I have faith that _neither_ you or your counterpart will cause this to happen."

Van and Corey look at one another, smiling.

"I NEED A HUG!" Corey shouted before hugging Van tightly.

"ACK! Corey... Too... tight!" Van choked.

Angel slowly put her arms around Duke to hug him.

The four members of Disturbed looked at one another and huddled together for a group hug.

Zach hugs Drew much to his brothers annoyance but happily returns it. Weiss sighed and opens her arms as Ruby hugs her!

"Family hug!" Sarah yelled as she pulls Hernan, their mom, their dad, and their kids into a group hug.

"I love you guys." Hernan told his family.

"...Can you guys believe this-" Rock began, but then sweatdropped at seeing a tearing up Serenity hugging an equally teared up Kotonoha, and a smiling Justin hugging a blushing Hotaru.

"Well...isn't this a happy ending?" Dante chuckles lightly, wrapping an arm around Vergil. "Ain't that right, Verge? How about a hug?"

Vergil plain-faced and elbowed his brother in the gut, "Shut up."

The Crimson Showstopper felt pain as he nursed his abs...but grinned despite the pain. Vergil rolled his eyes at his brother's antics...but he couldn't help but smirk himself, at least secretly.

"HUG ME BROTHER!" A tearing up Minako yelled as she pulled Minato into a big hug.

Minato simply chuckled as he returned the hug to his sister.

"Aw... Now I wanna hug..." Iroha muttered at seeing everyone hugging. "To bad master's not here... Oh well." She said as she hugged the closest person next to her, who turned out to be Sheele.

"...Eh, it's a touching moment." Sheele said as she let Iroha hug her."For the first time in so long, The Oak Thanksgiving Dinner won't be so awkward." Dash said happily.

Lemmy: GROUP HUG! *Brings the entire Koopa Family (Bowser, Bowser Jr, and the other Koopalings) for a hug*

Bowser Jr: *Is now in a group hug with his brother*

Koopalings: *Are now in a group hug with their brother*

*The Watterson Family, minus Gumball, hug each other*

Gumball: *Hugs his girlfriend*

Penny: *Hugs him back*

* * *

(Commercial)

"BUY POKÉMON FOOD AT THE POKÉMON FOOD MART, LOCATED OFF OF ROUTE 80!" Exclaimed a blue haired salesman with his long red haired wife, who is holding a white pet cat with a gold coin on its head.

(Commercial End)


	11. CCW Females Tag Team Championships Match

We come back to the show...with an ominous scene of four military helicopters carrying a large crate from a military base...

...but we leave that alone...because we come back to Deadpool hugging Prince Vegeta...and a very sore and bruised Yugi Mutou...

"...Wade get the hell off of me." Vegeta muttered, intent to kill rising within.

"...I am in serious pain Wade...please let go..." Yugi said weakly.

"Sorry! Oh that ending made my cockles warm!...What are cockles?" Deadpool asked. "...Anyone wanna point them out to me?"

"Go the hell away Deadpool." Vegeta said.

"Sorry, just excited! World Champ ONE defended successfully!" Deadpool said. "Me soon! Wish me luck guys!"

"Just don't SCREW UP." Vegeta said. "I would rather Yusuke take it from YOU than those company foreigners."

"Thanks Veggie!" Deadpool squealed before he HUGGED Vegeta again! "I am doing this...to beat EVERYONE in my first Chamber! NO ONE CAN BEAT ME! I SHALL BE THE FACE OF WWE AND WCW AFTER THIS WIN! I MUST DEFEND US WITH PRIDE!"

"GAAAH! LET GO OF ME YOU BUFFOON!" Vegeta SCREAMED in anger. Yugi at least got a slight chuckle from the scene.

We go back to the arena, and the bell rings...

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one-fall...and it is for The CCW Females Tag Team Championships!" Gadget announced as we go over WCW Team...once again with Team CCW Commentary.

"Back at the table after that EMOTIONAL ride of a match." Al said.

"I'm still...getting over it..." Jonathan, wiping away a few tears, said with a sniff. "Love you bro." He said to Jeremy.

"Love you too, bro." Jeremy replied.

"Now let's move on please." Cris said, "This is getting TOO emotional for me. We know the ONLY emotion for this match is RAGE...from Blossom towards Mars. She feels she is the SUPERIOR HEROINE and she isn't recognized enough for it. Mars gets the man, the life, the fame...and Blossom gets derided."

"Sounds like JEALOUSY to me." Dash said, "Mars paid her dues in this business. She paid her heroine dues. Blossom needs to calm DOWN before her team LOSES their Titles."

"Originally it would have been Mars and Moon teaming, but Moon retired at Mania 29...Ken has been keeping her partner a secret since then." Courage said.

"PERFECT CHANCE to take one of YOUR Titles." Sam smirked. "Screw job or NOT...WE ARE GOING TO TAKE YOUR BELTS..."

The crowd stared at the stage, waiting for the opponents...

 **"HELLO? HELLO HELLO?"** Said a familiar voice in The PA. The crowd INSTANTLY recognized it...as The PPG ANNOUNCER! **"HELLO fellow citizens! Welcome to...The CITY...of Townsville!"** He announced as the crowd popped excitedly.

"Oh hey! PPG announcer!" Dash exclaimed.

"I know HIM!" Courage said happily.

"He MAY be confused as to where he IS though..." Jonathan said.

 **Narrator: Wait...this isn't Townsville?...OH...wait...we're in the city of criminals and filth...STEELPORT...yuck. I would rather be licking The Amoeba Boys right now.**

THIS earned him some boos now, the city IMMEDIATELY turning on him (even though they still somewhat liked him).

 **Narrator: This town is a representation of the problem we have. Worship of the common criminal...especially the Third Street Saints...THUGS given celebrity status. Claude Speed, Timmy Vercetti, CJ Johnson, Niko Bellic...no different from The Boss...or The Black Lagoon Company...yet these heroines can't seem to send THEM to jail...Lara Croft, Rukia Kuchiki, Lucy Kuo, Kimberly Hart, Power Girl, Super Girl, Xena, Kat, Hina Hyuga, Sakura Haruno,** **She-Hulk, Sailor Moon, and of course Sailor MARS...they ALLOW these crimes to go on...but not ONE group of girls...**

...suddenly THE GANGRENE GANG SMASHED onto the stage, looking mangled and beaten up...

"WHAT THE..." Dash yelped.

 **Narrator: You all have heroines willing to protect you...even the biggest filth in the world like Steelport. TOWNSVILLE knows them very well.**

...then MOJO JOJO smashed onto the ground, beaten to a pulp with his helmet shattered...

...then The Roach Man, An Octopus Monster, a Dragon, The Amoeba Boys, Princess Morebucks, Mask Scara, Sedusa, The Smiths (from that one awesome episode), and other monsters CRASH onto the stage...

...and they're followed The Bronze Kneecap from Fairly OddParents...and then The Iron Lung, The Mega Chin, Discord (yes from MLP...Lauren Faust connection), Jack Spicer, Aizen, The Mongul, Father, Mr. Boss, a Tentacle Monster (that Spin  & Tammy may know very well), and even Queen Beryl of Sailor Moon infamy...they all drop onto the stage, BEATEN and MANGLED...

"PPG must have been busy..." Courage gulped.

 **Narrator: They even pick up the slack OTHER heroes miss! They are truly the GREATEST heroes of our world. Because when you have The PPG..**

...and then THE CRIMSON CHIN crashes onto the stage...followed by MAJOR GLORY...The Infragable Krunk, Valhallen...and then KRILLIN...and Crash Nebula...Bionic Bunny...Dark Bunny...and then THE FLASH CRASHES ONTO THE STAGE BEATEN UP...followed by SUPERMAN, with Kryptonite in his costume...and then BATMAN thrown into the the entire pile just to drive it home...

"WHAT THE...ARE THOSE HEROES!?" Jeremy yelped.

"SUPERMAN? BATMAN? Oh boy I think they may have hammered in their point a little TOO HARD..." Courage gulped.

 **Narrator:...you don't need anyone else!**

 **...**

 _ **They say**_

 _ **They don't trust**_

 _ **You, me, we, us**_

 _ **So we'll fall**_

 _ **If we must**_

 _ **Cause it's you, me**_

 _ **And it's all about**_

 _ **It's all about**_

 _ **It's all about us (all about us)**_

 _ **It's all about**_

 _ **All about us (all about us)**_

"All About Us" by t.A.T.u. plays to HUGE BOOS...

...The PPG...Blossom, Bubbles, & Buttercup...all come out in warpaint...red paint with blossom flowers over the eyes for a crazed Blossom (along with a shiny silver tiara for her forehead); baby blue paint with white circles on the eyes and cheeks for pretty little Bubbles; and green paint with black paint lines underneath the eyes for tough girl Buttercup...

...and instead of dresses, they have shirts with pictures of them flying around Townsville with the caption, "ALL ABOUT US". Professor Utonium walks out behind them, carrying their Belts. He hands Blossom and Bubbles the straps, and then waves them off as they go down the ramp. Buttercup passed by Lois Lane, and she points to Superman and chuckles before leaving her be. Blossom sees a distraught Gordon...and she shrugs at the sight of a beaten Batman.

"Coming to the ring first; representing CCW; they are The CCW Female Tag Team Champions; Blossom, Bubbles, & Buttercup...The Powerpuff Girls!" Inspector Gadget exclaimed...before backing away so HE wouldn't get thrown in that pile.

The PPG TitanTron showed their own careers...from beating Abigail Lincoln for The Women's Title, going to Mania XX to fight Misty to defend their Title...attack Jenny Wakeman on Animated...and on XX, this time with Mystique Sonia...Bubbles fighting Gwen for The Females Title...The PPG DESTROYING The Wakeman siblings...them winning The Tag Titles...and that and the Wakeman Massacre just play on a loop (at PPG behest).

 _ **There's a thing that they can't touch**_

 _ **'Cause ya know (ah ah)**_

 _ **It's all about us (all about us)**_

"Well of COURSE they have to be overly VIOLENT..." Jonathan groans. "But they are CCW's best team. Tag Champs. Beat Techno-Tongue to win them. And they showed their TRUE colors during that feud. As you can so disrespectfully see on the screen, they maimed The Wakemans during said feud."

"Mindgames." Cris said. "PURE mindgames. They're ROBOTS. Nobody cares about them."

Jeremy heard some girl in the stands crying over a "Tentacle Monster", and he himself felt a tinge of anger since he recognized the crying voice. "...If it wasn't for company affiliations...I would be rooting for a SWIFT maiming of The PPG."

 _ **It's all about**_

 _ **All about us**_

 _ **all about us**_

Blossom stops at the middle of the ramp...and then does a mock Flame Sniper pose at Scorpion and the kids, before doing the "L for Loser" hand gesture. Her and her sisters laugh before they slide into the ring.

 _ **We'll run away if we must**_

 _ **'Cause ya know**_

"And the thing is...Blossom made a MARS CLONE from the same material used to make THEM." Dash said. "How OBSESSIVE."

"And we can't forget that even with a good partner...there is a THIRD PPG always outside, waiting to cheat." Courage said. "Mars is in for a DOOZY..."

 _ **It's all about us (It's all about us)**_

 _ **It's all about love (It's all about us)**_

 _ **In you I can trust (It's all about us)**_

 _ **It's all about us**_

The crowd then began cheering LOUD...because the next person to come out...was going to be a legend...

Crowd: MARS! MARS! MARS! FLAME SNIPER! FLAME SNIPER!

...

...

"Mars, kick their BUTTS." Dash said

The PPG looked around...and chuckled. Blossom noticed the time it took for Mars to come out, and the crowd was getting ROWDY. Blossom yawned and said, "She chickened out." Buttercup, even if she wasn't going to be in this, just acted as if she was disappointed. And Bubbles said. "AAAW...she remembered we were much better than her..."

...but when that 90s guitar and beat kicked in, that crowd went NUTS...and Blossom rolled her eyes...

"OH HERE WE GO!" Dash exclaimed.

 _ **Shizuka ni moeru no ga watashi no yarikata yo**_

 _ **Sensei kougeki koi mo tatakai mo onaji**_

 _ **Yume mite inagara mo kokoro atsuku moeru**_

 _ **Hoshii to omottara tsukamitoranakya dame**_

Highlights of Mars' career are shown...from her old time in WWE with the Scouts...to her switch to WCW and her time she spent working back up the ladder to become somebody great, her time in UCA and her strive to get better, her matches in WCW with The Big 4 Women: Mars, Batgirl, Wonder Woman, and Lola Bunny, her MULTIPLE Women's Title wins in WCW and UCA...

 _ **Mune no naka naze ka**_

 _ **Kawaite iru nara**_

 _ **Sunao ni natte**_

 _ **Dareka wo aishiteru**_

 _ **Kiken osorezu**_

 _ **Jibun wo shinjite**_

 _ **Shoot a burning arrow**_

 _ **Akai senkou**_!

 _ **FLAME SNIPER moeru omoi wo ya ni takushite**_

AND SAILOR MARS WALKED OUT...and she was wearing an attire based on her Sailor Scout outfit...but she red hood on reminiscent of cowl that a certain specter wears.

"And her opponents; FIRST representing WCW, Sailor Mars!" Gadget announced.

 _ **FLAME SNIPER nigasanai nerai wo sadamete**_

 _ **FLAME SNIPER moeru atsui haato uketomete**_

 _ **FLAME SNIPER kakugo kimenasai hyouteki wa anata**_

"WOW they love Mars!" Exclaimed Dash as Rei raises her fingers in the air...

...and fires off a HUGE Mars Fire Ignite that EXPLODES into the air, bringing down embers across the stage. Mars walks down the ramp, and then stops midway...

"Mars, THE HALL OF FAMER..." Courage said. "If we spent time naming off her career accolades we would be here for a few more hours!"

"Well let's find out WHO HER PARTNER IS FIRST..." Jeremy said.

Mars stands on the apron...

...and Blossom just yells, "JUST BRING OUT TOMOKO ALREADY! IT'S OBVIOUS WHO IT-"

But she's cut off by the SOULFUL and SMOOTH guitar of Led Zeppelin's "Black Dog"...and the crowd POPS AND MARS' EYES WIDEN...

...

...WHEN BATGIRL WALKS ONTO THE STAGE, A SMALL ARM BRACE ON...BUT SHE WAS JUST FINE!

"BATGIRL!?" Dash exclaimed.

"BATGIRL! BATGIRL HAS FINALLY MADE IT TO P&G! SHE IS GONNA FIGHT!" Courage exclaimed.

"HOLD ON DID YOU GUYS FREAKING LIE ABOUT HER INJURY!?" Crisis exclaimed.

Batgirl exclaims, "I WAS OKAY TO FIGHT! I JUST NEEDED A BRACE!"...and Mars smirks...and PPG look at each other...very...confused...and with looks of, "Oooh..."

...

...ESPECIALLY when a very HAPPY Batgirl soon turned sour when she saw Batman writhing on the ground...

 _ **Hey, hey, mama, said the way you move**_

 _ **Gonna make you sweat, gonna make you groove.**_

 _ **Oh, oh, child, way you shake that thing**_

 _ **Gonna make you burn, gonna make you sting.**_

 _ **Hey, hey, baby, when you walk that way**_

 _ **Watch your honey drip, cant keep away.**_

 _ ***ah yeah, ah yeah, ah, ah, ah., ah yeah, ah yeah, ah, ah, ah.**_

Blossom, the sight of MORE HEROINES getting more praise than HER ENRAGING her, just screams, "WELL COME ON! COME ON THEN!"

"ONE HALF of The WCW Big 4 is about to compete against The PPG! And I have NO DOUBTS Batgirl and Mars can handle this!' Dash exclaimed, "Injured by that freaking JERKOFF The Sixth Doctor in the late 90s, Batgirl had to retire...but it seems Ken brought her BACK to NEW WCW! Oh man Anarchy is so cool!"

"Yeah well she stepped into the WRONG BATTLE..." Cris said, "The PPG may just redo The Doctor's handiwork."

The PPG are awaiting Mars and Batgirl, and the latter waves to Commissioner Gordon and nods. Whether Gordon knows that is his daughter or not is left to be determined...

"WELL TIME TO START THIS BATTLE FOLKS!" Jon said, "PPG VS.-"

"HOOOLD ON..."

"..." Jon plainfaced. "...I get interrupted here too?..."

...KEN ANARCHY walked out, mic in hand!

"Oh what's up?" Jeremy asked.

"What's HE want?" Crisis asked apprehensively.

"Excuse me but it has come to my attention, PPG, that you like beating up superheroes! That fine! I got you Mars...and a got you Batgirl!...But...that leaves Buttercup out..." Ken said, "And...I would rather you try not to get in on your sisters' fun! Interference is not fun! YOU need a THIRD! So Buttercup, so YOU WON'T GET LONELY...I GOT YOU A THIRD GIRL!"

"WHAT!?" Sam exclaimed. "AH YEAH!"

"OH NO! WHAT THE HELL!? HE CAN'T JUST CHANGE THE MATCH LIKE THAT! THIS ANARCHY SHOULD BE FIRED AND ARRESTED FOR FALSE ADVERTISING!" Cris shouted.

"I had this third girl ready for a while...and you girls beat up on her partners..." Ken said, "So she is looking forward to beating YOU THREE...I introduce to you...the ORIGINAL Heroine..."

...and the old classic 70s WONDER WOMAN theme played, AND THE ORIGINAL HEROINE INDEED WALKED OUT TO A MASSIVE POP!

"AND WONDER WOMAN! THE INSPIRATION AND PREDECESSOR TO THE MODERN FEMALE HERO IS HERE!" Dash exclaimed. "PPG OH YOU ARE SO SCREWED!"

"ORIGINAL HEROINE!? YOU ALL MUST BE ON HEROIN IF YOU THINK THIS SCARES US!" Cris exclaimed as the trio the ramp.

"THREE-FOURTHS OF THE WCW BIG 4 IS HERE, FOLKS! AND PPG...I THINK YOUR REIGN MAY BE NUMBERED IN MINUTES!" Courage exclaimed.

"HECK YEAH! THREE LEGENDS AGAINST FOUR BRATS...OH WE GOT THIS DIDDEY WRAPPED UP!" Sam exclaimed.

PPG backed up...as the Big 3 of the Big 4 slid into the ring to stare down The PPG...and Wonder Woman wanted some heads for that hero stunt they pulled...

"WCW VS. CCW...who is going to walk out with those Tag Titles? LET'S FIND OUT NOW!" Dash exclaimed. "SO COOL!"

The bell rings, and we start off with Mars and an INCENSED Blossom! She DID NOT WANT THESE OTHER HEROINES in on her match! And now she has to SILENCE the critics and prove PPG are the superior heroines. As she grapples Mars, guess you could say she almost LIKED this opportunity. If only it wasn't a surprise. And if only Mars didn't power through and throw her down to the ground! Blossom retreats to the ropes as Mars goes to grab her, and the ref begins counting Mars. Mars lets go, and Blossom comes out from behind the ref and kicks Mars in the right knee. Chants of, "BLOSSOM"S CRAZY! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*", ring out. And Blossom yells while punching Mars, "NO I'M NOT!", to which THEY reply, "YES YOU ARE!". And THIS makes Blossom scream before she throws a punch, which Mars ducks and lifts Blossom for...Atomic Drop! (Cris: Crowd is UTTERLY DISRESPECTFUL! ; Dash: Or utterly HILARIOUS.) Blossom holds her groin, not as effective with girls. But can still hurt. And Mars grabs the back of her head and gives her a Russian Legsweep. Mars rolls back off the legsweep and actually HANDSTANDS, which garners a lot of cheers from the crowd. (Courage: EVER the show-woman! ; Cris: Ever the show-OFF.) Mars gets back on her feet and bows to the crowd before turning back to Blossom. She grabs the arm of Blossom and twisting it. Upon the twist, she nails a Booker T-esque Crescent Kick to the ref puff and allows her to writhe before she gets up. Mars grabs her front and goes for a Belly to Bellly, but gets denied and Blossom SHAKES Mars before she nails a Belly to Belly Takedown herself. Blossom drags her to her near right corner and tags in Buttercup, who helps Blossom nail a Double Russian Leg Sweep. And after THAT, Buttercup stays in and goes on the offensive, keeping Mars down with a flurry of fists that were designed to keep her on the mat. (Courage: Buttercup, a little powerhouse Vegeta could be proud of. ; Sam: Yeah well he'll be prouder when WCW/WWE take home those CCW Tag Titles! ; Jeremy: I maaay not be the BIGGEST PPG fan, but I know that Mars' makeshift team against sisters is NOT truly effective.) Buttercup lifts up Mars, and she Irish Whips her. Mars hangs onto the ropes, prompting Buttercup to follow her! And Mars jumps over via the ropes and lands behind her.

Mars tags in Batgirl, who flips over the ropes and Batgirl flips and SPLASHES onto Buttercup! Batgirl runs the ropes and hops over Buttercup, hops on the ropes, and MOONSAULTS off into a Moonsault to take down Buttercup! Batgirl picks up Buttercup, and tags in Mars, and Buttercup gets a lift from Mars and Batgirl into a FLAPJACK onto the ropes! Mars hops around Buttercup, who gets up and sees Mars...and throws a right, but Mars dodges it and ELBOWS her in the head. Buttercup stumbles, and Mars runs the ropes and Buttercup dodges a running Mars. Mars hits the ropes *tag* and Mars comes back INTO A POWERSLAM FROM BUTTERCUP...and then Buttercup gets up INTO A DIVING BULLDOG FROM BATGIRL!

...and then Mars KIPS UP and runs the ropes to KICK Blossom off the corner...and then does back flips along with Batgirl and they SANDWICH Buttercup in stereo Elbows to the face! Buttercup gets up, and Mars smirks while Batgirl chuckles and goes corner.

"Athletic, talented, Mars herself is one of the all-time GREATS when it comes to PURE entertainment value." Al said, "She gives the crowd their moneys worth every time, something she picked up from Ted Kord. And Batgirl HERSELF, trained by Batman, EXTREMELY talented!"

"As good as Kord was, he wasn't a tag team specialist. Can't teach that." Said Jonathan, "PPG are in total sync. And it will become apparant soon...*tag*...but not now because HERE COMES WONDER WOMAN!"

"The WWE and WCW legend, a power player HERSELF." Dash said, "Know what time it is?"

Jeremy ALREADY had a viking hat on, "Oh I know it..." Rainbow Dash had a viking hat too...and the CROWD (well some...half...of them) had started putting on viking hats. "HOSS. HOSS. HOSS. HOSS." Jeremy began grabbing on his wrist everytime he said it, along with Dash.

And the CROWD was doing the same, grabbing their wrists as they chanted, "HOSS. HOSS. HOSS. HOSS." as Buttercup and Wonder Woman were grappling, a test of strength amongst the superheroines. (Cris:...The hell is going on?... ; Courage: I don't know...but it seems...fun?) Mars chuckled and even did her own little chant with the crowd and commentary...and Bubbles tried joining in, but Blossom slapped her behind the dome. Wonder Woman was seemingy beaten, getting pushed to her knees by Buttercup for a second...until then Wonder Woman started coming BACK, pushiing down on Buttercup and almost pushing her through the MAT...lucky for Buttercup, she has a penchant for screwing the rules, so she kicks Diana's legs from under her and transition the grapple by floating over and then turning it into a Surfboard! (Dash:...Cheater. *Puts viking hat away* ; Al: Weirdness aside, we haven't any full attention to submissions tonight. ; Cris: In come CCW, the most technically sound company around. If ROH didn't exist...wait...even THOUGH they exist AND NJPW exists, we're the number one WRESTLING company in the world. We pay attention to WRESTLING.) Wonder Woman picks herself up slowly, though, and breaks her arms free from the predicament. Buttercup rolls back and walks towards a standing Wonder Woman, and gets a grab and Diana PLANTS her Side Slam! Wonder Woman pins her, 1...2, Buttercup kicks out. But Wonder Woman picks her up. Buttercup punches the gut of Wonder Woman and puts her head under her arm before throwing her up to slam her down with a Northern Lights Suplex. Wonder Woman gets up, RIGHT AFTER THAT...and as if she NO SELLS THE MOVE, just stares right at a flabbergasted Buttercup before rushing and-LASSO (Lariat) MISSES. Buttercup dodges it and throws rights and lefts before jumping up and KNEEING Wonder Woman in the jaw. She backs into the ropes, and she comes back and UPPERCUTS Buttercup in her jaw! The green puff stumbles...and then responds with a BUTTERCUPPERCUT (mouthful) , EUROPEAN UPPERCUT to the jaw...and Wonder Woman stumbles back...and BIG BOOTS Buttercup! And that rocks the green one so much she goes down on one knee!

Wonder Woman picked up Buttercup and throws her the far left corner, isolating Buttercup AGAIN...and Wonder Woman tags in Batgirl. She lifts her in a Flapjack, and then BATGIRL SPRINGBOARDS AND LEG DROPS BUTTERCUP! Batgirl goes for the pin, 1,2-Buttercup kicks out, and Batgirl picks her up. She throws her to the corner, and tags in Wonder Woman, who gets into the ring...and Batgirl RUNS to her...and Wonder Woman HIGH INTO THE AIR...SO SHE CAN COME DOWN AND SPLASH ONTO BUTTERCUP! Wonder Woman chuckles...and then she picks up Buttercup, and she tags in Mars...and the constant tags keep Buttercup confused...and Wonder Woman takes Buttercup down...and then falls with her going up...and the Toss RIGHT INTO A BIG BOOT (a possible MOCKING of Moon?)! And Mars pins Buttercup...1, 2, KICKOUT. Mars groans...and she tags in Wonder Woman again...and then Batgirl gets a tag...and Wonder Woman and Mars LIFT Buttercup and Double Flapjack INTO A DOUBLE KNEE FACEBREAKER! And Batgirl just EXCITEDLY CELEBRATES while Mars laughs and high-fives WW!...Meanwhile Bubbles had her jaw dropped...and Blossom was growing in RAGE...

"THIS..is not FUNNY, heroines. It isn't some PARTY." Cris groaned.

"Yes but right NOW...It's a GREAT BIG FUN PARTY !" Dash snickered.

Wonder Woman was tagged back in, and she stalks Buttercup as she slowly gets up. Wonder Woman backs up...and she KNEES her back to an upright position...and then Wonder Woman EUROPEAN UPPERCUTS her so stiff, Buttercup has to relocate her own jaw...

"The POWER behind those hits, some BONE SHATTERING shots to the jaw from Buttercup and Wonder Woman!" Jonathan said, "You can hear some-*CLACK*-OOOOH you hear that from Buttercup? That right hand to the jaw! Wonder Woman is DOWN, folks! Cover!"

"KICKOUT by the Amazon Princess!" Courage said, "Wonder Woman and Buttercup not wasting ANY time! And look at Batgirl! She's eager for some action!" He pointed out Batgirl hoppiing around excitedly on the apron.

"Well she better calm herself, because Buttercup looks like she wants to end this QUICK!" Cris said. "And THREE inferior 'legendary' heroines go down. Legends? Anytime CCW face these 'legends', we WIN. Just ask Gwen Ten. Just ask Chell, SHE at least got a tie with Hikaru. Even Megaman beat Wolverine. Every other 'legend' in this business and the fans and the owners who drink the milk from the teats of these legends, they need to realize that 'legend' doesn't mean 'infallable'. Even Ben 10 beat CM Punk AND laid out The Undertaker."

"Oh hop off your OWN crotch." Dash groaned.

Buttercup keeps Wonder Woman in a Lotus Lock, trying to tap her out or at LEAST wear her down. Wonder Woman starts shaking and trying to break free. Buttercup breaks the hold, knowing she will break it, and STOMPS on Wonder Woman. She drags her to The PPG corner, and tags in Bubbles. And then Buttercup lifts Wonder Woman onto her shoulders with an Electric Chair...and Bubbles, after she climbs to the top, jumps and DROPKICKS Wonder Woman off the top! Doomsday Dropkick! Bubbles pins Wonder Woman, 1,2, Wonder Woman gets up with Bubbles in hand! And she stands up, a flailing Bubbles trying to get free! And she THROWS HER with a Fallaway Slam! Bubbles crashes onto the floor, writhing, and Wonder Woman sees her get up in said corner and she runs to SMASH her elbow into Bubbles' face! She puts her on the top of thenear right corner, showing NO fear towards Blossom and Buttercup glaring at her...and Wonder Woman climbs up as well, and sets up a Superplex-ROPE PULL! Blossom oh so CASUALLY flicked the ropes and made Wonder Woman lose a bit of balance. She didn't fall, but she did lose one crucial second of attention that Bubbles uses by slapping Wonder Woman and standing up on the corner...flip...SUNSET FLIP POWERBOMB! (Dash: Oh yeah, real FAIR, huh? ; Cris: No idea what you're talking about. No idea. ; Jeremy: Come on Cris, don't be ignorant. Blossom CLEARLY pulled the ropes down. ; Cris: You MIGHT be blind Jeremy. Course...Tammy doesn't give you love...so you must have to satisfy yourself nightly (as your lonely ass normally does)...so I can see why you may be blind. ; Jeremy: Not as blind as you were when you screwed up a Bengals Super Bowl. ; Cris: YOU SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH! ; Jeremy: MAKE ME! ; Al: FOCUS, DAMMIT, FOCUS! ; Dash: Man I almost pity you guys ; Jon: *Deadpan* Thanks.) Bubbles, already with The Bubble Wrap (Hanging Figure Four Neck Lock) on Wonder Woman, wrenches the neck as the heroine continues to FIGHT. Bubbles yells, "PLEASE TAP! I'M MISSING DORA THE EXPLOREEER! ¡SOLO TIENES QUE PULSAR FUERA POR FAVOR!" and SLAPS Wonder Woman's head around! Wonder Woman grits her teeth, and SHE tries to find a way to make Bubbles lose balance. Bubbles shakes her head and yells, "YAAAH!", as she tries to practically BREAK the neck of the legend! And Mars and Batgirl are clapping! The crowd starts clapping as well, and Wonder Woman starts to roll Bubbles over. And she tries getting to her feet...so Bubbles breaks the hold and grabs the waist of Wonder Woman as she gets up, AND FLIPS HER WITH A RANHEI RIGHT ON HER HEAD! Bubbles hooks both legs!

"BALL FREAKING GAME!" Cris exclaimed.

"Wonder Woman's in dire straits, she needs to kick out!" Courage exclaimed.

1...

2...

Wonder Woman kicks out, and Bubbles rolls up to her feet.

"What?" Cris raised an eyebrow. "Know what? No WORRIES. Bubbles...she can finish this on her own. "

"Bubbles picking up Wonder Woman via Double Chickenwing here. Buttercup is strong, but let us not discount the power of the other two girls here folks." Courage said, "EACH ONE is on par with Superman, and most likely faster (how man of you can go at the speed of light to go back in time?). I know these girls well. But I ALSO know the old Justice League. And Wonder Woman KNOWS how to get out of these things."

Bubbles LIFTS Wonder Woman...and Diana is let go AND DODGES THE DOUBLE KNEE GUTBUSTER WITH A LAST MINUTE HANDSTAND ON BUBBLES' KNEES!

"WHOOOA..." Dash said, the crowd impressed by Wonder Woman's dodging ability! "Now THAT'S a save!"

"And folks we are only JUST starting. Here comes Diana's comeback!" Al exclaimed.

Wonder Woman flips onto her feet...and Bubbles claps, very impressed, and starts throwing right hands! But Wonder Woman dodges them, ducks one, grabs the arm, twists around and twists for Neckbreaker...but stalls...and PLANTS Bubbles with a Snapmare Driver! Wonder Woman, KNOWING she needs the tag, begins dragging herself over to her team. Mars is clapping...and Batgirl has her hand out. Wonder Woman is crawling to the ropes now...her arm is close to the corner...

...

...Wonder Woman has her hand out...

...

...

...FINGERTIPS AWAY...

...

...

...

...but then Batgirl pulls her hand back...

...

...

...

...

...TO COUNTER BUBBLES, RUNNING TO BREAK THE TAG, WITH A BOOT TO THE FACE!

"Counter by Batgirl, taking Bubbles down!" Courage exclaimed, "AND HERE COOOMES BATGIRL, TAGGED IN!"

AND SHE COMES IN FLYING BACK INTO IN-RING ACTION WITH A SPRINGBOARD SEATED SENTON TO BUBBLES! And the excitable Batgirl starts taking it to Bubbles, SAVATE KICK to the face that sends her into the far left corner! A run, a hop, and Barbara GRABS onto Bubbles and TOSSES her with a Monkey Flip! Batgirl runs back at Bubbles as she stands up, and grabs the waist for a lift...and a Back Suplex that gets flips and BUBBLES GETS A GUTBUSTER! The blue puff rolls onto her back, complaining that "her tummy hurt", and Batgirl exasberates the pain with a hop and a LEG DROP to the gut! Bubbles rolls back onto her stomach, and Batgirl is FIRED UP, and the crowd is SCREAMING for her! "BATGIRL! BATGIRL! BATGIRL! BATGIRL!" And she YELLS, "I'M BACK STEELPOOORT!", and they yell back! Bubbles gets up, and Batgirl grabs her neck with the arm and FLIPS backwards to PLANT HER with a Standing Moonsault Side Slam! (Al: Moonsault Side Slam! Athleticism AMAZING from Batgirl!)...and Batgirl rolls back to her feet and PERFORMS ANOTHER Moonsault Side Slam!...and she rolls back to her feet and rolls AGAIN with a Moonsault Side Slam! Three in a row, The Gotham Tribute! Batgirl runs to the ropes as Bubbles gets up again, and she Moonsaults again RIGHT INTO A PERFECTLY TIMED CAPO KICK FROM BUBBLES! Batgirl falls FLAT on her face! And Blossom yells, "FIRE. PUT. OUT." And Bubbles tags in Blossom. And then Blossom tags in Buttercup Batgirl climbs into the near right corner...and Blossom and Buttercup nod and Irish Whip Bubbles into the corner...and she hits a Spinning Heel Kick to daze Batgirl.

"Oooh here goes that TEEEAMWORK!" Cris exclaimed. "BEST tag team on the female circuit bar NONE! And this stuff shows why!"

As Cris talked, Bubbles got on all fours, and Buttercup Irish Whips Blossom to the corner, and she jumps on Bubbles and hops off to nail Poetry in Motion! Blossom and Bubbles then throws Batgirl to Buttercup, who delivers a Back Body Drop! And Buttercup pins Batgirl!

1...

...

2...

...

Wonder Woman breaks the pin! And Bubbles runs to her and Wonder Woman ducks it and runs over to her and Clotheslines her over the ropes!

"Oh CRAP, here goes that WWE chaotic crap." Cris groaned.

"Wonder Woman takes Bubbles down!" Courage exclaimed, "And she's giving chase!"

Bubbles gets up, and Wonder Woman LEVELS HER WITH THE LASSO!

"THE LASSO BREAKS DOWN BUBBLES!" Dash exclaimed, "OH YEAH! Bring the chaos on! Divide and conquer The PPG!"

"Ya call it chaos, I call it STRATEGY, boy!" Sam exclaimed, "Split up them durn PPG!"

Buttercup tags in Blossom, and Buttercup tags in Blossom! The pick up Batgirl and Arm Drag her...but she lands on her feet and jumps on the ropes TO ARM DRAG THEM BOTH! Batgirl ambles over and tags in Mars, and Batgirl then nods and says, "BRING 'EM HOME, GIRL!" before running and DROPKICKING Buttercup over the ropes! Batgirl hops over the ropes with a Seated Senton to Buttercup...AND THEN HEADSCISSORS HER HEAD FIRST INTO THE STEEL POST!

"OH BOY OH BOY PPG DIVIDED..." Dash exclaimed.

"And now it's BLOSSOM and MARS..." Jonathan said. "Oh BOY..."

Blossom says, "I've been WAITING for this...", and Mars says, "BRING IT." And the two trade fists left and right...but Mars ducks one and slaps Blossom in the face twice, then delivers a back kick to the gut, and then ROUNDHOUSES Blossom!

"Burning Barrage connects! And Mars on the pin!" Dash exclaimed.

1...

2...

Blossom kicks out, and she rolls to her feet, and Mars runs to the side of Blossom...and Busaiku Knee Kick-MISSES, and Mars crashes onto the mat! Blossom backs up, and runs to CLOCK Mars with a Shining Wizard! She pins Mars...

1...

2...

Kickout! Blossom picks Mars up and Snap Suplex connects! But she holds onto Mars...gets to her feet...and then lifts her with a Suplex and EUROPEAN UPPERCUT! Mars gets laid out...and Blossom picks her back up...on her shoulders, legs crossed...

...and Mars begins elbowing the head of Blossom...and she gets free! Mars backs into the ropes...and runs to Blossom and BLASTS her with a Busaiku Knee Kick! Blossom gets up, and Mars Wheel Kicks her! Mars is on FIRE...well her hands are, but she quickly puts them out. Mars runs, springboards off the ropes, and CROSSBODIES Blossom! Blossom gets up, dazed and dizzy, and Mars is running in place! She kicks the gut, and gets a Standing Headscissors on Blossom...and Double Underhooks her...

...and then lifts her up and Tiger-BLOSSOM COUNTERS INTO A MOMOKOSHOCK! IMPROMPTU STUNNER!

"THAT WAS NO MOMOKOSHOCK! TRIBUTE TO HER RELUCTANT LOVER SLADE!" Cris clapped.

"You are as NUTS as her sometimes, Cris." Al said, "But Electroshock CONNECTS, The Blossom is going RIGHT for that pin!"

Blossom yells, "SCREW ENIGMA! I LOVE YOU RANDAAAL!" and pins Mars!

1...(Cris: BALL...)

...

2...(Cris:...AND...)

...

MARS KICKS OUT! And Blossom is TICKED...and starts STOMPING Mars out! "YOU! DON'T! KICK OUT! OF MY MAN'S! FINISHER!"

"GA-Noooooooo no nooo.." Cris facepalmed.

"Blossom's off her rocker, folks! She can't put down said, 'inferior heroine'!" Dash exclaimed.

Blossom then goes to her near right corner...and she has a GRIM look on her face...

...and she begins climbing...

...and she looks down...

...

...

...

...360 SPLASH-MARS ROLLS AWAY! And Blossom rolls and gets to her feet off the crash and runs to Mars who NAILS MARS FIRE IGNITE...

...ON THE REFEREE AS BLOSSOM DUCKS IT!

"MARS FIRE IGNITE ON THE REFEREE!" Exclaimed Courage.

"WHAT IN TARNATION?! WE NEED AN OFFICIAL!" Sam yelled.

Mars was shocked, and Blossom STILL lifts Mars as fast as the kick was made and PLANTS HER WITH THE FLOWER POT (Cross Legged Samoan Driver)!

"CROSS LEGGED SAMOAN DRIVER! SHE IS PLANTED!" Cris exclaimed,

"But she needs a REF!" Jon exclaimed.

Blossom pins Mars...but NO pin count is made...and she sees the ref KO'd. She groans, having pinned Mars for like seven seconds. She turns to the ref, trying to wake him up...and NO RESPONSE...

..."DAMMIT!" She yells, before turning to Mars. "YOU CLUMSY OX YOU SCREWED ME-"

MARS TAKES BLOSSOM DOWN FROM OUT OF NOWHERE AND CROSSES THE LEGS...

"WHOAWHOA YESYES IS THIS..." Dash looked on, eyes wide, "...THE BEETLE LOCK!"

MARS HAS THE BEETLE LOCK (Cloverleaf)! CLOVERLEAF LOCKED IN, CHANTS OF "KORD! KORD! KORD!" can be heard all over the arena!

"A CEREMONIUS TRIBUTE TO HER LATE FRIEND, TED KORD!" Al exclaimed. "IF THIS DIDN'T SPELL BLOSSOM'S DOOM, I WOULD BE EVEN MORE ELATED!"

Blossom is TAPPING OUT in the submission hold, no place to go...and no ref to preside over it!

"NO REF! NO REF!" Exclaimed Cris, "COME ON PPG, SOMEBODY!"

"IT IS FREAKING OVER! WAKE UP REF!" Dash exclaimed. "WWE FINALLY TAKES SOMEBODY ELSE'S FREAKING TITLES FOR ONCE!"

...and backstage...Luthor is about to make his way down to the stage...

...

...but he is impeded...

...

...BY THE FORCES OF NATURE STANDING IN HIS WAY...

"OH GOOD LORD I think that is a PERFECT deterrent." Courage gulped.

"OH NO YA BIG DUMMIES, MOVE! GAH!" Sam groaned.

"NO SCREWJOB...OH THANK YOU NO SCREWJOB..." Cris smiled. "BUT BLOSSOM...ESCAPE...ESCAPE..."

"I NEVER thought I would say this..." Jeremy said, "But THANK YOU DOC LOUIS PRODUCTIONS..."

MARS WRENCHES THE LEGS, BLOSSOM IS TAPPING, THE CROWD IS RAUCOUS, _**AND AELITA SCHAEFFER SLIDES IN AND YANKS MARS OFF TO PLANT HER WITH AN AELITA DDT!**_

"WHAT THE HELL? SCHAEFFER?!" Screamed Dash.

"SHE'S HERE TO SAVE CCW! THANK YOU FOR YOUR LOYALTY, AELITA!" Cris exclaimed...

.as Wonder Woman and Batgirl yelled at Aelita, AND GET ATTACKED BY CARLY SHAY AND SAM PUCKETT! Puckett THROWS Wonder Woman into the audience, and Shay throws Batgirl RIGHT into the steel steps! And Mai Valentine slides into the ring, and stares at Mars! The crowd HISSES...

"THE DAMN FOUR HORSEWOMEN!" Jonathan exclaimed, "THEY'RE RUINING THIS MATCH!"

"THE HELL DO THEY WANT?!" Dash asked.

Mai mocks Mars, stomping her feet before faux firing a Mars Fire Ignite. Aelita helps Mars up and Mai blows a kiss...

...

...and FIRES OFF A MARS FIRE IGNITE SUPERKICK TO MARS!

"Oh come ON!" Dash pulled at her mane.

"Horsewomen ruin ANOTHER great show!" Jeremy groans.

Sam, Carly, Aelita, and Mai see the ref stir...and they leave the ring...

...as Blossom stares at the entire scene, wide-eyed. ...and she seees the ref. She gets up and runs over to Mars, and lifts her up. She puts Mars on her shoulder...and PLANTS her with The Flower Pot! And she keeps hold of Mars in that position...

...and the ref FINALLY sees something...and makes a very slow count.

"Oh WE GOT SCREWED OVER!" Dash exclaimed.

"BALL GAME BALL GAME!" Cris exclaimed.

1...(Cris: BALL..)

...

...

...

2...(Cris:...AAAND...)

...

...

...

3! (Cris:...GAME!)

"RING THAT BELL WE HAVE OUR SUPERIOR HEROINES!" Cris exclaimed.

The bell rings, and Blossom rolls off of Mars and picks herself up with the ropes. She smirks and says, "NAILED it...". Gadget says...

"And here are your winners...and STILL CCW Females Tag Team Champions...The Powerpuff Girls!"

"And The HORSEWOMEN help them STEAL IT." Dash groaned.

"The legends are laid out, ALMOST WINNERS..." Courage said.

"ALMOST...but no dice." Jon said, "I'd be HAPPIER...but dammit why did The Horsewomen get involved?"

On the stage, Mai has a mic in hand with The Horsewomen behind her...and she says, "You put your hands on one of our girls, you put your hands on The HORSEWOMEN...and when you put your hands on US, we fight BACK. Woo!" She said that last part with a bit more calm charm, not a yell but more suave.

"AHA! Putting her hands on Nanto!" Sam exclaimed, "Damn moron cost us the match with her idiocy! Mars! Just like how she broke the IrisTron, the clumsy broad!"

"Do you ever LISTEN TO YOURSELF?" Dash asked, "THE HORSEWOMEN SCREWED US! And you know what? This all is just a BONUS to MOON! She sees Mars lose, her team beat up Mars, it's all just howdy! They attacked Mars at The FWAs, and now Mai and her girls beat up on her here!"

"Lo Horseman" plays The four finger saluting Horsewomen backstage...and PPG exit the ring as Mars, Batgirl, and Wonder Woman recover in their respective spots...

"ALWAYS screwed over...ALWAYS..." Dash facehooves.

The PPG hold their Titles in the air...but Blossom glares at Mars...

...and then commands her sisters to "GET HER OUT THE RING!", so they THROW her out the ring, and Blossom starts DECONSTRUCTING the WCW Announce table!

"Hey! HEY! HEY STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP!" Dash exclaimed.

"GUYS WE NEED TO MOVE!' Courage exclaimed.

Blossom turns to Mars, dazed. And Bubbles and Blossom grab onto Mars...and they lift her to Buttercup's shoulders...

...

...

...

... **AND THEN TRIPLE POWERBOMB MARS THROUGH THE WCW ANNOUNCE TABLE!**

 **"OH COME ON!" Dash screamed, "YOU GUYS JUST SUCK! YOU HAD NO REASON TO DO THAT!"**

Buttercup hears Rainbow Dash and ACTUALLY PUSHES HER INTO THE BARRICADE, and says, "SHUT THE HELL UP!", and then Courage gulps and cower in fear of the three..albeit Bubbles actually pets her old CN Cartoon Cartoon doggy friend gently before walking off from the mess they made.

"*Gulp*...You okay Dash?" Courage asked, at LEAST happy one of the girls was nice (to him).

Rainbow Dash groaned before getting up, "Yeah...I hate The PPG...they better not come near me at Ozone 50..."

"Haha...somebody put you in your place." Sam chuckled, garnering DARK GLARES from the two animals.

"Next time mouth SHUT...okay?" Cris said with a smarmy look on his face...and RAINBOW DASH ALMOST WENT TO ATTACK HIM, but Courage grabbed onto her and held her back!

"LET'S GO SEE THE HARDCORE SPECIALISTS! I HEARD THEY FOUND THE NATION AND ARE CURRENTLY CHASING THEM!" Courage screamer while holding back a volatile Dash.

(Commercial)


	12. MAIN EVENT WCW Title Elimination Chamber

Back outside…two cars ZOOM past The Broken Shillelagh and SMASH through the outside seats!

The Black Dynamite theme plays, as Dynamite dips and swerves around the street in his Cadillac Eldorado…while Aries swerves around in his Infuego…

…and MULTIPLE Saints are chasing THEM down!

"TELL ME WHY IN THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A MORNINGSTAR CAR!?" Senji shouted at Aries, using his Crow Claws to block every bullet coming their way. "DID YOU EVEN THINK!?"

"OH SHUT UP YOU WHINY BITCH, WE ALMOST GOT 'EM!" Aries shouted, grabbing Spin and THROWING him like a lasso towards the Cadillac…

…and Dynamite's eyes WIDEN when Spin latches onto his driver door! Spin looks up and waves before spraying mace in Dynamite's eyes, and the smooth 70s action man just HOLLERS in pain as his car starts swerving around! Spin, his body stretched like a tether, tries to let go of The Infuego with his feet…

…but then Cindy McPhearson SLAMS Riley's Belt onto Spin's hands and cause him to let go and snap back into The Infuego and Aries like a rubberband, sending him falling off the wheel and The Infuego spinning out of control before it CRASHES into the other Saints cars, TOTALING everything and everyone…

…while Dynamite drives faaar away with The Nation, the man saying, "NOBODY EVER TOUCHES BLACK DYNAMITE'S CAR!"

From the wreckage…Aries crawls out, coughing out soot…Psymon drags out a dazed Spin…Tommy pushes off a few Saints…and Senji growls low while cutting away some of the boulders…

Aries' eye was twitching…and his fists were clenched and shaking…Vercetti opened his mouth first, "Good job using Spin as a lariat. You wanna use me as a slingshot next you uncreative fu-"

"I QUIT! I QUIT WORKING WITH YOU IDIOTS! ALL YOU DO IS ARGUE, OR ACT LIKE MORONS, OR…BE SPIN THE HEDGEHOG!" Aries finally LOST IT, picking up a car door and THROWING it into the Broken Shillelagh, "I can't WORK with some washed up gangster, dead officer without a LICK of police knowledge, an overrated hedgehog TEST DUMMY, and a nutcase who will NEVER amount to ANYTHING besides BRIEF COMIC RELIEF BEFORE BECOMING BEN TENNYSON FODDER! I'm going to find The Nation MY WAY. It's every man for himself anyway. You idiots would just break something else or screw up some more! For all we know, they know we're coming because YOU IDIOTS TALK TOO MUCH!"

Aries stormed off, more frustrated about not catching The Nation than anything. He probably needed a moment to cool off…give him a day or so to get himself calm. He walks his way to The Steelport Hotel, and the Hardcore Specialists just move the rubble, deciding to call it a night for now. Psymon, though, looked the angriest of the four. The "Ben Tennyson fodder" quip and the comment about "Never Amounting to Anything" may have made the Crazy Horse a little peeved. Especially when he observes the company he's with…former Hardcore Champions. Once he gets up, Psymon storms off to the hotel for a night's sleep without a word. Spin, more peeved about getting used and abused the entire search, just groans and silently says, "Asshole" under his breath towards Aries before he teleports away. Senji looks at Tommy…and Tommy looks at Senji…and the former AWF/UCA Dual Hardcore Champion retracts his Crow Claws and says to Tommy…

"…Sick of this BS. Let's get a drink. Let them cool off before we go get them together again for tomorrow."

Vercetti shrugs, and then agrees to it…because at this point, they both needed it. "Sure, why not?"

They both walk back to the hotel, leaving a mangled mess of Saints stuck under the rubble.

Back in the arena, Gary Oak is carrying Blue Oak down the hall…and Penny Sanchez runs over and interviews them.

"Excuse me, Gary and Blue…are you two…together again? Is the war over?" Penny asked.

Gary looked at Blue…and he said, "Yeah…it's done…it's all over. I dunno WHAT he'll do with Red…"

"…but me and Gary's beef is over." Blue said to complete the thought, like a twin. Professor Oak ran backstage and put a hand on the two boys' shoulders. He was swelling with pride, joy, and tears…

…and he embraced them in a light hug while sobbing. "I am so GLAD you boys are back…"

Gary chuckled, "Yeah…I think we got ourselves a calm holiday sea-…" Gary's smile quickly dropped…and Blue stared forward…

…right at BROCK SAMSON behind the Oak Patriarch…

…"GRANDAD MOVE…" Gary warned as he let go of Blue and charges forward, but he's too weak to do ANYTHING! Brock KNEES Gary hard in the kidney and THROWS him against a wall to enhance the pain he was already in! But now PROFESSOR OAK was MAD…and HE stomped his way towards Samson, MUCH to Blue's warnings to NOT do so!

"EXCUSE ME!? Where do you get off!?" Prof. Oak said to the back of Samson, "My grandson just went through the most emotional moment of his life, and you just ATTACK him because you felt CHEATED out of a win!? What is your issue?" Samson didn't face the professor, but the professor MADE SURE he did by swiveling him towards him! "Look at me when I am TALKING TO YOU!"

Brock looked down at The Poke-Prof, and the old man was breathing heavily. "SHAME ON YOU! You leave my grandson alone! You hear me!? LEAVE THEM BOTH ALONE!" Professor Oak SLAPS Brock Samson…

"GRAMPS!" Blue rushed over, and Samson grabs him and THROWS him over onto Gary…and Professor Oak grabs a chair from nearby and SLAMS IT ONTO SAMSON'S BACK!

…BUT SAMPSON NO SOLD THAT ENTIRE HIT, NOT EVEN FEELING IT…

"…You probably know you were too old…probably gonna die soon anyway…so why not end your life right now…?" Samson smirked…

…AND THE HE GRABS PROFESSOR OAK…

"GRAMPS!" Gary & Blue said at the same time…

…AND THEN BROCK SAMSON DROPS HIM ON THE CONCRETE FLOOR WITH THE ADVENTURE (F5)!

"OH SWEET CELESTIA…" Dash yelped.

Gary's eyes widened like saucers as he and Blue crawled over to their grandfather…and Brock Samson chuckled while looking down at Gary…

"…Sorry about your happy ending, little man." He said with heavy sarcasm. "You want me again? Come after me on Showdown if you don't value your career. After tonight though, I honestly doubt you do."

And with that, Samson leaves while Blue calls for medics…and Gary's widened eyes slowly start blinking and turn into a look of pure RAGE…

"Oh GEEZ SAMSON…" Dash groaned. "YOU HAD TO RUIN THE HAPPY ENDING!"

"Oh he doesn't care. He just wants to get back at Gary for holding the durn ropes for their match at Fallout!" Sam exclaimed, "He CHEATED Brock out of a big win!"

"And so his GRANDFATHER deserved getting attacked?" Dash asked.

"Hey, HE shouldn't have tried poking the bull!" Sam said, "He should have STAYED OUT OF IT."

"Oh you are INSUFFERABLE…" Dash yells while pulling at her hair.

"Well folks, we shall keep you posted on Mr. Oak's condition…" Courage said solemnly, "…and as for us, we have to move on…as we have our NEXT special guest announcers!"

Inspector Gadget, in the middle of the ring, announces for everyone…"…Everyone, may I welcome to you…the guest commentators for this next match…WCW's old heads and commentators…JOHN HAVOC & CHARLIE BONES!"

The crowd POPS CHEERS for Bones & Havoc, being led to the ring by Jupiter & Lola Bunny, both girls wearing their Tag Titles on their waists. The Sarcasm King, Bones, chuckles while being led by Jupiter. And Havoc is being led by Lola, and he high-fives as many fans as he can.

"Bones & Havoc, leading WCW's Cartoon Division through the late 80s to the early 2000s. WCW went down because of some bad management decisions that B&H never were a part of. But they tried their best to make The Cartoon Division great." Dash said, "The Tick's own WCW merchandise would sell more than Goku's WWE merch! The Monday Night Wars, they led WCW's Cartoon Division against WWE's Animation Division! And added in with ECW's Blood & Ink Division, it was AMAZING in the 90s for a wrestling fan!"

"Bones & Havoc said they would NEVER work for Vince McMahon, so they work for Force the Fox in UCA…who, funny enough, got his start as a WWE intern in the 80s and a UWE intern some time after that." Sam said as the two put on headphones, "Hey you two…how surreal you boys feel right now?"

"Well it ain't NORMAL." Bones said, "WWE…we're commentating on here…under THEM…I like WCW though."

"Yeah glad Anarchy was given SOME form of power for himself." Havoc said. "God forbid VINCE controls it like he did ECW. Ugh…"

"Well hey guys…" Dash said, "Let's not worry about THAT…let's instead worry about what's coming NEXT…"

And as soon as Dash said that, the quartet of helicopters begin to fly above the arena. The crowd starts to pop while they hover over the arena…

…and reveal THE ELIMINATION CHAMBER inside of it. The copters then begin to lower it…as scenes of Chambers of WWE past are shown. Tai going through a chamber pod with a Toss from Ash, Naruto having his face scraped along the pod, Henry Wong diving off the ceiling only to crash and burn while Paul takes advantage and wins The Toon Title from him, Mega Man .EXE gets a SPEAR from Avalanche into the chain link walls…and then other company highlights, such as Crash Bandicoot diving onto Scourge from atop the cage, Beowulf Spearing Kurt Hudson, Mikasa Ackerman diving off the top of the pod…

…and the pod is finally down…

…and the bell rings as the Slot Machine rolled one more time tonight, and shot out six coins…Mega Man .EXE, Arkham Knight, Glitchy Red, Deathstroke, Black Mage, and Deadpool…

"The following contest is an ELIMINATION CHAMBER MATCH…and it is for The WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP WRESTLING Cartoon World Championship!" Inspector Gadget announced.

…

…and then the lights black out…and the initial tunes of the Lavender Town theme play…

…and then they flicker…

…and then Glitchy Red appears in the flickers, face as stoic as it can be…

…and then "Don't Die Digging" by The Graduate plays to some cheers (the hardcore WCE contingency and the creepypasta fans)…and the lights POP back on as GR's expression IMMEDIATELY turns insanely happy! He walks down the ramp and high-fives whatever fans actually aren't creeped out or scared by him!

"Coming to the ring first; representing WCE; Glitchy Red!"

 _ **It's just another lonely night that I can't sleep**_

 _ **You know it's scary**_

 _ **How much I need you lying next to me**_

 _ **I've dug a hole that I can't seem to climb out from**_

 _ **So much to carry but I won't stop until I know it's done**_

 _ **And it was harder than I ever expected**_

 _ **Although I seemed so calm and collected**_

 _ **I think I'm still recovering**_

 _ **Trying to find a way to just stop digging**_

"…Who is this guy? Anarchy gave a nobody a World Title Match?" Sam asked.

"He's Glitchy Red, a creepypasta version of Trainer Red…and the FUSION tag partner and former FUSION Tag Team Champion with Kurt Hudson!" Dash exclaimed. "He also won things in independents!"

"So yeah…nobody." Sam bluntly stated.

 _ **Out of control, I'm getting closer**_

 _ **To the end of the road**_

 _ **I know that I'm going where I'm not supposed to go**_

 _ **I don't care what they say anymore**_

 _ **Out of control, I'm getting closer**_

 _ **Nothing to hold**_

 _ **I know I'm going where I'm not supposed to go**_

 _ **I don't care what they say anymore**_

GR walks towards the chamber…and gulps…everyone is nervous with their first Elimination Chamber…

…but he sighs and gains the fortitude to walk into that Chamber.

"Call me CRAZY…but I think he's a sleeper." Havoc said, "Guy looks like he can do something big. He's gonna shock some people. TRUST me. He may not win, but he may just get a big moment."

"I agree…well sorta. Maybe a kinda big moment." Bones said, "If he wins though…that's gonna be something-"

"Awful." Sam finished.

 _ **Here comes another lonely night that I can't sleep**_

 _ **You know it's scary to think**_

 _ **How much you know about me**_

 _ **Sometimes I think we're making terrible mistakes**_

 _ **Are we just working our way up to another heartbreak**_

 _ **And it was harder than I ever expected**_

 _ **Although I seemed so calm and collected**_

 _ **I think I'm still recovering**_

 _ **Trying to find a way just to stop digging**_

GR stands in the ring, awaiting the next person...

…and "Transformation" by Takeharu Ishimoto begins it's beat…and white lights engulf the arena...

…and after the "IT'S OVER!", fireworks EXPLODE in purple and gold! And Black Mage walks out, how FWE IC Title draped on his shoulders.

"And his opponent: representing FWE and their Intercontinental Champion; Black Mage!"

 _ **Fragments of those memories are scratching my nerves**_

 _ **And I am hearing their voice in deepest reverb**_

 _ **I've got to get out of this frame before I'm tamed**_

 _ **Why can't you leave me alone, for just one night?**_

"Okay I SLIGHTLY know him." Sam said, "Talented kid with a Belt."

Black Mage holds up his RR Armband arm and exclaims, "ALL HAIL THE ROOKIE REVOLUTION!"

"And ANOTHER of them RR folk." Dash said. "But what are his chances?"

 _ **I crack open my secrets and then see them come in flocks**_

 _ **One after another they're looking for the sweetest block**_

 _ **Build it up and then, yeah, tear it down**_

 _ **Amuse those nine muses by making breakdown noise**_

 _ **(Is this what you're searching for?)**_

 _ **(Are you scared to know the truth?)**_

"He has a nice chance. He is killing it in FWE. But just because he is a Champion doesn't mean he is the default guy with the best chances. Dude is COCKY." Havoc said. "He needs to focus. He seems like the guy to take the time out to make fun of someone."

 _ **Now, open your eyes the pieces are all over**_

 _ **Now, you should accept this**_

 _ **It is over**_

 _ **Now, keep your eyes on this corruption**_

 _ **Come on, yes, you should watch this transformation**_

Black Mage floats to the steel steps…and then climbs up and goes towards the ring. He flips over the ropes, and then holds up his Title Belt as the music dies…

…and then Dr. Wily's classic theme plays (because that theme is too awesome to just be his theme), and the arena lights dim…as The TitanTron and stage show flashes Mega Man Classic winning The World Title from Raphael in 1988, becoming the first Video Game World Champion…

…and then Mega Man Volnutt winning The Royal Rumble in 1996 and then beating Yusuke for The World Title at WrestleMania XII as a flash of him shows on the stage…

…a flash of Mega Man Starforce is shown onstage as he is shown "Gaming Killing", SFKOing Master Chief into the concrete and taking down Falco…

…and a flash of a guy in a hood is shown onstage…

…and the lights pop on when-

 _ **I'm here to show the world!**_

 _ **I'm here to show the world!**_

 _ **Come on**_

 _ **Bring it on**_

The lights come on fully, when MEGA MAN .EXE flashes up a peace sign before taking off his hood! The four Mega Men then raise their Mega Busters in the air and each charge up shots…before firing a simultaneous blast in the air, causing it to EXPLODE and send blue embers down on .EXE. The crowd is popping for .EXE, loving the new classic as one fan sign says, "Get The X Out!" in reference to a certain former pacifist…

"And next; representing WND; Mega Man .EXE!" Gadget said as Lan (okay his Navi) left his fellow Mega Men to walk down the ramp, high-fiving fans!

 _ **Do what I say "Better watch what I do"**_

 _ **Better heed the warning I'm here to give you**_

 _ **If you ever doubted me, you don't have a clue**_

 _ **I'm here to show the world**_

 _ **I'm here to show the world**_

"Now HERE is someone the fans wouldn't mind winning!" Dash said, "He just needed a TAG TITLE to be a Triple Crown and Grand Slam Champ!"

"He's the ONLY person in this match who has BEEN in an Elimination Chamber!" Courage said, "2003! Ash Ketchum was Champion! Mega Man .EXE, Avalanche, Raimundo Pedrosa, Chase Young, and Gary Oak...Mega Man lost The Title in June due to a screwjob by the mogul Wizard Kelly, who vacated The Title after he cheated to win it! Those six fought HARD…and AVALANCHE would win The Title for The Brotherhood of Mutants!"

 _ **Things are exactly what they seem**_

 _ **I will define the things you dream**_

 _ **Go check the scores again**_

 _ **I come out a perfect ten**_

 _ **They broke the mold when they made me**_

 _ **Bring it on**_

Mega Man throws up a finger on the steps…and then looks back at the chamber…memories flood back to him…the absolute pain he went through in there…but it was for one more chance at the limelight…so he stepped on inside the chamber.

 _ **Do what I say "Better watch what I do"**_

 _ **Better heed the warning I'm here to give you**_

 _ **If you ever doubted me, you don't have a clue**_

 _ **I'm here to show the world**_

 _ **I'm here to show the world**_

"I gotta say he has one of the best chances in this match." Havoc said. "Though OTHERS DO have better chances…"

"He's got the EXPERIENCE…I think he has the best chance here…" Bones said. "THE absolute best."

His music dies down as he gets into his pod. .EXE stands inside, and the referee closes the pod and locks it on him…

…

…and then ANOTHER helicopter flies over the arena, but THIS ONE gets huge boos as it has The UEPW logo on it...and "I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin plays…

 _ **Now the dark begins to rise**_

 _ **Save your breath, it's far from over**_

 _ **Leave the lost and dead behind**_

 _ **Now's your chance to run for cover**_

…and ARKHAM KNIGHT appeared from inside. The Corporate Hierarchy nodded to him, and AK lowers a ladder over the ringside area.

"And introducing; representing UEPW and The Corporate Hierarchy; Arkham Knight!"

 _ **I don't want to change the world**_

 _ **I just wanna leave it colder**_

 _ **Light the fuse and burn it up**_

 _ **Take the path that leads to nowhere**_

"Hey…isn't Arkham Knight-"

"Don't spoil it, Bones." Havoc sighed. "THIS guy…NO interference. NO ONE to run in for him. He may be in dire straits for this one. He is a guy who relies on his men. That's how he did what he did to Gotham. Without THEM…"

"I wouldn't count him out Mr. Havoc…he can still take on Batman." Courage said.

 _ **All is lost again**_

 _ **But I'm not giving in**_

Arkham Knight makes his way down to the steel steps from the ladder, and he then walks into the chamber. Black Mage glares at him, and Arkham Knight ignores him while making his way to a chamber pod. He steps inside, and the referee closes the pod on him.

 _ **I will not bow**_

 _ **I will not break**_

 _ **I will shut the world away**_

 _ **I will not fall**_

 _ **I will not fade**_

 _ **I will take your breath away**_

oonwriter 2.0

 _ **Fall**_

BUT THEN FIRE EXPLODES from the stage…

…and then "Coming Undone" by Korn plays…as highlights of Wilson's career, from his AWE World Championship Match where he beat Robin to become Champion, to him becoming the first CCW Universal Champion…

…

…and then DEATHSTROKE walks onto the stage, his AWE World Championship firmly on his shoulder. He was representing CCW tonight…but he also repped AWE with his Title…

"And next; representing CCW…and maybe AWE, I dunno; he is Deathstroke…Slade Wilson!" Gadget announced.

 _ **Keep holding on**_

 _ **When my brain's tickin' like a bomb**_

 _ **Guess the black thoughts have come Again to get me**_

 _ **Sweet bitter words**_

 _ **Unlike nothing I have heard**_

 _ **Sing along mocking bird**_

 _ **You don't affect me**_

"I said Titles don't affect the probability of a winner. They don't." Havoc said, "But SLADE goes above those chances. He is not the strongest or the fastest, but he is TOP TIER SMARTER than most! He is a World Champion for a REASON. He won The Universal Title first for a reason!"

"Deathstroke learns EVERYTHING about his opponents before he fights. And he comes in with prep time spent WELL." Dash said.

 _ **That's right**_

 _ **Deliverance of my heart**_

 _ **Please strike**_

 _ **Be deliberate**_

Deathstroke walks towards the steps…and he steps onto them…and hands his Title to somebody else to hold.

"And of course he has some unrelated relations with the man coming out AFTER him." Courage said.

"HE is who I fear the MOST in this match…" Sam said, "He's a mean galoot. He got everybody in this match scoped out…"

 _ **Wait**_

 _ **I'm coming undone**_

 _ **Irate**_

 _ **I'm coming undone**_

 _ **Too late**_

 _ **I'm coming undone**_

 _ **One looks so strong**_

 _ **So delicate**_

 _ **Wait**_

 _ **I'm starting to suffocate**_

 _ **And soon I anticipate**_

 _ **I'm coming undone**_

 _ **One looks so strong**_

 _ **So delicate**_

Deathstroke steps into the chamber pod, and his music dies when the pod is locked…

…and the crowd cheers OH SO LOUD because they know who is coming next…

"And oh man they KNOW who's next!" Dash exclaimed. "LET'S BRING 'IM OUT!"

"Oh he pulled off something AWFUL at Mania 29…let's see how he pulls off his distastefulness THIS time…" Sam groaned.

…and then rumbling could be heard…followed by explosions from the back, and LARGE BULLETS being shot out from the back to over the crowd…

"WHAT IN SAM HILL?" Sam shouted in pure shock.

"OH GEEZ!" Dash jumped.

"WHAT THE…?" Havoc raised an eyebrow…

…

…and soon enough…TWO LINES OF SOLDIERS marched from the backstage to the stage…and then started marching to make two rows down the long week…the left line of soldiers wore Canadian uniforms…while the right side were US soldiers…

…and then "World's On Heroine" by All plays to a big pop!...

 _ **The world's on heroin**_

 _ **I'm on strike against all this laziness**_

 _ **I try to go for all**_

 _ **Despite all the underachievers**_

…AND THEN DEADPOOL RIDES IN FROM THE SIDE OF THE STAGE…ON A FREAKING CANADIAN/US ABRAMS TANK…

"OH WOOOW…" Dash began to LAUGH heartily, "…OH THIS IS AWESOME! GO WCW! GO DEADPOOL!"

THE CROWD POPS HUGE for the Merc, who waves an American Flag with the Canadian Maple leaf in the corner where the stars would be!

"And finally; representing WCW; he is The World Championship Wrestling Cartoon World Champion; 'The Merc With A Mouth', Wade Wilson…Deadpool!" Gadget exclaimed.

 _ **From the government to the drive thru guy**_

 _ **Delayed results with no reasons why**_

 _ **My only guess: they must be high**_

Deadpool, wearing a "CLOUD FOR SMASH" shirt, yells out, "THIS IS FOR YOU, SCORPION-SENPAI!" before he hops on the barrel and jumps off onto the stage!

"Well…he made a HELL of an entrance!" Havoc exclaimed, "But can he make a hell of a POP here tonight in that Chamber?"

"I think he can! I got Deadpool ALL THE WAY!" Dash exclaimed happily.

"Me too!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, right next to the commentary somehow.

"Get outta here Pinkie!" Dash exclaimed happily.

"Okay!" Pie giggled and ducked back down.

 _ **I wanna put an end to all of them**_

 _ **But I don't know where to begin**_

 _ **'Cause I'm pretty sure the world's on heroin**_

Deadpool RAN down the ramp, the camera panning out to show the scope of the arena…the large crowd…and the long ramp Deadpool is on, symbolizing winding path to The Title…The TitanTron played clips of Wade's career…from his wacky debut at The Clash of the Titans, to his Hardcore Title win, his time in The Immortals, his feud and match with Claude Speed, his match at Mania with Itachi and breaking The Streak…

"Deadpool DEBUTED in this business at The Clash…and from DCA to CASZ to WWE, he won midcard to Hardcore Titles…he is CASZ Iron Fist Champion…was DCA Intermediate Champion…was WWE Toon Hardcore Champion…then won The Rumble…had to FIGHT for his Main Event spot BACK…and then BEAT THE STREAK OF ITACHI UCHIHA…" Courage said, "And then he went to WCW as the first draft pick, and beat Yusuke…and he is being called THE MAN of WCW…and his career has come full circle…defending The World Title at a WWE sponsored crossover event inside The Elimination Chamber…what a CAREER in just half a year."

 _ **The world's on heroin**_

 _ **Everybody is standing in my way**_

 _ **I try to use my brain**_

 _ **Stupidity is thrown in my face**_

Deadpool hands his Belt to the referees outside, and Wade steps inside to go to his pod.

"I gotta ROOT for him…but whatever…just win it and bring us back The Belt so Yusuke can dethrone ya, ya goof." Sam said.

Wade steps into his pod, and the referee closes it as his music dies…

Black Mage gets up, and GR gets outside, and he grabs the head and flips over him, DROPPING HIM HEAD FIRST ONTO THE HARD FLOOR WITH A ZOMBIE SNAPPER (Natural Selection)! GR holds his own back after that, because it hurt HIM just as well. He, however, still picks up Black Mage and grabs his head. He runs, but BM reverses and runs with GR and SLAMS HIM FACE FIRST INTO THE CHAIN LINK WALL! (Courage: OH! And the chain link already in play!) Glitchy Red holds his face, and Black Mage kicks the gut and Double Underhooks the arms before lifting him and DROPPING HIM with a Firaga DDT, his Double Arm Lifting DDT! GR's face CRASHES onto the hard floor, and Black Mage pins him with a hook to the leg!

1…

2

Glitchy Red kicks out.

"Glitchy Red matching up with Black Mage." Bones said."Kid is pretty good."

"But Black Mage, he's starting to come back…and I think he could put away Glitchy Red soon enough before the next guy even comes in!" Courage said.

Black Mage picks up Glitchy Red…and he runs towards Deadpool's pod, and SLAMS him face first into it! GR stumbles, and Black Mage kicks the gut and lifts him for a Suplex…and bounces his back off the ropes and then PLANTS him with a Sitout Front Suplex Slam off the slingshot! Glitchy Red is PLANTED on the face, and Black Mage backs up into the ropes, and he DROPKICKS the head of GR…and then GR slowly gets up…and then Black Mage stalks GR…and he finally spins…and GR DUCKS and a grab to the arm and neck for Black Mage from GR…and yet Black Mage reverses and AEROGA KICK (Jumping Corkscrew Roundhouse Kick)! GR GOES DOWN AND BLACK MAGE PINS HIM!

"OH GEEZ of course we lose him first! I'm sure you all had your BETS on him right?" Bones said with HEAVY sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh stop it Bones." Havoc said, "PIN FOR BLACK MAGE!"

1…

…

2…

…

GLITCHY RED KICKS OUT!

"OH MAN! Now THAT'S resilience!" Dash exclaimed.

"Okay fine, he surprised me too." Bones said, looking at Havoc who was giving him a raised eyebrow, "Oh PLEASE like YOU thought he would survive."

"…What would we do without you Bones?" Havoc chuckled, "But MAN! That was a HUGE kickout!"

And the counter starts going down…

10…

9…

Black Mage wanted Glitchy Red out before the next person came in (8…), so he grabs GR and puts him in a Standing Headscissors…(7…)…lifts…and GR HEADSCISSORS TAKEDOWNS HIM RIGHT INTO THE HARD CHAIN WALL! (6…5…) GR backs into the ropes…and he springboards off (4…) and backs into Mage with an ELBOW to take him down! (3…2…) GR claps his hands and yells, "OH YEAH!"…(1…)

 _ ***BUUUZZ!***_

"Black Mage COULDN'T get him out yet! And now we see who comes out next!" Courage looked.

The lights flash around the four pods…

…

…

…and stop on…

…

…

…

…"AND HERE COOOMES THE CHAMPION!" Dash shouted.

DEADPOOL escapes the pod to a huge pop, and then hops on the ropes and then back into the ring…and then hops on the ropes and SEATED SENTONS GR off the springboard! Deadpool runs and Dropkicks Glitchy Red into the ropes! Deadpool, who was allowed to bring one weapon into the chamber (as the others were allowed to as well), and he brings out a kendo stick from his pod! The swordsman runs and SMACKS the kendo into the neck of Black Mage, and then SMACKS it into the head of GR! GR and Black Mage get up at the same time, and Deadpool comes from behind and puts the kendo in front of them and DROPS THEM with a Double White Russian Leg Sweep!...However, DP didn't think that through, so his is hurt in the process as well. But GR and BM go back first into the hard floor, and then Wade gets up and holds his neck.

"Deapdool may be moving faster than his brain can think, but Wade is EXPLOSIVE right out the gate!" Courage said.

Deadpool spins around, and then runs towards GR and flips onto his feet for a front flip…and then handstands and flips onto GR's shoulders for a Hurricarana…but GR keeps HOLD of him…and he runs and POWERBOMBS HIM RIGHT INTO THE CHAMBER POD OF ARKHAM KNIGHT! AK jumps back a bit, and GR pulls out HIS weapon he was allowed to bring in…he went to his trunks, and pulled out a metal rod…and he measured Deadpool…and ran and WHACKED him in the back of the head! Black Mage slowly got up…and he runs, and GETS A BACK BODY DROP back into the ring! Black Mage steps back into the ring, and he GETS A LOW BLOW TO THE NADS WITH A JAB FROM THE STEEL PIPE!

"OOOOOOOW…" Sam cringed.

"Oh SWEET Mother THERESA, have mercy on that man's testiculars!" Bones exclaimed. "How are your KIDS, my man?"

Black Mage stumbles about, holding his nads and trying to grab hold of the ropes, and Glitchy Red picks him up from under his sore crotch and Electric Chair lifts him…and then HOLDS HIM high in the air…and DEADPOOL SPRINGBOARDS IN AND CROSSBODIES HIM! He goes and pins Black Mage! 1…2…Black Mage kicks out, and Deadpool asks, "NUT CHECK!" and lifts the legs of BM and LEG DROPS THE MIDSECTION HARDYS STYLE! Black Mage's eyes WIDEN as he squirms and wiggles around, and Wade sees Glitchy Red come from behind, and he ducks a right and lifts GR and Flapjacks him onto Black Mage! Black Mage holds his gut, and the ref counts 1, but DP jumps up and LEG DROPS GR, crushing Black Mage even more! "THIS IS THE THINGS I AM TALKING ABOUT!" Deadpool exclaims as the count starts again…

10…

9…

8…

"Here we go, another competitor, and DP has to be on alert! He's trying to incapacitate the two in the ring first…" Dash said.

7…

6…

DP waits , pointing at Mega Man, Deathstroke, and Arkham Knight (5…)…and then does The Rock's "Just Bring It" hand taunt. (4…)

"Deadpool openly TAUNTING his opponents! He has NO fear!" Courage said (3…).

"And no brain, but that goes without saying…" Bones shrugs. (2…)

"And HOW…" Sam agreed.

1…

 ***BUUUZZ!***

The lights flash around the three occupied chamber pods, and we are about to find out who is going in…

…

…

…

…"Ooooh…and HEEERE COOOMES DEATHSTROKE…" Courage said ominously.

The light shined on Slade's pod…and Wilson exits his pod with HIS weapon…a baseball bat made of titanium, vanadium, and depleted promethium…the same material as his claymore…

"I heard Deathstroke had that bat CUSTOM MADE to be like his giant sword…" Dash said.

"Yeah well let's see how hard it HITS…" Havoc said.

…and Wade holds out his arms and says, "HEY BRO! MY NIECE AND NEPHEW WATCHING US IN THE CROWD?" And Deathstroke GROWLS…

"Wade being WAAAY too friendly with a guy who actively HATES HIM…" Dash said.

"That's why he's a complete MORON…" Sam said.

"OR an idiot savant." Havoc said. "KEEP IN MIND, Wade normally wins his battles because he talks so much and does so many outlandish and unpredictable things, the opponent can't keep up and just gets frustrated. Wade COULD be playing mindgames."

Wade walks up to Deathstroke calmly AND GETS A PROMETHIUM BAT TO THE SKULL, SENDING HIM ONTO THE MAT KO'D!

"…OR HE'S A FREAKING DUMBASS! NO NO NO! NOT LIKE THIS!" Sam SCREAMED IN FRUSTRATION!"

"I-I-I THINK DEADPOOL IS OUT! I THINK SLADE JUST KO'D WADE!" Dash exclaimed.

"DEADPOOL! NO DEADPOOL!" Courage exclaimed.

The crowd is in a FRENZY…and DP hasn't moved SINCE the hit…Deathstroke calmly goes to his knees and hooks both legs.

"NO NO NO! NOT LIKE THIS DARNIT!" Sam was pulling at his beard. "ALL CAUSE THAT VARMINT THOUGHT HE WAS FAMILY! IT'S THE CLASH ALL OVER AGAIN!"

1…

…

2…

…

WADE KICKS OUT, MUCH TO THE LOVE AND RELIEF OF THE CROWD!

"OH…OH…OH THANK YA…" Sam, holding his chest from a near heart attack, said with a sigh of relief.

"Wade NEARLY lost that one…CALM THE HECK DOWN next time, Deadpool…" Dash said.

"Oh yeah THAT will happen." Bones said. "Wade'll think Deathstroke is coming over for Christmas no matter WHAT."

Deadpool gets to his knees and hands…and Deathstroke DEADLIFTS him and GUTWRENCHES him onto the hard floor! Deathstroke then gets in the ring, and blocks a swing of a metal pipe from Glitchy Red and THROAT THRUST! Glitchy Red stumbles and drops to his knees, and Deathstroke grabs him and puts him in a Standing Headscissors. He lifts him up for a Powerbomb-PIPE TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD! DEATHSTROKE GOES DOWN TO HIS KNEES! And Glitchy Red tries to go for a Kata Gatame, his Glitchy Finale!...But Deathstroke POWERS OUT before it can fully be cinched in and elbows GR off. Glitchy Red stumbles upward and RIGHT INTO THE TWIST OF FATE (Cutter…weird) FROM BLACK MAGE! Glitchy Red goes down, and Black Mage looks at Slade…"Resistance is a JOKE…" Black Mage said to Deathstroke…who stares at him with a smirk under his mask…though it just looks like a blank stare from everyone else's perspective.

"Slade, think he took that Resistance quip well?" Dash asked.

Black Mage throws a right hand, and it gets blocked, and LIFTS him…before backing up with a squirming Black Mage…running across the ring…and RUNNING POWERSLAMS him!

"Yeah, I think he took it perfectly." Bones said dryly.

"Running Powerslam, shades of The British Bulldog!" Havoc exclaimed. "And Deathstroke covers The IC Champ!"

1…

…

2…

…

Black Mage KICKS OUT, and Deathstroke scoffs…

Black Mage kicks Deathstroke off, and then he starts throwing rights and lefts right at the bigger guy (course he ain't THAT big…). Black Mage grabs the head and European Uppercuts him, and then kicks the gut and then grabs the neck with his arms, lifts, and plants him on the mat with his Sparkga (Sit Out Side Slam)! He keeps Deathstroke on the mat for a pin…1…2, Deathstroke kicked out. Meanwhile outside, Glitchy Red gets up a LOT quicker than a delirious Deadpool. GR grabs the legs of Deadpool, and he takes him to his back…and then Glitchy Swing (Giant Swing) RIGHT INTO THE CHAIN LINK! And then he spins him again RIGHT INTO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CHAIN LINK! And then he does it AGAIN! AND AGAIN! AND AGAIN! AND AGAIN! AND AGAIN! AND AGAIN!

"AND AGAIN!" Dash said.

"AND AGAIN!" Bones said.

"AND AGAIN!" Sam said.

"AND AGAIN!" Havoc said.

"AND AGAIN!" Courage exclaimed.

He just keeps GOING, SLAMMING Wade into different sides of the chain wall…and then he finally hits THIRTY HITS…and then stops the spinning...and then falls back and TOSSES Wade RIGHT INTO THE CHAINS!

"Well now THAT is one way to incapacitate your Champion!" Courage said, "Glitchy Red may have just gained a few fans from this!"

Deadpool slides down on the chains…and then Glitchy Red goes to the near left corner of the ring and climbs onto that. He makes his way to the top…and then readies his arm as Deadpool slowly rolls around…

…

…and then jumps off to MISS THE DIVING ELBOW, CRASHING ONTO THAT HARD FLOOR!

"OOOH GOOD GRACIOUS, MAY HIS ELBOW REST IN PEACE!" Dash said…as the camera show GR's elbow BUSTED from that move.

"Ouch...you crash and burn in that chamber, you pay EXTRA FINES for your mistakes and misses!" Havoc said.

Glitchy Red rolls onto his back and groans while holding his elbow…and the counter starts going down…

10…

9…

Black Mage lifts Slade for a Back Body Drop, (8…) but Slade lands on his feet behind Mage (7…) and then DISCUS LARIAT when he Black Mage turns around (6…)! Slade grabs the head of Black Mage, and tries for a Gogoplata! (5…) But Black Mage, before Slade can get the leg behind him, (4…) LIFTS Slade in a surprise feat of strength, runs (3…)…and POWERBOMBS SLADE OUT OF THE RING AND ONTO THE HARD FLOOR! (2…)

1…

 ***BUUUZZ!***

"OOPH! Powerbomb to the outside, Black Mage SAVING his own hide from elimination!" Dash said as the lights flashed over both cages.

"Oooh yeah! Now who's No. 5?" Bones asked, "I bet it's Arkha-"

MEGA MAN .EXE'S TURN! His pod opens!

"-Man! Mega Man .EXE! Knew it" Bones exclaimed.

"Uh-huh, I'll believe it." Courage said dryly.

"Which means Arkham Knight will be the final man in…oh he must LOVE that. Him AND his GM Billy." Dash said.

.EXE walks in, and stares around at the downed GR and Wade. And .EXE runs and Clotheslines GR back down! He goes after Wade and Clotheslines HIM down! He then enters the ring and Black Mage turns to Mega Man, who runs at him! Mage ducks a Clothesline, and Mega Man bounces off the ropes back to Mage…and Black Mage CATCHES him with a Tilt-A-Whirl-no, .EXE flips BEHIND Black Mage and locks in a Half Nelson…and DATA-BYTE! Half-Nelson Bulldog! .EXE takes him down, and then hooks the legs! 1…2, Black Mage kicks out, and he sees Deathstroke get up on the outside. He runs and FLIPS OVER the ropes and BATTERING RAMS him with a Shoulder Block! Mega Man .EXE runs to the near right corner and scales it with his running momentum, and then FLIPS OFF for a Moonsault to take down-CAUGHT by Deathstroke! Running Powerslam…

…DOES NOT happen! .EXE slips behind Slade, and then DROPKICKS him into the chamber pod!

"Slade was looking for that Running Powerslam into the pod, but Deathstroke gets countered!" Bones exclaimed, "That PUSH into the pod may have given Slade some brain damage even HE can't heal from."

Slade stumbles a bit, and he is bent over FOR THE EXECUTION (Scissors Kick)…but Slade ducks The .EXEcution, and then then GRABS the neck of Mega Man…and then LIFTS HIM and COUNTERED INTO SIT OUT FACEBUSTER ONTO THE HARD FLOOR! Slade holds his head, and Mega Man holds his own butt in pain. Mega Man gets up, and then grabs the legs, looking for the Haas of Pain, or as Mega Man calls it The Blue Screen of Death…but Slade pushes him off. Mega Man stumbles back, but goes right back to Slade and GETS A BIG BOOT! Mega Man's house of fire goes kaput. Meanwhile Black Mage sees Glitchy Red slide into the ring, and Deadpool slowly tries to get up. GR gets up first…and Black Mage motions to Deadpool. GR shrugs and says why not, and both grab Wade and lift him over the ropes with hooked arms…

…and Wade LANDS on his feet behind them after the attempted Double Suplex and NECKBREAKERS them both!

"Oh! Wade with some life folks! And that life may be the momentum he needs!" Dash said, "Oh! But that timer! (10…) Arkham Knight is about to enter! (9…)"

Deadpool gets up, and he grabs Glitchy Red (8…), who ran to him, and THROWS him over the ropes (7…) towards Deathstroke and Mega Man. Black Mage stumbles to (6…) Deadpool, and he grabs him and Inverted Atomic Drops him (5…) before Back Body Dropping him towards the other stars! (4…) Deadpool runs the ropes…and then comes back towards that pile (3…) and then FLIES OVER FOR A SPRINGBOARD CORKSCREW SPLASH ONTO THEM ALL! (2…) Deadpool stumbles, but STILL yells out, "I HAAAVE THE POWAAAH!"

1…

 ***BUUUZZ!***

The lights still flash around the pods…and then Arkham Knight is allowed out. And he's holding a SHOVEL from inside HIS pod. Deadpool says, "I see the symbolism there…did you know I can't die?" He asked, sliding into the ring to meet him. He swings with a right, but it misses and Arkham Knight DECKS him in the skull with his shovel!

"And Arkham Knight in, EVERYONE is in-OOH!" Dash exclaimed. "…That smarts…"

Arkham Knight SMASHING that shovel into Wade! And now he's lifted him back up!" Havoc said, "Oh man what's he doing leading Wade into that corner?"

"Maybe to play a few GAMES with him?" Bones said dryly.

Arkham Knight climbs to the top…

…but he isn't done in THAT regard. …Because he then climbs TO THE TOP OF THE POD! And he's pulling Wade up to the top with him!

"Oh waitwaitwait!" Exclaimed Havoc said, "Maybe he IS about to play a game…of RISK…"

"Oh man that was corny…" Dash snickered, "But correct! He's making GAMBLES!"

AK lifts Wade to the top of the chamber pod…and hooks him with a package…albeit he can't stand ALL the way up, he has the ability to at least do what he wants to do as he deadlifts Wade by the waste all the way to the chamber pod…and then lifts him for a Powerbo-WADE SLAMS THE METAL PIPE INTO HIS HEAD! He had picked it up while he was being dragged! Wade DROPS onto the mat…a long and painful fall…

…BUT ARKHAM KNIGHT FALLS OFF THE POD ONTO ALL THE OTHERS ON THE OUTSIDE OF THE RING, TAKING THEM ALL DOWN!

"OH! And the fall! Arkham Knight goes falling on them all! And Wade may have still gotten hurt, but this was better than the alternative!" Havoc said.

"Yeah, I think Arkham Knight might wanna try and think about going for big spots too early in his entering matches like these." Bones said with a smirk.

"EVERYONE is down…the FIRST PERSON to get up will have the BIGGEST advantage!" Dash said, "This match is about to KICK into overdrive!"

Everyone was writhing…

…

…

…

…and then Black Mage rolls onto his feet…and he stumbles upward. Glitchy Red was next…and he did not get the time to rest, because Black Mage was ON HIM. He Double Underhooks him AND LOCKS IN THE SLEEPGA LOCK (Double Underhook with Bodyscissors)! AND HE WAS TRYING TO-

…no, The legs aren't FULLY locked in! And Glitchy Red is SQUIRMING around, trying to get out…and so he FLIPS over the mage and BRIDGE pin…1…2, Black Mage rolls back and he gets to his feet. He STILL has the double underhook and CAN'T drop him with a Firaga DDT because Glitchy Red FLIPS him over his head and Mage lands right on his back on the hard floor! GR backs up and stumbles, then sees him get up again…and he lifts up Black Mage from under him…and Electric Chair…but this time he wants MISSINGNO. Wrath (Croyt's Wrath)…!

…

…but Black Mage uses his own weight and rolls Glitchy Red up into a Victory Roll…!

1…

2…

But then Glitchy Red rolls HIM into a Victory Roll…

1…

2…

3!

"HOLY CELESTIA, BLACK MAGE IS OUT! GR JUST UPSET BLACK MAGE!" Dash exclaimed as the bell rung for the elimination.

"OH MAN! HAHAHA! OH I DON'T EVEN THINK BLACK MAGE CAN BELIEVE IT!" Bones exclaimed.

And he was RIGHT…Black Mage stared on in SHOCK as Glitchy Red rolled off of him and celebrated. He looked to the ref and said, "No…NO…NO…"…but then Inspector Gadget said…

"Black Mage has been eliminated!"

"CONFIRMED BUDDY!" Bones said.

"Oh he looks DISTRAUGHT." Courage said.

"He's a Champion, he thought he was goin' all the way! Can't always assume!" Sam said. "BYE-BYE!"

The ref said Mage had to get out the ring…and Black Mage held his head and pulled at his hat as he left…

Glitchy Red CELEBRATED as Arkham Knight got up, the crowd cheering a bit for him…and Glitchy Red YELLED in insane excitement as he grabs Arkham Knight and held him back to back, holding the head…

"Oh! Oh Poke-Flow!" Dash exclaimed.

"The ORIGINAL Red's finisher!" Havoc said, "Glitchy Red paying homage to his namesake-HEY! BLACK MAGE! AEROGA KICK TO GLITCHY RED! What the hell was that for…!?"

"Ya dense, Havoc?" Bone asked him, "Mage is a little pissy! Pissy people to pissy things!"

"And he's taken him down with that kick to the face! Not fair!" Dash exclaimed.

MULTIPLE referees grab Black Mage, and NOW he complies…while he holds up his IC Title and says, "FOREVER A FAILURE, NO MATTER WHAT FLUKES YOU MANAGE TO PULL OFF…"…

…while Arkham Knight, he drags himself onto Glitchy Red and hooks the legs…

"Oh NO! Glitchy Red come on!" Dash exclaimed.

"NO! Arkham Knight's about to steal a pinfall!" Courage exclaimed.

"This isn't fair! This isn't fair at all!" Havoc said.

1…

2…

3!

The bell rings, and Arkham Knight rolls off of Glitchy Red…and Gadget says…

"Glitchy Red has been eliminated!"

The crowd boos, and Arkham Knight gets up as GR is helped up to be escorted out.

"Well that's just FAIR…" Dash said.

"Now we're down to FOUR men. And Slade has gotten up…" Havoc said.

Slade gets a kick to the gut from Arkham Knight, and he elbows the head of Slade before lifting him and Scoop Slamming him! Deadpool, now up, grabs the metal pipe again, and he tries to go outside the ring…but Mega Man .EXE slides under Wade and enters the ring! He grabs him by the waist and German Suplexes Wade with a bridge! 1…2, Wade kicks out. Wade slowly gets up, and Mega Man runs the ropes and EXEcution MISSES…Wade gets up and turns to Mega Man and SMASHES the pipe into his head! Mega Man falls over…and a slight redness can be seen on his head. Not a gash, just a slight cut. Wade CROUCHES…and stalks Mega Man while moving his feet…

…Mega Man gets up, and Wade hooks the neck with the arms, and ELBOWS…Mega Man escapes, and then he pulls Wade in for a SEGA STUNNER! Wade gets stunned…but doesn't go down! So .EXE DELIVERS ANOTHER SEGA STUNNER! And THIS TIME he goes down! Shades of his teacher…and then he runs the ropes…

"SEGA Stunner taking down Wade, and Deadpool prone to ANOTHER MOVE!" Exclaimed Courage as .EXE runs the ropes…

…

…and Moonsaults BUT GETS KNEES FOR THE LIONSAULT! And Wade kips up, and Mega Man stumbles into the neck hook AND THEN THE MERC BOTTOM!

"And that's The Merc Bottom! And that meeeans…" Dash was JITTERY with excitement…

"Oh GOOD LORD not this buffoonery…" Sam groaned.

Deadpool got in front of a writhing Mega Man and he felt THIS was his chance…the chance to beat a former World Champion and Chamber participant…

…so he slipped off an elbow pad SLOOOWLY…but he realized he was in a chamber, so no fan could get it…

…"Oh fine, you people can have it." Deadpool said, throwing his elbow pad towards the screen and it landing on David the Shining Ice's lap. He crossed his arms multiple times and ran the ropes once…

…and then twice…

…

…RIGHT INTO A KIPPED UP MEGA MAN'S HANDS KICK TO THE GUT! He runs the ropes…

…and THEN DROPS HIM WITH THE EXECUTION!

"EXECUTION! THE FORMER WORLD CHAMPION DROPPING WADE WILSON!" Havoc exclaimed.

"OH I KNOOOW WADE DIDN'T SEE THIS COMING!" Bones exclaimed, "HE KEEPS TRYING TO TAUNT AND JOKE, HE GETS ROCKED LIKED THIS!"

"Deadpool dropped, and Mega Man! Mega Man with the cover, our World Champion is prone on his back!" Dash said, chomping her hooves…

1…

…

2…

…

WADE KICKS OUT!

"OH THANK YOU…" Dash slumped in her chair.

"Come on YOU IDIOT! QUIT JOKIN' FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!" Sam shouted. "This is the SECOND TIME your durn BUFFOONERY almost cost us The Title! THIRD STRIKE, AND YOU'RE OUT YA DURN IJIT (idiot)!"

"That's who he is! He HAS to joke!" Dash said, "It's his personality! His charm!"

"And his charm MIGHT cost WCW their World Title…" Bones said matter-of-factly.

Wade sits up, dazed…

…and outside, Arkham Knight gets a few rights from Slade, and then Arkham Knight blocks one and kicks Slade in the gut. Slade holds his gut, and Arkham Knight grabs the head and scales the cage for a Sliced Bread-NO HE GETS THROWN TO THE GROUND! Arkham Knight holds his back in pain…

…and when he tries to get up…Slade SNATCHES THE NECK…and looks at a pod…

"OH…OH SLADE IS RUNNING!" Dash shouted.

"SLADE WITH EVIL INTENTIONS!" Havoc said.

…

…CHOKESLAM-is TURNED INTO A DDT INTO THE POD! Arkham Knight saves himself from even MORE pain as Deathstroke collapses on the pod. And Arkham Knight backs away from Slade…

"Arkham Knight on the retreat to heal, and…wait what the…what is he…" Havoc looks as Arkham Knight climbs that near right corner…

"Arkham Knight not playin' games folks! " Bones said.

"And Arkham Knight also playing with his career! NO WAY he can do that!" Courage said.

"Don't doubt Knight! Don't doubt him!" Said Havoc. "I THINK ARKHAM KNIGHT MAY BE TRYING TO MAKE A MOMENT…"

Arkham Knight measures Deathstroke from across the ringside, the mercenary slowly getting up alongside the pod…

…

…

…

…and Arkham Knight walks the ropes a bit...jumps off _**AND PUTS SLADE THROUGH THE CHAMBER POD WITH A COAST TO COAST VERSION OF HIS REVENGER**_ (Double Foot Curbstomp) _**TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD! HE DROVE HIM RIGHT THROUGH THE PLEXIGLASS POD!**_

 _ **"SWEET MOTHER THERESA, ARKHAM KNIGHT GOT SOME MILEAGE OFF OF THAT JUMP! HE WENT COAST TO COAST AND GOT ALL OF THAT CURBSTOMP!" Bones shouted.**_

 _ **"SLADE IS DOWN IN THE CORNER! ARKHAM KNIGHT JUST MADE A MOMENT, BUT DAMN IF HE AIN'T IN PAIN TOO!" Dash exclaimed.**_

 _ **"HE NEEDS TO GET ON SLADE! HE NEEDS TO GET ON HIM IMMEDIATELY!"Havoc exclaimed, "THAT PIN! THAT ELIMINATION IS JUST RIGHT THERE, WAITING TO BE MADE!"**_

Arkham Knight…he manages to push himself up as the crowd chants, "HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!",…and drag Deathstroke out the chamber pod in order to hook the leg and pin him…

…

1…

…

…

2…

…

…

DEATHSTROKE KICKS OUT…

"WHAT THE HELL?" Bones shouted.

"OH THAT'S JUST NOT HUMAN…!" Dash exclaimed.

"HOW THE HELL DID HE KICK OUT OF THAT!?" A shocked Havoc asked.

Arkham Knight was SHOCKED…but then his shock turned to FURY…and he got up and started YELLING at Slade, nearly throwing a TANTRUM over the kickout!

"One corporate jackass crying over another!" Dash said. "All we need is Tyson Blake to complete the trifecta!"

…BUT MEGA MAN HOPS OVER THE ROPES WITH A SPRINGBOARD AND CROSSBODIES HIM INTO THE CHAIN WALL! And Mega Man looks to Slade…because he's JUST got out of a big move…and it was time to take advantage with one more big strike. So he picks him up and knees him, and them puts him into a Standing Bodyscissors…

…AND GOES FOR A FLIP PILEDRIVER…BUT SLADE COUNTERS…

…AND FLIPS HIM RIGHT OVER HIM AND ONTO THE BACK OF HIS HEAD! Mega Man CRASHING into the hard floor, and Deathstroke holding his OWN head, knowing how close HE was to getting TWO lethal head shots in a row…

"Deathstroke thanking his lucky stars he made the reversal in time…and Mega Man, holding HIS head…" Havoc said.

Mega Man is slow to get up…

…but Deathstroke SNATCHES the neck of Rockman…

…

…

…

…and LIFTS HIM HIGH AND PLANTS HIM WITH A CHOKESLAM BACK FIRST INTO THE HARD FLOOR!

"OOOH…MEGA MAN…I THINK HE'S OFFLINE AFTER THAT ONE!" Bones quipped.

"Mega Man PLANTED after that one…and Deathstroke hooks the legs…!" Courage said

1…

…

…

2…

…

…

3!

The bell rings, and the crowd boos as Gadget announces…

"Mega Man .EXE has been eliminated!"

"This guy is AWE WORLD CHAMPION for a reason!" Bones said.

"And the Chamber experienced veteran gets eliminated by a World Champion…and we're seeing and DC vs. Marvel sight here…Deadpool vs. Deathstroke is about to happen again…and Deathstroke staring RIGHT AT DEADPOOL…and did Wade SMILING at Slade…" Sam said.

"NO NO…he's about to do something STUPID AGAIN…I KNOW IT…" Sam said.

Wade says, "Hey! Let's put on a great match bro! Let's make something the fans will never forget! And neither will the kids! Jericho and Rose need this lesson!"

Slade's eye twitches…and no he enters the ring…and cracks his knuckles as the crowd chants, "DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE!"…and Slade says…

…"….I'll give you a lesson ON WHY I COULDN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU…"

AND HE DECKS HIM IN THE JAW…and then he SNATCHES THE NECK…

"OH NO, DURNIT! STRIKE THREE! STRIKE THREE!" Sam shouted and groaned.

"DEADPOOL BEING LIFTED FOR THE RIDE-OH! OH HE REVERSED IT INTO THE STANDING DEAD-SHOT! DEAD-SHOT!" Dash exclaimed as INDEED, Wade got in a Standing Dead-Shot (Complete Shot)!

"WADE ROLLING DEATHSTROKE INTO A COVER!" Courage exclaimed.

1…

…

…

2…

…

…

DEATHSTROKE KICKS OUT!

"Deathstroke SURVIVING by the hairs on his chin!' Bones said.

"Wade was so close! Just that MILLISECOND MORE…" Dash said.

"Wade needs to stay on him, don't give him any time!" Sam said.

Deadpool gets up and immediately drops a Leg Drop on Slade…and then gets up and drops another Leg Drop…and then another…and then another…and then another…and then stops…and then jumps…and then DROPS A FINAL ONE! Wade gets back up…and he makes sure that Slade is down…

…

…and then kicks him into place and sheds ANOTHER elbow pad…

"Come on Wade don't waste time keep going!" Havoc exclaimed.

Wade throws his elbow pad away and it lands in Forcewalkers's dorm room…and then he runs the ropes

…

…once…

…

…twice…

…

…and RIGHT INTO A BIG BOOT TO DAZE HIM! AND THE A LARIAT THAT SENDS HIM OVER THE ROPES!

"STRIKE THREE DURNIT! STRIKE FREAKING THREE!' Sam RAGED at his seat, his entire face red and his ears SPEWING steam!

"…Man…" Dash stared in amazement, "…wish I could do that."

Wade stumbles up on the outside as Deathstroke exits the ring. "Your IDIOCY is going to give CCW and The Resistance PRECIOUS new hardware…". Wade, dazed off the boot and fall onto the floor, says, "Nice one bro…you got me there…"

…and it was at this time…Slade Wilson finally SNAPPED…

…

…AND HE GRABS DEADPOOL AND RUNS…AND PUTS HIS HEAD THROUGH A PLEXIGLASS POD!

"GOOD GRIEF!" Courage cringed.

"Wade called him family ONE too many times…" Bones said. "GOTTA LOVE a family dispute!"

Deathstroke exclaims, "I! AM NOT! YOUR FAMILYYY!" AND HE LIFTS WADE AND CHOKEBOMBS HIM ONTO THE HARD FLOOR!

"CHOKEBOMB…AND WADE IS WRITHING IN PAIN!" Havoc said, "Healing factor or NOT…that hurts like HELL!"

Deathstroke picks Wade up by his neck…"I want nothing to do with YOU…"…and KNEES him in the neck! "…Your FAMILY…"…AND KNEES HIS CHEST, ALMOST CAVING IT IN!..."Your FOURTH WALL FREAKS…"…AND SLAMS IT INTO THE CHAIN LINK WALL…"…AND NOTHING ELSE THAT INVOLVES WADE WILSON!" AND HE THROWS DEADPOOL RIGHT ONTO THE PLEXIGLASS! Deathstroke gets major boos from the crowd…

…and Deathstroke picks Wade up again…

"Wade looking like a MESS…Deathstroke ANNIHILATED him!" Dash said, pointing out Wade's bleeding back and chest from the repeated slams…

…and Wade PUSHES Slade off and INTO the plexiglass pod…and then spins around and NAILS-NO! SLADE SCOUTED THE DISCUS KO PUNCH! HE LIFTS WADE UP OFF THE MOMENTUM! On his BACK…

"HE SCOUTED IT! REVERSAL! HOW IN THE…" Dash looks around.

"SLADE…DEATHSTROKE…THE MASTER STRATEGIST! THE MASTER OF PREP TIME AFTER BATMAN!" Bones exclaimed.

Deathstroke has Slade on his shoulders AND DROPS HIM WITH THE WILSON DRIVER ONTO THE HARD FLOOR!

"STRIKE THREE DARNIT! HE WASTED IT AAALL!" Sam holds his face in his hands.

"IT'S OVER! IT'S ALL FREAKING OVER!" Dash panicked.

"WWE CAN'T LOSE IT, WE CAN'T LOSE! NOT NOW! WCW HAS TO PROVE ITSELF AS A BRAND!" Courage exclaimed. "WE LOST MOST OF OUR MATCHES TONIGHT, BUT WE CAN'T LOSE THIS!"

"THIS IS WHY I WANTED YUSUKE! DEADPOOL AIN'T A MAN, HE AN IDIOT LIKE EVERY OTHER OF THEM FOURTH WALL GOOFS! HE'S A DAN HIBIKI, NOT A TYSON BLAKE!" Sam SPEWED HEAT from his body in RAGE!

Slade pins Deadpool…and he hooks both legs…

"DARNIT…" Sam said.

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

 _ **DEADPOOL ROLLED A WEAK SHOULDER UP! DEADPOOL GOT A SHOULDER UP!**_

"SWEET PRINCESS CELESTIA, DEADPOOL DID SOMETHING! DEADPOOL IS STILL CONSCIOUS!" Dash exclaimed.

"HOLD ON…HOLD ON…THIS…IS THIS REAL LIFE…?" Courage asked.

"OR IS THIS A FANTASY?" Bones continues.

"NOT NOW CHARLIE!" Havoc exclaimed.

Deathstroke STARES WIDE EYED AT WADE…

…but he stays on Wade…

…

...but Wade yells, "TESTICLE ATTACK NUMBER FORTY-NIIINE…!"

…AND PUNCHES SLADE SQUARELY WHERE RAVAGER & JERICHO CAME FROM…!

"OOOOH! THE LITTLE STROKES MAY HAVE JUST POPPED!" Bones exclaimed. "THANK THE PRESENCE FOR HEALING FACTORS!"

"WADE FOUND LIFE SOMEHOW! AND HE'S ROLLING AWAY FROM SLADE!" Dash exclaimed.

Slade stumbles about, just GRASPING at his crotch…and Deadpool is leaning against a plexiglass pod. Deathstroke tries to walk that pain off…but he is STILL GRASPING for some relief. Wade, meanwhile, is trying to heal…

…and he slowly picks himself up…he looks to Deathstroke…and chuckles a bit…

"…Sorry bro…may not be able to give me any more nephews & nieces for a while…"

And when he heard THAT…Deathstroke DAMNED THE PAIN and charged like an angry bull at Deadpool…!

"WADE NO NO STOP TALKING ABOUT FAMILY!" Dash exclaimed.

…

…and Slade MISSED WADE AND GOES CRASHING THROUGH THE PLEXIGLASS HIMSELF! WADE ROLLED AWAY!

"WADE! WADE GOT OUT OF DODGE…!" Dash exclaimed. "HE PLANNED THAT ONE!"

"I TOLD YOU!" Bones exclaimed. "HE'S AN IDIOT SAVANT! HE OBFUSCATES STUPIDITY! HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE READ HIS COMICS!?"

"DEADPOOL THRIVES ON STUPID BANTER! THAT'S HOW HE PISSES HIS OPPONENTS OFF SO THEY CAN MAKE A MISTAKE!" Havoc said. "…Oh Lord HE'S SMART…"

Deathstroke is slow to stand…and Deadpool is slowly stomping his feet…

…but he sees Deathstroke slowly get up from the rubble of the pod…

…and catches a stumbling Stroke WITH A PREMIUM HEART TO SEND HIM OVER THE ROPES AND BACK INTO THE RING! Deathstroke crawls…and he slowly tries to get up…

…and Wade is stomping his feet slowly…

…he's gathering power…energy…health…momentum…and he is trying to will himself back into this fight…

…the crowd is CLAPPING WITH HIM as he continues to stomp REPEATEDLY…

…

..and he shakes his arms and feeds off the clapping crowd…

…

…and raises hand while yelling, "CHIMICHANGAAAAAA!"

…and he enters the ring and NOW HE'S RUNNING! He bounces off the ropes and Corkscrew Elbow to the face! Wade bounces as Slade gets up, and Wade Irish Whips him to the far right corner and CLOTHESLINES him! He runs to the near left corner…then runs BACK to the diagonal corner and REAR END SMASHES HIS BUTT INTO SLADE FACE! Wade runs back to the diagonal corner as Slade slumps, and he runs back and HOPS ON HIS FACE FOR A BRONCO BUSTER, JUST REPEATEDLY JAMMING HIS CROTCH INTO SLADE VIOLENTLY!

"OH NOW THAT IS JUST HUMILIATING!" Dash said with a chuckle.

Wade gets out of the corner, and Deathstroke crawls out of it, just MORTIFIED AND EMBARRASSED…

…but when he gets up, he receives a running Wade off the rebound and GETS A REAR END SMASH TO THE FACE TO TAKE HIM DOWN!

"WADE WILSON IS ON FIRE, DEADPOOL HAS FOUND SOME ENERGY FOLKS!" Exclaimed Courage said.

Wade hops around excitedly, and then runs the ropes as Deathstroke gets up…

…and springboards off with a Moonsault THAT IS CAUGHT! SLADE STARTS READJUSTING THE MOONSAULT PROPERLY…!

"SLADE! HE CAUGHT IT! NO NO!" Dash exclaimed.

"SLADE GOING TO THE AWE WELL!" Havoc said.

Slade has him PROPERLY SITUATED…

…but Wade is struggling…DEATHSTROKE TRIES TO GET THE TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER OUT…

…

…BUT WADE MANAGES TO SLIP BEHIND DEATHSTROKE…

…

…

…

…AND HE LIFTS DEATHSTROKE…AND READJUSTING HIM…

"OH! WADE!" Dash exclaimed. "WADE HAS IT ALL READY!"

"WADE WILSON GOING FOR IT AAALL…" Bone shouted…

…

…TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER ONTO DEATHSTROKE! TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER! AND WADE COVERS THE DC MERC!

"And that TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER CONNECTS! WADE WILSON INTO THE COVER, FOR THE WIN!" Havoc said.

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

DEATHSTROKE KICKED OUT! NOT ENOUGH JUICE IN THE DRIVE!

"OOH! SO SO CLOSE! OOH WADE!" Dash said.

…

…AND THEN DEATHSTROKE SITS UP WITH WADE IN HAND…AND HE HAS HIM IN HIS GRASPS! And he gets to his feet…

…AND THROWS HIM WITH A FALLAWAY SLAM! Slade stumbles around…and he gets on the outside…

…and then jumps on the ropes and HE springboards to NAIL A FROG SPLASH! AND HE HOOKS THE LEG!

"WOW! You almost FORGET how versatile he is! AND THE LEG IS HOOKED!" Courage said, "Deathstroke tapping in DEEP within his repertoire to nail a Frog Splash!"

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

WADE KICKS OUT, AND DEATHSTROKE KEEPS CALM…but oooh is he ANGRY INSIDE…

"Deathstroke is PISSED…HE IS LIVID…Wade should NOT BE surviving like this, but he IS…and Deathstroke HATES THAT…" Havoc said. "To him, Deadpool is a PARODY of HIMSELF! And if he loses to a PARODY…man that's EGO CRUSHING to the man…especially with all the GOOFINESS Wade has subjected Slade to!"

Deathstroke shakes his head…

…all Wade says, "…He bro…we on for Thanksgiving?...loser cooks the turkey…"

…and DEATHSTROKE RAGES…and then tries to calm…because he almost forgot this is what Deadpool does to get his opponent's goat…

…so he just calmly gets up…and make his way over to his promethium bat…it nearly did the job early in the match...it can FINISH IT this time…

"That Promethium Bat back into play…Wade, it may be over if you get smacked with this…" Havoc said.

"He needs to dodge it! QUICK SAY SOMETHING STUPID!" Sam pleads.

"I think he ran that well dry." Courage said. "Deathstroke knows how to adapt…he's wiser to Wade's schemes now…"

Slade picks up the bat…and he turns to Wade…

…and Deadpool is none the wiser…and he can't even use The Plot Hole to help him right now…

…and Deathstroke measure Wade…and he swings…

…

…

…

…and WADE DUCKS IT…he managed to duck MATRIX STYLE…and then PELE KICKS the bat holding hand! Deathstroke holds his hand, and Wade rolls onto his hands and feet and charges at Deathstroke for a jump AND THE STANDING DEAD-SHOT ONTO THE PROMETHIUM BAT!

"DEADPOOL! DEADPOOL WITH AWARENESS ONLY MOST VETERANS USE!" Havoc exclaimed!

Deadpool tries catching his breath…but then says…

"…No…some random fans and my friends and family told me to lookout…" Wade said, making everyone and you go "Oh…"

"Oh…" Havoc said. "…WADE WILSON! DEAD-SHOT CONNECTED ON THE PROMETHIUM BAT! WADE, SLOWLY CRAWLING TO THE COVER!"

"COME ON YA VARMINT! GET THERE! GET THERE!" Sam exclaimed.

Wade is slow…he is very slow…

…but he gets an arm on him…and drapes himself onto him for the cover…!

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

3!

THE BELL RINGS! WADE WILSON ROLLS OFF OF DEATHSTROKE!

"DEADPOOL! DEADPOOL DID IT!" Dash exclaimed.

"DEADPOOL BEAT DEATHSTROKE, AND-OH LOOKOUT!" Courage shouted…

…AS ARKHAM KNIGHT LOW BLOWS WADE WITH A METAL PIPE FROM BEHIND!

"ARKHAM KNIGHT! THAT LITTLE CORPORATE WEASEL WAS HIDING OUT!" Dash exclaimed.

"ARKHAM KNIGHT IS ABOUT TO STEAL IT!" Havoc exclaimed.

Arkham Knight puts DP in a Standing Headscissors, and then lifts him up into a Gory Special to HUGE boos! And he then FLIPS Wade…and THE PILEDRIVER IS A NO GO! Wade manages to flip and land on his feet before jumping and KNEELING him in the nose before running the ropes, and springboarding off to NAIL THE DPDT (Diving/Springboard DDT)! And Arkham lands in the middle of the ring…

…and Wade looks around…and Arkham is barely moving…he grabs the metal pipe and starts BEATING Arkham Knight with it!...and then drops it. "CAN I DO IT NOW!?" He asked.

"DO IT! DO IT NOW!" Dash exclaimed happily as the crowd ALSO cheered. "WAIT WHO THE…"

…CARLOS RIVERA AND DONNY RIVERA OF UEPW'S CORPORATE HIERARCHY JUMP FROM THE CROWD! The C.A.R.T.E.L.!

"What the…WHY ARE THEY EVEN HERE!? THEY CAN'T EVEN GET IN!" Dash exclaimed.

"And aren't there THREE of them?" Courage asked. "Where's Alex Blaze?"

Wade sees the two…and he's no dummy, SOMETHING is up…Arkham Knight is down, and he better make this quick...so he starts his run RIGHT INTO A PAIR OF BOLT CUTTERS FROM ALEX BLAZE!? HOW IN THE HELL!?

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Dash exclaimed.

"HOW IN THE HELL…HOW IN THE…WHO…WHAT!?" Havoc exclaimed.

"WHERE WHEN WHY AND FREAKING HOW!?" Bones finished his partners phrasing.

"HOW IN SAM HILL DID THAT VARMINT GET INSIDE-WAIT THERE'S A HOLE! OH THAT GALOOT USE UNDER THE RING THE ENTIRE DAMN TIME!" Sam shouted angrily!

"THE ARKHAM KNIGHT! THIS WAS A SET UP!" Dash shouted.

Wade writhes in pain…

Alex Blaze CUTS the locks and chains holding the chamber door shut, and THE CARTEL ARE IN THE DAMN CHAMBER! AND NOW THE ENTIRE CARTEL IS STOMPING OUT DEADPOOL!

Crowd: AAASSHOOOLES! AAASSHOOOLES!

"THIS WAS A SET UP! THIS WAS A FREAKING SET UP!" Dash RAGED AND SPEWED HATE ON THE MIC, "MR. BILLY SET THIS UP TO STEAL OUR FREAKING BELT!"

And The C.A.R.T.E.L. lay off of Wade when Arkham Knight calls them off. And then he picks Wade up…and smirks…

…

…AND THEN HE NAILS THE PREMIUM HEART…and it stuns Wade…AND THEN HE LIFTS HIM…AND PLANTS HIM WITH THE GORY SPECIAL INTO A PILEDRIVER, THE ARKHAM DRIVER! THE HEAT IS PURE NUCLEAR!

"I AM ABSOLUTELY SICK! IN THE EXISTENCE OF THE ELIMINATION CHAMBER, I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYONE JUST EGREGIOUSLY BREAK DOWN AND TRY AND CHEAT THIS BAD INSIDE THE CHAMBER! THEY HAD THIS DAMN THING SET UP SINCE THE BEGINNING!" Havoc exclaimed, "BLAZE WAS HIDING OUT THE WHOLE DAMN SHOW UNDER THAT RING FOR EVERY DAMN MATCH JUST TO DO THIS! WERE YOU THAT DESPERATE!? WERE YOU THAT PRESSED TO TRY AND WIN!? THIS IS ABSOLUTELY PATHETIC!"

"AND THE PPG HAD ALREADY BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA BATMAN EARLIER SO HE'S TOO HURT TO EVEN FREAKING BE HERE!" DASH SCREAMED, NOW SHE WAS SPEWING FIRE OUT OF BODY!

"Oh she is MAD…" Sam ironically said.

Deadpool is flat on his back…and Arkham Knight and The C.A.R.T.E.L. just joke and laugh…and then AK just puts an arrogant foot on Deadpool…and referee Leslie Anderson is SICKENED…he is PISSED OFF…these four and their Hierarchy were making their names as the biggest group of HEELS on the circuit now…

…and Mr. Billy walks out with Thorin Oakenshield, his UEPW World Champion and Corporate Champ. Arkham Knight has the pin...and Mr. Billy smirks as The Riveras PUSH ref Anderson down to the mat and FORCE HIM to count…

"NO NO NOOO!" Dash yells.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Bones swore.

1…

…

…

…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… _ **WADE WILSON ROLLS A SHOULDER UP! HE ROLLS THE FREAKING SHOULDER UP AND PUSHES KNIGHT OFF! HE PROBABLY DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHERE HE IS BUT HE HAS LIFE!**_

"YES!" Dash chants!

"YES!" Bones chants!

"YES!" Courage chants!

"YES!" Havoc chants!

"YES!" Sam chants!

"YES!" Gadget chants!

"YES!" Leslie Anderson chants!

"YES!" The Cameramen chant!

"YES!" Ken Anarchy chants!

"YES!" TW under Ken Anarchy chants!

"YES!" Libby chants!

"YES!" Penny chants!

"YES!" Chuckie chants!

"YES!" Emerald chants!

"YES!" Renee Young chants!

"YES!" DPJ chants!

"YES!" Tade chants!

"YES!" Aerith chants!

"YES!" Michael Jackson chants!

"YES!" Vince McMahon chants!

"YES!" Luthor chants!

"YES!" Duke chants!

"YES!" Tifa cheered.

"YES!" Asui cheered.

"YES!" Mars shouted.

"YES!" YOU CHANT!

"YES!" The crowd chants!

"YES!" Brie Bella chants!

Daniel Bryan:…..Cool.

"OH YEAH!" exclaimed the Kool-Aid Man!

…who suddenly came crashing through the wall of the arena…prompting a series of awkward looks…before he fled back to whence he came.

THE CROWD IS JUST IN AN UPROAR! ARKHAM KNIGHT IS SHOCKED, HE'S PISSED, HE IS TELLING HIS MEN TO PICK WADE UP! AND WADE WILSON IS BARELY EVEN CONSCIOUS!

"WADE KICKED OUT! OH SWEET MOTHER THERESA AND THE WHOLE ORPHANAGE AND CONVENT, WADE WILSON HAS SOME LIFE IN THAT BODY!" Bones shouted.

"YES! YES OH FREAKING YEEES!" Dash shouted while zipping around over her desk!

"WELL DON'T CELEBRATE NOW! THEM VARMINTS HAVE WADE…!" Sam said, "HE CAN'T SURVIVE ANOTHER HIT!"

The C.A.R.T.E.L. hold Wade…and they hold him up perfectly as Arkham Knight holds the baseball bat! Mr. Billy said, "END HIS FREAKING REIGN!" and Akrham Knight measures Wade with that Promethium Bat…

…BUT WOLVERINE PUSHES PAST THORIN AND SLIDES INTO THE RING TO FIGHT OFF THE GROUP!

"HEY! WOLVERINE! WOLVERINE!" Dash exclaimed.

"WOLVERINE OUT HERE TO HELP OUT HIS CANADIAN BUDDY SLADE!" Exclaimed Bones. "WCW AND WWE FREAKING LEGEND THE WOLVEIRNE! GET 'EM LOGAN!"

Wolverine is SWATTING at Donny and Carlos, and then kicks Alex! But then Arkham Knight WHACKS him in the legs with the bat! And then the CARTEL start stomping on an alive but hurt Wolverine! The crowd boos, but Wolverine is still fighting them! And Deadpool is struggling to stand! The Arkham Knight goes for a swing on Wade!

Arkham raises the bat-

 _ **BUT THE THEN TICKS CARTOON INTRO PLAYS TO THE LARGEST POP OF THE NIGHT! EVERYONE IS ON THEIR FEET SCREAMING!**_

 _ **"OH SWEET CELESTIA, THERE'S NO WAAAY!" Dash exclaimed.**_

 _ **"I DIDN'T EVEN THINK HE KNEW THIS EVENT WAS HAPPENIIING!" Courage shouted.**_

 _ **THE TICK CRASHES THROUGH THE CEILING AND SPLATS ONTO THE STAGE…BUT GETS UP LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED AND STANDS ON THE STAGE TO AN EVEN LARGER POP! THE ENTIRE CROWD IS IN A WILD FRENZY AS THE CORPORATE HIERARCHY STARES IN PURE SHOCK!**_

 _ **"THE TIIICK! THE TIIICK!" SHOUTED BONES! "OH LORD, I LOVE THIS STUFF! THE TICK IS MAKING HIS RETURN TO A WRESTLING EVENT FOR THE FIRST TIME IN 2001!"**_

 _ **"OH I HAVEN'T SEEN THIS GOOFY BASTARD IN YEARS!" Havoc laughed and SHOUTED IN JOY! "AND THE UEPW CORPORATE LOOKS LIKE THEY'VE SEEN A BIG BLUE GHOST!"**_

THE BIG BLUE CHEESE WAGS HIS FINGER AT THE "EVILDOERS"…AND HE RUNS DOWN THE LONG RAMP TO GET TO THEM! Billy sends Thorin up there to cut the Tick off BUT THE TICK DECKS WITH HIM AND HUGE LARIAT!

"OAKENSHIELD! OAKENSHIELD GOT LEVELED!" Dash exclaimed. "AND HE'S GOING TO THE CHAMBER! KICK SOME BOOTY, TICK!"

Ark ham Knight tries to close the door on him, BUT TICK JUST BARRELS THROUGH AND SENDS ARKHAM KNIGHT DOWN! CARLOS TRIES TO MEET HIM, BUT THE TICK THROWS HIM INTO THE CHAIN WALL AND THEN THROWS HIM BACK OUTSIDE! DONNY RUNS, AND HE GETS GRABBED AND THROWS RIGHT OUTSIDE! The Tick enters the ring, and Blaze runs at HIM, AND Tick dodges him and DELIVERS A DUSTY RHODES STYLED BIONIC ELBOW FOR HIS FALLEN FRIEND! The Tick then spins his arms and raises his hand before he declares with the crowd…

"SPOOOOOOOON!"

The crowd LOVES IT as Tick then grabs Alex from behind AND SLAMS HIM WITH HIS TIMELESS TRUE HERO SLAM (Angle Slam)! MASSIVE POP FROM THE CROWD! The Tick picks Blaze up and then THROWS him out the ring! And he and Wolverine then go outside the ring, and close the chamber doors! The Tick and Wolverine, however…now have Thorin AND The C.A.R.T.E.L…

…BUT THEN KEN ANARCHY WALKS ONTO THE STAGE WITH HIS WCW ROSTER…FROM FACES LIKE JUDE LIZOWSKI TO TOMOKO…FROM HEELS SUCH AS DUNCAN AND ALBERT CONTIELLO…TO THOSE WHO SCREW ALIGNMENTS LIKE ANDROID 17 TO GRIMMJOW…THE WCW STANDS ON THE STAGE…AND THEN MARCH DOWN TO CONFRONT THE CORPORATE HIERARCHY…

"OH YOU ARE DEAD…!" Dash screams with delight!

The five of the Hierarchy look at the ARMY of WCW. They all may not LIKE Deadpool…but they would be DAMNED if they took the damn Title from them and screw over THE MAN like this…

…Mr. Billy sees Ken lead his roster down the ramp…and The Corporate Hierarchy is commanded to start a tactical retreat over the barricade! THE CARTEL AND THORIN GO OVER THE BARRICADE AND CALMLY WALK OFF TO THE STEPS…

"HAHA! YEAH YOU BETTER GET OUT!" Bones exclaimed. "THIS IS WC-FREAKING-W!"

And NOW…Arkham Knight was ALONE…and nobody was there to give HIM assistance…but he still had Wade on the ropes…Wade was STILL writhing…he went back in that ring and GOT THE DEAD-SHOT (Diving Complete Shot) RIGHT ONTO THE PROMETHIUM BAT! DEAD-SHOT, WITH THE LAST OF DEADPOOL ENERGY!

"DEAD-SHOT! IT CONNECTS! IT FREAKING CONNECTS!" Dash exclaimed.

"DEADPOOL IS EXHAUSTED AS HELL...HE HAS NOTHING LEFT!" Havoc exclaimed. "BUT HE GETS AN ARM ON KNIGHT! LESLIE ANDERSON MAKE THE COUNT!"

1…

…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

…

3!

"DEADPOOL RETAINS! WCW KEEPS THE WORLD TITLE! THE WORLD REALLY IS ON HEROIN, OR MAYBE I'M JUST SO DARN EXCITED!' Dash SHOUTED from her seat.

"WHEN IT MATTERED, WHEN IT TRULY MATTERED TO THE COMPANY AT LARGE…WCW PICKED UP THE VICTORY!" Havoc exclaimed, "DEADPOOL SHOWED HIS TOUGHNESS, EVEN WHEN FACED WITH INSURMOUNTABLE ODDS! AND THE LEGENDS AND THE ROSTER HAD HIS BACK!"

Deadpool is helped up by Wolverine…and he helps walk Wade out of the ring and out of the chamber…while the RAUCOUS crowd chants, "DEEEADPOOOOOOL! DEEEADPOOOOOOL!"…and Gadget HAPPILY ANNOUNCES…

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER, AND STILL WCW CARTOON WORLD CHAMPION; DEADPOOL!"

"Deadpool survived five other guys to retain his Gold! And it as ALL COME full circle!" Courage said. "He has left this event STILL CHAMPION and I think this roster, love him or hate him, recognize him as THE MAN…!"

"You don't HAVE to be the strongest or the fastest!" Havoc said. "But you gotta have SPIRIT! INTERNAL FORTITUDE! You gotta march to the beat of your own drum! To be a leader, not a follower, and um….SOME OTHER CLICHÉS!"

"What my partner OH SO WONDERFULLY put down for you was that Deadpool is no traditional DUDE…but he showed some HEART out there! He showed some GUTS! And when the chips were down, he was RELIABLE AND exhausted EVERY bit of power he had to RETAIN HIS GOLD, EVEN WHEN everything looked BLEAK! And THAT is something that the roster respects! Not everyone likes Wade…but after what he showed in there, you damn well gotta RESPECT Wade and RESPECT WCW!" Bones said.

The Tick HOISTS Wade onto his shoulders, and Wolverine hands Tick The WCW Belt, and he hands it Wade in what could be a passing of the torch from one goofy top man to the next. Deadpool yells out, "ADRIAAAN…I MEAN TIFAAA…I DID IIIT…!" And fireworks go off all around the arena, filling the night sky with different colors of green, purple, blue, and yellow…before we finally see red fireworks fill up the black sky and for the Deadpool mask logo.

And backstage, Raimundo is holding his Briefcase…and he OH SO DESPERATELY wants to go out there…but he angrily SLAMS his hands against the wall and walks off. He has a heart…and he absolutely HATES IT…

"Well folks we had so much FUN TONIGHT! And man I wanna see how ANIMATED TOPS THIS!" Dash exclaims with chuckles! "WWE MAY NOT BEAT WCW THIS TIME!"

"Thank you Bones & Havoc for being here!" Courage said.

"You may never see us on WWE TV again…but this was fun." Havoc chuckled.

"MAN I wanna get some more commentary time! Better call Force!" Bones chuckled.

"WCW WINS IT ALL FOLKS! HAHAAA!" Sam happily shouts before hopping on the table and square dancing!

"This is Courage the Cowardly Dog with Rainbow Dash and Yosemite Sam! And we shall see you NEXT TIME! GOODNIGHT! AND CATCH NIGHT TWO TOMORROW!" Courage exclaimed.

The WCW Roster claps while The Tick holds up the worn by victorious Deadpool! And Wade raises his Title in the air for the crowd to see as the show fades to black.

 **WWE**

 **Then.**

 **Now.**

 **Forever.**

* * *

A/N: SORRY FOR the delays in uploading these. I really needed a break from Animated stuff. But now I am uploading this story whole on here. Night 1 for now. Night 2 by the end of next week.

Thanks for Reading (and being patient)! Please Review!


	13. PRESHOW Garfield vs Ivan Drago

The show starts...and the crowd, albeit still filing in, get to witness the preshow!

"Welcooome to Pride & Glory Night 2! The preshow is starting and we have a very...INTERESTING preshow for you tonight!" Fillmore said.

"Oh boy, the preshow match is going to be WIIILD…" Randall said, "HOOOSS! HOSS! HOSS POWER! Garfield vs. a DEBUTING Ivan Drago!"

And right as Randall said that, the bell rung…and Marceline stood in the ring with a mic…and "Bad Man" by Jim Johnston played…

…and the camera panned up to TRULY emphasize the gargantuan size of Garfield (for his matches). Jon Arbuckle stood next to him, patting his back while walking him down the ramp.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring first; representing XCW; The Cat On 'Roids Himself…Garfield!" Marceline exclaimed, already getting cheers for her more…rogue-ish…announcing.

"I hate her already." Randall said.

"But can you hate Garfield's position right now? The DEBUT match for IVAN DRAGO…" Fillmore said.

"I cannot. MOSTLY because it means a win for WWE." Randall said. "WCW lost more than they won. 3/12!? REALLY!? WWE better pick up this freaking slack!"

The big cat steals the snack of Nathan Blair's daughter, the hot dog of Ruby Rose, and the chili dog of Sonic the Hedgehog in the crowd before licking his lips and walking onto the steps. He steals a jawbreaker from Eddy, CHOMPS half of it away, and then throws it back to him. Garfield steps over the ropes and then makes his way to the center of the ring, keeping a stone face about him while throwing fists. He yells, "I'M GONNA BREAK HIM!" while stomping around in the ring.

"Garfield is a former XCW World Heavyweight Champion, beating Super Mario AND Bugs Bunny, TWO legends, to win it!" Exclaimed Randall. "Add in his old WWE Animal Championship year long reign (when he was a tad smaller) in the 80s, and this guy is a bonafide legend in his OWN right…and Drago may just BREAK him."

"I would not say Garfield would lose just so easily. Drago should have some issue with him." Said Fillmore as Garfield's music died…

…and the crowd waited…anticipating the debut of the killer…

…and then Ludmilla Drago walks out in a business suit, complete with slacks and heels with a blazer and a blouse. She does a brief power walk while gaining whistles from the crowd…who she glares at with contempt.

"You cheer because you know not who is coming out, and what our mission is." Ludmilla says in a thick Russian accent. "It is not just America that needs cleansing. It is the entirety of The FWM. The heroes that you used to worship should no longer hold sway on the minds of the collective audience. And yet we still worship them like gods. Son Goku, Sonic the Hedgehog, Scorpion, Tai Kamiya…you worship these ailing heroes. But no more. For coming out next is a man who has vowed to destroy your heroes in one swift punch. Your loves will fall and your mindsets will crumble. These men…their words have more weight than the obese cat in the ring. And my husband will have no more of this. Hiring Tommy was a mistake. More old men wasting away in Ivan's new domain. Allow us to show the world and The WWE exactly WHO is it that has entered this business. The man who KILLED Apollo Creed in the ring and, subsequently, the American Spirit…America rise…for Ivan Drago!"

 ** _I MUST BREAK YOU_**

Those words ring out in the PA system before "Roar of the Lion" played…and Ivan Drago walked out, wearing Russian Army uniform and regalia. His boxing gloxes were not there…he had no Queensbury Rules holding him back from inflicting damage. And he KILLED a man WITH those rules still in place. Imagine what he can do WITHOUT them…

"And his opponent; representing WWE; from Moscow, Russia; coming in at 6'7, weighing in at 122 kilos (268 lbs.); with a reach of 203.2 centimeters (80 inches); he is The Siberian Express…Death from Above…I am totally not being fed these lines…The Siberian Bull; Ivan Drago!"

"Is it possible to pre-piss your pants before someone does something violent?" Randall asked. "That is one big, angry cat…and speaking of Drago, there's Garfield ALSO looking mad."

Garfield glares at Drago, fearing him NOT one bit. Drago steps onto the steel steps and enters the ring. He beats his chest with his taped hands and raises them into the air. He lowers them quickly, sending fireworks raining down on the ring as Drago stands in the fireworks shower. Arbuckle, his shirt on fire, pats the flames out in a panic.

"This guy KO'D Dan Kuso. TWICE. Come on, Dan Kuso is a tough guy. Fighting Spirit? He did what BROLY couldn't do. He KO'D FIGHTING SPIRIT. Dan Kuso has fewer BRAIN CELLS because of what Drago did. ONE PUNCH." Randall said.

"His 'Tsar Bomba' Superman Punch, named after the most powerful nuclear weapon ever developed by man." Fillmore said. "Garfield has to AVOID THAT at ALL COSTS. Also Drago is JUST starting out. What he lacks in true wrestling skill, however, he makes up for in pure skill. Imagine him and Little Mac one on one? Or him and Bald Bull? Him and Soda Pop? Battle of the Motherland?"

"The latter three could MAYBE hold a candle. But Little Mac?...Come on, be reasonable. Little Mac's Star Punch would be put out in an instant by a Tsar Bomba." Randall said. "But let's see if GARFIELD can survive the incoming nuke."

"AHEM…"

"'Oops'". Randall said, snickering as the camera panned to the Master Shake and Frylock. "Forgot you were heeere…"

"Little asshole." Shake said, "You gingers are the banes of my existence! Cartman was RIGHT! DOWN WITH GINGERS!"

"Shake, shut the hell up." Frylock said. "As for Ivan Drago…that's a big mother…and so is Garfield. HONESTLY…I won't judge anything just yet. Let's just watch for now."

Drago glares at Garfield…and Garfield just chuckles sinisterly at Drago…and the bell rings! Garfield runs at Drago, and DRAGO JUST GRABS GARFIELD AND THROWS HIM OVER HIS HEAD WITH A BELLY TO BELLY!

"GEEEEEEEEZ WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Shake spasmed.

"THAT, ladies & gentlemen…was PURE PURE POWER." Fillmore said.

"And Garfield…I have to say I really AM afraid for him!" Randall said.

"Don't be afraid for him! He's GARFIELD! Powerhouse Pussycat! He ain't afraid of nothing!" Shake exclaimed.

Ivan Drago got up and just started BOMBARDING Garfield with rights and lefts! And Garfield, STILL healing from his Last Man Standing with Tai, is NOT in the best place for a full on match. But Jon volunteered him for this bout. But he STILL gave Drago a headbutt and sent him backwards. Drago just shakes that off, and Garfield throws rights and lefts…and Drago just TAKES THEM…he keeps his guards up, and Garfield…is CONFUSED. So he grabs Ivan and throws him into the near right corner! Garfield throws rights and lefts, and he CONTINUES to take them before Ivan Drago GRABS the neck of Garfield and FIRES a left hand that dazes the cat! Ivan Drago LIFTS GARFIELD ON HIS SHOULDERS…

"OH THIS BASTARD IS STRONG!" Frylock yells in shock.

"HE AIN'T STRRRONGER THAT GARFIELD THOUGH!" Shake shouted.

…and Garfield puts his weight down and SNATCHES the neck of Drago…flips him…

…AND DRIVES HIM DOWN WITH THE LASAGNA DROP (Banzai Drop)!

"BANZAIII!" Shake exclaimed.

"And Banzai Drop PLANTS Drago! And Garfield with the pin, WOW…Garfield is a MARVEL." Fry blinked twice.

"And he is IMPRESSIVE." Fillmore said.

1-DRAGO KICKED OUT AT ONE.

"PFFFFFT DA HAYELL? WHAT AM I SMOKING TO SEE THIS!?" Shake shouted, his jaw agape.

"Whatever it is, Shake, we got a contact high." Fry said with widened eyes.

"OOOH What did I say?" Randall smirked. "This Drago is…a BEAST."

Crowd: WTF!? WTF!?

Garfield's eyes are wide as he picks Drago up and locks him into a Bearhug! The cat just growls and meows as he TIGHTENS the hold on him! Ivan, expressionless and emotionless, just shakes his arms and body as he tries to wiggle free. Garfield SMASHES his head into Drago repeatedly…and Drago just starts breathing REALLY hard. Garfield SCREAMS and TIGHTENS the hold to bone crushing pressures as Drago continues to shake. Garfield finally runs and RAMS Drago into the near right corner and just backs up…and RAMS him again! He's going to do his best to SMASH the bones of Drago into pieces…and Garfield just continues YELLING…but Drago finally decides that enough is enough…and starts BREAKING OUT OF THE HOLD…and PUSHING against Garfield's arms! Garfield is shocked, his eyes widen, Jon's eyes widen, AND DRAGO BUSTS OUT AND PUSHES GARFIELD AWAY!

"THIS GUY IS FREAKISHLY STRONG!" Exclaimed Fillmore exclaimed, "I'm sorry for repeating myself but MAN this guy is INSANE!"

Garfield bounces off the ropes from that push and comes back with a kick to the gut and a grab to the neck. He lifts Drago for The Chokeslam, and Drago uses that momentum to get himself high off the ground, break free, and then reel back TO DECK GARFIELD WITH HIS TSAR BOMBA!

"THAT KNOCKOUT PUNCH! GARFIELD IS LAID OUT ON THE MAT!" Randall exclaimed.

"THA-THA-…That cat ain't movin'…" Shake gulped. "He KO'D GARFIELD…call Frylock's mama it's over!"

"WELP…" Frylock said, "…this match-hey wait shut the hell up Shake. I don't have a mama."

Ivan Drago puts a hand on Garfield…and it is academic.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner; Ivan Drago!" Goofy announced. Drago gets up, and Ludmilla enters the ring to join him. The Bridgit Nielson lookalike holds up the hand of her husband…and Drago stares off…no emotion…no thoughts…

"…He isn't human…Russia made him just to KILL." Frylock said.

"Yeah…and he's in WWE…oh RAPTURE…" said Randall gulped.

"Well folks…we'll see you on the big night 2…" Gulped Fillmore. "Oh this is NASTY…"

Drago looks down at Jon, who is above his unconscious cat HIGHLY worried for him. Drago looks down…and emotionlessly utters…

"…If he dies…he dies."

…and then walks out of the ring, holding the ropes for his wife to exit first. Drago follows her, and they both walk up the ramp. Drago looked like he barely broke a sweat.

Backstage…we see Matt Ishida & Tai Kamiya, both wearing their Tag Titles on their shoulders. The Four Time Tag Champions are trailed by Sora, XCW Women's Title on her waist. Tai himself wore his XCW World Title on his waist. And then The ENTIRETY of The Digidestined come in and walk behind Tai. The crowd pops for this sight…

…but then Tai stops. "Hold on guys…I need to make a slight detour."

The team looks at Tai, raised eyebrows and confused looks abound. Tai takes a slight trip down the hall after seeing something, and he grabs a mic from a table…

…and then Tai walks out amongst the crowd members to a HUGE pop.

"What's Tai doing out here?" Fillmore asked.

"Wasting our time. START THE SHOW!" Randall shouted.

Tai walks around the crowd…but then stops in front of Davis Motomiya, who was relegated to watching from the crowd. He had figured it was much better if he stayed in the crowd for the show. He wasn't sure he had a country backstage in WWE.

"Davis…go backstage dude." Tai said to Davis, who was sitting with his sister and girlfriend (and kids, from the future...don't ask). Davis isn't TOO sure why Tai is saying this to him, but Tai then offers his hand. This confuses Davis, who then wondered why Tai was even doing this. He HATED him…or so he thought."

"Davis…" Tai said, "…I have a lot of…demons…I had to face when having a grudge against you. I'm not saying I'm just gonna downright trust you fully. You STILL need to work off some trust with me. What you did was just awful. …But if I don't forgive you, I'll be stuck with some demon haunting me for the rest of my life…and I don't need that." Tai shuddered, as if his demon metaphor was true…

…but that's ridiculous.

Tai offered his hand once more…and then Davis takes it. The Adventures leader helps Davis up, and then gives him a stern stare. Davis gulps...but then Tai rubs his head and tells him, "Go with our crew backstage."

...He said OUR crew. He accepted Davis back into The Destined! And the entire crowd CHEERED as Davis chuckles and goes to hug Tai...but Kamiya puts a hand out, saying that they weren't back THERE yet...but Davis still smirks and runs backstage to a cheering crowd!

"Well DAVIS has a country backstage! The Destined, once again!" Fillmore said

"BACK at square one Davis...Digivolution...back to that dump.' Randall said.

"Yeah, well don't be so...huh?" Fillmore was getting something from his headset. "...Um...um...okay...huh?...Oh boy, folks...! We got something major backstage! Our IC Champ Scott Pilgrim! Something happened to him!"

Backstage…SCOTT PILGRIM IS GETTING JUMPED BY THE BULLIES! Wolfgang is directing traffic, and Scott is HELPLESS against the 9-on-1 assault! He throws punches as best as he can, but The Bullies finally let him go SO WOLFGANG CAN WOLFS KICK HIS HEAD INTO THE GARAGE DOOR! Scott is KO'D after that, and Wolfgang smirks while scraping his feet on his face.

"Don't feel like a fighting Champ now, huh little geek boy?" Wolfgang smirks before KICKING the head into the steel garage door! He and his bullies leave…and Scott is KO'd on the ground…

"Oh nonono…! He has to defend his Title tonight! Next! WE CAN'T LOSE THE INTERCONTINENTAL TITLE! WE CAN'T!" Fillmore said.

"Oh man…I think we're in deep ish…" Randall said as the preshow faded away as EMTs began to check on Scott…

Then the lights dimmed...the show was about to start for Night 2...the crowd was cheering, excited and waiting in anticipation...


	14. N2 OPENER Extreme Team vs Team 2D

The WWE Intro plays, showing old and new faces intermixed...Vince McMahon Sr., Toots Mondt, Bugs Bunny, Mickey Mouse, Henry Wong, Ash Ketchum, Goku, Yusuke, Gohan, Sora, Commander Duke, Dan Kuso, Sailor Moon, Linus van Pelt, Wolverine, Vegeta, Itachi, Misty, She-Ra, He-Man, Superman, Deadpool, and then The WWE Logo appears.

 _ **WWE**_

 _ **Then.**_

 _ **Now.**_

 _ **Forever.**_

* * *

A space background is shown, with stars passing by the screen...suddenly, two golden outlines of a W appear and merge onscreen as The 80s intro played. Transparent visions of Bugs Bunny, Johnny Quest, Fred Jones, Wolverine, Commander Duke, Son Goku, TJ Dettweiller, Ash Ketchum, Henry Wong, and finally Taiki Kudo appear as numerous faces of present superstars appear on the passing stars. The W becomes fully golden as an announcer states:

 _ **"WWE Animated: Five Decades of Excellence".**_

* * *

 ** _This is a motherf*** emergency!_**

(Someone puts on an orange vest) _(Let's go!)_ (A girl puts on a baby blue shirt with a cat on it)

(Someone puts on a black cloak and someone pulls up their jean shorts) _St. Louis!_ _-you ready?_ (A gangster puts on a leather jacket)

(A boy puts on a blue shirt with a tomato on it) _Haha, A-T-L... let's go!_ (A green quilled mammal puts on a pair of shades and lets them shine)

(The tomato shirt blonde walks down the hall) _I told you all I was going to change the game_ (That scene transitions into the kitten shirt wearing red head with a tall man and several cloaked figures walking down a dimly lit hall)

(A backshot of four guys and a red-headed girl walking down the hall) _(L.A. all day!)_ (A man in black spandex with a dinosaur staff walks down the hall, a black helmet obscuring his face)

(A Water Tribe girl carries a steel chair in her hands as she stomps down the hall) _They can't stop ya boy_ (A boy in a yellow zig-zag shirt walks alone down a hall)

(A guy in a green jacket leads his army down the hallway) _They can't stop ya boy, I get money!_ (A green shirted man holding a katana walks down the hall with his blue haired girlfriend)

(We then go to a dimly lit ring as a guy jumps up to deliver a punch to the face of his opponent before the shot starts to buffer as he's in the air)

 _Y'all motherf- ain't ready, hey!_

(Aries Spears Riley through the screen to start the intro!)

(Lucy van Pelt appears in front of a clip of her Double Kneeing Young Gwen in the gut) _Just walked thru the door..._

(Young Gwen Tennyson appears on-screen in front of a clip of her Kennelly Kissing Arya Stark) _What's it gonna be?_

(Korra stands in front of a scene of her Roundhouse Kicking Joan Rivera) _I can't get to the floor..._

(Haruhi Suzumiya blows a kiss in front of a scene of her holding up her Women's Title) _Boys all over me..._

(Kari throws up the DX arms parallel to Rika stomping down a ramp) _Where my party, pparty, party, pparty people at?_ (Animated logo appears , surrounded by other company logos, before the dimly lit ring area before a clip of The END hanging Emmy)

(Sora appears on-screen as she delivers The Soaring Kick to Rika in the clip behind her) _Where my party, pparty, party, pparty people at?_ (Clips of Annie Frazier, Kiva Andru, and Aelita Schaeffer play out)

(Henry Wong appears on-screen as a clip of him H-Bombing Wolfgang plays) _Just walked thru the door!_

(Ben Tennyson smirks in front of a clip of him dropping Psymon Stark with an Intergalactic) _What's it gonna be?_

(Tai & Matt hold their Belts in front of a scene of them delivering Poetry in Motion) _I can't get to the floor!_

(Takashi Komuro stares plainfaced as Rei & Saeko stand behind him in front of a clip of him swinging his baseball bat) _Girls all over me!_

(Charlie Brown jumps for The Diving Elbow; Psymon Stark spins Moby off for The Psymonizer) _Where my party, pparty, party, pparty people at?_ (The Animated logo appears faintly before a clip plays of Brady raising his fists)

(Raimundo appears in front of a clip of him diving for an Airsault onto Itachi) _Where my party, pparty, party, pparty people at?_ (Flashing clips of Ben Omni-Smashing Undertaker, Joker grins over a writhing Speed, Tsuna running down the ramp, Scourge the Hedgehog flashing a grin, Tommy Oliver posing, Team 2D celebrating in the ring, the punch in the dim ring nearly connecting, Mangekyo Sharingan Eyes, and the punch finally connecting, leading to the WWE Animated logo on-screen with a flash of Vegeta raising his Title)

 _Well it's- (wait a minute) (The ENTIRE Animated Roster appears onscreen_ ) _comin' straight up out the Lou And-_ (and Vegeta raises a hand in front of all of them and SHATTERS the screen with a Big Bang Attack!)

We're shown The P&G stage again for Night 2, fireworks going off around the Greek/Roman Colloseum themed stage with different fireworks creating faces from Charlie Brown to Super Mario to Korra and more! The stage is the same as yesterday...but THE IRISTRON is back for one night. The crowd is PUMPED for Night 2, and we go right to the commentary...

"HELLOOOOOO AND WELCOOOOOOOOOME! WELCOME WELCOME WELCOME TO PRIDE & GLORY'S SECOND NIGHT, HOSTED BY WWE ANIMATED!" Table exclaimed.

The crowd behind Tarble chant, "VE-GE-TA! VE-GE-TA!" as always, and we get to see The Prince himself…with the WWE Toon Championship of the World on the table.

"My adoring public never fails." Vegeta said. "Hello folks, I am the reason you live. The Prince of All Saiyans, and KING of all commentary…Prince Vegeta! THE ONLY Commentary Champion in existence."

"What about Jeremy Ellis?" Iroh asked.

"CCW doesn't count. It never does." Vegeta said. "However, UWE is missing their prestigious Galaxy Title. Hope someone finds it soon."

"You never fail to amaze me, brother." Tarble said. "Anyway YES I am Tarble! The OTHER Saiyan Prince! And I am here with the 'The One Called Sailor Moon' and General Iroh! And they asked us…'Can Animated Top WCW's Night 1'?"

"Course we can! We won our first match!" Sailor exclaimed. "However those damn Bullies may have screwed us over."

"DAMMIT BULLIES! That Intercontinental TITLE CANNOT FALL INTO ENEMY HANDS! Let NONE of those wretched foreigners steal OUR gold!" Vegeta said.

"Yes well that is why the match is being MOVED OVER…so our next two matches are DIFFERENT and switched around." Tarble said as the Slot Machine rolled out the dials to spell "Pride & Glory"…and we got Team 2D vs. The Extreme Team.

"Oh GREAT…our oh so wonderful Tag Team Thieves are fighting two hardcover legends. It's the legends vs. the team with a gimp." Vegeta said. "I already don't feel confident."

"Well this match was made…for fun." Tarble shrugged. "No other reason really. These two have defined hardcore tag teams since the 90s! Team 2D has traveled from ECW to UCA to FTW, but their names were created in UWE. And these two JUST RECENTLY came to WWE to not only induct their teachers, The Power Trip, into The WWE Hall of Fame, they faced off against and BEAT THE Elrics!"

And right when Tarble finished, Powerman 5000's "Drop the Bombshell" gets a HUGE pop!

 _ **Get up**_

 _ **Get up**_

 _ **Get up**_

 _ **Drop the Bombshell**_

 _ **Get up**_

 _ **Get up**_

 _ **This is out of control**_

 _ **Get up**_

 _ **Get up**_

 _ **Get up**_

 _ **Drop the Bombshell**_

 _ **Get up**_

 _ **Get up**_

 _ **Get down...**_

And TOM & JERRY walk out to a fireworks display traveling across the top of the IrisTron before it explodes in an extravagant explosion!

 _ **Now, look who's coming**_

 _ **Yeah, look who's back**_

 _ **Quick drop the bombshell straight to the track**_

 _ **The 21st century killing machine**_

 _ **Burnt on the inside,**_

 _ **A five-headed team**_

Tom rubs Max's (CCW) hair and Jerry throws Enrique and his pink haired lady friend a Team 2D shirt made for P&G with "BURN IN HELL" on it with them NSVing someone through a table (he never put thought into whether a PBS Kid would wear it or not). Their TitanTron shows career highlights…NSVing Smoke, putting Alphonse Elric through a table, putting Tails through a table, putting Butthead through a table, you can kind of see where this is going…

"First; representing UCA; they are Tom & Jerry...Team 2D!" Star exclaimed. "...That is such a big mouse..."

"There is a MODICUM of respect these teams have for each other." Iron said. "When 2D wants to, they switch on the ruthlessness as evidenced on UCA. When they want something they will kill for it. But with something like this…it is a laid back deal for them. A match for fun. But rest assured , it would not be tame. They won't injure Tai worse…but they will not go easy on him."

 ** _Now I'm not the same because you're not the same,_**

 ** _Well you're not the same the because I'm not the same,_**

 ** _We're not the same, this could never be the same_**

 ** _and we just wanna survive..._**

2D get into the ring and high-five each other before butting heads. The music dies down…and the crowd cheers while chanting "BURN IN HELL! BURN IN HELL!" affectionately at 2D.

…

…and then MORE cheers pick up when the lights dim in the arena…and "Loaded" by Zack Tempest plays to a HUGE pop! The guitar parts sounded like they were being played live…

…and onstage, three platforms with three figures have risen from the bottom. The one on the left slowly turns with a red light shining under the figure with a Belt on his waist and one on his shoulder…

…and one in the middle turned, a yellow light appearing under her as she wears a Belt on her waist…

…the guitar then picks up as the third platform turns, revealing the guitar player with a Belt hanging from his neck and a blue light shining under him…

…and once he stops his guitar and let's the PA play for itself, he and the other two run down the ramp, jump spin, and land down on the ramp as Matt SMASHES his guitar against the ramp to trigger red, yellow, and blue explosions from the platforms they were on!...Although Tai maybe should not have jumped, because he stumbles and nearly drops his Tag Title while wincing. Matt pats his shoulder and asks if he's okay, and Tai nods before standing up to limp down the ramp. All three were wearing their classic Adventures attire, and yes they had them re-sized so they could fit. Tai had his XCW Title on his waist and The Tag Title on his shoulder…Sora wore her XCW Women's Title Belt on her waist…and Matt had his Tag Title hanging around his neck.

"And their opponents; representing WWE; being accompanied by Sora Takenouchi; they are the current AND Four Time Toon Tag Team Champions (I did my research, mhm!); Tai Kamiya & Matt Ishida, The Extreme Team!" Star announced.

"From 1999 onward, The Extreme Team RULED The Attitude Eras Tag Team scene! Albeit heavily influenced and even good friends with the Hardys, these two have developed a love for…crafting random tag moves…ESPECIALLY using their own bodies…and ESPECIALLY Tails body." Tarble said. "However tonight may be different."

"Team 2D are men of weapons. Hardcore men who enjoy the Crack of steel against skin." Moon said. "Tai & Matt do…flippy stuff. But hey it works!"

"Let's give it a bit more respect Moon." Iron said. "Extremists is the term. People who enjoy flying around and using their bodies as weapons to win. The battles they have had with The Bullies, Tracy & Brock, Ash & Brock, Bad to the Fur, TK & Davis, and ESPECIALLY Arnold & Gerald. For the three years they mainly tagged, they dominated the division before handing the torch over to TK & Davis. They sporadically tag here and there, but nothing compared to the Attitude Era for them. And NOW they defeated The WTTT to WIN THE Titles."

"Yeah after KOMURO and his Quest-less team ATTACKED WTTT from behind and cost them their HARD EARNED Tag Titles!" Vegetables exclaimed.."Don't worry though…after THIS ONE, Team RR gets revenge for THAT ONE. I care less for the RR, but I do like the WTTT."

Matt walks by what looks like an older version of his brother and raises an eyebrow…but then shrugs and hands the smashed guitar to a little boy with a bucket hat. He then slides into the ring with Tai and Sora, and he takes the near left corner while Tai takes the near right corner and Sora takes the middle. All three raise their Titles in the air…in sync with a TitanTron picture of the trio holding up Tag Titles and a Women's Title in the same fashion in 2000.

"Tai is not fit to compete in a match like this though." Vegeta said. "I want them to win because WWE ties conquer all. But dammit I don't even SEE how he can do it."

"AHEM..."

The WWE Commentary team slowly turned their heads...as Sarge & Church sat at the guest table.

"This gonna be a running gag all night? You guys forget your guest commentators?" Sarge asked.

"The WCW Team at least acknowledged others." Church said.

"Yeah well we're a lot more...sophisticated...than them." Moon haughtily said.

"...This is what happens when a commentary team is filled with people with royal blood." Church deadpanned as Tarble and Iroh just looked at each other.

"Yeah there's a 'fun fact' for ya, ya damn cocky ass blue bloods!" Sarge exclaimed. "Here's another! Destined, with their redness ever so dim, are not even 75%! Team 2D has this!"

"Your redness has brightness?" Tarble asked.

"Of course!" Sarge exclaimed. "Why, one Christmas in Blood Gulch, it was foggy...so Santa Claus asked me...'Sarge, your redness shines bright; won't you help me give coal to Blues tonight?'"

The WWE Commentary Team just anime-style blank stare at Sarge silently with black dots for eyes and periods going over their heads. Church facepalms and groans.

"Ring the bell please..." Church groans.

"2D! EXTREME! 2D! EXTREME!" The crowd dueled chants as the bell rings, and Matt pats Tai's back. He asks him if he's okay…and Tai agreed…and then TOM AND JERRY ATTACK TAI RIGHT OFF THE BACK! (Tarble: And the assault on Tai ALREADY! Team 2D wasting NO time to take advantage! ; Sarge: Hardcore match, Tarble! THIS is our moment! Team 2D wins out here folks!) Matt rips Tom off of Tai and starts landing rights and lefts onto the body of Tom, and Jerry was stomping out Tai on the floor. Jerry exits the ring, and he grabs the arm of Tai and SLAMS it into the metal post! Tai grits his teeth, and he gingerly gets up. Jerry grabs his legs and pulls him out of the ring, and then runs and SLAMS him head first into the corner post!"

"Oh man this isn't good for Tai. That leg of his is so out of whack. He just SHOULDN'T be in this situation wrestling!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Yeah well maybe SOMEBODY should have told him to STAY AWAY…" Sarge said.

"Stubborn…Tai is very stubborn…" Church said.

In the ring, Matt Irish Whips Jerry, and the mouse comes back as Matt was looking for a Back Body Drop. Jerry kicks the face of Matt and sends him back up. Jerry grabs the arm of Matt and throws him forward…and then pulls him back in and rocks him over the knee with a Kitchen Sink! Matt rolls over the knee and falls on his face. Matt holds his head, and Jerry picks him up and puts him in a Front Headlock. Jerry then knees the gut of Matt and lifts him up before planting him on his face with a DDT. Jerry rolls over and gets on his feet. Matt tries getting up, and Jerry backs into the ropes and Dropkicks his face to send Matt rolling onto his back. Jerry then runs and springboards off the ropes and comes back with a Back Elbow to take Matt down!

"2D DOMINATING the early goings of this match." Tarble said.

Tom shook his head, and then said, "JERRY…this match is BORING…llleeet's BRING IN THE TOOOYS!". And the crowd went BONKERS at this quote, and Jerry SMILED as he slid out of the ring and began digging under it!

"I thiiink…they're about to dominate the MIDDLE goings too." Church said, "They're bringing in some weapons! And Team 2D is at home when everything just involves HARDWARE. They're match with The Elrics on Animated proved that one to The WWE audience."

Jerry pulled out several things from under the ring, each item getting a big response from the crowd. Finally, Jerry held up a steel chair, and Tom began "advertising" each weapon. "First up we have a steel chair! Whack your friends, family, even your neighbor! Classic and metal, this is the weapon of choice for your skin battering needs!" Tom then pointed to Jerry, who WHACKED Tai in his good leg to take him back down! He puts the chair down when he sees Matt get up. Matt charges and Jerry WHACKS HIM in the skull with a kendo stick when he tries to vault over the ropes! "Made of hardened…erm…Singapore…a Singapore Cane is THICK and STURDY, moreso than a kendo stick! They use these as PUNISHMENT in, I think, Indonesia!" Tom announced. He sees Tai get up…and asks for a weapon. So Jerry throws him a sledgehammer.

"Notice Tom not going for the knee of Tai." Tarble said, "Despite the…beginning…there IS a level of respect here from Tom & Jerry towards Tai & Matt. Both are extreme teams, standard bearers of their crafts."

"Yeah except ONE is a team who stuck together and another split after they became irrelevant." Sarge said.

"And then became World Champions, your point Sarge?" Church asked.

"Time to play a game alright! Whack-A-Destined!" Tom exclaimed, "Perfect for building up or tearing down! Take your pick boys and girls!" Tom then SLAMMED the hammer into the head of Tai! He put the hammer down, and then picked up from under the ring…an ANVIL. "OOOH…don't we know these well." The classic cartoon said. He saw Matt get up…his head hanging through the ropes…and Tom SLAMMED the anvil over the head of Matt!" The cartoon character chuckles as he dusts his hands off and grabs…a stuffed cowboy toy with a drawstring. He looked at it closely, and saw "ANDY" written on the bottom of a boot in black ink. Tom scratched his head as Tai rolled back into the ring and groaned while regrouping with Matt.

"Team 2D just having some fun with this match, folks." Said Church. "Thooough…why is there a cowboy under the ring?"

"Don't ask. We think The WWE ring may have gone crazy tonight." Iroh deadpanned.

Tai looks at Matt, on all fours while trying to recover…and Matt, back on his feet, finally runs towards Tai and hops on his back before CLEARING the ropes for a flip and a POETRY IN MOTION SUICIDE DIVE!

"OH MAN what a different take on Poetry in Motion! Over the ropes folks!" Tarble said.

"And The Extreme Team may FINALLY have an opening to take over!" Church said.

Tai hops up on one foot…and then rings and Baseball Slides Jerry into the announce table! Tai then hops over the ropes to land on the apron…winces…and then hops on the ropes and Asai Moonsaults right onto Jerry! The team finally has it, and Tai claps as he picks up a chair while Tom tries to recover from the Poetry in Motion. Tai holds it up in front of Tom…who is quite confused…and doesn't see MATT run and Dropkick the chair RIGHT into his face! Jerry tries to get up, and Tai puts the chair under him as he jumps and NAILS a chair aided Leg Drop right to the back! Tai claps and digs under the ring…and finds another chair. And Tom tries standing up again…so Matt throws his chair at Tom…who catches it…and DODGES a Dropkick Matt was going for to Van Daminator it into his face. …Though he DOES catch a chair to the back of his head from Tai with a SICKENING slam! Tom holds his head to the chair as Tai then opts NOT to try and concuss him with a con-chair-to…buuut stil CON-CHAIR-TOS Tom to hurt him!

"OOPH!" Sarge cringed, "This could get BARBARIC…I love it. Keep going!"

"I'd call you sick, Sarge, but I wanna see where this goes too." Moon said.

Matt grabs the ringbell from the timekeeper area, and then began ringing the bell around. He chuckled a bit as Tai asked for the bell. He began tapping and ringing it for a minute…and then started making a beat…and then followed that…by ringing The Digimon Adventures theme. (Tarble: Haha…oooh boy. *Chuckles* ; Matt: They…they playing music? The Digimon theme? ; Sarge: This is a match, not a concert! Bloody each other!) Matt claps to the music…and then the crowd began clapping to the music…and then they began singing along to the US theme! (One guy tries singing "Butterfly" by Kouji Wada, but he was drowned out). "DIGIMON! DIGITAL MONSTERS, DIGIMON ARE THE CHAMPIONS!" Tai shimmied with the music, and Matt went COMPLETELY out of his own quiet and reserved comfort zone to play AIR GUITAR. Jerry and Tom get up…and Tai stops playing and rings Tom with the bell hammer and SLAMS the ring bell into Jerry's head! The crowd CLAPS for this scene…and Tai bows while Matt chuckles and leans on the barricade.

"This CROWD is fun, this MATCH is…sort of entertaining. They're really not trying to DESTROY each other." Tarble said.

"Pointless match." Vegeta groaned.

"More like a FUN match." Iroh said, "Every match is so serious on this card…sometimes you must make room for some lighthearted fun."

"I'll have fun when I'm dead. I WANNA SEE SOME RED STUFF!" Sarge yelled, not about the reds this time funny enough.

Tom looks around…and sees Tai and Matt…and BOTH of them wave at Tom before going under the ring. Tom, NOT knowing how to go about this…chases after them under the ring…and the crowd is curious as to what's happening…and Tom crawls out, as he's being attacked my little people! Hornswoggle yells at Tom before going back under the ring…and then Tom goes BACK under the ring…Tai pops out, wearing his green school uniform (somehow)…and he slides back under the ring! Matt slips out, looking like his Adventures 02 adult self…and Matt looks around VERY confused…and he slides back under the ring! Tom pops out from under the ring near the right, looking like his 1940 self with a collar that says "Jasper". Tom raises an eyebrow, on all fours, and then goes back under the ring in confusion. NOBODY pops out for a minute…

…

…and then Tom pops out from under the ring near the ramp, CONFUSED as to where Tai & Matt were…

…but then an ANVIL drops on his tail, and Tom…well…it's a roofless arena…he has to let it out…

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

Tom flies up and SCREAMS into the air, flying over the entire arena from the tail crush! Matt snickers, and Tai claps…and then Jerry, from behind, grabs them both and DROPS THEM with a Double Inverted DDT! (Tarble: Hahaha…! What is even going ON in this match? ; Moon: This match is WEIRD…) Jerry gets up and shouts, "Oh HA HA!" Jerry "laughed"…as Tom SMASHED onto the ground near them. The cat gets up…and he looks at Tai & Matt with some scowls…and then at the crowd. "COMEDIANS, huh?...JERRY…" Tom SLAPPED Jerry on the chest, and the crowd began to cheer in eagerness…"GET THE TABLES!"

"OOOH! TABLE TIME! TABLE TIME!" Sarge cheered, "NOW here comes the pain!"

Tom said, "Get the SPECIAL TABLES…" and Jerry saluted before sliding out the ring…

…and going under…and pulling out a blue wooden table and a red wooden table. The blue one had a Garurumon design on it…and the red one had a Greymon design…

"SPECIAL tables made for a SPECIAL event…they went all out for their brand of violence." Moon said.

Jerry throws the table into the ring, and Tai grabs it and sets it up quickly. Tom & Jerry, too focused on pulling out the Greymon table, don't see Tai set up the Garurumon table. Jerry slides in…and he is caught off guard as Matt LIFTS him up with a Flapjack and Tai grabs the neck TO 3D JERRY THROUGH THE GARURUMON TABLE!

"HAHA HEY THEY STOLE THE NSV FROM THEM!" Tarble exclaimed.

"THOSE THIEVES! HOW DARE THEY STEAL SUCH A RED ORIENTED FINISHING MANUEVER?" Sarge exclaimed.

Tom looks in the ring, and is SHOCKED to find Jerry lying in table rubble! Tai does The Dudleys hand taunt, and Matt just tries to get Tom to come back into the ring. Tai then sets the Greymon table in the near left corner…and then Matt exits the ring to go after Tom! The cat meets Matt in the middle, and the two trade fists to the face…and Tai begins climbing the near right corner…and he gets positioned…and Moonsaults off FOR TOM TO PUSH MATT INTO THE PATH OF THE MOONSAULT! Tai recovers, but goes back down as he tweaks his bad right knee. Tom grabs Tai and throws him into the crowd, and then throws Matt into the ring! Jerry stirs, and he gets to his feet. Tom Irish Whips Matt to the table set up…and then gets on all fours. He motions for Jerry to get some revenge…and the mouse smirks as he backs up into the far right corner…and runs forward…

…

…and POETRY IN MOTION PUTS MATT RIGHT THROUGH THE TABLE!

"AND TURNABOUT IS FAIR PLAY FOLKS!" Church exclaimed, "POETRY IN MOTION, USING THE EXTREME TEAM'S MOVE AGAINST THEM TO PUT MATT THROUGH THE TABLE!"

"AND NOW WE HAVE THE PIN!" Moon exclaimed, "COME ON WE CAN'T KEEP LOSING!"

1…

…

2…

…

TAI DRAGS TOM OFF OF MATT! Tai stumbles upward, his knee is still an issue. Jerry runs and Baseball Slides Tai right into the barricade! Jerry shakes his head and says, "WE NEED BIGGER GUNS! GOOD THING WE PREPARED!"

"Tai breaking the pin, but taken down! And they need BIGGER guns?" Asked Iroh.

Jerry exits the ring…

…and pulls out not one…

…

…but TWO IRONING BOARDS!

"IRONING BOARDS?" Moon's eyes widened. "THAT'S…a new one for WWE."

"Team 2D are masters of putting people through things." Church said. "They'd put you through Tom's owners if it meant winning! They're masters of using ANY home appliance as a weapon! They've been doing this since 1940!"

The Ironing Boards are thrown into the ring for Tom to set up side by side. It was time for…as Tom would yell…

"…NOOONSTOOOP VIOLEEENCE!"

The crowd responded with, "THIS IS AWESOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*"…

…and Matt struggles to stand…

…as Tai, now up, begins pulling something from under the ring…

…

…"What is Tai…" Tarble was looking, "…OoooOOOOH BOY…"

…

…A LADDER! Tai had a LADDER under the ring, ready for his own use!

…but he wasn't satisfied…

…

…SO HE PULLED OUT TWO LADDERS!

"TWO LADDERS!" Church exclaimed.

"Well he better save his partner if he even wants to use them!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Tai YANKS Matt down to the ground and drags him out the ring…MUCH to T&J's chagrin. Tom and Jerry…they simply exit the ring and start the brawl! Tai grabs a Singapore Cane…and chases Jerry around with it (although slowly), and Jerry slides under the ring. But when he comes back out, he has a Singapore Cane as well…

…and then they start DUELING CANES! The crowd just start humming The Star Wars theme as Jerry and Tai just start DUELING at ringside…and Matt and Tom just SLAM chairs together! The entire match has gone to complete insanity…

…until Tai SMACKS the legs of Jerry and SMACK him in the hands! Jerry's hands start bleeding from the hard THWACKS!, and Jerry SLAMS it into the back of Tai…and HE has welts growing on his back! Tai stumbles…and then SMACKS the knees once more and then SMACKS the head! Tai finally jumps onto the apron…flips off…and REVERSE DDT ONTOT HE FLOOR! Matt gets a kick from Tom, and he puts him on his shoulders…Inverted Running Samoan Drop…

…until Matt gets free and he pushes and RAMS Tom into the ring apron! He then rolls Tom into the ring, and Matt claps and gets on the apron! Tai himself grabs the ladders one by one and throw them into the ring. And Matt begins setting the ladders up. He looks at the ironing board…and Matt picks Tom up. "Sorry, Tom Cat, but you gave us some fun toys to play with." He said before putting Tom on the ironing board. Tai and Matt look at each other…and then begin climbing up to the top. The crowd stands up…and Matt and Tai get to the top rung…and stand up tall…

"The shades of old Extreme Team! Tom's in trouble! They're cleared for TAKEOFF!" Tarble exclaimed.

…

…

…

…AND BOTH NAIL THEIR SIGNATURE LEG DROP (Matt)/DIVING HEADBUTT (Tai) COMBINATION TO PUT TOM THROUGH THE IRONING BOARDS!

"SOMETHING NEW FROM SOMETHING OLD! THE EXTREME TEAM WITH THE IRONING BOARD AERIAL ASSAULT ON TOM!" Tarble exclaimed.

"COUNT IT UP REFEREE!" Vegeta exclaimed as Tai pins Tom…

1! (Game!)

2! (Set!)

3! (Match!)

"YES! WE GOT SOMETHING!" Vegeta flailed, "FINALLY! YES! WE START OFF GREAT!"

"Here are your winners; The Extreme Team!" Goofy announced.

Sora slides into the ring with their Belts, and Matt & Tai take their Gold and celebrate with one another. Tom struggles to stand up in his metal rubble…so Tai offers to help him up. Matt goes outside and helps Jerry up as well.

"A weird little match…that ended pretty well if I do say so myself!" Said Tarble.

"DANGIT!...Well, either way, it was…o…kay…" Sarge shuddered.

"And in the end, the two teams at LEAST get along, or have some respect for one another." Said Iroh.

"Okay okay everyone hugs, let's get ON with it." Moon facepalmed.

Team 2D clap for The Extreme Team before leaving the ring, having at LEAST had some goofy fun in the ring. Tai gets on the near left corner and Matt get son the right one, and they pose with their Title Belts, with Sora in the middle holding hers up.

"Extreme Team victorious tonight folks!" Tarble said, "And the night is STILL young, so stay tuned!"

Matt hugs his partner Tai, and then hugs Sora as well, and Sora hugs Tai...and then they all just enjoy one big group hug. The Extreme Team, even for a night, got to enjoy a team victory! Tai smirks and FINALLY gets to go on that break Space Ghost promised hi- **TIM TEBOW CHOP BLOCKS TAI IN HIS BAD LEG!**

 **"THE HELL-TEBOW!?" Table exclaimed.**

JOHNNY MANZIEL runs from behind Matt and SLAMS a pipe over his head before throwing him out the ring! Sora stares on in pure SHOCK...

...BUT THEN GISELE BÜNDCHEN, FROM OUT OF NOWHERE, RUNS FROM BEHIND AND KICKS HER SQUARE IN THE JAW WITH A HIGH HEELED SUPER KICK (WOW momma can bend)!

"WHERE IN THE PURE HELL DID THEY COME FROM!?" Church exclaimed. "AND WAS THAT TOM BRADY'S WIFE!?"

"MOMMA GOT SOME SKILLS!" Sarge exclaimed with a growl.

Tai tries getting up, his right knee aggravated again...and so Johnny Football STOMPS on his knee with Tebow!

 _ **I Came to Play!**_

TOM BRADY walks out with his right hand adorned with his four Super Bowl Rings...and Bill Belichick is carrying three steel chairs.

"Oooh..OOOOH NOOO...Brady...! HE TOLD TAI TO STAY AWAY! HE'S MAKING GOOD ON A PROMISE!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Now Kamiya, WHO'S fault is this!? YOURS you idiot! YOU came out here injured and Brady TOLD YOU he would do this if you showed up! He BEAT YOU! YOU LOST! Stop trying to act brave Tai!" Vegeta said.

"You were ROOTING for Tai a minute ago!" Iroh said.

"Hey we won our match! I no longer feel obligated to root for Tai! Like a bad subscription to a magazine I only read once! I canceled my support!" Vegeta said.

Brady slides into the ring and stands over a Tai Kamiya who is trying to stand up. "Didn't think I was serious huh?" He STOMPS on the bad knee once! "Thought I was BLUFFING!? TOM BRADY DOESN'T *STOMP* BLUFF!" Tai squirms in pain as Brady grabs a chair along with Manziel and Tebow. "YOU DIDN'T TAKE ME SERIOUSLY! AND I DON'T JUST TAKE THAT KIND OF DISRESPECT YOU WALKING BIG HAIRED JOKE! YOU DISRESPECT ME, I DISMEMBER YOU!"

 **AND THE QUARTERBACKS JUST GO TO TOWN ON TAI'S RIGHT KNEE WITH STEEL CHAIRS, SMASHING THEM INTO HIS KNEE REPEATEDLY WHILE TAI SCREAMS AND FLAILS IN SEARING PAIN!**

"STOP! STOP IT YOU NUTCASES, GET OFF OF HIM!" Iroh shouted.

"Tai WHY would you even RISK THIS you idiot!? People want a Champion who FIGHTS, not an injured one!" Moon said.

Belichick tells them to hold on...because he rolls up Tai's knee brace and exposes the injured knee...

...AND THEN BRADY AND COMPANY GO AT IT ON THE EXPOSED KNEE, CHAIR SHOT AFTER CHAIR SHOT AT TAI'S RIGHT KNEE AS TAI IS PRACTICALLY CRYING OUT!

"OH LORD THEY'RE GONNA INJURE HIM! THEY'LL SHATTER HIS KNEE!' Exclaimed Church as Brady threw down his chair.

All three stopped the chairs, but Brady asks for Belichick's rings. Bill HIMSELF decides to bestow his SB rings onto the left hand of Brady...and now Tom had MAKESHIFT Diamond Knuckles...and then STARTED SMASHING HIS FISTS INTO THE KNEE! Tai Squirmed and yelled in pain, but Brady began punching him in the FACE with them! "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME! YOU DESERVED THIS! SPACE GHOST DESERVES THIS! MANZIEL, GET THAT CHAIR AROUND HIS KNEE!"

Johnny smirks oh so devilishly, grabbing a steel chair and enclosing the seat right on the knee...and Brady gets up...

"OH...NO HE'LL CRUSH TAI'S KNEE, TOM STOP IT DAMMIT STOP IT!" Table exclaimed.

"TOM BRADY ABOUT TO ELIMINATE ONE MORE BLUE FROM THIS BUSINESS!" Sarge said.

"OH BE SERIOUS FOR A SECOND YOU IDIOT, BRADY DON'T DO THIS HE HAS A CAREER DAMMIT! A FAMILY!" Church exclaimed.

Matt SLIDES IN and MANZIEL AND TEBOW STOMP HIM OUT! Tai, his knee barely even able to bend right now, breathes heavy while the pain continues to burn in his leg...and Brady STOMPS ON THE KNEE! "SHUT UP!" Tom looked MAD, LEGITIMATELY MAD due to Tai coming to P&G. It was flat out disrespect to him that Tai would even come out. Did he think Brady WOULDN'T carry out his promise? Oh he was so wrong, Tom thought. OH SO WRONG. Career endingly wrong...

Tom raised a foot...about to CRUSH the knee with the chair...

...

...BUT THEN HE AND THE QBS, BELICHICK, AND A RUN FOR IT AS DAVIS, TK, CODY, KARI, YOLEI, AND IZZY RUN OUT TO FIGHT! Mimi, Joe, and Ken run out behind them as Matt dragged himself towards Sora to check if she was okay. Her Chun bled a bit, but that was NOT important. Sora and Matt rushed to Tai's side to check on him. "SOMEBODY GET OUT HERE! GET OUT HERE!" Joe yelled as he held up an X with his arms like a referee. Being a certified doctor, Joe tried his best to keep Tao calm...but the leader was in hysterics. Tai was breathing heavy, he was cringing as the pain throbbed, he actually started to CRY due to the intolerable pain in his knee. Medics ran down the long ramp with a gurney, and Joe told then he needed an ambulance. Kari was crying while holding Tai's hand, and she eventually let go when the EMTs began loading him onto the gurney. Tai SCREAMED as they tried to move him, but Joe tried his best to keep the leg stable. He was squirming on pain so much they had to STRAP him down onto the gurney. Space Ghost could be seen running to the backstage to meet up with them I a panic. The Destined followed the medics up the ramp, Matt carrying both Tag Belts and Sora carrying both XCW Belts. Doctors said nothing was broken...but Tai needed to STAY AWAY from a wrestling ring. Joe nodded, all the while Sora tried to keep her husband calm.

Duke, seeing this, looked at Luthor. Lex shook his head...

"...Tell him before they have to leave. Kamiya CANNOT be in WWE right now. He is a liability." Luther said. "Lawsuits could abound if he got seriously hurt on our watch."

"That's what he is to you?" Duke said through gritted teeth, "A 'lawsuit' to you? Dollar bills? A damn PERSON JUST GOT HURT." Duke marched over to the Destined...and stopped a few of them as the medics began to take Tai to the ambulance.

Matt, leading the pack for now, turned to Duke with a distraught look on his face. Sora was leaning on Mimi, while Kari cried onto TK's shoulder.

"Okay look...I...I do NOT want to do this...but at the same time he needs it." Duke said. "Tai will obviously come back before he's healed to try and get revenge. So for his OWN SAFETY...we're suspending him indefinitely. With pay." Duke got BOOS for once, but he was only the messenger looking out for Tai. "...And...this also means...we may need to...vacate your Tag Titles."

"WHAT!?" Matt reacted angrily while the crowd booed LOUDER. He was PISSED AT BRADY...he wanted to get BACK AT HIM so bad...but he couldn't do that if he wasn't Tag Champion. He is a WCW star. "...D-Duke...please...you have to let me stay Champion...I...I have to do something about Brady. That SOB, HE INJURED TAI! HE MADE THAT BASTARD CRY, AND SEEING TAI CRY IS NOT..." Matt stopped, trying to recollect his normally calm disposition. "...He isn't supposed to cry...I don't want to see my best friend in that kind of pain...let me stay Champion...I can try and find a new partner if you want..."

"..." Duke was silent, mostly because he HONESTLY should not allow that to happen. TW, in the vicinity, overheard the talk. "...Is that possible?" TW asked. Duke shook his head...because that only happened in the old days. But now?...not so much...

"...I allow it." TW said with a shrug. "You deserve to not have the reign ended like that Matt. You find yourself a partner by the end of tonight...and then defend it next week on Animated against The World's Toughest Tag Team, I'll fully allow it."

Duke heard TW...and actually appreciated TW taking charge instead of letting himself or Vince handle it. "...You heard TW. You got until the end of tonight to choose. Okay?"

Matt nodded and shouldered both Belts, then walked off with the rest of The Destined. Davis nods and looks at TK, who was too busy consoling Kari to really give him a death glare. TK followed everyone else away...

...and in the crowd, Tom Brady smirked while standing on the steps. Manziel, Tebow, and Belichick clap while Gisele holds onto Tom. Tom heard someone (probably Collinsworth) coin the term "Cry Kamiya"...and Brady immediately took that one for his own purposes. He began to mock cry, shouting "BOOHOO, CRY KAMIYA! FUNNY HOW IT TOOK BEN TEN AN OMNITRIX AND AN AWARD FOR WORST MATCH TO BEAT TAI AND A DECADE LATER HE COULDN'T DO IT WITH HIS DEVIL COUSIN, AND I MANAGED TO BEAT HIM AND RUN HIM OUT OF WWE BY MYSELF! I LEAD THE NEW SCHOOL! I TOOK OUT A VET! I TOOK DOWN A WORLD CHAMPION AND THAT CHEAT BENJAMIN IS NEXT! BECAUSE I'M TOM BRADY...AND IIIII'M AAAWESOOOME!"

Tom held up the eight Super Bowl Rings to chants of "AAASSHOOOLE! AAASSHOOOLE!" all around him. But he didn't care. He just loved the attention.

We go elsewhere backstage...and Lucy van Pelt was wearing all red with her dress and saddle shoes tonight. But then she ran across Charlie Brown backstage. Brown got undoubtedly the BIGGEST pop so far as he was doing laps around the backstage while Snoop Louis was in front of him on a bicycle (that he stole from somebody). Lucy just observed Charlie Brown training...and even overheard him...

"Max said Emmy WILL be here tonight! So I gotta be in the best shape of my life of I wanna win to impress her! She deserves to see something good after what she had to go through."

...and that struck to her. She didn't regret what she did to Emmy...but she didn't feel bad that Charlie Brown felt baf. Recently, ever since Fallout, Lucy has felt more...empathetic to Charlie Brown. She was actually ROOTING for him to win The Belt back. But she knew Emmy wasn't coming back. At least not tonight. Hopefully not ever if Lucy had her way. But she wanted to make it up to Charlie Brown. And it was then she had an idea...and idea that began to make her feel physically ill. It was not something she ever wanted to do. But she resolved to do it...if only for HIM...for JUST THIS ONE MOMENT.

...But as soon as she resolved to do that, Lucy began to walk down the hall. Upon finding a stool, she sat down and began digging in her pocket. She pulled out a nickel and put it on the counter of a booth.

"...I think, for once, I need help." Lucy said with a gulp...as the camera panned out to show she was sitting at her OWN psychiatry booth. She let out a sigh...and stared off into space.

"...Good Grief."

(*Commercial)


	15. Team RR vs Team Quest Elimination Match

We come back to the show…

…well back to Steelport Hotel near the arena. The Hardcore Specialists (well sans Aries) are walking down a hallway. Psymon was feeling a tad better from last night. And Senji and Vercetti finished a night-long drinkfest to drown their sorrows. They were making their ways to Aries hotel room to round him up for a night back on the town to find The Nation.

"Alright, we got to still find The Nation. And we have NO LEADS on them." Senji said, "Let's get Aries and go drive around while getting tips from the locals."

"Yeah The Nation ain't getting away from us this time." Tommy said, "Brought some guns. We POP their tires QUICK…" Vercetti drew his gun and began loading his bullets.

Spin, who was in front, looked towards Psymon at his side. The Crazy Horse had the same smile he always had, but he hadn't said a thing since they all grouped together. "Er…you okay Stark?" He asked.

Psymon turns to Spin, still smiling, and shrugs. "Well I like to think I am. We'll have to see about that later, huh? Especially when I ring a few Nation NECKS…"

As they walked towards the door, Senji noticed that it wasn't fully on its hinges. Rather, it was leaning a bit. Senji's eyesbrows raised…and he holds up a door as Tommy holds his pistol. Spin stops as well, but he gets a signal from Senji to go inside the room. Spin HEADBUTTS the door…

…and the team runs in to find the entire suite DESTROYED! The blinds are torn, the bed was broken, the TV was shattered…and ARIES WAS KO'D ON THE GROUND!

"THE HELL-ARIES!" Senji slides to the ground to check on the robot, while Vercetti begins dialing from his phone (of cheat codes from GTA) to get an ambulance to just immediately appear. Unfortunately, because this was Saints Row turf, his GTA cheat code phone wouldn't work here. "DAMMIT!" Vercetti shouted, forced to call the hospital like a NORMAL person.

"Wait do we call a hospital or a mechanic!?" Spin asked in a panicked tone, calling a Rim Jobs nearby for some help as well.

Senji shook his head and smirked. "Oh…Oh this has Nation written all over it…and I can tell dammit I CAN TELL…"

The Hardcore Specialists stay with Aries for now, because apparently they feel obligated to do so. They feel a sort of team bond has arisen between the five. And as dickish as Aries is, he is also a member of their makeshift team. Psymon himself, loving Aries getting beat down for what he said to him, DID eventually shift his focus back to The Nation.

"Oh we're gonna find you Nation…by ANY means necessary…" Stark said with a low and evil growl. "Let's see how IRONY works, folks!"

We come back to the arena, where commentary is talking amongst themselves.

"Well I dunno if what The Nation did was smart or not." JR said, he and King at commentary again, "BUT…I can say that it has awoken a HUGE fire in The Hardcore Specialists!"

"Mah boiz are nothing if not smart." Vegeta said, tapping into Gangster Vegeta again, "My homies know when to get down with the underground, and they're straight outta STEELPORT. The Hardcore Barely Specials can't get down with that bizniz."

Iroh ran his hand over his balding head while Moon nodded nervously. JR and King said nothing while Tarble sighed.

"Brother, never change." Tarble deadpanned.

The crowd was still cheering when the Slot Machine began to roll again after a lever pull. The dials spelled out Pride & Glory…and a coin with The RR logo on them along with a coin with The Johnny Quest logo pop out.

"Ooooh and now we have one of the biggest matches of the card up next folks!" Tarble said, "Johnny Quest made this match after he stated he would be the LAST veteran to stand up to Souichi's team. And Souichi, who revealed he had a broken back, STILL fought Johnny Quest with a BROKEN BACK and STILL won his match. The RR's leader THEN resigned as Commander-in-Chief, stating his job was done and he couldn't run the group while hurt…so BEN TENNYSON is Interim President with Lightning Farron as Interim Vice President."

"It is being said that after this match, The Rookie Revolution will determine whether Ben and Lightning will PERMANENTLY keep their spots." JR said. "But with Team Quest…they have no veteran backing them. NO ONE on their side. This is a team of rookies without a LEADER. Takashi Komuro, a rookie of ACW, AWF, and a WCW prospect from NXT is currently leading them…and he led them to costing The World's Toughest Tag Team's Tag Titles…and Brady MAY have cost TAI & MATT their Tag Titles."

"The Tag Division is in COMPLETE turmoil in WWE…" Moon said, "The WTTT, The EPA, The Winchesters, The Freeman Boiz, Bad to the Fur, Takuya & Takato, The Main Man Demon Gang, ANY Bullies…The Extreme Team is done and it can be ANYONE'S GAME…Takashi Komuro rolled the boulder that caused a chain reaction of craziness in The Tag Division…and I vote for Itachi & Sasuke to win The Belts." Moon blew a kiss towards the camera, obviously for Itachi.

The bell rang, and Goofy decided he would announce for this match. "The following is an Elimination 14-Man Tag Team Match! The last team standing WINS!"

"The LAST 14-Man Elimination Tag Team Match we had in a WWE sponsored crossover, it was The Bully Fighting Front, led by Gingka Hagane, against The Bullies, led by Brad Buttowski, last year during The Bully War. WHAT a fight! And Shinichiro and Gingka came out looking like HEROES." Iroh said.

"Yeaaah…nobody CARES about them now." Vegeta said. "And who cares what Quest's team does? It's PASSE to fight The RR now. What veteran even cares? I don't. Let them live. Quest was misguided. They won at Best in the World. MOVE ON!"

The initial guitar of "Welcome to the Family" by Avenged Sevenfold plays to a pop from the crowd! The crowd rocks to the song…and Takashi Komuro, captain of the team, leads out the rest of the group: Cactus Man of FWE…Jake of The Neverland Pirates of CAWF…Zack Saturday of AWE…Truman X & El Tigre of WWT/NXT…and Robotboy of WND. All of them wore black turtlenecks in honor of their fallen captain. There isn't a flashy entrance or anything. Each of them walk out together with serious faces. They KNOW the war they're about to join. They have no one else on their side. No veterans. No legends. No management. They're going to war with a NATION of people, and this time…THEY were the rebellion.

 ** _Hey kid (hey kid), do I have your attention?_**

 ** _I know the way you've been livin'_**

 ** _Life so reckless,_**

 ** _Tragedy endless_**

 ** _Welcome to the family_**

"Coming to the ring first; captained by Takashi Komuro…Cactus Man, TNT, Robotboy, Zack Saturday, and Jake the Pirate…Team Quest!"

"WOW…this is not a team, this is a ragtag group…emphasis on rag…" Vegeta said.

"These kids are a team of rookies who OPENLY oppose The Rookie Revolution." Iroh said. "They don't like how they organize, how they get themselves over-"

"Oh BOOHOO." Moon said, "You get over however you can. Those who WAIT NEVER GET OVER. You think Austin would have been who he was if he never went rogue and attacked the loved veteran Bret Hart?"

"They beat up guys like ME and YOU, Moon." King said, "Just to make a name for themselves."

"Oh like you never did anything like that Lawler?" Vegeta asked. "ANY veteran who denounces The RR for what they do is either a hypocrite or NEVER done ANYTHING worthwhile in their careers. You either become a LEGEND…or you become a Barry Horowitz. NO in-betweens! And you gotta become a legend HOWEVER you CAN! And these kids are just PROXIES for Quest to live out his old man fantasies!"

 ** _Hey, there's somethin' missin'_**

 ** _Only time will alter your vision_**

 ** _Never in question,_**

 ** _Lethal injection_**

 ** _Welcome to the family_**

"Well these seven waited, and they got Johnny Quest on their side." JR said, "They MAY be going somewhere after this!"

Team Quest enters the ring, all seven of them standing together while trying to pump the other up. Manny Rivera spun his belt and turned into El Tigre for this bout, because he knew that they would all need EVERY ounce of skill they have for this. All seven of them put their fists together and nodded before breaking their huddle.

 ** _Not long ago you'd find the answers were so crystal clear_**

 ** _Within a day you find yourself livin' in constant fear_**

 ** _Can you look at yourself now?_**

 ** _Can you look at yourself?!_**

 ** _You can't win this fight_**

"Oh yay! A once in a career HANDOUT." Moon said. "Yeah they're the lucky ones. But even then, you CAN'T wait for handouts. Why is it such a big deal how The RR get over?"

"Maybe because you seem to forget YOU TWO were RR targets before. Taiki? Rika? Remember them?" King asked.

"I beat Rika." Moon shrugged. "She was good, but not GREAT."

"And Taiki beat me, and now he's a legend in the making." Vegeta said, obviously harboring ill-will towards that moment but getting over it for commentary. "I'm a World Champion. He is too. Everything is good. Stop being so bitter."

 ** _And in a way it seems there's no one to call_**

 ** _When our thoughts are so numb and our feelings unsure_**

 ** _We all have emptiness inside_**

 ** _We all have answers to find_**

 ** _But you can't win this fight_**

 ** _Hey (hey kid), I have to question,_**

 ** _What's with the violent aggression?_**

 ** _Details blurry,_**

 ** _Lost 'em too early_**

 ** _Welcome to the family_**

The music dies down…and the crowd goes into a loud mixed pop for the next folk…

…

…and then marching music, as if Sousa produced it, played throughout The PA.

…and then men and women in army fatigues march out of the back. They are all being led by a blue haired kid from TCW playing a guitar alongside another TCW guy playing a guitar (albeit he was more nonchalant in his playing) while a brown haired girl claps next to a pig playing the drums. Upon further inspection, it could be seen that these were Rookie Revolution members all walking along down the ramp. They were a NATION now…but in times like these, they would morph into an army.

"Looks like The Rookie Revolution is playing war games." JR said.

From Rika to Vanille…from Timmy Turner to Brock…The Houses to The Blakes…The Flawless Girls to Alpha & Omega…

…and then Taiki Kudo, Velvet House, and Arthur Read walk down with rifles (fake? I dunno…)…and then Souichi Sugano walks gingerly behind them, wanting himself to take part in the action (and the exchange of power). And everyone RR member salutes him. Souichi walks by Sector W, and he nods to them for their work last night. He then walks to the end of the ramp to join the three Secretaries, now Generals for this war.

…and then Lightning walks out, wearing an army version of her normal FFXIII attire, and her arrival starts the beginning of "Architects" by Rise Against.

 ** _Are there no fighters left here anymore?_**

 ** _Are we the generation we've been waiting for?_**

 ** _Or are we patiently burning, waiting to be saved?_**

…and Ben Tennyson walks out, wearing army fatigues with a general's hat. Behind him…were generals co-captain Jason Krueger and RC Bane…The World's Toughest Tag Team…Mega Man Starforce…and Dan Hibiki…all wearing army fatigues. The RR members on the ramp held up their right hands, armbands in the air.

"And their opponents; captained by Commander-in-Chief Ben Tennyson…The Virus Rebellion, The World's Toughest Tag Team, Mega Man Starforce, and Dan Hibiki…Team Rookie Revolution!" Goofy announced.

"And here comes the WELL OILED MACHINE. Led by a World Champion of a company I am not PARTICULARLY fond of…" Vegeta said, "…but he's A.) A WWE Original and B.) A damn good competitor. And he's leading this team to victory. Why? It's obvious why. The guys is a TALENT. And his team is FILLED with talent. Except for Starforce, everyone is a former Champion. Team Quest? Not even LED by a former Champion."

 ** _Our heroes, our icons have mellowed with age._**

 ** _Following rules that they once disobeyed._**

 ** _They're now being led when they used to lead the way_**

"So you're on Team RR's side?" King asked, "That it? You got bought out by The Revolution?..."

"Heck no." Vegeta said, "I just know obvious things when they're obvious. Team Quest is not a well-oiled machine. They're just some people Quest put together."

"Yes well The Rookie Revolution SHOULDN'T be so confident…" Iroh said, "…The Rookie Revolution has had ISSUES before with wins. TEAM WINS especially. Best in the World became nothing more than a Christian Din ego trip and while they WON, they feel as though they want a win as a TEAM and not as 'Din's Team'. Christian Din is a SWEAR WORD in RR circles."

"I don't blame them…" Vegeta said, "And I don't blame him for what he said. HOWEVER you need to get over, do it. That's my creed. You win HOWEVER you can win."

Ben looks in the crowd, and sees an old Italian man with a wine glass in one hand and an RR Armband in the other. He smiled and waved to Ben while his son next to him glared at The RR. Ben knew this was Vito Corleone. And he sneered before walking his way down the ramp, meeting up with Souichi. Souichi saluted the Commander-in-Chief before Ben went on his way to the ring. The RR entered the ring, and each one shed his fatigues to reveal camouflage versions of their normal attires (even a pink camo gi for Hibiki).

 ** _Do you still believe in all the things that you stood by before?_**

 ** _(That you stood by before.)_**

 ** _Are you out there on the front lines, or at home keeping score?_**

 ** _Do you care to be the layer of the bricks that seal your fate?_**

 ** _(Bricks that seal your fate.)_**

 ** _Would you rather be the architect of what we might create?_**

"ALTHOUGH…one con against The RR right now…" Vegeta said, "…why the hell is Dan Hibiki there?"

"Well, before he resigned, Souichi said Dan deserved a chance to really SHOW OFF here. He said Hibiki just needed a breakout moment…and, well…they can't change it now. They all trained together." Jim Ross said.

"HE may be the weak link." Vegeta said, "I forgot HIBIKI never won a Title…"

"He has!" Tarble pointed out, "He is a former TWAE World Champion. And YOU were a former TWAE General Man-"

"RING THE BELL!" Vegeta exclaimed. "ROOKIE REVOLUTION, TEAM QUEST! ELIMINATION STYLE! THIS IS WAR FOLKS!"

 ***DING DING DING***

Dan Hibiki said he would start, and The Saikyo Showoff flexed in front of Team Quest's starter, Cactus Man. Dan Hibiki flexes a bit more, and then walks towards Cactus Man, who KICKS the gut of Dan and just jumps TO BUSH CUTTER (Scissors Kick)THE SAIKYO SHOWSTOPPER!

"OH GEEZ!" Vegeta groaned.

"Well it's a PINFALL on Dan Hibiki early!" JR exclaimed, "ALREADY DROPPED!"

1…

2…

BEN TEN bails Hibiki out, breaking out the pin! The ref admonishes Ben for that, and Tennyson just drags Hibiki over to their corner. Can he do that?...The ref is arguing, but Ben isn't about to let Dan screw this up so early.

"Dan Hibiki TRIED to be useful, but MAN did he fail." Moon said, "Me thinks Souichi screwed up some decision making."

He gets on the apron, and RC Bane tags himself in. "STAY BACK THERE!" RC yells towards Dan, who put himself on the apron. Souichi, who was leaving to go to the back with The RR, just shook his head and PRAYED that he made the right decision. The match PROPER starts right as Cactus Man went for a Springboard Moonsault, but RC ducked it and KICKED the face of a recovering Cactus Man! The robot navi holds his face and stumbles, and RC grabs him by the waist and takes him down with a Belly to Back Takedown. RC transitions to a Front Headlock, and he drags Cactus Man to The RR far left corner. RC tags in Greg Heffley, who enters the ring and delivers as swift kick to the gut of Cactus Man. The former Tag Team Champion Double Axe Handles the back and then grabs the head and PLANTS Cactus Man onto the ground with a Facebuster. Greg tags in Rowley, and then he grabs Cactus Man's legs and falls backwards, Tossing Cactus Man RIGHT INTO A BOOT from Rowley!

"Rookie Revolution, well oiled machine so far." JR said, "TWO teams filled with four tag team specialists. Teamwork IS their forte."

"Yes it is. And they're PERFECTLY isolating Cactus Man." Moon said, "Keeping him AWAY from his partners is the smart choice! Wear him down and finish him off."

Rowley Arm Drags Cactus Man back down, and then he runs to the ropes. He comes back, and does a few skips…and then a ballerina twirl…and twirls enough to drop an Elbow Drop onto Cactus Man!

"And…er…'My Move'…by Rowley Jefferson…!" JR shrugged, trying to understand exactly WHAT this was.

"The boy ain't right, JR." King said.

Rowley pins Cactus Man…

1…

2…

Cactus Man kicks out, and Rowley keeps Cactus isolated in The RR corner. He drags Cactus Man towards his corner, and he tags in Mega Man. Starforce enters the ring, and Rowley POPS Starforce into the air as Cactus Man lies in the corner…and Mega Man DROPS an Outer Limitz Elbow onto Cactus Man! He kicks Cactus Man in the face when he gets back up, and grabs the neck of Cactus Man to lift him up. Mega Man lifts him up and then drops him with a Suplex, and then transitions over and pins him. 1…2, Cactus Man kicks out. Starforce gets up and grabs the legs. He drags him to the corner and tags in Jason Krueger, who climbs to the top of the RR corner and yells, "HEY JERRY!"…and dives off to NAIL a Diving Fist Drop to the face of Cactus Man!

"Well a shout out of sorts to my partner, Jerry Lawler." JR said. "That Diving Fist Drop, as Michael Cole would say, was VINTAGE Lawler!"

"It was okay, but that nutjob doing it makes me uneasy." Lawler said.

Jason grabs the head of Cactus Man and SLAMS IT REPEATEDLY into the mat! Team Quest is DEPSERATELY asking for a tag, and Jason just YELLS, "SHUT UP!" before he STOMPS the head of Cactus into the mat! The RR Secretary, now General for this war, grabs the head and begins CHOKING HIM with a Dragon Sleeper! Jason growls and tags in Ben Ten, who vaults over the ropes and ELBOWS the chest of Cactus Man! Ben exclaims, "ALL HAIL THE ROOKIE REVOLUTION!", and the crowd CHEERS while chanting with him. The RR President grabs the head and locks in a Side Headlock. The president wrenches the neck, and then Cactus Man pushes Ben off. Ben comes back and SHOULDERS Cactus Man. Ben then grabs the head and throws him over the ropes. He pulls Cactus Man through the ropes, and he tags in Greg again. Heffley hops on the corner and comes down, DROPS an Elbow Drop onto the back of Cactus before Ben DROPS him with a Hangman's DDT!

"The RR DISMANTLING Cactus Man, leaving him by himself in an isolated corner!" Tarble said, "Team Quest may not even GET to tag in Cactus Man!"

Ben splays his arms out and holds his head up while he leaves to the apron, and Greg smirks when he picks Cactus Man out. He bends him over, and lifts him for a Suplex…and yet Cactus Man gets down behind a cocky Greg, and then spins him around and SLAPS him! That moment of stunning may be a turning point, and Cactus Man runs the ropes and comes back with a BULLDOG! Greg goes down, and Cactus Man holds his back before dragging himself to the corner of Team Quest. Team Quest members hold out their hands, and Greg gets up...and he turns around AS CACTUS MAN GETS THE NEEDED TAG TO JAKE!

"Oh! And CAWF's rookie of the air coming into this match! Greg gets a FRESH Jake the Pirate!" Exclaimed Iroh.

"NEVER seen this kid go at it, but Team Quest seems excited for him!" King said.

Jake sees Greg, and he holds a leg out and KICKS the face of a running Greg! Heffley stumbles, and Jake jumps on the ropes and jumps off and Seated Sentons him! Greg rolls onto his feet and stumbles RIGHT INTO A SAVATE KICK! Jake the Pirate, having taken Greg down, runs the ropes and comes back to Greg…jumps on his back…and jumps off to LEG DROP the back of his head! Jake then cartwheels around, excitedly waiting for Greg to stand up! He then backflips towards Greg, and then BACK ELBOW is CAUGHT…and Greg lifts and DROPS him with a Back Suple-no, Jake flips behind him and lands on his feet AND NAILS A BACKCRACKER! He then transitions behind onto the back of Greg and LOCKS IN A CAMEL CLUTCH! And Greg groans and yells in pain, trying to get free while flailing about!

"Oh MAN! Camel Clutch, Jake putting Greg in HUGE trouble! The submission locked in!" JR said.

"Oh if he taps him out, THIS MAY NOT be the GREATEST start for The RR…" Moon said.

Greg groans and tries to wiggle out, and Jake TIGHTENS the hold and pulls BACK on the neck and back of Greg…and Ben tries to enter the ring, and the referee admonishes him…

…and MEGA MAN KICKS HIM IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD FROM THE APRON! Jake falls off of Greg, and Team Quest is YELLING at the ref about what happened!

"Hey! Starforce breaking him out of the hold!" JR said.

"Hey! It isn't illegal!...We think." Moon shrugged. "Either way, it wasn't STOPPED!"

"Because Ben distracted the referee!" Iroh said.

Ben complies and goes back on the apron, and Greg gets up and holds his head. Greg smirks and goes over to Jake. He picks him up and KNEES the gut before dragging him to Rowley and tagging him in. Greg claps his hands and Rowley lifts Jake up for a Powerbomb, and Greg grabs him for a Neckbreaker…

…

…AND DROPS HIM WITH THE TOUGH BOMB (Powerbomb/Neckbreaker combo)!

"OH! Tough Bomb from the oldest tenured RR members!" JR exclaimed. "Off the distraction from Ben and the interference of Starforce, Rowley has the pin…"

1…

2…

3!

The bell rings, and Goofy announces…

"Jake the Pirate has been eliminated!"

"And Team Quest ALREADY down one!" JR said.

"The Rookie Revolution, those sneaky devils." Moon chuckled.

"Yeah, well now Team Quest is WISE to their jokes." Tarble said, "They had best tread light with those tricks."

El Tigre claps for his partner, Truman, and the two Nicktoons high-five each other. Truman circles Rowley, trying to catch him off guard. And Rowley tags in Ben. Benjamin Tennyson steps into the ring and smirks. "The Xs came on around the same it my show came on. I wonder who the world REMEMBERS more…?" Truman glares at Ben for the quip, and he runs at The World Champion and jumps for a Clothesline, but gets caught and given a SNAP Powerslam! 1…2, Truman kicks out, and he rolls onto all fours. Ben grabs him from behind, but the Belly to Back hold is turned into a VICTORY ROLL! 1…2, Ben kicks out, and Truman gets up and KICKS the legs of Ben! Benjamin holds his legs and hops around, and Truman jumps and DROPKICKS the back of Ben's head! Ben roll forward and gets back to one knee and one foot. Truman springboards as Ben tries to regain his bearings and KNEE TO THE FACE! Ben gets taken down, and Truman pins him again! 1…2, Ben sits up, the smaller Truman in his hands. Ben lifts Truman up and BACKBREAKER over his knee! Truman holds his back, and Ben grabs him by the head and holds him for his BKT…

…but Truman twists out and KICKS THE HEAD of Ben with a Roundhouse! That dazes Ben, and Truman runs the ropes and comes back RIGHT INTO BEN'S HANDS…AND THEN A BELLY TO BELLY!

"OOPH! Ben Ten with that ring awareness, and folks TRUMAN is no young rookie! He is the LONGEST tenured member on that team! Ben's been in the ring since 2005. Truman since 2006. The REST of these people in this match debuted in the 2010s!" Tarble said. "We are watching a fight between veterans!"

"Yes except my comparison comes BACK…" Vegeta said, "…Barry Horowitz…or a legend. GUESS who is who."

Ben gets up and splays his arms, and then he gets behind Truman as he tries to get up. Truman stumbles around…and Ben lifts him onto his back…Back to Back Piledriver…

…

…

…but Truman squirms around…and he manages to FLIP off of Ben's back and DROPKICKS him into the ropes! Truman holds his head and the ref checks on him while he leans on the ropes, which makes it perfect FOR EL TIGRE TO SWIPE AT BEN'S FACE WITH HIS CLAW HANDS! Ben holds his face in pain and YELLS AND GROANS!

"Hey! Turnabout is fair play! Haha!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Well DAMN! Haha THAT was amazing!" Vegeta chuckled, "Hey! I can't be mad! You do WHATEVER it takes to win!...Albeit SCRATCHING a man with claws is a bit too far…!"

Ben holds his face and Truman recovers, going to the near left corner, ready for his Truman Jump (Diving Crossbody). Ben groans and holds his face…and Truman smirks…

"Truman going up top, Ben barely able to focus with his scratched face!" JR exclaimed.

Truman measures Ben…and jumps off…

…

…

…

…and he nails The **_INTERGALACTIC FROM OUT OF NOWHERE ONTO TRUMAN! Ben, face bleeding and all, STILL keeps aware of Truman!_**

"OOOH MY GOD IN HEAVEN, BEN TENNYSON NAILS THAT JUMPING CUTTER, IT'S ACADEMIC!" JR exclaimed.

"How the hell did he telegraph that!?" King asked.

"TRUE RING AWARENESS! The sign of a TRUE legend!" Vegeta said. "WHAT a talent!"

1…

2…

3!

The bell ring, and Ben holds his face as Takashi GROANS while pulling at his hair! Ben smirks at Team Quest, AND TIGRE RUNS IN AND STARTS STOMPING BEN!

"And Tigre not giving Ben ANY reprieve for the elimination of his partner!" JR exclaimed.

"Tigre PISSED OFF! And I think Takashi DIDN'T want him rushing in!" Exclaimed Tarble said.

Tigre stomps Ben out, and picks him up…

…and Ben GRABS THE NECK AND INTERGALACTIC is pushed off! He is pushed to his corner, and Ben comes back and gets a HUGE kick to the gut! Tigre Double Underhooks The World Champion and lifts him for a Tigre Bomb (Tigerbomb) AND GETS THE GORE FROM JASON KRUEGER FROM OUT OF NOWHERE!

"Tigre going for The Tigre Bom-GORE! GORE! GOOORE!" Vegeta exclaimed, "GOOD GWEN WHERE DID HE COME FROM!?" He exclaimed, saying Gwen's name in vain with malicious intent.

"BLIND TAG! BLIND TAG FROM JASON! And PIN to Tigre!" Tarble exclaimed, "ONE. TWO. THREE! WOW!"

"Dropping like FLIES, and The RR is the PESTICIDE!" Vegeta exclaimed. "THREE IN A ROW! FOUR AGAINST THREE! There is NO CHANCE! They need more FREAKING TIME! AHAHAHAH!"

Takashi groans and SLAMS his fist against the apron as the feral Jason Krueger just challenges ANYONE to come into the ring. It was Takashi, Robotboy, Zack Saturday, and Cactus Man. And TAKASHI decided HE would go next. 4 against 7…but Takashi didn't care for the odds.

"Captain Takashi going in now…and folks, I think they are on RED ALERT." Tarble said as Takashi and the team huddled to talk. But Jason didn't want to wait. "And they're having a discussion, BUT JASON KRUEGER PUSHES TAKASHI AND TAKES THEM ALL OFF THE APRON!"

"KRUEGER! KRUEGER wildly taking them all out and going to town on Takashi!" JR said, "WHAT AN ANIMAL! What did they put in his food today?"

Jason is BEATING ON THE BACK OF TAKASHI, and then throws him to the ropes! Takashi comes back and GETS A LARIAT THAT TURNS HIM INSIDE OUT! Takashi lands on his head off that Lariat, and Jason yanks him up by his neck! Jason tags in RC, and RC Bane steps into the ring. The Virus Rebellion Irish Whips Takashi to the ropes…and he comes back into a Scoop Slam lift from Jason and a slam RIGHT OVER RC'S KNEES! Takashi holds his back, and RC grabs the leg, going for a Reaper Lock (One Legged Boston Crab)…and he twists him over…and yet Takashi starts trying to fight out out of it! Rowley tags in himself and runs the ropes…and comes back as Takashi tries breaking free and GETS SPLASHED! Rowley rolls onto his feet and cheers as he picks up Takashi…and he lifts him…

…but Takashi starts BEATING the head of Rowley! He continues beating the head of Rowley, trying to get free from the Powerbomb…and Rowley stumbles as Greg tags himself in! Going for another Tough Bomb, he grabs the neck of Takashi…but he CONTINUES to fight it! Takashi keeps himself up…and he escapes the grasp of Rowley and gets down with a HEADSCISSORS, taking Rowley right onto the mat! But Greg grabs the waist of Takashi and German-gets reversed as Takashi holds the waist with his legs, Wheelbarrow style, and rolls Greg into a pin…

1…

2…

3!

"OOOH! OH! TAKASHI MANAGED TO ESCAPE AND PIN HIM! HE PINNED GREG!" Exclaimed JR.

"HE PINNED HIM! TAKASHI GETS THE FIRST ELIMINATION FOR TEAM QUEST!" Tarble exclaimed.

"OOOHOHOOO, BY GWEN'S SMELLY ASSHOLE, THIS IS A GAME NOW FOLKS!" Vegeta said, cursing Gwen's name again, "OHOHO GET BIG TEAM QUEST! YOU WANT THAT WIN!?"

Takashi rolls to his corner, and he smirks while clapping with his team. Team RR CURSED Takashi, and then they began discussing things. Takashi knew they were going to have some issues…but 6 on 4 is NOT as bad as 7 on 4. Still not good…but not awful. And Takashi gets up as Rowley gets in the ring. Takashi smirks, and tags in Robotboy…and Robotboy enters the ring and Rowley goes for Robotboy. The robot rolls under Rowley, and he grabs him from behind and lifts him for an Argentine Backbreaker. He spins and DROPS him with an Alpamare Waterslide, shades of Cesaro! Robotboy gets up and claps, and then he grabs the neck of Rowley and tries to lock in a Half Nelson! But Rowley throws him over his shoulders. Rowley goes back to a recovering Robotboy and gets a Dropkick to take him down! Robotboy rolls to his feet and Rowley rolls up and gets a Dropkick! Rowley gets to his feet and gets ONE MORE DROPKICK!

"Robotboy, a TALENTED rookie from WND, having some explosive offense at the sake of Rowley!" Tarble said.

The RR tag teamer gets to his feet one more time, and Robotboy runs the ropes and slides under his feet before Dropkicking him into the ropes! Rowley leans on them…and Robotboy runs the ropes, and bounces off…

…and comes back with A TIGER FEINT KICK-that gets CAUGHT by Rowley and turned into a SITOUT Wheelbarrow Slam! Rowley, upset over his best friend getting eliminated, grabs Robotboy and picks him up. Another Powerbomb for Ro…and he lifts him and then SEATED SENTON PIN, ROBOTBOY TAKES ROWLEY DOWN!

1…

2…

3!

"ROWLEY! THE WTTT IS FULLY GONE! THE RR IS DOWN BY TWO!" Tarble exclaimed. "FIVE ON FOUR! MANAGEABLE!"

"Ohoho, you can see Ben and Jason SWEATING…" King said…and Ben and Jason were indeed sweating…though mostly due to their extertion of energy throughout the night.

Jason and Ben begin planning out things, and RC Bane gets in on the planning. Jason goes in next…because The RR needs to start breaking some NECKS. Robotboy gets up as Jason runs and jumps onto the middle of the near left corner…jumps onto the ropes…and them jumps off and MOONSAULTS onto Robotboy! That takes the automaton down, and Jason picks him up lifts him for a Gutwrench in honor of RC…but Robotboy flips over and SUNSET FLIP-is a no go…Jason stays ON his feet and is slowly losing his balance. Jason tries keeping up…and then jumps and BUTT SPLASH IS A MISS! Jason lands right on his butt, and Robotboy runs the ropes and ENZUGUIRIS JASON! The kick makes a LOUD noise that takes him down! And Jason goes right to the mat. Jason holds his head and groans…and Robotboy picks Jason up…and he stumbles about, bumping into his own corner as he wants to go for his Inverted Death Valley Driver…but Robotboy lets go of Jason due to the constant squirming and Jason lifts HIM up…and Absolute Destruction (Death Valley Driver) CONNECTS TO ROBOTBOY!

"ABSOLUTE DESTRUCTION! That DVD takes down the robot!" Vegeta said, "Jason Krueger CLAIMS another victim!"

Jason gets up BUT HE DOESN'T SEE THE BUSH CUTTER FROM CACTUS MAN COMING TO TAKE HIM DOWN ONTO THE HARD METAL BODY OF ROBOTBOY!

"And-OH! OH! CACTUS MAN! CACTUS MAN AND ROBOTBOY WITH THE SAME BLIND TAG TACTIC JASON AND BEN USED EARLIER!" JR exclaimed. "TURNABOUT IS ABOUT TO MAKE THE RR LOSE ONE OF THEIR CAPTAINS!"

"AND RIGHT ONTO THE METAL BODY OF ROBOT BOY, USING HIS OWN PARTNER AS A WEAPON, AND IT'S ALL LEGAL!" Exclaimed Iroh exclaimed, "IT MAY BE WRONG, BUT AS YOU SAY VEGETA…WHATEVER YOU NEED TO DO TO WIN!"

"WRONG? Or RESOURCEFUL!?" Vegeta asked.

1…

2…

3!

"OH MY GOODNESS! JASON KRUEGER! JASON KRUEGER IS OUT! THE FORMER SIMULTANEOUS GRAND SLAM WINNER IS OUT!" JR exclaimed.

"FOUR ON FOUR!" Iroh exclaimed, "TIME AND PATIENCE, WITH A BIT OF PLANNING, HAS EVENED THE ODDS! AND TEAM QUEST MAY FINALLY BE ON THE RIGHT PATH HERE LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! ONE Captain is GONE! And Ben is left to lead the team! In times like this, it is when the leader HAS to take full charge!"

The Rookie Revolution members left…Ben Tennyson, Starforce, RC Bane, and Dan Hibiki…all begin talking. RC goes nods and goes in for vengeance against his teammate. He stares down Cactus Man, healed from the isolation from earlier, goes RIGHT AT RC, throwing rights and lefts, and then grabs him and goes for Moonsault Side Slam…but RC elbows Cactus Man off and kicks his legs. RC Bane grabs him by the waist and tightens the hold, and then lifts him and Cactus Man REVERSES The Virus Impact (Gutrwench Powerbomb) and SITOUT FACEBUSTERS him! RC rolls onto his back from the move, and he tags in Robotboy, who hops on the ropes and FROG SPLASHES RC! 1…2, RC Bane kicks out, and the rolls onto his face. He slowly gets up, and Robotboy grabs him and jumps…and PLANTS RC with a Sitout Shiranui! He hooks the leg…1…2, RC kicks out! It was even in numbers, but not in experience…sorta. RC Bane wasn't easy to put down. Robotboy picks RC up, and RC LIFTS ROBOTBOY AND PLANTS HIM WITH A DVD! DEATH VALLEY DRIVER!

"ABSOLUTE DESTRUCTION FROM RC BANE! And RC Bane, TRIBUTE to his friend!" Tarble exclaimed, "ABSOLUTE DESTRUCTION!"

"Like The XJ Family, Robotboy just got SCRAPPED! RC Bane with TWO legs to hook!" Vegeta exclaimed with a dark chuckle.

1…

2…

ROBOTBOY KICKS OUT!

"EH!?" King jumped.

"Well whattya know, Robotboy KICKS OUT and makes life EXTRA HARD for RC Bane!" Jim Ross exclaimed.

"And Bane himself is groaning, rolling his eyes in ANNOYANCE! The RR Spokesman not liking this robot one BIT." Tarble said.

"Like an android, they won't die but they make great recyclables, right Prince?" Moon asked.

"Bingo…" Vegeta growled lowly.

1…

2…

ROBOTBOY KICKS OUT!

"EH!?" King jumped.

"Well whattya know, Robotboy KICKS OUT and makes life EXTRA HARD for RC Bane!" Jim Ross exclaimed.

"And Bane himself is groaning, rolling his eyes in ANNOYANCE! The RR Spokesman not liking this robot one BIT." Tarble said.

"Like an android, they won't die but they make great recyclables, right Prince?" Moon asked.

"Bingo…" Vegeta growled lowly.

RC Bane picks Robotboy up, AND KICK TO THE HEAD! RC is dazed from the surprise kick, and SMALL PACKAGE FROM ROBOTBOY TO RC!

1…

2…

3!

"AND THE QUEST TEAM HAS KNOCKED THE RR TO THREE! THREE AGAINST FOUR! TEAM QUEST, WITH THE SURPRISE OVER RC BANE!" Iroh shouted.

RC holds his head and rolls out the ring…and The RR is WIDE-EYED as The Interim President GROWLS in contempt for Team Quest. "YEAH YOU THINK THOSE DAMN ROLL UPS ARE GONNA KEEP SAVING YOUR ASSES HUH!?" Ben yelled from the apron. He looked in the crowd…saw the mobster chuckling amongst his crew and son…and saw a certain little redhead smirking…and just facepalmed.

"ROLL UPS and SURPRISES have kept Team Quest in this match…no strategies save for the earlier stealing of one to take out Krueger." Tarble said, "Team Quest is STILL in trouble. 3 on 4 is GOOD for them…but not if they can't capitalize…"

Mega Man enters the ring, and Robotboy smirks. Geo Stelar smirks and goes to grapple with Robotboy. Geo and Robotboy get into a tie-up…and then Geo KICKS the gut of Robotboy and says, "TELL YOUR GIRL TO STAY OUT OF MY GIRL'S BUSINESS!" And Geo KNEES the head of Robotboy! The android boy stumbles to the ropes towards his corner and comes back with a Dropkick to the knees of Starforce! And Mega Man goes to one knee, and Robotboy says, "Tell your girl to no be bully!" and he Gamengiris-no, Geo ducks it and grabs Robotboy from behind and German Suplexes him…but Robotboy lands behind Geo BUT GEO DUCKS THE BOOT FROM CACTUS MAN, AND IT TAKES ROBOTBOY DOWN!

"AND THE RR TELEGRAPHS THE BLIND TAG ATTEMPT!" JR said, "Geo COUNTERING!"

Geo gets up and STUNNERS Cactus Man, and then throws him to the ropes and WHEEL KICKS him down! Mega Man rolls to The RR corner, and tags in Ben. Benjamin steps in, and he picks up Cactus Man and lifts him onto his back, Piledriver style…

…and DROPS HIM WITH THE OMNI-DROP!

"And now the classic Ben Ten move! OMNI-DROP on Cactus Man's head!" Vegeta said. "And let ME call this now…"

1! (Game!)

2! (Set!)

3! (Match!)

"RR EVENING it back out!" Vegeta said, "Team Quest couldn't keep trying to SURPRISE The RR every step of the way! They have to go BACK to the drawing board! This is why I'm the analyst here!"

"Well you're the first four letters of that, I'LL say." Lawler muttered.

Ben smirks…and he motions for Takashi to get into the ring. Komuro smirks and enters through the ropes…and Ben puts up all ten of his fingers…and then claps his hands and rubs them together. "BRING IT, ROOKIE!" And then they both tie-up…and Takashi gets put in a Headlock. He goes for a Back Suplex, but Ben flips over and backs up. He comes back and BOOTS Takashi in the jaw before taking him down. Ben picks Takashi up, and lifts him for a Fireman's Carry. Omni-Slam attempt…but Takashi is wiggling, trying to get free…and Ben is stumbling back and forth. The Saikyo Showstopper, meanwhile, is trying to find a way to help…and he sees Ben nearly stumbling into the opposing corner. So he gets off the apron and runs over to the other apron…

"What the…what's Dan doing!?" Vegeta asked, "You IDIOT, don't try to be a hero that we know you can't be!"

"Hey let's give Hibiki a chance! He MAY have something!" Tarble shrugged.

"Yes, and so did Glass Joe when he decided to wear a HELMET to box." Vegeta said. "Losers are LOSERS, Tarble."

Dan, now in the other corner, sees Takashi get down from the Omni-Slam attempt and stumble towards his corner. Robotboy goes for a blind tag, but Dan PULLS Robotboy off the apron!

"A SNEAKY but smart maneuver by Hibiki!" Exclaimed Tarble said.

…and then ROBOTBOY KICKS HIM IN THE JAW AND THROWS HIM INTO THE ANNOUNCE TABLE! Robotboy goes to town on Hibiki, WAILING on his head near the apron!

"Yeah SMART, Tarble! REAL SMART!" Vegeta exclaimed. "He's as dumb and useless as a bag of broken bricks!"

Ben Clotheslines Takashi out of the ring! And then he sees Robotboy! He runs the ropes…and then comes back, and channels his old Cruiserweight roots TO CLEAR THE ROPES WITH A SUICIDE DIVE ONTO ROBOTBOY!

Ben gets up, and he starts admonishing Dan, albeit he does it nicely. He is telling Dan to go back to the apron because has it. Hibiki claims he was chosen for a reason, and he can HELP WIN the entire match! But Ben doesn't want to hear ANY of that. He doesn't believe Dan can help them win this...but he won't tell him that. Komuro slides into the ring and Ben continues asking Dan to go back to the apron. Dan asks if he can assist, but Ben is telling him he can't, not now. Dan complies and sighs, and he makes his way to the apron sadly...as the crowd boos Ben for sending the eager Hibiki back.

"Hey he had to do it. Dan was going to RUIN the match for them." Vegeta said as the red was counting to 7...and Ben perked up when he realized that THE REFEREE WAS IN SEVEN!

"OH! Referee on seven, Ben was too busy dealing with Hibiki!" Exclaimed Tarble.

Ben runs to the ring as the red counts 8 AND HE GETS A BASEBALL SLIDE THAT SENDS HIM INTO THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!

"OH! KOMURO WITH THE BASEBALL SLIDE TO KEEP BEN OUT THE RING! RED IS COUNTING 9!" JR exclaimed.

Ben turns around off the move and tries to run but-

10!

THE BELL RINGS AS BEN TENNYSON HAS BEEN ELIMINATED VIA COUNT OUT!

"Ben Tennyson has been eliminated!" Goofy announced as the crowd cheered and booed, and Ben just looked on BEWILDERED before he starts arguing with the referee! Geo...just slowly glares at a very sheepish Dan...

"OH THIS IS BS! PURE BS!" Ben RAGED as Starforce entered the ring. Geo looked at Dan, and told him "DON'T SCREW ME OVER DAN!"

"Ben is SHOUTING! He is LIVID!" JR exclaimed.

"Do you BLAME HIM!? That bumbling Dollar Store Ryu SCREWED HIM OVER!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Ben looks at Geo FURIOUSLY and exclaims, "IN CASE OF HIBIKI, BREAK GLASS!"...and Geo nods to Ben.

"The hell does THAT mean?" JR asked.

Takashi raises an eyebrow and tags in Robotboy before he exits the ring to confront Ben, trying to stop him from doing anything. Robotboy goes right towards Mega Man _ **BUT HE GETS SPUN AROUND BY ZACK SATURDAY AND GIVEN A LIFTING IMPALER DDT!**_

 _ **"GOOD LORD! ZACK SATURDAY! ZACK SATURDAY WAS A DAMN MOLE!" JR shouted.**_

 _ **"OH THAT WEASEL!" King shouted.**_

 _ **"THE ROOKIE REVOLUTION HAD A BACK UP PLAN FOR A DAN HIBIKI SCREW UP! THEY JUST CUT DOWN TEAM QUEST FROM THE INSIDR!" Tarble shouted.**_

 _ **"BEN TENNYSON, NOW THAT WAS SMART! GOOD JOB, TENNYSON! I HAVE TO GIVE THAT TO YOU!" Vegeta shouted.**_

Takashi stared WIDE EYED as Zack Saturday exited the ring. Takashi shouted, "YOU FREAKING WEASEL!" BUT ZACK KICKS HIM IN THE GUT AND THROWS HIM INTO THE BARRICADE! And Mega Man...he CHUCKLES before going to his knees and picking up Robotboy. Geo gets in his back...and GIGA CRUSH (Flip Piledriver) TAKES DOWN ROBOTBOY! PIN!

1...

2...

3!

"THE RR, WHAT A GROUP OF NO GOOD-" King exclaimed angrily.

"WIN BY ANY. MEANS. NECESSARY. They weren't a REAL team anyway!" Vegeta said as Zack gets a pat on the back from Ben, who tells Geo to "FINISH IT."

Dan Hibiki looked on in both amazement and a bit of disappointment. They made a plan JUST in case HE failed! Dan felt disappointed in himself and his improvement in the ring. And the crowd was booing before they chanted, "HIBIKI! HIBIKI!". Mega Man goes outside the ring and he grabs Takashi before THROWING him in the ring. And then Takashi tried to get up onto his hands and knees. He tries to get up, and Starforce stalks Takashi...trying give him The SFKO...and Takashi is a sitting DUCK...

"Takashi...oh he's mince meat now...Mega Man just has to give him one more move and he is DONE DONE DIGGETY DIGGETY DONE DAWG!" Exclaimed Vegeta.

"Oh please STOP, Prince Vegeta." JR pleaded.

Takashi slowly stands up...

...and Star Force slowly rises up with Takashi...

...and he grabs the neck and-TAKASHI ROLLS GEO UP! GEO GETS ROLLED UP WITH A BACKSLIDE PIN!

"OH! TAKASHI TRYING TO FIGHT THE ODDS!" Exclaimed Tarble.

1…

2…

Mega Man escapes, and he runs the ropes. But Takashi is a house of fire, MOTIVATED by the betrayal AND his status as sole survivor! He Clotheslines Star Force down, and then runs the ropes and comes back to Clothesline Star Force back down again! Geo gets up, and Takashi grabs an arm and twists him around before PLANTING him with a Neckbreaker! Geo gets up, and Takashi grabs the arm, GOING FOR THE CROSSFACE, but Geo manages to keep a knee up, forcing Takashi to change plans. Komuro goes for an Oklahoma Roll…1…2, Geo kicks out, and he rolls away from Takashi. Komuro sees Geo, and Stelar LIFTS Komuro up for a…GTS!...that SIS COUNTERED! Komuro gets behind Mega Man and HE lifts up Geo…and he PLANTS HIM WITH A FIREMAN'S CARRY FACEBUSTER! IONIC STORM!

"A PAGE OUT OF THE BOOK OF COLE MACGRATH!" Tarble shouted, "KOMURO FINDING A WAY, AND HE JUST NEEDS TO PIN GEO!"

"GROSS WHO TAKES PAGES OUT OF THAT BOOK!?" Vegeta asked.

"KOMURO HAS ONE SHOT! HE HAS TO COVER HIM AFTER HE CAUGHT GEO FLUSH WITH THE IONIC STORM!" JR exclaimed.

Takashi held his head as Dan Hibiki stood on the apron…upset and contemplative. He wasn't hating Geo or wanting to attack him or screw him over…he just figured if he broke up the pin, he would screw up. He just felt that unconfident.

"The hell, Dan? GO BREAK UP THE PIN!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"His confidence was SHOT, brother, he feels inadequate!" Tarble said. "His Saikyo Spirit was crushed!"

"Oh Saikyo Spirit my royal BUTT, he needs to pull up his gi and get to WORK DARNIT!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Takashi covers Stelar, and the referee counts as Komuro finally gets the leg hooked!

1…

…

2…

…

GEO KICKS OUT, AND THANK GOODNESS BECAUSE DAN DIDN'T HAVE THE HEART TO DO IT!

"And Geo saving HIMSELF, but he may be in DEEP DEEP TROUBLE…" King said, "Because his partner lost his spirit!"

"Oh BROTHER…" Moon groaned.

Geo gets up , stumbling off that last move…and Komuro grabs him by the legs and rolls him up!

1…

…

2…

…

GEO kicks out and then kicks the face of the downed Komuro! Star Force stumbles , and then he leans on the ropes as Takashi gets up. Stelar goes towards Komuro and SFKO-GETS THE ARM GRABBED AND KOMURO LOCKS ON THE CROSSFACE! GEO STELAR IS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RING! THE LATEST OF THE ROCKMAN LEGACY HAS JUST BEEN LOCKED IN A PREDICAMENT HE CAN'T GET OUT OF! AND KOMURO KEEPS HIM LOCKED IN! AND DAN HIBIKI LOOKS ON, NOT EVEN ABLE TO MUSTER A HAND!

"OH MAN KOMURO! CROSSFACE! THE LONE MAN OF TEAM QUEST, CAPTAIN WITHOUT A TEAM! HE HAS THIS CHANCE, AND HE HAS TO TAP STAR FORCE OUT NOW!" JR said, "MIDDLE OF THE RING, NOWHERE TO GO! AND NO PARTNER TO HELP HIM!"

"GAAAH…DAAAN…" Star Force YELLS as he tries to get Hibiki to break the hold. But Dan stays on the apron, not even giving Geo attention. "DAAAN! HEEELP!" Stelar shouted as he tried to get him out here. He couldn't hold on much longer…

…but Geo tried reaching for the ropes…no dice…but Dan looked at him. "YOU KNEW I WOULD FAIL, YOU EXPECTED IT! YEAH, WELL DAMMIT I KNOW I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE ON THIS TEAM! SOUICHI WAS WRONG, I GET IT! I AT LEAST THOUGHT YOU HAD SOME FAITH IN ME!"

"I DO DAMMIT! PLEASE HELP! HEEELP!" Geo continues YELLING for Dan, PLEADING for help. Komuro WRENCHES THE HOLD ON STAR FORCE! And Hibiki says, "YOU TRUST ME?..."

…and then holds out a hand while holding the corner string!

"Wait does Hibiki want want a TAG?...OH HELL NO, GO FOR THE DAMN ROPES! IT'S SAFER GEO!" Vegeta said.

"Does Dan THINK like a human? Just BREAK THE SUBMISSION!" Moon shouted.

"He wants to see if he is trusted!" JR said. "If Geo TRUSTS Dan, he would go try for the tag!"

"THAT'S STUPID! He could be costing his team the match!" Vegeta said.

"I THINK BIGGER ISSUES WOULD ARISE IF STAR FORCE DOESN'T GO FOR THE TAG!" Iroh said.

Mega Man looks at Dan INCREDULOUSLY…and then looks at the ropes…and then groaned….because if you can't trust family, who CAN you trust? So he starts DRAGGING himself towards Dan…TRYING to get and tag in…and the crowd starts cheering as Hibiki reaches out! Komuro sees all of this and KEEPS TORQUING THE NECK, PULLING BACK AS GEO IS CLOSE TO JUST TAPPING THE MAT…

…BUT HE KEEPS GOING…HE KEEPS GOING…AND HIBIKI REACHES…AND KOMURO IS SECONDS AWAY FROM TAPPING OUT GEO…

…

…

…

…BUT HE GETS THE TAG TO THE SAIKYO SHOWOFF TO A MAJOR POP, AND HIBIKI RUNS INTO THE RING LIKE A MAN POSSESSED AND IMMEDIATELY GETS TAKEN DOWN FOR A CROSSFACE!

"OH COME ON, CAN'T HE DO ANYTHING ELSE!?" Vegeta asked. "IF I WANTED TO WATCH LOSERS, I WOULD WATCH SOMETHING WITH A BIT MORE IMPACT!"

Komuro has Dan down…but NOT flat on his stomach! Hibiki is struggling…BUT HE IS FIGHTING THE TAKEDOWN…AND HIBIKI ROLLS AND ARM DRAGS KOMURO OVER HIM! Komuro rolls to his feet and rolls to Hibiki and starts running AND GETS A SINGLE LEG DROPKICK! Dan gets up and so does Takashi, and Dan grabs him and Irish Whips him! Takashi reverse it, and Dan ducks under a boot, and then he SPINS ON HIS FOOT WITH A ROUNDHOUSE! HIBIKI RUNS THE ROPES, AND HE JUMPS AND SENTONS KOMURO! And Takashi rolls on his stomach, trying to will himself back into this as half the crowd chants, "HOTD! HOTD!". The other half chant, "CAGED SAIKYO! CAGED SAIKYO!". Komuro also had to ask himself…

"…Is Dan Hibiki whipping my ass?"

"Did…Is Dan Hibiki nailing ACTUAL moves?" Vegeta asked…as Moon looked at the sky to find Mabel Pine's pig Waddles soaring through the air.

"...This is a history making moment…!" JR said.

Dan shouts, "SAIKYOOO!" and then ran and Komuro dodges him and grabs the back and GERMAN SUPLEXES DAN…

…and no then rolls and gets up with him and did GERMANS HIM AGAIN…

…and GERMAN SUPLEX ONCE MORE! Infecta Trifecta was complete! And Takashi then backed into his corner…and then groaned before grabbing onto a stumbling Danes arms from behind and twisting him around…

…and DEADSWITCH (Killswitch) is reversed and A REVERSE JUMPING COMPLETE SHOT FROM DAN TAKES KOMURO DOWN FOR THE QUICK PIN!

"BY THE DRAGONS, HIBIKI WITH THE SWIFT ATTACK! HE PLANTED KOMURO WITH A ZIGGLER MOVE! THE PIN! Iroh shouted.

1…

…

2…

…

KOMURO KICKS OUT, and Hibiko rolls onto his back and tries to think of OTHER ways to win…

"It's like when Barry Horowitz or The Brooklyn Brawler started fighting back!" JR exclaimed.

"Yeah except Dan isn't even close to being on that level!" King said.

Hibiki decides that he is going to go to the far right corner…and Dan starts climbing up the corner.

"Oh he wants to fly…well won't THIS crash and burn." Vegetables chuckled.

"I would not put him down right now Vegeta. AT THIS POINT…anything is possible." Moon blinked twice.

Dan climbs to the very top…and he stands tall for the crowd to see…

…

…

…

…and he jumps and MISSES THE DIVING ELBOW DROP! Komuro rolls out the way, and Hibiki CRASHES onto the mat!

"HA! TOLD YOU! Crash and BURN…now watch him lose." Vegeta chuckled.

Komuro gets up, trying to find some way to come back into this. And he shakes his head…and smirks at Hibiki…

…and then LOCKS IN THE CRIPPLE CROSSFA-NO, HIBIKI ROLLS OUT OF IT IN TIME! AND TAKASHI GETS UP AND HIBIKI SPINS IN THE AIR LIKE RYU AND NAILS A ROUNDHOUSE!

"WAS THAT RYU'S TATSUMAMI SENPOOPAKU!?' Vegeta asked.

"NO IT THINK IT GOES, 'TETSUNOKU SENPOKAKAKO!" Moon said.

"I ALWAYS THOUGHT IT WAS, 'TET-SU-PA-KO-WOW'!" Tarble said.

"WHATEVER IT MAY BE CALLED, IT KNOCKED KOMURO DOWN! AND DAN HIBIKI IS GOING TO A CORNER…" Iroh said.

Vegeta begins to grab a paper from his notes…and starts to eat the paper.

"Brother…what are you doing…?" Tarble asked.

"…Eating my words." Vegeta said with his mouth full.

Dan Hibiki YELLS AND SCREAMS for Saikyo, and he raises a hand and…

…STOMPS his foot! The crowd knows what he wants…especially when Dan STOMPS his foot again!

"Dan Hibiki…signaling for a BAND…and a swan song!" JR exclaimed.

Dan STOMPS…and the stomps get FASTER…and FASTER as Komuro slowly gets up…

…and Komuro hangs onto the ropes…and Dan stomps FASTER AND FASTER…

…and then he shuffles his feet before going to Takashi…and Komuro turns around…

…

…AND CATCHES THE FOOT OF DAN…and Komuro stares dead at The Saikyo Showstopper…who has a look of "uh-oh"…

…AND DAN TAKES KOMURO DOWN AND LOCKS IN THE CROSSFACE! AND HE IS RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RING!

"HA! I KNEW HE WOULD SCREW UP!" Vegeta shouted, paper bits falling from inside his mouth. "LOSERDOM NEVER DIES, IT JUST GIVES UP FOR A BRIEF PERIOD OF TIME!"

Dan in the middle of the ring, not even FACING his corner! And he tries to drag Takashi…

…AND DAN IS ACTUALLY FIGHTING THROUGH THE HOLD! HE IS DRAGGING HIMSELF AND KOMURO TOWARDS THE ROPES…AND HE STARTS REACHING OUT FOR IT…

"KOMURO...TRYING TO KEEP DAN BACK, BUT THE SAIKYO SHOW-OFF ACTUALLY HAS FIGHT IN HIM! DAN HIBIKI…HIBIKIII!" JR shouted.

"HE ISN'T A FAILURE! HE WANTS TO SHOW THE WORLD THE POWER OF SAIKYO…AND HE IS FIGHTING FOR HIS DAN CAREER RIGHT NOW! HE WANTS TO SHOW THE WORLD HE IS A WINNER!" Tarble shouted.

"AND KOMURO, FIGHTING TO MAKE A NAME FOR HIMSELF! FIGHTING FOR HIS TEAM! THE LAST MAN STANDING! THE ONE WHO CAN MAKE QUEST'S DREAM COME TRUE!" Iroh said. "HE WANTS TO PROVE HIMSELF HERE! IF HE CAN BEAT THE RR, HE CAN BE BOOSTED HIGH INTO THE STRATOSPHERE!"

Dan was close…Komuro was close to letting go…but he kept fighting as well…and Dan was so close to the ropes...and Don Corleone watched, albeit his son was missing…

…

…

…

…AND SAIKYO REACHES AND-KOMURO FLIPS HIBIKI OVER AND TAKES HIM BACK DOWN FOR THE CROSSFACE, FAR FROM THE ROPES!

"WHAT A MANUEVER, WHAT A TRANSITION! BEAUTIFULLY DONE, TAKASHI!' Iroh exclaimed.

"AND HIBIKI IS NOWHERE NEAR THE ROPES! HIBIKI IS CONTINUING TO FIGHT!" Tarble shouted.

"HE HAS TO TAP OUT! HE HAS TO, HE HAS NOWHERE TO GO!' Moon exclaimed.

…

Hibiki keeps trying to drag himself to the ropes…

…

…and Takashi TIGHTENS THE HOLD…

…

…

…

…AND DAN HAS TO FINALLY TAP OUT! DAN HIBIKI TAPS OUT, AND THE BELLS RINGS!

"Dan Hibiki has been eliminated!" Goofy announced.

Takashi gets up AND GETS THE SFKO (Reverse Jumping Cutter) FROM OUT OF NOWHERE! JUST AS QUICK AS TAKASHI GOT UP!

"MEGA MAN! MEGA MAN WAITED IT OUT AND STRUCK AS SWIFT AS HE COULD!" Jim Ross shouted as Star Force pinned Komuro!

"STAR FORCE! STAR FORCE WITH THE PIN FOR THE WIN!" Moon exclaimed.

"STAR FORCE! STAR FORCE WITH THE PIN FOR THE WIN!" Moon exclaimed.

1…

…

2…

…

3!

THE BELL RINGS, AND STAR FORCE ROLLS OFF OF TAKASHI!

"STAR FORCE IS YOUR SOLE SURVIVOR!" Goofy announced. "Therefore the winner is TEAM ROOKIE REVOLUTION!"

"ROOKIE REVOLUTION EDGE OUT THE WIN, DUE TO CRAFTY THINKING FROM MEGA MAN!" JR exclaimed.

Mega Man raises a hand, holding his head while leaning on the ropes! Takashi was checked on by the referees, and Hibiki held his face. Mega Man stands over Dan…and kicks him light to see if he's awake. Dan looks up, and he groans in frustration over tapping. But Star Force helps him up and pats him on the back. "Did good, man! Did good!" Hibiki shrugs, but then Team RR, Timmy Turner, Lightning, Jack House, Velvet House, Taiki, and Alpha & Omega ran out to congratulate Mega Man and Dan! Star Force is lifted onto their shoulders as Ben raises his armband arm into the air! Zak smirks and raises HIS new armband arm into the air! Timmy is ALSO excited because The RR win means Souichi gets his World Title shot…which the injured Sugano gave to HIM.

"This match went back and forth between these two…and the war has been WON…" JR said. "And of course Zak Saturday making Team Quest go from 3 to 1 in one fell swoop! HE changed the tide of the entire match for Captain Komuro."

"Zak's betrayal should have been no shock." Vegeta said, "What BOND was made between Team Quest? Quest put them together just to get some petty revenge or something! This was not a team it was a makeshift assassination squad! Team RR is a family. THAT MUCH I ADMIT! I can give two damns about them, but Team RR WINS because they are an actual TEAM. Welcome to the Family belongs to THEM."

"NO TEAM has been able to BEAT THE RR! SOMETHING must give! These things don't always LAST!" Tarble said.

"NONE OF THESE TEAMS know how to team up! They just make a rag tag army!" Vegeta said. "The RR is so big and varied you can't END THEM LIKE THAT! The stable can't die! But you CAN vaguely hope to BEAT THEM in the ring…MAYBE…"

Zak gets a fist bump from his fellow CN action star Ben BUT TAKASHI ATTACKS ZAK! AND THE ENRAGED TAKASHI GOES TO TOWN ON SATURDAY FOR HOW BADLY HE SCREWED THE TEAM OVER!

"AND TAKASHI IS TICKED OFF, AND WE ALL KNOW WHY!" Shouted Tarble.

"EH! They weren't even a REAL TEAM!" Moon said. "He needs to get over that! They weren't LOVERS or anything!"

Takashi continues punching Zak, but then The RR starts ATTACKING Komuro for attacking their own! And the crowd cheers and boos, but they keep loud their love or dislike for The RR!

"Komuro getting GANG STOMPED by The Revolution, BUT HERE COMES THE CAVALRY! TEAM QUEST, THE FIVE LOYAL ONES!" Tarble exclaimed.

Tigre, Truman, Jake, Cactus Man, and Robotboy run out…and while they get some off of Komuro, even THEY'RE attacked by The Revolution! Byron Masters keeps Star Force on his shoulders as The RR just BEAT DOWN on Team Quest…or…WHATEVER they were now. And Zak Saturday smirked while A&O hold Takashi. "WE WERE NEVER A TEAM, MY MAN! WE WERE JUST QUEST'S LITTLE SOLDIERS, FIGHTING A WAR WE HAD NO BUSINESS FIGHTING, SO I JOINED THE WINNING TEAM!" And Zak SLAPS Takashi down as The RR continue attacking the six rookies.

"This assault is too much!" JR exclaimed.

"Hey…they started it." Vegeta said, going to juvenile excuses.

The RR continues to beat down on the six rookies, all while The TitanTron goes back on the fritz as it has all week.

"Oh no, GHOST RIDER GO AWAY NOBODY WANTS YOU HERE!" Vegeta shouted.

Suddenly the lights ALL GO OUT in the arena, and the crowd begins to cheer…in anticipation. For what? Eh, who knows? The Revolution just stop beating on the counter-rebellion rookies, and then watch the fritzy TitanTron once again go crazy.

"What the hell…?" Tarble asked.

"JR, what did you do?" Moon asked the legend.

"Why do you people always assume I did something?" JR asked, somehow remembering a similar event happening before.

"Well who did this?" Asked King.

"I bet that klutz Mars bumped into the wiring like she did when she broke The IrisTron." Moon said.

"I still bet it was JR." Vegeta said.

"Why do I even bother?" Jim Ross groaned.

The RR watch the Tron as the screen began to play a screen…and something on the stage began to twitch…as if something was trying to get through…a glitchy little thing…it was obviously blue as blue continued to glitch onscreen…then a female voice began to speak through the PA…

 **"He is 100%...the battlefield needs him for one more war…"**

And a respawn counter appeared onscreen, starting from 20…as the blue glitching became clearer on the stage…

…

…

...

...

...

...

…

…and the figure appeared on the stage as the counter reached 10…

…

…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

…

… _ **AND IT WAS CORTANA**_ …

And the crowd gradually began to POP AS THE COUNTER WENT DOWN...

"Oh my...OH GAWD IT'S CORTANA...!" Tarble shouted.

"NO WAY...NO WAY..." Moon exclaimed as the counter went down to 5...4...3...2...and as that dropped down...so did Geo's HEART.

…

1…

…and EXPLOSIONS erupt around the TitanTron as "Unknown Soldier" by Breaking Benjamin plays TO THE BIGGEST POP OF THE ENTIRE SHOW!

 _ **Border line,**_

 _ **Dead inside.**_

 _ **I don't mind,**_

 _ **Falling to pieces.**_

 _ **Count me in, violent**_

 _ **Let's begin, feeding the sickness.**_

 _ **How do I simplify,**_

 _ **Dislocate - the enemy's on the way.**_

Geo shakes his head, not even ENJOYING what was going on, and he is BEGGING FOR Masters to let him down!

 _ **Show me what it's like**_

 _ **To dream in black and white,**_

 _ **So I can leave this world tonight.**_

…

…

…

 _… **AND THE MASTER CHIEF WALKS OUT OF THE BACKSTAGE TO ONE OF THE BIGGEST POPS THIS CROWD COULD MUSTER UP!**_

 ** _"WELL THERE YA HAVE IT! IT'S THE MASTER CHIEF! IT'S THE MASTER CHIEF!' JR shouted in his classic scream, "AND BAH GAWD, HE CAME HERE TO WHUP SOME STAR FORCE ASS! AND BY PROXY, THE ROOKIE REVOLUTION!"_**

 ** _"OH I KNOW WHY HE'S HERE! MICROSOFT SENT HIM TO PROMOTE HALO GUARDIANS, THE COMMERCIAL PIG! GO PEDDLE YOUR GAMES ELSEWHERE YOU OBSOLETE SPARTAN! DIDN'T YOU DIE!?" Vegeta yelled._**

 ** _THE ROOKIE REVOLUTION STARE WIDE EYED, AND BEN IS JUST YELLING, "I THOUGHT YOU PUT HIM OUT!? I THOUGHT YOU RETIRED HIM!?" TOWARDS STAR FORCE! AND THE CHIEF MAKES HIS WAY DOWN THE LONG RAMP AS THE RR PREPARE! CHIEF KNOWS HOW TO FIGHT MULTIPLE PEOPLE AT ONCE!_**

Master Chief walked towards the ring, and he cricked his neck before stepping into the apron…

"HE'S COME FOR MEGA MAN! HE'S COME FOR THE RR! IT'S AN ARMY AGAINST THE CHIEF, AND HE LIKES IT THAT WAY!" JR shouted.

The Chief steps into the ring with a primed RR…

…AND GEO HURDLES OVER THE ROPES FROM BYRON'S SHOULDERS AS THE RR ALL CONVERGE ON THE CHIEF! THEY ALL BEGIN ATTACKING HIM AS HE TRIES TO MOVE ALONG TOWARDS MEGA MAN…BUT THEN HE UPPERCUTS THE WTTT OFF, HE SENDS DOWN RC BANE WITH A FIST! ONE BY ONE THE RR DROP! TERRA, CARTER, SATURDAY, HEFFLEY, TENNYSON, MASTERS, NEUTRON, ALL THE ROOKIE REVOLUTION DROP DOWN OUT OF THE RING, AND THEN HE LIFTS UP JASON KRUEGER…

…AND DROPS HIM WITH THE HALO RING (F5) RIGHT ONTO THE MAT! AND THEN HE GETS UP AND TIMMY TURNER STARTS SMACKING CHIEF WITH HIS CRUISERWEIGNT TITLE, TRYING TO HOLD HIM DOWN! BUT THEN CHIEF LIFTS HIM UP TOO!

"NONONO, HE'S A FUTURE CONTENDER FOR MY TITLLLE!" Vegeta shouted as MASTER CHIEF DROPS TIMMY WITH THE HALO RING! AND GEI STELAR WATCHES FROM THE RAMP AS MASTER CHIEF SENDS THE RR OUT OF THE RING!

"CHIEF! CHIEF TAKING NO NAMES IN THIS ASS WHUPPING! AND THE ROOKIE REVOLUTION ARE ON THE RUN!" JR shouted. "AND GEO, RUNNING LIKE A DOG WITH ITS TAIL TUCKED BETWEEN ITS LEGS!"

Chief looks at Takashi…and YANKS him up by his arm. Komuro reflexes a bit in shock…but then sees he is face to face with The Master Chief! Team Quest gets up…and then Chief just lowly says, "You're MY squad now…"…and Takashi grows wide-eyed as Geo regroups with The RR, all on the retreat from the ring!

"WE STILL WON YOU SCI-FI CAPTAIN AMERICA RIP OFF!" Ben shouted, "I SAVED MORE GALAXIES THAN YOUR STUPID ASS SPARTANS, SON OF A BITCH!" Ben KICKS a barricade as the crowd chants, "HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!'

"AND THE MASTER CHIEF…THE ROOKIES NEEDED A DAMN SPONSOR, AND LOOK WHO THE HELL THEY GOT! FROM TEAM QUEST TO TEAM CHIEF! MASTER CHIEF IS GONNA KNOCK SOME BRAIN CELLS INTO GEO ON UCA SOON!" Tarble shouted.

"Unknown Soldier" plays as Chief stands in the ring admist the crowd's LOVE AND ADMIRATION as they chant, "WELCOME BACK! WELCOME BACK!" Team Quest…or Chief…turned to Chief, who just kept his eyes on one person…and Geo, well he was behind The RR for right now…making his way to the back…

"…Least WWE didn't lose a point." Vegeta smiled. "Didn't count for us! HA!"

(Commercial)

HALO 5: GUARDIANS...OUT NOW FOR XBOX ONE

Vegeta: I KNEW HE WAS HERE TO PROMOTE IT THE CORPORATE APE!

(Commercial End)


	16. Henry Wong and Red vs Masters & Myers

We come back to the show, and Matt Ishida is walking around backstage. The Destined all went to the hospital sans 02 and Matt…and Ishida has a big decision soon. He HAD to find a tag team partner to replace Tai…but that was seeming impossible. Who could he team with? WHY would he team with them? He was slightly confused…

…but then his brother walked up to him with a very excited look.

"Hey bro…what about me and you again? Like a decade ago? Being Champ with you was probably the best thing of my life. And honestly…I think it would be cool if we teamed again." TK said with a glow in his eyes Matt hadn't seen since the thing with Davis started. Matt was honestly somewhat put at ease by his little brother's happy smile. He rubbed his hand through his hair and smirked.

"Heh...hey that's a good possibility bro." Matt said with a smile. He held The Tag Titles in his hands and looked at Tai's. "You can be as extreme as Tai when you want. And you got experience. And we teamed before. ...though...you got some...recent hang ups...the deal with Davis, for one..." Matt said, his smile turning into more of a disappointed frown. "Give 'im a break, TK.."

"I'll give him one after the next In Your House...MAYBE..." TK said, his tone turning slightly terse. This shift in mood just from the topic of Davis somewhat put Matt off...

...but then Matt was suddenly confronted... by WCW"S NEWEST TEAM...The Main Man Demon Gang, Lobo & Etrigan. And the crowd POPPED in cheers as Lobo lit a drag in his mouth and blew smoke in Matt's face. The old face of IWF now turned WCW tag teamed immediately stared down one of WWE's top stars and veterans with no modicum of respect. But he DID look down at The Tag Team Titles.

"Sad what happened to your boy. Brady really messed him up." Lobo said, taking another drag of his cigarette. "…Course it ain't sad for us. We want gold…"

"…And we want what YOU hold." Etrigan said, rhyming off of what Lobo said.

Matt stared at them both, silent but still reading them both. Ishida growled, but then Davis came in from behind Matt and stood next to him.

"HEY…you wanna get a shot, gonna have to wait in line. ME…? TK…? Either way, ONE of us could kick YOUR butts and send you back to DC."

Lobo looked down at Davis, and then looked at Matt with a, "Is This Guy For Real?" look on his face. He then chuckled and waved it off.

"Cute little show, kid. You three, veterans or not, don't even EQUAL the MAIN MAN COMBINED…I'm not gonna sit here and debate ya…just know we're watching. And when an ugly mug like Etrigan's is watching ya, ya know it's SERIOUS…"

Lobo chuckled before putting his cigarette butt out on Matt's gym bag before walking off. Etrigan, who was still trying to get over the "ugly mug" comment, followed Lobo while muttering something unintelligible. Davis looked back at Matt, who stood in front of a BEWILDERED TK. He was about to say something, but Matt took the words out of his mouth.

"Er…you…?" Matt asked.

"Yeah why not?" Davis asked with a huge smile, reminiscent of the goofy and somewhat airheaded Davis of old. Matt plainfaced while TK said, "I can TELL YOU why not…"

"Davis…why would I pick you? I forgive you too, but Tag Team Champion?...Seriously?" Matt asked.

Davis's smile slowly began to grow smaller…and then he finally sighed. "Okay here it is…thing is…I want to really prove myself to the team again. And what better way than to team with you and take Tai's place? Tai entrusted me to be the next leader once upon a time…and maybe…I can try to prove why he trusted me? The RIGHT way this time?"

TK rolled his eyes as he walked to the front of Matt and pushed Davis away from him. "Entrusted you? Back a DECADE ago, Davis. NONE of us would ever be Tag Champ with you. Year long, whatever, I wouldn't even want to team with you again! Don't act THIS stupid."

"HEY! I'm not trying to be stupid! I'm trying to WORK for my spot, and this is the opportunity I need! Don't act bitter just because I'm trying to move on, TJ!"

"IT'S TK! And YOU getting to be happy at MY expense is NOT something I'm very FOND of, as if you couldn't tell when you BROKE MY LEG and tried to MOLEST MY GIRLFRIEND!" TK got LOUDER as he and Davis got in each other's faces.

"Yeah well you tried breaking my girlfriend, so maybe we should just be EVEN!" Davis argued back.

"We won't be 'even' until YOU have to walk away with a LIMP like I DID!" TK exclaimed.

"OH GET OVER IT! I SAID I WAS SORRY FOR EVERYTHING!" Davis got RIGHT in TK's face.

"YOU CAN'T JUST APOLOGIZE AND THINK EVERYTHING IS OKAY NOW!" TK, ENRAGED, shouted in his face.

"ENOUGH!"

Matt raised his voice, a rarity for the rocker off the stage, and he stared at TK and Davis with glares…"You were BOTH stupid. Davis, an apology doesn't EXCUSE what you did to him and US. That won't cut it. Actions speak louder than words. You gotta WORK for that trust back. And TK, don't bring any of this up NOW. You have to move on with this. It WON'T get better if you let this grudge EFFECT YOU."

"Yeah? Well let's see how EFFECTED I am when I BREAK his leg at In Your House! Maybe after THAT he can finally BE LIKE ME like how he ALWAYS wanted, the jealous FREAK."

TK, bring up old Attitude Era stuff, finally stomps off from the scene…and Davis, remembering those old moments of "TK Over Davis" during their Digi-X stint, is trying to fight off any bad Digivolution-esque thoughts about hurting TK over that comment. HE walks off…and that leaves Matt all alone backstage. Ishida sighs, not needing THIS on top of the Brady deal. He gets up with The Belt and walks off…

…and then bumps RIGHT into Obito Uchiha…flanked by Sasuke & Itachi, the reborn Uchiha Clan. And the boos flood in from the crowd as the brooding brothers of genocide stare at a lone Matt right in his eyes. Both Uchihas glare at him with Sharingan eyes…staring DEEP into Matt's soul…and the Destined of Friendship slowly backs up before walking the OTHER way. It was clear what they wanted…and Matt REALLY needed to find a tag partner to deal with THEM on his tail.

"Heheh…Ishida better watch out…The Uchihas are gunning for him." Vegeta chuckled. "And after dispatching of that Knuckleheaded Ninja, The UNITED Uchihas are going to WREAK havoc on that Tag Division. TWO former World Champions."

A graphic for a white house appears before it burns in a fire and the rubble glows to form the poster for the next In Your House for May. It is a picture of TK and Davis staring off with each other, as they are the main event of said event.

"And FREE on your TVs at the end of May, these two ARE going to go at it one on one no holds barred! TK Takaishi vs. David Motomiya! The main event of 'In Your House: Broken Hope, Shattered Courage!' These two have had emotions simmering since the last decade, and now we get one final bout between these two to END IT ALL." Tarble announced.

"Davis SHOULD have split from The Destined and made his own mark. Now he's Destined property again." Vegeta said. "BUT...seeing Davis beat TK senseless SHOULD provide me with one last HURRAH..."

"And let us not forget what is NEXT folks." Iroh as we get four coins...one side with Henry Wong and Red...the other side with Eric Myers and Byron Masters.

"Pride & Glory continues with these rookies going at it with two future Hall of Famers with a combined SIXTEEN World Titles." Moon said. "Course Red is currently in 'Brood Mode' while Henry is in 'Boohoo' mode. They don't seem focused."

"Oh they should be focused after those three were beating them up on RAW." Vegeta said. "But can the rookies, who have banded together, pull off the upset?"

The instrumental to "Afterlife" by Avenged Sevenfold plays out to huge boos, with the violins playing softly in the beginning. But as soon as the guitar and beat kick in, Magic Man walks out while leading Byron Masters and Eric Myers onto the stage. They're all wearing crimson red, to match Eric's Quantum Ranger outfit. Byron beats his chest and pounds his fists together, towering over the two teammates of his as the bell rings.

"The following Tag Team Match is scheduled for one-fall; coming to the ring, accompanied by Magic Man…Byron Masters & Eric Myers!" Star Butterfly announced happily. "HEY! OOH! They're MATCHING! How CUTE!"

"WE AREN'T CUTE!" Myers exclaimed from the stage.

"So…what is their motive? Who ARE they? What is the purpose of teaming up? THESE THREE…I don't get it…" Moon said, checking to make sure if there were any guest hosts…there were none. "Thank THE MOON…"

"Now folks, The BOSS and The Third Street Saints will be here LATER to perform their hosting duties, WHEREVER they may be. We DO hope they're better than Bojack Horseman, who passed out drunk backstage last night." Vegeta said, "Washed up moron. Should have gotten Mr. Peanutbutter to host."

The camera pans to Mr. Peanutbutter in the audience, sitting next to the man who gets a HUGE pop…AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA!

"Ew GROSS, who let John Cena in the building?" Vegeta asked, "SEND HIM BACK TO RAW!" The crowd behind Vegeta cheered and chanted, "VE-GE-TA!" as always. "ANYWAYS back to these people…who knows their motives? I don't. I honestly don't. What I DO know…is that they need to REALLY do GREAT tonight if they want people to take their stuff SERIOUSLY. Hell, even in losing…if they can look AMAZING against these vets…they'll be golden."

The 3Ms walk into the ring, Magic Man dusting himself off as Masters stares into the audiences angrily. He was here to whup some vet booty. And he couldn't wait. As the music died, Myers' cocky smirk garnered the most boos as he says, "CEW YOU BETTER ROLL OUT THE RED CARPET FOR ME CAUSE I CALL NEXT ON HADDOCK!"

…And then The Trainer Red Theme from HeartGold/SoulSilver played to a HUGE pop for Red! The trainer walked out onto the stage, and he had a very serious look on his face. He still had Blue on the mind…but he did try to lighten his expression up for this one match. He gave a few fans high-fives and smiled for a bit, but then he glared at the trio in the ring.

"And their opponents; first, representing UCA; he is the trainer known as Red!" Star announced, "OOOH! MORE RED! Everybody is so MATCHY!"

"Red has Blue on the brain, and yet Red ALSO has THESE THREE on the brain after the ambush on RAW. Masters was the surprise No. 3 for Myers and Magic, and now Red and Henry have these two one on one." Tarble said.

"Red, a very good in-ring competitor, has his mind on a whole other subject. He CANNOT let this cloud his good judgement if he truly wants to win." Iroh said, "This new mindset he has for Blue…I do not agree with it at all…"

"Yeah well, you don't KNOW exactly what Red needs right now, general." Vegeta said. "I say let these two angry mofos go at it in Hell in a Cell…hell, deprive of them food, light, and water for a day and let them go at it!"

"Well I say no." Tarble said as Red's music came to a stop.

Red stood on the ramp…

…and he looked back…

…and then-

 ** _1 2 this on?_**

"Eh?" Tarble was confused…and so was Red…

 ** _Yeah you let the music keep playing Mr Dumb SSSSSSSSSSSH*T!_**

"My Time" by The DX Band was playing, and the crowd was CHEERING…but for who? They don't know.

 ** _"Is…this Henry?" Moon asked._**

 ** _Yo tell 'em whos time it is now_**

 ** _Yeah just kickin it up here_**

A pair of legs step out from the gorilla position, and we can only see the back of the legs.

 _ **It's our time yo! here comes trouble!...**_

And then the camera goes to the front of the stage, and HENRY INDEED is walking down the ramp to join Red! But instead of his normal orange vest, he wore a leather orange jacket and wore sunglasses. He had a more…cocky smirk than normal on his face, and he gave fans high-fives. But this Henry was carrying himself differently.

 ** _Not gonna listen to anybody_**

 ** _tell me who and what to be!_**

 ** _Not tryin to be like anybody_**

 ** _tired of playin make believe_**

 ** _Cuz I lead the blind, and The blind lead the blind_**

"And his partner; representing WWE; Henry Wong!" Star said, "Erm…orange as red in it…?"

"HAAA!" Moon snickered, "What IS THIS? Is Henry trying to be cool?"

"I don't know…although his recent bouts of sadness and his music change MAY be signs as to what happened…" Iroh said. "He has not felt very good since he returned. The business has changed since he left due to injury. The fact that he isn't the top guy anymore has shocked him. He says it is HIS time. And he might want to make these rookies examples of why it ISN'T their time."

"Oh…an attitude change…" Vegeta said, "…well let's see if it gets WWE a point! GO LEGENDS!"

 ** _MY TIME OUR TIME our time its time_**

 ** _MY TIME OUR TIME OUR TIME_**

Henry lets his music die as he grabs a mic from his pants. The crowd is cheering for both legends…and then Henry chuckles.

"Hey boys…Magic Man…don't go out the ring…we got you an opponent too. Me and Red figured…'Why Not? You attacked us too. So it seemed you wanted in on some action…so we got you a dance partner to join us."

"Wait, a Six Man Tag?" Moon asked.

"Well who's the partner?" Asked Tarble.

Red and Henry step aside to make way for their partner…

…

…

…

…and _**THE POKEMON 1ST MOVIE THEME PLAYS TO HUGE CHEERS!**_

"WHAT!?" Yelped Vegeta.

"OOOH…IT'S GONNA BE A CATASTROPHE FOR THE THREE MS!" Moon exclaimed.

ASH KETCHUM walks out onto the stage and hops around to pump himself up! The crowd is FRENZIED as Ash high-fives a few fans on his way to Red and Henry!

"And their partner; representing WCW; Ash Ketchum!" Star announced before seeing Sylvia of GAIA in the audience. She chuckled sheepishly before sliding out the ring.

"And ASH KETCHUM to make THREE for the trio! Oh THIS shall be MOST enjoyable!" Iroh said.

"And you saw EACH TitanTron for those three? FUTURE HALL OF FAMERS, these three have a combined TWENTY-ONE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS between these two! Five Star Matches, great matches amongst EACH OTHER!" Tarble said.

"And boooy do those rookies look MAD!" Vegeta chuckled.

Ash, Henry, and Red nod to each other before they RUN down the ramp and slide into the ring before THEY START A BRAWL BETWEEN THEMSELVES AND THE ROOKIES!

"AND IT IS ON! THE LEGENDS ARE IN THE RING! AND THE ROOKIES ARE GETTING THE FIGHT TAKEN TO THEM WITH THIS AMBUSH!" Tarble shouted. "HENRY CLOTHESLINES MYERS OVER, RED THROWS MASTERS OVER, AND ASH SUPERKICKS MAGIC MAN OVER THE ROPES! THIS IS THEIR RING NOW!"

The legends stand together, with Ash and Red POUNDING fists as Red tips his hat with a slight smirk. The rookies regroup outside the ring, staring inside with glares…and then Eric smirks and says, "I got this…" and he slides into the ring. Ash stays in the ring, signaling HE will be the one to fight first. And Red and Henry give Ash the floor.

"Well folks, Legends vs. Rookies! Ladies & Gentlemen, is this TRULY a new era? Or is it still THEIR time?" Tarble asked.

"COME ON ASH AND WONG, GIVE US ANOTHER POINT! HAHAAA!" Vegeta happily exclaimed.

The bell rings, and we start with Ash and Eric first. Myers brings out a few fists of fury to Ash, a few fists to take it to him. But Ash ducks ones and DECKS Eric in the jaw before going to town on him! Ash Irish Whips Eric, and he catches him on the rebound with a Sit-Out Arm Drag! Ash gets up, and Eric stands to his feet. The cocky Quantum Ranger kicks his gut and grabs the arm for an Armbreaker. He gets up, and picks up up Ash, by the arm, and ASH LIFTS HIM FOR THE ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT-but Eric gets down and GETS A HUGE RIGHT FROM ASH! Eric is sent back, and he tags in Byron...and he walks out with a very serious face. Ash cracks his knuckles and prepares his fists. (Iroh: A very interesting thing here; Ash is normally a Technical styled wrestler. But he seems to be very concerned with fisticuffs now. ; Tarble: A product of the frustration he's been feeling, from Kaiba and especially Brock.) Ash challenges Byron, and Masters charges, but Ash ducks and throws right hands and left hands to Byron. Masters feels them, but then he throws a right hand to the face of Ash to knock him down! Ash gets up, and Masters grabs him by the waist and Belly to Bellys him over his head! Ash gets up, and Masters knees him in the gut and just keeps kneeing him in in his abdomen! Ash coughs, and Masters Irish Whips him. Masters comes back and Ash comes back with a Shoulder Block! Masters goes to one knee, and Ash grabs the neck and DDTs him! He pins him, 1- Masters THROWS him off! Ash lands on his feet and elbows Masters in the face. He backs up, and comes back AND GETS A HUGE CLOTHESLINE! Ash flips onto his face...and Masters backs up...and comes back to Knee Ash in the back of the head. Ash rollls onto her back, and Masters grabs his neck and yanks him up RIGHT into a Gamengiri! Ash backs up and goes back to his corner. He tags in Red, and Trainer Red enters the ring and starts throwing lefts and rights before lifting Byron and Inverted Atomic Dropping him! Red tags in Henry, and he heads to the top rope and jumps off to drop Masters with The Blue Bomber (Diving Shoulder Tackle)! Henry hooks the leg!

1, MASTERS POWERS OUT!

"And that rookie powerhouse, Byron Masters, what an asset for Magic Man and Eric Myers. This guy is RESILIENT." Tarble said.

"Resilient is a word to describe the three protagonists here." Iroh said.

"Another word is, 'experienced'." Vegeta said. "And while I can't stand them sometimes, those three are indeed gold standards for excellence."

"In their PRIMES." Moon added. "This is not their prime at the moment."

Byron gets to his feet, and Henry tags in Red, who kicks the chest of Byron repeatedly before clubbing his back and taking him back down. These three, Grapplers by trade, trying to fist fight these three. Red Irish Whips Byron, and Red comes back and goes for a Neckbreaker, but is caught and lifted into the air before being PLANTED by a Brainbuster! Red goes down, and the pin! 1...2, Red kicks out, and starts to stand. Byron grabs him and holds him by the head before THROWING him into the far left corner. He tags in Magic Man, and Byron lifts Red and DROPS him onto Magic Man's knee. The Robot Master pins him, but Red kicks out immediately. Magic Man puts Red in a Side Headlock and slows the match down purposely...both to dictate the pace and to annoy the fans. "BOOORING! BOOORING!" They chant loud, but Magic Man replies with simply, "I am NOT doing this for YOUR amusement! Either sit down or GET OUT!" The crowd booed Magic Man, who was getting massive heat for his yelling. Red slowly gets up, veteran not willing to be kept down by a rest hold. Red gets to his feet...and he pushes Magic Man off! Magic Man comes back and Red catches him for a Belly to Belly Takedown. Magic Man gets up, and Red tags in Ash...who runs the ropes and comes back to Flying Shoulder Black Magic Man! Ash awaits for Magic Man to stand up, and he lifts him and Scoop Slams him! Ash hops to the ropes and tags in Henry. Ash climbs to the top of his near right corner...and dives off to a Diving Elbow Drop across the sternum of Magic Man! The robot slowly stands up...and Henry runs the ropes and Spotlight Kicks (Sick Kick) Magic Man square in the jaw! He covers him...1...2...Magic Man kicks out, and the heroes now are getting some momentum going and some fire is building inside. So Henry picks up Magic Man and lifts him over his head...but The Juvie-Driver derivative, his Blue Bomber, is reversed as Magic Man slips behind Henry and BACKSTABBERS him! The Tamer falls forward, and Magic Man drags him to their corner and tags in Myers. Irish Whip to Henry, and Magic Man lifts him into a Back Body Drop that Eric catches and turns RIGHT into a Powerbomb! That precision and timing was impressive to the crowd, who cheered for that. "HOW BORING ARE WE?!" Magic Man asked. Crowd responded with, "ZZZZZZZZZZZZ..."

"These three, I MUST admit are getting way more offense than they SHOULD be." Vegeta said, "These three are talents. Those protagonists are even working TOGETHER...but it isn't putting them down YET..."

"And now the isolation of Henry." Moon said, "Oh GEEZ, this isn't going to end well at all..."

Eric has Henry in a Side Headlock, and tags in Masters, who enters the ring and gets Henry Irish Whipped to him. Masters catches him and pops him into the air to SLAM him with a Powerbomb! Masters picks Henry up, and lifts him up again...and the crowd knows Masters is notorious for Powerbomsb. He lifts Henry from a Gutwrench and PLANTS him with a Gutwrench Powerbomb! He pins Henry...1, 2, Henry kicks out, and Masters still yanks him up and Irish Whips him. Henry runs and comes back to Masters and slips under his legs while ASH JUMPS OFF THE CORNER FROM THE BLIND TAG-and gets CAUGHT and adjusted...so he can PLANT Ash with a One Handed Shoulder Powerbomb (an Awesome Bomb if you will)! And RED HAD BLIND TAGGED HIMSELF IN AND SETS UP A FIREMAN'S CARRY...but Masters gets down and lifts Red up with a Military Press...and adjusts it for a Sit-out Powerbomb! (Moon: Okay Masters is MANHANDLING them Powerbomb after Powerbomb!) Henry and Ash get on the apron as Masters picks up Red. He throws him to his team's corner and tags in Eric, who climbs the corner as Masters puts Red in the air for an Electric Chair. Eric jumps and THEY NAIL A SIT-OUT ELECTRIC CHAIR SLAM/SIT-OUT FACEBUSTER COMBINATION ONTO RED! (Iroh: What an INCREDIBLE MANUEVER! These three have been training in their teamwork! ; Vegeta: I can't BELIEVE IT...but they may have this!) Eric pins Red, 1...2...Henry breaks the pin! He was nervous about that one. Eric smirks as he picks up Red and lifts him onto his back...and Back Suplex is flipped out of as Red backs up and turns Eric around...and lifts him before PLANTING him with The Indigo Crusher (99 Crusher)! He hooks both legs, 1, 2, Eric kicks out! Myers gets up, and Red Irish Whips him to the ropes. Eric comes back and Red lifts Eric onto his shoulders...and Journey Through Kanto (Fireman's Carry into Double Knee Facebreaker)-is countered as Eric slips behind and grabs Red from behind for The Quantum Power (Skull Crushing Finale)...

...and Red flips him over his shoulders and CHARGWS with Eric in tow, RAMMING him into his own corner! Masters tags himself in...and Red smirks...

"Red SMILING...and backing up." Tarble said.

"This seems like he...HAS something." Iroh said.

Red backs up and tags in Ash...who walks into the ring and stares off with Masters. Byron RUNS...and in a parallel to earlier, Ash rolls under it...but instead of attacking Byron, he attacks Magic Man and Eric! He knocks them off the apron, and Masters GRABS HIM from behind and throws him with a German...and Ash lands on his feet and SUPERKICKS Byron!

"SUPERKICK TO DOWN MASTERS!" Tarble exclaimed, "Oh no wait he's stumbling up!"

"And Ash ANTICIPATING this! Look at that smile!" Exclaimed Iroh.

Masters is up...and Ash lifts him higher before THROWING HIM with an Attitude Adjustment!

"AA FROM ASH!" Moon exclaimed, "And now tag to Red!"

Red sees Masters slowly stand up...and she grabs the back of his head and FLIPS HIM FOR THE POKÉ-FLOW (Ca$h Flow)!

"RED PLANTED MASTERS! BUT MASTERS IS STILL UP!" Exclaimed Tarble exclaimed.

And so Red tags in HENRY...and HE lifts up Masters...and PLANTS HIM WITH THE H-BOMB!

"AND H-BOMB DROPPED! PIN TIME!" Exclaimed Vegeta exclaimed, "ALL SHE WROTE FOR THIS ONE!"

1...(Game!)

2...(Set!)

MASTERS ACTUALLY KICKS OUT OF THAT!

"Ma-WHAT!? WHAT THE HELL?!" Vegeta wiped his eyes as the crowd got REAL loud as they yelled, "WHAT…"

"WELL I HAVE SEEN IT ALL!" Moon threw her hands up. "HOW IN THE HECK DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN?!"

"MASTERS FOUND SOME FORM OF POWER TO KICK OUT OF THAT!" Iroh exclaimed.

Although he kicked out, Masters WAS woozy and wobbly as he tried to stand up. Henry tried to help Masters up for his own purposes...and MASTERS HOISTS HENRY UP AND MASTER SLAMS (F5) HIM RIGHT ONTO THE MAT!

"OH! MASTER SLAM! MASTER SLAM TO HENRY!" Iroh exclaimed.

1...

2...

HENRY KICKS OUT...but Masters backs into his own corner...and Henry gets up...

...AND ASH CATCHES HIM WITH A SUPERKICK AGAIN!

"KICKOUT! HENRY KICKS OUT, Masters on the prowl again and charges right INTO A SUPERKICK!" Exclaimed Tarble.

And Magic Man slowly gets up on the outside...and so Red runs over and HE VAULTS OVER TO TAKE HIM DOWN! Ash looks over and dives on the outside to Eric...

...and Henry is all alone with him...Masters...and CROTCH CHOPS HIM...

...and he runs the ropes...

...

...

...

...and jumps up WITH A CLASSIC LEG LARIAT...

...THAT MASTERS CATCHES AND GOES FOR A FALLING POWERBOMB...

...

...BUT HENRY REVERSES INTO A HURRICARANA...

...

...PIN, 1-

MASTERS ROLLS OUT AND POPS HENRY IN THE AIR...

...

...AND HENRY COUNTERS WITH A BIONIC ELBOW! AND A LIFT...

...

...

...

...H-BOMB IS DROPPED! Henry stumbles and-ERIC MYERS GRABS HIM FROM BEHIND AND PLANTS HIM WITH THE QUANTUM POWER!

"WHAT THE HELL?! IS HE EVEN THE LEGAL MAN?!" Moon asked.

The ref ACCEPTS Eric's move and pin, and counts the double leg hook!

1...

...

2...

...

3!

"OH CRAP, THEY PINNED HIM! THEY BEAT 'EM!" Vegeta's jaw was agape. "They beat THREE future Hall of Famers in one fell swoop!"

The instant replay is shown...

...as Byron rolls out of the Hurricarana Pin...

...ERIC MYERS DID INDEED MAKE THE BLIND TAG!

"OH THAT IS PURE UTTER BS!" Vegeta shouted, "WE CAN'T START LOSING NOW DAMMIT! JOKER BETTER BEAT CLAUDE! ONCE AGAIN, WONG, YOU'VE SCREW UP!"

Eric holds his fist up as the bell rings, yelling "AHA YEAH BABY!" He helps Masters up, who took the most punishment in the match. Magic Man rolls in the ring and regroups with his team as Goofy announces...

"Here are your winners...Eric Myers, Byron Masters, and Magic Man!"

"Well well the LEGENDS lose our folks!" Table said "SHOCKED...but chalk up another win for this next generation!"

"Yeah and chalk up a LOSS for US!" Vegeta exclaimed. "SON OF A..."

Red and Ash, having rolled back into the ring, stood over Henry...who just sat down on the mat with a look of STRONG contemplation on his face. He was mad...oh but he tried his best to contain it. He continued to say "Momentai, Momentai..." to keep himself calm. Red was mad, but he kept his anger inside. Though watching the rookies go to the back upset him. Ash tries to help Henry up, but Henry actually SWATTED his hand away...he just wanted to he left alone. But this upset Red, who began telling Henry to stop being a baby about this and man up. This broke Henry's meditation, and he got up to confront Red about what he just said.

"Oooh boy." Moon said. "Legend argument!"

Henry was telling Red he should watch what he say, and the frustrated Red just continued to tell Henry to get over his own insecurities about being "The Man"...and so Henry fired back and said Red needs to get over himself and Blue, and that made Red SHOVE Henry, and then the pacifist SHOVED Red back! And a shoving fight BEGAN...but Ash got in-between them and tried to get then to calm down. Despite his own baggage, he managed to keep calm. It wasn't worth it. They lost...time to move on. Henry nodded and said, "Not time to move on. Not YET..." and he stormed off, sliding out of the ring to go up the ramp. What Henry said MAY or may NOT have had something to do with what Ash was saying.

"...Well tensions HIGH for Red and Henry mentally. Good job on Ash for keeping HIS head level enough to break this up." Iroh said. "Red, the young man must find some way to uncloud his mind. Same for Henry. This isn't like them. And I shudder to think of what should happen if they stray too deep into darkness."

"Hopefully something really cool." Moon said with a snicker.

Backstage, we go back to Matt Ishida with his Tag Belts...

...and boy was his head cloudy. He wondered exactly WHAT he could do in this situation. TK and Davis did NOT seem like good options. But who else on Animated was a good option?...Then...he thought of a great idea.

"IZZY...! Right! I got Izzy!" Matt said with a smile. "Yeah he never won a Tag Title. And it would help me avoid this TK/Davis drama. Koushiro's my best option!"

"That nerd? Come on, man...you can pick sextet nerds than that." Said a voice that gained some cheers. Matt looked up...and he shook his head and groaned.

"Ugh...what do you morons want?" He said...

... _TO ARIN HANSON, DAN AVIDAN, ROSS O'DONOVAN, AND SUZY HANSON!_ (w/Barry and Kevin)

 **Arin Cartoon Head (Wearing a Lucha Mask): I BREAK NECKS! }:(**

 **Dan Cartoon Head (Also Wearing a Lucha Mask): I REST HOLD CHICKS! }:O**

 **Time To Get Slammed IT'S THE WRESTLE GRUMPS!**

...

The ENTIRE crowd began to cheer and laugh as Matt stared INCREDULOUSLY at The Game Grumps, who were wearing a CGI cartoonish skin tonight. The newest signees to WWE Animated just smirked as Matt had NO WORDS...

"...D-...Did you guys just come with an animated intro?" He asked, HIGHLY confused with a stammer.

"Yeah bro, you wanna fight abo-*burps*-about it?" Dan asked. Matt just...stayed silent at that question...he didn't really wanna fight about that...with them...this was weird...

"...You know what whatever. I don't need you right now." Matt said, trying to get by. Ross got in his way, and then stared at Matt with some crazy eyes.

"Hey bro..." Arin said, stepping up, "Tough luck out there. Lost your buddy to some bad biz. Not good. Sucks huh? Sucks worse than Sonic?"

"Bro, you always gotta somehow bring Sonic into this?" Dan asked.

"Bro, I ALWAYS gotta tell everyone how much his games suck." Arin said.."After Sonic 06, there were no barriers. He lost the good will."

"Look you two gonna vaudeville near me? Or you gonna take your act somewhere else where SOMEONE else can try and muster up a laugh for your stale asses?" Matt snapped back, because he REALLY did not feel like taking this right now.

Dan shrugged. "Look, man...me and Arin...we're like bros. Buds."

"We're BUTT BUDDIES." Arin enthusiastically said.

"Would NOT go that far but maybe a bit under that." Dan said.."Like snuggle buddies."

"I like that." Arin said with a nod

"Yeah. And snuggle buddies like us, and maybe Ross..."

"No screw Ross, screw him and his Mario Maker BS...!" Arin chimed in, ready to choke a confused Ross.

"Okay POINT IS..." Dan got straight to his point. "...guys like us...win Belts like those. And I think you should vacate them bro."

"Don't got many options." Suzy shrugged. She circled around Matt slyly, a smug smirk on her pretty little face. "...Davis...? Can't trust him yet. TK?...He's being a bit of a brat. Izzy?...He doesn't threaten anybody. Last time he was relevant, he was John Cena's DJ...LAST DECADE."

Ross chuckled. "You got NO options man. NONE. Pick a different Title. Go back to WCW. You have no country in WWE, man. Animated has nothing for you. Let Tai come back to get his OWN revenge...if he can, y'know...walk-"

MATT SLAPS ROSS DOWN TO THE GROUND FOR THAT COMMENT...and The Grumps check on The Australian export, with Dan looking up. Arin looks up as well, and he yells at Matt.

"Oh you shot the first round bro! Get READY...you won't even WANT TO BE Tag Champ when we get done with you!" Arin SHOUTED as The Grumps pick Ross and help him away.

"GET READY FOR A GRUMPING BRO! DON'T MAKE US GET NINJA BRIAN!" Shouted Dan as he walked away.

Matt sighed...and he could NOT take this...he had to get to Izzy. He makes his way down the hall, off the camera, and we are left with a pan over towards a pitch black part of the hallway.

...with three pairs of Sharingan Eyes watching Matt walk away. But just as soon as they appeared, they disappeared. Where to?...Well half a yellow and white laptop was thrown out of the shadows if that is any indication.

(Commercial)


	17. Gwen Tennyson vs Avatar Korra

We come back to the show, and our Hardcore Heroes (as we ought name them now) are riding around outside sans Aries. He got beaten up. And they weren't sure how bad it was. They rode not only for The Title…but for vengeance. But every lead they tried to find basically was a dud. They even asked the camera crew not to follow them. They called back with Duke all the time to check in…but there was NO way they could catch The Nation. They took a break near a burger joint, and all but Spin started to let thoughts of giving up creep into their heads. They tried not to entertain the thoughts of quitting, but it got harder as the show went on throughout the evening.

"DAMMIT…" Senji said, eating a burger (rare) while pounding his fist on the car door. "Y'know…I really REALLY hate that damn Nation. We worked so HARD to get here…and we all anticipated this. But then Huey decides to take his ball and go home because he feel 'repressed'. Oh when I get my hands on THEM…I AM GOING TO SLAUGHTER EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM!"

Tommy sat in the driver's seat of his nice looking Lamborghini, trying to think over things. "…Y'know Aries was a bastard…but he was our bastard. I wanted to kick his teeth down his throat, but he wasn't TOO bad once you learned how to ignore his assholish tendencies."

"Yeah…he beat me up, but at least we bonded in a sort of way." Spin shrugged. "Well…kinda. I dunno. The brain damage doesn't help me remember much."

"I say we go keep looking for those WEEEASELS…" Psymon said, eating a bison burger as opposed to a hamburger. "…WHEREVER they may be."

"We don't know WHERE they are though." Senji said, "They can be ANYWHERE in the city. We don't have the time to scour all of Steelport. We have like two hours, I think? We would need eyes ALL OVER Steelport."

"Y'all say eyes all over Steelport? I got eyes all over Steelport."

The Hardcore Heroes heard a voice coming from behind them. It was sort of black, but you could tell from his tone he thought HIGH and MIGHTY of himself. Senji turned around and saw who this was…and his face went from solemn to contemplative in a second.

"Oh…so I've heard. You can help us with that though…right? You'll be at the arena soon anyway." Senji smirked.

"I dunno…can we even TRUST him?" Tommy asked. "I don't always trust…you."

"Look, we're one in the same Tommy." The voice said. "We are dudes with money, fame, the ladies…and we just looove effin' ish up. …Sorry, PG Rating and all."

Vercetti was uneasy…but everyone else liked the plan. And Tommy had no choice BUT to accept it. "Okay. You're in. But I KNOW there's a catch. You….you never do things for free. How much money you want?"

"Oh I know…I got a catch…" Said the voice as the camera turned around…

…to reveal him as THE BOSS of The Third Street Saints TO A HUMOUNGOUS POP! The Boss, flanked by Shaundi and (a bandaged) Pierce, smirked as he rubbed his hands together.

"…But I don't want no money. Naw man…I want something ELSE. Go call up Duke, baby. We can settle some things."

After that scene, we come back to the arena, the crowd just ALREADY in a great mood with their chants of, "WE WANT SAINTS! WE WANT SAINTS!" And boy howdy would they love the next match too.

"Ohohooo boy." Tarble said, "The Nation may have just gained themselves the BIGGEST and BADDEST enemy they could have in this city! If they make a deal, The Nation may just be DONE FOR."

"Are…are you CHEERING for this? The Saints are conspiring TO MAKE US LOSE OUR HARDCORE TITLE!? THIS IS A TRAVESTY! You don't see this happen with ANY OTHER COMPANY DAMMIT! Why is it so hard for us to keep our STUFF!?" Vegeta began hugging his World Title closely…as The WrestleMania X Theme played.

The Slot Machine began to spin…and the dials showed The P&G Logo…and out of the dispenser came…a Korra coin…and a Young Gwen coin…with several smaller coins with druids and two slightly bigger coins for Ares and Kai Green.

"Folks…I may actually WANT Marceline to announce. Rip Gwen a new one Marcy!" Vegeta exclaimed, acting as if he LIKED Marceline's announcing now.

"This brewed back in NCW, and now it has spilled into the entire FWM, folks…I cannot say this won't be bloody. This is Korra…and this is Gwen. This will be violent. This won't be for the feint of heart." Tarble said.

"And ladies & gentlemen, we don't know why CCW's folk aren't commentating this one…but then again, why didn't Church & Sarge do Blue vs. Gary yesterday?" JR asked before he shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, JR…I didn't want to sit next to them anyway." Moon groaned.

"I see the war is…fresh in minds." JR said.

"War? No. CCW Ozone 50 WWE/WCW shall dominate? Oh heck yeah." Moon grinned.

"Well THAT war is a while from now. THIS war…this war is NOW." King said.

The beginning riff of "New Transmissions" plays to HUGE cheers, and then the beat kicks in as the singers begins to…well, sing!

 ** _Take, take, take, all my time, all my company_**

 ** _Take everything from me_**

 ** _Fake, fake, fake all these things that you say to me_**

 ** _Nothing that I want to believe_**

 ** _I think the time has come to set it straight_**

 ** _I need to change this frequency_**

 ** _'Cause everyone just says the same old thing to me_**

Her TitanTron plays the highlights of her career…from winning The NCW Women's Title in Ladder Wars, to holding that and The CWF Women's Title to become a Dual Champion…to her match with Joan and times as a Fire Ferret with Bolin and Mako…and even her winning The NXT Women's Gauntlet at Futureshock…

 ** _Get up!_**

AVATAR KORRA walks out in her normal outfit. Her gaze is steely and cold, she has no time for pleasantries. She is here to KICK SOME BUTT…and she has a barbwire baseball bat with her and nothing else. If she wants something else…well, the Home Depot sale wasn't for her, so she has whatever she may need under the ring.

 ** _Get up!_**

The bell rings…and Marceline is indeed the one to start us off!

"The following match is an Extreme Rules Match scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring first; representing WWE; she is also NCW's Women's Champion…Avatar Korra!"

 ** _Your shattered crown, it drags me down_**

 ** _'Cause there's no sun when you're around_**

 ** _Your righteous lies, you slip and slide_**

 ** _Now I want you to just_**

 ** _(Fade out)_**

 ** _Static in my stereo man_**

 ** _(Fade out)_**

 ** _A new transmission's calling, here we go!_**

"NCW girl all the way, but tonight she flies for WWE because LADIES & GENTLEMEN this is a grudge match that was *INSERT REAL TIME OR IN-UNIVERSE TIME HERE*in the making!" Tarble said. "NCW Women's Champion, and she is all extreme for tonight."

"Korra vs. Gwen, Champion vs. Champion, Avatar vs. Self-Professed goddess…this will WITHOUT A DOUBT be at the near top of hard matches to watch." Iroh said, "I have watched Korra's career closely. I am friends with her. But this match means so much more to a lot of people. Including me." Iroh holds his cheek, the one Gwen slapped on Monday. "People want ASSURANCE…they know this is non-Title. BUT…they want assurance that Gwen CAN be beat, ESPECIALLY in a big match situation."

"The phrase is 'Gwen Always Gets Her Way'. And this phrase has been in circulation for A WHILE. Gwen never loses a big match. The only ones she did lose was to Emmy…and those have been 'retconned'. " JR said. "Korra beating Gwen here tonight can prove to everyone, even to CCW's own locker-room, that Gwen can INDEED be beaten. And it is with that confidence that they can band together to get her out of CCW XX."

"Or maybe keep her. She's gonna Hogan the place up anyway." Moon snickered. "But as a sort of pioneer (I know CCW loves that word) of this division, I can say that ANYONE can be beat…but the question is…HOW? When you have an army like GWEN…it's nigh impossible to combat that one on one."

"Korra's a looker." King said, "She must be The Avatar. She's bending the fire around her to look HOT!"

"Oh never change King." JR shook his head.

"Also let us remember what Gwen has done to KORRA." Tarble said as Korra's music died down. She paced back and forth impatiently, not even wanting to DEAL with any chicanery from Gwen tonight.

"Well she stole The original NCW Women's Title…she tricked her boyfriend into leaving Korra by getting into his head…she basically made life hell for her OUTSIDE of the business AND in NCW. And then Gwen LEFT NCW with The Belt and put The Division in disarray." Iroh said, "It reminds me of someone…"

Iroh looked over at Moon…who shrugged. "Eh. I had The Outer Senshi. And I destroyed a Belt." She said with a giggle.

Korra growled, "COME ON GWEN GET OUT HERE!"

…

…and that's when a HUGE bright white light shone from the sky…or well, the top of The TitanTron. Fog began to fill the stage from the bottom to the top. The crowd was mystified as this bright heavenly light then showed a figure in white robes coming down from the sky. It reminded them of HBK during Mania 25. And THAT made them cheer because everyone loves HBK!

"The hell…?" Moon asked.

"Shades of Shawn Michaels…2009…" JR said.

The white robed figure continued to descened…

…and when said figure lifted their head to reveal HERSELF as Gwen Tennyson, the crowd just VENOMOUSLY spat hate at her, boos filling the open roofed sky of The Steelport Arena.

"Aaand…HBK is having a conniption fit." King said.

"Oh of course. How 'pious' of her." JR sarcastically said.

Gwen, arms splayed out while LOUDLY praying for their souls, says, "IN THE NAME OF THE ALPHA BITCH, I CLEANSE THIS ARENA OF HATRED…AND FILL IT WITH THE BLOOD OF THE ALPHA BITCH!

…and suddenly RED LIQUID began to rain down on the crowd from the top of the arena!

"EW PFFFT! THE HELL IS THIS!? THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE!?" JR waved his arms around and SPAT out red liquid in disgust. "THE HELL IS THIS!?"

"IF THIS IS THAT BITCH'S BLOOD, I AM GOING TO SLAUGHTER HER ANCESTORS!" Vegeta RAGED as he tried cleaning off his Belt.

"YOU HAVE ALL BEEN CLEANSED IN THE BLOOD OF THE ALPHA BITCH! THE MASS BAPTISM IS COMPLETE! MY DRUIDS WILL COME AROUND TO PICK UP YOUR TITHES!" She shouted. And indeed, a few druids walked around the arena trying to collect tithes. Only the most hardcore of wrestling fans or Gwen fans gave them money. Everyone else…well some got thrown out for excessive violence.

…Good thing a worker also replaced the blood with red wine.

"This girl is off EVERY ROCKER she was ever on." Moon said, pulling at her sailor fuku, "RED WINE STAINS WHITE YOU FREAKING TRAMP!"

Gwen descended into the fog…and she seemingly disappeared…but the fans were not so fortunate.

…and the fog disperses to the beat of "Popular" by The Veronicas, a song so related to Gwen Ten, we think The Veronicas were banned from ever being near certain arenas again.

 ** _I hate to say it but they play this damn song in every club_**

 ** _But it's me so I'll show love_**

 ** _But it's me so show me love_**

…and Ares and several druids come out, CARRYING a white robe wearing Gwen Ten on a THRONE while Kai throws flowers out and about on the stage to lead the way.

"I HATE HER…" Vegeta said through gritted teeth.

"Get in line." King said.

Korra, who bended the wine off of her, just paced back and forth impatiently while Marceline sucked the red up from the wine. She was hungry. She REALLY didn't want to announce for her…but she had to. So she made it fun for herself.

"And next…her." Marceline said, just leaving the ring. Off-mic, she said, "MY NAME ISN'T BLADER DJ, I DON'T GET PAID TO PUT UP WITH HER!" Gwen heard this…and the look on her face nearly went dark…but she decided to stay calm and continue waving. Kai brought a little pink haired child (next to a couple of bucket hat wearing people) over to Gwen from the crowd. And she brought her to Gwen…and The Alpha Bitch kissed her forehead as if she were The Pope. "You have been blessed my child." She said before Kai took her back to the audience.

 ** _When I walk into the room people stop and stare_**

 ** _It's like nobody else is there_**

 ** _You know it's me not you_**

 ** _Who said anything about you_**

"You know, she got ARES to join her side. She impaled a girl's THROAT with a SWORD. She CURBSTOMPED Emmy into TACKS! She does everything within her power to utterly become the world's most DEMONIC child! Macaulay Culkin in THE GOOD SON would say, 'GEEZ LADY'!" Tarble said, "And to top it all off, she STABBED a commentator and burned one authority figure alive while INJURING the other! AND SHE HAS DIPLOMATIC FREAKING IMMUNITY for it all!"

"TARBLE…you get so damn worked up over things like this." Vegeta said, trying to calm his brother down.

"I…I'm sorry, brother, it's just…HOW has she survived? She's a COCKROACH. No matter what happens She ESCAPES. I couldn't even BEGIN to describe how unfortunate CCW is." Tarble said.

"Well we ALL know who to blame for this. His name rhymes with 'Sven Jennyson'." Vegeta said, not being so coy about it as Korra runs the ropes impatiently.

Gwen waved to the fans while the druids GET TAKEN DOWN TOO AS KORRA SUICIDE DIVES OVER THE ROPES AND ONTO GWEN'S THRONE!

 ** _Pop pop pop u lar_**

 ** _pop pop pop u lar_**

"GOOD LORD! KORRA DECIDED TO SCREW THE MATCH AND START THE FIGHT RIGHT NOW!" JR exclaimed.

"RING THAT BELL, TIMEKEEPER, WE NEED IT NOW!" Moon shouted as Korra was DECKING a robed Gwen with rights and lefts! Gwen tried getting up, but Korra grabbed her by the feet and TRIPS her back down!

Korra grabs Gwen, BUT THEN THE DRUIDS GET INVOLVED AND START HOLDING KORRA BACK! The crowd just boos, but cheers again as Korra starts throwing rights and lefts at the druids! But then Kai grabs onto Korra and the druids just start JUMPING Korra while Kai shouts, "YOU ONLY FIGHT WHEN YOUR GODDESS IS READY!"…and this EARNS KAI A SLAP AS KORRA GOES TO TOWN ON KAI! But then the druids CONTINUE to get involved, KICKING and PUNCHING Korra while Gwen is helped up by Kai! And the herald of Gwen tries to disrobe Gwen…

…BUT THEN TAMMY BLAKE RUNS DOWN THE RAMP TACKLES KAI GREEN DOWN!

"THE HELL IS BLAKE DOING OUT HERE!?" Vegeta shouted.

Tammy is THROTTLING Kai Green while druids see this and go to converge on her…and then ASUI HIKARU runs down the ramp and TACKLES a couple of druids down! And then ASAMI AND JENNY WAKEMAN RUN DOWN THE RAMP AND START HANDLING SOME OF THE DRUIDS! AND EVEN JOAN RIVERA RUNS DOWN AND TAKES DOWN A DRUID!

"IT'S AN ARMY! EQUALIZERS TO COUNTER THIS ALPHA WITCH!" JR shouted. "HOW IN THE HELL!?"

"PEOPLE WRONGED BY GWEN, AND EVEN ASAMI, A FRIEND OF KORRA'S, DOWN HERE TO FIGHT OFF THESE DRUIDS!" King exclaimed.

Kai shouts, "MY GODDESS, DO YOU NEED MY HELP!?"…to which Gwen shakes her head and goes, "NO…". And the Navajo girl nods and goes with Tammy and the other brawlers, running up the ramp to leave Gwen by her lonesome! And the disrobed "goddess" turns to KORRA GRABBING HER HEAD AND SLAMMING IT ON THE BARRICADE! And the referee Chuck Woodson shrugs and has NO OTHER CHOICE but to start the match!

"AND BELL HAS RUNG! KORRA ON GWEN, MONTHS OF RAGE FINALLY LEADING TO THIS! OH DAMN! GWEN SLAMMED ONTO THE STEEL STEPS!" JR said.

Gwen stumbles as Korra follows her along the ringside, and grabs her waist and GERMANS her back of the head first into the barricade! Korra holds her head and groans, and the Alpha Bitch grabs the neck of Gwen…and then SLAMS her head onto the barricade! Gwendolyn goes down to the ground and Korra grabs head again BUT GETS KICKED IN THE KNEE! Korra goes down to one knee, and Gwen grabs her back and runs with her before THROWING HER SHOULDER FIRST INTO THE BARRICADE! Tennyson stumbles away from Korra, and then regains her bearings…before running to Korra and KNEEING HER HEAD RIGHT INTO THE BARRICADE! Gwen grabs Korra's head and starts PUMMELING it with fists before pulling her up and lifting her upside down to Snake Eyes Korra onto the barricade. Gwen backs up…and then runs forward AND KORRA COUNTERS THE RUN WITH A BACK BODY DROP OVER HE BARRICADE! Gwen lands BACK FIRST on it…and she writhes before slipping off. Gwen is right in the crowd…and she tries to get up, stumbling about…and Korra gets on the barricade before turning around and MOONSAULTING OFF TO TAKE GWEN DOWN!

"THIS RIGHT HERE IS KORRA'S ELEMENT! Down and dirty in the crowd!" King said.

"But lest we forget, even a Tennyson knows how to get GRITTY." Iroh said. "Come on Korra! You can do this! Stay focused on HER!"

Gwen gets up, and Korra goes to grab her AND GETS SODA THROWN IN HER FACE! Korra bends the liquid off of her, and manages to see A CHAIR BEING THROWN RIGHT IN HER FACE! Gwen had thrown a steel chair at her, and she grabs it again and waits for Avatart Korra. "RAVA CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" Gwen shouted before swinging upward and swinging down, COLLIDING the chair against the back of Korra! "YOU BETTER FIND A NEW AVATAAAR! IF ONLY YOU HAD TIES TO THE OTHER AVATURDS TOO! I COULD BE SLAMMING MY BACK INTO THEM!" Gwen cackled oh so loudly before SLAMMING the chair into Korra's back! He grabs Korra and yanks her up before throwing her further into the crowd! Gwen swung and SLAMS the chair…into nothing, as Korra ducks the hit and lifts Gwen over her head and ONTO A GROUP OF SET CHAIRS! Korra holds her own back…and Gwen cringes and tenses in pain while the crowd chants, "N-C-DUB!" Korra then gets on the barricade again, a prone Gwen lying on the set chairs. Korra jumps…

"Oh oh, Korra jumping for a-MISSED SPINNING LEG DROP, GWEN MOVES OUT THE WAY! CRASHING AND BURNING!" Tarble cringed.

"KORRA GOT LEG PROBLEMS! CALF MUSCLE STUFF! AND GWEN KNOWS, LOOK AT HER GOING FOR THE BACK OF THE LEG!" Tarble shouted as Gwen INDEED was trying to re-injure Korra's calf.

Gwen was beating on the right leg of Korra's repeatedly, and then SLAMS the back of her leg onto the top of the chair! Korra groans and grits her teeth while she rolls off the chair and starts crawling away to heal. "DON'T YOU CRAWL AWAY FROM ME YOU AVATARD! YOU WANTED THIS!" Gwen CALF KICKS Korra and sends her down moans of pain! "YOU ASKED FOR ME, DID YOU NOT!? ASK OF THE ALPHA BITCH AND YOU SHALL RECEIVE, YOU LOWER FORM OF BITCH!" Gwen screamed before licking her hands…and BELL CLAPPING Korra on her ears. Korra holds her ears and groans in pain before trying to drag herself off…and Gwen grabs her by her right leg and tries for a Single Leg Boston Crab! "HEY DWEEB, DOESN'T ONE OF YOUR REVOLUTION BOYFRIENDS DO THIS!?" Gwen, indeed, was implying she was trying to mock RC Bane with The Reaper Lock. But when Korra wouldn't tap out…she began crossing the legs together and locking in a Cloverleaf!

"…APPARANTLY this is called Kennelly's Klasp! Like…an embrace…or something…" Tarble said. "EITHER WAY this is The Cloverleaf made famous by Dean Malenko, and currently used by TD Kennelly!"

"And the same move he used to make Ben YELL, 'I GIVE UP!'" Vegeta said. "ALL FORMS of just pure insults to her cousin."

"HEY DWEEB! REMEMBER THIS!?" Gwen shouted, using Kennelly's Klasp , tried to tap Korra out. "TAP OUT, LESSER BEING, TAP! I'LL RIP YOUR MUSCLES TO SHREDS AND BLESS THEM TO HEAL BEFORE RIPPING THEM AGAIN!" Korra holds her head and tries to carry Gwen over through the audience. Gwen allows Korra to move…because where can she even GO? Korra GROANS and MOANS in the hold, and manages to get towards a few fans. She began mouthing, 'anybody got any hot drinks?' to the fans, for anyone to answer.

"She asking something from somebody?" King asked.

"A hot drink! Oh boy, fan involvement…" Vegeta said.

Korra SNATCHED a thermos from a blond granola girl and a Latin kid's drink…then saw the coffee from a short guy and smirked after checking to see if it was scalding hot. She then TOSSES the hot coffee TO BURN THE BACK OF GWEN! Gwen as covered in a SCALDING HOT BEVERAGE and let go of the hold to hold her back in pain! Her skin got red before growing pink, and her whole body tensed up due to the pain…all before SHE GOT A THERMOS TO THE HEAD. Then she enjoyed a nice sip of whatever the Latino kid had…AND THEN KORRA TRIPS GWEN UP BEFORE GRABBING THE HEAD AND LOCKING IN HARMONIC CONVERGENCE (Gogoplata)!

"AND THE GOGOPLATA LOCKED IN, GWEN BEING CHOKED LIFELESS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RING, LET THIS BE THE END OF GWENDOLYN TEN!" Cheered Iroh.

"GWEN IN A PREDICAMENT FOLKS, WHAT IS SHE GOING TO DO!? THE HARMONIC CONVERGENCE IS LOCKED IN, AND KORRA HAS GWEN WITH NO ALLIES AND NOWHERE TO RUN! AND THE CROWD DARN SURE ISN'T ABOUT TO HELP HER OUT!" Moon exclaimed.

Gwen chokes and gags in the hold, and she FLAILS around for ANYTHING…ANYTHING to get out of it! The fans all move any nearby chairs JUST to spite Gwen…and she sees that she's in NO MAN'S LAND…and this fact ENRAGES the goddess, who believes that EVERYONE should pay their dues to her. But since no one was doing so…she decided to SNATCH the thermos the granola girl and Korra left on the ground…opened it…AND THEN POURED THE CONTENTS DOWN KORRA'S THROAT, TRYING TO DROWN HER! Korra had to let go of the hold, because she was choking and coughing up on the cider inside! She was gasping for air, and then she turned RIGHT INTO A SHOT TO THE SKULL WITH THE THERMOS! Gwen then KEPT smashing the thermos into Korra's head…then BEANED it back at the extreme girl and her granola cohort, and then shouted, "SHE WON'T BE HERE TONIGHT!" and then turned to a nearly standing Korra AND DECKS HER IN THE JAW WITH KENNELLY'S KISS!

"AND THE KISS HAS BEEN PLANTED ON KORRA! KENNELLY'S KISS, SQUARE IN THE JAW!" JR exclaimed as Gwen hooks BOTH of Korra's legs!

"And the hook! COME ON KORRA, COME ON!" Iroh shouted.

1…

2…

KORRA kicks out, and Gwen gets up…slightly upset. She turned to all the fans, "THE WRATH OF THE ALPHA BITCH IS SWIFT! AND YOU HELPED THE ARMY OF EMMY! YOUR BLESSINGS ARE NO MORE, AND YOUR DAYS ARE LIMITED!" To which gets her HUGE boos before she takes Doug Walker's chair.

Gwen swings down and SLAMS it on the calf again, and she is just trying to get Korra to be put out AGAIN! She swings high and SLAMS it on the calf AGAIN! Korra swings high once more…and SLAMS IT OVER THE CALF! She swings high once more…and SLAMS it over the calf! …And hell, one more for the road, she swings high, and JAMS THE EDGE RIGHT INTO THE CALF! Gwen throws the chair away and picks up Korra. She carries her towards the barricade again and then lies her on top of it. Korra is dangling over the barricade, her head pointing towards the ringside which Gwen is going to. She hops onto the apron…and then Gwen raises her hands…and then points to herself like RVD, chanting, "AL-PHA-BITCH!" before she spins off the apron and SPINNING LEG DROPS KORRA DOWN TO THE RINGSIDE FLOOR! Korra was lying on the ground, holding her leg and head while Gwen began to continue pointing to herself.

"Oh just STOP IT, PLEASE. I KNOW Rob, this is an INSULT! He at least LIKES Korra." JR said.

"Gwen doesn't give to dizamns, Jim Ross, don't you people get it? Unless your name is Cris Collinsworth, nobody is GIVING her things so she TAKES them to make herself feel better." Vegeta.

Gwen YELLS at Korra, just INSULTING HER with every single bit of her breath. "I TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM YOU! I WISH MY NAME WAS AMON SO I COULD HAVE TAKEN YOUR BENDING TOO! I WISH MY NAME WAS UNALAQ SO I COULD TAKE YOUR DAMN CONNECTION TO THE AVATARS! I WISH MY NAME WAS ZAHEER SO I COULD TAKE YOUR PEACE OF MIND! I WISH MY NAME WAS KUVIRA SO I COULD JUST TAKE YOUR COUNTRIES AWAY! BUT I'M BETTER THEN THEM!" Gwen SLAMS the chair SQUARE ON KORRA'S HEAD, ALMOST TRYING TO SCRAMBLE HER BRAINS! "I'M BETTER THAN OZAI! I'M BETTER THAN ALL YOUR AVATARD NEMESIS! BECAUSE I TOOK AWAY YOUR CONFIDENCE! I TOOK AWAY YOUR PRIDE! I TOOK AWAY YOUR LOVE! I FORCED YOU TO SETTLE FOR THE LATINO LOSER! I TOOK AWAY YOUR CAREER! THE ESSENCE OF THE ALPHA BITCH IS STILL IN YOU! PRAISE BE THE ALPHA BITCH!"

Gwen SLAMS the chair into the calf of Korra!

"BLESSED IS ALL WHO WORSHIP HER AND READ HER WORD!"

Gwen JAMS the edge of the chair into Korra's calf!

"THOSE WHO FOLLOW HER WORD ARE DESTINED TO LIVE FOR ETERNITY!"

Gwen puts the chair on Korra's calf and JAMS it with a stomp!

"THOSE WHO OPPOSE HER ARE DESTINED FOR AN ETERNITY OF SORROW AND SUFFERING!"

Gwen JAMS it into the calf of Korra!

"And once more…"

Gwen prepared the chair one more time…measuring Korra…who tried to get up…

" ** _I…AM…BETTER…THAN…EMMY!"_**

 ** _AND SHE DECKS KORRA IN THE SKULL…_**

 ** _…AND THE CAMERAS SHOW KORRA'S FACE FLOWING WITH BLOOD, BECAUSE GWEN HIT A BLOOD VESSEL!_**

Crowd: *In shock and disgust at the blood just flowing like water* **_OOOOOH…!_**

"GOOD GAWD…" JR cringed.

"Korra got turned into a Firebrand Jr.! Look how RED she is!" Vegeta said.

WWE medics started to run down the ramp, trying to check on Korra…but Ares got in their way, CLOTHESLINING them down! There would be no more help for Korra. GWEN was going to have her way with her! She drags the dazed Korra over to the announce table area.

"Oh somebody HELP HER, Korra needs some medical assistance to stop the bleeding to see if she can even CONTINUE!" Iroh exclaimed.

"Oh no she's coming over to OUR TABLE, JR!" King said.

"Right ahead of ya King, I'm OUT." JR said, getting up.

Korra is put down, and Gwen goes about trying to remove the top contents of the table. Why? Because monitors are expensive.

"I…I can't allow this." Iroh said, putting HIS headset down and going to check on Korra.

"GENERAL, DON'T GO OUT THERE!" Vegeta exclaimed. He DID actually have some semblance of CARE for his commentary team.

Iroh, with a wet rag, goes about cleaning Korra's wounds while compressing the bleeding point. She had a few bandages from the nearby first-aid kit and went about wrapping Korra's head up. But then Gwen saw this AND SHE KENNELLY KISSES GENERAL IROH OFF OF HER!

"OH GAWD, OH GAWD, IROH!" JR shouted.

"YOU DAMN OLD FOOL! WHY WOULD YOU GET INVOLVED! DAMN YOU TO HELL, GWEN!" Vegeta shouted!

Iroh is KO'd on the floor outside. But the old general WOULD be alright. But Gwen turns to WWE commentary, "YOU WORK FOR THE WRONG SIDE! YOU WORK FOR THE WRONG DAMN SIDE!" She then turned to Iroh, "YOU WANNA HELP HEAL HER!? MY SPIT WORKS BETTER THAN STEVEN-F*censored*-UNIVERSE'S!" She then SPAT in her hands again and then BEGINS RUBBING HER OWN SALIVA INTO KORRA'S WOUNDS!

"OH DAMMIT ALL, YOU COULD INFECT HER!" JR exclaimed.

The crowd, because it was just too good to pass up, began chanting, "HOLY SPIT! HOLY SPIT!"

Vegeta was checking on General Iroh, seeing if he was okay. Good thing for Gwen…because HE didn't see Gwen GLARE at Jim Ross. "Old man, YOU DOUBT MY HEALING!?"

Jim Ross backed up a bit. Out of EVERYONE back there, HE knows where stuff like this goes. "Look, I'm COMMENTARY! You had BEST stay away!"

But Gwen smirked as she licked HER own palm…and poor Jim Ross was about to get hurt AGAIN…

…but then MOON took off HER headset and got in front of Jim Ross to a MEGA POP (something fans haven't done since the 90s)!

"Moon…" Tarble said, trying to dissuade her from doing anything.

Moon told Gwen if SHE wanted to do anything, she would have to go through HER. And Moon was ready for a FIGHT for the first time since WrestleMania! Vegeta tried helping Iroh up, and he saw Moon and shook his head to make sure she didn't try anything. But Moon didn't care at all. Gwen chuckled and eyed Moon up and down. "The Alpha Bitch already MADE YOU an offering in hell! She does NOT need to sacrifice you at the altar AGAIN!" But these words just made Moon even MORE antsy…and her fists shook, ready to throw some hands at Gwen...

…

…but then she backed away. And Gwen smirks and says, "BACK UP…lesser bitch. YOU rule the moon! I RULE THE WORLD…"

Gwen turns back around AND GETS A DIVING FOUR NATION STRIKE FROM A DESPERATE AND BLOODY KORRA THAT TAKES HER OVER THE TABLE!

"OH GWEN! KORRA WITH SOME LIFE BACK TO SEND GWEN OVER THE TABLE!" Tarble shouted.

Vegeta helps Iroh up, and Moon dusts off Jim Ross and walks back to her seat.

"You okay JR?" King asked his friend.

JR nods, "Yeah, I'll be alright. I went through a lot in my career. Gwen can't stop ME."

Vegeta sits Iroh in his chair, and then tells him he can join in with commentary when he's ready. "Damn bitch."

"ALPHA BITCH!" Gwen yelled from her downed position, as if on instinct.

"STAY OVER THERE!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Moon, were you HONESTLY about to fight?"

"…I entertained the thought." Serena shrugs.

Korra slowly gets up on the table…and Gwen also gets up AND GETS TAKEN BACK DOWN WITH THE WATER WHIP (Roundhouse Kick)! But Korra wasn't done here. She hops down and makes her way to the apron. And then she begins to climb up onto the far right corner. She wasn't about to let Gwen be done like THAT. Korra stands up…and she looks out to the crowd. She finishes the gauze wrapping on her head that Iroh started to help stop the bleeding, and then shouts, "SHUT UP GWEN!"…

…

…

…

…and then jumps up **_TO PUT GWEN TENNYSON THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE WITH THE DIVING LEG DROP!_**

 ** _"AH RIIIGHT! THE LEG DROP! KORRA DROPS THE LEG THROUGH THE TABLE, SACRIFICING HER OWN BODY AND SOUL TO PUT GWEN DOWN!"JR shouted._**

 ** _"OH YEAAA! GET 'ER KORRA! PIN HER!" Tarble shouted, "PIN HEEER!"_**

 ** _"AND LADIES & GENTLEMEN, GWEN TEN IS BROKEN IN THAT RUBBLE! IT'S TIME TO PIN HER, KORRA! GET HER ASS FLAT FOR THE ONE TWO THREE!" Vegeta exclaimed._**

Korra, in pain, groans and sits up weakly…well she TRIES to sit up…but she ends up rolling onto Gwen ANYWAY and the pin is MADE!

"YES! CHUCK, COUNT THAT SHIZNIT!" Vegeta exclaimed.

1…

…

2…

…

GWEN KICKS OUT, AND PUSHES KORRA OFF OF HER!

"GAME! SET! MAT-AHAAAAAAOOOOONO!" Vegeta groans, holding his head.

"THIS GIRL NEEDS A MINI-NUKE TO PUT HER DOWN! WHAT'S THE MATTER HERE!?" King shouted.

"GWEN TEN KICKS OUT OF THE LEG DROP! AND LADIES & GENTS, THIS RIGHT HERE IS WHERE KORRA TRIES TO GO BACK TO THE DRAWING BOARD!" Exclaims Tarble.

Korra rolls off and Gwen…and then makes her way to the apron. She uses that to lift herself up, and then stands…but walks with a limp. Gwen HERSELF tries getting up. And then Gwen scurries her way to the barricade and walks around there. Despite both being in pain, it is obvious Gwen is in "better" condition. Gwen stumbles around and looks at the crowd…and eyes Gordon AND Jon Ellis. She smirks and says, "Don't smile yet…" in a sinister tone…

…before pulling out from her tights, _her infamous_ scissors. She stares at Jon. "I got so many tricks up my sleeve." …AND THEN SHE MOCK STABS JONATHAN WITH THE SCISSORS…and it pokes him, but she doesn't impale him. No, she turns her attentions to Korra.

"Oh Lord have mercy on Korra, NOT THOSE DAMN SCISSORS…" JR said with a shudder.

"She WON Sadistic Madness with those…!" Moon holds her head and grits her teeth nervously.

Korra gets up on the apron…and she rolls through the ropes and stumbles into the ring. Gwen also slides into the ring, and Korra tries getting up…and Gwen…oh she's AIMING for those calves with her scissors…she'll TEAR THEM MANUALLY…

…and she rushes forward and JABS…

…but Korra instinctively dodges and gets JABBED in the shoulder either way! But she managed to get behind Gwen, scissors in her shoulder, AND DECKS GWEN WITH WATER WHIP AGAIN!

"ONE MORE TIME, THE TRIED AND TRUE CLASSIC! WATER WHIP TO THE SKULL OF GWEN!" Moon exclaimed, "TAKE 'ER DOOOWN!"

"WATER WHIP, WITH A HOOK TO THE LEG, BAH GAWD, KORRA'S GOTTA GET THIS! HURRY UP AND GET TO HER KORRA!" JR exclaimed.

Korra RIPS the scissors from her shoulders...and then begins dragging herself to Gwen…oh so slowly. She has life, but she's DAMAGED…

"COME ON KORRA! GO GET HER!" Moon shouted.

"LET'S GO KORRA! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* LET'S GO KORRA! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* LET'S GO KORRA! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* LET'S GO KORRA! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*" The crowd was in FRENZY…WILLING Korra to Gwen…and despite the main she was in…she WAS moving…and then she manages to get a hand on her chest…

…

…and then Korra gets the body over Gwen and slowly hooks the leg…and Woodson COUNTS!

1…

…

…

2…

…

…

GWEN REVERSES THE PIN INTO A SMALL PACKAGE!

"OH NO…! NO NO!" JR shouted.

1…

…

…

2-

Gwen breaks the pin, and because then she gets up with a tired Korra in tow and LIFTS HER onto her back…BACK TO BACK…

"COME, KORRA, GET OUT! NO NO NOOO!" Moon exclaimed.

"GWEN HAS THE TIRED KORRA! KORRA BARELY FLAILING!" Tarble watched on…

…

…

…

…AS GWEN DROPS KORRA ONTO A STEEL CHAIR WITH THE HOCUS POCUS!

"HOCUS…POCUS…THE VERTABREAKER…THE OMNI-DROP!" Exclaimed Tarble said.

"NO…" Vegeta held his head.

Korra is FLAT on her back…and Gwen is on her knees, her arms up PRAISING herself admist the hatred of the crowd! "PRAISE BE TO THE ALPHA BITCH…HER POWER IS MIGHTY…MY POWER IS MIGHTY…" and then she pins Korra to the biggest boos of the match!

"SON OF A BITCH NOT AGAIN…!" Vegeta cursed.

"NO!...NOT AGAIN!" JR groaned.

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

KORRA ROLLS A SHOULDER UP, GWEN'S EXPRESSION JUST WENT WIDE-EYED!

"Gwen STEALS i-OH MY GAWD, OH GAWD, KORRA!" Exclaimed JR, "KORRA KICKS OUT! KORRA'S ALIVE!"

"SHE IS! SHE IS! KORRA IS ALIVE, LADIES & GENTLEMEN!" Tarble just CHEERS…and Korra tries sitting up.

"GWEN TICKED OFF! ON THE OFFENSIVE! GWEN HAS KORRA WITH FISTS FLYING TO HER FACE!" Exclaimed Moon.

Gwen is PUNCHING Korra repeatedly as the crowd begins booing the situation. Gwen lifts Korra up…and FACEBUSTERS her…and then says, "CAN'T BEAT THE CLASSICS…". Ares walks to Gwen, and hands her a sack…

"What is…oh…OH NO…" Tarble shudders.

…

…AND GWEN DUMPS TACKS OVER THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE RING!...and she exclaims, "ELLIS TWINS, MAYBE YOU CAN CALL THIS SPOT AGAIN!"

"THUMBTACKS…THUMBTACKS…" JR shivered.

"Nooo…OH THE THUMBTACK CURSE! IT NEEDS TO KICK IN! IT WORKED ON TD, IT CAN WORK ON GWEN!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"GWEN ALWAYS GETS WHAT SHE WANTS, BROTHER…" Tarble facepalmed.

"Gwen LIFTING Korra…" Moon said.

Some of the crowd starts cheering for some reason as Gwen lifts Korra up…and puts her on her back. She backs up towards the tacks to make Korra a pin cushion…and then KORRA SLIPS OUT! Korra gets behind Gwen and she pushes her **_INTO A CHAIR SHOT FROM…JONATHAN ELLIS!?_**

"And Gwen makes her way up…and Korra slips- ** _OOH! JONATHAN! CHAIR SHOT FROM THE COMMENTATOR GONE ROGUE!" JR FREAKED OUT!_**

 ** _"CHAIR SHOT TO THE SKULL! JON WITH THE CHAIR!" Tarble shouted._**

 ** _"LOOK AT THIS, LOOK AT THIS!" King exclaimed…_**

 ** _…AS KORRA RAN AND STRIKES GWEN WITH THE FOUR NATION STRIKE TO A CHEERING CROWD AND JONATHAN'S ENJOYMENT! GWEN STUMBLES ONCE MORE, AND THEN KORRA LIFTS HER AND TSUNAMI SLAMS_** (Spinning Spinebuster) **_HER RIGHT ONTO THE THUMBTACKS! ALL THIS IN A FLASH AS KORRA THEN JUST FOLDS HER IN HALF WITH A TIGHT PIN!_**

 ** _"FOUR NATION STRIKE! TSUNAMI SLAM!" JR exclaimed, "ELLIS! IT'S ALL OVER!"_**

 ** _"JONATHAN WITH REVENGE FOR THE STABBING!" Exclaimed Iroh, FINALLY back on commentary!_**

 ** _"GWEN IS FLAT ON HER BACK!" Tarble shouted._**

 ** _"RIGHT ON THE DAMN TACKS! COVER!" Exclaimed Moon._**

 ** _"WOODSON, COUNTING THE PIN!" Iroh jumped._**

1…(GAME!)

…

…

…

…

…

…

2…(SET!)

…

…

…

…

…

…

3-GWEN KICKS OUT! GWEN KICKS OUT!

"THRE-OOOOH! IT'S NOT OVER! IT'S NOT OVER! GWEN LIVES!" JR exclaimed.

"HOW IN THE HELL DID SHE KICK OUT OF THAT SEQUENCE!? SHE IS NOT GODDESS, BUT SOME OTHERWORLDLY BEING MUST BE GIVING BEN SOME FORM OF GRACE!"

"NOOOOOooooo…" Iroh SIGHED…

THE CROWD JUST SPITS AT THE MOMENT, BUT STILL CHEER DUE TO THE HUGE ADRENALINE RUSH! JONATHAN FALLS ONTO THE RINGSIDE FLOOR IN DEPRESSION…NOTHING PUT HER DOWN…NOTHING PUT THAT DEMON DOWN!...

"ABSOLUTE BS!" Vegeta swore, "ABSOLUTE FREAKING BS!"

"THAT DAMN BITCH NEEDS TO GO DOWN!" Moon raged.

Crowd: THIS IS AWESOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THIS IS AWESOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

Gwen…Gwen's back is DESTROYED…tacks are just protruding out of it…and she tries to get up…but Korra tries doing the same. Korra and Gwen…their anger, emotion, and inner resolves at a fever pitch…have eyes aglow…Korra, with a blue-ish white glow to her eyes…and Gwen, with a green-ish blue glow to her eyes…they're holding onto each other…inadvertently helping the other up…

"These two WARRIORS BARELY able to stand. One HELPING the other stand up…!" Iroh said. "…I will NEVER say that Gwen is bad at what she does. She is DARN GOOD…but it's how she ACTS…how she CARRIES herself…I can NEVER let that slide…"

"I wholeheartedly understand…" JR said, "Gwen is an absolute MONSTER…"

Gwen, with Korra's help, finally gets up and then grabs the neck for The Magic Backbreaker (Inverted Headlock Backbreaker), but Korra slips out of it and KICKS the gut of Gwen and then puts her into a Standing Headscissors! Korra, same as with RAW last week, lifts Gwen for a Powerbomb…and then looks to STEENALIZER her face into the tacks…!

"Korra with the Package Powerbomb…about to throw her overhead!" Tarble said, "KILL, KORRA, KILL!"

"I wouldn't keep saying that one, Tarble." Vegeta said.

Korra turns Gwen's head towards the tacks BUT ARES GRABS GWEN FROM OFF HER SHOULDERS! Korra turns to Ares and GETS A GRAB TO THE THROAT AND **_A CHOKESLAM RIGHT ONTO THE TACKS! AND KORRA HOLDS HER BACK IN PAIN BEFORE GOING BLURRY!_**

"And-ARES! ARES WITH THE CHOKESLAM! SON OF A-GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Tarble exclaimed.

"GET THAT FORMER GREEK GOD OFF MY EYEBALLS! I DON'T WANT TO SEE XENA'S MAN IN MY VIEW!" Vegeta shouted.

"Ares with the HELP to Gwen! And Gwen herself getting up and regrouping with Ares!" JR said, "How DESPERATE can one GET!?"

Gwen, on her feet, looks at a smirking Ares…although HER expression is less than happy. Ares looks at Gwen, and asks her what's wrong.

"…What did I say before the match started?" Gwen asked Ares, who was stumped. Gwen was breathing heavy in anger…"I said I wanted NO HELP. I TOLD KAI AND THAT WENT FOR YOU. DO YOU DOUBT YOUR ALPHAS BITCH!? DO YOU DOUBT MY POWER!? ARE YOU ONE WHO LACKS FAITH!?" GWEN SLAPS ARES ACROSS THE FACE!

Gwen SCREAMED at Ares, who stood stoically while staring at Gwen. He his face trembled…as if he was close to getting angry…

…

…but then Ares drew his sword, the same one he impaled Coraline with at Monday in Milwaukee. He put it on the ground, blade up…and prepared his own neck for impalement. "I apologize, goddess." He said, ready to punish himself.

"Oh my LORD SHE HAS A POWERHOUSE GOD OF WAR ABOUT TO IMPALE HIMSELF FOR HER…! What kind of Jim Jones cult of personality IS THIS!?" Jim Ross asked in horror and disgust.

"She is…DARK…Ares has NO FORM OF WILL to HIMSELF…" Moon shuddered.

Ares is about to impale himself…

…but the Korra puts a hand up and shakes her head. "NO…" She said, "I show you mercy…if only because the forces of Emmy have sent reinforcements for Korra. Get the final tool of my will." Ares gets up, and nods.

"Thank you, my goddess." He said, putting his blade in the hilt before exiting the ring. Ares went into his garb…

…and pulls out the OLD NCW WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP…

"NCW Women's Title, the ORIGINAL ONE…" Iroh said, "The one Gwen took from NCW! The final IRONIC TWIST…"

Ares grabs Korra and throws her out the ring, and he removes the top of the steel steps and puts The Classic NCW Women's Title into the hands of Gwen and then puts Korra's head on top of the steel steps. Ares holds Korra's head...and Gwen kisses The Belt and says, "MAY THIS BLESS YOUR SKULL, EMMY LOVER…"

…

…

…

…and Gwen **_GETS INTERRUPTED BY HERCULES RUNNING OVER AND SPEARING ARES AT SUCH HIGH IMPACTS, HE TAKES HIM THROUGH THE BARRICADE!_**

"And Gwen- ** _OH HERCULES! HERCULES FROM OUT OF NOWHERE, WHY WAS HE HERE!?" JR exclaimed._**

 ** _"HERCULES WITH THE BIGGEST SAVE FOR KORRA YET! AND ALL TO HIS HALF-BROTHER! HERCULES HERCULES HERCULES!" Moon shouted like it was The Nutty Professor!_**

Crowd: HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!

AND GWEN…GWEN SEES THIS AND STARTS ADMONISHING HERCULES! "SCREW YOU, LESSER GOD! MAY YOUR PANTHEON BURN!" And she turns around INTO A SUPERKICK TO THE JAW FROM KORRA! She holds the bad calf…and then picks Korra up and gingerly walks to the ringside and throws her into the ring! Gwen gets up, Belt still in hand…and Korra STILL MANAGES TO SPINNING HEEL KICK THE BELT INTO HER FACE! "I NEED MORE WEAPONS…" she said aloud, rolling out of the ring. She goes under…

…and pulls out a trash can…

…her old flying staff (how'd that get there?)…

…and…a barbwire Totoro plushie? She wasn't sure how to use THIS…so she just went into the ring and SCRAPES IT AGAINST GWEN'S FACE! And THEN she drags Gwen to the far left corner…and puts the trash can in front of her. And the she gets on the apron and makes her way to the far right corner…

…and now she makes her way up to the top…

"Korra, daredevil that she is…going ALL THE WAY TO THE TOP…" JR said, "VAN TERMINATOR…"

"Trash can ready…Gwen is in the corner…Korra is ready to fly…" Tarble said…

Gwen is susceptible for it…and Korra JUMPS…

…

…

…

…and GWEN ROLLS AWAY, SO KORRA CRASHES AND BURNS! RIGHT ON HER BACK! Gwen, on all fours, gets up and decides to put the can to BETTER USE…so she KICKS the gut of Korra and grabs the neck, and NAILS THE ALAKAZAM (Edgecution) FACE FIRST ONTO THE TRASH CAN!

"KORRA, KORRA RIGHT ON THAT TRASH CAN!" Tarble shouted, "ALAKAZAM! AND THIS AIN'T NO POKEMON, FOLKS, KORRA IS FLAT ON HER FACE!"

"SON OF A…" Vegeta exclaimed as EVERYTHING went so quick, even the pin!

"KORRA…NOOOOO!" Iroh exclaimed.

ONE…

…

…

…

…

…

…

TWO…

…

…

…

…

…

…

THRE-KORRA KICKS OUT! KORRA STILL KICKS OUT! HER EYES AGLOW, THE ONLY THING KEEPING HER UP IS HER OWN AVATAR SPIRIT! GWEN, SO ENRAGED, HAS HER EYES GLOWING THAT SAME GREENISH BLUE HUE FROM BEFORE! SHE IS PISSED, SHE IS ANGRY, SHE MAY BLEEDING FROM BELOW THE BELT! BUT BOTH ARE BUSTED OPEN IN THE FACE, AND THE CROWD IS STILL WILD! THEY STILL WANT THE WIN!

"NONE OF THESE GIRLS WANT TO GIVE IN, THEIR OWN INNER FORCES KEEPING THEM IN!" Tarble exclaimed, "AND GWEN-eh eh, Gwen…?"

Gwen…stumbling…goes to the far left corner…and she GLARES at Korra with those glowing eyes…the glow WILL NOT DIE for EITHER of these two…

…and she starts STOMPING HER FEET…

"No…NOT THIS…" JR said.

"NOT THIS PLEASE!" Exclaimed Tarble.

"THE PURE AND UTTER DISRESPECT!" Iroh exclaimed angrily.

Gwen stomps FASTER…and FASTER…"FOR YOU…" she says, not really to anyone so it can be open ended…

…

…

…

…and she shuffles her feet and moves near Korra FOR THE KENNELLY'S KISS CONNECTING FLUSH WITH THE FACE! KORRA GOES DOWN, AND GWEN GOES DOWN, EYES AGLOW!

1…

…

…

…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

KORRA KICKS OUT! And she rolls to her feet…and Gwen SNARLS as she rolls to her feet….and she goes again, but Korra DUCKS it and rolls to HER feet. She pops up and DESPERATION WATER WHIP! AND KORRA FALLS ONTO GWEN!

1…

…

…

…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

GWEN KICKS OUT! EYES STILL SHINING, KORRA GETS UP, TRYING TO IGNORE HER CALF, BUT IT FINALLY FAILS ON HER, AND HER EYES FLICKER AS GWEN KICKS THE GUT AND NAILS THE ALAKAZAM! SHE ROLLS KORRA OVER FOR THE PIN…

1…

…

…

…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

KORRA KICKS OUT! KORRA GETS TO HER FEET…AND GWEN SUPERKICKS, BUT KORRA DUCKS AND RUNS THE ROPES BEFORE COMING BACK AND DECKING GWEN WITH THE FOUR NATION STRIKE! PINFALL ON GWEN!

1…

…

…

…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

GWEN KICKS OUT!

"THIS IS AWESOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THIS IS AWESOME ! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*" THE CROWD CHANTS AS KORRA AND GWEN TRY TO STAND UP!

"THE EYES AGLOW, THESE RIVALS HAVE TONIGHT TO END THEIR FEUD, ONE HAS TO FALL! ONE HAS TO FALL!" JR shouted.

"CONSTANT BACK AND FORTH, BOTH LADIES FIGHTING ONLY BECAUSE OF THEIR INNER RESERVES! THEY'RE RUNNING ON INSTINCT, AND EACH MOVE IS NOTHING BUT DESPERATION STRIKE AFTER DESPERATION STRIKE!" Tarble shouted.

KORRA STANDS UP AND WATER WHIP-IS DUCKED! GWEN LIFTS HER FOR THE HOCUS POCUS, AND RUNS-KORRA SLIPS OUT AND SPINS GWEN AROUND AND LIFTS HER-TSUNAMI SLAM COUNTERED INTO A KNEE SMASH! KORRA STUMBLES, GWEN RUNS TO THE ROPES AND SPRINGBOARDS OFF FOR A STANDING VERSION OF TEEWAT LIGARA (Spiral Tap)!

"TEEWAT LIGARA, THE SPIRAL TAP CONNECTS!" Tarble exclaimed.

GWEN TAKES KORRA DOWN WITH THE TEEWAT LIGARA-BUT SOMEHOW KORRA ROLLS THROUGH WITH IT AND HAS GWEN'S HIPS IN HER HANDS WHILE THE AB HANGS UPSIDE-DOWN! AND SHE LIFTS GWEN UP ONTO HER SHOULDERS! GWEN IS FIGHTING KORRA, PUNCHING HER IN THE FACE AND RE-OPENING HER WOUNDS! HER GAUZE IS FULL RED, AND IT FLOWS FREELY, LOOKING MORE LIKE A RED HEADBAND THAN MEDICAL TAPE! KORRA PACKAGES THE ARMS AND LEGS OF GWEN, WHO CONTINUES FIGHTING!

"KORRA! KORRA WITH THE LIFT TO GWEN! KORRA ROLLED THROUGH WITH THE SPIRAL TAP!" Jim Ross shouted.

"THE LIFT! SHE'S SNUG UP TOP ON KORRA!" Tarble exclaimed.

 _ **AND KORRA LIFTS HER AND DROPS HER RIGHT ON HER HEAD WITH A FALLAWAY POWERBOMB THROW! A STEENALIZER RIGHT ON GWEN'S HEAD AND RIGHT INTO THE TACKS!**_

"GOOD GAWD AAALMIGHTY!" JR spat, RIGHT ON HEAD LITTLE RED HEAD!"

"BY THE DRAGONS, KORRA SPIKED GWEN WITH A MOVE I NEVER SEEN HER USE BEFORE…BUT I THINK SHE WAS TRYING IT EARLIER!" Iroh exclaimed.

"EITHER WAY, IT CONNECTED! IT CONNECTED FLUSH!" Shouted Moon.

GWEN'S EYES…THE GREENISH BLUE GLOW WAS SPARKING…IT SPARKED…IT FLASHED…AND IT DIMMED…CAME BACK BRIGHT…GWEN IS FIGHTING…GIVE HER CREDIT GWEN IS FIGHTING…

…

…

…

…BUT THEN THE GLOW IN HER EYES DIES DOWN!

"THE GLOW IS DEAD! THE GLOW IN HER EYES IS DEAD!" Moon shouted.

…AND THEN KORRA'S GLOW DIES AS SHE LANDS ON TOP OF GWEN, BOTH GIRLS OUT OF IT! KORRA ON GWEN, NO LEG HOOK, NO ARM, JUST A BODY LYING ON GWEN! AND REFEREE WOODSON COUNTS!

"THE REFEREE! VEGETA, SAY IT! SAY IT!" Iroh exclaimed as Vegeta prepared…

ONE! (GAME!)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

TWO! (SET!)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… ** _THREE!_**

"MATCH! MATCH MATCH MATCH KORRA PINS THAT ALPHA BITCH!" Vegeta shouted.

"KORRA WINS! KORRA WINS! KORRA WINS!" JR shouted to THE BIGGEST pop from the crowd, who all got on their feet and RAUCOUSLY CHEERED AND CHANTED KORRA'S NAME!

THE BELL RINGS, AND KORRA ISN'T RESPONSIVE…GWEN ISN'T RESPONSIVE…BUT "NEW TRANSMISSIONS" STILL PLAYS AS MARCELINE ANNOUNCES-

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER; AVATAR KORRA!"

Korra…moving her body a bit…feels SORE AS HELL. The adrenaline rush she got during those last minutes kept her moving…but as it wears off, she can BARELY move. Her entire body is sore. But Asami, Mako, and Bolin DO run out for their friend! The three of them drag Korra away from Gwen…and Bolin picks up the old NCW Women's Championship. Iroh himself picks up The CURRENT NCW Women's Championship and hands it to Mako, who bows to Iroh and runs back into the ring. Korra can barely even register what's going on. Though Mako says the blood red gauze headband looks "badass". The three of them help Korra out the ring…and then they carry her up the ramp with both NCW Belts. Asui, Tammy, and Jenny (Joan couldn't be bothered with this part) clap for Korra as she heads up the ramp. The crowd also claps for Korra, her music blaring through the PA as she looks to The NCW section and DXP especially. She wants to be taken over to where they are so she can finally cap off this story.

"THE BATTLE WENT ACROSS THE CROWD AND EVEN GOT THE FANS AND MYSELF INVOVLED! BUT GWEN WAS TOPPLED! KOREA BEAT THE AB WHEN THE LIGHTS WERE ON AND WHEN THE STAKES, THE RESPECT, WAS HIGH!" Tarble said.

"I WILL TAKE NOTHING AWAY , SHE IS ONE OF THE BEST OF HER CRAFT! SHE is TALENTED..." JR said. "BUT DANGIT, don't this feel good? Gwen has won every big match in her career, Title or non-Title! Never pinned or submitted...well, OFFICIALLY. And this especially went for crossover matches! BUT NOW...BUT NOW...SOMEONE HAS BEATEN HER IN A BIG MATCH! KOREA GETS THE BIG WIN! KORRA IS A POWERHOUSE IN THE BUSINESS ABROAD! GWEN TEN FALLS! BURN THAT FALSE BIBLE, BURN DOWN HER STEEPLES, BURN THE PUES, AND EVEN BURN DOWN HER DAMN TRACTS!" The man SHOUTED while standing and clapping!

"JR haha calm down!" King asked.

"THERE WAY TOO MANY DAMN PEOPLE STANDING! WHY CAN'T I STAND WITH 'EM!?" JR shouted.

The group takes Korra to DXP in the crowd, and she weakly raises her new NCW Women's Belt in the air...and then raises the CLASSIC Belt in the air...and then hands the classic to DXP in the crowd.

"And NCW receives their old gold BACK." Tarble said. "...Though whenever a Tennyson loses in a big crossover...we normally see CCW suffer. Ben's State of the Unions...Gwen's...everything."

"Hey, even BETTER! HAHA! She loses, WWE wins, CCW XX gets a 20 minute rage fest, WIN WIN!" Vegeta shouted.

"THAT...isn't a win win, Vegeta." Iroh said.

"Fine...Win-Win-Lose." Vegetables shrugged. "AT LEAST WE DON'T SUFFER!"

Korra's music dies down...

...leaving Gwen alone in the ring. She looks around to find XX celebrating along with commentary. Her blood came to a boil upon seeing Gordon's happy, smug (to her) face. She YELLED so loud, you could CLEARLY hear her. "THE CHURCH OF GWEN IS STILL ACTIVE! DON'T THINK I WON'T TAKE YOU TO SERVICE NEXT SATURDAY!" Gwen SCREAMS for a microphone. And Woodson, a tad scared, does get her a microphone. He gets a mic to give to her from the timekeeper. Gwen then yells-

"AND STILL YOUR CHARACTER CHAMPIONSHIP WRESTLING FEMALES CHAMPION, ABOUT ONE FULL YEAR AT ZENITH, YOUR ALPHA BITCH, THE FIRST & ONLY AND THE ONLY FIRST & ONLY WHO MATTERS IN THIS BUSINESS, GWEEEN TENNYSOOO-"

But then "Respect" by CFO$ plays to a HUGE POP AS SATSUKI KIRYUIN RUNS DOWN THE RAMP! And this is enough to make Gwen JUMPS as the weakened Champion !

"OH! OH YES! OH YES! FIRST & ONLY IS ABOUT TO END, SATSUKI WITH THE BRIEFCASE! RUNNING DOWN THE RAMP!" Tarble said.

SATSUKI SLIDES INTO THE RING...and then she stands RIGHT in front of Gwen...and Gwen stares up at Satsuki while clutching her Title Belt...

...and Satsuki looks to the referee and holds her Briefcase with a cold stare...

...but then ARES, back spat with Hercules, gets on the apron.

...and then THE DRUIDS, Kai, from fighting, walk down the steps of the audience...

...and Satsuki sees all this as Gwen GLARES at Satsuki...

...and Kiryuin just says, "All I wanted was to jump." And the girl gets down and slides out the ring. Satsuki rolls out the ring and walks up the ramp, Gwen's Disciples checking on her as the crowd cheers for Satsuki...and boos her for not cashing in.

"...POWER...and boy does she want to show it..." Tarble said as Gwen holds up her Title as the commercials come on.

(Commercial)


	18. The Joker vs Claude Speed

We come back to the show...and the crowd is STILL excited after that last win!

"Well folks, we are BACK with Pride & Glory!" Tarble said, "And-...wait...I...I'm getting news folks...um...I...I THINK THEY FOUND THE NATION!"

"WHAT!?" Vegeta asked.

Backstage, Duke is running with Fat Albert behind him. Albert had been helping find them and persuade them to come back! They had found their target!

We go outside…

…to a HUGE car chase as NUMEROUS Saints cars, a SEA OF PURPLE, are chasing down Black Dynamite's Cadillac! We're getting a bird's eye view of the entire situation, and The Saints are blocking NUMEROUS paths! The Caddie is being FORCED to take different paths, much to the chagrin of The Nation…because Huey knows EXACTLY what they're doing.

"It's like OJ in '94!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Except MORE bla-" Moon caught herself, and rephrased her words, "-sphemous criminals! Yes!"

"Horribe save, Moon." King said.

"Shut up, Lawler." Moon groaned

"We shall try to keep you all POSTED on this HUGE event! We MAY get them in the arena soon at this rate! I don't even think they CARE about the 24/7 Rule deal anymore! It's time they just want to work together to simply BEAT THE NATION DOWN." Tarble said. "But right now…"

The slot machine spins again, and we get as a prize…Joker's Coin…and Claude's Coin…

"Ladies & Gentlemen, we DO NOT KNOW the plots that went on off camera. But we are being told that Joker has made life HELL for Claude." JR said. "He almost CRASHED A PLANE filled with XCW stars for Christ's sake! This man is a LUNATIC who should be locked up!"

"Nobody's locking up Joker! I know that for DARN sure! Because who would want to TOUCH HIM!?" Asked Vegeta said. "Joker has Joker Immunity. They named a TROPE after him! That is how WILD he is! You wanna call Gwen a Karma Houdini, Joker's been Karma Houdining since he debuted. And this match…THIS MATCH IS HIS GAME!"

The ominous music plays…as a man named John, along with his moving buddies "Carl, Vic, and Belly" are setting up the Gas Chamber on the side of the stage. It is a big cylindrical chamber with outside peripherals to control the gas…and pipes coming from the bottom of the stage to stage itself. John thumbs ups the camera and said they would be back to disassemble it when need be. All four workers leave the ring…

"It may be the match he started…he MAY be undefeated at it…but JOKER CAN BE BEAT." Iroh said, "We saw Gwen defeated just now. You CANNOT believe that NO ONE undefeatable."

"No I KNOW Joker can be beaten. I BEAT him before. But in a Gas Chamber?" Vegeta said, "Batman, Crash Bandicoot, The Batman, Kakarot, SUPERMAN…HE BEAT THEM ALL in GAS CHAMBER MATCHES. Hell he BEAT Superman unconscious with a kryptonite crowbar! I know what he can do, old man, he's CRAFTY. He ALWAYS ALWAYS ALWAYS has a plan in case things don't go his way."

The bell rings, and Goofy gulps while looking to the stage.

"The following contest is The Gas Chamber Match, where the only way to win is to throw your opponent into the gas chamber and lock the door to activate the Joker Gas inside!" Goofy said.

"In UWE, there was a variation of The Gas Chamber with Fear Toxin…made famous by The Scarecrow." Jim Ross said.

"Yeah and now we get the laughing gas to make us laugh to death. Whoopee." King quipped.

…and then balloons began to fall into the crowd. And while they were fun and whimsical for the kids, everyone knew who they were for.

"Aaand…here comes the embodiment of the fear of clowns." Moon said.

Carnival music starts playing, and numerous carnies from bearded ladies to stilt-walkers come from the side of the stage all the way to the top of the stage. A few unicyclists, a fire breather, a man being shot out of a cannon and landing into some poor sap's lap from XCW…it was all one big giant production.

"COME OOONE, COME AAALL!" Shouted HARLEY QUINN from the back. She came out in a red ringeader's one piece leotard with dark brown tights and short red boots. She smiled and threw candy to the crowd as other carnies handed out candy. "COME SEE THE BIGGEST ATTRACTION KNOWN TO MAN! THE DEATH OF THE MODERN GANGSTER! THE NEW RISE OF THE CLASSIC CRIMINAL!"

She held out a playing card, and revealed it to be a Joker. "DO NOT WASTE YOUR BREATH GOOFY, AS I SHALL ANNOUNCE FOR YOU! COMING TO THIS RING, HE IS THE MASTER OF DISASTER…THE RUINER OF ANY GOOD HAND…THE HOST OF HIS OWN HAND…BATMAN'S BANE OF EXISTENCE…GOTHAM'S SCOURGE…THE MAN WHO MADE A CAREER OUT OF DESTROYING YOUR HEROES…BATMAN…SUPERMAN…CRASH BANDICOOT…GOKU…AND MANY MORE…HE IS THE MAN BEHIND YOUR WORST FEARS…HE XCW ENEMY NUMBER ONE…WHAT SPEED SEES IN HIS NIGHTMARES…AND THE FUTURE OWNER OF JESSICA WILSON AND THE MASK OF LOKI…EVERYONE GIVE IT UP FOOOR…THE MAN WHO WANTS TO SEE YOU ALL SMILE…

…THE JOOOKEEER!"

An explosion BURST FORTH from the stage…and then Joker, decked out in his signature purple suit with a top hat, rose from the bottom with his arms splayed out and his grin from cheek to cheek.

"WHAT an entrance." JR said.

"What an announcement." King said, "Wanna build Joker up some more, Harley?"

The all POP...and they were filled with a very mild for of Joker Gas, making people in the audience laugh but nothing lethal. No he only wanted a preview.

"Aheheh...what the...ahaha...the hell is...ahaha...what is this?" Vegeta began snickering.

"It's BWAHAHA-I..I THINK...PFFFT...AHAHAHAHA! THIS WAS JOKER GAAASAHAHAHA!" King was having a hysterical laughing fit.

"OH GEEZ THIS GUY...OH I MAY HATE HIM JUST AS BAD AS GWENDOLYN! AAHAHAHAAAAAHAHA!" Moon was cracking up against her will.

"YOU REALLY LIKE ME! YOU REALLY LIKE ME!" Joker yelled as commentary took their headsets off to try and laugh off the gas. "AAAHAAAHAAA!" Joker continued to laugh as he skipped towards ring apron. He entered the ring...and the gas began to die down while dissipating, leaving the audience coughing, hacking,.gasping for breath, almost suffocating from just the MILD Joker Gas. Just imagine what CLAUDE may go through.

...and then a drum was pushed out from the backstage...along with two Masks...with one dressed as Slash for some reason...huh?

Suddenly…an ORCHESTRA of Mask clones come onto the stage!...And they are all flanking XCW Rebel Rocker, Casey Lynch.

"YO! STEELPORT! ARE YOU READY TO WATCH SPEED KICK JOKER'S AAASS!?"

The rocker shouted, and got a HUGE response back!

"AHCK…AAACK…y'know what?...Maybe NOW…I wanna see Joker get his ass KICKED…" Vegeta groaned, the gas wearing off.

Zakk Wylde…okay a Mask clone who looks like Zakk Wylde…comes out…

"FUN FACT: a side project band for Zakk Wylde was named Pride & Glory." Tarble said.

"No fun facts right now please…" Moon said, trying to catch her breath.

Casey and the Mask guitarists begin to play the beginning notes to "Ordinary World" by Red, a slower and more mellow song than most Fiction Wrestlers have. But the emotion behind it was still there in Casey Lynch, who hid behind her rock face a more solemn outlook. She was nervous for her friend. And so was Mask…er, Mask(s). Claude may not come out the same after this. He could be scarred. His career could be over. And it could cost her TWO of the friends she came to truly bond with since joining the business. And Tommy wasn't even here. This was a trial, but after everything they went through…this was no time to back down. And The Mask orchestra, playing an ornate piece of the song, were pouring their hearts and souls into every string pluck, key press, and percussion slam they could make. Finally, Casey took the mic to sing for us as the song quieted down.

 ** _Came in from a rainy Thursday on the avenue_**

 ** _thought I heard you talking softly_**

 ** _I turned on the lights the TV and the radio_**

 ** _but still I can't escape the ghost of you_**

 ** _What is happening to me crazy some would say_**

 ** _Where is the life that I recognize, gone away_**

Then Casey KICKS her leg out and the song comes back at FULL blast. And she sings her heart out for the chorus!

 ** _And I won't cry for yesterday_**

 ** _there's an ordinary world somehow I have to find_**

 ** _And as I try to make my way to the ordinary world_**

 ** _I will learn to survive_**

…and then the ramp opened upward as engine revving could be heard…

…and out comes a Lamborghini Aventador from under the ramp and right onto the bottom of the stage…and the door opens…

…and out steps CLAUDE SPEED to a thunderous pop! With a barbwire 2x4 in hand and a very angry glare towards Joker, Speed stands in that spot. Joker came with a suit and tie…Claude came with a leather jacket and slacks. Highlights played on The TitanTron…from Claude beating Deadpool for The Toon Hardcore Title…to him fighting at WrestleMania 29…Claude fighting Arthur at Heatwave…Claude also winning The Television Title…and a picture of Claude next to Jessica with both The WWE Toon Hardcore Title and The XCW World Television Title on his shoulders…

"And his opponent; representing XCW; Claude Speed!" Goofy announced.

"Claude has almost BEEN a WWE superstar since his debut! His guest appearances have earned him love from WWE Animated faithful…and THIS is his final bout on WWE TV for who knows HOW long." Tarble said.

"The Speed Hardcore Trilogy…starting from his match with Wade in their Hardcore Title bout, WHAT an online feud they drummed up…to his WrestleMania 29 appearance where JOKER made his name known to him…and now THIS…the culmination of Claude's WWE guest appearances. His CLIMAX…a feud with wrestling's most anarchic freak…" Vegeta said.

The crowd is chanting, "GIVE HIM HELL! GIVE HIM HELL!"…

…and Claude obliges by RUNNING TOWARDS THE RING!

"OH AND CLAUDE WANTS TO WASTE NO TIME, LADIES & GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE A FIGHT ABOUT TO BREW!" JR shouted.

Claude slid into the ring and TACKLED JOKER DOWN! AND THE BELL RINGS FOR THIS FIGHT TO START!

"THE LAST ONE ON ONE BLOOD FEUD OF THE NIGHT, LADIES & GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE THE BIGGEST BOUT WE CAN MUSTER FOR YOU, THE GAS CHAMBER MATCH!" Tarble shouted.

"Not seen since 2000! The Joker vs. Claude! SOMEBODY HAS TO GIIIVE!" JR shouted.

CLAUDE AND JOKER GET UP, AND CLAUDE DECKS JOKER IN THE JAW, JOKER REELS BACK AND KICKS CLAUDE IN THE JAW! Fists fly BACK and FORTH, and Joker KICKS Claude in the junk and Claude goes down to the ground! "I don't fight so clean as you may realize, Claude baby! AHAHA!" He laughs before picking Claude up. He backs him into the ropes and comes back with an Irish Whip. Claude reverses the whip, and Joker hits the ropes, and Claude TRIPS Joker up and starts POUNDING the head of Joker in while having him in the Side Headlock! Claude knows this is no WRESTLING bout. He slides out the ring and then grabs Joker's head and SLAMS it onto the apron! Claude drags Joker out the ring and then pulls him in and lifts him and FLAPJACKS her head into the barricade!

"OOH! Flapjack onto the barricade, and folks, THIS IS NO WRESTLING MATCH! Do not expect submissions here…this is a BRAWL…" Tarble said.

"And Claude with control here, and control early is important. Incapacitating your opponent so they can fit into that chamber is KEY." JR said.

Claude picks up a woozy Joker and then he gets a gut punch and Joker THROWS him shoulder first into the steel steps! Joker rubs his head and picks up Claude before lifting him for a Scoop Slam…and then SNAKE EYES onto the steps! He falls onto her knees and holds her head. Joker grabs Claude again and lifts him to his feet. He puts him on his shoulders and begins to carry him up the ramp. The crowd cheers for Claude to recover…and Joker CURSES the long ramp for the show. So he shrugs and decides to improvise. He throws Claude off and CLAUDE TURNS THE DEATH VALLEY DRIVER INTO A SIT OUT FACEBUSTER ONTO THE STAGE! Claude, his rear hurting from THAT one, gets up and begins dragging Joker by his neck towards the stage.

"Claude Speed, reversing that DVD, taking Joker UP the ramp! But REST ASSURED…this ain't an easy haul." JR said.

Claude is halfway up the ramp, and starts his trek up the other half. With Joker subdued for now, he begins to near the stage itself…but Joker grabs the legs and TRIPS Claude! Speed falls to the ground, and Joker gets onto his knees and starts PUMMELING Claude's face in with fists FLYING to the face of the gangster! Joker then gets up, Claude in hand, and lifts him onto his shoulders. Never one to care for his body (an extremist in the weirdest sense of the word), Joker YELLS and runs forward AND HE JUMPS OFF THE RAMP ONTO THE HARD FLOOR WITH A FLIP, SMASHING CLAUDE'S BACK AGAINST THE HARD FLOOR WITH A MAKESHIFT AVALANCHE STEAMROLLER!

"OH LORD, what a MOVE! Reminiscent of The Green Bay Plunge of Mr. Kennedy! The Rolling Fireman's Carry!" JR said. "What a BLOW to the SPINE of SPEED!"

"HA! He barely cares about his OWN body, let alone CLAUDE'S!" Vegeta.

Vegeta is right, as Joker gets back up without a care in the world. He gets back on the back and backs up. He then runs forward and jumps TO NAIL AN ELBOW DROP-THAT MISSES AS CLAUDE ROLLS OUT THE WAY! Joker's elbow CRASHES into the hard concrete floor and that is just AWFUL for that arm! Joker rolls in pain…but is seen LAUGHING and SMILING while in pain as well! It's ALL just a game for him. ALL just for fun. And Claude, on his hands and knees, sees this and just rolls his eyes. He was used to the Joker and his weird tendencies to not care for pain. And this just made him want to inflict MORE. So Claude YELLS for an official to get his barbwire bat from the ring! And Claude just grabs Joker and KNEES him in the jaw once…then twice…then three times…then four times…then five times…six times…seven times…eight times…nine times…TEN TIMES! Joker gets TEN knees to the jaw, and then a STUNNER…

…and then a jump from Claude and a DDT!

"Claude Speed BRUTALIZING JOKER, and it is EVEN STEVEN between these two so far! They haven't traveled through the crowd…and I am happy about that…as I am sure FANS are." Iroh said.

"No but JOKER seems to be coming back, with fists to the gut and to the face…and he may be driving Claude FARTHER from the stage! And this just goes against ANY game plans for the OBJECTIVE of the match!" Tarble said.

"It MAY…" Vegeta said, "…But I think Joker likes it that way. Means more time to torture Claude."

Claude notices Joker is taking him FARTHER and FARTHER from the stage, so he tries coming back with hits, but Joker ducks and blocks them before grabbing the waste of Claude and running…and DRIVING HIM BACK FIRST INTO A SOUND SYSTEM! Sparks fly as Claude shakes and twitches due to the electricity…and then Claude comes back and FIRES an Uppercut to the jaw! Claude grabs Joker's head, but then Joker grabs the back of Claude and lifts while taking steps back…and BACK SUPLEX INTO THE SOUND SYSTEM AGAIN! MORE sparks fly as Claude is twitching and shaking from the electricity! Joker then says, "Nuh-uh! We MUST take a tour of the arena first!" and begins dragging Claude all the way to the BACKSTAGE…

"The hell?" Vegeta asked. "Oh Joker MUST have something DASTARDLY…"

"Joker's endgame is to torture and then destroy. He simply wants Claude to SUFFER back there before Claude is BEGGING to be thrown into the chamber." Iroh said.

As they enter the backstage, and go towards the garage, Claude is dazed from the electricity. Joker goes towards the cars and vehicles and lifts him onto his shoulders. He then runs and RAMS HIM HEAD FIRST INTO A 2X4 TECHNOLOGY FLYING SCHOOLBUS! Claude is shaking his head, trying to stay in the game here…and then Joker runs and DEATH VALLEY DRIVERS HIM ONTO THE DX MARK 10! "PAGING BEN TEN, HAVE ANY DOCTOR ALIENS IN YOUR WATCH!? AHAHAAA!" Joker then picks Claude up and starts SLAMMING HIS HEAD INTO THE HOOD OVER AND OVER! Claude slips off the car…and then Joker grabs Claude's head. "Hmmm…we must have more…FUN here." So he runs…and SLAMS CLAUDE'S HEAD THROUGH THE DRIVER'S WINDOW! "PERFECT!" Joker smiled, now able to reach into the car and just press a button to pop open the trunk.

"Joker having some EVIL ideas…with a HERO'S vehicle…" Iroh gulped.

Joker drags a dazed Claude towards the hood, and opens it up. He places Claude's head inside right on the engine…and then Joker SLAMS THE CAR HOOD RIGHT ON CLAUDE'S SPINE! He isn't done there, as he raises the hood again and SLAMS IT RIGHT BACK DOWN ON HIS SPINE AGAIN! Claude twitches and cringes, and Joker SLAMS IT ONE MORE TIME ON THE SPINE OF SPEED! And Joker YANKS Claude out of there to find more ways to cause vehicular manslaughter. Joker saw something fun, and he ran with Claude…but then Claude, sore back and all, gains control and HE THROWS JOKER HEAD FIRST INTO THE MOTORCYCLE, FENRIR! Claude fell back, trying to gain some energy back while assessing everything. He looks around to try and find some advantages…but really he's just trying to catch a breather.

"Claude with the last minute escape, and I hope everyone here bought vehicle insurance before this event!" Moon said with a chuckle.

"Joker brought Claude backstage to make him give up…but the gangster still has some fight left in him." Tarble said.

Joker, getting up, said, "Now nooow…we aren't going back out there until you quit right in front of me. I need you so sad that you'll BEG me to let you smile…" So he manages his way up, and walks towards Claude and GETS A LIFT AND ANOTHER FLAPJACK INTO A UCA TOUR BUS! Joker's face slid down the tour bus, and Claude gets to his feet and backs up. He measures Joker…and then runs forward and MISSES the kick and Claude JAMS his leg into the side of the tour bus (putting a dent in Mario's face) and then Joker grabs his waist, backs him up, and SLAMS HIS HEAD INTO THE BUS AGAIN (putting a dent in Mario's face)! Joker then takes Claude down…and then drags him over to a big party limo with The Four Horsewomen's logo…and Joker falls over and TOSSES CLAUDE HEAD FIRST INTO THE FRONT WINDSHIELD! Claude FLIES into the car's front seat, and Joker laughs and goes to the driver's door AND CLAUDE PUSHES THE DOOR INTO JOKER! Out steps Claude…a bottle of some expensive local Steelport wine and a wine glass. He pours the drink into a glass and drinks it…then pours the contents on Joker…

"COMPLIMENTS TO THE WINERIES…" Claude said, "BUT I PREFER A NICE 40 OZ…"

AND HE SLAMS THE BOTTLE OVER JOKER'S HEAD AND SENDS HIM BACK DOWN!

"AND THE GLASS BOTTLE OF CIROC-buy it at your local liquor store-OVER THE DOME OF JOKER!" JR said. "THAT MAY HAVE BEEN A FEW HUNDRED DOLLARS SLICED INTO JOKER'S SKIN!"

"And Claude Speed KNOWS BACKSTAGE FIGHTING! Lest we forget, Speed STARTED in that Hardcore Division!" Exclaimed Tarble, "One of the, if not THE MOST, most hardcore people in XCW! He KNOWS how to use his environment!"

Claude picks Joker up, and he runs him towards The DLP Tour Bus and SLAMS HIM THROUGH THE DOOR! Joker rolls through the front, his head now covered in blood and wine from the wine glass earlier, and stumbles down the tour bus. Claude steps in, and he takes a chocolate bar from the table and takes a big bite. He then puts his dukes up (because it is appropriate in here) and starts POUNDING Joker in the face! The fans can see The GTA Star system appear in the upper left hand corner, and as Claude is PUMMELING Joker in the face, the star count goes UP! Joker is stumbling, and he grabs a bottle of soda pop and SMASHES the bottle over Claude's head…

…but it seems that was SODA POP'S SODA, and now Claude is having a HUGE SECOND WIND! AND HE STARTS GOING TO TOWN ON JOKER WITH LEFTS, RIGHTS, LEFTS, RIGHTS, LEFT, RIGHTS, LEFTS RIGHTS…

"BY THE DRAGONS, CLAUDE SPEED IS AN ANIMAL!" Iroh exclaimed. "THE SODA POP HAS GIVEN HIM THE BIGGEST MOMENTUM SHIFT HE CAN GET!"

…and then his star count was at six, and Joker…dazed…and bloody…tried one more hit, and Claude ducks it and STAR PUNCHES Joker onto a table…and then Claude runs and BICYCLE KICKS JOKER OUT THE WINDOW!

"GOOD LORD!" JR shouted, "CLAUDE SPEED! SHADES OF HIS MATCH WITH DEADPOOL! SHOT JOKER RIGHT OUT THE GLASS WITH THAT BOOT!"

"SPEED IS ON FIRE RIGHT NOW, AND JOKER IS STUCK REELING, TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHERE TO GO NEXT! WHAT TO DO NEXT!" Tarble exclaimed.

Joker STUMBLES onto his feet…and he holds his back and head, in obvious pain…and loving every second of it **SO HE SHOULD LOVE CLAUDE SPEED DIVING OFF THE TOP OF THE BUS TO NAIL A CROSSBODY!**

"CLAUDE SPEED WITH NO DISREGARD FOR HIS OWN HEALTH! FOR XCW! FOR HIS FRIENDS! FOR HIS CAREER!" Exclaimed Iroh shouted.

"BUT HE BETTER MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T KILL HIMSELF!" Moon exclaimed

Joker rolls away from Claude, and now HE needed the breather…and Claude's power up was going to wear down soon. So he was going to make the most of it. Claude picks Joker up and puts him on his shoulder and runs before SLAMMING the head against Gaim's motorcycle! He then pushes him against Caesar's iron chariot and runs and SPEARS HIM RIGHT INTO THE CHARIOT! He then Irish Whip Joker towards The XCW Tour Bus…and then he SLAMS HIS HEAD RIGHT ONTO THE BUS! "YOU SEE THEM!? YOU SEE ALL THESE PEOPLE YOU TRIED TO F*censored* OVER JUST TO GET TO ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!?" He SLAMS Joker's head onto The Eds' picture…and then Vercetti's picture…then Tai's picture…then Space Ghost's picture…and then Mask's picture…and then his OWN picture! Dents all around the tour bus, but he assumed XCW knew it was for a good cause. Joker…trying to stand up…he's prone to Claude now…

…and so Claude runs…

…AND HE FACIAL RECONSTRUCTIONS JOKER'S HEAD RIGHT INTO THE XCW TOUR BUS!

"THE SUPERKICK! IN HONOR OF HIS GIRL! CLAUDE SPEED GOT HIS BOOT READY TO SMASH JOKER'S SKULL RIGHT INTO THE SIDE OF THAT BUS! AND IF JOKER DIDN'T BELIEVE HE HAD ISSUES IN HIS HEAD BEFORE, BAH GAWD HE DOES NOW!" JR exclaimed.

And Claude…NOW he was ready to bring Joker back. Joker was motionless on the tour bus, and he wanted this saga to be over. So Claude picks Joker up and he starts dragging him towards the door to the backstage itself. It was over. He knew it…the crowd knew it…Joker knew it. Claude felt the soda pop wear off, and he started feeling the pains in his back and head and…well….EVERYWHERE…again. The adrenaline he got was wearing off, and it got harder for him to get Joker to the door. He ALMOST regretted the jump off the tour bus. But the thoughts of ending this feud and sending Joker away were almost TOO good. THAT, his roster's cheers, and Jessica kept Claude going towards that door…he simply had to get Joker through there. He saw a cart…and he could put Joker in that cart and roll him down the hall. Foolproof.

"Claude, trying his BEST to get Joker through the door. And the adrenaline rush is over, he has to use his OWN physical capacities to try and get back out. But Claude is tired. He is sore. But he keeps on trudging along." JR said.

"That is HEART, ladies & gentlemen." Iroh said. "Claude has something to fight for. Joker is fighting to DESTROY all of that and make Claude quit. But that fire in Claude's heart gives him an iron will that cannot falter. Hearing Claude say, 'I QUIT'…that's almost impossible."

"Claude saying THAT would almost kill MY pride." Vegeta said. "…ALMOST…"

Claude is dragging Joker…just a few more steps…just needs to get to the cart…

…

…

…

…AND HE MAKES IT…CLAUDE COLLAPSES ONTO THE FLOOR…but he MAKES it. And the sore gangster sees the cart. He is fingertips away…

…

…and he grabs onto it and lifts himself up. Claude is trying to gain some energy in his muscles back. And once he gets up, and picks Joker up and gets him to his feet. He puts Joker into the cart…and starts rolling him down the backstage to HUGE cheers!

"Claude has Joker! Claude has Joker! Now get that SOB down the hall!" King exclaimed.

"With EASIER methods of transport, Claude is SO CLOSE to ending this journey! Joker is in the cart, reeling, and Claude is taking him past everyone he can!" JR said.

Claude nods to backstage workers…he high-fives a few stars...nods to the men who set up the gas chamber with a smirk, "Looks like we'll need ya soon." Claude said to them as he rolls Joker down the hall. Claude gets to the steps…and he sees it is so CLOSE. He has to carry Joker the last of the way to the chamber. The crowd claps in anticipation…and Claude is picking Joker up and taking him out of the cart. He carries him up the steps of the gorilla position…and the camera takes us to the ring area, and Claude can be seen coming-JOKER SLAMS A TIRE AXLE INTO THE SKULL OF CLAUDE!

"And Claude Spe-WHAT!? JOKER! JOKER IS AWAKE!" Tarble exclaimed.

"JOKER WAS AWAKE THE WHOLE DAMN TIME, HE KNEW! HE KNEW DAMMIT!" JR exclaimed.

"JOKER TROLLING CLAUDE! SENDING SPEED BACK DOWN THE STEPS OF THE GORILLA POSITION!" Moon shouted.

Indeed, Claude tumbles back down the steps and hits the cart…and Joker WAS fine. In PAIN, but he had reeled a while back. He just wanted to get Claude's hopes up. "Oooh…so close yet so far…sounds like your life and mine, eh pal?" Joker steps down the steps and picks Claude up. He puts HIM into the cart, and then SLAMS IT REPEATEDLY OVER HIS DOME! "Come on, Speed, let's have a BIT more fun shall we? The fun shall not stop yet." And Joker began rolling Claude Speed down the hallway, once again AWAY from the gas chamber. He had more fun for Claude. He was going to BREAK him this time. He was sending Claude down the hallway, all the way towards a room. He opens the door, and inside was simply a metal pole in the middle alongside a little table. On the table were a pair of handcuffs, and Joker grabs those…

…and then puts Claude's back against the pole, and then handcuffs his arms to the pole. Not able to use his hands AND stuck, Claude was prone to WHATEVER Joker wanted. Joker allows the camera man inside…because…

"…I want XCW to watch this. Watch your man QUIT BEFORE YOUR EYES! I WANT LIBERTY CITY TO WATCH CLAUDE SPEED REVEAL HOW NOT-SO-TOUGH HE REALLY IS! HE'S JUST A BABY! LIBERTY CITY IS A TODDLER'S CRIB COMPARED TO THE CITY I RULE! COME NOW CLAUDE, SHALL WE BEGIN!?"

Joker SLAMS THE TIRE AXLE AGAINST THE GUT OF CLAUDE SPEED…AND THEN SLAMS IT INTO THE GUT AGAIN…AND AGAIN…AND AGAIN! Unlike Chris House with Yugi the day before, Joker wanted Claude AWAKE. Because he needed him CONSCIOUS to say the words he wanted! He had psychological torture in mind as well!

"Come on Claude…you HAVE to say it…you can't endure this much longer…even YOU know you CAN'T…" Joker growled before SLAMMING it over Claude's head again!

"GOOD LORD, THIS MONSTER…!" JR had NO words for Joker. He couldn't muster ANYTHING UP that hasn't been said before. The Joker is a PSYCHO…

Joker reared back and SLAMS IT right onto the skull of Claude! Then comes back and JABS IT INTO HIS KIDNEYS! HE GOES BACK AGAIN AND SLAMS IT INTO ONE KNEE…THEN TWO…THEN THE BRIDGE OF THE NOSE…THEN THE SKULL!

"COME ON SPEED, I DON'T GOT ALL DAAAY! YOU GONNA STAND THERE AND LET ME BEAT YOU INTO A COMA or are you going to be SMART!?"

AND CLAUDE RESPONDS WITH A KICK…BUT JOKER DODGES IT AND SLAMS IT OVER BOTH OF HIS KNEES AGAIN! AND THEN KEEPS BEATING THE HEAD OF CLAUDE!

"SOMEBODY STOP THIS! I SEE WHERE CHRIS HOUSE GETS IT FROM, DAMMIT!" Tarble exclaimed.

"CLAUDE SPEED IS NOTHING BUT A TARGET, AND HE HAS TO GIVE IN, HE HAS TO, DAMMIT, HE HAS A CAREER TO LOOK FORWARD TO!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Claude was barely conscious, sporting a crimson mask while breathing heavy…and Joker shouted to the camera, "XCW…SCREAM FOR YOUR BABY! WILSON, SCREAM FOR HIS SOUL! HELP HIM MAKE THE RIGHT DECISION!"

…and then he pointed the axle at the back of Claude's neck. A nice spot…where one hit could KO him…put him in a coma…paralyze him…or worse. Joker wasn't kidding. He was tapping the spot pretty hard…and he needed one GOOD hit. He already tried to kill them all before (well make them think he would). He had no qualms doing this. "SPEED…ADMIT IT…SAAAY IIIT…TELL XCW WHAT YOU REALLY ARE! PROVE TO THEM WHAT YOUR ENTIRE DEMEANOR REALLY IS…FAKE! DO IT AND I'LL END YOUR TORTURE, PUT YOU IN THE CHAMBER, AND LET IT ALL END…"

"Joker a SICK individual. He has always found some weakness to exploit in his greatest of foes. He's trying to exploit to CLAUDE'S and XCW's HEART." JR said.

"If ANY if then were smart they would know Claude should QUIT here." Vegeta said solemnly.

Claude heard the fans, ALL of them…EVEN XCW... chanting "FIGHT CLAUDE FIGHT! FIGHT CLAUDE FIGHT!" and so did Joker…and while the latter's expression turned DARK…he soon made it into a smile. "He can't fight if he's unconscious…" Joker said with a smile.

"OH NO NO JOKER STOP HE HAS A FUTURE FAMILY!" Jim Ross shouted.

Joker smirked…and he raised his axle…and Claude said, "I love you Jessica…coming back to you…"

…

…

…

…but then Claude muttered out, "Screw you Joker…I quit…it ain't worth it…"

AND THE CROWD BOOS AS JOKER LOWERS HIS AXLE AND LAUGHS…AND THEN PUMMEL CLAUDE IN THE HEAD ONE MORE TIME FOR GOOD MEASURE! "OH BAAANE…" Joker sang as he unlocked Claude's cuffs. "Help me carry this fine boy to his resting place for the night!"

And Bane, waiting in the wings the entire time, walks into the room and picks Claude up onto his shoulders. The old WCW star walks out the room, and leads Joker down the hall. Unlike earlier with Claude rolling Joker, Joker got nothing but evil eyes and nervous looks from the workers backstage. Even the four guys who set up the chamber sneered and glared at Joker as if they wanted to attack him. Joker smirked at one of the chamber setup men, a black guy named Carl, and SLAPPED him for giving him a bad look. He glares at Belly…and then pats his cheek…"You be good boys and be out when I tell you, okay?" Joker told them before he followed Bane towards the gorilla position.

"Oh and here they come, the FUNERAL MARCH for Speed." Moon said, not feeling any sort of way for either competitor, just calling the match.

"Claude Speed gave up for the betterment of his own career and because he wants to be around for his family." Iroh said. "I cannot say I disagree…it is just sad to see it end this way."

They make their way to the Gas Chamber, the foreboding chamber that spells "The End" for this feud. Joker opens the door like a gentlemen…and Bane just throws Claude's lifeless husk into the chamber. "No worries, Claude, you won't even feel it while you're KO'd!" Joker said as Bane SLAMS THE DOOR on him.

"ACADEMIC." Tarble said as Bane went for the lock.

"Joker wins through INTIMIDATION and MIND GAMES…what more can you ask for from him?" King asked bitterly.

Joker had the axle just in case Claude tried something funny…

"And Claude is sent off from WWE with a-OH! OH!" JR shouted…

…BECAUSE THE CHAMBER DOOR WAS KICKED RIGHT INTO BANE'S FACE!

"HUH!? OH!" Tarble had no words…

…BECAUSE CLAUDE SPEED STEPPED OUT OF THE CHAMBER WITH…and Joker saw that coming…but then his eyes widened because CLAUDE HAD A SPARE BARBWIRE 2X4! HE HAD A SPARE INSIDE THE CHAMBER! HE TROLLED JOKER! HE WAS PLAYING POSSUM!

"SPEED JOKED THE JOKER! HE GOT ONE OVER ON THE OLD PRINCE OF CRIME!" JR exclaimed.

"JOKER CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HOW DID CLAUDE EVEN GET SOMETHING IN THEIR!? HE HAD FRIENDS ON THE INSIDE! OR HE'S JUST A SNEAKY BASTARD!" Moon exclaimed.

Claude, an expressionless look on his face, turns to Bane and KNOCKS him off the stage with a shot from the BARBWIRE 2x4! Joker measures Claude with the axle and SWINGS FOR THE SKULL, BUT MISSES AND GETS THE BARBWIRE TO THE HEAD…AND THEN A WHITE RUSSIAN LEGSWEEP WITH THE BARBWIRE TO THE HEAD AND NECK!

"AHAAA! CLAUDE WITH THE JOKES THIS TIME! AND HE'S GOT THE ENTIRE STEELPORT CROWD ROCKING!" Iroh exclaimed happily.

"AND THAT DOOR IS OPEN…AND CLAUDE IS STARING AT THAT FINAL TEST…! HE GOT JOKER UP THE RAMP, HE FINALLY GOT HIM TO THE STAGE, NOW HIS FINAL CHALLENGE!" JR exclaimed.

Claude was still slow to get up…and he stumbles about. But he gets Joker up and sees that door….and he shakes his head…and he shouts, "X-C-DUB!"

…AND HE RUNS JOKER TO THE CHAMBER AND THROWS HIM INSIDE! JOKER IS INSIDE…

…

…

…

…AND THEN CLAUDE SLAMS THE DOOR ON THE JOKER AND FALLS OVER!

"CLAUDE SPEED MAKING HIS WAY TO THE LOCK! JOKER DAZED INSIDE THE CHAMBER!" Iroh exclaimed.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…And CLAUDE SPEED- **GETS JOKERS FINGERS TRYING TO PRY THE DOOR OPEN! BUT CLAUDE IS ELBOWING THE FINGERS OF JOKER!**

 **"JOKER ISN'T GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT! JOKER IS FIGHTING HIS WAY THROUGH THE DOOR, AND CLAUDE IS MAKING SURE THAT BASTARD IS READY FOR HIS GAS BATH!" JR exclaimed.**

 **"HE'S TAKEN THE FINGERS! CLAUDE TOOK THE FINGERS OUT! CLAUDE HAS THEM ALL IN THE DOOR! LOCK IT LOCK IT!" Tarble exclaimed.**

Claude FINALLY has Joker in there! And HE-STILL CANNOT LOCK IT BECAUSE JOKER HAS HIS FINGERS THROUGH THERE AGAIN! CLAUDE IS ONCE AGAIN FIGHTING JOKER BACK, AND JOKER OPENS IT ENOUGH! CLAUDE IS TRYING TO PUSH HIM BACK THROUGH…

… _ **BUT JOKER SPRAYS A LIQUID FROM HIS GAG FLOWER ON HIS SUIT AND IT GETS IN CLAUDE EYES! CLAUDE SCREAMS AS HE GOES DOWN!**_

 _ **"WHAT!? JOKER WITH THE GAG FLOWER! WHATEVER LOW ACIDIC LIQUID HE HAS IN THERE IT'S IN CLAUDE EYES!" Tarble shouted.**_

 _ **"CLAUDE IS SCREAMING OUT THERE! CLAUDE BLINDED BY JOKER'S SECRET WEAPON!" Moon shouted.**_

 _ **"AH COME ON THAT ISN'T FAIR JOKER!" King shouted.**_

 _ **"NO RULES IN THIS MATCH, AND EVEN THEN JOKERS NEVER FOLLOW THE RULES BECAUSE THEY'RE ABOVE THEM IN CARDS!" Vegeta exclaimed.**_

Claude held his eyes while trying to get the liquid out of his eyes, and _ **JOKER ANGRILY GRABS THE NECK AND SPIKES CLAUDE'S HEAD INTO THE CHAMBER WITH THE KILLING JOKE**_ (Headlock Driver) _ **!**_

"GOOD LORD! JOKER AND CLAUDE DOWN, AND THE JOKER IS AS ANGRY AS A BULL SEEING RED!" JR exclaimed.

"HE IS TICKED AT XCW AND CLAUDE SPEED! And ANOTHER KILLING JOKE ONTO THE FLOOR, CLAUDE IS DOWN FOLKS! JOKER IS SCREAMING AT THE DOWNED SPEED!" Tarble commentated.

Joker is YELLING at Speed, no more JOKES from him! "YOU ARE WORTHLESS LIBERTY CITY GARBAGE, ALL OF YOUR FAKE GANGSTER GTA FRIENDS ARE PURE GARBAGE! YOU AND XCW ARE EXCREMENT ON THE BOTTOM OF MY WORK BOOTS, AND YOUR COMPANY DESERVES THE SAME FATE AS YOU!" Joker STOMPS ON THE BACK OF CLAUDE'S NECK!

"GOOD LORD CLAUDE SPEED MAY HAVE GOTTEN KO'D OR WORSE OFF THAT STOMP TO THE BACK OF THE NECK!" JR exclaimed.

"CLAUDE SPEED…CLAUDE SPEED FOUGHT SO HARD, HE FOUGHT TO HIS LAST BREATH!" Tarble said.

The crowd is chanting, "FIGHT CLAUDE FIGHT! FIGHT CLAUDE FIGHT!" but Joker picks up a lifeless Claude and SMACKS him in the face. Joker lifts his head up, and then says, "…ALWAYS time for one more joke. Hope you have a GAS inside of there, old boy."

"Oh GEEZ…LUNATIC…" Tarble said.

"AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Joker laughed heartily as he lifted Claude up his – ** _CLAUDE LOW BLOWS THE JOKER!_**

 ** _"OW! CLAUDE SPEED! PAYBACK FOR THE LOW BLOW AT THE BEGINNING OF THE MATCH!" Tarble shouted!_**

 ** _'THE LOW BLOW TO END ALL LOW BLOWS, IT WAS LIKE HE WAS TRYING TO UPPERCUT THROUGH HIS BODY!" Vegeta quipped._**

 ** _"JOKER REELING, HIS EYES BUGGING OUT! CLAUDE TOOK MORE THAN HIS MANHOOD WITH THAT DESPERATION STRIKE!" Iron exclaimed._**

Claude stumbles back as Joker falls to his knees and GROANS and MOANS in pain…and then begins LAUGHING…and Claude…tired and in pain…can't for the LIFE OF HIM understand why Joker is LAUGHING.

"This…WHY is he LAUGHING!?" JR asked, "WHY IS HE LAUGHING!?"

Joker, on his knees tending to his nads, just chuckles. "Ohohooo…" he is tickled by the entire experience. Claude…getting back up…and while he cannot see him, he hears Joker…he heard that laugh everywhere for who knows how long…when he first met Joker a while back...when Joker tried to cause chaos in Liberty City…when Joker cost him The Hardcore Title at WrestleMania…when Joker tried to destroy XCW in that plane…when Joker let loose Joker Gas in their hotel rooms…when Joker locked him in Arkham for DAYS with other Gotham criminals…when Joker tried to kill them in a big FWM Race…when Joker tried to let loose another virus in the Steelport Arena the day before P&G…when Joker caused his car filled with his friends to crash over a cliff…when Joker beat him to near death in the desert...

…and he was so sick and tired of that laugh…he opened his eyes wide open, FIGHTING through the pain…

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

AND CLAUDE SUPERKICKS JOKER IN THE SKULL AND SENDS HIM DOWN TO THE GROUND!

"AND SUPERKICK! SUPERKICKS TO JOKERS HEAD! JOKER IS FLAT ON THE GROUND!" Tarble shouted.

And Claude, YANKS Joker up…

…

…

…

…AND HE THROWS HIM INSIDE, SHUTS THE DOOR, AND THEN **_LOCKS IT!_**

"CLAUDE SPEED! CLAUDE SPEED SURVIVES THE JOKER! CLAUDE SPEED IS THE FIRST PERSON TO BEAT THE JOKER IN THE GAS CHAMBER!" Iron shouted. "HE BEAT THE JOKER AT HIS OWN GAME! HE BEAT JOKER IN THE MATCH HE KNOWS BEST! LADIES & GENTLEMEN, XCW WINS!"

"No Mercy" by Pharoah Monche plays to NOTHING BUT CHEERS after the bell rings, and CLAUDE SPEED RAISES A FIST IN THE AIR AND ASKS FOR A MIC FROM SOMEBODY!

"Here is your winner…" Goofy exclaimed, "…CLAUDE SPEED!"

Claude got water for his eyes to wash out the liquid…and yet behind the cheers, his music, and XCW Spirit…

…he still heard the arrogant laughs of the Joker. And Claude turned to Joker, who CONTINUED laughing.

"AAAHAHAHAAA! SPRAY ME BABY! GAS ME UP BABY! GIVE ME A GOOD 'OLE GAS SHOWER! YOU WOOON! WOOHOO! YIPPEE! YOU'RE STILL A BITCH, CLAUDE SPEED! AAAHAHAAA! I STILL OWN YOUR ASSES! I STILL RUINED ALL THOSE NIGHTS YOU ALL NEVER GOT TO SLEEP! I AM ALL OF YOUR NIGHTMARES NOW! I AM WHAT YOU SEE WHEN YOU CLOSE YOUR EYES! JESSICA, BABY, DADDY JOKER'S COMING FOR YOUUU…! AAAHAHAAA! I ALWAYS GET THE LAST LAUGH!"

Claude…did NOT get angry. …And he did NOT flip the gas switch. Instead…he put his mouth to the mic…as Carl, Vic, and Belly, AKA the Gas Chamber setup guys, walked out onto the stage.

"…Joker…I ain't a dumbass. I know the gas don't affect you. …Me and the setup crew knew that…now…what was that about…'GTA Guys' being 'pure garbage'?" Claude asked, and Joker REPEATED what he said.

"PUUURE…GARBAGE…"

Claude snickered. "Yeah…figured."

Carl, the guy Joker slapped earlier, walked towards Joker's chamber and began to peel off a chemical mask…

"Huh?" Tarble saud.

…AND HE REVEALED HIMSELF AS CARL "CJ" JOHNSON!

"OH! CJ! FROM GTA SAN ANDREAS!" Moon exclaimed.

"CJ!? HE'S IN XCW DEVELOPMENTAL!" Iron exclaimed.

The other two guys, Vic and Belly, took off their chemical masks…and revealed themselves as VICTOR VANCE FROM VICE CITY STORIES AND NIKO BELLIC FROM GTA IV! And Joker's expression drops…from a grin…to a look of shock…

"Oooooooh…boy…" King chuckled. "Not laughing now, huh Joker?"

Joker began BEATING on the locked door, YELLING for his crew to let him out! But CJ, Niko, and Victor all put a hand on the switch…and Claude says…

"SEE YA."

AND THEY PULL THE SWITCH, BUT IT WAS NOT JOKER GAS COMING OUT! JOKER SCREAMED, NOT OUT OF JOY BUT OUT OF PAIN! AND HE FLAILED HIS ARMS AROUND WHILE TRYING TO POUND ON THE DOOR BUT THE GAS FILLED THE ENTIRE CHAMBER INSIDES…AND THE CROWD ABSOLUTELY LOVED IT…

"OH MY LORD!" JR exclaimed.

…

…the GTA protagonists pulled the switch down, and Claude smirked before walking towards the door.

"THAT'S how Claude got the extra barb wire 2x4 in there! They smuggled it inside! They rigged the entire setup!" Tarble said.

"Far be it from ME to DEFEND THE JOKER…but what if Claude had LOST? HE would be in this too!" Vegeta said.

"He would have been laughing so hard he would have CHOKED while Joker takes The Mask and Jessica Wilson…he had no happy endings if he lost. He HAD to win." Iroh said.

Claude opens the door…

…

…

…

…AND REVEALS JOKER FROZEN FROM HEAD TO TOE DUE TO LIQUID NITROGEN! JOKER…FROZEN IN A STATE OF SCREAMING WITH HIS ARMS RAISED DUE TO BANGING ON THE DOOR AND HIS MOUTH WIDE OPEN!

"THEY FROZE THE MAN SOLID! SOME TYPE OF FREEZING GAS!' JR exclaimed. "I may be no scientist, BUT WHAT A WAY TO GO OUT!"

"NO JOKER IMMUNITY TONIGHT, LADIES & GENTLEMEN, THE JOKER IS NOW A CLOWNCICLE!" King exclaimed.

"WHAT IS THIS, THE SILVER AGE!?" Vegeta asked in a raised tone.

The GTA Characters grabbed the frozen Joker with gloves and carried him off the stage and all the way to the back. Meanwhile, Claude just chuckled through the pain…but then heard the hardcore WWE Universe portion of the fans chant, "ONE MORE MATCH! ONE MORE MATCH!"…but Claude shook his head "No". He was done with WWE feuds for a long while. "MAYBE SOME DAY IN THE FUTURE!" he yelled. But for the FORSEEABLE future, he was done here. The crowd then chanted, "X-C-DUB! X-C-DUB!" while Claude clapped and got help from CJ, who came back, to get to the backstage.

"No more in WWE, folks. Tune into XCW Massacre if you want him. And especially watch the Silver Lining PPV!" Tarble said. "Maybe a WWE Hall of fame Celebrity/Guest Star Wing induction one day Claude?" the OTHER Saiyan Prince chuckled.

"…There, we shilled your show for you. Pay us back." Vegeta grumbled…

…as Claude Speed raised his barbwire 2x4 while his music played during his walk to the backstage.

"Godspeed, Claude Speed!" Iroh exclaimed.

Backstage…Matt walks out of a doctors office. Izzy had gotten hurt. Badly beaten the second he came BACK from the hospital. Matt knew it was The Uchihas because Izzy told him they were the last thing he saw before he was knocked out. The ENTIRE Tag Division was gunning for him. They wanted him to quit and hand over the Belts and make it a free for all.

…but then Matt ran into the one team who WANTED them the MOST…the FORMER Tag Champs, Greg & Rowley. Met with mixed cheers from the crowd, Greg spoke while Rowley…stood there.

"Honestly…giving up your Belt means JACK for anyone. They won't get anything out of it. …ESPECIALLY me and Rowley here are the rightful owners. We got screwed by Team Quest and we want out BELTS BACK now. So go ahead out there and GIVE US OUR BELTS BACK."

Greg was mad. He had spent ages getting people to take The WTTT seriously. They won The Most Violent Tag Team Match in WWE History to win those Belts. And then they get cheated out of them. This was the most emotional Greg ever was. But Matt glared at Greg & Rowley…and he gave them one word…

"…NO."

Greg & Rowley were taken aback by Matt's bravado…but then Greg decided he wanted to help make Matt's decision FOR HIM. So they walked towards him…

…but get interrupted by a door SLAMMING and panicked voices galore from down the hall! All three look down the hall, and then the camera turns…

…and finds a hurt Scott Pilgrim LIMPING to the ring! Vince, Luthor, TW, and several medics are all panicking and asking Scott not to go. Even RAMONA is pleading for him, though for HIS own safety and not necessarily for the Belt.

"SCOTT NO YOU NEED HEAL!" Vince pleaded.

"YOU GAVE ME EVERY HEALING METHOD, EVEN ACUPUNCTURE! NOTHING WORKED! I AM NOT ABOUT TO LOSE LIKE A CHUMP! IF I GOTTA GO DOWN, I AM GOING DOWN SWINGING!"

Scott, Belt in hand, continues gingerly making his way down the ring area. Ramona admired Scott's bravery…so she supported Scott to the ring. Go out swinging indeed.

"SCOTT YOU COULD LOSE OUR BELT TO SOMEONE ELSE!" Luther shouted.

"AND I WOULD LOSE IT IF I HAD TO FORFEIT, I WASN'T GETTING ANY BETTER!" Pilgrim exclaimed, finally ditching the crowd behind him. "CONTRACTUAL OBLIGATIONS YOU GUYS MADE…I GOTTA FULFILL 'EM…GET A REF OUT THERE!...p-please." He said, ending off his powerful words with classic Scott neuroticism while picking a needle out of his butt.

"Um…I-I-I think The IC Title Gauntlet is ON…NEXT!" Tarble shouted in a shocked tone. "Oh…oh boy…"

Vegeta was EMOTIONAL right now, "NO YOU FOOL…NOT THE INTERCONTINENTAL TITLE…I USED TO HOLD THAT BELT…NOOO…WE CAN'T LOSE IT…YOU DAMN BULLIES…CURSE A-MACH, CURSE ELLIS, CURSE HAWKFIELD, CURSE READ, CURSE KIRIGAYA…MAY YOU ALL BEFALL A TERRIBLE FATE SOON…!"

(Commmercial)


	19. Intercontinental Title Gauntlet Match

We are back at Pride & Glory, and "We Are Sex Bob-Omb" is playing out a limping Scott Pilgrim while Ramona Flowers is behind him with his IC Title!

"We are back ladies & gentlemen, and-an-and I CAN'T BELIEVE IT but SCOTT PILGRIM is TRYING TO FIGHT!" Tarble said, with no guest commentators in this match.

"Claude PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE reconsider! PLEASE!" Vegeta pleaded, "You IDIOT! You'll COST US OUR BELT!"

"Well this started because WOLFGANG & THE BULLIES decided to be JERKS and beat Scott up in the back! It's STUPID! I JUST DON'T LIKE THE BULLIES! THEY SCREWED US OUT OF OUR BELT!" Moon exclaimed.

"Scott declared himself a FIGHTING CHAMPION." Iroh said, "He wants to FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT…and it is brave…but possibly FOOLISH…"

"My goodness…we really COULD lose our Belt…it's a REAL POSSIBILITY…" Vegeta said. "Oh no…" He was actually NERVOUS and SOLEMN about this. Stuff like this meant the WORLD to him. He had WWE pride up the yin-yang, so to see WWE lose this Belt to another company would be like TORTURE to him.

"Hardcore, World, Intercontinental, Cruiserweight…these our Belts OTHER companies have won off of us and even other DIVISIONS such as the Superstars of RAW and Smackdown. Remember when Bugs Bunny, in UCA, took The Intercontinental Title from Goku? And Undertaker won The World Title from Goku?" Tarble asked. "…Poor Goku."

"Double D with PCUW taking The Toon Cruiserweight Title from Davis at The PCUW-Animated Supershow…Shizuka taking The Toon Hardcore Championship only A FEW MINUTES after it was reactivated by Paul at The Clash, and then the ensuing 24/7 NONSENSE throughout the night. We won't even COUNT what happened at Best in the World, we recognize NONE of that. And of course, Bart Simpson for CWF winning our Toon World Title at The Clash due to Binky and Naruto's feud. THIS IS RIDICULOUS." Vegeta said. "UTTERLY RIDICULOUS. I HATE THIS! WHO ELSE GOES THROUGH THIS!? NOBODY! NOBODY! DAMN ALL OF YOU! DAMN YOU OTHER COMPANIES TO HELL, BECAUSE I REFUSE TO LOSE MY BELT TO ANY OF YOU LOT!"

"Geez…" Tarble scratched his head nervously and turned to the ring.

"Geez…" Tarble scratched his head nervously and turned to the ring.

Scott was inside, stumbling and holding his sides…but ready for a fight. He motioned for Marceline to make the call…and she shrugs. A referee runs down the ramp, and the bell rings.

"The following Gauntlet Match…is for The WWE Toon Intercontinental Championship! The last person to survive…wins!" Marceline said, then followed that up with, "Good luck Pilgrim."

After Marcy exited the ring, Scott continued motioning for his first opponent…and Ramona gulped…

"Here we go folks…you have to be proud of what Scott did here. You HAVE to." Iroh said.

"Also gotta be disappointed in how SCREWED we may be." Moon said.

Scott awaited his first opponent…

…

…

…

 ** _Respect, walk_**

 ** _What did you say?_**

"OH NO…" Vegeta groaned.

 ** _Respect, walk_**

 ** _Are you talking to me?_**

 ** _Are you talking to me?._**

BOLIN walked out, Varrick right behind him, and performed his "Whole! Damn! Deal!" taunt. The NCW X-Pro Champion walks down the ramp with a speed walk, determined to take The Belt to NCW with him. The crowd was split between Scott because of his bravery and Bolin because they wanted someone to take it from WWE. "N-C-DUB!" chants rang out, and Bolin hopped over the ropes and walked towards Scott, who handed his Belt to the referee. Bolin held his arms out and smirked. "Good on ya man. But enjoy your last few minutes." Scott only winced and shook his head. The IC Title graphic appeared on the screen as we pan over the crowd, the four continents of the Old Word coming together to form The IC Title Belt.

…

 ***DING DING DING***

AND BOLIN GOES OUT WITH BRAWLING FISTS ALREADY! And Scott tries to block them, but then Bolin backs up and NAILS THE NON-CHAIR ASSISTED BOLIN BEAT (Spinning Heel Kick)!

"BOLIN BEAT CONNECTS EARLY, SCOTT TUMBLES, BOLIN FOR THE WIN! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A NEW CHAMPION!" Exclaimed Tarble.

"OH NO OH NO!" Vegeta yelled.

1…

2…

Scott kicks out in time! And he rolls onto his hands and knees, and Bolin says, "You are the PERFECT target." With a cocky smirk.

"Bolin, the cocky X-Pro Champion of NCW, going for Scott again. INTO his back with stomps and the like!" Tarble said.

Bolin is laying into the back with stomps, but he backs up, and then runs the ropes. He comes back with a roll and then ROLLING THUNDER connects! Scott holds his gut and ribs, squirming and wincing in pain while Bolin gets up. Scott tries to get up, and Bolin simply runs to the ropes, and then bounces off to nail a Leg Drop to the neck! Scott goes down, and Bolin runs BACK to the ropes and comes off of them with a Jumping Elbow to the chest of Scott! He then drags Scott near the near right corner, and then makes his way up with a jump…and then nails a Split Legged Moonsault onto Scott! But…1…2…Scott KICKS OUT, and he rolls away from Bolin. The Brawling Flyer gets on the apron…and then measures a weakened Scott. He hops on the top rope and springboards off with a LEG DROP BULLDOG off the top onto Scott's neck! Pin…

1…

2…

Scott kicks out STILL! And Bolin raises an eyebrow at this.

"Scott showing FIGHT. And in a time like this, all he has is FIGHT." Iroh said.

"Bolin somewhat confused as to why Scott isn't going DOWN. He probably didn't PREPARE to even think he needed to bust out a Five Star to end this one very quickly. But he does." Tarble said.

Bolin groans and heads to the near right corner again. He HAD to go high. Apparently Scott isn't giving in yet. So he raises himself up and stands tall on the corner…and JUMPS…RIGHT INTO DOUBLE KNEES! Scott managed to get the knees up before The Five Star connected! And Bolin holds his gut as Scott gets to his feet. He stumbles, but still backs into the ropes before coming down with a Chop Block to take down Bolin! Scott then comes back and he starts STOMPING on Bolin before he goes down and starts POUNDING the face of Bolin in with fists! Scott may not be able to grapple well right now, but he's got his fists! And he is going to TOWN on Bolin's face! Bolin tries getting up, and Scott ducks another Spinning Heel Kick, and PICKS BOLIN UP WITH THE STRENGTH HE HAS IN HIS RESERVES AND NINTENDOZERS (Steamroller) HIM ONTO THE MAT!

"NINTENDOZER, FAMED ALTERNATE FINISHER OF SUPER MARIO, DESPERATION MOVE FROM SCOTT! COVER NOW ONTO THE X-PRO CHAMPION!" Tarble exclaimed.

1…

2…

BOLIN kicks out, and Scott rolls onto his back and bemoans his fate…but keeps his resolve strong.

"Scott close to pulling this off, but he needs to FIND A WAY TO EXPLOIT A WEAKNESS!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Scott got up, and Bolin gets up as well and rolls over Scott and OKLAHOMA ROLL, 1…2, Scott manages to kick out but gets KICKED OUT the ring by a Savate Kick from Bolin! Scott is slow to get up…and he does eventually get up ONLY TO BE TAKEN DOWN BY A PLANCHA FROM BOLIN! The WDD gets up, and Varrick is yelling in the megaphone, "BRAVE BUT STUPID, MR. PILGRIM, YOU NEED TO LAY DOWN BEFORE YOU GET HURT EVEN WORSE!" But Scott paid him no mind. Bolin rolls Scott back into the ring, and then gets up. Bolin sees Scott get up in the near left corner…and he runs right to him and Body Splashes-NOTHING! SCOTT MANAGES TO ROLL AWAY! Bolin is dazed and as he backs out of the corner and Scott runs the ropes…and then Springboards off TO NAIL THE EXTRA LIFE (Springboard Enzuguiri) AND ROLLS HIM WITH A TIGHT SENTON PIN!

"SCOTT PILGRIM! SCOTT WITH THE EXTRA LIFE! AND HE HAD ONE MORE IN THE TANK, AND PIN!" Iroh exclaimed.

1…

2…

3! Bolin KICKED OUT a slight tick AFTER three, inciting Varrick who was YELLING that Bolin kicked out!

"SCOTT SURVIVED IT! SCOTT SURVIVES COMPETITOR ONE!" Vegeta exclaimed. "OH MY GOODNESS, SCOTT, IF YOU ACTUALLY DO THIS I MAY CHEER YOU FOREVER!"

"SCOTT PILGRIM SURVIVES FALL ONE…BUT THERE ARE STILL A MONSTER AMOUNT OF THEM TO GO!" Moon exclaimed.

Scott rolls off of Bolin, who rolls out the ring and groans while Ramona checks on him. Scott holds his body…

…

…

 ** _Whoa!_**

 ** _You're only smoke and mirrors!_**

 ** _Whoa!_**

 ** _You're only smoke and mirrors to me!_**

ARTHUR, XCW World Television Champion, comes out NEXT. And he needs no Mordecai & Rigby. He just needs his OWN skill so he can survive!

"And here comes ARTHUR, a Secretary of The Rookie Revolution and head of The XCW Branch as well! Mordecai, Rigby, & Margaret not here, because there is CONFIDENCE in Arthur he can do this!" Iroh said.

"Oh man…Scott needs to keep striking. Just never let up on an opponent." Vegeta said.

Scott rolls into the ring and stands up…and stares down Arthur WHO JUST STAYS ON THE ATTACK! FISTS FLYING, KICKS FLYING, HEADBUTTS, EVEN A HIP ATTACK INTO THE CORNER! Arthur is BEATING UP Scott! And the educational moral compass exits the corner and says, "YOUR COMIC IS VULGAR AND DISGUSTING!" And then Arthur STOMPS Scott into the corner with Mudhole Stomping, and then backs up into the far right corner. He then runs to the near right corner…AND NAILS THE FACE WASH, THE BOOT TO THE SKULL! Scott tumbles out the corner, and Arthur picks him up and then grabs the neck…and then lifts him…

…

…but THE FINAL CHAPTER (Book End) IS REVERSED INTO A COMPLETE SHOT AND THEN A ROLL UP!

"ROLL UP, SCOTT WITH ARTHUR IN TOW FOR THE PIN!" Moon exclaimed.

1…

2-

Arthur rolls out and LIFTS Scott for a Package DDT…AND IT CONNECTS! Spiking Scott on his head! Pilgrim holds his head, and Arthur goes on a TORTUROUS offensive, CHOKING Scott out with a Triangle Choke to get him to quit! Scott chokes and groans, trying to find some way of escape. He wiggles his foot around…and he DOES get a foot on the ropes…and Arthur takes full advantage of the 4 count he gets to keep the hold in. After he lets go, Arthur awaits Scott to get up…and he jumps and SCOTT DUCKS The Crescent Kick! Arthur gets spun around due to his momentum and GETS A KICK TO THE GUT! Scott goes to one knee, and Scott runs at him and comes back RIGHT INTO THAT CRESCENT KICK, A KICK SO LOUD IT TRAVELS ACROSS THE ROOFLESS STADIUM EVEN TO THE CHEAP SEATS!

"And-BY THE DRAGONS! DID YOU HEAR THAT SHOT!? Iroh exclaimed.

"I THINK THE ALIENS ABOVE COULD HEAR THAT!" Vegeta shouted.

"ARTHUR WITH THE KICK HEARD ROUND THE WORLD!" Tarble exclaimed.

1…

2…

SCOTT STILL KICKS OUT, AND ARTHUR IS STARTING TO THROW A TANTRUM!

"And Scott-IS SAVED! He saves himself! And Arthur may be getting frustrated!" Moon said. "Baby's throwing a tantrum!"

"I haven't seen him this mad since he hit DW!" Vegeta said.

Arthur is pounding his fists on the mat, and his frustration causes him to get up and back into the ropes. Scott is struggling to get up…and he needs rope assistance to do so…and Scott can barely register ANYTHING after that Crescent Kick…so Arthur runs AND NAILS A BICYCLE KICK AS A "SCREW YOU" TO SPEED! And THAT takes Scott out the ring…which somewhat ticks off Arthur, who slides out the ring. The PBS Kid walks towards Scott picks him up ONLY TO BE TRIPPED RIGHT INTO THE STEEL STEPS! Arthur goes HEAD FIRST into the steps, and Scott rolls away from Arthur to heal. Read gets up using the steps, and Scott grabs his legs AGAIN and pulls them from under Arthur, sending him HEAD FIRST into the steel steps one more time for good measure towards the PBS Kid!

"That Bicycle Kick, a big 'Take That!' to Claude Speed!" Iroh said, "But Scott…smart to use that momentum to go over the ropes. He is not in control, but he CAN heal."

"And Arthur…Scott's defiance is making Arthur more and more upset. Something to take advantage of." Tarble said.

Arthur is STILL faster to get up, and he stands up to slowly turn to Scott. He picks him up and grabs onto the head of Scott and KICKS him square in the dome! Scott stumbles and falls over, and Arthur picks him up again and SLAMS him onto the Animated announce table! Scott falls over, and Pilgrim tries his best to stand up and fight. But Arthur grabs onto his legs and lifts him and FLAPJACKS him onto the announce table! Arthur then hears the referee counting, and he reaches to the count of six. Arthur lifts him up, and he grabs Scott and throws him into the ring. Arthur then gets on the apron and SCOTT KICKS ARTHUR'S LEGS OFF THE APRON FROM INSIDE THE RING!

"OH! ARTHUR! SCOTT TAKING ADVANTAGE OF THE RING COUNT!" Moon exclaimed.

"GOOD VEGETA, HE MAY BE TRYING FOR A COUNT OUT! HE'S A DESPERATE MAN!" Tarble exclaimed.

"SCOTT MAY ACTUALLY-wait what?" Vegeta looked at Tarble with a raised eyebrow.

Scott KICKS the legs again as Arthur SLIPS off the apron and SLAMS his head onto the ring apron!

…AND THE REF COUNTS TO TEN! ARTHUR IS ELIMINATED VIA COUNT OUT!

"ARTHUR IS OUT! ARTHUR IS OUT! WE MAY ACTUALLY HAVE THIS! WE MAY ACTUALLY HAVE THIS!" Vegeta celebrated.

"SCOTT PILGRIM…DESPERATE ENOUGH TO TAKE THE COUNT OUT WIN! BUT EVERY MATCH TAKES A LOT OUT OF SCOTT!" Iroh exclaimed, "HOW MUCH LONGER CAN HE HOLD ON!?"

Scott STUMBLES in the ring, trying to get up…and Arthur is ARGUING with the referee and the timekeeper! HE IS OUT OF THERE! Ramona kicks dirt up at Arthur and waves him off.

"Scott Pilgrim…not even HALFWAY THERE yet…he's got another test if he wants to get there." Moon said.

"Come on…BRING 'EM OUT! PILGRIM'S USING HIS BRAIN, HE'S A SMART COMPETITOR!" Vegeta exclaimed, "HE-"

 ** _'Cause I'm a badass_**

"-…Oh CRAP…" Vegeta FACEDESKED upon hearing THAT.

 ** _And you don't want to clash_**

 ** _'Cause your mouth's writing checks that your face can't cash_**

 ** _'Cause I'm a badass_**

 ** _And this warning's your last_**

 ** _You just crossed my path and I'll drop you fast_**

WOLF HAWKFIELD walks onto the stage and then makes his way down the ramp! The Canadian Badass found his fellow Canadian Scott pretty badass for surviving this long. But he knew he wouldn't be able to survive HIM. A Belt from WWE to CCW is a GOOD thing to him. The powerhouse runs down the ramp, and Scott is barely even able to stand up right now!

"And here comes WOLF! Running down the ramp for his FIRST EVER Title win!" Exclaimed Tarble.

Wolf slides into the ring and CLOTHESLINES Scott right onto his neck! Wolf runs the ropes and jumps up and SPLASHES onto Scott! 1…2, Scott manages a quick kick out, but Wolf lifts him up and KNEES his gut! He runs him to the ropes, and Scott runs and comes back RIGHT INTO A LARIAT THAT FLIPS HIM RIGHT ON HIS FACE! Wolf stalks Scott, wanting to end this with a GORE…and he encircles the Champ like an injured doe…and this wolf's about to pounce…he runs the ropes, and comes back-SCOTT ROLLS OUT THE WAY! Pilgrim rolls onto his back and gets up and KICKS the gut of Wolf! He grabs the head and DDTs im, then rolls him for the pin, AND GETS THROWN OFF!

"Weak pin thrown RIGHT OFF of Wolf! Scott…Scott…I dunno…" Tarble said with a gulp.

"Come ON SCOTT! NOT TO THESE PEOPLE…OF ALL COMPANIES!" Vegeta screamed.

Wolf gets up, licking his lips at the injured animals. "Scott, man…YOU CAN'T JUST KEEP ON LIKE THIS!" Wolf said, getting up and stalking his prey again. Scott backs into Wolf, and Hawkfield just pushes him off into the ropes. Scott comes back and Wolf grabs him-SCOTT WITH A STUNNER! SEGA STUNNER! Wolf is bent down and then comes back up, woozy off the finisher…and he backs into the ropes. Scott sees this and LIFTS WOLF WHEN HE COMES BACK but his low strength sends Wolf CRASHING back onto him with a pin! 1…2…SCOTT GETS A SHOULDER UP! And Pilgrim gets lifted BACK UP and Wolf puts him under an arm. He hooks the arm…

…and he lifts Scott…right onto his shoulder…

…and Scott gets down behind Wolf and KICKS his back! He runs the ropes, desperate, and springboards off AND NAILS THE EXTRA-NO…WOLF HAWKFIELD CAUGHT THE EXTRA LIFE!

"AND EXTRA-NO LIFE! SCOTT HAS NO MORE LIVES LEFT TO USE!" Tarble exclaimed.

"OOOH SCOTT ON THE SHOULDERS OF WOLF…WOLF CORRECTLY ADJUSTING EVERYTHING…" Moon covered her eyes.

…

…AND THEN A POWERBOMB ONTO THE MAT!

"POWERBOMB! POWERBOMB PLANTS SCOTT!" Iroh exclaimed. "…Oh…ooooh OH OH WOLF HAWKFIELD KEEPING HOLD AND LIFTING HIM AGAIN, WOLF NO!"

ANOTHER POWERBOMB! SCOTT FLAT ON HIS BACK…

…AND THEN ANOTHER LIFT ONTO HAWKFIELD'S BACK!

"NO STOP IT YOU BIG POWERHOUSE PRICK, LET HIM GO!" Vegeta screamed as half the crowd cheered for Wolf and the other half cried out for Scott!

…

…AND THEN A THIRD POWERBOMB PLANTS SCOTT!

"GOOD GRIEF…" Tarble cringed and shook his head.

"THE THIRD POWERBOMB…SCOTT PILGRIM'S SURVIVAL IS LOW…WOLF HAWKFIELD DIDN'T HIT A DECIMATOR…but he damn near DECIMATED Scott ANYWAY…" Moon said.

"NO! NO! SON OF A BITCH NO! PLEASE NO! PLEASE! WE NEED OUR BELTS, WE NEED ALL OF THEM! NOT YOU, YOU SOB! NOBODY, ESPECIALLY NOT YOU!" Vegeta RAGED at his chair.

1…

2…

SCOTT GETS A SHOULDER UP! SCOTT ROLLS THE SHOULDER AT THE LAST POSSIBLE MILLISECOND!

"And-OH! SCOTT-OH!" Tarble had NO WORDS right now!

"SCOTT SURVIVING! SCOTT PILGRIMN SURVIVING, BUT WOLF HAWKFIELD…WE SPENT SO MUCH TIME ON SCOTT, WOLF HAS HIS OWN GOALS!" Iroh exclaimed.

"WHO GIVES A DAMN, MORE SCOTT PLEASE!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Wolf Hawkfield, after a MOMENTOUS win at Pandemonium over Ares and Kratos AKA the FIRST TWO Magnus Champions, he has been on a hot roll with trying to make his name big in CCW! He lost his Fatal Fourway for The Title when Ben retained at Nevermore. But he won at Pandemonium, and THIS win could ROCKET PROPEL HIM to new heights! A Belt Ben HIMSELF has held before!" Tarble said. "THAT would turn heads!"

"OUR BELT IS NOT A MOMENTUM GIVER, IT IS A PRIZE DAMMIT! IT IS ONE OF THE FINAL PRIZES! AND IF BEN HAD ANY MODICUM OF WWE RESPECT AND PRIDE HE WOULDN'T WANT IT IN CCW EITHER, DAMMIT!" Vegeta yelled.

Wolf Hawkfield shakes his head, IMPRESSED with Scott's resolve…and also slightly miffed about it. He gets to his feet, and he backs up into a corner…and crouches. He eyes down Scott…and focuses on the injured Champion. Who KNOWS how much Scott has left? Scott barely does…and he watches Scott…Scott is barely moving on the ground. The referee checks on Scott…who is STILL conscious, but way too sore to get up. Scott Pilgrim tries standing up, however. He lifts his arms…and then tries pushing himself up with them. Ramona is WORRIED…she is pulling at her hair as Scott is barely able to get UP. Wolf stays centered on Scott…and Pilgrim slowly struggles upward…and Wolf MOTIONS FOR SCOTT TO GET UP…

"YOU'RE NO BADASS YOU'RE A FATASS!" Vegeta shouted.

"Scott making his way up…" Tarble said…

…And Wolf smirks as Scott gets up…and Scott FALLS again! And Pilgrim can BARELY stand up…but he tries do to so again, and the referee checks to make sure he can. Wolf is patient. He has ALL the time in the-LOW BLOW TO WOLF HAWKFIELD…TWO LOW BLOWS…THREE LOW BLOWS…! ALL FROM RAMONA!

"WHAT!?" Tarble exclaimed.

"OH BOY!" Moon chuckled.

"THAT IS WHAT I CALL LOVE AND FREAKING DEVOTION!" Vegeta exclaimed. "HELL YEAH, RAMONA!"

Ramona stepped back from the apron and looked on in SHOCK at what she did…and Scott, still in pain, didn't see what Ramona did AT ALL. And neither did the ref. Scott managed to stand up eventually. And he eyes Wolf Hawkfield in DIRE PAIN from his nads. Scott stumbles towards Wolf, and he grabs the neck weakly…and then DDTs him down!

"HAHA! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! HELL YEAH RAMONA!" Vegeta declared as Scott hooks the leg.

1…

2…

3!

"SCOTT SURVIVED HALFWAY THROUGH!" Vegeta exclaimed. "AND CCW DIDN'T WIN! YES! YES!"

The fans who wanted to see the Belt go to Wolf BOO Ramona for what she did, but the Scott lovers CHEER. Ramona sighs a breath of relief…until that instant replay shows up onscreen.

"Oooh…Scott's seeing the replay, and SO is the ref." Tarble said. "Scott seems somewhat upset…but indifferent."

Yes, Scott WAS upset because Wolf was at least sort of cool with him. And he didn't want THAT ruined. But he appreciated what Ramona did. And he sighed before rolling onto his back. The REFEREE though…he was not as happy. He shook his head at Ramona, AND SENT HER OUT OF THERE!

"OH NO…" Vegeta exclaimed, "COME ON ANDERSON HAVE SOME COMPANY PRIDE!"

"Anderson BANNING Ramona from ringside!" Exclaimed Tarble.

"LOVE gets you KICKED OUT!" Moon said, "LOVE GETS ELIMINATED! NOT FAIR REF!"

The crowd who supported Scott BOOED the decision, chanting, "LOVE KILLER! LOVE KILLER!" and Ramona looks at Scott with a worried expression…almost looking down and HATING herself for doing that. Her own head began to glow from the insecurities she felt from that…but Scott shook his head and reached his own hand out to Ramona. Putting a finger under her chin, he lifted her head up and asked for ONE more kiss before his next opponent…and her head slowly stopped glowing and Ramona snickered before calling Scott a "Cheesy Dumbass". But she still leaned in closer to Scott.

Crowd: Aaaaaaaaw…! NOOOOOO!

"How sweet…" Tarble said lowly.

"How CHEESY…" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

Moon needed a tissue…she was bawling on the mic.

"Love conquers all, and it should conquer this." Iroh said.

Scott and Ramona leaned in-BUT THEN A-MACH DRAGS SCOTT INTO THE MIDDLE OF THE RING! HE SNUCK IN THROUGH THE CROWD! And Leslie is SCREAMING for Ramona to leave!

"A-MACH!? OH NO A-MACH! A-MACH!" Exclaimed Tarble, "INTERRUPTING SUCH A TOUCHING MOMENT!"

"SCOTT NEEDS TO GET UP! COME ON SCOTT!" Exclaimed Vegeta.

"SCOTT PILGRIM GOT DESTROYED BY BOLIN, READ, HAWKFIELD, AND OF COURSE THE BULLIES!" Iroh shouted. "SCOTT SURVIVED HALF, BUT HE HAS ONE MORE HALF TO GO!"

The bell rings, and Scott is trying to get onto his hands and knees…and A-Mach finds this CUTE…so he runs the ropes AND exclaims, "LIGHTS OUT…" BEFORE HE JUMPS AND STOMPS SCOTT'S HEAD IN WITH THE JUMPING PUSHING CURBSTOMP FINISHER NAMED LIGHTS OUT!

"GOOD LORD, SCOTT'S HEAD GOT DRIVEN INTO THE CANVAS! THE HARD RING FLOOR! A-MACH…!" Tarble exclaimed, "…IT MAY BE ALL OVER…!"

"GOOD LORD, SCOTT'S HEAD GOT DRIVEN INTO THE CANVAS! THE HARD RING FLOOR! A-MACH…!" Tarble exclaimed, "…IT MAY BE ALL OVER…!"

"SCOTT NOT MOVING! A-MACH…OH WHAT IS HE DOING, HE'S RUNNING AGAIN!..." Moon exclaimed, "…ANOTHER LIGHTS OUT! SCOTT'S HEAD BEING STOMPED IN ONE MORE TIME!"

"YOU SOB, STOP! OH NO, SCOTT PILGRIM **_KICK OUT YOU CHEESY DUMBASS_**!" Vegeta yelled!

A-Mach smirks, Scott not moving at all, and then puts a foot on him. The crowd now FULLY behind Scott because THEY DIDN'T LIKE WHAT A-MACH DID!

"LESLIE ANDERSON DON'T COUNT!" Vegeta held his hair ANGRILY.

1…

2..

 ** _3!_**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Both Vegeta AND the crowd shouted as everyone got up to observe just WHAT JUST HAPPENED.

"OH…" Iroh had NO WORDS. He didn't WANT to expect this.

Moon EXPECTED it, but even SHE didn't want to acknowledge it.

Tarble HAD to say something. There was dead air, and the crowd was SPITTING VERY NASTY WORDS at A-Mach.

"GO TO HELL! GO TO HELL!"

Tarble finally spoke, "We…WWE…World Wrestling Entertainment's Animation Inc. lost The Intercontinental Championship…" It was all he COULD say.

Richard Short, A-Mach's manager, stood there and deflected the anger back at the fans, "HA! HA! VINNIE MAC, ARE YOU MAD NOOOW!? ARE YOU MAD NOOOW!?"

Backstage, WWE superstars could be seen looking deeply frustrated at this. The roster was a mix of mournful, pissed off, and silently brooding. Former Champions from Naruto to Raimundo looked absolutely HEATED at A-Mach, while guys like Ash and Charlie Brown were more silent at this affair. The roster seemed to be a tad in their emotions watching this entire thing play out. Elsewhere, TW facepalmed and slumped into his chair. Luthor shook his head and then looked at Vince, who kept a deadly glare at the TV screen while thinking. Duke double facepalmed…and had something in mind for The Bullies.

And The Bullies themselves? Wolfgang watched on with a smirk as his gang stood behind him. Did he have remorse? For The Belt? Yeah. He held it before too. But he felt it was a necessary evil. Scott had to learn not to think he can just be left alone and NOT feel his wrath. Black*Star would be later. And WWE? Well he wanted to make sure The WWE, amidst the new rookie boom, did NOT forget who ran the yard.

Ramona looked, pulling her at her hair before dropping to her knees in defeat. A-Mach pumped himself up and YELLED into the air, "WHO'S YOUR DADDY NOW, STEELPORT!? YOU PISSED OFF NOW!?"

"SCREW YOU, A-MACH! SCREW YOU SHORT! SCREW YOU VALANTS! SCREW YOU FWE! SCREW THE OTHER DAMN COMPANIES! SCREW THE DAMN BULLIES! AND SCREW YOU COMMANDER DUKE AND TW FOR THINK THIS SORT OF BS IS SUPPOSED TO MAKE US 'GOOD PEOPLE'! STOP PUTTING OUR BELTS ON THE LINE, DAMMIT! STOP IT!" Vegeta shouted, "WE LOST OUR DAMN BELT! WE MAY NOT EVEN GET THE DAMN THING BACK KNOWING HOW THESE JACKASSES LEFT WORK! GAH SON OF A BITCH! IT'S NEVER UWE, IT'S NEVER UCA, IT'S NEVER CCW, IT'S NEVER XCW, IT'S NEVER PCUW, IT'S ALWAYS WW-FREAKING-E! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THIS BULLCRAP! I HAVE NO HORSE TO PULL FOR IN THIS BOUT BECAUSE THEY ALL WILL JUST RUN OFF WITH OUR GOLD AT THE END OF IT ALL!" Vegeta was TOO frustrated and his salvo flung EVERYWHERE, so forgive him if he offends you.

A-Mach began TAUNTING the crowd, doing Hogan "hand to the ear" taunts to try and "hear" Steelport more.

"…Well…I guess…we CONTINUE the match." Tarble said. "We HAVE to."

"…Don't expect to hear MY voice in this damn match. I'm DONE." Vegeta threw down his headset and simply sat in his chair, glaring at the ring.

"…Guess we lost brother." Tarble said. He looked over towards Moon and Iroh. "You guys ready?"

"…MEH." Moon groaned. "Whatever. I guess. Jobs and such."

"I am also prepared." Iroh said.

A-Mach kicks Scott out the ring, and the now FORMER Champ slowly gets up and tries to walk. Ramona helps him up…and he is trying his ABSOLUTE BEST to get up the ramp. Ramona carries him up…and Scott gets claps and cheers for his last stand. Jude Lizwoski walks out and grabs his brother from another mother and helps him up the ramp…

 ** _Hell Rell_**

 ** _Okay,okay,okay_**

 ** _yes sir_**

 ** _Hell Rell,_**

 ** _J R Writer(Forty)_**

 ** _This is how we do it_**

 ** _I am one of a kind(yeah)_**

 ** _Its now or never nigga_**

 ** _Times up muthafucka_**

 ** _Lets do this_**

"Best Out" by Dipset plays out to sizeable cheers, and Jeremy Ellis walks out and sees Scott. A CCW Commentator with The UWE Galaxy Championship representing ACW…he was an anomaly. But Scott looked at Jeremy, who was his BIGGEST fan throughout everything, and told him, "Go get it man." He gave him a nod, and Jeremy nods back and goes down the ramp. With Scott's golden stamp, the Deadly Games kid walks to the apron. A match featuring TWO fresh competitors. THIS would be a good bout.

"And Jeremy Ellis, getting the STAMP of approval from Scott. THIS should be a good one." Tarble said.

"Still smells like CCW to me." Moon said. "HA! Just watching two people fight for OUR Belt makes me queasy."

Jeremy gets on the apron, and glares at A-Mach before entering…

…and then THEIR match starts, with Jeremy getting BEAT DOWN by A-Mach, who receives LARGE boos from the crowd! The Modnation Racer backs up and then rushes at Jeremy and RUNNING NECKBREAKER! Jeremy goes down, and A-Mach is getting stomped on while Richard Short yells, "STOMP HIS BRAINS OUT! MAKE IT EASY FOR RADEC AND HOPE!" A-Mach picks up Jeremy, and then Short shouts, "YOU LIKE THIS COLLINSWORTH!?"…and then A-Mach goes for a Suplex, but then Jeremy gets behind him and NECROTIZER (Cutter)-that gets pushed off. Jeremy gets to the ropes, and comes back to A-Mach, ducks under a fist, and SUPERKICK to the jaw! "That's MY LIGHTS OUT!" He exclaimed.

"Indeed, THAT is Jeremy's OWN version of Lights Out." Tarble said, not AS enthused, but trying his best to be professional. "Jeremy into the cover…"

1…

2

A-Mach kicks out!

"A-Mach is not Scott, he's FRESH. Jeremy has a tougher road than A-Mach had. And A-Mach should cut the theatrics if he wants to win this match." Iroh said.

A-Mach rolls away from Jeremy, and The Black Mamba decides to make a run for it. He hits the ropes and Moonsaults off of them INTO A CATCH! A-Mach snickers as runs and PLANTS Jeremy with an Oklahoma Slam. Jeremy rolls and writhes, and then A-Mach backs into the near left corner and hops to the second rung. Jeremy looks into the lights AND ROLLS AWAY FROM THE DIVING DOUBLE FOOTSTOMP! A-Mach lands on his feet, and Jeremy grabs him from behind and lifts him into an Argentine Backbreaker before running and PLANTING A-Mach over his knee with a Backbreaker! Richard Short yells, "YOU GOT SCOTT'S BLESSING? LOTTA GOOD THAT DID HIM!", but Jeremy keeps short out of his head. Jeremy runs again, and then short said, "YOUR DON'T EVEN HAVE MOMMY'S BLESSING!" THIS comment made Jeremy stop and GLARE over at Short before he walks over to him! He wants to have a "conversation" with him…but he takes his eyes off of A-Mach, who ROLLS Jeremy up!

1…

2

Jeremy rolls out and is GRABBED by A-Mach, who hooks the leg behind him and lifts him…and DROPS HIM with his Leg Hook Saito Suplex, his Mach 3! Jeremy falls over with that, and A-Mach runs, springboards, and DOUBLE FOOT STOMPS his chest in! NOW hook to the leg!

"OH! The distraction from Richard Short ENDS IT here, Jeremy FLATTENED here folks!" Tarble said, adding some excitement to his voice.

1…

2..

Jeremy kicks out, and A-Mach rolls his eyes!

"OOOH…so close…so close…" Iroh said.

"Jeremy close to taking OUR Title to…WHEREVER he would freaking WANT." Moon bitterly sounded off.

Jeremy rolls onto his gut, and A-Mach grabs his waist and lifts him to his feet. He then lifts Jeremy overhead and German Suplexes him! After that, A-Mach keeps hold and lifts Jeremy before giving him a GUTBUSTER! He drops Jeremy after that and yells out, "TWOOO MOOORE TO GOOO…", and then yanks Jeremy onto his feet and hooks the neck. He hooks it tight, and then puts the arm over his neck and lifts him up. He has him overhead and Jeremy begins KNEEING the head of A-Mach! Jeremy ROLLS with it and then ROLLS into a pin! Small Package! 1…2, A-Mach rolls out of it and gets up before grabbing Jeremy's legs before HE can get up! Jeremy wiggles, trying to escape, and MACH LOCK (Inverted Indian Deathlock)…is CLOSE to being put on as Jeremy attempts to escape! Luckily, he scoots over to the ropes and grabs onto the ropes! A-Mach lets go because he never did have the hold in. Jeremy attempts to get up, and then A-Mach BACKFLIP KICKS, but Jeremy rolls out the ring for that one!

"Jeremy escaping the ring for now, A-Mach about to go follow him out." Tarble said.

"He needs some time to rethink some strategies." Iroh said.

"Jeremy has a Cutter, but has he ever truly mastered the,'Outta Nowhere' technique?" Moon legitimately asked.

"I dunno. He doesn't seem like a DDP." Tarble shrugged. "But every rookie grows into their own."

A-Mach goes out the ring and follows Jeremy (which rhymes with DDP) and turns him around AND GETS A SLAP! Jeremy backs away from A-Mach, and he slides into the ring and gets up. A-Mach holds his face and then slides into the ring. And then Jeremy KNEES A-Mach in the jaw and then kicks the head of A-Mach before running the ropes. He springboards again, and A-Mach finds Jeremy getting lazy and runs…but Jeremy ANTICIPATED A-Mach running and took advantage of the arrogance of A-Mach by landing RIGHT behind him! A-Mach turns around and GETS PULLED IN AND GIVEN THE BLAKE DROP (Kneeling Side Slam)! Jeremy then gets up, FINALLY beating his chest proudly before running…and jumps on the ropes…

…and then flips off TO NAIL A MAMBASAULT!

"BLAKE DROP…MAMBASAULT!" Iroh exclaimed, putting some enthusiasm in his voice! Moon finally gave up and threw her headset down. Tarble sighs and goes off mic as well because even HE couldn't get into the show. This left Iroh by himself on the mic. "And Jeremy Ellis ON THE COVER! "

1…

2…

A-MACH KICKS OUT!

"A-MACH! Kick out! A-Mach kicking out of the one two punch from Jeremy! And Ellis is about to slither back before he STRIKES…" Iroh said. "ACW vs. FWE for The WWE Toon Intercontinental Championship. My commentary team out due to either depression, unmotivated, or protest. I do NOT blame them. But a match is a match, and this one is heating UP."

Jeremy has the final strike ready to go…and he is coiling back…his "fangs bearing"…and A-Mach gets on all fours. Jeremy smirks and raises up as A-Mach rises up…and A-Mach gets to his feet…and Jeremy POUNCES…

…but A-Mach HOLDS HIM UP and then THROWS him down! And then jumps up and STOMPS on the chest of Jeremy with a Double Foot Stomp! Jeremy holds his chest and A-Mach picks him up and hooks the leg! "STOP TOYING AROUND WITH HIM A-MACH!" Richard Short exclaims…and so A-Mach lifts Jeremy over his head…

…AND MACH 3 SMASHES DOWN! JEREMY LANDS RIGHT ON HIS HEAD!

"AND JEREMY SMASHES ONTO THE MAT WITH THE MACH 3! THAT TEARDROP SUPLEX PLANTS JEREMY LIKE A SEED!" Iroh exclaimed. "This crowd is LIVID! A-Mach is PUBLIC ENEMY NO. 1 right now! And Jeremy has already had some UWE support! He has ACW support! He has CCW support! And he has the Pilgrim fans due to him endorsing Jeremy! A-Mach has NOBODY but Richard Smart talking him up!"

A-Mach hooks the legs…and Short mocks Vegeta…

1! (Game!)

2! (Set!)

JEREMY KICKS OUT!

SHORT gets interrupted by Jeremy's SPUNK! And the crowd CHEERS as Jeremy seems to be gaining more fans here!

"A-Mach FRUSTRATED with Jeremy. But he has more than one move to pull out a finish from." Iroh said.

A-Mach picks Jeremy up from his waist…and then locks in a Full Nelson…and pulls back…

…and Jeremy starts FIGHTING out of the move…elbowing A-Mach and trying to wiggle free…

…and Jeremy BREAKS free from the lock…and then Snapmares the racer!

"Snapmare by Jeremy, A-Mach is fully dazed." Iroh commentated. Normally a color commentator for Animated, he tapped into his TCW and CWF play by play skills for this right now. "A-Mach stands up for another go-SUPERKICK-is ducked, The racer going under and TRIPPING The Galaxy Champion! Jeremy on the ground, and we have A-Mach…raring BACK…the foot that finally laid out Scott! A FITTING end for Jeremy should this CONNECT!"

A-Mach stomps his foot…and Short said nothing so he would not ruin the moment. Jeremy rolls onto all fours…and then A-Mach rears back…MOCKING Jeremy's snake coiling. He sees his chance…and runs forwards…

…and he jumps and DRIVES his boot RIGHT ONTO THE HEAD FOR THE LIGHTS OUT CURBSTOMP-THAT JEREMY MANAGES TO USE TO LIFT A-MACH INTO THE AIR AND CATCH HIM WITH THE NECROTIZE-NO…A-Mach SAW WrestleMania! And he rolls away!

"A-Mach a SMART racer." Iroh said, "ANYWHERE…Jeremy may be mastering the technique…as Moon put it." He looked over to the side and sighed at his commentary…though Tarble WAS paying attention.

Ellis turns around to A-Mach, and he CATCHES A-MACH'S Backflip Kick and GRABS the leg! He grabs the other one, and tries his best to turn A-Mach over…Mamba's Venom (Liontamer)…almost there…

"Liontamer being flipped over…The Mamba's Venom…and…JEREMY HAS IT! MAMBA'S VENOM BEING INJECTED INTO THE VEINS OF THE MODNATION RACER!" Iroh exclaimed.

Jeremy had the crowd on his side, and they were cheering for someone to at LEAST beat A-Mach! "MAMBA! MAMBA!" they chanted as Jeremy YELLED while A-Mach reached for the ropes! "GO, A-MACH! GO A-MACH! GRAB THOSE ROPES!"

…and he was SO CLOSE…and he gets a FINGERTIP on them…

…so Jeremy just DRAGS HIM BACK TO THE CENTER OF THE RING AND PUTS THE LIONTAMER BACK IN! Puts the knee on A-Mach's head and torques the back, legs, and neck of A-Mach!

"Jeremy! ELLIS WITH THE NEAR TAP OUT!" Iroh exclaimed.

Jeremy CLOSE…A-MACH CLOSE…

…

…

…

…AND A-MACH TAPS OUT TO THE LOVE OF THE CROWD!

…BUT RICHARD SHORT WAS DISTRACTING THE REFEREE!

"RICHARD SHORT! That LOUD MOUTH! WHAT is he doing!?" Exclaimed Iroh. "He's RUINING the match!"

Jeremy hears the slap, but no bell tap. He turns around and sees Richard and the referee Leslie Anderson…and then lets the hold go and runs TO SHOULDER SHORT OFF THE APRON! Short FLIES off the apron and hits the barricade! The crowd cheers at Short's comeuppance, but scream as Jeremy turns RIGHT INTO THE BACKFLIP KICK FINALLY CONNECTING!

"GEEZ! That kick sent Jeremy for a loop!" Iroh said, "Jeremy bounces off the ropes, woozy…"

Jeremy comes back off the ropes, dazed…and A-Mach grabs the leg and then the arm, and LIFTS HIM…

…

…

…

…and MACH 3…is SET BACK DOWN as Jeremy puts his weight down and KICKS THE KNEES with a back kick! Mach 3 holds his right knee, and Jeremy shakes the daze off and sees him turn around…

…

…SO NECROTIZER CONNECTS! A-MACH DRIVEN INTO THE MAT!

"NECROTIZER! NECROTIZER CONNECTS-"

"-ON A-MACH, AND JEREMY ONTO THE COVER!" Exclaimed Tarble exclaimed, getting back on commentary as the crowd was fully behind Jeremy!

1…

2…

3!

"JEREMY ELLIS ELIMINATES MACH-3! HE ELIMINATES MACH 3!" Tarble shouted.

"LADIES & GENTLEMEN, JEREMY IS ONE OF THE FINAL TWO COMPETITORS, AND WE SHALL HAVE A NEW INTER…A GREAT MATCH AHEAD OF US!" Iroh said, correcting himself as he saw Tarble flinch a bit.

But then Tarble shook his head. "No, no…nuh-uh. If anyone is to be Champion…it's any of the last two in the match." Said Tarble. "Maybe…Jeremy hands us The Belt back? First OC Secondary Champion in WWE?" Tarble chuckled…albeit nervously.

"I do not like the prospect, Tarble…but these next two competitors are on the rise." Iroh said as "Real Rock 'N Rolla" played to a mix of cheers and boos.

...and from the back came KIRIGAYA "KIRITO" KAZUTO…Anime Wrestling Federation Japanese Champion. Flanking him were one half of The AWF Women's Tag Team Champions and his girlfriend/wife Asuna Yuuki…and his friend, bodyguard, and partner from a similar virtual online world series Arita Haruyiki. Haru nods to Kirito, and Kirito hands his Belt to him before he runs down the long ramp!

"And we get Galaxy Champion vs. Japanese Champion! A Secondary Kings battle for The Title!" Iroh said.

"And winner gets The Belt that has defined The Animation Division's rising stars for more than FOUR DECADES!" Tarble said, "Since Shaggy Rogers won it, it has been defined as THE BELT for the star on the rise! But it is also a final destination! And right now it is THE final destination for either Jeremy Ellis or Kirito Kazuto!

And Kirito slides into the ring, and Jeremy runs the ropes to start THEIR bout! Jeremy comes back and jumps to grab the head…and gets THROWN off for a faceplant from Kirito! Kazuto goes down and TRIES FOR A CROSSFACE…but Jeremy rolls away and gets up. Kirito then meets Jeremy with a SPINNING HEEL KICK and takes him down! 1…2, Jeremy kicks out, but Kirito grabs the neck and locks in a Side Headlock. He runs to the near left corner and runs up it…and then jumps off and DUDLEY DOG connects! Kirito gets up, the athletic Black Swordsman turning to Jeremy and crouching. Jeremy does get up…and Kirito grabs the neck and Jeremy has seen enough NJPW tapes from his brother to know where this goes. He reverses The Reverse Bloody Sunday and pulls Kirito in FOR-

"RAINMAKAAAAAAAAA!" Tarble exclaimed along with the WHOLE CROWD for that Ripcord Lariat!

"I see you ENJOYED that, Tarble?" Iroh chuckled.

"I almost HAVE to, General. This match has no ramifications for us anymore. Why not have some fun?" Tarble shrugged. "It's hard but I can get over it."

1…

2

Kirito kicks out AND GRABS THE ARM OF JEREMY!

"Kirito kicks out AND NOW WANTS A LEBELL LOCK!" Iroh shouted.

Kirito is close to locking the hold in…and the arms are reaching around Jeremy…but Jeremy starts rolling…and rocking from side to side…and then SLIPS through before the hold can be fully put in! Jeremy gets behind Kirito, and then grabs the legs and GOES FOR THE MAMBA'S VENOM…but Kirito has the SAME move, so he KICKS Jeremy away, but he hits the ropes and comes right back. Jeremy comes back and Kirito hops up and grabs him before carrying him to PLANT him with a Belly to Belly Slam! And NOW Kirito wants an Anaconda Vice. And he is going for that lock…but Jeremy rocks back and forth AGAIN…and then manages to turn Kirito over and turn himself over…and then Jeremy starts to get up…and he starts LIFTING Kirito…as if he found reserves of strength he thought he never had…

"Jeremy…when did HE get so strong…?" Tarble asked.

"And…JEREMY…EMERALD FLOWSION…" Iroh asked.

Indeed, Jeremy LIFTS him and goes for Emerald Flowsion…but Kirito manages to FLIP behind Jeremy and LIFTS HIM FOR REVERSE BLOODY SUNDAY-but Jeremy gets in the air and flips behind Kirito with THAT! And he holds the neck and lifts Kirito…and INVERTED BRAINBUSTER-does NOT hit as Kirito reverses and lifts himself over to the back of Jeremy! And reversal LOOP. And now Kirito pushes Jeremy off and then pulls him in RIGHT INTO A STIFF ELBOW THAT TAKES HIM DOWN! Jeremy is taken down, and Kirito gets up and stares down Jeremy. Ellis rises up in a sitting position and GETS THE BOMA YE! THAT KNEE TAKES HIM RIGHT BACK DOWN! Jeremy looks like he had a few bones knocked loose and some brain cells scattered about from that hit! Kirito pins Jeremy with a hook!

"HOOK to the leg! That knee to the jaw taking down The AWF mainstay!" Iroh shouted.

"And we have new Champion incoming!" Tarble exclaimed.

1…

2…

Jeremy kicks out, and Kirito sits up and raises an eyebrow. He wasn't annoyed. But did wonder how Jeremy was surviving.

"Jeremy DOES INDEED survive…and Kirito very confused…but he is impressed by Jeremy's RESILIANCE." Iroh said.

Jeremy gets up and declares this match "Over". And he sees Kirito stand up...and he jumps BUT GETS PUSHED DOWN! Kirigaya picks Jeremy up and hooks the neck. He lifts him for a Suplex, but the PLANTS him with a Sitout Front Suplex! Ellis holds his head, and Kirito picks him back up AGAIN. He lifts him onto his shoulders...and Jeremy begins FIGHTING, elbowing the head of Kirito while trying to escape. Jeremy slips out behind Kirito a d DELIVERS A BACKCRACKER! And Kirito flips behind Jeremy after the move! Ellis gets onto his feet...and Kirito drags himself towards the near left corner. Jeremy decides it is time to honor ANOTHER Japanese legend right now...a gaijin. So he does a running version of this move...runs to the corner...jumps onto the second rung...and then SLINGSHOTS himself off TO NAIL A RUNNING VADER BOMB! Kirito holds his gut, and Jeremy keeps the pin!

1...

2...

Kirito grabs the ropes...bad judgement on Jeremy not pulling him out the corner.

"Ellis! One two-nooo...should have pulled Kirito out of the corner." Iroh said.

"Jeremy is obviously excited...he's feeling the moment closing in...Ellis wants a Necrotizer..." Said Tarble.

And indeed Jeremy is (I use indeed a lot). He wants it SO BAD...and Jeremy GETS HIS FOOT GRABBED BY ASUNA! (Iroh: Another case of love making one do anything!) Jeremy kicks Asuna off and KIRITO PELE KICKS JEREMY WHEN HE TURNS AROUND! Jeremy is stumbling off that shot to the head, ANOTHER shot to make his brain mush. Chants of "KI-RI-TO!" and "JER-EM-Y!' are chanted in the arena as game Jeremy is prone to the springboarding Kirito...WHO CODEBREAKERS-nooo...Jeremy rolls away! Jeremy runs the ropes and Kirito turns around INTO THE STIFFEST LARIAT SINCE STAN HANSEN! Kirito just goes DOWN...and Jeremy pins him! 1...2, kickout! Kirito is getting cheers from the crowd in one better performances to date. Asuna tries to find ways to help...but Kirito tells her to stay out of it. She looks at the downed Kirito...and Kirito looks at her and Haru, and he tells them that HE'S got it. Asuna nods in agreement and backs away from the ring apron. And Haru shrugs and stands next to Asuna.

"Kirito, a far cry from what he and his SOS and Accel Online mates do for him on the regular." Tarble said.

"He may just want to cheat if he wants to." Iroh said. "He is a very talented young man, he just needs to show it instead of try to cheat."

Kazuto gets up...and Jeremy puts his dukes up...

"Jeremy...going brawling style? What Japanese star is this?" Tarble asked.

"No, in homage to his teacher of course." Iroh said.

Jeremy starts dealing hit after hit onto Kazuto, jabbing and hooking hits like George Foreman. He spent so much time in Blake's Studio, he picked up a few boxing moves. Kirito goes for a Jeremy bobs and comes back up with an UPPERCUT! He then starts dealing some hits, moving around like Shane O'Mac. He hits one and moves around...and then hits twice and shuffles and dances...and then does a few disco moves and GAMENGIRI TO REALLY CATCH HIM OFF GUARD! Kirito figured he was trying a Disco kid deal...but Jeremy found that too obivous. Ellis claps his hands and NOW he wanted to pay homage to his favorite star! Kirito gets up, and Jeremy LEFT HOOKS him to daze him! And then he lifts him onto his shoulders and gets into and perfect ring position...and he SPINS HIM OFF-but The TKO is COUNTERED as Kirito gets RIGHT BEHIND JEREMY AND HOOKS THE NECK!

"THE HOOKED! IF THAT ECLIPSE (Reverse Bloody Sunday) IS HIT, IT'S OVER! ONLY ONE MAN EVER KICKED OUT OF IT AND THAT WAS TUNA IN AWF!" Tarble exclaimed.

"JEREMY BEING LIFTED UP, AND- _ **BY THE DRAGONS, NECROTIZER...FROM OUT OF NOWHERE!**_ " Iroh shouted.

"JEREMY HIT THAT NECROTIZER LIKE HE WAS A LITTLE DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH! KIRITO NEVER SAW IT COMING!" Tarble exclaimed, "AND NOW JEREMY HAS TO MOVE IN FOR THE PIN!"

Jeremy was DELIRIOUS...and he knew he couldn't take MORE head shots because he had Deadly Games (boy he was confident about that one). He looks over at Kirito...who is flat on his back, barely moving save for a bit of twitching...and Jeremy groans and and sits up. A piece of paper bounces off of his head, and he moves around and tries to sooner if Asuna and Haru did that. But they both looked innocent. Jeremy shook his head .at the fans chanting, "KI-RI-TO!". He begins his trek over to Kazuto, who was still barely moving. He drags himself over to him...and then lays an arm on top...and then hooks BOTH legs!

"And Jeremy FINALLY with the COVER! HISTORY LADIES & GENTLEMEN, DID HE...DID HE...!?" Tarble asked.

1...

...

2...

...

KIRITO ROLLS THE SHOULDER UP AT THE LAST SECOND, JEREMY GETS PUSHED OFF!

"OOOOOH!" Tarble announced, or at least marked. He stopped being professional and just decided to have fun.

"KIRITO HAS SURVIVED! KIRITO HAS SURVIVED THE NECROTIZER...JEREMY COULD NOT GET THERE IN TIME TO FULLY CAPITALIZE AND GAVE KIRITO SOME TIME TO RECOVER!" Iroh shouted.

Kirito groaned and began to sit up...and Jeremy sits up a tad quicker and BACKHANDS Kirito back down. ANOTHER piece of paper hits Jeremy, and he picks it up and CHUCKS it into the crowd at Cris Collinsworth, assuming it was HIM doing it. He ignores whatever yells and cries Collinsworth may make, and gets up to handle this match. Jeremy grabs Kirito by the head...and begins lifting him up...BUT THEN GETS LIFTED INTO KIRITO'S SHOULDERS AND THROWN OFF-but Jeremy grabs the legs and TRIES FOR THE MAMBA'S ! But Kirito STILL kicks him off and sends him through the ropes, knowing how to reverse out of a move he knows. Jeremy had figured he could get the drop on one well timed attack. Jeremy DOES take this opportunity to rest. He NEEDS it. He catches up on some breathing and then looks up AS KIRITO ASAI MOONSAULTS ONTO HIM! JEREMY IS TAKEN DOWN OUTSIDE THE RING!

Crowd: THIS IS AWESOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THIS IS AWESOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

"INDEED...it is a good match." Tarble said. "PLEASE whoever wins The Belt...maybe give it back to us?...Never mind on it."

"Wherever the stars may fall, that is what we live with Tarble." Iroh said. "But this final bout is INDEED a good match!"

Kirito gets up, and he grabs onto Jeremy. He lifts him and decides to put him on the commentary table. He pulls him out, and hooks the neck...

...and Jeremy manages to get off the table and LIFTS KIRITO FOR A BACK BODY DROP ONTO THE TABLE! Jeremy turns around and holds his head hit with ANOTHER piece of paper in the head. Jeremy reflexes a tad late and looks around...

...to find a VERY miffed Vegeta with a few of his crumpled notes, holding both HIS World Title and The IC Title in hand. Vegeta glares at Jeremy and Kirito, but keeps a glare on Jeremy because he's the one standing.

"Oh come on brother...this IS a good match." Tarble said.

Jeremy was glaring RIGHT back at Vegeta...who threw more paper at Jeremy. His "IDGAF" attitude still earned him his hardcore fans as the ones behind him chanted "VE-GE-TA!". The overprotective Prince held The IC Title close to him like a baby, making sure the "bad men" didn't take his Title. Jeremy rolls his eyes and says, "Get over it!...and Vegeta responded with another paper ball, TO WHICH JEREMY RESPONDS WITH A. SWIFT SLAP TO TAKE VEGETA OUT OF HIS CHAIR!

"OH LORD..." Tarble exclaimed.

"Well...I cannot say he did not deserve that. He CERTAINLY did." Iroh said. "He holds a lot of pride for this company, but he may take it too far."

Jeremy turns around as the crowd gives Jeremy a LOT of cheers...and then Jeremy finds Kazuto in the ring AS THE REFEREE IS COUNTING NINE!

"JEREMY! HE BETTER GET IN THERE!" Tarble shouted.

9...

JEREMY SLIDES BACK IN JUST IN TIME!

"Jeremy back in the ring, the time spent with Vegeta-JEREMY IN THE SHOULDERS OF KIRITO!" Iroh shouted.

Kirito picked up the hurrying Jeremy and FINALLY THROWS HIM OFF FOR THE GO TO SLEEP! A dazed Jeremy falls to one knee, and then Kirito grabs him from behind!

"Jeremy going for a LIFT..." Tarble started...

...

...AND KIRITO NAILS THAT REVERSE BLOODY SUNDAY DDT!

"...RIGHT INTO THE ECLIPSE!" Tarble exclaimed as the crowd popped! "KIRITO INTO THE COVER! JEREMY PLANTED RIGHT BACK ON HIS HEAD IT IS ALL OVER LADIES & GENTLEMEN!"

"NEW INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION, JEREMY WAS DEALING WITH VEGETA!" Iroh shouted.

1...

2...

3!

"NEW...INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION! THE CHAMPIONSHIP...IS GOING TO ANIME WRESTLING...FEDERATION!" Tarble shouted.

The bell rung, and the crowd was STILL ecstatic about that final bout! Jeremy and Kirito were dead even, but it took a bit of a distraction to EDGE IT OUT for Kirito! Kazuto didn't even pay attention to any of that.

"Could you classify this as a distraction win? Or clean as a whistle?" Tarble asked.

"Well...you can say Vegeta was distracting Jeremy...while at the same time you can argue Jeremy let Vegeta distract him." Iroh said, looking down at a red cheeked Vegeta. The timekeeper handed Leslie Anderson The IC Title, and Kirito held his face while in PURE disbelief. Asuna jumps around in celebration, and Haru slides in and snatches The IC Title from Anderson!

"Here is your winner...and THE NEW WWE Toon Intercontinental Champion...representing AWF...Kirito Kazuto!" Marceline announced!

The Animated roster backstage clapped for Kirito...some half-heartedly...others don't clap...and some cheer ecstaticly for a great match!

Back in the ring, Kirito looks at Jeremy as he slowly gets up. The Galaxy Champion and ACW Rep and sits up, and Kirito looks at him. He gave him a good match...and Kirito nods to him. Jeremy turns to Vegeta angrily...and then beats his head repeatedly. He could NOT let BS distract him at Blockbuster Nights. If he lost THAT he might go crazy and attack a puppy or something.

"Jeremy is looking angrily at Vegeta..." Iroh said.

Vegeta, getting up at the table, GLARES at Jeremy as well...and the FLIPS him off (but the camera angle switches just in time)! Receiving his Galaxy Title back, Jeremy is about to FLIP A SWITCH and the ring...but he knows he can't get into a fight right now. He knows he shouldn't. Besides, that would take away from Kirito's moment. So Jeremy gets up and looks at Kirito. The NEW Midcard Dual Champion wears both Belts on his shoulders with a slight smirk. Ellis holds out a hand...and Kirito, while not one for full sportsmanship in AWF, DOES give Jeremy a pat on the shoulder at least. Ellis nods and goes exit the ring, deciding to prepare for Blockbuster Night and whatever New Devastation in ACW have for him.

"Jeremy leaving with good sportsmanship. But I can tell CCW felt screwed due one." Tarble said.

"They'll get over it." Vegeta said in a after putting his headset . "Their sugar daddy Mickey Mouse will give them a few millions and make the boo-boos go away."

"Come on, brother...this was a good match." Tarble said. "I am actually happy that if we HAD to lose it, it was in actually great match like this!"

"Damn, Tarble, THIS is why you were sent off Vegeta...the planet." Vegeta clarified. "You don't just SIT THERE and let another come into your house and take your prized possessions. I helped MAKE that Belt dammit. And now it's gone because of those damn Bullies."

"So why take it out on Jeremy." Tarble asked.

"I didn't care for any of them. But if I must be honest, Jeremy is an OC and works for...take a guess. As Moon said, the stench was all over him." Vegeta said. "He won't win Deadly Games. Neither will Hope though. Kid doesn't have the rough tenacity. But Ellis? He's worse than the Hedgehog. People praise him for his commentary AND wrestling? *Pats World Title* Guess who did it first AND better. Ellis dates a sparkle fairy with sugar for brains. He wouldn't have an edge if I cut myself on him."

"Well let's focus on KIRITO...who now holds two Titles...and AWF, funny enough, DID lose their Hardcore Title to Senji Kiyomasa of UCA...so consider this some WELL DESERVED karma for AWF for having through that." Tarble said.

"And the kid is definitely a future main eventer." Iroh said. "A talent who-"

 _ **It's Time!**_

"...Eh?" Iroh was VERY confused as "It"s Time" played...

...WHEN BLACK*STAR came out with a finger and a microphone! Kirito, Asuna, and Haru look over at Black*Star, who gets his "YES!" Chants from the crowd!

"The #BlackStarRevolution has made its way to STEELPORT...and the fans are behind Black*Star...well them. Others have just been booing and cheering for Kirito." Tarble shrugs.

His music dies out...and Black*Star smiles. He wags his finger at Kirito and says, "Congrats, KiriTOAD...you win it for AWF...BUUUT...I AM THE HERO THAT WWE NEEDS RIGHT NOW! NO RAIMUNDO CAN HELP US, WWE UNIVERSE, PUT YOUR EGGS IN MY BASKET! BECAUSE KIRITOOO...BY ORDER OF WWE, YOU HAVE TO HAVE YOUR FIRST TITLE DEFENSE NOOOW...AGAINST MEEE..."

"WHAT!?" Iroh shouted as the crowd both...cheered and booed? MANY of them actually WANTED Kirito to keep it, and Black*Star was annoying.

"YES! YES YES YES!' Vegeta cheered. "OH MANAGEMENT YOU DID SOMETHING RIGHT!'

"Um...excuse we companies signed contracts. CONTRACTS." Tarble said, "Can...can we DO THIS? IS THIS ILLEGAL?"

"HEY...they have to leave WWE property for that to take effect. Never said ANYTHING about VKM making an immediate match!" Vegeta said.

"Am I hearing this right?" Moon put her headset back on and cheered. "WE GET ANOTHER SHOT!? A FAIR ONE!?"

"YES WE GET A FAIR SHOT!" Vegeta CHEERED!

The Animated roster backstage...SOME cheered. Others...we're not so sure about this. We could see Scott backstage, and HE didn't feel comfortable with it. BUT it did help make it easy to get back. Wolfgang could be seen RAGING backstage,.complaining about "Another sushi roll anime freak" getting a shot HE deserved.

B*S RAN down the ramp, admit cheers and boos, and Kirito...tired BUT willing to fight...awaited Black*Star!

"I don't know if this is RIGHT, I-I-I mean...Kirito won it fair and SQUARE..." Tarble said. "I get wanting to keep our Titles but this could RUIN OUR GOOD WILL-"

"STOP FOCUSING ON THAT!" Moon yelled, "Good will doesn't always work! This is OUR BELT! And we DESERVE it! We never got a FAIR SHAKE AT IT because of The Bullies and now we have it!" Moon said.

"But this goes against just pure laws of MORALITY. We can't just force Kirito into a match RIGHT AFTER." Iroh said. "Was this...was this a TW ruling?"

"No. And it was Duke either. Smells of more...McLuthor." Tarble sighed.."We need them to stop interfering in our affairs."

"If it was up to TW and Duke we would be INTERCONTINENTALESS..." Vegeta said as Black*Star slid into the ring! "THANK YOU TOUGH DECISIONS!"

Kirito CHARGED at Black*Star and began BEATING DOWN on the rookie! He kicked he was down, but then Kirito was given a PUNCH to the knee! Star started stomping on the knee as he slowly got up an then grabs the head and DDTS KIRITO! Kirito does start to get up, tired from his match a tad, and Black*Star grabs him by the waist and hooks it before A GERMAN SUPLEX...THAT KIRITO LANDS BEHIND BLACK*STAR TO REVERSE! He grabs the head from BEHIND AND REVERSE BLOODY SUNDAY-is twisted out of! Black*Star grabs the head of Kirito and SWINGING REVERSE STO! Kirito is tired, but not THAT BAD. And Black*Star has already assessed this situation. He would have one, and that was okay. Star jumps up and LEG DROPS Kirito, and then gets back up and LEG DROPS him again! Black*Star gets up and runs the ropes...and then does a Fargo Strut à la Jarrett and then jumps up and LEG DROPS Kirito! "I INVENTED THAT! THE BLACK*STAR STRUT!" He shouted.

"The arrogant...loud...cocky...annoying...self-serving...self-gratifying...airheaded...where was I going with this?" Tarble asked. "Oh right...Black*Star ALREADY yelling. But he did NOT expect for Kirito to have FIGHT in him."

"This may of took the bad taste out of my mouth...but not fully." Iroh said. "But Black*Star in the ring is a very good all-rounder. One of Ken Anarchy's originals. He picked him out for WCW...but he to Animated."

Star gets up and gets in a three point stance. He runs towards a nearly standing Kirito AND GETS A POWERSLAM! Kirito pops up and keeps a calm composure, and *Star up to FINISH IT early. He lifts hooks him with a normal Bloody Sunday...and Star escapes and jumps up while grabbing on the head AND KNEEING HIM IN THE CHIN! Star falls back as Kirito does the same. Star comes back and Kirito pendulums off the AND LARIATS BLACK*STAR DOWN! Kirito rolls onto his back and then sits up. Black*Star his stomach and tries getting up. Black*Star stumbles and Kirito gets up and TRIPS before rolling over the back with legs in tow AND ELEVATES THEM THE ELEVATED BOSTON CRAB, THE WALLS OF KIRITO! AND BLACK*STAR IS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RING WITH NOWHERE TO GO, NOWHERE TO RUN, AND NOWHERE TO ESCAPE TOO WITHOUT A HUGE STRUGGLE!

"OOOH NOOO..." Moon gulped.

"BLACK*STAR IN THOSE WALLS THAT KIRITO AND JEREMY FOUGHT EACH OTHER TO TRY AND LOCK IN! BLACK*STAR STUCK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RING, BLACK*STAR FLAILING AND TRYING TO REACH OUT FOR ROPES OR EXPLOIT A WEAKNESS!" Iroh shouted.

"THE PLANS OF WWE MANAGEMENT MAY HAVE JUST FAILED RIGHT BEFORE THEIR VERY EYES!" Tarble exclaimed.

"BLACK*STAR, YOUR LITTLE LOUD MOUTH BETTER BACK UP WHAT THE HELL YOU'VE BEEN SAYING!" Vegeta exclaimed angrily.

Black*Star FLAILS IN THE HOLD...and then he looks up and BANGS his fist against the mat...and then starts TRAVELING to the ropes! He has been surviving for ONE WHOLE MINUTE. And Kirito has been WRENCHING the legs the entire time! He has not been letting up! But Black*Star is carrying Kirito towards the ropes...and Kirito is being dragged...but he tries his best to fight the pull of Star. The World's Greatest Assassin is DRAGGING The Dual Japanese/Intercontinental Champion across the ring...and Black*Star is raising a finger...and-KIRITO DRAGS HIM BACK TO THE THE RING! AND WE NEAR TWO MINUTES IN THE HOLD! AND BLACK*STAR IS SCREAMING OUT IN PAIN! This could ruin his legs, but make no mistake HE IS NOT GIVING UP! Maybe it's because he may be too stupid to realize this is really hurting him BAD. But he keeps up the resolve and is CARRYING Kirito to the ropes...but this time Kirito is as ROOTED as a TREE!

"BLACK*STAR WANTED THIS SHOT, AND SCOTT NEVER GAVE IT TO HIM! AND NOW MANAGEMENT GAVE HIM THE CHANCE TO BE THE HERO OF WWE!" Shouted Iroh, "YOU CAN DEBATE WHETHER OR NOT IT WAS RIGHT...BUT BLACK*STAR IS FIGHTING HIS WAY THROUGH THIS!"

"AND KIRITO, HE IS PROUD OF HIS NEW STATUS...AND WE ALL KNOW HE DOESN'T WANT TO GIVE UP ON THIS JUST YET!" Exclaimed Tarble. "THIS IS THE TICKET TO THE WORLD .KIRITO! THE AWF WORLD TITLE! PRESTIGE FOR HIS SUPER ACCEL ONLINE AND THE SOS BRIGADE! THIS IS HIS MOMENT!"

Black*Star...nowhere to go...gets STUPID. And he begins to ACTUALLY TRY AND GO UNDER KIRITO! HE IS BENDING HIS BACK...AND IT IS HURTING HIM MORE THAN HELPING...BUT KIRITO DID NOT EXPECT BLACK*STAR TO DO THAT! IT WAS SO DUMB IT WAS SMART! Black*Star is actually GETTING UNDER KIRITO...AND HE MANAGES TO GRAB ONTO A BENDING KIRITO'S NECK AS HE ACTUALLY ESCAPES...HE ACTUALLY ESCAPES THE HOLD AND HANGS ONTO KIRITO...and Kazuto holds Black*Star...and he lifts him up...and Black*Star did NOT think this through. Kirito POPS BLACK*STAR INTO THE AIR...AND **THEN HE CATCHES HIM ON THE WAY DOWN WITH A CODEBREAKER!**

 **"IMPRESSIVE ATHLETICISM BY KAZUTO, AND BLACK*STAR CAUGHT WITH THE MOST IMPRESSIVE CODEBREAKER I HAVE EVER SEEN! Iroh shouted.**

 **"OH NOOO! BLACK*STAR DAMMIT! KIRITO JUST DID SOMETHING AMAZING!" Vegeta exclaimed.**

 **"HOOK TO THE LEG, BLACK*STAR LAID OUT!" Moon exclaimed.**

1...

2...

BLACK*STAR KICKS OUT AT THE LAST SECOND, AND THE CROWD GETS UP IN SHOCK!

"BLACK*STAR! THAT KID SURVIVED A MOVE LIKE THAT! Vegeta exclaimed as they played the instant replay.

"WHAT A MANUEVER..." Tarble quoted 90s VKM. "THAT was an impressive move!"

"Black*Star FIGHTING FOR THAT BELT!" Iroh said. "THIS is something I don't mind seeing!"

Kirito groans and picks up Black*Star. He spent time arguing with the referee, but it was INDEED TWO. Kazuto GETS PUSHED AWAY AND RECEIVES A SUPERKICK TO THE JAW FROM BLACK*STAR! AND THEN A JUMPING DDT THAT SPIKES HIM ON HIS HEAD! Black*Star rolls onto his hands and feet, and then heads to the near right corner. He leaps up like RVD, going to the top. And Kirito is prone as Black*Star smirks and stands tall. He shakes his head...

...and dives off...

...

...

...

...AND NAILS THE SHOOTING STAR SPLASH! DOUBLE LEGS HOOKED!

"BLACK*STAR! BLACK*STAR LANDED THE SHOOTING STAR! COUNT ANDERSON COUNT!" Vegeta exclaimed as the referee slid down and counted.

1 (GAME!)

2 (SET!)

3!

"MAAATCH! IT'S OURS! IT'S BACK WHERE IT BELONGS! YES YES HAHA YES!' Vegetables celebrated.

"WWE TAKES INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP! BLACK*STAR, THE LITTLE MORON, WINS IT FOR US!" Moon celebrated as "It's Time" played against a background of the bell ringing and a mix of boos and cheers.

"...ALBEIT from some...unfair help..." Tarble said. "...UWE may not invite us to their show if this is how we define ourselves."

"It isn't, Tarble. Just how THEY carry themselves." Iroh said, referring to the upper management.

"STOP BEING DEBBIE DOWNERS, CELEBRATE!" Vegeta yelled!

"Here is your winner; and The NEW WWE Toon Intercontinental Champion; B*S!" Marceline exclaimed to some laughs and cheers!

"Well that Marcy...calls it like she sees it." Tarble said.

"Can we FIRE her? She just lost the good will she got from me during The Gwen entrance." Vegeta said.

Black*Star receives his new Belt...and Star HUGS IT TIGHTLY while lifting it up into the air. "REPTILE YOU OLD SCALY FREAK, I TOLD YOU I WAS BETTER!" Black*Star shouted as he got on the ropes and RAISED his Title in the air in celebration! "THIS IS MINE! I SAVED THE WWE! YES! YES! YES!" He did The Yes! Chant with a few members of the crowd...while the others booed that Kirito lost and others booed how Black*Star got the match.

Backstage, The Animated roster...felt uneasy. MOST of them. Over time, even the ones who before...some of them did not stay happy. This left a bad taste in their mouths. Not because of intercompany relations...but because VKM was running the show. This was no TW decision. And they would rather their GM stand up to Vince and tell him to get lost.

...and in the room with the men in charge, TW was sitting in a chair looking VERY peeved. He did not like that decision. Black*Star FOUGHT for it. But the decision overall made him feel bad. He worked hard for Animated to truly be a company. Instead he was silently endorsing screwing other companies and his own stars over just to make VKM and Luther happy. Duke walked in and glared at them both...he was NOT HAPPY AT ALL with what he saw.

"...Proud?...I honestly hope you are." Duke said to them both. "I can't even deal with this right now. YOU TWO CANNOT BARGE IN ON OUR WORK! You fired THREE OF OUR TOP STARS, you tried to actively screw over one of our most popular underdogs for your own choices, you try to wage war against a company whose only crime was giving us SOME COMPETITION. FRIENDLY COMPETITION! And YOU..." Duke looked at Luthor, "Well you just say, 'Yes Sir' all day. What a job. What an EXISTENCE. I HOPE YOU TWO ARE HAPPY! And YOU..."

Duke looked square at TW and shook his head, "...I need you to stand up young man...this is YOUR SHOW...tell McMahon it is YOUR SHOW."

Duke looked back at Vince, the Head of Animation Inc. and Talent Relations glaring at VKM with eyes of red. "...Comeuppance. There is always comeuppance. Whether it comes at your expense or you take us down with you...karma always comes."

Duke turned around and stormed out of the office...leaving a very upset TW...a smiling Luthor...and VKM, who decided to mock Duke by pretending to talk like him.

We go elsewhere backstage...and Charlie Brown is now doing jumping jacks while S-Man, a G-Man inspired beagle, is busy counting them. And that's when LUCY comes over...and glares at Charlie Brown. Van Pelt continues her glare as Charlie Brown slowly looks down...and finds a FOOTBALL in her hands.

"Oh Good Grief." He moaned. "Lucy, must you humiliate me on a big night like-"

"YEAH YEAH, JUST WALK!" A VERY angry Lucy snarled, grabbing Brown's wrist and DRAGGING him towards the ring area.

CB, shocked, was being forced to go out there...and when the camera panned back to S-Man...he had disappeared. The camera man tried to see where he was...but-THEN S-MAN POPPED IN FRONT OF THE CAMERA! That startled the poor camera guy, who fell over and passed out. S-Man stands over the camera guy, and then turns the camera off to send us to commercial.

(Commercial)

HALF-LIFE 3

COMING OUT PFFFFFFT HAHAHA

(Commercial End)


	20. SOS Chat with Emmy(?)

We come BACK to the show...and Lucy is pulling Charlie Brown by the arm out to the stage.

"Erm...we are back,.folks, and...WOW what is Lucy doing?" Tarble asked. "This isn't her normal demeanor for her football gag. She seems a lot more APPREHENSIVE to this."

"You don't think...what is she doing? Is she ACTUALLY..." Moon held her head as her eyes went wide.

"Haha...the world would IMPLODE if this happens." Vegeta said. "Lucy let the gag CONTINUE...IT'S WHAT MADE YOU FUNNY!"

"LUCY MIGHT BE MAKING HISTORY!" JR exclaimed.

"Oh man oh man oh man." King said. "I dunno how to feel about this...! I loved that gag!'

Lucy tells Brown to go to the right side of the stage while she stays on the left. does his usual initial refusals...

"GET OVER THERE BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!" She shouted, sending Brown tumbling across the stage.

"She's been very harsh to Charlie Brown ever since she could talk, why let him this NOW?" Tarble asked.

Charlie Brown just said, "YOU'RE JUST GOING TO PULL!" And Lucy groaned in annoyance. She looked Charlie Brown in the eye and continued a very deep glare at him. "Charlie Brown...I DON'T NEED YOUR LOW CONFIDENCE RIGHT NOW...I HAVE NO INTEREST IN PULLING THIS BALL AWAY BECAUSE I JUST WANT TO SEE YOU WIN! FOR ONCE! I JUST WANT TO SEE YOU WIN SOMETHING BIG AND KEEP IT!"

THIS made snap out of his upset mood...and he looked around nervously at the cheering crowd. "BROWN! BROWN! BROWN!" The CROWD wanted him to try his luck at it. And he obviously wanted to try it, because he DID want to win. He truly be nothing BUT a winner tonight. Lucy wanted win tonight...and he was DETERMINED to win out big tonight. He nods his head, agreeing to do the deed...and the crowd began to rise up...they stood to their feet because they expected a BIG punt to the stands. This was going to be a BIG moment for them and Charlie Brown, and they wanted to catch history.

Lucy nods to Charlie Brown, ready to give him the first part of his big night...Charlie Brown nods backs, and prepares his run...

"Ooooh my Lord...! Charlie Brown's about to punt his way into HISTORY!" JR exclaimed.

"LUCY...HOW ALTRUISTIC!" Iroh exclaimed.

Charlie started his run across the ramp to a huge cheer...

...and Lucy TIGHTLY gripped the ball, hunkering down and keeping still...

...and Charlie Brown is HALFWAY...and Lucy yells, "COME ON CHARLIE BROWN!"

...

...but wait...

...what if he breaks my hand?...

...Lucy remembered what happened the LAST TIME she actually decided to hold the ball for Charlie Brown. He kicked her hand so hard he broke it. She had obligations to The END...The Hierarchy...Triple H...a futurw CCW Females Title Match at Regal Rumble...a Toon Women's Title tourney in Animated...she couldn't just let Charlie Brown break her hand and ruin her career...

...the audience could clearly see Lucy's look of determination turn into a look of pure dread...so she decided to change the narrative...

"CHARLIE BROWN RARING THE FEE-OH SHE PULLED IT AWAY!' JR shouted!

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"**

Charlie Brown FLEW into the air off his own kicking momentum and went RIGHT off the stage! He CRASHED into the pile of wires and hard cement off the stage, and his expression could be seen changing of embarrassment to anger. The crowd boos Lucy's actions, but she couldn't risk any problems with her own career. She wasn't THAT risky. But as she climbed down from the stage and walked towards the pile, she was devising words to say to Charlie Brown.

"Phew...crisis averted." Vegeta sighed. "Giving HIM a win is like Zeus being a good father."

"What a very useful and nice thought pattern, brother." Tarble said...possibly sarcastically.

"It isn't fair but it is what happens to Charlie Brown." Iroh said. "Such is his lot in life...but anyone can break out of the caste they were born in."

Charlie Brown just glares at Lucy...and he REALLY doesn't want to talk to her right now. But then Van Pelt did something she really NEVER has done before...

...she offered a hand to help him up.

The crowd still booed, not truly getting the gesture. But Charlie Brown looked at Lucy's extended hand and stared at it in shock. Charlie Brown sighed and took the hand with a smile.

"A...hand...makes him smile?" Moon asked. "...What?"

"She has NEVER really been one to lift Charlie Brown up after her actions, physically and metaphorically." Iroh said. "This isn't a football kick...but it's for him."

"That's REALLY his whole...life. What you can learn from him." JR said. "Learning to love and appreciate the little things, the small victories."

"What a pitiful existence." Vegeta said, rolling his eyes.

Charlie Brown was pulled up by Lucy, who put an arm over Charlie Brown and told him, "I"ll (mostly) be here to help you up. You didn't win NOW...but you better win later TONIGHT you blockhead! I told you to get a big win tonight!"

He nodded his head EXCITEDLY, growing a big and eager grin at the prospect of winning back his World Title. Superstar of the Year was going to become WORLD CHAMPION once again!

"Charlie Brown. A HUGE favorite to win tonight!" Tarble said, "Vegeta has his supporters...and of course the newest WWE signee and legend in the business, Tommy Oliver! He has gained HUGE LOVE for his participation in this match!"

"And they'll be SAD when they find out who REALLY wins." Vegeta snickered.

...and as Charlie Brown and Lucy leave, we pan over to the ring, completely adorned with fancy leather couches, a chalkboard/screen, a red rug, a few desks, a bar stool, and a table with a coffee machine. The SOS Brigade logo is on the rug, and the crowd begins to cheer a bit but boo a lot!

"And of course we now head to SOS Chat!" Moon exclaimed. "I do hope Haruhi had a contigency plan."

"Emmy's brother told everyone she would be here tonight." JR said.

"What does he know? You take medical advice from someone who still calls a scratch a 'boo-boo'?" Vegeta asked. "Cold hard truth: The END ended her career. If she comes back, it would be the result of steroids or magic...and THEN she would get released from CCW. ...Or do they allow steroids in CCW? WE have a Wellness Policy."

"Didn't you ask me to pee in your testing cup a few days ag-"

"SHUT IT TARBLE!"

A group of men and women in Japanese sailor fukus (more modern ones) run out and get into position. You can recognize a few rookies…mostly Liz, Patty, a very embarrassed Helen Lorraine, Ingrid the Third, and Pierce Washington (eh?)…in the line-up…and every dancer prepares for the choreography they practiced (and were forced ) to remember.

 ** _Kotae wa itsumo watashi no mune ni..._**

The dancers began to do The Hare Hare Yokai dance, a somewhat mimic of the WrestleaMania 29 dance, as the music began to get into the thick of it..

 ** _nandedaro anata wo eranda watashi desu_**

 ** _mou tomaranai unmeisamakara kimeraretakedo_**

 ** _I believe!_**

Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki, and a fully healed Mikuru walk out holding red sheets…and begin to spread out, making the sheets act as stage curtains…

 ** _Mane dakeja tsumaranaino_**

 ** _You'll be right!_**

A somewhat unnerved Kirito walks out with Asuna and Haru to hold the curtains…

 ** _kanjiru mama kanjiru koto dakewo suruyo_**

And they pull back the curtains to reveal HARUHI, clad in a black jacket with The SOS Brigade logo on the back and her classic school uniform being CARRIED by muscular police officers!

"Good LORD." JR groaned.

 ** _bouken desho desho!? honto ga uso ni kawaru sekai de_**

 ** _yume ga aru kara tsuyoku naru no yo dare no tame janai_**

Haruhi is lowered peacefully down from the shoulders of the officers, and Mikuru offers Haruhi her Toon Women's Championship, while Yuki offers her her AWF Women's Tag Team Championship. She walks down the ramp, and random dancers hold up giant signs with photos of Haruhi's greatest triumphs. Haruhi debuting in XCF, Her holding both AWF and CASZ Women's Championship Belts at The Clash of the Titans, fighting Konata Izumi in CASZ, walking out as AWF Women's Champion next to Tag Champions Kyon & Itsuki, becoming one half of the first Women's Tag Champs with Asuna in AWF, and winning The Toon Women's Championship at Fallout...

"With a career as successful as hers, you would think faking a CONCUSSION would be above her." JR said.

"And you would think with all years in the business, you would recognize a SMART WOMAN when you see one, Jim Ross. Humans are so sensitive." Vegeta said.

"And you are?" JR asked.

"An extraterrestrial!" Vegeta exclaimed proudly.

"Well even SHE knows how much of a bad decision she made because she got STEELPORT POLICE PROTECTION!" King said.

"Comes with the territory." Moon said. "I never needed a police force. But Haruhi is of a more different and sensitive era. I racked up seven Titles and two HoF Rings with my kicks and my BRAINS. Haruhi is close on that path."

Haruhi, walking down the ramp, has the camera pan out to show the LARGE size of the arena. She finally makes it to the apron, and Itsuki and Kyon lift her up and place her on the apron. She enters the ring, and then spins around with her Belts in hand. She bends down and performs an HBK-esque kneeling and flexing taunt which sets off explosions behind the ring.

Haruhi picks up her mic, and her music dies down and reveals the huge boos from the crowd. Suzumiya looks up and smiles.

"HELLO STEELPORT! HOW ARE YOU!?"

Her screams were met with boos, but she had her Haruhism fans treating her like a goddess.

"...Your love is appreciated." She said solemnly. "...Last time I was at a crossover event, I was a AWF and CASZ Women's Champion. At The Clash, I announced my signing with WWE AND THE SOS CHAT! And now at Pride & Glory, it all comes full circle! BACK AGAIN with my career back in action! Thank you Moon, and thank you Gwen...oh the falsest of heroines riding her fame to the death. I DO hope she realizes that any move she makes can get her arrested! This isn't Gwen and Ben! Can't commit crimes HERE!"

"NOW…let us introduce our guest for the evening…the girls who has CHEATED career ending injuries TWICE by the same lady…I introduce to all of you, one of my most EXCLUSIVE and BIGGEST guests yet…EMMYYY!"

Haruhi points to the stage, cheers FINALLY being heard in the arena!

"Welp…! Time to be disappointed!" Moon said. "OR maybe we might see a zombie Emmy? Or even a corpse?"

Haruhi pointed to the crowd…and smiled…

…

…

…and then CFO$'s "Sky's The Limit" played to a LOT of boos (mostly because it wasn't Emmy)…and Servbots ran out from the back…while a VERY confused Haruhi stared on…

 ** _Had I dream_**

 ** _I hadn't made it_**

 ** _There's nothing dragging_**

 ** _Down me now_**

 ** _Cause a girl gonna_**

 ** _push it all out the way_**

TRON BONNE walked out, no Emmy, and the newest Animated signee came in with a microphone and a wink for Mega Man Volnutt…who could be seen in the crowd trying to avoid any spotlight by hiding behind the other Mega Men…while the other Rolls had to hold back Roll Caskett…

"Tron Bonne, highest paid person in WWE history…daughter of pirates…and NOT Emmy…NOT sure why she's here." JR said.

Tron lets her music die down, and begins to speak to a very peeved Haruhi. Suzumiya speaks, "YOU…are not Emmy."

Bonne chuckled and said, "Well I can TRY to be her…give me a second." Bonne suddenly clapped her hands…and one Servbot got on the ground while another pretended to curbstomp the other into the floor. Another trio of Servbots also mimicked HANGING another Servbot. "I have LOADS of people to be Emmy for you. INSTEAD I wanted to give you an ACTUAL interview instead of hoping some imaginary figure would appear for you."

"OH…sorry…you aren't what I ordered. You aren't Emmy. GO HOME…or wherever your freaky family lives." Haruhi said. "I asked for EMMY…and I'm going to GET Emmy."

"Oh….but aren't you afraid, Suzumiya?..." Bonne said as she walked up the steps and stepped into the ring, "…Of maybe ACTUALLY finding that Emmy IS here? What if she isn't what you expected? She could be an awful interview. Her promos aren't very GOOD. Pedestrian. She's MUCH MORE of a catchphrase starter. What was it her new phrase was?...Reborn?...Resurrected?...She won an award for it I think…AH RESURRECTED!" Bonne "remembered", "I REMEMBER she said she was resurrected…and she told us all to BELIEVE! Oh boy doesn't SHE sound like a religious character?"

Bonne walked towards Haruhi, and looked around, "…well…it's been more than three days…where's Emmy Christ? Or did she ascend already?...Because it seems to me, the only time she ascended was when she was hung inside that cage. So MAAAYBE just MAAAYBE you interviewing her would be more uninformative than not. SO why not interview moi? YOUR future challenger and…dethroner. I think you could get a LOT more out of ME than a corpse, don't you think?"

The crowd booed Bonne, and Haruhi rolled her eyes and glared at Tron. "…Please leave. When it's your turn, you shall be called up. Right now, you…don't interest me. Try doing something BESIDES beating nobodies and MAYBE we could talk Ms. Whatever Your Name Is." Haruhi replied with a faux smile.

Tron walked even closer to Haruhi, and smiled in her face. "…Or what?..." She asked with a chuckle…and that's replied with YUKI getting in her face. Nagato stared emotionlessly at Tron, but the message she was sending was clear: get any closer to Haruhi and get thrown out. And if anyone knows Yuki like Kyon knows Yuki, she was going to get that job done. The emotionless stare of Nagato made Bonne a tad uneasy…so she decided to back away to the ropes.

"Fine." She said with a shrug. "Congratulations on the boring show! I will see you on Animated, Miss Suzumiya…whining about how Scourge or Disco Kid stole your FWA."

Crowd: OOOOOOOOOOH…

Bonne earned herself a VERY dirty glare from Haruhi, one the girl normally never gave unless she felt TRULY slighted. Suzumiya brushes off Bonne, who leaves the ring…and then hears a blond Nick girl insult her. A Servbot throws a milkshake at said Nick girl and walks off with Tron Bonne.

"Well that served Tron well…sorta." Moon said, "I appreciate a girl with some SPUNK…just hope she doesn't get OUTspunked when Suzumiya comes after her."

"ALRIGHT…obviously she didn't come out now. But I KNOW she is…lest a little boy wants to be launched into outer SPACE…" Haruhi said that last part through gritted teeth, "…this night ALREADY started off bad, what with VKM screwing over my good friend Kirito. We don't NEED this…SO…EMMY…come on out HERE…and save your brother's life…"

Haruhi pointed to the stage…and awaited Emmy AGAIN…

"Haruhi this is embarrassing, Emmy's dead. Let's move on." Vegeta morbidly declared.

…

…

…

…and now Gramatik's "Expect Us" played, with the electric swing music playing out…Riley Abel wearing headphones…Wendy Testaburger wearing a faux 1920s male's outfit with sunglasses…and Frida Suarez wearing a 1910s bandito outfit with her goggles on her head and her guitar in hand…EH? TMOHS and SAO were not ones for classic anime reactions…but one look of their sweatdrops and black dots for eyes meant they felt something was VERY WRONG HERE…

"…Da Hayell?" Vegeta asked.

"What have we just stepped into?" Tarble asked.

"…These are WCW stars. Why are they here?...This is Mars's doing, isn't it?" Moon asked.

"Just like when she broke The IrisTron." Vegeta muttered. "She keeps ruining things."

"HELLOOO STEELPOOORT! WE…ARE RILEY ABLE…WENDY TESTABURGER…AND I, FRIDA SUUUAREEEZ!" Frida exclaimed as she made her way down the ramp with her group, "AND WE HAVE A SONG FOR YOUUU…and what a PERFECT PLATFORM to sing it on than The SOS Chat at PRIDE & GLORY! LET YOUR THREE WOMAN BAND PLAY FOR YOU!"

"OH BALLS IT'S HEATH SLATER'S FAULT!" Moon exclaimed.

The…3WB…walked towards the apron, and Frida pulled out her guitar and began to strum a few notes…

 _"Haruhi Suzumiyaaa…on tooop of all wooorlds…_

 _The greatest female…a woman atop giiirls…_

 _She's proven she truuuly caaan't be beeeat…_

 _ESPECIALLY when…she has to CHEAT!"_

The crowd goes "OOOH!" again as Haruhi's look of confusion begins to SLOWLY rekindle itself into a flame…

"Oh GAWD…" JR exclaimed.

"Oh GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" Moon shouted.

Buuut Frida continued her song as she danced around the ring with her 3WB, strumming faster as we hit the meat of the song…

 _"Beating up a legend, soon a mom to be!_

 _And listening to Moon, destroyer of her own history!_

 _Aaand most heinous, evil at number one!_

 _Winning your big Title by faking a CONCUSSION!?"_

Haruhi looked around as Frida played her dancing faster and faster, doing a "tap" routine while strumming to the beat…the fire burning in Haruhi ever brighter…

 _"In EVERY other company, you seem so ring COMPETENT!_

 _Winning Title after Title on every continent!_

 _Then you got into The 'E, your fall we got to watch!_

 _You beat Ramona at WrestleMania 'cauuuse…she made a botch…?"_

Frida shrugged at that one and said, "NO OFFENSE RAMONA! GOGGLE BUDDIES!" She continued to focus on her music, and then entered the ring with Riley and Wendy. Now with microphones, Riley and Wendy began to harmonize, humming while getting close to Frida. And Suarez began to slow down her music, strumming slower as we near the end.

 _"And so we come to P &G, Haruhi's feeling proud…_

 _She can flaunt her prizes and her wins in front of the bored crowd…_

 _And when you're done eating your own words, please, Haruhi, take a glass…_

 _…because Gwen Tennyson is going to pour you a NICE CUP OF WHOOPASS!"_

"OOOHOHOOO!" Tarble yelped as the crowd CHEERED while Frida began to strum faster while dancing around the ring with Riley and Wendy! Veins could be seen POTRUDING from Haruhi's forehead as her fists began to clench tighter and tighter…

Haruhi needed this show to be SAVED…she needed a hero...

…

…she got some heroes…

…just not the ones she WANTED…

"BAKA RANGERS! PRESENT!" Yelled Baka Red as she hopped onto the stage, creating even MORE cheers and laughters!...and more anger in Haruhi…

"OHOHOHOOO! AHAHAHA! KARMA! GETS YOU EVERY TIME! AND THIS ISN'T EVEN ALL THE KARMA MS. SUZUMIYA DESERVES!" Iroh shouted.

The Baka Rangers…Baka Red, Baka Blue, Baka Black, Baka Yellow, and Baka Pink…all posed onstage as smoke corresponding to each color BURST forth from the stage…and then enveloped them all, causing them to choke on the smoke while running down the ramp! The Bakas run down to assist a very ANGRY Haruhi, who STILL had Frida and The 3WB dancing around her…and they slid into the ring (still coughing).

"HELLO HARUHI SUZUMI-ACK AAACK! *Cough cough*-YA! Are you in need of assistance? How much so?"

Haruhi GLARES at The Bakas…and the Mahora cosplayers continued to pose in the ring, much to Haruhi's anger. Frida continued strumming her guitar LOUDER AND LOUDER in Haruhi's ear…and the ENTIRE CROWD was just LAUGHING at her…this was supposed to be her BIG moment…her big comeback show where she amazed EVERYONE with an Emmy interview AND her Dual Titles. Instead it turned into a huge EMBARRASSMENT for her…and Kyon put a hand on her shoulder and told her to call it a show. Kazuto began instructing everyone to tear the set down…

"Ma'am?...Are you okay?...Did you hurt your head?" Baka Red asked.

…and the little thin strand holding Haruhi in place SNAPPED…

…and she SNATCHED Frida's guitar and SMASHED IT OVER BAKA RED'S HEAD! The Bakas and The 3WB looked in with wide eyes as Haruhi SCREAMED, **"GET THEM OUUUT! GET OUUUT!"** The Police began to grab the Bakas and the 3WB and escorted them out…and then she began to BREAK DOWN in the ring, SCREAMING to no one in particular off-mic, "THIS WAS MY SHOOOW! MY MOMENT! THEY RUINED IT! THEY ALL FREAKING RUINED IT! I WANTED ONE MOMENT TO SHOW OFF MY RENEWED SUCCESS AND THEY TURNED IT INTO A JOOOKE!"

"I…think she's lost it." King said. "…Well, lost MORE of it."

Haruhi then turned her attention to the crowd, looking at MAX and screaming, "YOU LITTLE TWAT, I'M GONNA KILL YOUUU! YOU SAID SHE'D BE HEEERE! WHERE IS SHE!?" Haruhi HOPPED over the ropes and THANK THE LORD that Yuki, Kazuto, Asuna, Mikuru, and Itsuki were athletic and quick enough to hop over and hold Haruhi by pulling her off the barricade…

"YOU LITTLE IDIOT! YOU BETTER HOPE YOU LIKE THE DAMN MOON WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOUUU!" Haruhi screamed…and the worst part is, due to her innate goddess abilities (that she has no idea about), Max could very well find himself randomly on the moon soon.

"EW! Don't put him on the moon, we don't want him!" Serena shouted.

"Yes, we do not want him." Said Ignignokt, the green Mooninite, behind Moon.

"Yeah his ass smells." Err, the little purple one, chimed in.

The crew threw Haruhi back into the ring, and Suzumiya held her head in PURE frustration while on her knees. Normally accustomed to getting her way, this entire thing was one big giant…Amy Schumer blockbuster…Haruhi BROKE DOWN in the ring, and the crowd did not help her out one bit.

"YOU DESERVE IT! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* YOU DESERVE IT! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*" They chanted, some saying, "YOU DESERVE MORE!"

"PACK IT UP! I hope you people are proud of yourselves. You broke our damn CHAMPION. SCREW YOU BULLIES." Vegeta said, "MORE Bullies ruining the night."

"I CAN SING YOU UNBREAKABLE!" Riley Abel shouted from the stage, and then began to sing Michael Jackson's 2001 hit "Unbreakable" as police took her to the back.

"Well folks…up next, we HOPE to have The Hardcore Title Match, but The Saints haven't corralled the Nation in yet." Tarble said. "We shall have something for you SOON though."

UNBREAKABLE BY FIREFLIGHT PLAYS TO A MASSIVE POP FROM THE CROWD!

"WHAT!?" King exclaimed.

"WHAT IS…" JR asked, "Whoever's playing this prank, it's gone too far!"

"NO WAY…SHE'S DEAD! I SAW HER HUNG!" Vegeta exclaimed, "SHE SHOULD BE HOSPITALIZED!"

 ** _Where are the people that accused me?_**

 ** _The ones who beat me down and bruised me_**

 ** _They hide just out of sight_**

 ** _Can't face me in the light_**

 ** _They'll return but I'll be stronger_**

Haruhi watched…her heavy breathing and dry sobbing slowing down for a second as she watches the stage…

…

…

…

…and no one comes out…

"Oh of course. Stop the music." Vegeta said.

"How disheartening." Iroh said.

"She was HURT. She was INJURED. Reports are saying they don't know WHEN they will release her from the hospital." JR said.

Haruhi's one moment of hope turned sour again, and she SLAMMED her head against the mat in despair…while Kyon hoped her goddess powers would work JUST so Haruhi won't go home and overwork The Brigade to take her anger out on something…and Mikuru…just made some tea to calm everyone down. Good girl.

 ** _God, I want to dream again_**

 ** _Take me where I've never been_**

 ** _I want to go there_**

 ** _This time I'm not scared_**

 ** _Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable_**

 ** _No one can touch me_**

 ** _Nothing can stop me_**

"Production should stop the music now." JR said. "It just- **OH BAH GAWD!... _OH GAAAWD…"_**

"OH LORD IT'S A WALKING DEAD ZOMBIE!" Vegeta exclaimed! The crowd behind him began to pull out shotguns, afraid for their own lives.

…Because INDEED, EMMY WAS AT PRIDE & GLORY…and she did NOT look well. She was pale…sickly…had weird splotches all over her skin…bags under her eyes…disheveled hair…and stumbled a tad. EMTs had to run out there to try and help her down the ramp, but she brushed them all off. It was as if she had JUST ESCAPED the hospital. Haruhi looked absolutely…disgusted…and almost wished for the insanity to return. Fans were too afraid to put their hands out to high-five her. They were almost SCARED she would drop unconscious any second.

"…She looks like she's in misery…" Iroh said.

"Then lets put her out of it." Vegeta said, aiming a shotgun with his legions of fans also aiming.

"She…she doesn't look well. Why is she here?" JR asked. "I'm somewhat SCARED for her…"

"This is on VKM property right now. If she drops dead, this is lawsuits on WWE." Moon said, "She has NO BUSINESS out here. It looks like she got some bad TETANUS from those cage cuts. Gross…"

The Brigade and TAO backed up as Emmy stepped onto the steel steps and made her way across the apron. Emmy steps into the ring, and then lets her music die…as fans chant, "YOU NEED MOTRIN! YOU NEED MOTRIN!"

"…Good Lord, it's like she was in an accident and DIDN'T survive…" King said.

Carly Shay(of iCarly, ACW, and GAIA fame) shouted, "SOMEONE NEEDS TO F*CKING EUTHANIZE HER!" from the crowd.

Emmy grabbed a mic from a stool, and sat atop it. The group was bunched into a corner, trying to NOT get whatever American disease she had. Emmy turned towards the super stable, and spoke…in a raspy, sore voice…

"I came here for a show…let's go." She said. She coughed a bit…then began to wheeze…then spat out some funky discolored phlegm from her throat. Mikuru couldn't take it; she bailed and went outside the ring to wait this one out. Haru nearly fainted, and Kazuto grabbed him and, with Asuna, helped carry him out the ring. Itsuki continued to smile…from OUTSIDE the ring. And Kyon said to Haruhi, "You're show...be the brave investigative journalist you are. I bet even Scourge wouldn't touch THAT."

Kyon then slid under the ropes, leaving Haruhi alone with Emmy.

"...Got your wish, Haruhi." Tarble said. "...Have...fun..."

Haruhi pulled up a stool...FAR from Emmy...and then spoke. "Er...are you dying?" She asked on the mic.

Emmy glared at Haruhi and coughed a bit. "If I was dying-*COUGH*-would I be here?..." She answered in a...not so Emmy fashion. It wasn't the polite, or even trying to be polite, tone we are accustomed to. It was more sarcastic and terse.

Haruhi was taken aback by Emmy's lack of politeness in her reply, so she tried to accustomed skin a different question..."..So you ARE sick...right? I mean you are hacking up phlegm with colors I have never seen on earth."

Emmy didn't look at Haruhi. Instead she replied, "You can say I'm sick. Sick of a lot of things."

"I meant physically." Haruhi said.

"Do you have useful questions or do I need to go get Britney Britney to conduct a REAL interview?" Emmy fired back, earning cheers and more laughs against Haruhi.

Suzumiya got out of her seat and GLARED at Emmy. "Okay you know what I have been waiting for YOUR rude ass the ENTIRE NIGHT, and I have HAD MY LIMITS TESTED with my sanity, so YOU are going to tell me just WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?-"

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!? HOW ABOUT YOU SIT DOWN AND I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED TO ME, BECAUSE I HAVE HAD A WHOOOLE LOT HAPPEN TO ME SINCE I GOT HERE!" Emmy SHOUTED at Haruhi. And it was easy to interpret that this was all metaphorical.

Haruhi sat down...not out of fear of Emmy herself, but fear of Emmy coughing on her. Emmy sat back down (avoiding several gunfire bullets that were trying to head shot her).

"What...what...is this Emmy?..." Tarble asked.

"The brain says yes the heart isn't too sure." JR said.

Emmy nodded. "Yeah...I'm sick. I'm sick. Because XX is sick. Because the place I call home and helped pioneer is sick. And when Double X is sick, I'M sick. There is so much more to what you see right now Haruhi. My mind has been going at miles per second as I lay in my hospital bed and listen to my visitors tell me about their days and careers. I try my best to interact with them but I can't say anything. Because I was once again INJURED by somebody who is JEALOUS of me...AFRAID OF ME...and WANTS ME GONE..."

Emmy gets up to walk about; she stumbles and holds her head...but she continues on. "I came into this business with a smile and a dream. I dreamt of being like the ladies I saw on TV. I saw those legends...Trish Stratus...Asui Hikaru...Mickie James...Gail Kim...Sailor Moon...Manami Toyota...and I wanted to be as strong as them...not as mean as Moon...so maybe I can replace her with Misty...Sora Takenouchi...I wanted to be somebody who was a role model to the boys and girls, somebody who could be looked up to...I wanted the fame...I wanted the glory...but most importantly...I just wanted to have fun. I wanted to ENJOY WHAT I DO. Because my mommy and daddy told me to always shoot for the stars. Dream big. And my times in...some places I shouldn't describe in public...taught me that dreams came true...and putting your mind to anything could produce wonderful results...and so I BELIEVE...I DO BELIEVE...I BELIEVE WAS OUR MOTTO...and it still is. Me, Max, and Enrique...we all believe...

...but sometimes believing isn't all you need..." She said solemnly.

Emmy turned to Haruhi. "TWO TIME CCW FEMALES CHAMPION, THERE IS NO FIRST & ONLY! TWO TIMES!' She yelled, the fire within her coming out as the crowd cheered. "I BELIEVED...and I beat Gwen...at Cataclysm...with an errant kick below the belt...I believed...and I WON...then I lost...but then I believed...and I BEAT GWEN AGAIN...DAY OF RECKONING...funny how mine was four weeks later at Enmity. But between all of that...I wanted more for us girls. We worked so hard and got so little time. So I asked for XX. And I BELIEVED...and then we got CCW Double X. And I was so ECSTATIC. I could not WAIT to debut on Episode 1 as Champ. But we all know that story. Those yellow robots played it out for you. Payne costs me the match and Gwen breaks my face in NORTH KOREA. That is like being trapped in a CAGE. THEY LEFT ME HURT IN A COUNTRY WHERE 3/4 OF THE POPULATION DOESN'T EVEN HAVE INTERNET! I BELIEVED AT ENMITY...and I lost...I ALMOST WON IT...I HAD IT WON...and you ALL KNOW THIS..." Emmy said, "If you, for a MOMENT, believe Enmity was my fault...you drink more of Gwen's Kool-Aid than Gwen HERSELF. Because even when she SLEEPS, Gwen knows I had her BEAT. But Zoe Payne...I Believed I would come back and make her pay for what she did to me...

...and I came back...and I DID COST HER THE XX 14 MATCH...and then I beat her at Nevermore...I BELIEVED there...and I did win...through...unsavory means. Yes it was a No DQ Match...it was UNSANCTIONED...but I won through BLINDING her. I disabled her. I used a cruel tactic that a maniac like Muta would use...and I won. BARELY...and then The CAGE...War Games on steroids...and me...Reggie...Annie...all our friends and family...we BELIEVED we would beat The END...

...and we lost. And I got hurt...injured...put BACK on the shelf like post-Enmity. Zoe Payne once again cost me time in my career...*COUGH COUGH*..."

Emmy stood in the middle of the ring...looking down...no emotion on her face right now...then said...

"...The bad guy won."

"...Oh no, the bad guy sometimes wins everyone." Emmy said, her voice wavering. "The bad guy...or girl in this case...CAN win. Never for a second THINK that Joker could never have FROZE CLAUDE HIMSELF and took Mask and Jessica. Never even THINK that Blue or Gary could have killed each other. NEVER EVER EVER THINK that I AM JOHN CENA! I hear people say it all the time, 'Emmy Cena this' 'Emmy Cena that', **JOHN CENA HASN'T BEEN THROUGH HALF THE JUNK I'VE BEEN THROUGH!** "

That POWERFUL statement from Emmy (and the fact that it got on Cena) got her even more cheers as she paced around.

"I have SUFFERED FOR DOUBLE X...I have BLED for Double X...I have NEARLY ENDED MY CAREER for Double X...all so I could see people like Emily Elizabeth get to be in the draftee showcase without having to worry about some JEALOUS GIRLS WAY OLDER THAN ME BREAKING HER ARM BECAUSE I ENDORSED HER! I wanted a Double X where no one has to worry about BEING IMPALED ON A SWORD OR SCREWED OUT OF TITLE MATCHES DUE TO SOME INSECURE GODDESS COMPLEX! A Double X where commentators don't have to WATCH WHAT THEY SAY lest they get STABBED or forced to drink some girl's menstruations! A Double X where MANAGEMENT DOESN'T NEED TO WORRY! Was that too hard to ask for?...Was that too much too believe in?..."

"ALL THAT HAPPENED BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO WEAK TO DO WHAT WAS TRULY NECESSARY!" Carly shouted from the crowd.

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE, CARLY SHAY, THE ONLY REASON PEOPLE PAY ATTENTION TO YOU NOW IS BECAUSE YOU RIDE AND DINE WITH ONE OF THE BIGGEST EGOS EVER, YOU AND YOUR HORSE WOMEN AND THAT TRAITOROUS PIG AELITA CAN KEEP YOUR STUPID MOUTHS SHUT!" Emmy shouted, QUITE peeved at Carly's outburst while the crowd ragged on Carly. "Your mouth doesn't need to be open unless DRAKE PARKER tells you to open it!"

The crowd goes "OOOOOOOOH..." at Carly as Emmy continues her...speech...

"And of course...in that room I had to LISTEN to all my friends and family tell me about what happened AFTER I was rushed to the hospital. So SUCCESSFUL when I last saw them! Charlie Brown BELIEVED and was Toon Champion! And now? He has to FIGHT for his Belt back in a crowd of 13 people because his best friend BETRAYED him...he lost it to some PRINCE OF NOTHING BUT SPACE DUST..." The crowd goes "Ooooh..." at that one to Vegeta, "He has a boss who thinks he's nothing good except for comic relief! He BELIEVED...and...he got Superstar of the Year...but not even some stupid GESTURE from Lucy can fix what he LOST..."

"Asui is NCW Tag Team Champion for the females! She BELIEVED...and she got her career back on track...until Lucy ONCE AGAIN sticks her nose into business she has NO REASON BEING IN BECAUSE SHE'LL NEVER STOP UNTIL SOMEBODY IS AS INSECURE AS HER! She could be a DOUBLE Champion. She could have MADE MORE HISTORY..."

"And my brother...and my best friend...they BELIEVED...and they won The Tag Titles...but they KEPT believing...and they believed so hard...they probably believed harder than ME...and what do they get? They get fireworks exploding on my brother from GWEN of all people. They lose their Belts because OF SPORTACUS. I instilled that phrase into them...I gave them 'I Believe'...not for a gimmick or a t-shirt...I didn't want the world to MARKET it. All I wanted was for my friends and family to feel inspired."

Emmy walks around and walks near Haruhi...who sort of...cringes in the corner..."...and of course...JUST believing...it doesn't work..."

The crowd boos Emmy stating THAT and then chants, "WE BELIEVE! WE BELIEVE!"

"...by itself..."

Emmy walks closer to Haruhi. "...People like you Haruhi...you make believing HARD. Oh of course. YOU have a goddess complex too. And if I expounded on that, your Brigade and friends would no doubt rip into me. But you think the world owes you everything...just like Gwen..just like Lucy...just like Bella...just like Vegeta...just like DLP...just like Moon...Horsewomen...Vince McMahon...I can go ON AND ON because The FWM is filled with entitled JERKS like you. You have jerks like HABIT who just want to fling mud everywhere, but entitle jerks inhabit this place far too much. FAR too many of them. Guys who think it is either THEIR way or NO WAY...there is NO in-between. And people like you always make it hard for us hard workers to believe because YOU can't believe that somebody else is working hard to earn what you have...and working harder to get even more. I worked my BUTT OFF with Reggie to become talented. I was a ZERO when I came here. Because of my _swami_ , I was a hero. And I inspired LITTLE KIDS. And I gave them a smile and told them you can beat back the bad guys with a positive attitude! I BELIEVE!"

Emmy gets closer to Haruhi...and not wanting to get sick, Haruhi begins to crouch in the corner as Emmy gets closer. "But I learned the hard way...people like you, Haruhi...your ilk...they won't stop because jealousy is a monster that always comes back. Like what I have, it is a sickness that won't go away until somebody DOES something about it. It isn't like a monster heel...just wait a while and it goes away. People like you...VIRUSES...ALWAYS stick around to infect the world. And there needs to be a doctor for people like you...a medicine...a shot...a pill...a drug...a SOLUTION...*RIGHT IN HARUHI'S FACE* PEOPLE LIKE YOU NEED TO BE DEALT WITH ANOTHER WAY BESIDES JUST TRYING TO BEAT THEM..."

Emmy was BREATHING in Haruhi's face...and Haruhi feared EVERY germ that may have traveled airborne. "...I can't handle you...I can't handle Vegeta...or The Horsewomen...or VKM...or even DLP...but The END?...Gwen?...I can put a PERMANENT end to their disease that they spread around Double X..."

Emmy backed away from Haruhi, who was not sure how long she could hold her breath to keep the germs from coming in.

"I thought I could beat evil with a smile and positivity." Emmy said as she continued to back up, seeing something rise up. "...I DO still believe. Make no mistake about that. But it seems I need to try something new. An ruptured eye for a ruptured eye...a chipped tooth for a chipped tooth...not even this Double X Gwen Red Alert challenge can work on its own...not without some WORK...I have to fix this Haruhi. WE ALL need to fix these...VIRUSES...like you. Because people like you never change. So it's time I change. ...I know as long as Double X is sick, I'll be sick...so I need to change some things there...and myself...in order to combat it. I'll save XX. Regular Emmy will be back some day...but for now...I have a mantle to take up."

Emmy hops out of the ring, leaving a VERY confused crowd...who then begin cheering VERY VERY LOUD...all the while a nervous Haruhi tries to stand up in the corner.

Haruhi is on her feet...

"...By the way..." Emmy said, turning around, "I can't handle you...but SHE can."

Haruhi looked around AND GETS PULLED OUT OF THE RING BY HER FEET FROM OLDER GWEN!

"OH GOOD LORD GWEN TENNYSON AROSE FROM UNDER THE RING!" JR exclaimed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!? SHE'S GOING TO GET ARRESTED DAMMIT!'" Vegeta shouted.

Gwen is LAYING INTO HARUHI'S FACE, but Asuna and Yuki PULL Gwen off, allowing Haruhi to run right over the barricade and BOOK IT into the crowd!

"Haruhi RUNNING AWAY, like a COWARD! Both Belts in hand, but DAMN if Haruhi is NOT SOME KIND OF SLIPPERY SNAKE!" JR exclaimed.

Gwen DECKS Asuna and Yuki in the face, and then runs, HURDLING over the barricade and running up the steps to get to Haruhi!

"GWEN! GIVING CHASE TO SUZUMIYA, GWEN TEN IS CHASING HER UP THE STEPS!" Iron shouted.

"POLICE! STEELPORT, GET OUT HERE!" Vegeta exclaimed. "HELP! HELP! MAD TENNYSON ON THE LOOSE! THEY KILL PEOPLE WHEN THEY GET PISSY!"

Haruhi stops running up the steps and tries banging on the booth doors, for whatever stars were in the booths to open the door and let her in...BUT GWEN GRABS HARUHI BY HER HAIR AND DRAGS HER AWAY BEFORE SLAMMING HER HEAD RIGHT INTO ! "YOU LIKE PRETENDING TO HAVE CONCUSSIONS!? HUH!?" Haruhi pulls her away the door and KICKS her right in the head to send her to her back! Haruhi tries to crawl away...and ends up RIGHT at a dead end...no railings...just Haruhi looking down at a setup of wires, cameras, and other misc. items on two sets of table 25 feet below.

"Haruhi NOWHERE TO RUN...NOWHERE TO HIDE FROM GWEN'S WRATH!" JR shouted.

"NO, HEY, SOMEBODY HELP PLEASE!" Moon pleaded.

Gwen yanks Haruhi to her feet, and EYES that 25 feet drop...AND IT IS TIME FOR HARUHI TO DROP DOWN...

...BUT THEN STEELPORT POLICE FINALLY SWARM GWEN AND RIP HER AWAY FROM HARUHI TO MASSIVE BOOS!

"HAHA! YES! ICE CUBE WAS WRONG! BLESS THE POLICE!" Vegetables exclaimed.

"GWEN TEN TACKLED, AND NOW THE POLICE ARE READING HER HER MIRANDA RIGHTS!" Jim Ross exclaimed, "Gwen Tennyson! They CUFFED HER! Gwen Ten is going DIRECTLY TO JAIL!"

SPD (Emergency) pick Gwen up and hold her arms behind her back, fully cuffed! They begin leading her towards the exit, taking her to jail for breaking the restraining order.

"PHEW...they SAVED someone from some damn Tennyson piss rage! They could have saved Autolycus, Jonathan, Gordon, and Paige...but those four weren't as SMART as our Women's Champion." Vegeta said.

"After her night she does NOT deserve anymore than what she got." Moon groaned.

Gwen is being led through the front door, receiving cheers from the crowd and...for some reason...NWA's "F*** The Police" playing.

 **DISCLAIMER: WWE NOR THIS AUTHOR ENDORSE THIS SONG; WE LOVE ALL OUR POLICE**

Haruhi gets up...and holds up her Championships in celebration on the ledge. She watched Gwen go away due to law enforcement, and then said, "UP YOURS EMMY! YOU PRETENTIOUS PRICK!"

...

...

...

 _BUT HARUHI DOESN'T NOTICE KATARA, HAIR FLOWING FREELY, STANDING RIGHT BEHIND HER...!_

"KATARA! OH GOODNESS KATARA!' Tarble shouted.

"WE ALL FORGOT SHE GOT SCREWED OVER AT FALLOUT AS WELL!" Iroh sbouted. "HARUHI WON'T EVEN ACKNOWLEDGE HER EXISTENCE!"

"NO! WHO IS SHE!? SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE HERE!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Haruhi lowers her Belts and turns around to hear, "YOU'RE GONNA REMEMBER WHO I AM!" **AND GETS A SPINNING HEEL KICK!**

 **"HEEL KICK OH BAH GAAAAAAAAAWD!" JR SCREAMED...**

 _ **...AS HARUHI SUZUMIYA FALLS 25 FEET OFF THE LEDGE THROUGH THE CLUTTERED TABLES BELOW! NO GIVE! SHE HITS THEM SPLAT!**_

 _ **"GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY!" JR exclaimed.**_

 _ **"KATARA YOU WALLFLOWER WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO!?" Moon screamed.**_

 _ **"KATARA JUST SENT HARUHI ON A KARMIC TRIP! KARMA! GETS YOU EVERY TIME!" Iron shouted as Katara backed up from the ledge!**_

Haruhi lies motionless on the tables and junk for a few seconds...but then starts slowly moving her arms...

"And Suzumiya...wait...Katara...Nooo NO NO NO YOU PROVED YOUR POINT KATARA PLEASE STOP!" Moon pleaded.

"KATARA...KATARA,.MY GOD IN HEAVEN, SHE'S RUNNING FOR IT!" JR shouted.

Haruhi tries sitting up _**BUT KATARA JUMPS FROM THE SAME 25 FEET HIGH LEDGE AND DIVES TO LEG DROP HARUHI THROUGH THE TABLE, SMASHING THROUGH THE MONITORS AND THE WIRES!**_

 _ **"OH GAWD! GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY! GOOD GOD, SHE PUT HER BODY AND SOUL ON THE LINE FOR A MOMENT TO MAKE EVERYONE REMEMBER HER, AND BAH GAWD EVERYONE IS GONNA REMEMBER THE DAN WATER WARRIOR!" JR SCREAMED!**_

 _ **"HARUHI! HARUHI! OH CRAP I THINK THAT BITCH JUST BROKE OUT CHAMPION!" Vegeta pulled at his hair.**_

 _ **"KATARA YOU ARE PURE SCUM! SCUM! HOW DARE A NOBODY LIKE YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS! HIS ISN'T FAIR!" Moon exclaimed.**_

 _ **"EMMY SPOKE SOME TRUTH! YOU GOTTA TREAT YOUR ISSUES WITH SOME ADDED SPICE BEFORE THEY GET THE MESSAGE! AND HARUHI...IF HER HEAD WASN'T RINGING SUNDAY, HER WHOLE BODY'S SINGING THE BLUES TONIGHT!" Iroh exclaimed.**_

BOTH GIRLS WERE KO'D...and Haruhi got the WORST OF IT...Katara TWITCHED...and SHE managed to roll off of Haruhi raises a fist...but Haruhi is just lying in the rubble Katara put her through...and the crowd was FIRMLY WITH KATARA (some Haruhism followers booed but they were drowned out) with chants to Haruhi such as, "YOU DESERVE THIS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* YOU DESERVE THIS! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*"

(Commercial)

BUY LOTSA MUSIC RECORDS AND STUFF

(Commercial End)

We come back...and Tarble introduces us.

"Hello welcome back to..." Tarble stops...as he gets some news in his ear...

"Hold on..." Tarble said. The cameras switched back to commentary and the others were looking at Tarble.

"What Tarble?" Moon asked.

"...Hold on folks we need to go to the backstage parking lot, something is happening! Cars are flying in!" Tarble exclaimed.

"What?" King exclaimed.

And just as Tarble explained, there were INDEED cars ZOOMING into the garage! Purple saints cars were FILLING the garage as a Cadillac led them all towards the door! The Nation SWERVED and the car spun around before landing RIGHT at the door. All five of them hopped out the car and began to run inside, and The Boss appeared crowd of Saints with a smirk and crossed arms.

"ALRIGHT SAINTS, I WANT THE ENTIRE ARENA SURROUNDED! THERE IS NO WAY OUT FOR THE NATION! WE GONNA HAVE OURSELVES SOME HARDCORE VIOLENCE!" He exclaimed as Shaundi led more people to the front!

"The Saints have the arena SURROUNDED!" JR exclaimed as we follow The Nation to the front of the arena, where SAINTS are waiting in front of the doors!

"TRAPPED! CAGED!" Table exclaimed. "The Nation are STUCK IN HERE..."

"This is just WHAT THEY DO to our homies! They treat us like animals inside of a cage! I ain't down with that,.dawg!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"'Us'!? Sir, have you forgotten you're an extraterrestrial?" JR asked him.

"Yeah, and Frieza treated us Saiyans bad!" Vegetables exclaimed.

The Nation ran down the hall of the main lobby in the arena, looking for ANYWAY out...vents, sewers, obscure windows...

...but they're cut off at the pass by PSYMON STARK carrying a board with a nail on it. "OH LITTLE PIIIGS...?"

The Nation PANICKED...Dynamite wanted to fight, but Huey directed the team over to another path...where Spin the Hedgehog swing a barbwire BAT around like a mad man! "STOP ME I'M WILD!" He shouted as he ran for Riley! Huey yanked his brother away from Spin and they to ANOTHER path...

...and SENJI was there with a steel chair. "...Wanna try to get by me?" He asked...and The Nation BOOKED it towards another path...

...BUT VERCETTI WAS WEARING DUAL BRASS KNUCKLES...and he said NOTHING...he just let the brass clanging against each other do the talking. The Nation was TRAPPED...

"QUICK..." Huey said, leading the team through the backstage, "Let's head to a room! Just lock ourselves inside and our ourselves! Fight to the ABSOLUTE DEATH..."

"Good GRIEF they would rather DIE than defend The Belt?" JR asked.

"So much for passive resistance!" King said.

"All about RETALIATION! THEY attacked them first! They kept harassing them! Only fitting they fight back, since they ARE allowed to by law!" Vegeta said.

"And they are OBLIGATED to defend that Belt...by LAW." Iroh pointed out.

Huey moves the team into the room, and he runs in! Riley runs to the door, and GETS GRABBED...

...

...BY A SOAKING WET MAX GOOF!

"WHAT!?" King shouted.

"OH GAWD! THE HARDCORE ANIMALS!" Tarble exclaimed. "THEY'RE ALIVE!"

Huey looked back to see Max holding Riley AND GETS PUSHED INTO THE ROOM BY CONKER BEFORE CRASH SLAMS THE DOOR SHUT...leaving little Riley ALL ALONE...

"...So...like...being a jackass, Riley?..." Conker asked, "Like interfering in my matches...?...LIKE COSTING ME MY LIFE'S WORK!?"

Riley tried to back up, but CRASH was behind him.

"Me have to hear you talk trash about name and friends...ME NO LIKE NOT BEING ABLE TO DO ANYTHING UNTIL NOW..."

Riley backed up in another direction...and bumped into Max.

"So kid...what WE'RE gonna do is simple...we're gonna let you go..."

The boos came in from the crowd...as Riley raised an eyebrow while backing into Crash and Conker.

"We'll kick your ass next week. For now? They get a turn!" Conker smiled before PUSHED Riley over into SENJI'S HANDS.

"Why thank you squirrel." Senji nodded BEFORE PUNCHING RILEY! AND THEN PSYMON PUNCHES HIM! AND THEN SPIN PUNCHES HIM! AND THEN VERCETTI PUNCHES HIM! THE FOUR HARDCORE HEROES GOING TO TOWN ON RILEY!

"IT'S A BRAWL FOR ALL! EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF...TO GET A PIECE OF RILEY FREEMAN!" Tarble shouted.

SENJI RIPS THE BELT FROM RILEY'S HANDS...and he hands it to an official, who races down the hall to get to the ring and hang the Belt up!

"OFFICIAL RUNNING DOWN THE RAMP AND GETTING THE BELT UP! YES! YES DO IT! WE HAVE A MATCH AFTER ALL!" JR exclaimed.

Spin SLAMS tray over Riley's head...Senji THROWS him over a table...Riley gets up and gets CLOCKED with a cowbell...and Vercetti POUNDS his face with Brass Knuckles! And they are leading Riley down the hall...and then PSYMON picks him up and puts him on his shoulders...

...and then starts CARRYING RILEY all the way past the gorilla position and right into the arena itself! Freeman squirms, trying to break free of the grasp of Stark...and Senji runs and SUPERMAN PUNCHES RILEY! Then the poor boy is dazed and he holds his head as they go down the ramp, nearing the ring.

"NO! THIS IS BARBARIC! THIS IS RACISM! THIS IS-"

"A CONTRACT BEING FULFILLED LEGALLY." King interrupted Vegeta.

"Riley has to finally defend his Hardcore Title...and the Champ has been THROWN in the ring! The Belt is RAISED!" JR exclaimed. "The Animals are watching over The Nation! The Saints have the place surrounded! THERE ARE NO MORE AVENUES RILEY CAN ESCAPE! HE HAS TO FIGHT FOR HIS DAMN TITLE!" Jim Ross exclaimed as Senji, Spin, Psymon, and Vercetti all got into the ring and surrounded Riley...

That bell rings, and Riley turns around RIGHT into an Uppercut from Psymon Stark…and then Senji UPPERCUTS Riley…Spin KICKS Riley in the gut…and Tommy Double Underhooks the arms and Double Arm DDTs Riley onto the mat!

"And ALREADY they've double teamed our Champion!" Tarble exclaimed. "Riley's taking a mat nap!"

"It's all a damn conspiracy to take our Titles, dammit! This is all Duke's fault for putting our Belts up!" Vegeta exclaimed. "We shouldn't have to do this! We shouldn't have to give these undeserving BULLIES any shots at our Gold!"

"Well regardless of all that, it seems they all are going to go for that Title right now!" JR exclaimed.

Tommy Vercetti exits the ring to go under the ring for a ladder. Senji sees Tommy and exits the ring, and NOW they all fight each other! Senji beats on the back of Tommy, and then clubs on his back a bit more before throwing him into the barricade. But Senji throws another punch, and Tommy blocks it and sends another fist to the face of Senji! In the ring, Spin throws multiple punches to the gut of Psymon, who takes a few with little issue and pushes Spin to the ropes. Spin comes back to get a LIFT onto Psymon's shoulders! Psymonizer (F5) gets spun, and yet Spin uses that momentum to counter the Psymonizer into a Headscissors and a Headscissors Driver into the mat! And Tommy, after a final punch to the face to Senji, finally pushes the ladder into the ring and slides in.

"Tommy Vercetti, ladder in hand, and remember folks that Claude Speed himself was a Toon Hardcore Champion and took it to XCW." Tarble said, "Space Ghost and that anonymous GM would be excited to see XCW take The Title AGAIN."

"XCW's owner better keep wishing then. Riley needs to get the hell up! Nation or NO Nation…Riley HAS NO CHOICE but to win this!" Moon said.

Senji gets on the apron, and Spin backs into the ropes for a run, but Senji pulls the ropes down and sends Spin FLYING over the top! The chinchilla lands on his back, and Senji smirks as he enters the ring and gets a KNEE to the face from Vercetti before he is pulled through and given a Hangman's DDT onto the ladder! Tommy the kicks Senji out of the ring and he sets the ladder up. Vercetti begins the climb…but Psymon, having a grip on Tommy's legs now, pulls him down. Tommy wobbles as he lands on his feet, and Psymon BIG BOOTS him right into his own ladder! Tommy knocks the steel onto the ropes, and Psymon catches the stumbling gangster and runs to SLAM him back first onto the leaning ladder with an Oklahoma Slam! And now Psymon was in control of the match.

"Oh no, this NUTJOB." Vegeta said.

"This guy has so many screws loose, a mechanic can't even fix him." King said.

"YOU'RE SO CRAZY! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*" The crowd chanted…to which Psymon replied, "I AM? NEVER NOTICED!" He sets the ladder up…and Riley DROPKICKS the ladder into his face! The Champion stumbles about, up from his recent beatdown, and still runs the ropes, springboards, and kicks Psymon-BUT GETS HIS LEG CAUGHT!...And Riley hops on one foot, trying to gain some balance, BUT GETS A LIFT AND A NEAR DEATH EXPERIENCE HEAD FIRST INTO THE LADDER! And THAT…well folks, we got color already! Riley got a nasty cut over his eye from that one, and Psymon yanks Riley off the ladder and throws him outside. He turns RIGHT INTO A CHAIR TO THE GUT! All from Kiyomasa! Senji throws the chair down, exclaims, "I LOVE THIS STUFF!", and gets on one knee and Uppercuts Psymon before nailing The Crow Claws (Double Underhook Impaler DDT) right onto the chair!

"Senji with his own chair and takedown to Psymon! And outside the ring, Spin gets a HUGE right hand from Vercetti! But now they see SENJI climbing up the ladder!" Moon said, "Riley saved the match from Psymon…or at least stalled…"

"Just admit it, he's a non-factor." Tarble said, "He HAS to win but he isn't making the effort. And now Spin and Tommy in the ring, and Senji getting the highest in the match so far, in the middle nearing the top."

Senji reaches upward…and continues to climb…and TOMMY actually grabs onto the former officer and begins pulling him off the ladder…and onto his own shoulders! Tommy, holding Senji up, has an Electric Chair hold PERFECT FOR A DOOMSDAY CROSSBODY FROM SPIN! Senji gets taken back down, and Tommy grabs Spin from behind as HE gets up and Rear Mat Slams him. Tommy sees Psymon getting up, and he grabs the chair from earlier and BEANS the seat right at Psymon's head to take him down! Psymon…goes down…but gets RIGHT back onto his knees and exclaims, "DO IT AGAIN…"…which just REALLY weirds out Tommy. "The HELL is your problem?!" Vercetti yelled before KICKING the face of Psymon…who STILL acted as if he felt nothing! "COME ON. GRANDMA STARK HITS HARDER!"…and so Tommy simply nodded…dug in his pocket…and pulled out BRASS KNUCKLES…and DECKS Psymon in the forehead! The Crazy Horse goes down finally, and Tommy breathes a sigh of relief before setting the ladder up. He grabs it…and turns to set it u-PSYMON SITS RIGHT BACK UP UNDERTAKER STYLE TO JUMPSCARE TOMMY! Vercetti jumps back, dropping his ladder and then screaming, "YOU ASSHOLE!" before he lifts the ladder. He reels back and DRIVES the ladder right in-between the eyes of Psymon!

"The hell is this guy's issue?" Moon exclaimed.

"He's an UTTER LUNATIC." Vegeta exclaimed. "He just sat there to GET BEATEN UP! IDIOT!"

"Intimidation goes a long way in winning a match. Show no aversion to pain and no fear, especially in a match with hardcore fellows such as these…" Iroh said, "…this could be Psymon's big moment. Even Riley has won Titles. Psymon is the only person in this match to never win a Title. There is no hardcore Title in CCW unlike WWE, UWE, ACW, UCA, XCW, and the like. He has to work even HARDER to get noticed and get his name out there."

"Well after the Moby Jones match you would think he could get there." JR said, "But Ben somewhat derailed his momentum when he put him on the shelf for a while-OH! Senji back in this match with a BAT!"

Senji WHACKS the stomach of Psymon on the ground to keep him down, and then charges at Vercetti on the ladder! He WHACKS the back of his knees, and Tommy starts to buckle under the pain…so Senji climbs up…and he grabs Tommy from behind while climbing up…and he starts pulling Tommy off, who is only keeping on the ladder by his hands…and SPIN springboards off the ropes from the apron and SUNSET FLIP POWERBOMBS SENJI WHILE SENJI GERMAN SUPLEXES TOMY RIGHT OVER THE ROPES! And Tommy CRASHES onto the outside, and Spin gets up, holding his head. Psymon slowly sits up, his head leaking blood from the multiple hits he took from Tommy earlier, and Spin runs and Cannonballs himself right into Psymon to take him down! The hedgehog looks around…and NOTHING is deterring him…and he begins to climb the ladder!

"Spin climbing the ladder, and this hardcore world has been his home since his rookie years! Helped create The NJPW Deathmatch Title in Japan!" JR exclaimed.

"You old coot you can't mention NJPW here!" Vegeta exclaimed, "And who cares if he did? This is WWE! Nobody here cares for that Deathmatch Division!"

"Nobody? Because I know SOMEBODY who may, the man standing up right now!" Tarble exclaimed as Senji got up!

Kiyomasa starts to climb to the top, ready to meet Spin there to fight over that Hardcore Title! Spin looks down at Senji and says, "Let us fight grasshopper!". Senji raises a very confused eyebrow…and the brief confusion allows Spin to raise an elbow and SMASH it onto the head of Senji! The Crow takes the hit, and he simply responds with a gut punch. Spin loses a bit of air, and this gives Senji enough time to SLAM Spin's head onto the ladder. The Deathmatch legend is woozy off the slam. And the Deathmatch successor holds the neck of Spin and turns around. Senji measures his next fall…and falls down a couple steps but manages to stay on AS HE GIVES SPIN A STUNNER RIGHT ON THE LADDER!

"OOMPH! Stunner RIGHT ON the ladder!" JR exclaimed, "And Spin's neck gets bent back in a way I doubt his neck SHOULD be bent!"

"Spin goes RIGHT off the ladder, RIGHT INTO THE ARMS OF STARK!" Iroh said,"And The Crazy Horse has finally awoken!"

The dog looks slowly at Psymon, who was already staring creepily at Spin. Upon seeing Psymon's face, Spin looks towards the camera and gulped…and Senji began trying to pull the Belt down…and Psymon RAMS Spin back first into the ladder, and it FALLS OVER, but Senji keeps hold of The Belt! He's dangling above the ring, but Psymon just doesn't LIKE Senji hanging on. The former AWF Hardcore Champion tries to unhook the Belt…

…BUT PSYMON THROWS SPIN WITH THE GREATEST OF EASE AT THE UNGUUARDED GONADS OF SENJI, AND THAT JUST MAKES HIM LET GO!

"WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE…" JR repeated himself out of pure CONFUSION, "The HELL was THAT?"

"Like I KNOW! Psymon just LAWN DARTED Senji in the Kiyomasas with Spin?" King replied.

The crowd is both laughing AND in awe of what they just saw. "THAT WAS AWESOME! THAT WAS AWESOME!" They chanted…while Senji holds his mid-section and Spin holds his head and questions life. Psymon ROOOARS…and he sets the ladder back up. He picks up Senji and throws him out the ring…and then throws Spin out the ring. Psymon yells, "THIS IS THE MOMENT SSX WINS THE WORLD!". A very coherent thought from Psymon…and a thought many in the crowd can get behind!

"Very true, SSX has not won a Title in this business yet." Tarble said, "Payne, Moby, Griff, Beltless. HE can become the first RIGHT HERE if he can climb up."

"Yeah well they'll CONTINUE to be Titleless." Vegeta said, "But where the HELL is Riley?"

Riley was still writhing outside after what Psymon did to him. And Psymon was moving up the ladder…but Tommy Vercetti was on the apron with ANOTHER ladder. And he pushed it through the ropes and stuck it through a rung from the set up ladder. Now with a makeshift walkway, The Harwood Butcher hops on and walks across it to meet Psymon. Stark sees Tommy, and he begins to reach for The Belt…and Psymon grabs onto the strap, but Tommy makes it to Stark and DECKS him in the jaw with the brass knuckles! Stark stumbles on the ladder, and outside of the ring…Spin and Senji could be seen making a very…deadly looking contraption.

"The hell are those two doing?" Vegeta asked.

"Looks like they're…building something." Tarble said.

Senji had stacked two tables, one on top of the other, and Spin decided it would be nice to wrap barbwire around it. The two were practically home decorating. "It needs some GLASS!" Spin said, dumping glass all over the table. Where did he get the glass? Home Depot. …Don't ask. Senji wondered it if was good…all the while Spin was TAPING C4 TO THE TABLE!

"WHAT IS THAAAT!?" Vegeta raged.

"THESE PEOPLE NEED TO BE LOCKED UP!" Moon exclaimed.

Tommy then proceeded to nail SEVERAL more rights to the face of Psymon with the brass knuckles, and Psymon TRIED to hang on as much as he could, which frustrated the gangster! He even shouted "I DIDN'T KNOW BRASS FELT LIKE THIS! I THOUGHT IT'D FEEL MORE EUPHORIC!" but Tommy nailed a FINAL shot to the skull, which sent Psymon off the ladder and to the mat below! Tommy then looked up from on top of the ladder bridgeway, and smirked as he reached for the belt...

...

...he had a HOLD of the belt!

"VERCETTI! OH LORD PLEASE NO NOT HIM!" Vegeta cried.

...

...

...SENJI SLIDES IN AND CLIMBS UP THE LADDER, NAILING TOMMY WITH A RIGHT AS HE HAD SEEN HIM GOING FOR IT!

"Kiyomasa saving the match, finally back in the ring and wanting REVENGE for the Spin missile!" JR said.

Senji nailed several rights to the skull of Tommy, but Tommy DECKED him with the brass knuckles, knocking him off the ladder! Tommy AGAIN reached for the belt...but Senji GRABBED the leg of Tommy! Tommy tried kicking him off, but Senji wouldn't let go and got up on the walkway, pulling him down the ladder! Tommy began BLASTING Senji repeatedly with the brass knuckles, wanting him gone!

...

...

...BUT HE DIDN'T NOTICE SPIN CLIMBING THE LADDER ON THE OPPOSITE AS A RESULT!

"AND HERE COMES THE HEDGEHOG! THE DEATHMATCH ICON THAT SENJI KNOWS WELL!" Exclaimed Tarble.

Spin reached the top of the ladder, and REACHED for the belt! HE HAS A HOLD OF IT! HE LOOKS TO UNHOOK IT!

...

...

...but Tommy saw Spin at the LAST SECOND, climbed up to the top, and GAVE HIM THE HARDEST right he could muster with the brass knuckles! Spin went still from the shot and muttered "Bye-bye" before falling off the ladder to the mat with a SPLAT! Tommy sighed in relief at stopping that...

...

...

...

...BUT THAT ALLOWED SENJI, BUSTED OPEN FROM THE BRASS KNUCKLES, TO CLIMB UP FROM BEHIND AND LIFT HIM INTO AN ARGENTINE RACK...

...

...

...

...AND GIVES HIM AN INVISIBLE BLACK OFF THE LADDER!

"INVISIBLE BLACK, THAT ARGENTINE RACK OFF THE LADDER, SENJI SENDING TOMMY TO HIS OWN HELL!" JR exclaimed.

Tommy rolled out of the ring, laid out, as the crowd went wild at this, and Senji grinned and said "Dead-Center" before slowly getting to his feet. He then went over to the ladder, and climbed up the rungs. He reached the top...

...

...

...reached for the belt...

...

...

...

...he GRASPED IT and began UNHOOKING...

...

...

...

...SPIN, DAZED AND ALL, CLIMBED UP THE LADDER AND LATCHED ONTO SENJI FROM BEHIND IN A SLEEPER HOLD!

"AND SPIN! SPIN FROM BEHIND SENJI!" Shouted Tarble. "SLEEPER! TRYING TO WEAR SENJI OUT!'

Senji's eyes went wide as Spin wrenched on the hold, and Senji tried pulling the Deathmatch Icon off of him, but Spin said "NO GRASSHOPPER! NOT TODAY!" Senji growled, but was starting to fade as he slowly slumped down the ladder. He knew he had to act fast...so he pulled back...and rammed forward, causing Spin's head to hit the TOP RUNG of the ladder AGAIN! Spin was even MORE dazed now as he was seeing little Tammy and Asuis dance around his head, and this allowed Senji to change Spin's positioning on his back...until he was in an ARGENTINE RACK...

...

...Spin STRUGGLED, however, not wanting to go down just yet! Spin writhed and Senji tried to hold onto him, but the hedgehog managed to get his feet on the other side of the ladder, and pulled himself off Senji's shoulder onto it! Senji cursed and turned to Spin BUT GOT A KO ELBOW TO THE FACE! Senji was dazed on the ladder, practically out of it as he hanged off by his hands...and Spin shouted "LEROY JEEENNKIIINNNSSS!"

...

...

...

...AND SLINGSHOTTED HIMSELF OVER THE TOP OF THE LADDER AND SPEARED SENJI OFF IT TO THE MAT!

"THAT DEATH DEFYING MEERKAT HAS DONE IT AGAIN!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"SPIN! Spin CLIMBING THE LADDER...HE HAS GO AND CLIMB..." Iroh said. "NOBODY IS UP! HE CAN MAKE HISTORY!"

"RILEEEY! GET OUT HEEERE!" Vegeta shouted.

Senji was laid out, and the crowd went CRAZY, chanting "SPIN! SPIN! SPIN!" and the Deathmatch Icon slowly stumbled up to his feet, still dazed from the shots to the head earlier. Spin grasped the rungs...and SLOWLY began the trek to huge cheers...Spin climbed up step by step...he reached the top...

...

...

...he reached out a hand...

...

...

...

...he GRASPED the belt...

...

...

...

...he began UNHOOKING IT...

...

...

...

...

...

"I'M GONNA WIN! I'M ACTUALLY GONNA WIN!" Spin cheered!

...

...

...

...

...

...until he went into his signature plainface as he saw PSYMON STARK staring him in the face on the other side of the ladder creepily.

"...I'm not gonna win, am I?" Spin asked.

"...NOPE!" Psymon answered.

"...You're gonna throw me off this ladder now, aren't you?" Spin asked.

"...YEP!" Psymon answered.

"...This is gonna hurt like hell, won't it?" Spin asked.

"...IF IT WON'T, THEN WHY ARE WE HERE DOING THIS TO EACH OTHER?!" Psymon answered.

"...GOOD POINT! Spin replied...

...

...

...AS PSYMON LIFTED HIM ONTO HIS SHOULDERS...

...

...

...

...AND PSYMONIZED SPIN OFF THE LADDER AND THROUGH THE LADDER WALKWAY BELOW THEM!

"GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY! PSYMONIZER! SPIN IS DOWN! ONLY PSYMON IS ALIVE! THE MATCH MAY FINALLY HAVE THE WINNER! PSYMON STARK MAY FINALLY WIN HIS FIRST EVER TITLE!" JR shouted.

"NO DAMMIT! NO!" Moon said, "MIRACLE! WE NEED A MIRACLE PLEASE! WE CAN'T LOSE ANOTHER BELT! WE MAY NOT GET IT BACK THIS TIME!"

Spin wasn't moving in the ladder remains below, and Psymon was still on the top of the ladder! He was all alone up there, everyone else was out...HIS chance to FINALLY be a Champion! He grinned and shouted "SANSA! ARYA! YOUR GOOD OL' COUSIN PSYMON'S ABOUT TO BRING THE STARKS SOME GOOOOLLLDDD!" Pysmon then reached up...

...

...

...

...

...

...RILEY COMES IN AND JABS A CHAIR INTO THE NUTS OF PSYMON FROM BELOW!

"YES! YES RILEY IS BACK!" Vegeta cheered,

"AND RILEY WITH THE CHAIR TO THE NADULARS...AND PSYMON MAY BE TAKEN OUT!" JR said.

Psymon's eyes went wide with pain as he muttered "Okay...THAT happened..." BEFORE RILEY NAILED HIM WITH THE CHAIR, KNOCKING HIM OFF THE LADDER! The crowd BOOED as Riley repositioned the ladder, and begin making his way up it, NOT liking Riley doing so little work AGAIN! Riley just shouted "AYE, SHUT UP! NOT MY FAULT THESE B*TCHES ARE SO STUPID AND KEEPING BEATING EACH OTHER UP! I'M SMARTER THAN ALL OF 'EM! DEAL WITH IT!"

Riley had reached the top of the ladder, the Steelport crowd raining down HUGE heat...

...

...

...reaches...

...

...

...

...GRABS the belt...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...WHEN ARIES, ANY INJURIES BE DAMNED, HAD RUN DOWN THE RAMP AND SLID INTO THE RING!

"GOOD LORD, ARIES! HE'S ALIVE! ARIES, INJURIES BE DAMNED, RUNNING DOWN THE RAMP!" JR exclaimed.

"OH NO! HECK NO! NOT NOW YOU HUNK OF RUST! NOT NOW!" Vegeta raged.

The crowd EXPLODED at the sight of Aries, who ran to the ladder and GRASPED it, and Riley looked down and his eyes went WIDE in shock! They HAD TAKEN HIM OUT! He was GONE! Aries had the ladder...and Riley realized what he was about to do and shouted "AH HELL NO, DON'T YOU DARE! DON'T BE A B*TCH!" and Aries just FLIPPED him the bird and said "PAYBACK'S A B*TCH, FREEMAN!" before PUSHING the ladder...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

.. _ **. AND RILEY FALLS OFF THE LADDER THROUGH THE SATANIC HARDCORE DEATHTRAP SPIN AND SENJI BUILT ON THE OUTSIDE! RILEY CRUMBLES THROUGH THE TABLES AND BARBED WIRE AS GLASS FLIES EVERYWHERE, AND EXPLOSIONS ERUPT FROM THE C4 AS RILEY GOES THROUGH IT ALL...AND THE CROWD LOVES IT!**_

 _ **CROWD: HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!**_

 _ **"GOOD GOD! BAH GAWD ARIES KILLED HIM! HE KILLED HIM!" JR exclaimed in shock!**_

 _ **"THAT WAS OUR CHAMPION YOU SON OF A BITCH! NOOO! NOOO!"Shouted Vegeta in DEFEAT.**_

 _ **"OH NOOO...THIS ISN'T HAPPENING..." Moon said, "Not again NOT AGAIN NOT AGAIN..."**_

Aries looks down and SPITS on the rubble Riley is laying in, and then leans the ladder back into position.

Crowd: HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!

Aries begins his own trek upward...and he gets up there relatively easy...

...BUT TOMMY VERCETTI BEGINGS A SLOW TREK UPWARD...AND ARIES KNOWS HE DOESN'T HAVE THE TIME TO WAIT, HE MUST GET THE BELT DOWN NOW...

...AND ARIES HAS IT OUT OF THE LOOP...AND OFF THE HOOK...

...BUT NOOO! SENJI SLAMS A CHAIR AGAINST HIS BACK! SENJI MAKES ARIES LET GO AS HE CLIMBS UP ARIES' SIDE! AND TOMMY...HE MAKES IT TO THE TOP...BUT SPIN IS HOLDING HIM DOWN...HE IS TRYING TO PULL HIM BACK DOWN!

"ALL THESE COMPETITORS...SENJI TRYING TO CLIMB OVER ARIES...SPIN TRYING TO PULL TOMMY DOWN...THESE FOUR...AND NOW FIVE..! ARIES IS UP!" Tarble shouted. "THE HAEDCORE HEROES FOUGHT AND BONDED OVER THIS MISSION...AND NOW THE BELT IS WITHIN THEIR GRASPS...IT HANGING BY A THREAD, ALMOST LITERALLY! THE NEXT TUG WINS-OH PSYMON!"

Psymon, KNOWING he had no way of getting the Belt from the ladder...just decided TO ACTUALLY SPEAR THE LADDER! A NUDGE AND SENJI ON THE BELT CAUSE IT TO SHAKE...

...

...AND THE SINGLE NUDGE CAUSES IT TO FALL AS THEY ALL FALL WITH THE LADDER!

"STARK! ONE DESPERATE MOVE TO TAKE THEM ALL DOWN! AND NOW HE CAN RETRIEVE IT! EVERYONE CRASHED AND FELT THE PAIN...and now Psymon with ALL THE TIME HE NEEDS!" JR shouted.

"OH...ooooh..." Moon...gave up hope.

And Psymon turns around, setting the ladder back up BUT RILEY FREEMAN...SOOT AND BLOOD ALL OVER HIS BODY...MANAGED TO REACH AND GET A HAND ON THE BELT...HE REACHED AS FAR AS HE COULD FROM THE APRON AND TOUCHED IT...but Aries rushes through Psymon's legs and SNATCHES The Belt! And THE BELL RINGS! THE BELL RINGS!

"GOOD SON OF A BITCH!" Vegeta SHOUTED.

"THAT IS NOT RIGHT NO NO AAAAAAAUGH!" Moon was pulling at her hair!

"ARIES! ARIES-"

"SHUT UP TARBLE!' Vegeta yelled.

"BUT-"

"SHUT. UP. TARBLE." Vegeta growled!

Aries held The Belt in his hands and held it up CELEBRATORY, and the yelled, "I'M GONNA MELT THIS BASTARD INTO SOME FWE GOLD!"

And Goofy announces after the red speaks with him...

..."Here is your winner...

...and **STILL** YOUR TOON HARDCORE CHAMPION...Riley Freeman!"

"WHAT!?" King shrieked.

"WAIT...HE...HE RETAINED!?" Vegeta asked.

"HE...HE GOT A HAND ON IT! NOBODY REMOVED THE BELT TOP! IT JUST FELL! RILEY GOT A HAND ON JT!" Moon was shaky and giddy. "EEEEEEEH..." Serena squealed with joy.

"Judo Flip" by Asheru plays, CONFIRMING that Riley DID retain. But Ares downright REFUSED to hand him The Belt, downright REFUSING on the ground that Riley WORMED his way to another win. He was going to FIGHT for that Belt...but then Psymon RIPS it from his hands and THROWS it back at Riley! Aries, now even MORE PISSED, glares at Psymon and YELLS AT HIM. But the Stark says, "HARDCORE HEROES RUUULE!"...and a sore Senji thumbs up the sentiment...Spin double thumbs ups it...Vercetti shrugs "whatever"...and Aries just glares at Psymon as if he was stupjd...but then rolls his eyes and pats Psymon on the shoulder...before SLAPPING him...and then nodding at Stark.

...and Riley lies in the rubble of the death trap with his Belt...he has escaped ONE MORE DEFENSE with his Belt...and Riley just thanks God for the win. EMTs rush in to check on Riley, who DESPERATELY NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION.

"Well The HH...they found some friends/an alliance. And Riley retains...barely." Tarble said.

"Do we still win? AHA. They can keep their friends...WE HAVE ALL OUR BELTS!" Vegeta celebrated.

"Welp...my time is up here." Vegeta said. "I have a match to prepare for. Wish your conquering hero LUCK."

Vegeta left the announce table to chants of "VE-GE-TA! VE-GE-TA!', carrying The Toon Championship in his hand.

"And thank you SO MUCH for being here JR and King." Table said.

"It was and pleasure being here. I absolutely LOVED it. Would do it again if I could." JR said.

"It was BIG show...a historical event...thank goodness we were here for it. And I got to call it with my friend here." King said, nodding to JR.

"Ladies & Gentlemen, me and King are signing off...your last guest commentators will be here soon. But up next..." JR said as the Slot Machine popped up. The lever was pulled, and the three dials spun in unison. They each stopped, spelling out "Pride & Glory" before we got 13 coins...

"The Toon Championship of The WWE." Jim Ross said.

"Vegeta defends against legends, rising stars, former World Champions, current World Champions, and Mr. Superstar of the Year." Iroh said.

"And we gotta win it...Vegeta...I trust him." Moon said. "Vegeta is a winner...he has the best chance to win...because he is OUR CHAMP. AND NO OTHER COMPANY DESERVES OUR BELT!'

"It going to be AN AMAZING MATCH that YOU CANNOT MISS..." King said with a said.

"Coming up...NEXT..." Table said.

(Commercial)


	21. MAIN EVENT WWE Title 13 Man Match

We come back...

...and Matt is walking down the backstage to the management office. On the way, he walked into DAN KUSO...and you can hear the LARGE POPS for him! Matt looks at Dan, and nods his head and looks around.

"What...no Briefcase?" Matt asked.

Dan sneered and growled. "They told me I couldn't bring it in. Said that I was a 'known criminal' and I couldn't bring the case in for safety reasons. Whatever. I got other ways to get my point across. I have revenge on the mind. It just SUCKS how much they have gotten AWAY WITH..."

"I know I know." Matt said. "Look my man you got my support. The roster still thinks of you as a WWE guy."

"...Yeah well until that megalomaniac and his lackey are out of Animated's hair, I wish I could call myself one of you. You guys need to stand up and push him out. I got something for him after Pride & Glory is done. You'll see on Ozone...and even WWE TV itself next week. Not done with him yet. But I can only do so much. YOU need to handle your business yourselves. Maybe after THAT...I can be a 'WWE Guy' again and maybe The Coordinators can be 'WWE Girls' too. ...Hell, even guys like Ben or Kevin don't feel like 'WWE Guys' right now. And more than just because Ben is Magnus Champ. No one is sticking up for the CCW guys and girls backstage in WWE. That Coordinators stuff should have made you guys rise up and dispute that. But not even Lola and Jupiter said anything. You guys are so...SCARED...of Vince or something-"

"I was never scared of Vince, Hunter, or anyone." Matt said, "Everyone knows my history with them. You mentioned me in your promo. You know the crap I put up with, that Ben put up with-"

"Then SAY SOMETHING...you and everyone backstage need to stand up to this guy. Seriously. Tell Luthor and McMahon to GO. Duke is the only one who seems to be behind me right now." THIS revelation makes Matt's eyebrow raise. "TW is wimping out, the BOSS. Miss Finster, Triple H & Evolution, Mickey Mouse gone NUTS...Animation Division has STOOD UP to these dictator leaders before. What happened to the Division's BACKBONE? That's what I'm waiting for. Until I see that...I dunno if I feel like saying I'm a WWE Guy. Dunno if I can trust that you guys have our backs..."

Dan looks at Matt with a concerned look. Dan gives a respectful nod to Matt...but then shakes his head and walks off. Ishida looks down, very...concerned with something...but then turns around and finds TW behind him. Blake just looks somewhat forlorn, as if he feels GUILTY about something...a lot of things. But Matt snaps him out of his stupor.

"...So Tag Titles..." Matt said. "Think I have a decision."

"Oh right." TW said, shaking his head and looking at Matt. "So you got a name? Lay it on me."

"Alright." Matt said, "My partner is-"

"Hey bro...!" TK popped in, looking very excited. "You about to name the Champ?"

Matt groaned and looked to the heavens with a look of "Why Me?". He sighs and replies, "Yeah. Why?"

"Just...really excited." TK said giddily. "I DO hope it's me."

"Well-" Matt said, but was interrupted by...

"Matt...!" Davis, running in from behind, was huffing and puffing. "...Okay...look...if you give me a chance I WILL WILL WILL make it up to ALL OF YOU! I understand if you don't want me dude. But all I ask for is a chance."

TK rolls his eyes, and then says, "And me and him have chemistry. It is more sure fire than you and him. Plus...can't trust you."

Matt looks at TK. "He's right...I can't trust you."

TK sighs in relief, putting a hand on Matt's shoulder. Davis nods...forlornly...and Matt says-

"...but I want to LEARN to trust you. And I am sure Tai would try to give you the chance. So Davis...I'm gonna head into battle with you."

The crowd POPS with cheers as TK just looks at Matt NCREDULOUSLY..."WHAT!?" He exclaimed.

"TK you have so much going for you. You have some good will across the business. We have to help rebuild Davis's reputation. I am doing MY part to help...I hope you do yours." Matt asked.

TK...just glared at Davis...and then stares with a look of heartbreak at his own big brother. He just walks off right after that...and Matt sighs, knowing it was a tough decision. He HAD to do it. For the better of the team. He looks at Davis...and hands him Tai's Tag Title. "Ready for a REALLY big...and angry...and volatile...Tag Division?"

Davis looked at Matt...and flicked his nose with his thumb. He looked at his Belt...NEW TOON TAG TEAM CHAMPION...Davis Motomiya. This was his first Belt since he began to change back to his old self.

"Heck yeah!" Davis exclaimed.

We come back to the ring...and Goofy is standing in the ring.

"Ladies & Gentleman I have an announcement to make, and it is QUITE personal." Goofy said, taking off his cap.

"Hm?" Iroh was intrigued.

"Goofy with an announcement?" Tarble asked.

"...I been in the business since it was barely old enough to recite it's 'ABCs'. I loved every minute or it. NWA, WWE, WCCW, UCA. I got to announce for legends like Goku and Commander Duke in the 80s to new stars like Black*Star and TD Kennelly now. I seen high points, aaand low points. And I even won a few things too, a-hyuck." Goofy took out a picture of him and Max at WrestleMania XII hugging after winning a special tag match. "I won Belts in my prime and got to call my own boy winning Belts. I even got to watch my best buddy Mickey go a little crazy..."

Goofy did the crazy finger spin around the ear.

"Gawrsh...I guess I done so much that I dunno what to do. I also think I should give others a chance at announcing. Sooo...I am saying that after tonight, I am gonna retire.:

"NOOOOO...!" The entire crowd SHOUTS, not at all pleased with the legend retiring. But Goofy nods his head.

"Somethin' I gotta do. I would feel bad if I didn't. Marceline, Bubblegum, and even little Star are doing so well that I think I can leave Animated in safe hands. Thank y'all for lettin' a big 'Ole goof like me have some fun here." You could tell Goofy was trying his best to not bawl his eyes out, but his cartoonishly quivering lip and nearly bursting eyes could not hide his sorrow. "AAAAHOOHOO!" He started bawling in his hat, letting it soak in and absorb his tears. He then blew his nose and put the hat back on his head.

"Classic Goof." Tarble said with a chuckle.

Goofy sighed and gripped the mic tightly. "Getting a big 'Ole reception from you guys at Mania for my Hall of Fame Ring...and even when I almost got a World Title shot at Animated 2.0...that really was somethin'! You guys keep on bein' awesome! I'll always appreciate ya! Even when I'm at home watchin' Maxey do some dangerous stunt off a thing or hearing Marcie of somebody in an entrance, I'll always still remember the fun times! A-hyuck!"

The crowd, during Goofy's speech, began to clap. As soon as he stopped, Goofy noticed the entire crowd clapping for him alongside the commentary and his three announcer successors. Star hopped up and down excitedly, Marceline did a slow but cool clap, and Bubblegum just clapped normally because she just wants to do her job like a normal announcer.

"What a humble soul." Tarble said, "Goofy would give you the shirt off his back...and then accidently ignite it on fire...but it is the thought that counts."

"Goofy is a legend. A very WEIRD GUY...but a legend." Moon said. "I always REMEMBERED there being Goofy in WWE. It'll feel weird without him. He called my matches since I debuted. If you were in WWE, CHANCES ARE...Goofy's announced for you...even if you disrespected him...I know I did a few times...but hey, I respect the guy. I think he was one of the best at what he did. He got me excited."

"There will never be another Goofy. THAT is for sure." Iroh said. "He's got a lot of drive and heart. And that's what separates him from most."

Goofy wiped a tear from his eye and shook his head. "Well...guess one more thing to tell you all before I go..."

The crowd wondered what Goofy had to say...and so he told them...

 ***DING DING DING***

 _ **"The following is your Thirteen Man One Fall to the Finish Match MAIN EVENT...and it is for The WWE Toon Championship of The World!"**_

A HUGE POP OVERTAKES THE CROWD as Goofy chuckles in amusement. "I'm gonna miss that...now first...we bring out to you the special guest commentary for this match...WWE Commentary Legends and Hall of Famers...Bugs Bunny & Daffy Duck!"

The Merry Melodies theme played to a thunderous ovation, and Bugs Bunny stepped out with a cool demeanor...and then took a bite out of his carrot before he goes down the ramp! "BUGS BUGS BUGS! They chanted!

...and then DAFFY DUCK ran out...and the entire crowd went silent.

...only the crickets chirped...

...but DAFFY just smirked. "AHA! I know you all love me! You only stay silent as a way to show your affection! SO KEEP IT UP! THAT'S RIGHT! PROVE THAT YA LOVE ME!"

...So the crowd CHEERED LIKE CRAZY, SCREAMING AS LOUD AS THEY COULD FOR DAFFY!

"..." The duck had a deadpan expression on his face...that just spelled irritation. "...I can never tell what is WHAT anymore..."

Bugs sat at the commentary table and put on his headphones. "Eh...What's Up, Docs?" He asked them.

Daffy sat at his chair at the guest table and muttered angrily.

"You okay Daff?" Bugs asked.

"...PEACHY." Daffy replied bitterly.

And speaking of Peachy...the arena went dim...as commotion could be seen on the stage. It looked like...a bunch of Toads running about, setting up something.

"Well welcome to commentary, Bugs & Daffy, now do you know what this is?" Tarble asked.

"Oh I know." Bugs said. "THIS is something paid for by WWE, XCW, and Mushroom Kingdom taxes."

"He took like most of the entrance budget for this." Daffy said. "If that doesn't spell 'arrogant', we need another dictionary."

The Toads then all went behind the stage...and when the lights came on, it was one giant MAKESHIFT THEATER...

"...Oh WOW...he DIDN'T...WE DON'T..." Bugs stares wide eyed.

"We have to watch 'SUPER MARIO: THE THEATRICAL PRODUCTION'." Moon deadpanned.

"I'M OUT ALREADY, MAC!" Daffy exclaimed. "I came here for a fight, not a play!"

The curtains pull back...and we see a stork prop carrying two Toads acting as Mario and...the green guy...as babies. It then shows the stork DROPPING the poor Luigi baby Toad...and then the scene dims, and we go to the next scene of Baby Mario searching valiantly on Yoshi to find his brother. The play takes a , however...such as Baby Mario shooting giant fireballs at Goombas and Baby Bowser and his old caretaker Kamek to burn them alive.

...The scene dims on this, and we get to see older Mario hop around in a sewer, knocking over Spinies with Luigi...followed by Mario saving his old flame, Pauline, from Donkey Kong Sr. (Now Cranky Kong) and...apparantly, he shot down Donkey Sr. with an old WWI Bi-Plane from atop a building. The scene dims again...and when it appears once more, we see Mario hopping around in a scene similar to the original Mario Bros. as Toads sing the theme in acapella. We fast forward to Mario hopping around and pulling out plants while Toads sing the SMB2 over world theme...

...and then Smooth McGroove, YouTube acapella singer, comes in from the Toads (dressed as a Toad) and leads them all in a harmonization of The SMB2 Overworld theme. The song plays over highlights of Mario as Jumpman in The NWA, fighting Luthor, Donkey Sr., Fangface, and other classic characters...

...but then it shows a scene of him, NOW going by his real name of Mario, signing to WWE with Luigi. Mario & Luigi, The Mario Bros., fight off teams such as Venom & Carnage, The Reds (Raphael, Huey Duck, & Alvin Seville), Baloo & Kit, Mega Man Classic & Simon Belmont, Raditz & Vegeta, and of course Sonic & Tails. ...However, Sonic is played by a very dumpy and goofy looking Toad with a snaggletooth...and Tails is simply a plush toy that "Sonic" is holding. The Luigi and Mario Toads beat on the poor Sonic Toad and then we switch scenes to Mario winning a Rumble and then beating Joker at Mania IX to win his first World Title. And then we switch to Mania X, the blockbuster Sonic vs. Mario main event...however it shows more Mario giving offense than Sonic doing anything.

...the curtains then close...and then another Toad is playing Mario, and it is a 64-bit Mario! And this Mario injures the dumpy Sonic Toad...and then beats Goku...fairly with no fireball from Luigi?...and then a dumpy looking Toad plays TJ Detweiler for five seconds before it disappears.

"Oh will somebody END THIS..." Bugs groaned. "THIS IS TORTURE!"

"CLAM IT, MARIO, YOU ATTENTION WHORE!" Daffy shouted.

"UUUUGH..." Moon just banged her head against the desk and continued to do so, hoping brain damage occurs before the boredom kills her.

We see Toads...okay forget it, I shall cliff notes it for you, readers. This goes on for like 5 more minutes. But you guys get a ten second cliffnotes. Ready?

...

-Mario Shows Crap You Already Know from UWE, UCA, VGW, VGWA, XCW, WCW, NWA, and others.

Saved you five minutes.

Moon was sleeping...or KO'd...and Iroh shook her when the play ended.

"Serena...it is over..." Iroh said.

"...Huh?...It is?..." Usagi lifted her head up from the table...and saw the production was over...and began to smile...before she slammed her the table again when the curtains opened BACK UP...TO MASSIVE BOOS...

...AS FIVE THRONES APPEARED...Peach...a slightly lower Luigi...Daisy, who is slightly lower than Peach...Toad, who is on Luigi's level...

...and "Teen Boat Ocean" played to THUNDEROUS BOOS as Super Mario sat on the HIGHEST of thrones, right next to Peach...he wore Mushroom Kingdom Royal regalia, as if he was the heir to the kingdom (he kind of is if he's boinking Peach). Smooth McGrooves sings acapella to the theme as Mario gets up from his throne and walks down a bunch of Toads bending over to be stairs for Mario. He gets on the stage, and another Toad runs over and attaches his UCA World Title around his waist. He then makes his way down the ramp...and Toads begin handing replica World Titles to Mario on his arm. The WWE Toon Title, The WCW Cartoon World Title, The Omega Title, The VGW World Title, The VGWA World Title, The XCW World Title, The CWF World Title, The GWA World Title...he had EIGHT World Titles from different companies on his arms, and he continued to make his way down the ramp.

"Coming to the ring first; representing XCW...SUUUUUPEEER Mariooo!" Goofy announced.

"...He did all of that...JUST for an entrance..." Tarble's eye twitched as Mario passed by the dumpy Sonic Toad...and then KICKS a dumpy Matt Toad and throws him into the crowd.

"...I almost have to admire how much Mario loves himself..." Iroh said as Mario stomped out a Tai Kamiya Toad...who was limping...

"I AM MORE EXTREME THAN THEM!" Mario shouted before walking towards WARIO...playing the part of Bowser. Wario looked very annoyed, but Mario winks before hopping over him and stomping on the ground, activating a trap door to send Wario down under.

"...Well what can we say about Mario that HE hasn't mentioned already in his play?" Tarble asked.

"Well...Mario lost to Kai on RAW for The NWA Title. Be on the lookout for TENSION there." Iroh said. "Kai's girlfriend Jinora assisted somewhat in the win. And Mario won't be forgetting that."

"Like how we forgot this entire ENTRANCE." Moon said before Mario splayed his arms on the apron, turning the lights back on. "...Course."

Mario walked into the ring...and a Toad dressed as Shawn Michaels bowed to him on the apron as Mario mimicked HBK's entrance, fireworks exploding behind him as he bent and flexed as the faint sound of a running engine could be heard.

"Okay Mario WE GET IT..." Moon said. "We-you guys hear that?"

"I hear...an engine." Bugs said.

"I do too...and I pray that it isn't Mario's motorcade." Bugs deadpanned.

Mario's music died down, and the revving could be heard getting louder and louder...and the crowd and Mario all looked around...

...AND THEN AN ALL BLACK FERRARI SMASHES THROUGH MARIO'S ENTIRE THEATRICAL SET UP!

"OH GEEZ!" Moon jumped.

"MAMMA MIA!" Mario exclaimed as Toads scattered about as the car did donuts on the stage, CRUSHING much of Mario's shattered display. The throne broke in half, and the car came to a stop at the side of the stage...and the crowd gave A HUGE POP, saying "THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

"Who is this good Samaritan?" Bugs asked.

The car roof was kicked open...

...

 _ **You Think You Know Me**_

AAAND the crowd either did a 180 and went RIGHT back to booing...OR they cheered because HEY...he ruined Mario's fun.

"Well of course...the ALWAYS ARROGANT...and never repentent...SCOURGE." Tarble said.

Scourge indeed stepped out of the car and went RIGHT onto the roof. He was dressed in his OWN version of kingly attire, with a crown from his King Scourge days in the Archie a black, long, and tattered coat with some royal ornaments on it, golden lining, and flame designs on its sleeves and ends of the coat. A smug, evil, vicious smirk on his face behind his shades appears as he says "Ladies and gentlemen, The King of the World has ARRIVED... RESPECT!"

"Next; representing UCA; the proclaimed King of the World...Scourge the Hedgehog!"

"And of course Scourge as well calls himself a KING...he did rule a land once. So he has claims to the nickname. But STILL..." Bugs shrugged as Scourge threw up the devil horns to trigger pyro that exploded ALL AROUND the TitanTron and stage! For 30 seconds, the TitanTron was set ablaze with Scourge's fireworks...and the crowd feared this would last as long as Mario's.

"WOW...we truly cannot win." Daffy said.."Anyway Scourge and Kaiba faced Charlie Brown and Sokka a couple of weeks back...and that ended well for...no one. But Scourge has made it his mission to win this Belt AND The Money in the Bank in UCA at Final Clash."

Scourge slid into the ring on his belly...and then hops up to his feet and throws up devil horns once more, sending explosion ROCKETING OUT OF THE ARENA ITSELF, sending them sky high and BURSTING forth into the night sky!

"...Know what? He destroyed Mario's set. I ROOT FOR HIM DARNIT! GO SCOURGE THE HEDGEHOG! WIN IT FOR ANIMAL KIND!' Daffy shouted.

Scourge's music dies down, him staring arrogantly at Mario before dropping his glasses with a wink. "YOU SOB, ALL-A YOU MOBIANS ARE NOTHING BUT BASTARDS!" Mario shouted.

...

 _ **Test!**_

 _ **This is a Test!**_

 _ **Test! Test!**_

 _ **This is a Test!**_

That classic intro plays...but then "Coming Undone" by Korn just gets right in the thick of the music, bringing out Johnny Test to HUGE cheers and some boos from those WWE hopefuls. He wore his AWE IC Title on his waist while carrying his GWA for Midcard Champion of the Year.

"And representing AWE; Johnny Test!" Goofy announced.

"Test, a former WWE star under Johnny QUEST for a brief time...but MOSTLY known for his AWE work where he reigns as Intercontinental Champion! And the kid is easily the top secondary Champion in the business today." Tarble said.

"Test wants to be AWE's longest reigning Champion EVER." Bugs said. "He wants to be a Champion who reigns for YEARS! Now...nobody can touch the ten year Mickeymania of CWF old. But he definitely wants to reign for a long time."

Test gets on the near left and stares down at Mario and Scourge. Test, who felt like the equivalent of a World Champion, did believe he needed pyro or a fancy entrance. He just from the corner and raised his Title in the air.

"In a company marred by controversy...from perversion to an insane owner...Johnny Test may be one of the few shining lights in the company trying to make a good image for it." Iroh said. "HE is the ambassador AWE needs to different companies to counteract the amount of SQUILLIAM ."

"Ah Squilliam...The Resistance...the Wambulance makes a call there every day." Moon quipped.

Test let's his music die down, and he yells out, "MAKE SOME NOISE STEELPOOORT!" he yells out to garner an even LOUDER reaction!

...and then the beginning intro to "Slay Me" by plays to a BIGGER POP! (TNA loved the publicity...)

"THIS SOUNDS LIKE NOT JIM JOHNSTON!" Moon exclaimed, "WTF!?"

Out comes TOMMY OLIVER, wearing face paint similar to Sting...and he looked around...and the looked at his King of Mayhem Title around his waist. He walks down the ramp, high-fiving whatever fans he could.

"And representing XCF and our NEWEST member to WWE Animated; Tommy Oliver!"

"Now Tommy...the legendary Power Ranger...THE man of XCF...and our newest member of WWE Animated." Tarble said. "HIM winning would not be bad for WWE itself."

"No but then it has to be on his waist. And XCF's Belt clashes with ours." Moon said. "But yeah he is decent. Course you all know who I root for here. And Oliver wouldn't cut it as out Champ."

"Tommy dominated XCF for years on end, he is ALWAYS referred to as a legend, and Oliver was a XCF exclusive for DECADES until he went into the draft. He was snatched up at Number TWO by WWE." Iroh said. "TW wanted Oliver BAD."

Tommy gets on the apron his opponents so far...and then he flips over the ring and does a spin kick with his signature "KYAAA!" sound to set off fireworks in the turnbuckles. Tommy spun around off the momentum that kick...and then held up his KoM Belt.

"Big deal." Daffy said. "I can do that!"

"Lemme see ya do it then Daff." Bugs requested.

"Well why would I do it now Bugs?" Daffy asked. "You want me to show up Oliver right now before a big match? I am NOT THAT MEAN, rabbit."

...

 **SHOW NO FEAR!**

THAT sounded off in the PA...before "Man in the Box" by Alice in Chains playd out SOUTHERN WARRIOR SOKKA, wearing Southern Water Tribe clothes and the wolf face paint! He wore a wolf's pelt over his head and raised his meteor blade in the air before he RAN down the long ramp!

"And representing NCW; Sokka!"

"Sokka, NCW's Heart & Soul, has been looking for the chance to win ONE MORE WORLD TITLE...and the man has the chance here." Iroh said as the crowd cheered Sokka, "WWE NEVER saw him as a main eventer...but CWF and NCW saw something in the young man. And I see something as well."

"I see a goof." Moon shrugged.

"See with more than your own perceptions of what a Champion 'should' be, Moon." Iroh said.

"What I DO see..." Bugs said, "...is a guy working hard to make his voice heard in this crowded field. But this is where he excels...in that ring. A former DUAL World Champion. every tool this one out."

Sokka slides into the ring and stands before all his opponents. He let's the music die down...and he stands in front of cheering fans...

And then "Whatever" by Our Lady of Peace plays out Simon the Digger! The Gurrenn Lagann MAN walks out to chants of, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!?"

"And representing AWF; Simon the Digger!"

"SEE-mone." Bugs said.. "I always pronounced it as Sie-mun."

"In Year 1 of AWF, Nobita Nobi was their ace. In Year 3, Sawada Tsunayoshi was their ace. In Year 2...THIS GUY was the ace...and a bit of Year 2 until The RR decimated him." Moon said. "Guy hasn't been the same main eventer since. Like Nobi, he just sort of dropped off and passed his mantle off to Tsuna."

"The Giga Drill Breaker, that Crossface, can be slapped on at near any time and any position. And Simon...you KNOW he wants to avenge AWF for what happened with Kirito earlier." Bugs said.

"I would talk about it...but I don't think I am contractually obligated to mention it." Daffy said. "I think...I dunno...contracts don't mean a lot it seems."

"Well Simon...he DEFINITELY NEEDS SOMETHING...he may just be a trainer now. But there is still that fire in Simon's eye...a fire Kamina instilled in him." Tarble said.

Simon entered the ring and took his long coat off...and let his music die down...cheers and memes being chanted in support of Simon...

 _ **It's my life!**_

Bon Jovi played to a MASSIVE POP FOR WWT WORLD CHAMPION JAKE LONG! Long ran out, Title on his waist as he pointed the crowd and then beat his chest! He was still slightly sore (which happened recently in this point of time) and yet STILL marched down that ramp!

"And representing WWT; Jake Long!"

"The WWT World Champion...beating Shikamaru to free WWT and save it once again. Jake REPEATED his journey two years back, winning The Rumble and the WWT Title! Jake Long IS the face of WWT...and he is a very beaten up face." Bugs said.

"Just like Sokka, WWE never thought Jake would be more than a middle of the show kid but both CWF and WWT see him as. ! WWT moreso." Tarble shrugged.

"Guy IS WAAAY too beaten up to be trying to fight! He is a World Champ already, no need to kill yourself!" Shouted Moon. "He is a TALENT...but he should nooot be here. WWT may sue. Mr. TV may not be so nice."

"Jake was confident he would be okay. And I wholeheartedly agree: Jake should be fine." Iroh said.

"Barring...something catastrophic..." Daffy chuckled darkly.

 _ **It's a new day! (It's a new day)**_

 _ **It's a new generation! (It's a new generation)**_

"New Day" by Adelita's Way brings out Leo, The CAWF Champion, who gives entrance...just a raise of a fist...and the declaration of, "ALL HAIL THE REVOLUTION!"

"And representing CAWF; Leo!"

"The World Champion of CAWF HAS NOT been talked about a lot during this build." Iroh said. "Neither has CAWF. It is weird. But Leo IS their top contender AND a rep for The RR."

"Dark horse status...that equal win?" Asked Tarble.

"I would HOPE not...we don't need...HIM...holding our Belt." Moon said.

"NEVER DOUBT things Moon. May learn this the hard way. All these competitors could be Champ soon..." Bugs said

" ." .Moon shrugged.

"Wish I had more info on him." Tarble said music died down.

Leo got sizeable boos...and then he held up his Belt and RR Armband arm.

...

...and then "Born to Win" by Mutiny Within (as a placeholder) plays to a big reaction...cheers and boos...and KAI walks out with Jinora in his arm. The NWA World Champion held his Belt in his arm and lifted it so the world could see.

"And representing...The NWA...Kai!" Goofy shrugged while still moving.

"The self proclaimed TRUE World Champion." . "The NWA Fiction World Heavyweight Championship has a lineage that created WWE, WCW, and ECW. HE feels The NWA doesn't get the respect it needs and deserves while WWE gets to exist at the top."

"His title may have some importance where he is from...but HERE in WWE it is barely registering a tier." Moon said. "But he did beat Mario on Sunday. Decent match. So maybe back up some of his talking."

"And his winning would be beneficial to US in keeping The Belt...not ..." Tarble said. "But he has some arrogance issues to work out."

Kai looked at Tommy, Leo, Mario, and Jake...and then brushed them off. The TRUE World Champion's not going to talk to lesser Champions. Leo brushed it off...Tommy sneers...and Jake just smirks...all while Kai got on the near left apron and lifted The Belt up high into the air as his music died out. He got down and looked at Mario...and then said, "HA."

"Kai is easily one of the better flyers here...his Mario match DID prove his chops...ALWAYS keep on the look out for Kai in this bout..." Iroh said.

...

...and then "Lights Out" by Breaking Benjamin plays to a LOUD pop is BOOS...and then Kaiba walked out onto the stage...and then raised ONE single card into the air.

...and this summons BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON...

...the creature towers behind Kaiba, who instructed it to fire fireballs into the sky! The fireballs EXPLODED into falling blue embers..and Kaiba walked through the embers down towards the ring...smirk plastered over his face.

"And representing ACW; Seto Kaiba!"

"A FORMER World Champion. Yugi was the face of ECW near the end if the company's run before Paul sold the division to WWE" Tarble said, "But Kaiba...he ruled ECW like a mad man when was the bad guy. Barbwire Massacre against Yugi anyone. The rich, entitled guy versus the hero...the idealistic hero of Yugi Mutou..."

"And Kaiba won himself that World Title FROM Yugi. The two had to fight in Barbwire Massacre to truly settle their score in ECW! Of course Kaiba is in ACW, HARASSING Ash Ketchum and talking about how he lost The Big Playground of Blood Chamber Match." Iroh said. "KAIBA is a volatile man when angry. Money makes a man mad."

"I like your alliteration." Bugs said. "I also like Kaiba as a ring competitor...but his attitude so so nasty."

Kaiba steps into the ring and glares at a smirking Scourge...

"After that match two weeks ago, Scourge and Kaiba IMMEDIATELY betrayed each other because...you can't trust a bad guy." Moon said.

"No honor among thieves." Daffy said.

Kaiba stares at everyone in the ring...angrily...but determined...

...

...buuut then "No Chance" began to play to some VERY ANGRY and CONFUSED reactions.

"Oooh no." Bugs facepalmed.

"What does HE want?" Tarble asked.

"I dunno...but it must be something to embarrass WWE further." Iroh sighed.

The music played on to boos…

…

…

…

…but then A WHITE BEAGLE in a toupee and a business suit walked out with a shaved (and annoyed) yellow bird with a tiny business suit! NOW the crowd was cheering!

"OH! AHA!" Tarble exclaimed. "YES! It's VINCE MCSNOOP and LEX WOODSTER!"

"OOOH they're deadmeat." Moon said…then snickered. "But if I gotta enjoy the humor, I might as well do it!"

McSnoop began to "yell"…er, bark madly…at CCW talent, and then began to yell at others in the audience from Max Tate to telling Force the Fox to get him some coffee. Woodster was busy kissing McSnoop's tail, hanging onto it as best as he could.

"Well I can tell you there are TWO people not laughing at this…" Daffy said, "…GOOD THING I AM NOT ONE OF THEM! AHAHA!"

McSnoop began to bark out some words…something the crowd (except maybe Annie Frazier and other animals could understand)…

"Oh hold on, I got you guys…" Bugs said, taking off his headset and talking into the mic.

"Um yes, let ME translate what McSnoop is saying…" Bugs said, "…he has told us that we would like to introduce us to his NEW Corporate Champion…a former World Champion who should STILL be a World Champion *crowd begins to cheer louder*…Vince's NEWEST choice…CHARLIE BROWN!"

And the crowd ROSE to their feet with A THUNDEROUS POP for the comic legend himself, CHARLIE BROWN…rocking his new Peanuts movie CGI skin. He looked around…and said, "Feels bulgy." Before he walked down the ramp. "I wonder how Tidus, Sackboy, or Jimmy Neutron walk in this stuff."

"Well ladies & gentlemen, THE FORMER CHAMPION…the one people WANTED TO SEE COME HERE AS CHAMPION." Iroh said, "UNFORTUNATE CIRCUMSTANCES left him out of the match…but then he won Superstar of the Year…and then he cashed in his rematch clause for this match!"

"The character impersonation as funny!...And so is any chance of Charlie Brown holding a World Title again." Moon said. "He should stick with The IC Title. It suited him best."

"Charlie Brown won his World Title Match-"

"Due to DAN KUSO…and I bet Charlie Brown is just HOPING Kuso bails him out again tonight. He bailed him out with Broly and he bailed him out at Animated 2.0." Daffy said, "He needs his Pyrus Guardian Angel one last time if he wants another win here."

"I don't think he NEEDS Kuso. I think Charlie Brown is PERFECTLY capable of winning." Iroh said. "He is currently MY favorite to win. He should have never lost it."

"And of course he DID almost beat Vegeta." Bugs said. "But then Linus…did what he did."

"The fact that Charlie Brown is out here FIGHTING after losing his long time best friend in a heartbreaker is really something special. Charlie Brown is getting back up to fight, and his renewed confidence and positivity will keep him afloat in his career." Tarble said.

Charlie Brown had a LOT of people he had to fight for still. He wanted to win back his Title for the people who rallied behind him. He stops at the end of the ramp and motions for his Belt, but then "Champion Charlie Brown" is suddenly cut off by a Severence Symbol appearing on The TitanTron and the stage, making the crowd IMMEDIATELY switch to booing.

"The Rake's Song" by The Decemberists plays to the biggest boos of the night…and HABIT rises out from under the stage (or from the symbol). The spirit, inhabiting a young man by the name of Evan, gave none of his usual goofy gestures or snide, sarcastic remarks. He hated everyone in this match, not just disliked them for competition's sake. He HATED them all, and they HATED him too.

"And representing FWF; HABIT the Rabbit!"

"Who isn't REALLY a rabbit. Go figure." Moon shrugged.

"HABIT made it a mission to simply go after ANYONE and EVERYONE in his press conference speech. NOBODY LIKES HABIT." Tarble.

"I would root for the little bugger, but I don't think we're of the same family of Leporidae." Bugs shrugged.

"HABIT also came after Charlie Brown, nearly BREAKING HIS NECK at a WWE Network ($9.99, folks) show, Prideful Glory early that Monday after Fallout." Tarble said. "It's being said Lex Luthor added him in SIMPLY TO HURT CHARLIE BROWN…as Entrant Unlucky Number 13."

"AHA! Which means it's finally RABBIT SEASON!" Daffy exclaimed, "I get to watch a rabbit get SLAUGHTERED!"

"He ain't really a rabbit, doc." Bugs said to Daffy.

"Oh let me have this, bunny!" Daffy snapped at Bugs.

"Everyone in this match is either a current World Champion, a former World Champion, or somebody on the level of a top guy such as Test." Bugs said, "HABIT…has won FWF's Diehard Title, their Hardcore Title…and he ruled that division for a while…but that was it. He has never gone beyond THAT…until his big performance at The FWAs where he fought for a chance at The ECW Title. Slade ultimately won that…but HABIT got a FEW MORE EYES on him because of it. One eye being Lex Luthor, who put him in this match."

HABIT yells out, "I BELIEVE…THAT YOU ALL ARE FULL OF HORSE SH*censored*." HABIT was testing the censors, yelling that out in reference/mocking to Emmy and Charlie Brown. Brown simply stared at HABIT as his music dies. The entire ring glared at the possessed body.

…

…but then they turned their attention to the stage when the crowd POPS LOUD for Brude Faulconer's "Hell's Bells"!

"AND THE FINAL ENTRANT…LADIES & GENTLEMEN, MY BROTHER!" Tarble announced.

Vegeta walks out, wearing his classic Saiyan armor while wearing a crown on his head and a red cape behind him. Resembling his father, Vegeta opened the cape/robe to reveal his World Title wrapped firmly around his waist. No shoulder carrying, he wore HIS Belt on his waist. Goofy put some oomph in his final entrance announcement, all the while Vegeta walks down the ramp at his leisure, setting off pillars of fire to explode into the sky from the stage.

"And finally; representing WWE; now residing in West City; he is The REIGNING and DEFENDING WWE Toon Champion of The Wooorld…The Prince of All Saiyans, VEEEGEEETAAA!"

SOME booed Vegeta…but the legend still received a lot of cheers, many "bowing to the royalty" while the "VE-GE-TA!" chants ring out.

"THIS GUY! AHA! HE IS THE WINNER!" Moon exclaimed. "Me and The Anime Dynasty feuded with The Z Fighters throughout The Mid-90s. We were like bitter rivals! And Vegeta fought Yusuke, Ranma, Kenshin, and even his own son Trunks to some pretty cool great fights and classics! He won IRONMANS with Goku…oh man, he main evented THREE MANIAS STRAIGHT with Goku!"

"The classics Vegeta has participated in and won have definitely etched themselves into the history books. And he is in the largest match for that Toon Championship…quite literally and figuratively. You have seen how proud he is of being Champion, of WWE keeping their Belts…he is going to defend his Belt even if he has to kill someone to keep it WWE." Iroh said. "But his unsavory words towards Charlie Brown…"

"Have every bit of truth in them! He ISN'T a World Champion, he is a World Title HOLDER…big different." Moon said. "Or WAS…"

"Vegeta said Brown holding a World Title was a disgrace to the title, 'World Champion'. He saw Deadpool win one and he felt he couldn't let that name be disgraced anymore by Charlie Brown." Bugs said. "Course he always takes time to mock Brown's friends and family."

"Wouldn't you?" Daffy asked.

Bugs stared blankly at Daffy while Vegeta entered the ring. He discarded his Saiyan Armor and cape, opting for just his blue jumpsuit. He took his Belt off and handed it to referee Leslie Anderson, who oversaw the OTHER Title Match earlier on tonight.

"And here's to hoping we don't need McMahon/Luthor meddling here." Tarble said.

"If someone NOT from WWE wins it, they should be smart enough to BOOK IT out the arena before someone can react." Bugs said.

Referee Leslie Anderson holds up The Toon Championship…

…and onscreen, a graphic featuring The Merrie Melodies background settles into the screen before the WWE/WB hybrid logo zooms right out of the black hole and into the forefront before the entire design settles onto a Title Belt.

"The highly anticipated main event, ladies & gentlemen, THIRTEEN COMPETITORS ALL VYING FOR WWE'S BIGGEST ANIMATED PRIZE! I HAVE CALLED THESE MATCHES SINCE THE 90s, AND I AM DYING TO CALL THIS ONE!" Bugs exclaimed, "LET US START THE BIGGEST MATCH IN OUR HISTORU RIIIGHT NOOOW!"

 ***DING DING DING***

AND THE ENTIRE RING ERUPTS INTO CHAOS (not the author nor the hedgehog, but the concept) AS EVERYONE FINDS SOMEBODY TO FIGHT!

MARIO ON KAI!

SCOURGE ON KAIBA!

CHARLIE BROWN ON VEGETA!

LEO ON OLIVER!

SIMON ON SOKKA!

TEST ON LONG!

…and HABIT slips out the ring to let THEM fight it out in the beginning stages…

Jake Long CLOTHESLINES Test out the ring, and then follows Test out under the ropes. He throws a right, and then Johnny ducks it and grabs the arm, dropping to SLAM it over his shoulder! The sore Jake Long holds his right already in pain from the match he had at TelevMania. And Test grabs him, but then gets BEATEN on the back by Scourge! The hedgehog kicks Jake Long and SLAMS his head against the announce table of Bugs and Daffy. White Pantera & Puma Loco were nervous…their table was still up…The Spanish Announce table is most vulnerable during main events. They were nervous. Especially when Kaiba ran and SHOULDER BLOCKS SCOURGE AND RAMS HIS BACK INTO THE SPANISH ANNOUNCE TABLE! Scourge holds his back in pain and then TEST CLOTHESLINES HIM! The AWE IC Champ then began throwing right hands to Kaiba, sending him stumbling back towards the ring apron. Johnny then backs up…and runs but SHOULDER TACKLE GETS DODGED AND JOHNNY GOES SHOULDER FIRST INTO THE APRON! Kaiba smirks and turns INTO THE AMERICAN DRAGON'S STIFF EUROPEAN UPPERCUT!

On the other side of the ring, Simon Clotheslines Sokka out of the ring. And then Simon measures the crazy Southern Warrior…and then VAULTS over, but MISSES when Sokka slides back into the ring! Simon hits the floor HARD, landing flat on his face. And Sokka runs the ropes and times it perfectly…and then goes right THROUGH the ropes with a dive to a nearly standing Simon, sending him into the barricade! And meanwhile Mario, also outside with Kai, Irish Whips The NWA Champion towards Sokka. Kai uses his skills to SOMERSAULT over Sokka! And Sokka was…amazed by Kai's athleticism. But then he turns RIGHT INTO A CLOTHESLINE FROM SUPER MARIO! Mario shakes his head and goes to Kai and GETS A SAVATE KICK! And then Mario is turned around so Simon hits a CHOP to the chest…and then SOKKA KICKS HIM AND DDTS MARIO ONTO HE FLOOR! The plumber is planted, and Sokka turns around RIGHT INTO A KICK-but Sokka catches it…and throws it away to Simon…who ducks it and lets Kai go full rotation for a Dragon Whip! Kai spins out after that one, and gets a grab and a HEAD SLAM onto the barricade from Simon before he runs and THROWS him into the steel steps!

Leo is kicking Oliver in the knees, trying to take him down with strikes first. He grabs the neck, hooking it tightly, and then is LIFTED up…and thrown off with a HUGE slam that sends him BELLY FLOPPING onto the mat! And across from them in the ring, Charlie Brown and Vegeta are dueling fists, with Vegeta winning the exchange. The prince BOOTS Brown down, and then picks him up IF ONLY TO GET A GAMENGIRI! Vegeta stumbles…and Charlie Brown runs at Vegeta and gets a LIFT…and Oliver moves out the way AS CHARLIE BROWN CRASHES ONTO LEO WITH A BACK BODY DROP ONTO HIM! Leo holds his gut, and Vegeta turns around to see Tommy. From ONE legend to another, their gaze met…and Vegeta, ever the territorial male, shakes his head and DECKS Tommy with a right, sending him back to the ropes! Vegeta goes after him, and gets a SWIFT kick to the gut! Tommy grabs him in a Front Headlock and LIFTS him…and PLANTS HIM with a Suplex Lift into an Impaler DDT! Vegeta holds his head, and Tommy gets up ONLY FOR LEO TO GRAB HIS WAIST AND ROLL HIM WITH A GERMAN SUPLEX BRIDGE PIN! FIRST PIN OF THE NIGHT! 1…2, Tommy kicks out. He was DEFINITELY caught off guard with that one from Leo.

"Match is HECTIC already. Five minutes in, EVERYONE has a dance partner." Daffy said.

"And this match ENTERTAINING so far." Bugs said, "I see-OH!"

HABIT SLAMS A STEEL CHAIR OVER LEO'S BACK TO TAKE HIM DOWN!

"HABIT! NO DQ!" Moon exclaimed.

"And THIS is where he shines, in this anything-goes environment that he DOMINATED in The Diehard Division in FWF!" Daffy said, "HABIT has everyone in this match TRUMPED in hardcore!"

HABIT swings and BATS down Oliver in the skull, taking him to the mat! …And then he WHACKS him in the back repeatedly because "POWER! RANGERS! IS! COMPLETELY! STUPID!" before he turns to Vegeta and SMASHES the chair across the back of his skull! "I have WAITED to do this for SO LONG." And he continues delivering VICIOUS chairshots to the back of the head of Vegeta! And then he sees Charlie Brown…and measures him…and SMACKS the chair across his head, making Brown fall like a BRICK to the mat! Charlie Brown tries getting up again…and then HABIT SMASHES it across his back again! HABIT slams it AGAIN…and AGAIN…and AGAIN…and then sees Jake Long try to enter through the ropes and SLAMS the chair against his back! HABIT turns to Scourge trying to sneak in and SPEAR-is dodged! Scourge turns and GETS A CHAIR TO THE HEAD! HABIT turns around 360 degrees, making sure NOBODY tries to sneak up on him! "WHO WANTS TO GET DROPPED!? I GOT UNLIMITED SWINGS AND NO F*censored* TO GIVE!" He exclaims, swinging his chair wildly in the air!

"HABIT with CONTROL of the match with a swing of a chair! Men like him, EXPERTS with using weapons in no disqualification enviroments!" Iroh said, "BUT LOOK!"

SOKKA rolls into the ring with a bat…and The Southern Warrior indeed is showing NO FEAR in the face of HABIT.

"But how can one forget SOKKA. NCW's Heart & Soul, KNOWS how to take punishment from a weapon as well as how to DISH IT OUT." Bugs said.

"Sokka as brave as can be! HABIT looks like a vicious animal about to strike!" Daffy exclaimed.

HABIT glares right at Sokka…and Sokka glares back…and Sokka runs and SWINGS his bat, which clashes with the chair being used as a shield by HABIT! Sokka continues trying to bat the chair out of his hands, but then HABIT throws the chair at Sokka, who catches it, and then HABIT KICKS-NO, SOKKA BACKPEDALS and throws the chair away! HABIT was looking for a Van Daminator, but Sokka telegraphed it! HABIT sees he may need to retreat, and SLIDES out of the ring before he could get hit! The crowd HATES THIS…and Sokka yells, "GET IN HERE AND FIGHT YOU COWARD!" But HABIT shrugs and says, "YOU GOT A FIGHT COMING UP RIGHT NO!"…And Sokka turns RIGHT INTO A KICK TO THE GUT FROM KAIBA! And the billionaire Double Underhooks the arms, BUT JOHNNY TEST HOPS OVER SOKKA AND WHEEL KICKS KAIBA! This ends the entire hold, but Sokka holds his head as Johnny stands over him.

"Johnny Test, standing over Sokka…NCW rostermate of BOLIN…and Johnny and Bolin have had issues for a while, stemming from The FWAs and going over to FUSION." Bugs said.

"Johnny wanting to send a message to Bolin through another Avatar guy in Sokka." Iroh said.

Johnny grabs Sokka and hooks the neck. He lifts him and goes for an Impaler DDT onto the chair that Sokka dropped…and SOKKA gets himself back down! Sokka gets back down and backs up before NAILING HIS NCW ICEBREAKER (Superkick) TO JOHNNY! Test stumbles and then lands in the near left corner…and Sokka backs up into the far right corner…and CHANNELS his inner warrior…and he runs forward and SCOURGE LEVELS SOKKA WITH A SPEAR! SPEAR TO SOKKA! He gets up and THROWS Johnny out, and then rushes over and pins Sokka!

"SOKKA! SOKKA RAN RIGHT INTO A SPEAR! AND NOBODY INSIDE, SCOURGE FOR THE COVER!" Daffy exclaimed, "SHELL YEAH, TAP THE MAT THRICE!"

1…

2…

VEGETA KNEES THE HOG ON THE HEAD TO BREAK IT UP!

"And-VEGETA ENDS THE PIN! GREAT counter of Sokka's CWF Icebreaker!" Bugs said, "Ladies & Gentlemen, Vegeta BACK in control, but SIMON slides into the ring…"

Simon slides in through the apron…and then heads to the top of the near left corner…and then dives off TO TAKE SCOURGE AND VEGETA DOWN! AND THEN SIMON LOCKS IN THE GIGA DRILL BREAKER (Crippler Crossface) on Vegeta! But LEO grabs the leg of Simon and RIPS him off of Vegeta! The Cartoon Killer picks up Simon and RKO-gets PUSHED DOWN by Simon! He then jumps and HEADBUTTS him in the chest! Simon the Digger turns around and DUCKS a Clothesline from Kai and SIMON TAKES HIM DOWN BY THE ARM FOR THE GGB! But Kai is smart…and he gets on his back as he goes down and Arm Drags Simon over him! Simon rolls onto his feet and runs at Kai, who was just starting to get up. Kai rolls away from a running Simon who bounces off the ropes. Simon comes back and LEAPS over Simon and now HE runs the ropes. He comes back to Simon and The Digger CATCHES a leaping Kai…and POWERBOMB is imminent…but Kai wanted that SO HE CAN NAIL A STANDING POISON FRANKENSTEINER ONTO HIM!

"HURRICANE KRUNCH! KAI WITH A QUICK PIN FOR THE WIN, THE NWA HAS THE WIN FIRMLY IN THEIR GRASPS!" Exclaimed Bugs.

"WWE STILL WINS, BUT COME OOON PRINCE!" Moon shouted.

1…

2…

SUPER MARIO SPLASH FROM OUT OF NOWHERE, SQUASHING KAI AND SIMON! KAI ROLLING OFF…AND MARIO PINNING KAI!

"Kai-SUPER MARIO SPLASH FROM OUT OF NOWHERE! THE SPLASH THAT HAS DEFEATED LEGENDS FROM SHAWN MICHAELS TO SONIC! MARIO COVERING THE NWA CHAMPION!" Tarble exclaimed.

"MARIO CAN WIN A TITLE OFF OF KAI TO MAKE UP FOR MONDAY!" Daffy exclaimed.

"GOOD GRIEF!" Moon exclaimed.

1…

2…

HOMERUN ELBOW FROM OUT OF NOWHERE ONTO MARIO, SQUASHING HIM AND KAI! CHARLIE BROWN MAKING THE SAVE!

"AND BROWN! BROWN FROM OUT OF NOWHERE! THIS MATCH IS HECTIC! EVERYBODY HITTING EVERY MOVE THEY CAN! EVERYBODY IS DOWN!" Bugs exclaimed.

"There is NO ROOM to make a pin! NO ROOM AT ALL!" Moon shouted, "EVERYONE can just take you out and break it up!"

Brown goes for the pin on Mario-BUT HABIT YANKS BROWN OFF OF HIM! He kicks the gut and then runs the rope and pendulums for the sake of it…but that Elbow to the Throat, his Seventh Trial (A Pendulum Elbow to the throat), MISSES as Charlie Brown can telegraph that move (his friend Schroeder has an Elbow Lariat, his Beethoven's Finale) and HABIT runs to the ropes and springboards off TO GRAB AND DRIVE CHARLIE BROWN WITH INHABITED (Running Tornado DDT)! HE DROPS BROWN…and HABIT smirks and goes down-BUT JAKE LONG PICKS HIM UP! And Long grabs him from behind and LIFTS…DRAGON BUSTER (Inverted Brainbuster)! Jake sees Leo get up, and he runs to him and CLOTHESLINES him over the ropes! He runs to a near standing Sokka and DROPKICKS him over the ropes! The WWT World Champion sees Test get up and he DISCUS ELBOWS HIM OVER THE TOP! Long is ON FIRE…"DRAGON UP!" he says, flashing between human and dragon forms before turning human again. The crowd is ON FIRE with Jake, singing, "IT'S MY LIIIFE!" while Jake pumps himself up!

"This crowd is so hot, they're singing Bon Jovi!" Bugs exclaimed.

"And Jake's about to be singing Queen in a second if he CONNECTS with something BIG to Scourge!" Daffy said.

Jake Long has his vocals ready for 'We Are The Champions' when Scourge gets a Front Headlock from Jake…and he leads Scourge to the dropped chair from earlier…and raises a fist BUT GETS A CLUB TO THE BACK FROM KAIBA! Seto Kaiba grabs the dropped Jake and puts him in a Standing Headscissors, WHITE DRAGON PLUNGE (Pedigree) ONE MORE TIME…And SIMON THE DIGGER RUNS, HOPPING ONTO THE SHOULDERS OF SCOURGE, AND LARIATING KAIBA DOWN! Simon KIPS UP and HOPS OVER A SPEAR ATTEMPT and TAKES SCOURGE DOWN…AND HE HAS THE ARM…The crowd is popping louder and louder as he gets one arm over the face…AND GETS THE OTHER, GIGA DRILL BREAKER! THE MAN HAS THE CROSSFACE IN! AND THE CROWD IS POPPING LOUDER AND LOUDER!

"AND SIMON THE DIGGER! SIMON THE DIGGER WITH THE CROSSFACE FIRMLY LOCKED IN! CROSSFACE FOR THE WIN! GIGA DRILL BREAKER, SCOURGE HAS NO ROPE BREAKS TO CLING TO BUT SIMON BETTER HURRY!" Iroh shouted.

Simon knew he had to make this QUICK…so he reaches into his pocket…and pulls out A CHAIN he bought from the Home Depot shopping spree (lotsa sponsors here) AND WRAPS IT AROUND SCOURGE'S FACE TO MAKE IT WORSE!

"OOOHOHOHOOO NOW IT'S WORSE!" Bugs shouted.

"Scourge, I put my eggs in your basket, mac!" Daffy said, "Don't drop 'em now!"

Simon is being dragged by a pained and SCREAMING Scourge…and raises his hand…

…

…

…

…SCOURGE TRIES DRAGGING HIMSELF TO NO AVAIL…HE HAS NOWHERE TO GO…

…SCOURGE RAISES A HAND…

…

…

…

…BUT THEN KAI LOCKS IN A FUJIWARA ARMBAR! HE IS RIGHT ON TOP OF SCOURGE WRENCHING HIS ONLY TAPPING HAND! "DON'T YOU TAP OUT YET!"

"OH GOOD CAPE COD SLATHERED IN BUTTER ON A MASSACHUSSETS SHORE!" Daffy exclaimed, "KAI WON'T LET SCOURGE TAP OUT!"

Kaiba, back up, GLARES at Scourge…then smirks…Scourge is trying to ask for some HELP from his…'friend'…but Kaiba says, "Friends don't let other friends TAP OUT…"

…SO HE LOCKS SCOURGE IN A SINGLE LEG BOSTON CRAB!...

…

…AND HERE COMES JOHNNY TEST, USING THE OTHER LEG FOR AN ANKLE LOCK! SCOURGE IS IN ONE SUBMISSION AFTER ANOTHER, A COMPLETE HODGEPODGE OF FINISHING MANUEVERS THAT WILL NOT LET HIM TAP AND ONLY SERVE TO TORTURE HIM!

"WHAT KIND OF SADIST TROUPE THEY HAVE IN THAT RING, REFEREE THIS ENTIRE SITUATION IS IMPRACTICAL! GET THEM OFF OF HIM, THIS DOESN'T MAKE A LICK OF SENSE!" Daffy exclaimed.

Scourge SCREAMS IN PURE AGONY, WISHING THAT SOMEBODY WOULD JUST PUT HIM OUT OF HIS MISERY RIGHT NOW, TO TAKE THEM ALL DOWN…

…

…and he gets his wish WITH SOKKA DIVING ONTO ALL OF THEM WITH A CHAIR AIDED ELBOW DROP!

"SOKKA! PUTTING HIS BODY ON THE LINE, TAKING EVERYONE DOWN!" Tarble exclaimed.

"And Scourge must be THANKFUL for Sokka! The Southern Warrior, the wolf warrior, freeing the match back up! And he awaits for ANYONE to get up. The group in the ring all rolled out after that dive…but MARIO is up…" Iroh said.

Sokka, taking off his wolf pelt/wolf hide hood and his top, revealing a battle scarred chest and back from his battles in NCW and CWF. He raises the chair…and measures Super Mario…

"…THIS IS FOR THAT STUPID PLAY YOU PUT ON!" Sokka shouted before running AND MARIO HOPPING OVER HIM (complete with classic 8-bit Mario jump "boing!")! The crowd DOES give Mario props for that hop…

"MARIO! And many forget, as BIG as he is, Mario can JUMP and he can FLY. He tried matching skills with Kai on RAW, and DID do well with pulling out his older moveset!" Tarble said.

"I remember Jumpman!" Bugs said, "Mario was a tad thinner than though…but who knew he could move like he was Vader still?"

Mario KICKS the chair into Sokka's face a la Kevin Owens, and the rotund plumber exclaims, "THAT WAS FOR INSULTING MY MASTERPIECE!" He shouted before STOMPING OUT Sokka! "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT PLAY COST!? HOW MUCH IT COST TO GET SMOOTH MCGROOVE HERE!? THE COSTUMES!? DO NOT EVER INSULT MY SUUUPER MARIO PLAY!" Mario ends his stomp out of Sokka, and then GETS A PIECE OF HIS OLD SET SMASHED INTO HIS HEAD BY VEGETA!

"OOH! Vegeta with the play SMASHING into the skull of Mario!" Iroh exclaimed, "OBVIOUSLY the prince had some choice critiques!"

Vegeta proclaimed, "FOUR OUT OF TEN, NOT ENOUGH VEGETA." AND VEGETA STOMPS HIM OUT! Oliver also runs in and starts STOMPING out Mario as well...because honestly somebody needs to get punished for that production…

Outside the ring, HABIT goes under the apron to look for some weapons. He pulls out…Hornswoggle…and throws him into the crowd…he goes searching some more…and finds a lone hobo who seems to live under there…and he slides him back under…and then he finally pulls out…Mako Mankanshoku?...

"The hell?..." Moon asked.

"WHY IS YOUR RING SO F*censored* WEIRD, WWE!?" HABIT yelled before seeing Charlie Brown get up on the outside…and SLAMMING Mako into Brown before throwing Mako into her seat.

"I am convinced there is a dimension under our ring we don't know of." Moon said.

"DX already proved that, doc." Bugs deadpanned.

HABIT FINALLY found something worthwhile…a Shen Gong Wu from Xiaolin Showdown called The Fist of Tebigong. "Oooh…ancient AND magical." He put the fist on, and slides into the ring…where Vegeta continue stomping Mario out…and HABIT swings and SMASHES the fist into the back of Vegeta's head, and then UPPERCUTS Tommy with it! HABIT sees Mario…"It really was a crappy play."…and he DECKS Mario in the head with it to take him down! HABIT goes down and pins Tommy…

1…

2…

OLIVER KICKS OUT!

"OH! OLIVER! Kick out! And HABIT rushes over to Vegeta!" Tarble exclaimed.

1…

2...

VEGETA KICKS OUT!

"OOOH! And HABIT fails on BOTH pin attempts!" Tarble said, "And FRUSTRATION growing on HABIT's face…he wants this win to STICK IT to the big name players in this match and make HIMSELF even BIGGER than them…but said big names are HARD to put down."

HABIT gets up, and hears a blond yelling which REALLY frustrates him, "FRAZIER SHUT THE F*censored* UP BEFORE I BURN A F*censored* SLICE OF THE MOTHERF*censored* AMAZON FUCKI*censored* FOREST!"

"HABIT so angry he's arguing with fans and threatening to burn endangered species alive!" Daffy exclaimed.

"And he may be burning out our censors too!" Moon exclaimed.

Charlie Brown rolls into the ring…and HABIT decides that if he can't win yet…he'll just handle what he originally came in here to do. So he SMASHED the fist into Brown's head…and then continued SMASHING the fist into his head, punching him out and HOPING to break his skull!

"HEY! CHILL OUT HABIT!" Bugs exclaimed, "CALM DOWN! YOU'LL BREAK HIS SKULL!"

"He doesn't WANT to chill out, HE WANTS TO break IN Brown's head!" Moon exclaimed.

HABIT rolls out of the ring and eyes Vince McSnoop…and both he and Lex Woodster try to run away, but HABIT RUNS after them and GRABS Snoopy! He YANKS him by the ears and SWATS Woodstock into the crowd before snatching Charlie Brown's Superstar of the Year Award from the beagle before THROWING HIM INTO THE BARRICADE!

"OH COME ON! WHAT WAS THAT FOR YA FREAKING GRASSHOLE, HUH!?" Bugs shouted, "THEY WEREN'T EVEN IN THIS MATCH!"

"COMPLETELY UNCALLED FOR by HABIT the Rabbit! He had NO NEED for that!" Exclaimed Tarble.

"And what's he need that FWA for? That's Charlie Brown's! He's Superstar of the Year, not YOU!" Iroh exclaimed.

HABIT looks at The FWA…and rolls his eyes AND CHARLIE BROWN SUICIDE DIVES OVER THE ROPES ONTO HABIT, ENRAGED OVER SEEING HIS BEAGLE AND HIS BIRD FRIEND ATTACKED!

"OH! BROWN JUST GOT MAD! THAT CHARLIE BROWN RAGE FINALLY TAKING FORM IN THIS MATCH!" Exclaimed Bugs.

Meanwhile Tommy Oliver gets up…and so does Vegeta. Oliver turns around AND VEGETA SNATCHES THE THROAT!

"CHOKESLAM! BIG BANG CHOKESLAM!" Tarble exclaimed…

…as Vegeta LIFTS and-OLIVER lands behind him and GRABS HIM FROM BEHIND AND DROPS HIM WITH THE BRACHIO DEATH DROP (just…take a guess) ONTO THE CHAIR IN THE RING!

"OOH! But look! Oliver with The Brachio Death Drop! RIGHT on the chair! And Vegeta, VULNERABLE…OLIVER…NOBODY TO INTERRUPT HIM…" Iroh shouted.

"OOOH NO, COME ON VEGETAAA!" Moon shouted.

Tommy hooks the legs…

1-

LEO PULLS HIM OFF! The Cartoon Killer of CAWF stomps Oliver out and continues beating on him, KICKING him and HEADBUTTING him! (Also, Simon the Digger is brawling with Kai on the outside…not important right now, though Kai is getting pounded and Chopped.) Leo is a rookie POSSESSED, as Oliver is what The Revolution fight against-THOUGH HE GETS GRABBED BY HIS NECK BY A RECOVERING TOMMY!

"UH-OH!" Bugs shouted. "BYE-BYE PAL!" He said as Tommy lifted Leo…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…and The BLACK THUNDER (Rock Bottom) LIFT- ** _IS REVERSED RIGHT INTO AN RKO!_**

 ** _"OOOOOOOOOH!" Bugs marked._**

 ** _"LEO, GOOD LORD, SHADES OF WRESTLEMANIA 21!" Tarble shouted._**

 ** _"AND HE NEEDS TO ROLL TO THE COVER! OLIVER WENT DOWN! EVERYONE IS DOWN!" Iroh exclaimed._**

(Well Simon is slamming Kai's head onto The Spanish Announce Table…but eh)

Leo…right next to a laid out Tommy…sort of landed BAD onto that steel chair. His back and spine are screaming in pain…but he begins to roll himself over…and he covers the legendary ranger…to chants of, "THAT WAS COOL! THAT WAS COOL!" Not truly awesome…but impressive either way…

1…

2…

JOHNNY TEST PULLS LEO OUT OF THE RING! AND TEST HOOKS HIM UP AND TESTIFIES (T-Bone Suplex) HIM ONTO THE STEEL STEPS!

"JOHNNY TEST! TEST THROWING HIM ONTO THOSE STEPS!" Iroh exclaimed, "COSTING The RR a victory at the moment!"

Johnny slides in the ring…

…but NOW we have to talk about Simon…who is on the apron…and Kai FLAT on his back on the announce table!

"Ooooh…Oh! So much action to oversee, and SIMON…what's he about to try…Kai…is FLAT ON THE TABLE…PUMA LOCO…WHITE PANTERA, GET OUTTA THERE!" Iroh exclaimed to his old Nick mates…who just stand there with smirks.

Simon heads to the top of the far right corner…and he stands up…and looks down at Kai…the crowd stands up with the guy as he looks down at Kai…

"SOME HARDCORE INTENTIONS FROM THE FORMER AWF WORLD CHAMPION…" Iroh said.

Simon looks down…and looks to the sky…while the crowd sings, "ROW ROW FIGHT THE POWAH!"…and yells out (with the crowd)…

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!?"

…

…

…

…

…

…

… **AND DIVING HEADBUTT OFF THE CORNER AND- _JINORA PULLS KAI OFF THE TABLE, AND SIMON SMASHES ONTO IT…AND IT HAS NO GIVE, THE NON-BREAKING TABLE JUST ENHANCES THE "SPLAT!" OF THE ATTEMPT!_**

 ** _"BY THE DRAGONS…THAT TABLE! THAT TABLE JUST ACTED AS A SECOND OPPONENT!" Iroh exclaimed._**

 ** _"JINORA SAVING HER MAN AGAIN FROM IMMINENT DANGER! WHAT A GIRL!" Daffy shouted. "WHAT! A! DAME!"_**

Jinora holds Kai close to her as Simon writhes on the table…

…but then KAIBA comes in, determined to make sure at least ONE PERSON is incapacitated. He hops onto the table and yanks up a pretty delirious Simon. He bends him down, Standing Headscissors…and Double Underhooks…

…

… ** _AND WHITE DRAGON PLUNGE…ONTO THE STILL UNBREAKING TABLE! SIMON IS OUT…SIMON HAS BEEN INCAPACITATED…AND THE SPANISH ANNOUNCERS ARE DANCING AND LAUGHING!_**

 ** _"WHAT!? SIMON! I THINK HE'S KNOCKED OUT COLD!...AND WHY ARE THOSE SICK BASTARDS LAUGHING!?" Moon asked._**

Puma Loco, the villain and most unapologetic of the two, pulls up the hood of the table to reveal a label marked, **"MADE IN JAPAN"**.

"OH GOOD GOD..." Tarble yelped.

Kaiba, Jinora, and Kai just stare blankly at the Spanish announcers…

…while in the ring, Johnny decides HE'S A SUPLEX MACHINE! He ducks a kick from Sokka and LIFTS him and PLANTS him with a Back Suplex! MARIO grabs Johnny from behind and lifts him for a Fireman's Carry…and he backs up…and Johnny SLIPS behind The Nintendozer attempt, grabs Mario from behind and HALF NELSON SUPLEX! But Jake Long, stalking a standing Johnny, finally GRABS him and locks in a Dragon Sleeper…and then LIFTS…

…but Johnny lands behind Long and locks HIM in a Dragon hold and lifts him up…AND DRAGON SUPLEXES JAKE IN LOVELY IRONY! Johnny, however, keeps hold of Long…and he lifts him onto the ropes…Hangman Neckbreaker…and he NECKBREAKERS him, but DROPS him with a Facebuster!

"Johnny on FIRE! Johnny-OH! VEGETA!" Iroh exclaimed.

VEGETA LIFTS JOHNNY BY HIS NECK AND CHOKESLAMS HIM! AND INTO THE COVER…

1…

2…

JOHNNY TEST KICKS OUT TO A CONFUSED VEGETA AND A THUNDEROUS POP!

Crowd: TEST! TEST! TEST!

"GAME! SET! MA-OH WHAT!?" Moon exclaimed. "UTTER CRAP! UTTER CRAP!"

"HOW THE HECK DID TEST SURVIVE THAT!?" Tarble ask.

"YOUR BROTHER LOOKS PISSED TARBLE!" Bugs exclaimed.

"AND I DON'T BLAME HIM. YOU CAN'T LET A MIDCARD CHAMP EMBARRASS YA!" Daffy said.

"BUT HE ISN'T JUST A SECONDARY CHAMPION, HE'S ONE OF, IF NOT THE TOP SECONDARY CHAMP IN THE FICTION WRESTLING BUSINESS RIGHT NOW! HE'S A PART OF THIS ELITE CIRCLE!" Iroh said.

Vegeta looks around…PISSED…angry that Test didn't DIE off of that one…! Vegeta gets up…and he picks up Test-AND SMALL PACKAGE! QUICK PIN!

1…

2…

The pin BREAKS…

…and Test gets up while DEADLIFTING VEGETA TO HIS FEET…

"JOHNNY TEST…pulling everything from DEEP WITHIN HIM TO MAKE THIS MOMENT HIS!" Iroh shouted.

"DIGGING DEEP WITHIN HIMSELF…DEEP DEEP DEEP WITHIN HIS OWN BODY…" Bugs exclaimed.

Johnny DIGS DEEP…

…

…

…

…AND HE TAKES VEGETA DOWN WITH THE TESTIFY! T-BONE!

"TESTIFY! JOHNNY TEST! TESTIFY! TESTIFY! VEGETA PLANTED, AND JOHNNY ABOUT TO STICK IT TO HIS OLD EMPLOYER WWE BY TAKING THE TITLE!" Exclaimed Daffy said.

"NOOO! PRINCE PRINCE KICK OUT VEGETA!" Moon shouted.

1…

…

2…

…

VEGETA KICKS OUT…but then he just lies there…as if he's…spaced out…

…meanwhile on the other side of the ring, Kai climbs to the top of the near right corner…because he wats to JUMP…LONG DISTANCE…and take down Johnny…

…but Johnny sees this and RUNS to the near right corner and HOPS UP before he starts POUNDING the face of Kai! But then KAIBA runs in! And he goes RIGHT under Johnny! Test starts kicking Kaiba in the face, and Kai is getting relief from the repeated hits. Johnny KICKS Kaiba away and sends him tumbling backwards…

…and Test gets an EUROPEAN UPPERCUT from Kai…

…and then Kaiba, back in an upright position, runs back and gets on the bottom rung of the corner and ELECTRIC CHAIR LIFTS Johnny…

"Oooooh…Test in a precarious position folks…Kaiba close to falling with the weight on his shoulders…!" Tarble said.

…

…and Kai, seeing this, smirks and then LEAPFROGS over to the shoulders of Johnny and SWIVELS **_FOR A THE HURRICANE CRUNCH/ELECTRIC CHAIR OFF THE TOP ROPE COMBINATION!_**

 ** _"OH MY COD!" Bugs shouted._**

 ** _"WHAT A MANUEVER THE DOUBLE KAIS JUST PULLED OUT!" Iroh exclaimed._**

 ** _Crowd: HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!_**

Kai…he slowly gets up…and so does Kaiba…and Kaiba goes for the pin…by RIGHT HOOKING KAI-KAI BACKFLIPS OVER KIBA-SUPERKICK TO KAIBA! KAIBA GOES FALLING INTO THE ROPES AS THE QUICK AS A HICCUP KAI PINS JOHNNY!

"AND KAI TAKES DOWN KAIBA, SHORT LIVED ALLIANCES!" Bugs exclaimed. "KAIBA ABOUT TO STEAL IT FOR THE NWA!"

"NWA, WWE, DUAL CHAMPION, PAST AND PRESENT!" Daffy shouted.

1…

…

2…

…

SUPER MARIO SLAMS HIS CLASSIC BLACK MALLET OVER THE SPINE OF KAI!

"OOOOH! NO THREE! NO THREE! SUPER MARIO! WHAT AN OLD RELIC!" Bugs shouted.

"MAN he hasn't used THAT since the EIGHTIES!" Moon said VERY amazed.

Mario throws his mallet away and then picks up Kai…

…and then Fireman's Carries him to his shoulders…and then runs TO DELIVER THE NINTENDOZER (Steamroller)!

"NINTENDOZER! NINTENDOZER CONNECTS!" Exclaimed Tarble.

Mario hooks the leg as QUICKLY as he can!

"REVENGE FOR MONDAY NIGHT RAW IS GOING TO GET MARIO A BIG WIN, ONCE AGAIN THE WWE CHAMPION!" Exclaimed Daffy. "…DARNIT!"

1…

…

2…

…

CHARLIE BROWN DROPKICKS MARIO OFF OF KAI! And he sees KAIBA…

…between the ropes…

"Oooooh…Charlie Brown making the save…and THE BASES ARE LOADED…" Tarble proclaimed.

Charlie Brown RUNS the ropes…and then runs back…

…hops on Kaiba's back…

…

…then the ropes…

…

…

…and jumps off TO NAIL THE BASERUNNER LEG DROP!

"BASERUNNER LEG DROP! BASERUNNER! AND KAIBA…KAIBA ON HIS BACK…AND CHARLIE BROWN…SPRINGBOARD TIME!" Tarble exclaimed.

Brown nods, the crowd CHEERING LOUD FOR HIM…

…JUMPS AND SPRINGBOARDS…

…

…

…

…AND- ** _HABIT THE RABBIT SMASHES THE FLYING BROWN IN THE SKULL WITH HIS FWA, BREAKING IT INTO PIECES!_**

 ** _"OH CRAP!" Moon cringed._**

 ** _"THAT FWA SHATTERING INTO BITS RIGHT OFF THE SKULL OF CHARLIE BROWN! BROWN FLEW RIGHT INTO THAT!" Exclaimed Bugs._**

 ** _"HEINOUS! UNECESSARY! HE WON THAT AWARD AND YOU SHATTER IT!?" Iroh exclaimed._**

 ** _Crowd: AAASSHOOOLE! AAASSHOOOLE!_**

"YOU BET LIKE HELL I AM!" HABIT exclaimed. "HE ISN'T A REAL STAR, HE'S A CRYBABY! A LOSER!" Charlie Brown tries to get up…and he sees his FWA, broken into two big pieces and several other smaller ones…and tries to reach for it…and HABIT KICKS the pieces out of the ring and picks Brown up before backing up and SEVENTH TRIAL CONNECTS TO CHARLIE BROWN! HABIT gets RIGHT into the pin!

1…

…

2…

…

CHARLIE BROWN KICKS OUT! And an angry HABIT gets up with clenched fists…

"CHARLIE BROWN! KICK OUT FROM THE ANGRY HABIT!" Shouted Tarble.

"OH! HABIT…THE STOMPS…I THINK HE HAS FINALLY REACHED A PITCH POINT. HIS ANGER IS OVERFLOWING AND HE IS TAKING IT ALL OUT ON HIM!" Bugs exclaimed.

"SCREW YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS, YOU FAMILY, YOUR FANS, YOUR PISS STAIN OF A CAREER, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SH*censored*, JUST LAY DOWN AND DIE WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND ALREADY!"

"OH GEEZ…" Tarble cringed. "THAT WAS JUST UNCALLED FOR!"

HABIT picks Charlie Brown up...and holds the steel chair that has been used throughout the match...and he puts Brown's head through the chair, WRAPPING it around his neck. "I TOLD THEM I'D BREAK YOUR DAMN NECK- **SHUT THE HELL UP FRAZIER BEFORE I BURN YOUR HOUSE DOWN!** -AND I'M GONNA NECK! YOU ARE LOWER THAN B PLUS! I AM GONNA HAVE SUCH A GOOD TIME RIGHT NOW...DAMSEL RECORD THIS!"

"Oh NO HABIT...CHAIR WRAPPED AROUND BROWN'S NECK...HABIT'S GONNA BREAK HIS NECK!" Shouted Bugs as HABIT pulled Brown's head back to JAM IT onto the mat...

HABIT rears Brown back and-CHARLIE BROWN SWIVELS AROUND AND JUMPS UP TO IN THE MOUTH! HABIT holds his mouth, and Charlie Brown removes the chair from his neck and POUNDS THE STEEL OVER HABIT'S FACE...and then drops it.

"BROWN WITH A COMEBACK! HE GOT A COMEBACK AND HAD HABIT BY HIS LITTLE CREEPYPASTA NECK!" Tarble exclaimed.

Charlie Brown grabs the a Front Headlock...

...and he jumps up and JUMPING DDT THAT SPIKES HABIT ONTO THE CHAIR... BROWN GRABS THE CHAIR...AND HE GOES TO THE NEAR RIGHT CORNER!

"Charlie Brown...Charlie Brown...CLIMBING TO THE TOP...CHARLIE BROWN GOING TO FLY..." Table said.

"CHARLIE BROWN GOING HIGH AND FLY!" Exclaimed Iroh said. "HABIT ABOUT TO GET SHUT UP!"

...

...Charlie Brown stands tall...chair in hand...and he breathes heavy and angrily...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...AND CHARLIE BROWN **DELIVERS THE CHAIR-AIDED HOMERUN ELBOW DROP TO HABIT! CHARLIE BROWN DROPS THE ELBOW!**

 **"HOOOOMERUUUN!" Tarble shouted, "ELBOW DROP!"**

 **"NOBODY IS UP! CHARLIE BROWN TOOK DOWN HABIT!" Iroh exclaimed. "AND NOW THE P-"**

 _ **THE LIGHTS TURN OFF ACROSS THE ARENA...!**_

"WHAT-WHAT THE HELL!?" Tarble, who only swore when something was REALLY screwy, cursed.

"WHAT...what?" Moon looked around.

The arena was silent...

...nothing went on for now...

...

...

...

..."I bet Jim Ross did this." Daffy said.

"Or Mars." Moon said. "Always a klutz."

"Oh just STOP you two." Bugs scolded.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...the lights cut back on abruptly...

...

...

...AND THE ENTIRE CROWD POPPED...

...AND CHARLIE BROWN STARES UP AT THE SIGHT...

...

...

...

... _ **OF LINUS VAN PELT STANDING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RING, HOLDING A PUMPKIN...**_

 _ **"OH GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY IT'S LINUS! LINUS! LINUS!" Tarble shouted like JR.**_

Charlie Brown gets up a bit...and starts getting emotional..."LINUS COME ON WE HAVE TO TALK! WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO CONTACT YOU, WHERE WERE YOU!?"

"Charlie Brown trying to TALK to Linus." Tarble said.

"Kid that ain't your friend!" Bugs exclaimed. "Your friend is LONG GONE! DON'T GET NEAR HIM!"

Charlie Brown gets closer to Linus...BEGGING him to explain himself..."WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT AT FALLOUT? WHAT DID I SAY? WHAT DID I DO!? WE'VE BEEN FRIENDS FOR OVER SIXTY YEARS, TALK TO ME!"

Linus stood in that same spot...and Brown got so close, he was in his face...and Linus turned the pumpkin over...words carved into it...the same as on The TitanTron on RAW...

 _"NOT SINCERE ENOUGH"_

"WHAT…the heck does that mea-"

TARBLE IS INTERRUPTED BY LINUS KICKING CHARLIE BROWN BELOW THE BELT…

"OOMPH…Linus…STOP THIS! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Iroh shouted. "STOP!"

Linus looks at the pumpkin…

…and looks down…

…

… ** _AND SMASHES THE PUMPKIN OVER HIS HEAD! THE PUMPKIN GOES OVER BROWN'S HEAD LIKE A MAKESHIFT HELMET!_**

 ** _"GAAAAH! LINUS WHY!? TELL US WHY, LINUS, WHY!?" Iroh shouted._**

 ** _"LINUS! YOU SON OF A BITCH WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!?" Tarble shouted angrily, "THIS WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND DAMMIT YOUR BEST FRIEND! HE HAD YOUR BACK AND YOU HAD HIS! YOU TWO WERE IN DIAPERS WHEN YOU WERE FRIENDS! DAMMIT LINUS!"_**

Charlie Brown, a pumpkin over his head, is LAID OUT on the mat…not even moving…NO ONE IS MOVING…THE ENTIRE MATCH IS DEAD…

…

…

…

… _except for a slowly crawling Scourge the Hedgehog…who watched the entire thing from outside the ring…_

"SCOURGE…" Tarble nearly choked on his own gasp while he tried to commentate.

"SCOURGE…YOU GREEN BASTARD…SCOURGE…" Moon growled.

Scourge rolls into the ring and starts SCURRYING towards Charlie Brown…

"NO…NO DAMMIT WE GOT SCREWED OVER BY OUR OWN STARS AGAAAIN!?" Moon screamed.

"LINUS YOU BASTARD! I WOULDN'T MIND LOSING BUT NOT LIKE THIS! NOT LIKE THIS!" Tarble screamed.

"YES! GO SCOURGE! I PUT MY EGGS IN YOUR BASKET!" Daffy exclaimed.

"THIS AIN'T THE WAY TO WIN IT, DAFFY! LINUS HANDED VEGETA THE TITLE, AND NOW HE JUST HANDED SCOURGE THE BELT! WHAT IS HIS BEEF WITH CHARLIE BROWN!?" Bugs asked as Linus walked towards the stage.

Scourge, right next to Charlie Brown, hops RIGHT on top of him to THE BIGGEST OF BOOS OF THE ENTIRE EVENT! AND SCOURGE HOOKS THE LEG…

"COME ON CHARLIE BROWN, I'M ACTUALLY ROOTING FOR YOU FOR ONCE! KICK OUT! KICK OUUUT!" Moon screamed.

"COME ON CHARLIE BROWN! KICK OUT! KICK OUT! KICK OUT!" Tarble PLEADED.

"NO! NO! NO!" The crowd chanted!

Leslie Anderson goes down to make the count as Scourge smirks…

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

 ** _CHARLIE BROWN ROLLS THE SHOULDER UP AT THE LAST POSSIBLE MILLISECOND! HE ROLLS RIGHT ON HIS PUMPKIN COVERED FACE, BARELY EVEN MOVING PAST THAT MOTION! THE ENTIRE CROWD GOES INTO A "YES!" FRENZY AS SCOURGE JUST LIES ON HIS BACK AND ROLLS AWAY IN PURE AND UTTER SHOCK!_**

 ** _"YES! YES! CHARLIE BROWN! YES!" Tarble shouted._**

 ** _"I KNEW MY SUPPORT WOULD HELP YOU! BY THE FREAKING MOON WE AIN'T DONE YET!" Moon shouted._**

 ** _"CHARLIE BROWN THROUGH SHEER WILLPOWER AND INSTINCT ROLLS THE SHOULDER UP AND PREVENTS SCOURGE FROM STEALING THE ENTIRE MATCH! BROWN! BROWN! BROWN!" JR CHEERED!_**

Linus looked back from the stage, looking at Brown TRYING to get up…and failing…and he just shakes his head and walks off to the back…

Scourge was SHOCKED…and he shook his head in SHOCK…and he backed away in SHOCK…and crouched in the corner…WAITING…WAITING FOR CHARLIE BROWN TO GET UP…

"…Oh…Scourge…Scourge…he has ONE MORE MOVE FOR BROWN…" Tarble said, "WATCH OUT CHARLIE BROWN…LOOK OUUUT…SHADES OF THE CLASH WITH NARUTO…BART SIMPSON JUST WAITING IN TOW FOR THE BARTDOG ON THE CHAMPION…"

Scourge stalks...the crowd YELLING FOR CHARLIE BROWN TO NOT GET UP...

...But CB...the poor kid is trying his best...he doesn't know Scourge is stalking him...he wanted to continue...but his body was broken...his spirit was broken. ..and he muttered out a very pitiful, almost choking statement of "Good Grief..."...

...and Scourge grins like a DEMON...THE FIRE IN HIS EYES IGNITING...

...

...AND BROWN GETS UP...

...AND SCOURGE RUNS...

"LOOK OUT CHARLIE BROWN!" Tarble shouted.

...

...

...

 _ **SCOURGE CONNECTS WITH THE SPEAR! CHARLIE BROWN IS SPEARED IN HALF, SCOURGE WITH THE COVER ON BROWN AGAIN!**_

 _ **"OOOOOH!" Daffy exclaimed.**_

 _ **"NOOO! CHARLIE BROWN HAS NO MORE MIRACLES! SCOURGE WITH THE HOOK! ONE MORE TIME PLEASE CHARLIE BROWN!" Tarble exclaimed.**_

 ** _"YES! YES! SCOURGE INTO THE COVER!" Daffy cheered._**

1...

...

2...

...

 ** _OLIVER! TOMMY OLIVER YANKS SCOURGE OFF OF BROWN FROM OUTSIDE THE RING! OLIVER, TO A HUGE POP THROWS HIM INTO THE BARRICADE!_**

 ** _"YES! OLIVER! OLIVER SAVES THE MATCH!" SHOUTED Tarble!_**

 ** _"OH GEEZ! IT'S THE SUPER HERO! WHATEVER, AT LEAST HE SAVED THE MATCH!" Moon exclaimed._**

"...Why can't I win?" Daffy deadpanned. "Tommy Oliver... _You're Desthhhpicable._ "

Tommy slides into the ring and sees Charlie Brown on his back...and Tommy began to wonder if it would be right to PIN the guy after all he went through.

"WELL? WHAT ARE YA GONNA DO EH? JUST WIN IT!" Exclaimed Daffy shouted. "WIN IT! PIN THE BRAT!"

Tommy looks down...and just shakes his head at Charlie Brown...laid out...

"He just feels it wouldn't be RIGHT to pin him!" Iroh said.

"STOP HAVING MORAL CONVICTIONS AND JUST TRY TO WIN!" Moon shouted. "BEFORE SOMEONE LIKE MARIO OR THAT IDIOT SIMON COME IN!"

Tommy...just sighs...and he shakes his head and just rolls Charlie Brown into the near left corner and devices to find someone else to hit.

"Tommy Oliver, YOU. ARE. A. CHODE." Moon said.

"He couldn't pile on MORE to the cap plate Brown has been served!" Tarble said.

"You either WIN OR YOU LOSE! He screwed over Scourge just to be nice to Brown!" Daffy exclaimed. "Being the nice guy is bleh!"

Tommy turns from the corner and goes to collect Scourge-BUT HE SEES A BRIGHT YELLOW LIGHT FLASHING BEHIND THE RING...AND THE ENTIRE CROWD POPS!

"OOOH...TOMMY...YOU TOOK WAY TOO LONG..." Moon exclaimed, "HE WAS OUT FOR WAY TOO LONG!"

 **SUPER VEGETA** steps onto the apron...and Tommy prepares himself for a BERSERKER rage from The Prince...

"AHA! THE CHAMPION BACK IN THIS THING! TOMMY YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE! AND YOU BLEW IT!" Moon shouted.

"SUPER VEGETA...AND HE DOES THIS FOR EVERY BIG MATCH! MY BROTHER IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!" Table exclaimed.

AND VEGETA RUSHES IN AND TOMMY IS BEATING ON HIS BACK! HE KNEES AND PUNCHES VEGETA, SENDING HIM TO THE ROPES! BUT VEGETA RUSHES HIM WITH FISTS FLYING TO THE FACE! BUT TOMMY DUCKS ONE HIT AND SPIN KICKS HIM! OLIVER HAS VEGETA STUMBLING! AND HE GRABS THE NECK! BRACHIO DEATH DROP...

...BUT VEGETA SPINS OUT AND GRABS THE NECK!...AND HE LIFTS OLIVER UP...

...

...AND TOMMY ESCAPES MID-LIFT AND KICKS THE GUT! QUICK NECK GRAB _AND HE LIFTS AND DROPS VEGETA WITH !_

 _"BLACK THUNDER CONNECTS! BLACK THUNDER CONNECTS!" Table exclaimed_

VEGETA IS DOWN...AND TOMMY GOES FOR THE- _ **KAIBA! KAIBA CLOTHESLINES TOMMY FROM OUT OF NOWHERE AND TAKES THE PIN ON VEGETA! THE COVER!**_

 _ **"WHAT!?" Bugs shouted.**_

 _ **"OOOOH NONONO!" Moon exclaimed.**_

1...

...

2...

...

SUPER VEGETA KICKS OUT!...AND HE SITS UP, GRABBING AT KAIBA'S THROAT! AND VEGETA GETS UP...AND OLIVER JUMPING KNEES VEGETA I IN THE JAW! VEGETA goes DOWN...and Oliver turns around and KAIBA KICKS THE GUT AND DOUBLE UNDERHOOKS THE STANDING HEADSCISSORS...

...

...BUT TOMMY TWISTS OUT AND PULLS KAIBA IN! BLACK THUN-NO...

...

...KAIBA THROWS TOMMY OFF **INTO A SPEAR FROM SCOURGE! SCOURGE CAME BACK WITH A SPEAR! SPEAR ON OLIVER! REVENGE FOR COSTING HIM THE EASY VICTORY!**

"OH SCOURGE RETURNED!" Exclaimed Moon shouted.

"OH YEAH! YEA-OH NO!" Daffy yelled.

...BECAUSE KAIBA KICKS THE GUT OF SCOURGE AND FINALLY NAILS THE WHITE DRAGON PLUNGE! KAIBA GETS THE WHITE DRAGON PLUNGE- _ **JAKE LONG FROM OUT OF NOWHERE GRABS KAIBA AND DRAGON DDTS HIM ONTO THE STEEL CHAIR FROM EARLIER! JAKE LONG INTO THE COVER! WWT CHAMPION HOOKS KAIBA'S LEGS!**_

 _ **"GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY JAKE LONG! IT'S HIS LIFE! IT'S HIS TIME!" Exclaimed Tarble. "IF HE WINS THE BELT IS STILL ON THE COMPANY!**_

 _ **"OUR BELT WILL BE IN WCW, THAT'S GROSS!" Moon shouted.**_

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

 _ **VEGETA YANKS JAKE LONG UP AND THROWS HIM UP...AND CHOKESLAMS HIM ONTO KAIBA!**_

 _ **"BROTHER...SUPER VEGETA...STILL ENRAGED...STILL IN THIS MATCH...!" Tarble shouted.**_

Super Vegeta GRABS onto Scourge and LIFTS AND CHOKESLAMS HIM...

...but then he sees Charlie Brown...is starting to stand up again...Super Vegeta sees him...how much heart he has to get up after everything...his will...his drive...his strive to succeed...

...

...

...

...and he SNATCHES BROWN'S NECK..."I'LL LIKE THIS THE BEST..."...he says...

...

...

...

...AND JUST LIFTS CHARLIE BROWN UP AND BIG BANG CHOKESLAMS HIM!

"OOOH...and VEGETA OPTS TO, INSTEAD OF PIN ANYONE ELSE, JUST DUMP EVEN MORE ON CHARLIE BROWN!" Bugs exclaimed. "STAY CLASSY VEGETA!"

"AND BROWN PLANTED ONCE MORE..." Iroh said.

Vegeta puts a FOOT on Charlie Brown...and raises a fist...and the this one...

"HAHA! YES YES YES THE PRINCE! THE PRINCE! VEGETA BRINGS IT ON HOME FOR WWE!" Moon exclaimed.

1...

...

2...

...

3!

"AND PRINCE VEGETA RETAINS HIS TITLE ON THE BIGGEST STAGE YET!" Tarble exclaimed. "WWE HAS ESCAPED PRIDE & GLORY WITH EVERY TITLE INTACT!"

The bell rings, and Vegeta turns back to normal and falls over exhausted. But "Hell's Bells" plays him tonight...a legend became truly immortal.

Around the ring...stars are scattered...Simon is mostly writhing in pain on The JaSpaneshe Announce Table...Johnny holds his neck after that Hurricane Crunch...Kai holds his spine and Jinora holds him while tending to him...Jake Long sighs...and Mario bangs his head on a steel post...Sokka shakes his head and POUNDS his fist onto the barricade angrily...HABIT is outside the ring, leaning on the apron angry and happy (he didn't win BUT neither did Charlie Brown; he didn't break his neck but his spirit is down; he isn't Champ but he showed everyone that he is truly main event material)...Leo, leaning against the barricade, just raises his RR Armband up...Scourge growls while holding head head outside the ring...Kaiba slides out, his security team ready to escort him back to Domino City...Tommy holds his head near the ropes and contemplates whether he made the right choice earlier...

And Vegeta holds up his Title after Leslie Anderson hands it to him and Goofy, in his last announcement, TRIUMPHANTLY tells the world...

"HERE is your winner; and STILL WWE Toon Champion of the World...Prince Vegeta!"

Fireworks BURST forth from the Steelport Arena and just encircle the area in blue and white light. Vegeta yells out as a jet flies over and dumps confetti over the arena, "I AM THE FACE OF THIS COMPANY AND OF THIS BUSINESS! HAIL TO YOUR PRINCE!"

Backstage, Luthor and Vince shake hands...and TW claps almost half-heartedly. Duke does jazz hands...because yay?

Also backstage...for some reason Raimundo is WRITHING on the ground as if he was BEATEN UP...by who?...Well the camera pans up...and we can find what looks to be Bulla Briefs walking away with a pipe in her hands...

"...Oh come on..." Tarble sighed.

And Snoopy, shedding his cosplay, just whines and howls in disappointment.

Kai gets up and says, "I AM STILL THE ONLY WORLD CHAMPION THAT MATTERS!'...well more like Jinora sits him up.

"AH SHUT UP YOU LITTLE TWERP!" Mario exclaimed as he recovered his Belt from the timekeeper area.

"Well folks...that is our show!" Bugs said. "AND HONESTLY...It was awesome. The entire two day event left a great impression on the business in my honest opinion. And FOR ONCE...WWE kept their Belts."

"And I think that is a-okay at the least." Iroh said. "I cannot say Prince Vegeta did awful. He did very well. Just that his actions were not always savory."

"And why would he get Bulla to do that?" Tarble asked.

"Because Raimundo should have cashed in on Wade or Mutou. Not him. He was smart enough to keep him out." Moon said.

"Anyway...it is time for ALL OF US at Pride & Glory to sign off!" Tarble said. "We thank all the companies who came here, all the people who JOINED US...so many names...Sarge, Church, Team CCW, Bahroo, Heyman & Styles, Bones & Havoc, JR & King, Bugs & Daffy, and of course WCW's Team. Wrestling is entering a new age, ladies &...gentlemen..."

Vegeta stands over Charlie Brown...and he feels so proud he has to gloat...gloat HARD. "What was it? You and your little lose friends said you would win? Get it all back? DISGRACE My Belt again?" He says, leaning into the corner to gloat to a pretty broken Charlie Brown. Brown does his best to ignore him...turning his head to the side...but Vegeta still turns his head back to him, "LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU, BECAUSE I DESERVE THIS AFTER THE CRAP I HAD TO HEAR CONSTANTLY! OVER AND OVER!"

"Brother please STOP...end the show and leave..." Tarble sighed.

"Brother please STOP...end the show and leave..." Tarble sighed.

Vegeta continued, "I HAD TO HEAR PEOPLE GO ON AND ON ABOUT YOU FOR WEEKS, AND I FINALLY CAN SAY THAT YOU ARE SIMPLY PATHETIC! A DOESN'T BELONG ON MY LEVEL! GO BACK TO BEING THE ONE WHO LOSES! YOU AND YOUR FANS, FRIENDS, AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND CAN GO BACK TO 'BELIEVING' THAT ANY OF YOU WORTHLESS WASTES COULD-"

CHARLIE BROWN JUST SLAPS VEGETA PUT OF HIS FACE! THE CROWD...THEY ABSOLUTELY LOVED THAT! SOME LOVE VEGETA...BUT EVEN THEY DESERVED THAT!

"Oh geez..." Tarble said.

"He can NEVER EVER EVER leave well enough ALONE.. This was ALWAYS his issue. He could NEVER just let things be. He ALWAYS had to get the last action AND word AND taunt AND moment!" Bugs sighed.

Vegeta stumbles about the slap, which left his cheek really red. The Prince was tired...but he was NOT ABOUT TO TAKE THAT...AND SO HE STARTS STOMPING OUT CHARLIE BROWN TO MASSIVE BOOS! HE DOESN'T LET UP, HE JUST LETS CHARLIE BROWN SUFFER JUST A LITTLE MORE JUST FOR HIS OWN HAPPINESS SAKE! And of COURSE management loved THAT...

"OH GEEZ, BROTHER JUST CALM DOWN AND LEAVE! WHY ARE YOU INSTIGATING THIS!?HE LOST AND YOU BEAT HIM, JUST LET HIM DEAL WITH HIS PROBLEMS!" Tarble said.

Vegeta yelled out, "THIS IS KARMA FOR EVER THINKING YOU WERE A WINNER YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Vegeta shouted was HITTING Brown with his Belt!

 _ **Back and forth the struggle consumes us all.**_

 _ **Trying to keep a level head.**_

THE CROWD POPS AS KUSO RUNS DOWN TO HELP CHARLIE BROWN!

"OH AND HER COMES CHARLIE BROWN'S LITTLE GUARDIAN PYRUS ANGEL! THAT LITTLE LIAR SAID HE WASN'T WWE! GET OUTTA HERE! Moon shouted.

"WHAT CAN HE DO, THEY CONFISCATED HIS BRIEFCASE!" Daffy exclaimed.

"HE HAS NO TITLE OBLIGATIONS BUT HE'S DEFENDING A FRIEND! AND I SAY GO FOR IT, DAN!" Tarble exclaimed.

Dan slides into the ring, and Vegeta sees Kuso and SLIDES OUT THE RING! "AHAHA! JOKES ON YOU, YOUR BOYFRIEND WAS BROKEN BEFORE I GOT TO HIM!"

Dan...shakes his head, checking on Brown and GLARING at Vegeta..."EMMY WAS RIGHT...PEOPLE DON'T DESERVE MERCY!"

Dan tries helping up Brown...who was nothing more than a broken soul inhabiting a broken body. Dan GLARES at Vegeta...DARING get back in the ring. But Vegeta shrugs and goes around the ring.

"OH WELL! GOODNIGHT FOLKS!" Moon exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Shouted Tarble. "BROTHER THIS IS JUST WRONG! Does NOBODY see the issue here?...This WWE/WCW roster is truly just one giant hodgepodge of egos and unhelpful people. We have seen XCW'S ENTIRE ROSTER cheer when Claude won! When Gwen lost, XX AS A WHOLE CELEBRATED LIKE THEY WERE IN THIS TOGETHER, REGARDLESS OF ALIGNMENT! UWE stars ALWAYS shout "UWE FOREVER!" as a united front! HELL, WCW I CAN'T LUMP TOGETHER WITH US BECAUSE AT LEAST EVERYONE WENT OUT THERE TO HELP WADE! WHY CANT WE BE AS UNITED AS EVERYONE ELSE? IT IS EMBARRASSING HOW DIVIDED WE ARE! WE PUT EGOS OVER A UNITED ROSTER FRONT TO MAKE SURE OUR COMPANY KEEPS ITS BELTS! OUR OWN CHAIRMAN RUNS US LIKE A DICTATORSHIP, WE HAVE TO BREAK THE LAW TO WIN, AND WE END THE SHOW ON OUR OWN CHAMPION BEATING A DEFENSELESS GUY ALL BECAUSE HIS FRIEND TRIED TO ATTACK OF WHETHER OR NOT WWE LOST THEIR BELT OR NOT! THIS HAS HAPPENED SINCE THE CLASH AND I AM FRANKLY APPALLED AT THE LACK OF DISUNITY WE HAVE! IT TOOK A GUY OUR BOSS FIRED AND WE TURNED AROUND ON IN COLD BLOOD TO HELP A GUY HE HAS NO OBLIGATION TO HELP...A GUY FROM A COMPANY WE ARE APPARENTLY AT FULL BLOWN WAR WITH! THIS IS ABSOLUTELY RIDICULOUS!"

Tarble actually got EMOTIONAL behind the headset as Vegeta walks up the ramp...Vegeta held his Title up in the air...

...but like Gwen, Haruhi, Arkham Knight, and Joker...karma guided its laser right on Vegeta...

...AND SOKKA GRABS VEGETA BY HIS SPIKY HAIR FROM BEHIND...!

"HUH?" Moon looked up. "HEY YOU GOOF LET GO!"

Sokka holds onto Vegeta and RUNS AND THROWS HIM INTO THE RING! Sokka glares at Vegeta and The Prince GLARES back at Sokka...

...but Dan, who had set Brown down gently, stood behind Vegeta...but The Prince bumped RIGHT into him! Vegeta jumped and turned around INTO A GUT KICK AND A DOUBLE UNDERHOOK...AND A PYRUS PLANT ONTO THE MAT!

"AHAH YEAAAH! AH YEAH!" Iroh exclaimed. "VEGETA THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT YOU DESERVED! I AM TRULY SORRY BUT YOU DID THIS TO YOURSELF!'

Dan exits the ring...and Jake Long also walks towards Sokka. A WCW and a WWE guy, both under the same company, looked ...and actually nodded him and treated him like he never left. Dan whispered something into their ears...and Sokka and Jake were somewhat apprehensive...but decided to do it. Dan smirked...then glared back into the ring as Vegeta tried to get up. He says , "I DIDN'T WANT TO DO THIS...BUT PEOPLE LIKE YOU DESERVE EVERY LAST DROP OF KARMA YOU GET!"...he goes towards the barricade...and whistles while waving.

"The hell is he waving for?" Moon asked.

"Kuso...asking for something. And here comes The Coordinators!" Bugs exclaimed.

May & Dawn run towards the barricade and wave to Dawn as the crowd pop grows LOUDER AND LOUDER AND LOUDER...

...and Dan greets them and waves to them...Dan looks to Goofy...and Goofy looks over...and gulps...but nods and smiles at Dan.

"What is Kuso doing?" Moon asked. "What is- _ **OOOH NOOOOOOO!**_ "

"OH GEEZ..." Daffy's eyes widened as Dan points to the ref and DEMANDS something! Leslie Anderson shrugs...and AFFIRMS it to Goofy as May & Dawn get to the barricade!

Goofy...in what is NOW one of the last announcements he will make...helps Dan out by announcing...

"Ladies & Gentlemen...a-hyuck... ** _DAN KUSO IS CASHING IN HIS GOLD IN THE FORT BRIEFCASE!"_**

"AHAHAAA! OH BY THE DRAGONS KUSO GOT HIS...HOW DID...WHO DID...!?" Iroh chuckled.

"WHO GAVE BRIEFCASE BACK!? WHO GOT IT FOR HIM!? WAS THIS AN INSIDE JOB!?" Moon asked.

"KUSO IS FINALLY CASHING IN THE BRIEFCASE HE WON AT BEST IN THE WORLD! DAN KUSO IS CASHING IT IN!" Iroh shouted.

"AND IT COULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED TO A NICER GUY!" Bugs exclaimed.

"ANY COMPANY! ANY TIME! AND DAN KUSO IS FINALLY ABOUT TO WIN BACK THE TITLE HE NEVER LOST IN 2009!" Iroh exclaimed.

"VEGETA DOESN'T DESERVE THIS! THE FANS DON'T DESERVE THIS! WWE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS!" Moon shouted. "AND DAN KUSO DOESN'T DESERVE ANY GOOD THINGS! NOT AFTER THIS MUGGING!"

"MY BROTHER DESERVED ALL OF THIS!" Tarble shouted.

"KUSO HAD TO ENDURE NEVER LOSING HIS LONE WORLD TITLE BECAUSE YUSUKE AND **YOUR** ANIME DYNASTY, MOON, INJURING HIM AT SUMMERSLAM YEARS AGO, BEING BLACKLISTED FOR ACCIDENTLY LOSING HIS TEMPER ON MAY, HE HAD TO GO THROUGH THE RESISTANCE AND DEATHSTROKE, BEAT THEM ONLY TO NEVER KISS THE GIRL AND GET HIS UNIVERSAL TITLE THAT HE WORKED DAN HARD FOR TAKEN BY A CASH IN, LOSE HIS JOB BECAUSE HE SPOKE THE TRUTH TO VINCE, GET ARRESTED AND KO'D BY A RUSSIAN MACHINE, AND MADE TO KISS MCMAHON'S BUTT CHEEKS! SHELL YEAH DAN DESERVES THIS MOMENT OF GOOD KARMA!"

Dan slides into the ring...as Vegeta IS GLARING EVIL EYES AT KUSO...he tries getting up...and Dan hands the case to the ref...and then to Goofy...

"Therefore...this is an OFFICIAL MATCH...FOR THE WWE TOON CHAMPIONSHIP OF THE WORLD!'

"OOOH...NOOO..." Moon exclaimed. "COME ON VEGETA! KEEP OUR BELT WWE!"

Dan stands across from Vegeta and tells him to BRING IT. Vegeta is UNWILLING to part with his Belt...so Anderson SNATCHES it from him and holds it in the air. He hands it to the timekeeper outside...

 ***DING DING DING***

AND DAN KUSO KICKS THE GUT AND DOUBLE UNDERHOOKS HIM!

"KUSO! PYRUS PLANT-OH BROTHER REVERSES IT AND CLOTHESLINES DAN DOWN!" Tarble said to boos.

Vegeta EXITS the ring, opting for a count out. "YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO EVEN LOOK IN MY DIRECTION YOU DIRTY OZONE PEASANT! YOU-"

BUT SOKKA AND JAKE LONG GRAB VEGETA AND THEY THROW HIM BACK INTO THE RING!

"LUMBERJACKS! LUMBERJACKS!" Tarble shouted.

"THEY ARE HELPING SCREW OVER WWE! THIS IS THEM GIVING WWE UNFAIR KARMA!" Moon shouted.

"No they're giving MCMAHON, LUTHOR, AND VEGETA THEIR COMEUPPANCE! TAIKI THE GOLDEN BOY GOT HIS, HARUHI GOT HERS, GWEN GOT HERS, THE UEPW HIERARCHY GOT THEIRS, THE RR GOT THEIRS, THIS IS A NIGHT OF PURE KARMA AND DARNIT, THOSE THREE ARE GETTING THEIRS NOW!"

"HE ISN'T ON OUR ROSTER!" Moon exclaimed.

"HE IS STILL ONE OF OURS, DAMMIT!" Tarble shouted.

Vegeta gets back up, and he sees Dan get up, and ducks a kick before going to TOWN on hard hits! He turns Super Saiyan AGAIN, refusing to go down because his Saiyan Pride wouldn't let him! He CHARGES and starts HAMMERING Dan with rights and lefts! But DAN PUSHES HIM OUT THE CORNER AND VEGETA TUMBLES AND ROLLS ONTO HIS FEET...AND DOESN'T SEE HE GETS A SPRINGBOARD TORNADO DDT FROM KUSO! VEGETA SPIKED ONTO HIS OWN HEAD! Dan rolls and Vegeta gets up, his Super Saipan flickering on and off...and then Kuso stalks him...waiting for him to get up...

"Kuso...STALKING VEGETA..." Bugs said.

...and he KICKS THE GUT...AND DELIVERS ANOTHER PYRUS PLANT ONTO THE MAT TO TAKE DOWN VEGETA! But then...he doesn't stop THERE...he goes to the near right corner and climbs up...

...

...

...

...and mimics a baseball player...and "swings a bat"...

...

...

...

...AND DIVES OFF TO DELIVER THE HOMERUN ELBOW TO THE STERNUM OF VEGETA!

"HOMERUN ELBOOOW! AND HE GIVES CHARLIE BROWN A VICTORY HERE!" Iroh shouted.

"VEGETA NOOO! KICK OUT KICK OUUUT! NOOO!" Moon SCREAMED, reaching over the announce table (and fans behind the table getting a prime view of her tuchus in a skirt)!

Kuso pulls the legs up and hooks both legs!

"KUSO INTO THE COVER!" Tarble shouted.

1! (GAME!)

...

2! (SET!)

...

3! (MAAATCH!)

 _ **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_ Sailor Moon SCREAMED AT THE TOP OF HER LUNGS!

"KUSO! KUSO! KUSO IS THE WORLD CHAMPION AGAIN! DAN KUSO, AFTER YEARS OF SUFFERING, AFTER NEVER TRULY LOSING HIS TITLE, AFTER FIGHTING QUARTERBACKS TO GETTING SCREWED OVER BY IRISH BOXERS, AFTER TRAINING WITH MAY TO ELIMINATE MEN FROM A RUMBLE, AFTER PUTTING ON A FIRE STAR CLASSIC IN AND NOT GOING DOWN FOR THE COUNT, AFTER SURVIVING BROLY, AND AFTER SO LONG... _ **DAN KUSO IS YOUR WWE TOON CHAMPION OF THE WORLD!"**_ Bugs CALLED oh so wonderfully!

THE ENTIRE CROWD WAS ON THEIR FEET, AND DAN KUSO HOLDS HIS FACE AS LESLIE ANDERSON HANDS HIM THE BELT HE NEVER LOST! AND GOOFY, FOR THE FINAL TIME FOR REAL, TELLS EVERYONE...

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER...AND YOUR _**NEEEEEEEEW**_ WWE TOON CHAMPION OF THE WORLD... _ **DAAAN KUSOOO!**_ "

Dan KISSES The Belt in the middle of the ring...but then immediately RUNS OUT and then HURDLES the barricade as McMahon, Luthor, TW, and a LARGE team of security run down! Kuso, on the barricade, just says, "WE HAVE A LOT TO NEGOTIATE, VINNIE!" and WINKS at him and Luthor.

"BET YOU WISH RAIMUNDO WASN'T HURT NOW, HUH MOON AND VEGETA!?" Tarble said...to Moon lying on the table...she has literally lost ALL COLOR...

...and then he fully goes over and BOOKS IT UP THE STEPS! DAN KUSO IS RUNNING UP THE STEPS...AND HE IS GOING TO THE LOBBY OF THE ARENA...AND HE RUNS RIGHT OUT THAT DOOR!

"DAAAN KUSOOO HAS LEFT THE BUILDING LADIES & GENTLEMEN!" Daffy shouted. "AND NEVER EVER IN MY TIME AS A WRESTLER HAVE I SEEN THIS! THIS HASN'T HAPPENED SINCE FRED FLINTSTONE RAN OFF WITH THE TOON TITLE TO CWF AFTER MONEY DISPUTES! BUT THIS...THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED! DAN KUSO HAS TAKEN THE WWE TITLE HOSTAGE!"

"HE'S TAKING THE BELT TO THE OZONE LAIR!" Iroh exclaimed.

The WWE Animated roster was actually CHEERING FOR DAN! SOME didn't cheer...but for the most part, there were cheers taking over the room!

"WHO DID IT!?" Moon, fully recolored, asked, "WHO GAVE THEM THE BRIEFCASE!? WAS IT WONG!? KH SORA!? TAKENOUCHI!? ASH!? NARUTO!? ICHIGO!? BRADY!? BEN!? LEVIN!? _**THERE IS GOING TO BE HELL TO PAY DAMMIT! WE NEED TO ROOT OUT THE RAT!"**_

Vince was SCREAMING AND CURSING ON TV...AND LUTHOR JUST FACEPALMED...Duke scratched his head, because he ACTUALLY did not mind it but had no idea how it happened (though if one watches closely, TW winks at the camera while standing behind Vince)...

The entire crowd is chanting "FIGHTING SPIRIT! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* FIGHTING SPIRIT! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*"...as Luthor YELLS...McMahon RAGES at ANYTHING WITH A PULSE...TW and Duke get out of there...Jake Long and Sokka fist bump...Charlie Brown tries as best as he can to make a happy smile for Dan...

...and outside, Kuso holds up his regained Gold in the night sky as he walks away from the arena. And it is with this image of Dan holding up The Toon Title and walking into the night that we fade to black...

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **WWE**

 _ **THEN...**_

 _ **NOW...**_

 _ **FOREVER.**_

Deadpool: *From behind the screen, crumples the outro screen like a piece of paper before throwing it away* Hope you had fun folks! Now get outta here ya crazy kids! Go play outside or something! ...*Goes to sit on a couch and watches UWE Collision/UCA Final Clash/Whichever big event is next scene fades to black*

 _ **Night 1 Pre-Show**_

 _ **Rematch for First Ever Fiction Wrestling Match:** **Mickey Mouse** vs. Bugs Bunny_

 _ **Night 1 Showdown**_

 _ **Sector** W vs Jecht, Reggie Rocket, Charlie Araya, and Hercules_

 _ **Women's Best of the Best Match:** Ellie (WWE) vs Zoe Payne (CCW) vs Green (UCA) vs Batgirl (WCW) vs Yuna (XCW) vs Kairi (WND) vs Cindy Vortex (AWE) vs Sion Eltnam Atlasia (CASZ) vs Ember McLain (WWT) vs Saeko Busujima (ACW) vs Ellen Ripley (NCW) vs Raven (PCUW) vs Holly Storm (FTW) vs Alice Gonzales (TCW) vs Chikaru Minamoto (XCF) vs Lopunny (WCE) vs Luka Millfy (CEW) vs Eva (CAWF) vs Kate Fuller (FWF) vs **Satsuki Kiryuin (GAIA)** vs Tsubaki Yayoi (WWL) vs Bebe Stevens (UCW) Applejack (FWE) vs GT Pan (UEPW) vs Sakura Kinomoto (AWF)_

 _Soi Fon vs. **Chell**_

 _ **Past vs Present vs Future Match:** 2D Power Trip vs **Virus Rebellion** vs Dinosaur Kings_

 _ **2 out of 3 Falls Extreme Rules Match:** Asui Hikaru vs **Yuna Kamihara**_

 _Broly Legendary Three Minute Challenge Gauntlet: **Nathan Blair Lasts All Three Minutes (AKA Challenger wins)**_

 _ **ECW Animation World Championship Match:** **Yugi Mutou (c)** vs. Slade vs Christopher House vs Conker the Squirrel_

 _ **UCA Cruiserweight Championship Fatal 4-Way:** **Tidus (c)** vs Trunks vs 9-Volt vs Steve_

 _ **"You're The Better Twin" Match:** **Blue Oak** vs Gary Oak_

 _ **CCW Women's Tag Team Championship:** **Powerpuff Girls (c)** vs Sailor Mars, Batgirl, and Wonder Woman_

 _ **Elimination Chamber WCW Cartoon World Championship Match: Deadpool (c)** vs. Arkham Knight vs. Megaman EXE vs. Glitchy Red vs. Black Mage vs. Deathstroke_

 _ **-.-.-**_

 _ **Night 2 Preshow**_

 _ **Ivan Drago** vs. Garfield_

 _ **Night 2 Animated**_

 _ **Toon Intercontinental Championship Gauntlet:** Scott Pilgrim vs Wolf Hawkfield vs Jeremy Ellis vs Arthur Read vs. Bolin vs. A-Mach vs. **Kirigaya "Kirito" Kazuto**_

 _ **Falls Count Anywhere Match:** Team 2D vs **Extreme Team**_

 _ **Toon Hardcore Championship Ladder Match:** **Riley Freeman (c)** vs Senji Kiyomasa vs Spin the Hedeghog vs Psymon Stark vs Tommy Vercetti vs. Aries_

 _Ash, Red, & Henry Wong vs **Byron Masters, Eric Myers, & Magic Man**_

 _14-Man Tag Match: **Rookie Revolution (Jason Krueger (Co-Captain), Ben Tennyson (Co-Captain), Dan Hibiki, Greg Heffley, Rowley Jefferson, Starforce Megaman, RC Bane)** vs Team Quest (Cactus Man, Takashi Komuro, Jake the Pirate, Zack Saturday, Truman X, El Tigre, Robotboy)_

 _ **Street Fight:** Young Gwen Tennyson vs **Korra**_

 _ **Gas Chamber Match:** Joker vs **Claude Speed**_

 _ **Special Attraction:** SOS Chat with Emmy_

 _ **WWE Toon Championship Match: Prince Vegeta (c)** vs Tommy Oliver vs Super Mario vs Scourge the Hedgehog vs Sokka vs Seto Kaiba vs Leo vs Johnny Test vs Simon the Digger vs Jake Long vs Kai vs Charlie Brown vs HABIT the Rabbit_

* * *

A/N WOW...here we are. Where do I start?

Thanks to my fellow FWM community. Thank you for letting me use your stars for this. Me and King are thankful for this us get to this point. THIS...is amazing. We finally got to the show. TWO YEARS. And we finally made it.

Thanks to the fans who read. You guys keep me going. Even though Animated and Showdown may be recapped/showcapped from now on along with RAW, Smackdown, and Main Event...we shall still put in as much work as we can! 

Not much else to say. Hope we get some reviews on this one. That's all, really.

Welp, break time for toonwriter. But I shall return with love!

Thanks for Reading! Thanks for The Support! Thanks for the Love! Please Review!

(And ha ha Patriots lost to The Eagles)


End file.
